Prežiť
by hp-black
Summary: Becca sa pretĺka novým svetom tak, ako sa dá. Je cudzinkou v krajine, ktorú sotva pozná a myšlienka, že sa už nikdy nedostane domov, jej zviera srdce. Jedna bolestivá nehoda jej však zmení celý život. Dej sa začína medzi koncom 2. série a začiatkom 3.
1. Chapter 1

Tých pár sekúnd bezprostredne po zobudení bolo vždy najkrajších. Boli to krátke prchavé momenty plné šťastia a pokoja, kedy si ešte nestihla uvedomiť realitu. Milovala tie chvíle a nenávidela moment, kedy na ňu dopadlo uvedomenie si sveta okolo nej. S povzdychom otvorila oči a zízala na modrú nepremokavú plachtu pripevnenú ku kríku vedľa jej provizórneho miesta na spanie. Magický okamih bol nenávratne preč a ona si uvedomila, že by mala vstať a pokračovať vo svojej krížovej ceste. Dopriala si ešte na pár sekúnd zatvoriť oči a užiť si poslednú chvíľku pokoja, než sa začne ďalší z dlhého radu vyčerpávajúcich dní. Pomrvila sa a plachta aj so spacákom potichu zašušťali.

Každý jeden deň, keď sa zobudila, sa čudovala, ako bolo možné, že prežila tak dlho. Dnešok nebol výnimkou. Zazívala, zhlboka si povzdychla a ponaťahovala sa. Plachta, na ktorej ležala, znova zašušťala, a v krku jej dvakrát zaprašťalo, keď sa jej všetky stavce posunuli na správne miesto. Posadila sa, načiahla sa po čiernom ruksaku, ktorý mala položený hneď vedľa hlavy, a vytiahla z neho pero a malý zápisník. Bol ružový s kresbou bieleho jednorožca v strede a s červenými srdiečkami a žltými smajlíkmi nalepenými po okrajoch. Zápisník nebol jej, ukradla ho z jedného z množstva domov, ktoré na svojej ceste prehľadala. Ani nevedela, prečo ho vlastne vzala. Možno z márnivosti. Jednoducho chcela mať po takej dlhej dobe niečo pekné.

Otvorila ho a k rade čiarok pridala ďalšiu. Bola to 43. čiarka, odkedy ho našla a začala si značiť dni, a 16. čiarka, odkedy sa ocitla na tomto bohom zabudnutom svete sama. Šestnásť dní samoty, strachu, zúfalstva a mlčania.

Zápisník rázne zatvorila, privrela oči a mlčky ďakovala, že toto nebol jeden z tých dní, kedy sa o ňu pokúšala depresia a ona sa pýtala sama seba, aký má zmysel vôbec vstať a začať fungovať. Tie dni boli najhoršie. Boli síce lákavé, ale nebezpečné, pretože keď všetko pokladáte za stratené, zákonite vyhodíte opatrnosť von oknom. A neopatrnosť sa na tomto svete trestala smrťou.

Pretrela si oči a počochrala si ich. Bola jej zima a bola na smrť unavená. V noci toho veľa nenaspala – tak ako napokon každú noc, odkedy bola sama. Keď zostala sama, v prvé dni sa bála vôbec zatvoriť oči, ale nevydržala tak fungovať dlho. Nemohla bdieť donekonečna, ale aj keď od únavy konečne zaspala, zobudilo ju aj to najjemnejšie zašušťanie lístia. To bolo asi to najhoršie na strate ukradnutého Mini Coopera – že musela spať vonku, na otvorenom priestranstve. Byť taká zraniteľná na mieste, kde bola ľahko dostupná, a vo svete, ktorý bol taký nebezpečný, bolo desivé a to nielen kvôli tomu, že bola na takom mieste ľahká korisť. Častokrát bola z otvorených priestranstiev nervózna; moria a oceány boli pre ňu hrôzostrašné. Tento svet obrátený naruby jej strach iba živil a robil ho obludným.

Keď jej konečne došiel benzín, zdráhala sa opustiť akú-takú ochranu, ktorú jej poskytovalo auto, ale vedela, že tam nemôže zostať. Bolo logické ísť ďalej nielen kvôli nádeji, že stretne nejakú skupinu, ale najmä kvôli zdroju potravy. Keby tam kvôli svojmu strachu zostala, vedela, že by skôr či neskôr zomrela. Na ceste mala väčšiu šancu prežiť.

Rozopla spacák, postavila sa a striasla sa v rannej zime. Jar prichádzala veľmi pomaly, noci a rána boli stále mrazivo chladné. Bolo šťastie, že nebola odkázaná len tak na pospas osudu pred pár mesiacmi, pretože si bola istá, že by tu vonku zamrzla. Rýchlo si prezliekla spodné prádlo a znova sa nasúkala do oblečenia, ktoré mala v predchádzajúci deň a celú noc. Odkedy bola na ceste s limitovanými možnosťami oprať si veci, snažila sa nosiť to isté oblečenie najdlhšie, ako sa dalo. Bolo to nechutné, ale v týchto časoch si človek nemohol vyberať.

Znova sa nasúkala do kožennej bundy a zimnej vetrovky, zrolovala spacák aj s plachtou a pripevnila ich na spodok ruksaku. Tak ako každé ráno skontrolovala zásobník vo svojej striebornej barette s čiernou rúčkou. Vedela, že je plný, ale bola to rutina, ktorá jej dodávala aspoň malý pocit istoty. Ak by zásobník neskontrolovala, cítila by sa nesvoja. Zbraň si zastrčila vzadu do nohavíc a okraj vetrovky zasunula za rúčku tak, aby nemala problém zbraň rýchlo vytiahnuť, keby musela strieľať. Zohla sa, vyložila si ťažký ruksak na plecia a malú sekeru, ktorá ležala na zemi pri jej nohách, si zastrčila vpredu za opasok rifiel.

Poobzerala sa okolo seba. Skoro nemohla uveriť svojmu šťastiu. Dva dni nestretla žiadneho nemŕtveho a to iba nedávno utekala ozlomkrky pred celou tlupou pomaly hnijúcich tiel. Povzdychla si, nasadila si na hlavu tmavomodrú šiltovku a skrehnuté ruky zastrčila do vreciek na vetrovke. Začala kráčať.

Dúfala, že dnes konečne narazí na nejaké malé mestečko, ktoré nebude príliš zamorené a kde by sa mohla aspoň na chvíľu usadiť a oddýchnuť si. Potrebovala sa konečne normálne vyspať a aj zásoby jedla sa jej míňali rýchlejšie, než by sa jej páčilo. Iba pred pár dňami ovlások unikla obrovskej skupine tých prekliatych zombískych netvorov. Ani nevedela, ako dlho pred nimi bežala, ale jedno bolo isté – ten únik spotreboval z jej síl obrovskú porciu a ona to začínala cítiť. Keď sa jej únava spojila s nedostatkom jedla a vody a faktom, že od stretu so stádom sa sotva poriadne vyspala, vedela, že ak rýchlo čosi nenájde, bude v háji.

Problém bol v tom, že nemala ani potuchy, kde sa nachádza. Tento kraj vôbec nepoznala... dočerta, nepoznala nielen tento kraj, pre ňu bola cudzia celá táto posraná krajina. Vďaka sprostým technickým vymoženostiam ako GPS, ktoré prekliala už aspoň stokrát, sa doteraz nedostala k mape, aby mala aspoň aký-taký prehľad, kde je. Skoro nemohla uveriť, že odkedy jej vôbec napadlo, že by nebolo úplne naškodu mať mapu, nenarazila na benzínku. Bolo však nutné dodať, že jej to napadlo iba nedávno.

Fakt, že nemala prehľad o tom, kam mieri, ju ale zas tak veľmi netrápil, pretože nebolo kam ísť. Podľa všetkého neexistovalo miesto, ktoré by nebolo zamorené chodiacimi nemŕtvymi monštrami, tak aký malo zmysel zapodievať sa názvami štátov a miest? Pokračovala v ceste do neznáma, pretože nevedela, čo iné by mala robiť. Pokračovala, pretože doteraz nenašla miesto, kde by bolo bezpečné zostať. Lebo dúfala, že nájde ľudí, ktorí nebudú prehnití a skazení víziou sveta bez zákona a s možnosťami robenia zverstva bez mantinelov.

Sústredene kráčala pomalým tempom hustým lesom. Musela byť opatrná. Bola vyčerpaná, sotva vôbec stála na nohách, a tak by mohla ľahko prehliadnuť koreň stromu alebo noru. Keby sa potkla a vyvrtla si členok, v horšom prípade zlomila nohu, stálo by ju to život. Hoci ísť cez les bolo náročnejšie, rozhodla sa, že to bolo stále bezpečnejšie než ísť po ceste. Stromy a lesný porast ju ukrývali pred všetkým a všetkými. Už mala možnosť vidieť, aké nebezpečné bolo byť príliš na očiach. A tentokrát nemala na mysli nebezpečenstvo, ktoré jej hrozilo od nemŕtvych.

Zašla hlbšie do lesa. Keďže nemala vytýčený cieľ, nebála sa, že by sa odklonila od cesty a stratila sa. Dúfala, že keď bude dostatočne ticho, možno zazrie nejakého divého zajaca a podarí sa jej ho uloviť. Bola to odvážna nádej a tiež absolútne nepodložená, pretože doteraz sa jej nič uloviť nepodarilo. Nebola z toho však veľmi sklamaná, pretože nemala ani len potuchy ako loviť. Musel by sa stať hotový zázrak, aby dokázala chytiť niečo tak rýchle ako divý zajac či líška. Ach, prečo len nedávala viac pozor tých párkrát, čo pozerala Beara Gryllsa? Ani vo sne jej však nenapadlo, že by sa mohla ocitnúť v situácii, kedy by potrebovala zručnosti prežitia v divočine. Teraz bol však celý svet jednou veľkou divočinou.

Kráčala pravdepodobne dve alebo tri hodiny, keď sa škŕkanie v bruchu už nedalo vydržať. Zastala, sadla si na zem a vytiahla z ruksaku malú plastovú fľašu s vodou. Dopriala si pár dúškov, vrátila ju späť a potom vylovila vrecko so zmesou orieškov a sušeného ovocia. Nasypala si pár do hrsti, oprela sa kmeň stromu a pomaly jedla.

Bolelo ju celé telo a cítila sa slabá. Mala síce jedlo a vodu, ale nemala ich dosť na to, aby sa mohla poriadne najesť. Nevedela, kedy sa jej znova podarí naraziť na nejaké obydlie a nájde v domoch alebo potravinách niečo na jedenie. Nemohla si dovoliť hlúpo plytvať tým, čo jej zostalo, hoci cítila, ako každou minútou čoraz viac slabne.

Dojedla, ale chvíľu ešte zostala sedieť, kým sa odhodlala postaviť sa a prehodiť si cez plecia ťažký batoh. Nohy sa jej zachveli a musela sa oprieť o strom, aby nabrala silu pokračovať. Pomaly postupovala ďalej, opatrne kráčala, aby nielen nevyplašila zver, ktorú by sa mohla aspoň pokúsiť chytiť, ale tiež aby nepritiahla pozornosť nemŕtvych, keby sa v jej okolí nejakí nachádzali.

Po určitom čase a pomoci od ľudí z jej skupiny, jej došlo, že nemŕtvych nebolo až také ťažké zabiť. Nemusela sa ich báť, ak ich nebolo príliš veľa. No aj na zabitie takých pomalých nerozmýšľajúcich bytostí bolo treba energiu, ktorej teraz nemala nazvyš, takže si radš-

Vzduch preťalo zasvišťanie. Sotva o stotinu sekundy neskôr jej niečo narazilo do ľavého pleca takou silou, akoby do nej vrazila guľka. Trhlo jej telom dozadu. Zaspätkovala, stratila balans, matne si uvedomila, že sa asi o niečo potkla, a zrútila sa na zem. Telom jej prebleskol šok, keď začula zadunenie a hlavou jej otriasla ostrá bolesť. Zatmelo sa jej pred očami a ona zmätene zízala do čiernoty. Snažila sa pochopiť, čo sa deje. Párkrát zamrkala, až sa jej napokon pohľad trochu vyjasnil, ale stále ho kazili čierne chumáče, ktorá jej plávali pred očami. Pohla hlavou, ale bolesť, ktorá jej vystrelila do záhlavia, ju prinútila zastaviť ten pohyb a nahlas zavzdychať. Napriek tomu sa o to pokúsila znova a do periférneho videnia sa jej dostal dlhý štíhly kus dreva. Vyvalila oči na to, čo jej trčalo z pleca. _Bol to šíp?_ zmätene sa pýtala v duchu sama seba. Ako, doriti, sa jej dostal do pleca šíp?

Keď počula neďaleko od seba kroky, nehľadiac na otrasnú bolesť, ktorá ju zaplavila, trhla hlavou a opäť sa jej zatmelo pred očami. Po chvíli však uvidela obrys tváre, ktorá sa nad ňou skláňala. Dvakrát zamrkala viečkami a stretla sa s tou najkrajšou kobaltovou modrou, akú kedy v živote videla. Pripomenula jej nebeskú oblohu v jasný letný deň a horský modrý ľad.

„Ty... si ma... postrelil?" sťažka zo seba dostala otázku plnú prekvapenia a šoku, než sa o ňu znova začali pokúšať dlhé vábivé pazúry nevedomia. Zatvorila oči a úplne ju pohltila tma. Ocitla sa v milosrdnej prázdnote. Už nepočula jeho naliehavé slová, ktoré ju prosili, aby nezatvárala oči.

 **ooOoo**

Prebral ju zlostný burúcajúci zvuk, ako keby jej rovno pri uchu zadunel hrom. Zacítila chlad, ktorý jej šľahal do tváre a zabodával sa jej do pokožky ako ostré ľadové cencúle. Až potom ju pohltila nástojčivá tupá bolesť vzadu na hlave, ktorá neprestávala a ani nepoľavovala. Hlavou jej preblesla myšlienka, či sa náhodou nestala obeťou otrasu mozgu. To však nebol jediný dôvod na obavy. Cítila sa, ako keby bola celá ľavá strana jej tela od krku po rebrá iba veľká masa boľavých svalov. Zastonala. Hlavu mala ovisnutú, bez života a ani sa nepokúsila otvoriť oči, pretože na nich cítila prudký nápor chladného vzduchu, akoby jej niekto fúkal fénom rovno do tváre, a jednoducho sa neodvážila. Snažila sa iba vnímať, a tak zistiť, čo sa s ňou deje, ale nevydržala dlho pri vedomí. Posledné, čo jej napadlo, bolo, čo bola tá neznáma sila, ktorá ju tlačila do hrude. Potom sa znova prepadla do tmy.

 **ooOoo**

Bolesť bola späť. Rovnako vytrvalá a rovnako neúprosná. Najskôr to bolo iba tupé pulzovanie v záhlaví, než si uvedomila, že hlava nie je to jediné, čo má poranené. Z pleca sa jej ako živý organizmus šírila bolesť do ruky a do krku. Bola taká nástojčivá, že sa radšej nepohla ani o milimeter, len aby ju nezhoršila. Cítila sa, ako keby jej niekto alebo niečo odhryzol kus pleca a otvorená rana jej teraz mokvala a mučila ju.

Druhé, čo si všimla, bola niečia prítomnosť a potom hlasy. Bolo ich viac a ona si pomyslela, že to nemohla byť pravda. Nestretla ľudí takú dlhú dobu – alebo aspoň jej sa to zdalo neuveriteľne dlho -, že sa začala obávať, že na svete už nikto nezostal.

„Povedal som ti, že som mieril na srnku," ozval sa drsný, zastretý hlas podráždene. Znel nebezpečne. Priradila si k nemu niekoho, kto by mohol byť vodcom gangu alebo nejaký drsniacky väzeň. Ten hlas jej nahnal strach, ale aj tak s tým nič nemohla robiť. O úteku sa nedalo ani uvažovať.

„Ty nikdy neminieš." To bola očividne žena. Vyžarovala z nej jemnosť a pokoj.

„Vyrušila ju. Tá srnka ju začula, pohla sa a šíp sa o ňu len ošuchol. Doriti! Keby sa tam to dievča nebolo objavilo, mohli sme mať teraz hotovú hostinu!" zlostil sa ten, ktorý ju očividne postrelil.

„Bola sama?" opýtal sa iný mužský hlas. Tento bol uhladenejší, nie taký drsný, ale zato s počuteľným južanským akcentom. „Overil si si to?"

Chcela načúvať ich rozhovoru dlhšie, dozvedieť sa niečo o tom, kto sú a aké majú s ňou úmysly, ale bola príliš ubolená a vyčerpaná. Znova zaspala.

 **ooOoo**

Keď sa prebrala, skoro tomu nemohla uveriť. Stále bola ubolená, ale prvýkrát po viac než dvoch týždňoch sa cítila aspoň trochu oddýchnutá. Nevedela, ako dlho bola mimo, ale predpokladala, že to nebola krátka doba. Pokusne otvorila oči na malú škáru a oslepilo ju ostré oranžové svetlo zapadajúceho slnka. Zaštípali ju oči a ona ich s bolestivou grimasou opäť zatvorila. Zastonala a o pár sekúnd sa o to pokúsila znova.

Bola sama. Potom, ako keby si konečne uvedomila, že nevie, kde je, nevie, ako sa sem dostala a kto ju postrelil, strhla sa a siahla po sekere za opaskom. Ibaže žiadnu nenašla. Zbraň, ktorú mala zastrčenú vzadu za nohavicami, bola tiež preč. Prepadol ju strach a ona v panike vystrelila do sedu. To nemala robiť. V hlave jej vybuchla bolesť a plece mala ako v ohni. Zacítila, ako jej vystúpili na čelo kropaje ľadového potu. Vždy bola hrozná padavka. Nebolo to preto, že by nedokázala zniesť bolesť, bolo to kvôli tomu, že mala jednoducho nízky prah bolesti a bola citlivejšia.

Zostala sedieť na posteli – áno, na posteli, nie na zemi učupená pod kríkmi – a snažila sa prekonať nevoľnosť, ktorej pôvod mohol byť z nedostatku jedla a vody alebo aj preto, že si príliš rýchlo sadla. Keď jej pred očami prestali tancovať zelené machule a pískať v ušiach, osmelila sa a ohmatala si zadnú stranu hlavy, kde jej pulzovala bolesť. Ranu nemala obviazanú a ani nezacítila chrastu, čo bolo dobré znamenie. Aspoň vedela, že si pri páda nerozbila hlavu. Ľavé plece však mala zahalené ovinadlom a bolo obviazané s toľkou precíznosťou a profesionalitou, že sa jej ledva podarilo odhrnúť bielu látku, aby zistila škody. Zlovestná začervenaná rana vyzerala ako po guľke, ale vedela, že na ňu nikto nestrieľal. Aspoň nie z pištole. Matne si pamätala zasvišťanie vzduchom a náraz do tela. Stratila rovnováhu, rozpleštila sa na zemi a pozrela sa na svoje plece. Trčal z neho kus dreveného šípu. Naozaj ju postrelili šípom? Kto dnes, preboha, používa luk a šíp?

S povzdychom dala obväz späť na miesto a rozhliadla sa okolo seba. Bola v spálni. Miestnosť nebola ničím výnimočná, ale ju zaujal už len samotný fakt, že sa nachádzala v dome. Zhodila nohy s postele, postavila sa, ale zmocnila sa jej druhá vlna slabosti. Zavrávolala, párkrát sa zhlboka nadýchla a snažila sa prekonať nevoľnosť. Podišla k jedinému oknu s bielym rámom a pozrela sa von. Všade naokolo sa rozprestierali stromy. To znamenalo, že bola stále v divočine. Zrejme niekde na farme alebo také niečo. Okno bolo otočené k príjazdovej ceste, na ktorej boli zaparkované tri autá – pistáciovozelený Hyundai, strieborný pickup Dodge, a červený rodinný Chevrolet, ktorý vyzeral, že toho už má za sebou viac než dosť. Posledné vozidlo bol čierny harley. Začala mať podozrenie, ako sa sem asi dostala. Pamätala si bolestivo studený vietor, ktorý ju bodal do tváre, a ohlušujúce burácanie motora, ktoré nemohlo vydať ani jedno z tých aut.

Očami preskočila od okna k dverám a nervózne sa ošila. Nemala potuchy, kde bola, nepoznala ľudí, ktorí ju sem dovliekli a nemala pri sebe žiadne zbrane. Ešte k tomu bola postrelená a mala podozrenie na otras mozgu. Znova vyzrela z okna a premýľala, či zvládne vyliezť von a zoskočiť z prvého poschodia tak, aby si neublížila a aby ju nikto neuvidel. Keďže bola rovno nad vchodovými dverami, pochybovala, že by si ju nevšimli. Povzdychla si a čelom sa oprela o sklo na okne. Nevedela, čo má robiť.

Z chodby sa zrazu ozvali zvuky krokov a ona stuhla. Ani nemala čas pripraviť sa na to, čo ju čakalo a dvere sa otvorili. Strhla sa, otočila sa od okna a prekvapene zízala do tváre postaršieho pána s prešedivenými vlasmi a rovnako bielou deduškovskou bradou. Oblečenú mal jednoduchú béžovú košeľu, ktorá mala však toľko fľakov, že vyzerala hnedá, sivé nohavice a čierne traky. Na vráskavej tvári sa zjavil prekvapený, ale vľúdny výraz.

„Á, už ste hore," povedal a zastal medzi dverami, ktoré nechal dokorán roztvorené. Podľa toho, ako sa na ňu pozeral, sa vôbec necítil ohrozený. Asi si myslel, že keď jej vzal všetky zbrane, je v úplnom bezpečí. Ona však chodila niekoľko mesiacov na kickbox a kurz sebaobrany. Trúfala si tvrdiť, že ak by to bolo nutné, mohla by ho premôcť. Veď aké zložité muselo byť nakopať zadok starcovi?

„Kto ste? Kde som to?" vychŕlila zo seba a podvedome sa postavila do bojovej pózy.

Starec zdvihol ruky dlaňami k nej. „Len pokoj, nechcem vám ublížiť. Len som sa prišiel pozrieť na to plece," povedal a hlavou kývol k jej rane. „Nemali sme takmer žiadne vybavenie, ale vo vašom batohu sme našli alkohol a autolekárničku. Vyčistil som ranu, zašil ju a obviazal, aby sa dnu nedostala infekcia, ale rana sa musí pravidelne kontrolovať a preväzovať."

Jej napäté svaly sa jeho vysvetlením neuvoľnili. Stále skoro nič nevedela a nemienila upustiť z ostražitosti len preto, že jej obviazal ranu. „Kto ste? Koľko vás tu je?"

„Volám sa Hershel Green. Podľa vášho prízvuku predpokladám, že nie ste odtiaľto. Ste Britka?"

Stroho prikývla. Nemohlo jej uniknúť, že sa zámerne vyhol odpovedi na jej druhú otázku.

„Á, takže Daryl mal pravdu. Vravel, že podľa toho, ako hovoríte, nie ste Američanka," povedal.

Podľa toho, ako hovorí? V tom prípade to musel byť Daryl... Srdce sa jej rozbúšilo. O krok ustúpila a pripravovala sa na prvú príležitosť, kedy bude môcť ujsť z miestnosti. „Daryl je ten, kto ma postrelil." Nebola to otázka. Ten, kto ju postrelil, bol jediný človek, ktorému za posledné dva týždne niečo povedala.

Hershel prikývol. „Áno, ale uisťujem vás, že to nebolo úmyselne. Mieril na srnku, ktorú niekoľko hodín stopoval. Bohužiaľ, ste sa priplietli do cesty jeho šípu. Priviezol vás sem, aby sme vás ošetrili." Musela vyzerať vystrašene, pretože dodal: „Ako som povedal, nemusíte sa báť. Keby sme vám chceli ublížiť, mali sme na to kopu príležitostí. Spali ste skoro dva dni... A ak by sme boli takí, v prvom rade by sme vás vôbec nezachránili." Nuž, to dávalo zmysel.

„Dva dni?" vyjavene zopakovala. To by mohlo vysvetľovať, prečo sa jej predtým zatočila hlava a prečo sa cítila slabá.

Muž prikývol. „Ako sa voláte?"

Prehliadla si ho od hlavy po päty. Nevedel, kto bola. „Je vedieť moje meno také dôležité?"

Jej otázka ho viditeľne prekvapila. „Nie, ale ako potom budem vedieť, ako vás volať?"

Len tak pre seba pokrútila hlavou. Ak ju doteraz nespoznal, zrejme nebude poznať ani jej meno. Lenže ostatní z jeho skupiny by mohli. Ale ak mali zlé úmysly, bola v riti, či už vedeli, kto bola alebo nie. Asi by to na jej situácii nič nezmenilo.

„Je to tajomstvo?" opýtal sa jej Hershel, keď zostala ticho.

„Som Rebecca. Rebecca Chapmanová," dostala zo seba. „Koľko vás tu je?" zopakovala svoju prechádzajúcu otázku.

„Desať," odvetil. „Mali by ste si sadnúť. Prišiel som sa pozrieť na to plece. Netočí sa vám hlava?" opýtal sa, keď podišla k okraju postele a sadla si. „Dostali ste do nej poriadnu ranu."

Rebecca iba trhla jedným plecom, keď sa k nej Hershel priblížil. „Ste doktor?"

Pousmial sa. „Niečo také." Rebecca nadvihla obočie a on dodal: „Veterinár."

Z úst jej vyletel krátky neveriaci smiech, ale viac to nekomentovala a nechala ho skontrolovať ranu na pleci. Našťastie ju ešte nebolo treba previazať.

„Počul som zhora hlasy," ozval sa zrazu od otvorených dverí hlas – uhladený s južanským akcentom. Hlas, ktorý už počula. Zodvihla hlavu a stretla sa s modrými očami, ktoré si ju obozretne prezerali, hnedými zvlnenými vlasmi a tmavým strniskom na tvári. Muž bol štíhly, oblečený v tmavých rifliach a špinavej pieskovej košeli. Okolo bokov mal obtočený opasok a v ňom zastrčenú zbrať a nôž. Hneď si všimla, že ten opasok vyzeral podobne ako tie, čo nosia policajti.

„Konečne sa prebrala," zbytočne skonštatoval Hershel a vstal z postele. Otočil sa k nej. „Toto je Rick Grimes, je niečo ako náš vodca."

Rebecca prikývla a opätovala mu pohľad. „Rebecca Chapmanová. Väčšina ľudí ma volá Becca."

„Teší ma, Becca. Ty nie si Američanka, že?"

Potlačila nutkanie prevrátiť oči, pretože v takej neistej situácii to nebolo vôbec vhodné. Namiesto toho pokrútila hlavou. „Som z Británie," odvetila. „Kde sú moje zbrane?"

Rick si ju chvíľu iba prehliadal od hlavy po päty, než odpovedal. „Zobrali sme ti ich. Iste chápeš, že sa musíme chrániť. Vrátime ti ich hneď, ako sa uistíme, že pre nás nepredstavuješ nebezpečenstvo."

„Ja?!" vyhŕkla neveriacky. „Ja som sama a neozbrojená. Podľa toho, čo povedal tuto pán Green, je vás tu desať a predpokladám, že sú všetci ozbrojení." Kývla hlavou k jeho opasku s pištoľou. „Vy sa cítite ohrození? Ako sa mám asi tak cítiť ja?"

Rick negatívne pokrútil hlavou. „Nepoznáme ťa, nemôžeme ti vrátiť zbrane. Aspoň zatiaľ nie. A ak by sme ti chceli ublížiť, neobťažovali by sme sa s ošetrením tvojich rán. Daryl ťa v lese pokojne mohol nechať zomrieť, ale neurobil to, pretože takí nie sme."

„Presne to isté som jej povedal aj ja," vložil sa do toho Hershel. „A prosím, nevolajte ma pán Green, som Hershel."

Becca prikývla. „Rebecca... alebo Becca, ako chcete."

„Si sama?" opýtal sa jej narovinu Rick a znova pritiahol jej pozornosť.

Nadvihla na neho obočie. „Videl ten Robin Hood v lese aj niekoho iného?"

Došla k záveru, že nemalo zmysel klamať im. Podľa toho, čo doteraz videla, nevyzerali ako násilnícki ľudia a aj keby boli, došlo by im, že ak ju za tie dva dni, čo bola s nimi, nenašla jej skupina, buď nijakú nemá alebo sú príliš ďaleko na to, aby sa k nej dostali.

„Takže si bola úplne sama?" uisťoval sa.

Prikývla. „Posledné dva týždne áno," povedala. „Predtým som bola v skupine."

Keď to ďalej nevysvetlila, ozval sa: „Čo sa s nimi stalo?"

Becca od neho odvrátila pohľad a zadívala sa von oknom. „Neviem," odvetila popravde. „Ale dúfam, že sú mŕtvi," zašomrala tak potichu, že to možno Rick ani nezačul, ale keď sa k nemu otočila, bolo jasné, že počul. Vedela to podľa toho, ako zaujato sa na ňu pozrel. Ako keby sa ju snažil rozlúštiť ako krížovku. Prekvapil ju však, keď sa jej na to ďalej nepýtal, a ešte viac, keď jej položil tú najzvláštnejšiu otázku, akú v poslednej dobe počula.

„Koľko chodcov si zabila?"

Nadvihla na neho obočie. „Chodcov?"

„Tak ich voláme," pritakal.

Becca na neho chvíľu sa iba vyjavene pozerala, než si povzdychla a odpovedala: „Čo na tom záleží?"

„Len odpovedzte na otázku," ozval sa Hershel a ona sa k nemu zvrtla. Chvíľu si ho prezerala, kým sa otočila späť na Ricka.

Pokrčila plecami a náhle zasyčala od bolesti. Zabudla, že v jednom z nich má dieru. „Neviem," povedala. „Nerobím si krížiky."

„Koľko ľudí si zabila?" pokračoval vo vypočúvaní.

Vypleštila na neho oči. „Čo?" zarazene zo seba dostala. „Žiadnych!" zvolala. V prvej sekunde ju tá otázka pobúrila a šokovala, ale to bol naozaj iba reflex zo starých čias, pretože v tomto svete to nebolo také nepravdepodobné. Neexistovali policajti, sudcovia... neexistoval zákon. Ľudia v takých podmienkach ľahko skĺznu zo správnej cesty rovno do ohniska násilia a zvráteností. Rebecca to vedela z prvej ruky a ona sama sa už raz ocitla v situácii, keď takmer zabila človeka. Nakoniec však nemusela, urobil to za ňu niekto iný.

Po jej odpovedi si Rick s Hershelom vymenili pohľad, ktorý si priala, aby vedela, čo znamená. Hershel sa vybral k dverám a ona ostala sedieť na posteli. Snažila sa nevnímať, aká strašne hladná a smädná bola, nehovoriac o neutíchajúcej bolesti v pleci.

„Poď," ozval sa Rick a hlavou trhol smerom na chodbu, „zoznámiš sa s ostatnými a niečo zješ. Po dvoch dňoch bez jedla musíš umierať od hladu. Nemáme toho síce veľa, ale niečo sa nájde."

Nasledovala ho na chodbu a po schodoch na prízemie. Dom bol špinavý a bol v ňom neporiadok. Väčšina nábytku bola preč a nevábne to tam smrdelo, ale bolo to stále lepšie ako spať pod holým nebom. Rick ju zaviedol do miestnosti, ktorá kedysi bývala zrejme obývačka. Keď vošli dnu, otočilo sa ich smerom niekoľko hláv. Becca skoro nemohla uveriť, že vidí pokope toľko ľudí a najmä takých, čo nevyzerali, že budú robiť problémy. Pohľadom putovala po každej jednej tvári. Oči jej takmer vyliezli z jamiek, keď sa zastavila na štíhlej dlhovlasej brunetke, ktorá bola v pokročilom štádiu tehotenstva. Jej brucho bolo obrovské a Becca si ani len nevedela predstaviť, ako môže v jej stave zvládať taký drsný život. Rick ju predstavil ako svoju manželku Lori. Tá na ňu vlažne mávla rukou a prezerala si ju nedôverčivými očami. Vedľa Lori bol usadený malý, asi dvanásť alebo trinásťročný chlapec s tmavým vlasmi ostrihanými nahríbika. Volal sa Carl a správne predpokladala, že musel byť Rickov syn.

„Toto je Glenn," Rick ukázal na tmavovlasého Azijata, „a vedľa neho je Maggie, jedna z Hershelových dcér."

Obaja vyzerali byť zhruba v jej veku. Maggie, dievča s kratšími hnedými vlasmi a svetlozelenými očami, jej bola už na prvý pohľad veľmi sympatická. Jemné črty tváre a výrazné lícne kosti z nej robili veľmi peknú ženu. Becce ihneď udrelo do očí, ako sa jedným bokom tisne ku Glennovi a bolo jej jasné, že musia byť pár.

„V rohu sedí T-dog."

T-dog, drsne vyzerajúci snedý chlap, ktorý sa očividne kamarátil s činkami, na ňu kývol hlavou a zvedavo si ju prezeral spod privretých očí. Becca im všetkým kývla hlavou a cítila sa trochu trápne, keď tam len tak postávala, kým Rick sa obzeral po miestnosti. Ostatní na ňu zatiaľ mlčky zízali. „Kde sú-" začal, ale skôr než mohol dopovedať, prerušil ho dievčenský hlas, ktorý sa im ozval za chrbtom.

„Večera je hotová. Nie je to síce nič moc, ale..." dievčina sa zarazila, keď vošla do miestnosti aj s postaršou ženou a Becca s Rickom sa k nim otočili. Malá chudá blondína na ňu vyvalila veľké šedomodré oči. Vyzerala ako nejaké dievčatko z rozprávky.

Rick sa pustil do predstavovania: „Beth, Carol, toto je Rebecca-"

„-Chapmanová," dokončila miesto neho blondínka a na jej tvári sa objavil široký víťazoslávny úsmev. „Hovorila som to!" šťastne vyhŕkla. „Hovorila som, že je to ona a mala som pravdu!" Dievča dokonca nadskočilo a zatlieskalo ako malé dieťa, ktorým očividne aj bola. Hodila triumfálnym pohľadom po T-dogovi. „Vidíš? Nepreskočilo mi!"

Becca na ňu iba bez pohnutia zízala a jemne sa mračila. Snažila sa však nedať na sebe príliš poznať, ako veľmi ju vydesilo, že ju to dievča spoznalo.

„ _Si_ Becca, však?" opýtala sa jej malá blondína. „Tá slávna speváčka."

Rebecca si takmer nečujne povzdychla, zdráhavo prikývla a uhla pohľadom. Posledných niekoľko mesiacov prežívala tak, že nosila na hlave neustále šiltovku a rozpustené vlasy, aby si tak čo najviac zakryla tvár. Mala dôvod na to, že nechcela, aby ju ľudia spoznali. Odkedy prepuklo toto peklo, bola v niekoľkých skupinách a s rôznymi ľuďmi. Postupom času sa naučila, aké nepríjemné a niekedy dokonca nebezpečné bolo, keď ľudia vedeli, kto je. Niektorí mali potrebu pchať sa jej do zadku, ako keby záležalo na tom, že kedysi vyhrala niekoľko Grammy ocenení. Iným bolo úplne ukradnuté, kým kedysi bola a tak jej to najviac vyhovovalo.

A potom existovala tretia skupina ľudí – tí boli najhorší. Boli to ľudia, ktorí mali potrebu vhadzovať jej do tváre, že už viac nezarába milióny a nesedí si vo svojom paláci odtrhnutá od obyčajných ľudí. Horšie však bolo, že niekedy nezostalo iba pri hlúpych zádrapčivých rečiach. Raz či dvakrát sa to vystupňovalo do fyzickej potýčky, akoby sa jej pokúšali pomstiť za jej prominentný život.

„Och, bože, och, bože" zvýsklo dievča, „nemôžem tomu uveriť!"

Becca si neodpustila nakrivenie úst. Odvrátila od nej pohľad a zahryzla si do spodnej pery. „To je Beth, Maggina sestra," pokračoval po chvíli ticha Rick, „a toto Carol."

Carol, tá postaršia žena, ktorá vošla do miestnosti s Beth, sa na ňu slabo usmiala. Becca jej nedokázala určiť ani len približný vek. Mala síce šedivé vlasy, ale ľudia šediveli aj v relatívne maladom veku a na kratúčko ostrihané vlasy, ktoré ju iba zostarovali, ju iba mýlili. Okrem toho ju miatla jej tvár. Vyzerala veľmi smutne a bezbranne, akoby zažila všetky strasti života a už ďalej nevládala. Becca na chvíľu premýšľala nad tým, či sa aj ona týmto ľuďom javí smutná a bezbranná.

„Kde je Daryl?" neurčito sa opýtal Rick, naklonil sa do chodby a nakukol smerom k vchodovým dverám.

„Išiel sa pozrieť do garáže vedľa domu, či tam nenájde nejaký olej do motorky," odvetila Carol. „Pôjdem ho zavolať, nech sa ide tiež najesť."

Becca sledovala, ako kráča po chodbe a vyšla z domu na prednú terasu. Cez presklené dvere ju videla zísť zo schodov a zacítila na sebe oči tej malej blondínky. Mala chuť vyšteknúť, nech jej spraví láskavosť a nečumí na ňu, ale nemohla si dovoliť byť nepríjemná na jedného z členov skupiny, ktorá dosiaľ vyzerala dosť sľubne.

Ostatní sa zatiaľ začali zberať a presúvať sa do opačnej časti domu. Rick na ňu kývol hlavou, aby išla s ním a ona ho bez slova poslúchla. Do kuchyne vošla ako posledná a Beth jej strčila do ruky obitú misku s nejakou tmavou masou. Becca sa poďakovala a študovala obsah misky. Voňalo to ako mäso, ale nič konkrétne nevedela identifikovať. Potom si pomyslela, že to možno bolo len dobre, veď aj tak si nemohla vyberať. Dni, keď bola v jedle prieberčivá, boli nenávratne preč. Beth, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel a T-dog sa so svojimi porciami vrátili do obývačky a ona ich po chvíli váhania nasledovala. Z pohľadov, ktoré na Ricka neustále hádzala jeho žena, jej bolo jasné, že sa s ním chce rozprávať osamote a Becca ani nachvíľu nezapochybovala, že to bude rozhovor o nej, a tak sa z kuchyne radšej rýchlo pratala.

Sadla si na zem do rohu miestnosti a relatívne čistou lyžicou sa pustila do jedla. Nebola to práve tá najchutnejšia delikatesa, ktorú kedy jedla, ale bola taká vyhladovaná, že jej to bolo jedno. Malý prídel spratala v rekordnom čase a keby na tom ostatní neboli podobne, snáď by sa aj zahanbila.

Glenn na ňu sykol, aby upútal jej pozornosť, a keď zodvihla hlavu od misky, hodil jej malú fľašu s vodou. Chytila ju, vďačne na neho kývla hlavou a na jeden dúšok vypila skoro trištvrťku. Po dvoch dňoch spánku bola naozaj dehydrovaná.

„Takže ty si speváčka," nadhodil Glenn.

Becca zašróbovala fľašu a zovrela ju v oboch rukách. „Bola som," opravila ho.

Glenn sa nervózne zasmial. „Neviem, prečo som to povedal, ako keby som ťa nepoznal. Ak ťa niekto nepozná, tak musel predtým žiť v jaskyni. Beth ťa ihneď spoznala," kývol na blondínu, ktorá sa na ňu šťastne usmiala. „Pamätám si, že predtým, než to všetko vypuklo, boli reklamy na tvoje koncerty úplne všade. Bola si tu na turné, nie?"

Trhla plecami. „Nebolo to zrovna turné iba pár koncertov."

„Jeden si mala mať krátko pred tým šialenstvom v Atlante, že?" Keď prikývla na súhlas, pokračoval. „Moja kamarátka, Catherine, si kúpila lístok, ale koncert sa už nestihol konať," povedal a sklopil pohľad. „Cath by bola celá bez seba, keby tu teraz bola. Pravdepodobne je už mŕtva."

Becca nevedela, čo mu na to má povedať, tak iba mlčala. Sledovala, ako ho Maggie pohladila po chrbte, hoci na tvári mala zvláštny zarazený výraz.

„Čo hlava a plece?" ozval sa do ticha T-dog a pritiahol tak jej pohľad. Usmiala sa, keď uvidela jeho starostlivý výraz, ktorý sa jej vôbec nezdal hraný.

„Mohlo by to byť aj lepšie, ale nie je to zase také zlé."

„Daryl ťa nechcel postreliť. Bola to nehoda," vehementne ho bránila malá Beth a Becca sa nad tým skoro zasmiala. Nechápala, prečo boli všetci takí horliví hájiť jeho činy.

„Hershel aj Rick mi už povedali, že Robin Hood ma postrelil omylom," povedala pobaveným hlasom.

„Robin Hood?" ozval sa odo dvier chlapčenský hlas a Becca sa otočila k malému chlapcovi, ktorý postával medzi dverami. Na hlave mal teraz tmavohnedý kovbojský klobúk, ktorý mu bol zjavne veľký, ale očividne ho to vôbec netrápilo. „Daryl ale nestrieľa z luku. Má kušu," vážne ju poučil a ona sa uškrnula. Aj napriek jej nervozite z toho, že sa ocitla medzi ľuďmi, ktorých vôbec nepozná a jej osud bol viac než neistý, zrazu sa tam cítila o niečo lepšie.

„Nepoznám žiadneho hrdinu s kušou. Teda... poznám, ale iba ženu - Helenu Bertinelliovú."

Carlovi skoro vypadli oči z jamiek. „Ty čítaš komiksy?" vyjavene vyhŕkol.

Becca sa usmiala. „Nie, ale zvykla som pozerať Arrowa."

„Carl, neobťažuj ju," pokárala chlapca Lori, len čo vošla aj s Rickom do miestnosti, a Carl po nej vyslal nepriateľský pohľad.

„Neobťažuje ma," uistila ju Becca a mrkla na chlapca.

Rick s Lori sa usadili pri stene rovno oproti nej. „Kam si mala namierené?"

Becca sa neveselo usmiala a oprela si hlavu o stenu. „Kam som asi tak mohla mať namierené v krajine, ktorú takmer nepoznám? Domov sa už nikdy nevrátim, takže... Len som hľadala nejaký dom, kde by som mohla žiť dlhšie. Možno nejaké miesto, kde sa ľudia usadili, ak také vôbec existuje, a pridala sa k nim." Pokrčila plecom. „Doteraz som nemala šťastie."

„Bola si celý ten čas sama?" spýtala sa Maggie tónom, ktorý sčasti vyjadroval, že o tom vážne pochybuje a sčasti v ňom bolo počuť niečo podobné obdivu.

„Nie," povedala Becca a pokrútila hlavou, „bola som v skupine. Podarilo sa mi utiecť z mesta s Petom, mojím bodyguardom, a dostali sme sa k veľkej skupine ľudí. Neskôr sa skupina rozpadla na dve menšie, a potom... som osamela. Som sama niečo vyše dvoch týždňov," vysvetlila.

„A to si stále putovala po vlastných? Daryl vravel, že tam, kde ťa postrelil, v okolí nevidel žiadne auto," povedal Glenn.

„Donedávna som mala Mini Coopera," povedala a usmiala sa. „Strašne ma štvalo, že som nedokázala nájsť väčšie auto s kľúčmi v zapalovaní, pretože sa tam spalo naozaj hrozne. Až keď mi došiel benzín a ja som bola nútená ísť ďalej bez auta, došlo mi, akú istotu a ochranu mi poskytovalo." Povzdychla si. „Byť neustále sama pod holým nebom a na voľnom priestranstve bez možnosti skryť sa je... je to desivé. Prvé dni som skoro vôbec nespala, lebo som sa bála, keď som bola taká zraniteľná."

Po jej slovách zavládlo v miestnosti ťaživé ticho. Vedeli, čo tým myslela, no oni mali aspoň jeden druhého, aspoň na seba navzájom dávali pozor a mali aký-taký pocit bezpečia. Ona však bola sama.

Becca zodvihla pohľad od svojich rúk položených v lone a striasla zo seba pochmúrnu náladu, ktorá sa jej zrazu zmocnila. „Kam idete vy?" opýtala sa a otázku namierila na Ricka, keďže bol vodca skupiny.

„Sme na tom podobne ako ty. Lori bude zanedlho rodiť, takže potrebujeme nejaké trvalejšie miesto," odpovedal.

Becca prikývla a jej pohľad automaticky zaletel k vypuklému bruchu jeho ženy. Nikdy by jej ani len napadlo, že by mal niekto odvahu otehotnieť a vychovávať dieťa v takomto svete. Ale bola dosť veľká šanca, že si to nenaplánovali, jednoducho sa to stalo. Pozrela sa Lori do tváre a uvidela v nej obavy. A únavu. Keď si ich prehliadla všetkých, došlo jej, že vyzerali zmorene a na pokraji síl. Neboli na tom omnoho lepšie než ona. Mali ale niečo, čo Becca nemala – jeden druhého. Cítiť sa beznádejne bolo tisícnásobne ľahšie v skupine než osamote.

„Ste spolu od začiatku?" opýtala sa.

Hershel, ktorý doteraz mlčal, pokrútil hlavou. „Nie. Ja a moja rodina sme sa k Rickovi a jeho skupine pridali pár mesiacov po vypuknutí epidémie. Prišli k nám na farmu s postreleným Carlom a potom zostali, než sa cez náš pozemok prehnalo stádo nemŕtvych. Museli sme náš dom opustiť a odvtedy sme spolu," vysvetlil.

Domom sa zrazu ozvalo zabuchnutie dverí a Becca sa inštinktívne napla. Siahla po svojej zbrani, ale hneď vzápätí jej došlo, že žiadnu nenájde. S ostatnými to však ani nehlo, tak sa aj ona snažila upokojiť. Vedela predsa, že tá sivovlasá žena išla von, takže zrejme to bola ona.

Doľahli k nej dva páry krokov a Becca zodvihla hlavu. V otvorených dverách do chodby sa najprv zjavila Carol a potom sa Beccin pohľad stratil v blankytnom oceáne. Aj keby Carol nepovedala, že ide zavolať Daryla na večeru, ihneď by ho spoznala. Ak si niečo z tej nehody pamätala, bolo to, ako sa nad ňu sklonil a ona sa skoro utopila v jeho modrých očiach. Tie isté modré oči do nej teraz zabárali svoj pohľad. Prezrel si ju od hlavy po päty a znova sa zastavil na jej tvári. Jeho výraz bol nečitateľný.

„Ach, Šípková Ruženka sa konečne prebrala," sucho komentoval a zvrtol sa ku Carol. „Večera je v kuchyni? Dúfam, že ešte niečo zostalo. Koniec-koncov ja som ju chytil." Zvrtol sa a odkráčal na druhú stranu domu, zatiaľčo Becca vyjavene zízala na anjelské krídla prišité na jeho koženej veste.

Zvrtla sa k ostatným a počastovala ich zarazeným pohľadom, ale ani jeden z nich nevyzeral prekvapene. Mohla teda predpokladať, že to bolo jeho zvyčajné správanie.

„To bol Daryl," informovala ju Beth s rozpačitým výrazom na tvári.

Becca prikývla. „Došlo mi to." Pozrela sa na prázdnu misku položenú na zemi vedľa seba a potom otočila hlavu smerom ku kuchyni. Hlava jej trešťala čoraz viac a plece mala úplne meravé a aj napriek tomu, že prespala dva dni, cítila sa unavená. Nechcela však vyzerať nevďačne či neporiadne, chcela si po sebe upratať, no nemala ani najmenšiu chuť ísť do kuchyne, keď tam bol Daryl.

Sťažka vstala, vzala misku a začala pomaly kráčať k chodbe nevediac, čo urobí, keď sa tam dostane.

„Hej, nechaj, ja to vezmem," ozvalo sa jej za chrbtom a len čo sa otočila, Beth jej už brala misku z ruky.

„Ďakujem," povedala Becca a usmiala sa na ňu.

„Neber to osobne. Dary... on... on je už raz taký." S ospravedlňujúcim úsmevom pokrčila plecami a Becca neurčito prikývla. Hodila pohľad na schody a znova sa zvrtla k Beth.

„Hm... myslím, že pôjdem hore. Stále ma dosť bolí hlava a možno by som to mala vyspať," nadhodila a Beth okamžite chápavo prikývla.

„Dobrú noc."

Becca sa vybrala hore schodmi, vošla do izby, v ktorej sa prebrala a zatvorila za sebou dvere. Oprela sa o ne chrbtom a zaklonila hlavu dozadu. Posledné dni boli šialené. Postrelil ju nejaký bláznivý lovec srniek a ešte k tomu šípom, dostala sa do skupiny ľudí, čo konečne nevyzerajú ako psychopani s násilníckymi sklonmi a okrem tej malej Beth nikoho nezaujíma, že kedysi zarábala mesačne milióny. Vlastne to nevyzeralo vôbec zle.

Všimla si, že pri posteli bol o stenu opretý jej batoh a jej dve bundy boli položené na ňom. Obe si ich prezrela a s nevôľou zistila, že sú nielen zababrané od krvi, ale v oboch boli dosť solídne diery po šípe. Nebola nahnevaná kvôli tomu, že by bola márnivá, ale kým sa k tým bundám dostala, riskovala život viac než raz a teraz ich jeden idiot len tak zničí. Povzdychla si a odhodila ich nabok. Skontrolovala obsah svojho batohu a s prekvapením zistila, že okrem autolekárničky nič nechýba. Dokonca ani jej krvopotne získané jedlo. Možno to boli naozaj slušní ľudia.

Predtým nemala veľa času prezrieť si miestnosť a dvere napravo od postele si všimla iba teraz. Pomaly ich otvorila a s nadšením zistila, že vedú do kúpeľne. Jej srdce poskočilo, keď uvidela v pohári na umývadle zelenú kefku so zubnou pastou. Okamžite sa na ňu vrhla a začala si čistiť zuby. Bolo jej úplne jedno, či ju pred ňou použil jeden človek alebo ďalších desať ľudí. Apokalypsa upraví človeku rebríček priorít. Mala pocit, že si zuby drhla aspoň štvrť hodinu, kým zo seba strhla všetko oblečenie a vysprchovala sa. So skutočným sprchovým gélom a šampónom na vlasy. Skoro tomu nemohla uveriť. Jediné, čo jej chýbalo k dokonalosti, bola teplá voda. Zamotala sa to tyrkysového uteráka a už asi po stýkrát sa striasla od zimy, ale za ten pocit čistoty to stálo. Vošla do izby. V batohu jej zostal ešte jeden čistý pár spodného prádla a v komode našla džínsy a žiarivé modré supermanovské tričko, ktoré na seba navliekla. Podľa toho, aké oblečenie našla, tú izbu muselo obývať nejaké mladé dievča. Dievča, ktoré bolo chudšie od nej a ešte pred pár mesiacmi by sa do jej vecí nedokázala napratať. Ale najmä v posledných dvoch týždňoch, kedy mala veľmi limitované množstvo jedla, dosť schudla a zrazu nosila veľkosť, ktorou sa pýša väčšnou iba modelky. Vedela si predstaviť, že väčšina žien by s tým asi problém nemala, ale ona nebola úplne spokojná s tým, že mala postavu ako nejaká štrnástka.

Povzdychla si, vzala všetky svoje veci a hodila ich v kúpeľni na podlahu. Do umývadla napustila vodu, pridala solícne množstvo sprchového gélu, vzala do ruky mydlo a pustila sa do prania. Možnosť vyprať si svoje špinavé a upotené oblečenie si predsa nemohla nechať ujsť, pretože nevedela, kedy a či vôbec sa jej taká možnosť ešte naskytne. Kým bezmyšlienkovite pracovala, započúvala sa do hlasov, ktoré sa k nej doniesli zdola. Neboli dosť hlasné na to, aby rozoznala, čo hovoria, ale bola si skoro istá, že sa bavia o nej. Keď konečne doprala aj posledné tričko a veci porozkladala všade po miestnosti, za oknom už bola dávno tma. Na chodbe sa ozvalo niekoľko krokov a otváranie a zatvárnanie dvier na ostatných izbách. V nájdených rifliach a tričku padla do postele, ani sa neobťažovala vyzliecť, a okamžite zaspala.


	2. Chapter 2

Ráno ju zobudila Beth. Zaklopala jej na dvere a cez zábranu z dreva zavolala, že je čas vstávať. Becca sa posadila na posteli a v duchu kvetnato zanadávala, keď jej do pleca vystrelila bolesť. Bohužiaľ, rana bola na takom mieste, že keď pohla hlavou alebo rukou, ihneď to zacítila. Dokonca stačilo, že len dýchala a svaly na hrudi, ktoré sa ťahali až od pleca, jej zranenie nástojčivo pripomínali. Možno sa ten Robin Hood vyhol kľúčnej kosti a nezlomil ju, ale miesto, do ktorého ju zasiahol, bolo veľmi nešťastné. No aspoň sa po noci strávenej v posteli cítila sviežo a oddýchnuto. Ani sa nepamätala, kedy naposledy sa vyspala takto dobre a presne vedela, čomu to má pripísať. Pocit bezpečia, ktorý v nej skupina vyvolala, jej dovolil pokojne prespať celú noc bez toho, aby sa neustále v strachu budila. Dokonca aj s jej predchádzajúcou skupinou bola nútená byť stále v stredu a spať s jedným okom otvoreným.

Vyzliekla sa z modrého supermanovského trička. Bolo síce pohodlné a pred apokalipsou by komiksové tričko ocenila, ale teraz nebol veľmi dobrý nápad nosiť žiarivé farby, ktoré boli patrné už z diaľky. Miesto toho vytiahla z komody obyčajné biele tielko a tenký čierny sveter so šnúrovaním vo výstrihu. Podobne ako džínsy aj tričko so svetrom jej boli trochu úzke, ale kým v tom oblečení vedela dýchať, bolo jej jedno, či ho má obtiahnuté alebo nie. Prezrela si opraté veci, ktoré boli porozkladané na podlahe, aby rýchlejšie uschli. Stále boli vlhké a pár z nich malo aj napriek jej včerajšiemu úsiliu viditeľné škvrny. Niekoľko špinavých tričiek hodila do koša v rohu miestnosti a nahradila ich novými z komody. V kúpeľni si umyla zuby a kefku aj so zubnou pastou si vložila do batoha.

Keď zišla dole, všetci boli nakopení v obývačke a balili si veci. Becca zastala medzi dverami a neisto ich sledovala. Bolo jasné, že sa chystali odísť. Otázka však bola, či ju vezmú so sebou, alebo bude znova ponechaná napospas osudu. Rick bol prvý, kto si ju všimol nerozhodne postávať.

„Becca, dobré ráno," pozdravil ju a na jeho tvári sa dokonca zjavil malý úsmev, ktorý mu napriek nervozite opätovala.

„Ahoj," pozdravila ho a pohľadom prešla po ostatných. Boli zaneprázdnení a sotva jej venovali pozornosť, iba pár z nich k nej vyslalo neurčitý pohľad a znova pokračovali v práci. Jediná Beth ju obdarila širokým úsmevom od ucha k uchu.

„Dobré ráno," potichu všetkých pozdravila, hoci nečakala žiadnu reakciu. Na jej veľké prekvapenie jej väčšina z nich pozdrav opätovala. Lori sa k nej v tej chvíli otočila, stisla pery a znova sa od nej odvrátila. Bol to jasný znak nepriateľstva.

Jediný, kto ju dosiaľ tvrdohlavo ignoroval, bol Robin Hood s kušou prehodenou cez plece. Iba si ju prezeral s miernym zamračením na tvári, čo v nej vyvolávalo nemalú nervozitu a úprimne povedané, možno aj trochu strašilo. Neodvrátil sa ako ostaní, ale si ju prezeral od hlavy po päty prižmúrenými očami. Lori aspoň svojim stisnutím pier vyjadrila, aký má k nej postoj, ale čo si o nej myslel Daryl, nemala potuchy.

„Ako si sa vyspala?" spýtal sa Rick a pritiahol k sebe jej pozornosť.

„Lepšie než v posledných pár týždňoch," odvetila. „Odchádzate," nadhodila dutým hlasom.

Rick prikývol. „Nie je to tu bezpečné, nie je tu žiadne oplotenie a sme príliš na očiach. Chceme nájsť miesto, kde by sme sa mohli usadiť a kde by mohla Lori porodiť."

Beccin pohľad okamžite vystrelil k jeho žene a jej veľkému bruchu. To isté jej povedal aj včera. „To je rozumné," povedala a prikývla. „Rodiť v pochode by asi nebolo najlepšie ani pre ňu, ani pre dieťa."

„Áno, preto musíme odísť a hľadať ďalej."

Rick sa cez miestnosť vybral k nej a naznačil jej hlavou, aby ho nasledovala do inej časti domu. Becca naprázdno preglgla a zachytila lovcov pohľad. Opätovala mu ho dúfajúc, že tak pred ním zakryje svoje obavy, a potom sa vybrala za Rickom. V kuchyni sa oprel o linku a prezeral si ju rovnakým pozorným pohľadom ako pred chvíľou lovec. Jediný rozdiel medzi nimi bol ten, že Rick nemal potrebu zastrašovať ju svojím zazeraním.

„Včera sme o tebe hovorili," začal a ona si zahryzla do pery. Vedela, že v nasledujúcich chvíľach sa rozhodne o jej osude. Založila si ruky na hrudi v obrannej póze.

„Myslela som si," zašomrala popod nos.

„Nemali sme v úmysle priberať ďalších ľudí. Sami nemáme nič a uživiť skupinu je ťažké aj bez človeka navyšše," povedal a ona prikývla. Chápala, že nechcel ohroziť skupinu a svoju rodinu. Rozumela tomu, ale to ešte neznamenalo, že necítila zlosť. „Vieš vôbec z tej zbrane strieľať?" nečakane sa opýtal.

Beccu zaskočila náhla zmena témy, ale rýchlo prikývla. „Nemám ju len na okrasu."

„Neviem si predstaviť jediný dôvod, prečo by sa mala slávna speváčka učiť strieľať."

„Môj otec je... bol policajt rovnako ako ty-"

Rick jej rýchlo skočil do reči. „Ako vieš, že som bol policajt?"

Becca pokrčila plecom. „Chodíš ako policajt, nosíš zbraň ako policajt a rozhliadaš sa po okolí ako niekto, kto za každých okolností očakáva to najhoršie. Môj otec sa zvykol správať podobne, tak mi to došlo. Okrem toho ten opasok je policajný," vysvetlila a kývla k jeho pásu. „Otec bol detektív. Vyšetroval vraždy a keďže videl, čoho všetkého sú ľudia schopní, naučil ma strieľať zo zbrane. Nebola som v tom príliš dobrá, lebo som to nepokladala za dôležité. Nezaujímalo ma to. Keď vypukla epidémia, utiekla som s Petom, mojím bodyguardom. S ním som trénovala a zlepšila si mušku. Tá zbraň bola jeho."

„Kde je Pete teraz?"

Becca od neho odvrátila pohľad a zadívala sa z okna do zanedbanej záhrady. Po zime už začala zo zeme klíčiť burina. „Čo myslíš?" ostro sa spýtala a zmierovala sa s trpkou príchuťou na jazyku. To, čo sa stalo s Petom, bola pre ňu citlivá téma. „Je preč."

„Zabila si ho?"

Jeho otázka ju tak šokovala, že sa k nemu ihneď zvrtla. „Čo?! Ako sa opovažuješ? Bol to môj kamarát!" vykríkla. Nadávku na Rickovu adresu, ktorá sa jej drala na jazyk, s obtiažami prehltla. Chcela mu presne povedať, čo si o tej jeho otázke myslí, ale vedela, že by to nebolo múdre. „A povedala som ti už včera, že som nezabila žiadneho človeka."

Krik, ktorý Becca narobila, privolal Lori, ktorá sa nečakane zjavila vo dverách. Oboma rukami si držala objemné brucho a preskakovala ustaraným pohľadom z jedného na druhého. „Hej, je všetko v poriadku?" opýtala sa svojho manžela.

Becca mlčala a so založenými rukami sa na oboch mračila. Rick sa od nej konečne odvrátil a pozrel sa na svoju ženu. „Všetko je fajn."

„Už si jej to povedal?"

Becca nadvihla obočie.

„Ešte som nestihol."

„Čo si mi mal povedať?" chcela vedieť.

„Včera sme hlasovali, či s nami zostaneš," odvetila Lori namiesto svojho manžela.

Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla. Lori jej ani včera nepripadala príliš prívetivá a dnes vyzerala ešte v horšej nálade. Hádzala po Becce jeden podozrievavý pohľad za druhým a nútila ju očakávať to najhoršie. Lenže už bolo o nej rozhodnuté a nič, čo by im povedala, by ich názor asi nezmenil. „A?"

„Väčšina bola za," odvetila.

Znamenalo to, že niektorí boli proti. Pre Beccu však bolo dôležité, že viac nemusela byť sama, a zo srdca jej spadol obrovský kameň, o ktorom ani nevedela, že tam je. Alebo skôr, tak si naň zvykla, že ho už ani nevnímala. Keď sa tak nad tým zamyslela, samota bola jednoznačne to najhoršie na jej putovaní. Nie nemŕtvi, nie nedostatok jedla či málo spánku. Bola to osamelosť.

„Môžeš s nami zostať, ak chceš," dodal Rick a znova bol na jeho tvári ten malý úsmev. „Ale veľa si od toho nesľubuj, ako som povedal, nič nemáme."

Na Beccinej tvári sa zjavil úsmev prezrádzajúci jej ohromnú úľavu. Prikývla. „Idem sa pobaliť." Prešla cez miestnosť okolo Lori. Becca nemusela byť génius, aby vedela, že hlasovala proti nej. Predpokladala, že ďalší, kto ju tam nechcel, bol lovec. Na chodbe sa zvrtla a zaborila pohľad do Rickových modrých očí. „Ďakujem."

Vybehla po schodoch a náhlila sa do izby. Keď už sa ju rozhodli prichýliť, rozhodne nebude riskovať, že ju tu nechajú kvôli tomu, že je príliš pomalá a nestihla sa zbaliť. Všetko oblečenie nedbanlivo nahádzala do cestovného vaku, prihodila tam aj šampón so sprchovým gélom, ktorý našla včera v kúpeľni, a vytiahla načaté dvojkilové vrecko sušeného ovocia a orieškov. Bolo ešte takmer plné. Zimnú bundu natlačila do ruksaku a zapla ho. Hodila na seba kožák a ruksak si prehodila cez zdravé plece. Keď rýchlo zišla z poschodia, zistila, že skupina sa zberala na odchod a väčšina z nich bola už vonku a nakladala batožinu do áut. Lori okolo nej bez slova prešla nasledovaná Rickovým ostrým pohľadom. Nevedela prečo, ale mala pocit, že medzi tými dvomi vládlo napätie, ktoré nemalo nič spoločné s tým, že Lori ju nechcela v skupine.

„Raňajkovali ste?" opýtala sa Ricka, ktorý sa zohýbal, aby vzal posledné dve tašky, čo boli pohodené na zemi.

Pri jej otázke sa na ňu pozrel, ako keby jej úplne preskočilo. Bola si vedomá toho, že to bola hlúpa otázka a zacítila, ako sa mierne začervenala. Podala mu vrecko, ktoré mala schované pod pazuchou poranenej ruky. „Nie sú to síce bohvieako výdatné raňajky, ale je to lepšie ako nič. Každému by sa mohlo ujsť aspoň za hrsť."

Rick si od nej vzal plastový sáčik. „Ďakujem."

„Keď ste z môjho vaku brali autolekárničku, museli ste tam nájsť jedlo. Prečo ste si ho jednoducho nevzali?"

„Povedal som ti, že takí nie sme."

Becca prikývla a v duchu sa pousmiala. Možno naozaj vyhrala jackpot, keď ju lovec trafil šípom do pleca. „Podelím sa s vami so všetkým, čo mám, ale musíme šetriť, pretože aj moje zásoby sú limitované. Pred desiatimi dňami sa mi podarilo naraziť na malé potraviny, ktoré ešte neboli úplne vybielené a nemotalo sa tam príliš veľa nemŕtvych. Iba vďaka tomu som prežila."

Becca nasledovala Ricka von z domu, zišla z prednej terasy a zastala pred autami, ktoré tam boli zaparkované. Rick okamžite spozoroval jej zaváhanie a ukázal na zelený SUV-čkový Hyundai. „Zvezieš sa s nami," povedal jej, hodil tašky do kufra a vybral sa aj so sušeným ovocím za Carlom a Lori.

Becca z pleca zhodila batoh a snažila sa ho jednou rukou napasovať do už tak plného priestoru. Keď sa jej to podarilo, zaregistrovala za sebou kroky nasledované tichým chrúmaním.

„Čo plece?" ozval sa jej za chrbtom zachrípnutý hlas. Zvrtla sa.

Keď sa včera stretla s pôvodcom svojho zranenia, nemala veľmi čas prezrieť si ho, pretože sa rýchlo vyparil do kuchyne a ona potom šla na poschodie. Teraz, keď sa k nemu otočila od kufra auta, nasala do seba celý jeho zjav, nie iba jeho hypnotické nezábudkovomodré oči. Mal bledú pokožku, ktorá už začínala preukazovať prvé známky ľahkého opálenia, hnedé rovné vlasy mal mierne vyrastené a bola si istá, že o pár mesiacov mu začnú padať do očí. Jeho črty boli ostré, akoby v úplnej symbióze s jeho chrapľavým hlasom a motorkárskym zjavom. Za jeho výrazné lícne kosti by nejedna žena vraždila. Becca si s prekvapením uvedomila, že pod nánosom jemnej špiny a neupravenosti, je v skutočnosti veľmi pekný, no takým tým drsným, surovým spôsobom. Bol ako neopracovaný diamant.

„Bolí," stručne odvetila a sledovala, ako do seba hodil posledné sušené ovocie a oriešky, ktoré mal v dlani. _Jej_ sušené ovocie a oriešky. Rýchlo prežúval a prezeral si ju. Prehltol a olízal si prsty na pravej ruke. Becca sa snažila, aby pri tom nevychovanom geste nenadvihla obočie.

„Bola to nehoda," nadhodil, pravý ukazovák si priložil späť k perám a začal si na ňom obhrýzať necht.

Tento raz obočie nadvihla. „To má byť ospravedlnenie?"

„Nie," stručne odvetil s prstom stále pri ústach a očami prilepenými na jej tvári. „Neurobil som to naschvál, ty si sa mi priplietla do cesty," povedal, ako keby to malo vysvetliť, prečo jej nemieni povedať ani jedno blbé prepáč.

Becca na neho zostala civieť, mierne zaskočená jeho prístupom. Mala to ale už podľa jeho včerajšieho chovania asi čakať. Rozhodla sa to radšej nekomentovať. „Mimochodom, som Rebecca Chapmanová. Becca, ak chceš," predstavila sa, ale ruku sa mu rozhodla nepodať. Nemala ani najmenší záujem dotknúť sa jeho pooblizovaných prstov.

Lovec prikývol. „Daryl Dixon."

„Daryl, odchádzame," ozval sa zrazu za Beccou Rick a zabuchol dvere na kufri auta tak rázne, až nadskočila.

Lovec prikývol. „Vďaka za jedlo," zašomral, než sa zvrtol a kráčal k svojej motorke. Becca za ním chvíľu hľadela, potom prešla k zadným dverám zeleného Hyundaia, aby nastúpila. Rick ju však zastavil a podával jej jej sekeru. Becca si ju vzala a stretla sa s jeho pohľadom.

„A pištoľ?"

Záporne pokrútil hlavou. „Až ti budeme plne veriť a dokážeš, že s ňou vieš narábať."

To jej veľmi nedávalo zmysel. „Ako vám mám dokázať, že strieľam dobre, keď mi nevrátiš zbraň?" spýtala sa, mračiac sa na neho.

„Neboj sa, príležitosť sa určite nájde," uistil ju Rick, obišiel auto a sadol si na miesto vodiča. Becca vkĺzla dozadu vedľa Carla a usmiala sa na neho. Keď sa zadívala z okna auta, zrak jej padol na zaprášenú čiernu motorku.

„Ako sa mu podarilo dostať ma sem na motorke? Bola som v bezvedomí."

Zacítila na sebe v spätnom zrkadle Rickove modré oči. „Povedal, že ťa k sebe priviazal vašimi opaskami, aby si nespadla."

Becca sa odvrátila od spätného zrkadla. Opasok celkom dôveryhodne vysvetľoval, prečo cítila tlak na hrudi, keď sa prebrala krátko po nehode. Otočila sa ku Carlovi, ktorý sedel vedľa nej a ktorý stále chrúmal oriešky so sušeným ovocím.

Usmiala sa na jeho rozžiarenú tvár. „Chutí?"

Carl sa zaškeril a prikývol.

 **ooOoo**

Chodili od domu k domu. Čo iné im zostávalo? Vyrabovali, čo sa dalo, prespávali v cudzích posteliach alebo na tvrdej zemi a ráno sa zasa pohli ďalej. Toto bol teraz ich život. Jej život. Beccine ťažko naškrečkované zásoby jedla boli preč akoby švihnutím čarovného prútika do dvoch dní. Mali obrovské šťastie, že Daryl bol veľmi skúsený a zručný lovec, inak by boli v poriadnej kaši. Na Lori si to večné trmácanie, samozrejme, vyberalo svoju daň a Rick bol čím ďalej podráždenejší a nervóznejší, pretože sa im ani po týždni nepodarilo nájsť nič permanentné. Becca bola tiež podráždená, ale nebolo to kvôli tomu, že boli neustále na pochode. Bolo to preto, lebo jej Rick stále nevrátil zbraň a ju to štvalo. Niežeby sa nevedela ubrániť aj bez nej, doteraz ju proti chodcom ani nepotrebovala, ale bola to istota, ktorá jej jednoducho chýbala a bez ktorej sa aj napriek tomu, že už nebola sama, necítila bezpečne. Bola na tú zbrať navyknutá a chcela ju späť. S Rickom však nepohla, ale aspoň jej dal veľký lovecký nôž, ktorý našli pri jednej rabovačke, a s ním sa jej zabíjalo nemŕtvych ľahšie ako s jej malou sekerou. Nehovoriac o tom, že to bolo rýchlejšie.

Prvé dva dni sa viezla v aute s Rickom, a potom si presadla k T-dogovi a Carol. Lori k nej bola stále chladná a veľmi rezervovaná a pozitívne nereagovala ani na Beccinu snahu roztopiť ten ľad, ktorý z nej sálal. Z jej prístupu bolo Becce jasné, že vôbec nemá záujem to zmeniť, a tak to vzdala. Keď sa k tomu pridalo tiché napätie medzi manželmi, na ktoré dosiaľ nenašla žiadne vysvetlenie, opýtala sa T-doga, či by mohla cestovať s nimi. Ani on, ani Carol proti tomu nič nemali a boli ochotní dopodrobna jej porozprávať, ako sa spoznali a ako sa dostali až sem. Becca im na oplátku tiež povedala niečo málo o svojom živote po konci sveta.

„Dobre, ľudia, bude to ako vždy. Ja, Daryl a T-dog ideme prví, ostatní počkajú, kým prezrieme dom a zatiaľ sledujú okolie. Keby ste uvideli chodcov, zakričte," inštruoval ich Rick, hoci Becca to nepovažovala za nevyhnutné. Ako sám povedal, ich postup bol vždy rovnaký.

Rick rozrazil dvere poschodového domu a všetci traja sa nahrunuli dnu so zbraňami pripravenými na útok. Ostatní sa zatiaľ rozostavili okolo vchodu do domu a striehli na zablúdených nemŕtvych. Keď po chvíli vyšiel Daryl von a kývol im, že môžu ísť dnu, Lori si uľahčene vydýchla a hnala sa aj s Carlom za svojím manželom. Becca počkala, kým vojdú do domu aj ostatní a hodila jeden rýchly pohľad na Daryla. V jednej ruke držal svoju čiernu kušu a v druhej... Becca nakrčila nos a odvrátila sa. Bola to vačica? Vždy preferovala, keď nevedela, čo jedla. Mala potom oveľa ľahší spánok a žalúdok sa jej neprevracal od znechutenia. Prešla okolo neho do domu ako posledná a stretla sa s jeho upreným pohľadom. Vedela, že si všimol, ako zareagovala na jeho úlovok, ale nekomentoval to.

Zložili si veci v najväčšej miestnosti v dome a keďže Becca vošla ako posledná, nezostalo pre ňu už miesto ani na pohovke, ani v jednom z kresiel. Veľmi ju to však netrápilo, už si na tvrdú zem zvykla. Zhodila z pleca batoh, dosadla vedľa neho a keď zodvihla hlavu, stretla sa s Hershelovým pohľadom.

„Plece je v poriadku?" opýtal sa a ona prikývla.

„Stále to trochu bolí, ale rana sa hojí rýchlejšie, než som čakala. Myslím, že za chvíľu už nebudem ani potrebovať obväz."

Hershel sa zatváril spokojne. „Neskôr sa pozriem, či to ešte potrebuje previazať."

Becca znova prikývla, nemala k tomu čo dodať. Už pred nejakým časom prestala ďakovať za jeho ošetrovateľské služby. Ale pravda bola taká, že keby nebolo ich, žiadnu ranu by nemala a ošetriť by nepotrebovala. Toto si však nechala pre seba.

Prešla pohľadom všetkých v miestnosti a zadívala sa na svoje kolená. Ich tváre vyzerali bezútešne a vyčerpane. Nechcela sa pozerať na toľkú beznádej a zrazu pocítila silnú túžbu vytratiť sa odtiaľ. Keď vošla do miestnosti Carol a oznámila im, že z vodovodu netečie voda, Becca rýchlo vyskočila zo zeme.

„Vedľa domu som videla studňu, môžem ísť po vodu," dobrovoľne sa prihlásila, len aby vypadla z tej atmosféry úplného zúfalstva.

„Dobre," súhlasil Rick, „T-dog pôjde s tebou."

Becca na neho prevrátila oči. „Je to iba pár metrov od domu, Rick, viem sa o seba postarať. A keby niečo, zakričím."

Chvíľu to vyzeralo, že bude namietať, ale nakoniec iba prikývol a nechal ju ísť samu. Vonku na schodoch prednej terasy sedel Daryl a pytval vačicu. Becca od toho vývaju decentne odvrátila hlavu, preskočila jeho nohy a zoskočila zo schodov.

„Hej, kam ideš?" zvolal za ňou.

„K studni po vodu," odvetila bez toho, aby sa k nemu otočila a celý čas, kým nezašla za roh domu, cítila na chrbte jeho pohľad. Keď prišla k studni a začala z nej vo vedre vyťahovať vodu, uvedomila si, že si celý ten proces predstavovala až príliš rozprávkovo. Neuvedomila si, akú silu v rukách bolo treba vyvinúť, aby vytiahla plné vedro. Sotva bola v štvrťke a rana v pleci sa začala bolestivo ozývať. Cítila, ako jej od námahy a bolesti vystúpili na čele kropaje potu. Zrazu jej však lano niekto vytrhol z ruky a ona nadskočila od prekvapenia a strachu. Keď zistila, že to bol Daryl, ustúpila od neho o dva kroky a zrazene ho sledovala. Dopekla s jeho tichým krokom a blbým zvykom zakrádať sa za ľuďmi! Nechápala, ako bolo možné, že ho nezačula ani vtedy, keď už bol blízko pri nej.

„Ako si to vedro chcela vytiahnuť až hore s tým ramenom?" zašomral skôr pre seba, než pre ňu a pomaly ťahal vedro hore. Svaly na rukách sa mu od námahy napínali a priťahovali jej pozornosť. Ak mala byť úprimná, Daryl bol ten posledný človek, od ktorého by čakala pomoc. Jeho drsný vzhľad a často nevrlá nálada nekričali práve ľudomil a džentlmen, ktorý bol dámam v ťažkostiach vždy na porúdzi.

„Nerátala som s tým, že to bude také ťažké," priznala a cítila, ako jej zahanbenie sfarbilo líca načerveno.

„To mi došlo."

Vytiahol jedno vedro, položil ho na zem a Becca mu podala druhé. Daryl ho spustil dolu, nabral vodu a začal ho vyťahovať. Ona zatiaľ zdravou rukou zdvihla už vytiahnuté vedro a vybrala sa smerom k domu. Prešla však sotva pár krokov, keď jej pozornosť upútalo zašušťanie, ktoré sa nieslo z húštia za domom neďaleko studne. Zastala, zvrtla sa k Darylovi, aby sa uistila, že sa jej to iba nezdalo a stretla sa s jeho ostražitým pohľadom. Keď sa vzduchom roznieslo chrapčanie a sykot mŕtvol, jeho ruky zastali v pohybe a iba ticho čakal. Becca rýchlo položila vedro na zem a vytiahla z púzdra lovecký nôž, ktorý jej nedávno podaroval Rick. Keď sa spoza kríkov vynorili dvaja chodci, bola pripravená.

„Zvládnem ich, vytiahni to vedro," povedala smerom k Darylovi a vykročila k chodcom. So skupinou bola iba pár dní, ale už cítila, ako ju to zmenilo. Bola s nimi oveľa odvážnejšia a už sa nebála ísť chodcom v ústrety namiesto toho, aby pred nimi utekala, ako to robila doteraz. Vedela, že jej vždy niekto bude kryť chrbát, keby došlo k najhoršiemu. Keď bola sama, musela myslieť na to, že jej nikto nepomôže, ak by sa dostala do ťažkostí. Okrem toho si brala príklad z Maggie, ktorá bola aj napriek svojmu nežnému zjavu drsná bojovníčka a z nemŕtvych nemala vôbec strach. Keď ju Becca prvýkrát uvidela bez váhania sa vrhnúť v ústrety chodcom, myslela si, že tomu dievčaťu úplne preskočilo, ale hneď vzápätí sa presvedčila, že staršia zo sestier Greenových nie je žiadna krehká snežienka. S nožom narábala zručne a strach ako by bol pre ňu úplne cudzie slovo. Becca ju za to obdivovala a chcela sa jej aspoň trochu podobať nehovoriac o tom, že ostatným musela dokázať, že môže byť právoplatný člen skupiny, o ktorého sa nikto nemusí starať.

Podišla k prvému chodcovi, natiahla ruku a schmatla ho za vlasy. Vždy bolo lepšie držať si ich od tela, pretože niektorí boli prekvapivo silní a ak by ich pustila bližšie, nemala by čas vyhnúť sa pohrýznutiu alebo škrabancu. Áno, dokonca aj škrabanec bol fatálny. Vrazila mu dýku rovno do oka a chodec sa s chrčaním zrútil na zem. Oči bolo to najistejšie miesto, kam bodnúť, pretože sa cez ne ľahko dostala k mozgu. Ak bol chodec nemŕtvy dlhšie, zvládla by to aj cez spráchnivenú, zhnitú lebku, ale človek nikdy nevedel, či sú čerství alebo už majú niečo za sebou.

Keď odhodila jedného chodca, vybrala sa k ďalšiemu. Jedným okom sledovala kríky, či sa ich odtiaľ náhodou neplíži viac. Načiahla ruku, aby ženskú schmatla za tmavé špinavé kadery, keď v tom okolo nej presvišťal šíp a zabodol sa jej rovno medzi oči. Becca nadskočila, sledovala, ako sa chodec rýchlo zrútil na zem a zvrtla sa k Darylovi. Ten práve skláňal svoju impozantnú kušu a stoicky jej opätoval pohľad.

Zamračila sa. „Mala som ju," povedala podráždeným tónom, zohla sa a tak, ako to videla robiť Daryla už mnohokrát, nohou pridržala chodcovu hlavu a vytiahla z nej jeho šíp. Keď sa k nemu znova otočila, iba pokrčil plecami a prehodil si kušu na plece. Jeho totálny nezáujem ju vytáčal. Mala chuť vykríknuť na neho, že ju vystrašil, keď jej okolo hlavy presvišťal jeho šíp a že ju mohol trafiť, ale Becca vedela, že to nebolo pravdepodobné. Ak si bola o Darylovi v niečom stopercentne istá, bolo to to, že nikdy neminul.

„Vezmi vedrá dovnútra, ja sa pôjdem pozrieť, či ich tu nečíha viac," prikázal jej.

Nemala práve chuť poslúchnuť ho, ako keby bola nejaký poslušný psíček, ale aj tak sa pohla k nemu po vedro. Vrazila mu šíp do ruky možno o niečo dôraznejšie, než bolo nutné, ale ani trochu ju to nemrzelo.

„Nepotrebujem pestúnku," precedila pomedzi zuby, zdvihla jeho vedro a išla vziať to, ktoré nechala predtým na zemi. Daryl jej neodpovedal, ale Becca to ani nečakala. Stisla zuby nad bolesťou v pleci a rýchlo priniesla obe vedrá s vodou do domu

Kým sa voda prevárala v kuchyni, informovala ostatných o incidente, ktorý sa stal pri studni, a tom, že Daryl išiel skontrolovať okolie. Pri slove chodci sa Rick s T-dogom naraz postavili a vyrazili ihneď za Darylom. Ona sa usadila späť k svojmu vaku, zaklonila hlavu a zatvorila oči. Ani nevedela ako a zadriemala. Zobudila sa až na buchnutie vchodových dverí. Za oknami už bola tma a miestnosťou sa niesla vôňa pečeného mäsa. Becce zaškŕkalo v žalúdku. Vedela, že jedlo nebude ani zďaleka také dobré, ako dobre voňalo, pretože nemali žiadne korenie ani soľ, ale aspoň bude mať konečne v žalúdku niečo teplé. Ukázalo sa, že okrem vačice sa Darylovi podarilo chytiť dvoch divých zajacov. Keď vzala do úvahy, čo a koľko toho zjedli za posledný týždeň, považovala to za takú malú hostinu.

„Dobré ráno."

Becca sa otočila a stretla sa s T-dogovými tmavými očami. Trochu zahanbene sa usmiala a kývla mu hlavou. „Nemala som v úmysle zaspať."

T-dog pokrčil plecami. „Aj tak nebolo čo iné robiť," uistil ju a ona sa vďaka tomu cítila aspoň o niečo menej vinne. „Choď si vziať jedlo skôr, než ti nič nezostane."

Becca vďačne prikývla. T-doga mala rada. Hoci mal výzor zápasníka, stihlo jej už dôjsť, že srdce mal zo zlata a bol to správny chlap. On, Glenn a Beth ju prijali medzi seba takmer okamžite a rozprávali sa s ňou asi najčastejšie. A Carl, samozrejme. Toho si získala proviantmi zo svojho batohu. V duchu sa uškrnula nad jej prvým rozhovorom s T-dogom.

„Takže... čítal som, že si chodila s nejakým raperom...," načal T-dog hneď prvý večer, čo sa pridala k ich skupine. Nenašli vtedy dom, v ktorom by mohli prečkať noc, a tak sa rozhodli utáboriť v lese. Ani jeden toho v tú noc veľa nenaspal zo strachu, že by ich napadlo stádo chodcov, ktorých tam bolo v poslednej dobe neúrekom.

„Áno," zdráhavo pripustila a zízala do plameňov. Noci boli stále chladné a bez ohňa by vonku asi pomrzli.

„Aký je v skutočnosti?" spýtal sa posmelený T-dog nadšeným hlasom. „Mám všetky jeho albumy, jeho pesničky sú pecky."

Becca sa k nemu otočila a nadvihla obočie. „Vidím, že si fanúšik, čo?"

T-dog prikývol. „Neuraz sa, ale ty nevyzeráš ako niekto, kto sa dá dokopy s raperom."

Uchechtla sa. „Očividne ani nie som. Celý náš krátky vzťah môžem nazvať jedine veľkou chybou v mojom úsudku. Nechcem ti brať ilúzie, ale väčšieho kreténa by si našiel asi ťažko."

Ešte stále jej bolo do smiechu, keď si spomenula na výraz, ktorý sa objavil na T-dogovej tvári. Nuž, áno, ľudia si slávne osobnosti väčšinou veľmi idealizovali.

Beth to k nej ťahalo preto, že počúvala jej piesne a bola jej fanúšička. A Glenn... Glenn bol jednoducho dobrák od kosti a veľmi milý chalan, s ktorým si vedela predstaviť priateľstvo aj vo svete pred epidémiou.

Povzdychla si, zahnala spomienky do úzadia a vyškriabala sa na nohy. Zdalo sa, že teraz bola úplne schopná zaspať aj posediačky opretá o stenu. Pamätala si časy, keď by bez úplnej tmy a ticha o spánku nemohla ani uvažovať. Prešla cez dom do kuchyne a skepticky sa zadívala na zvyšky, ktoré zostali na plechu. Nevyzerali vábne a bolo toho žalostne málo, ale mohla si za to sama - nemala zaspať.

„Už toho veľa nezostalo," ozvalo sa jej za chrbtom a ona nadskočila. Carol prešla okolo nej k plechu položenému na špinavej kuchynskej linke a jedlo preložila na tanier, ktorý jej podala.

Becca si ho od nej vzala a pokrčila plecami. „Čo už narobíš."

„Mám ti od Hershela odkázať, aby si za ním išla kvôli preväzu, keď sa zobudíš. Je hore v jednej zo spální."

Becca prikývla, sadla si na stoličku a rýchlo do seba nahádzala zvyšné mäso. Hodili by sa k nemu pečené zemiaky, ale o tých nemohla ani snívať. Keď vyšla na prvé poschodie, Hershela našla veľmi rýchlo. Vošla do izby, ktorú zdieľal s Beth a on jej prikázal, aby si sadla na posteľ. Odviazal jej obväz, nanovo vyčistil ranu so zbytkom alkoholu a použil nový preväz. Becca dúfala, že to bolo už naposledy.

„S tou malou fľaštičkou alkoholu a pochybnými obväzmi je skoro zázrak, že si nedostala infekciu," podotkol Hershel, keď spratával použité obväzy.

Becca sa sama pre seba usmiala. „Viem, už ste mi to povedali asi stokrát." Ona sama bola prekvapená, že to s jej zranením išlo tak hladko.

Keď sa vrátila dole do obývacej miestnosti, vyhrabala zo svojho batoha zubnú pastu a aj s kefkou vkĺzla do kúpeľne. Oprela sa o umývadlo, nabrala odvahu a pozrela sa do zrkadla. Na tvári mala pár šmúh, ktoré si ihneď utrela, ale myslela si, že bude vyzerať oveľa horšie. Olivovozelené oči dávno stratili svoj bývalý lesk a jej čokoládovohnedé vlasy, ktoré kedysi vyzerali tak zdravo a bohato, boli zrazu zvädnuté a bez života. Jej jemné črty tváre sa síce nezmenili, ale vyčerpanie ju zostarovalo, hoci stále vyzerala mladšie, než v skutočnosti bola. Povzdychla si, otočila sa k zrkadlu chrbtom a vyčistila si zuby. Keď sa vrátila do obývacej izby, na zemi pri stene si rozložila svoj spacák. Izby na poschodí už boli obsadené a ona zostala spať dole aj s Carol, T-dogom, Rickom a Darylom. Ľahla si, zababušila sa do spacáku a zatvorila oči. Vedela, že dúfať v lepší zajtrajšok bolo zbytočné, ale dúfala aspoň v pokojné sny.

 **ooOoo**

Začiatkom druhého týždňa so skupinou sa Becca konečne mohla vzdať nosenia zimnej bundy. Jej rana na pleci bola síce citlivá, ale už ju nebolela a to považovala za taký malý zázrak. Stačilo iba pár dní a už vedela, že toto boli ľudia, s ktorými sa chcela pretĺkať epidémiou napadnutým svetom. Nepotrebovala veľa času na to, aby si uvedomila, že oni neboli len akási skupina, boli ako rodina. Kryli si navzájom chrbát, starali sa o seba a záležalo im na sebe a Becca zúfalo túžila patriť k nim. Bola ochotná začleniť sa k nim za každú cenu, hoci si od nich zatiaľ držala trochu odstup.

Po ďalších dvoch dňoch bezcieľneho putovania a vyhýbania sa tlupám nemŕtvych, narazili na malé zapadnuté mestečko s jediným obchodom s potravinami. Bolo to však aspoň niečo a oni si súrne potrebovali doplniť zásoby jedla. Zastavili na okraji mestečka a Rick zostavil tím, ktorý zvyčajne chodil na rabovačky - on, T-dog, Daryl a Glenn. Občas s nimi chodila aj Maggie, ale tento obchod bol malý a nepotrebovali toľko ľudí.

Práve si všetci traja vyprázdňovali vaky, aby ich mohli naplniť jedlom, ak nejaké nájdu, keď k nim pristúpila Becca.

„Rick," oslovila ho a on na ňu vzhliadol od ruksaku, „chcem ísť s vami," povedala mu.

Rick sa narovnal. „Počula si, čo som povedal Maggie. Obchod je malý, vystačíme si."

„Ja viem, ale aj tak chcem ísť," naliehala. Bola s nimi už vyše týždňa a dosiaľ im s tým boľavým plecom nebola veľmi nápomocná. Chcela im dokázať, že im môže so všetkým pomôcť a že nie je iba na príťaž.

Rick sa na ňu nerozhodne zadíval. „Si si istá? Podľa Hershela ešte nie si úplne zdravá."

„Som v poriadku," uistila ho. Všimla si pohľad, ktorý hodil na Daryla. Chcel vedieť jeho názor a Becca sa k nemu s očakávaním otočila. Lovec si ju prehliadol od hlavy po päty a pokrčil plecami.

„Ak chce ísť, nech ide," povedal Rickovi, „ale ak sa dostane do šlamastiky, ja ju z nej ťahať nebudem."

Becca stisla pery, ale svoj uštipačný komentár si radšej nechala pre seba a otočila sa k Rickovi. Ten napokon prikývol a ona sa pripravila spolu s nimi.

Dostať sa k potravinám nebolo až také ťažké. Zakrádali sa spletitými uličkami malého mestečka najtichšie, ako sa dalo, a vďaka Rickovmu a Darylovmu opatrnému vedeniu boli nútení zabiť iba zopár chodcov, ktorých zvládli ľavou zadnou. Potichu vošli jeden za druhým do obchodu a Rick im naznačil, aby sa rozdelili a každý si vzal jednu uličku. Becca stískala v ruke nôž a cítila, ako sa jej od potu pomaly kĺzal v dlani. Vedela, ako zabiť chodca, ale aj tak bola vždy nervózna a bála sa, že sa stane niečo neočakávané a ona to nezvládne. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, aby sa upokojila. Toto bol teraz svet, v ktorom žila, a ona sa musela prispôsobiť. Nemohla byť s nervami v koncoch zakaždým, keď pôjdu zháňať jedlo.

Nakukla do svojej uličky. Uistila sa, že je prázdna, zastrčila si nôž za opasok, zvesila z pliec batoh a otvorila ho. Nebolo tam toho veľa a bolo na prvý pohľad jasné, že obchod bol už niekoľkokrát obeťou vyhladovaných pocestných. Becca nahádzala do vaku pár instantných polievok, dva balíčky krekrov, tri konzervy červenej fazule a jednu konzervu hrášku. Zo zeme zodvihla pár balíčkov žuvačiek a dva balíčky piškót. Oči jej zažiarili ako svetlušky, keď spopod regála uvidela vytŕčať roh čohosi, čo vyzeralo ako obal od čokolády. Keď sa ukázalo, že mala pravdu, skoro sa od šťastia rozosmiala a začala tancovať. Dokonca to bolo veľké balenie. Becca ju rýchlo hodila do ruksaku a okamžite sa dala na štyri dúfajúc, že pod regálmi nájde ešte nejaké poklady. Zbadala tam zatúlanú konzervu s paštétou, jedno zhnité jablko, fľašku koly a jackpot – gigantické balenie ryže.

Musela sa strčil hlbšie pod regál, aby dosiahla na objemné balenie. Špičky prstov sa už dotýkali plastového vrecka, keď za chrbtom začula známe mŕtvolné chrčanie a hnilobný zápach. Strhla sa, snažila sa dostať spod regála, ale bola zastrčená príliš hlboko. Zaprela sa rukami o podlahu a vytlačila sa z úzkeho priestoru. Hneď ako bola voľná, otočila sa na chrbát a chcela spoza opaska vytiahnuť svoju novú dýku, ale už bolo príliš neskoro. Chodec bol pri nej, zakopol o jej nohy a zvalil sa rovno na ňu. Becca vykríkla, načiahla ruky pred seba, aby si ho udržala čo najviac od tela, a do pleca jej vystrelila prudká bolesť. Znova vykríkla a zaťala zuby. Chodec sa metal, chrčal na ňu, vzpieral sa a obklopoval ju svojím odporným pachom rozkladu a hniloby, z ktorého sa jej prevracal žalúdok.

Becca vedela, že nemá šancu dostať sa k dýke, pretože rukou s poraneným plecom by ho od seba neudržala dosť dlho na to, aby ju vytiahla spoza opaska a bodla ho. Na čelo jej od námahy vystúpili kropaje potu. Dlhšie to už nevydrží a jediná možnosť, ako z toho vyviaznuť živá, bola, že sa nejako pretočí na neho. Problém bol v tom, že bol príliš ťažký a ona bola už aj tak oslabená zranením a bojom s jeho metajúcim sa telom. Cítila, ako jej povoľuje zranená ruka a do očí sa jej natlačili slzy. Prečo teraz? Prečo musí zomrieť teraz, keď našla skupinu, ktorá vyzerala tak sľubne? Zadržala vzlyk, ktorý sa jej dral z hrdla a pripravila sa na neodvratný koniec, keď jeho obrovská váha zrazu zmizla z jej tela. Chodec sa odvalil na stranu a vzduchom sa rozleteli kúsky jeho roztrieskaného mozgu. Becca sa strhla a automaticky zatvorila oči, keď pár fŕkancov dopadlo na jej tvár. Keď ich znova otvorila, skláňal sa nad ňou Daryl a vpíjal sa do nej svojím nezábudkovým pohľadom.

„V poriadku?" spýtal sa.

Vyvalila na neho oči a naprázdno prehltla.

„Pohrýzol ťa?" dožadoval sa, keď mlčala. Becca rýchlo pokrútila hlavou. Za Darylom sa už ozývali rýchle kroky a hlasy dožadujúce sa vysvetlenia, čo mali znamenať tie výkriky.

„Becca, si v poriadku?" počula Glenna.

Posadila sa a pohľad jej padol na troch mužov náhliacich sa k nim zo vzdialenejšieho konca uličky. „Áno, nič sa nestalo," zvolala stále ešte trochu otrasená a pomaly sa postavila. Chytila si plece a zamračila sa. Bolesť bola späť.

„Čo sa stalo?" chcel vedieť Rick, keď k nim všetci pristúpili.

Becca si zahryzla do pery a odvrátila od nich pohľad. Tak veľmi im chcela dokázať, že je schopná robiť niečo produktívne a prvú šancu, ktorú dostane, takto kolosálne zbabre. „Našla som pod regálom veľké balenie ryže. Bolo ďaleko, tak som sa strčila pod regál a keď som ho začula," hlavou ukázala na nehybného chodca na zemi, „nestihla som sa odtiaľ dostať dostatočne rýchlo. Spadol na mňa a s ja som nemohla vytiahnuť dýku a zabiť ho."

„Ale si v poriadku, nie?" uistil sa Rick.

Becca prikývla. „Iste, nič mi nie je, len to znova trochu začalo bolieť," povedala a rukou zvierala svoje úbohé rameno.

Rick si povzdychol a vošiel si rukou do hnedých zvlnených vlasov. „Nemal som nás rozdeliť, mali sme chodiť po dvoch."

Becca sa na neho dívala s neistým výrazom na tvári. Predpokladala, že jej bude nadávať do hlupáň a povie jej, že ju už nikdy nevezme na žiadnu rabovačku a možno jej nepoužiteľný zadok vykopne zo skupiny. Ale miesto toho si myslel, že to bola jeho vina.

„Vypadnime odtiaľto," ozval sa zrazu po chvíli ticha. „Aj tak tu dokopy nič nie je."

Všetci súhlasne zamrmlali a pohli sa k východu.

„Počkajte," zastavila ich Becca. „Keď ma už kvôli tej ryži skoro dostal, neodídem bez nej." Ľahla si na brucho a znova sa nasúkala do úzkeho priestoru pod regálom. Dosiahla na vrece s ryžou a s miernymi obtiažami sa dostala von. Glennovi len tak zažiarili oči, keď sa pozrel na päťkilové balenie. Becca nemala potuchy, ako sa mohlo dostať pod regál, ale bolo jej to jedno. Hlavné bolo, že tam na nich čakalo a oni budú mať v najbližších dňoch čo jesť. Zbalila ruksak, vyložila si ho na plecia a potichu zanadávala, keď sa rana ozvala, ako keby bola čerstvá. Nasledovala Ricka s T-dogom von z obchodu a tou istou cestou sa pobrali k ostatným.

 **ooOoo**

Keď sa vrátili späť a ukázali skupine svoj úlovok, pri pohľade na Beccinu korisť zavládlo všeobecné nadšenie. Becca s nesmelým úsmevom príjmala jemné potľapanie po zdravom pleci a hoci o slovách ‚dobrá práca' trochu pochybovala, pretože nebyť Daryla, nebola by tam ani ona, ani jedlo, padlo jej to dobre. Nehovoriac o tom, že ju to akosi viac začlenilo do ich skupiny.

V tú noc si našli nocľah v jednom z domov v okrajovej časti, ktorá nebola veľmi zamorená chodcami, a Carol sa s úsmevom na tvári podujala uvariť im večeru. Becce prenechali malú izbu s jednou posteľou a Hershel sa jej pozrel na boľavé plece. Našťastie to nebolo nič vážne, jednoducho ho príliš namáhala a teraz za to musí platiť.

Po povinnej prehliadke od zverolekára sa šla najprv osprchovať - zase v studenej vode - a zmyť z tváre fŕkance odumretého mozgu. Keď sa prezliekla do čistého oblečenia a oprala to, čo mala v ten deň na sebe, pobrala sa na prízemie k ostatným, kde už rozvoniavala večera. V žalúdku jej na odpoveď zaškŕkalo. Nevedela sa dočkať, kedy si do úst znova vloží niečo teplé a chutné. Vošla do miestnosti, kde boli všetci usadení buď na pohovke alebo na zemi a ihneď si všimla, že Daryl tam nie je. Zvrtla sa a išla prehľadať dom. Našla ho stáť v tme na zadnej terase s kušou po boku a cigaretou v ruke. Zdalo sa, že aj jemu sa z obchodu niečo ušlo, pretože predtým ho nikdy fajčiť nevidela. Vyšla von a on sa k nej na sekundu otočil, než odvrátil pohľad.

„Ehm," odkašľala si Becca a v duchu sa pýtala sama seba, prečo je, dopekla, nervózna. Nikdy nebývala pri ľuďoch nervózna. Pri svojej práci si zvykla jednať s kade-kým a to ju naučilo vystupovať sebavedomo. No pri ňom sa vždy cítila maličká ako akási zahanbená škôlkarka. „Ďakujem," dostala zo seba.

Zvrtol sa a nadvihol na ňu obočie. „Za čo?"

„Za to, že si ma v tom obchode zachránil. Bez teba by som bola teraz mŕtva... alebo skôr nemŕtva."

Pokrčil plecami. „Čo iné som mal robiť?"

„No, povedal si predsa, že ak sa dostanem do šlamastiky, nebudeš ma z nej ťahať."

Oči, ktoré sa v tej tme zdali čierne a nie blankytnemodré, sa do nej na krátku chvíľu zabodli, než sa odvrátil a otočil sa chrbtom k nej. „Keby si tam exla, nenašli by sme ryžu a znova by sme išli spať s prázdnymi žalúdkami. Povedal by som, že sme si kvit," zašomral.

Becca nadvihla obočie na jeho zátylok a pokrútila hlavou. Naozaj jej povedal, že jej život je hodný jedného balenia ryže? Kretén!

Zvrtla sa, bez slova vošla do domu a v obývačke naštvane dosadla na zem. Kým čakala na večeru, prisadla si k nej Beth. „Čo sa deje?" opýtala sa jej. „Bolí ťa plece?"

„Nie."

„Tak čo potom?"

Becca si povzdychla a trhla ramenami. „Robin Hood je idiot."

Beth sa usmiala. „Ja viem. Ale nie je vždy zlý, je iba trochu náladový."

„Hm," zabručala Becca. Naozaj nevedela, čo si o ňom mala myslieť. Carol jej raz povedala, že oproti tomu, aký býval Daryl výbušný, je teraz hotovou oázou pokoja. Stále sa občas dokázal kvôli niečomu veľmi nahnevať a vtedy trochu strácal hlavu, ale už nebol taký popudlivý ako kedysi. S ostatnými teraz vychádzal oveľa lepšie, hoci občas z jeho úst vyleteli tvrdé a kruté slová, ktorými ľudí dokázal raniť. Rick ho však rešpektoval a záležalo mu na jeho názore a vyzeralo to, že si boli celkom blízki. Podľa Carol bol dôvod, prečo sa zrazu tak zmenil, to, že už nebol pod vplyvom svojho idiotského brata a zistil, že ľuďom, s ktorými je v skupine, na ňom naozaj záleží.

Tak či onak, Becca jeho staré ja nepoznala, a tak nemohla považovať jeho terajšie správanie za príjemnú zmenu. Ani nevedela, do akej miery mohla Carole veriť, pretože sa jej zdalo, že bola príliš zaujatá. Becce sa totiž videlo, akoby medzi nimi dvomi niečo bolo. Nebolo to v ničom konkrétnom, nikdy sa nedržali za ruky ani sa nikdy nepobozkali, ale Becca to videla v spôsobe, ako sa s ním rozprávala a tiež v tom, že Daryl sa s ňou rozprával častejšie než s ostatnými s výnimkou Ricka. Bolo to, ako keby medzi nimi bolo nejaké spojenie, len nevedela aké.

Keď ich Carol zavolala na večeru, všetci sa nahrnuli do kuchyne, pobrali si svoje prídely a spolu sa navečerali v obývačke. Becca sa pousmiala. Skoro to vyzeralo ako sviatočná večera s celou rodinou. Krátko po jedle sa uchýlila do súkromia svojej malej izby. Zakaždým, keď našli nejaký bezpečný dom na prespanie, striedali sa v tom, kto bude spať v posteliach a kto na zemi. Za iných okolností by to bolo Becce úplne jedno, ale keďže ju znova bolelo plece, mäkká posteľ bola pre bezbolestný spánok predsa len lepšia ako tvrdá podlaha. Umyla si zuby, vyzliekla sa a vyčerpaná padla na božsky mäkký matrac.


	3. Chapter 3

Nejedli poriadne už štyri dni a kolobeh únavy, zlej nálady a beznádeje sa znova naplno roztočil. Prešacovali niekoľko domov, ale všetky už boli vyrabované a oni nenašli vôbec nič. Keď sa z núdze utáborili neďaleko lesa, Daryl sa opäť pokúsil ísť niečo uloviť. Becca sa zhŕkla s ostatnými okolo ohňa a pritiahla si kolená k hrudi. Bola hladná a ustatá. Bojovala s nutkaním siahnuť do svojho batohu a vytiahnuť odtiaľ tú čokoládovú energetickú tyčinku, ktorú si šetrila už vyše dvoch týždňov. Vedela, že to nemohla urobiť, pretože by nebola schopná zjesť ju pred ostatnými a nechať ich dívať sa na ňu. A ani nemala chuť sa o ňu s nimi podeliť. Glenn sa usadil vedľa nej a zadíval sa do plameňov.

„Toto je asi úplne iný život, na aký si bola zvyknutá, čo?" ozval sa po chvíli.

Becca vzhliadla a nadvihla na neho obočie. „Myslím, že nikto z nás nie je zvyknutý na takéto niečo a je jedno, aký životný štandard mal. Aj keby som nebola speváčka, ale povedzme obyčajná predavačka v supermarkete, nebolo by to pre mňa ľahšie."

„Asi máš pravdu," súhlasil. „Ja som roznášal pizzu v Macone. Pred týmito sračkami som bol iba krôčik od bankrotu. Hrozilo mi, že prídem o auto a o byt a bol som príliš hrdý na to, aby som požiadal rodičov o pomoc."

Becca prikývla na znak, že chápe, hoci v skutočnosti nechápala. Nikdy nemala hlboko do vrecka a v podobnej situácii sa ešte neocitla. „A čo vy ostatní?" spýtala sa hladná po informáciách, ale najmä po nejakom rozptýlení, ktoré by odviedlo jej myseľ od toho, aká je strašne hladná.

„Ja som bol policajt, to už vieš," ozval sa Rick. „Lory vyštudovala umenie a po škole zostal doma s Carlom a tvorila."

Štíhla tmavovláska sa usmiala do oranžového ohňa. „Vždy som bola rada, že mám umelecké cítenie, ale teraz mi je to nanič. Štetcom chodca nezlikviduješ."

„No, teoreticky by to šlo," povedal Glenn a ostaní sa krátko zasmiali. V poslednej dobe bol v ich skupine smiech veľmi zriedkavým úkazom.

„T, a čo ty?"

T-dog pokrčil plecami. „Nerobil som nič výnimočné. Bol som predavač v železiarstve."

„Čo som robil pred tým ja, už vieš," povedal Hershel. „Maggie chodila do posledného ročníka na univerzite a Beth chodila na strednú."

„Čo si študovala?" opýtala sa Becca.

„Krajinné inžinierstvo," odpovedala Maggie a na tvári sa jej zjavil kyslý výraz. „Ja viem, znie to strašne nudne."

„A je?"

Zasmiala sa. „To teda áno."

„Keby si mohla, išla by si študovať niečo iné?"

Maggie pokrčila plecami. „Zrejme áno, ale ani neviem, čo by to bolo. Je to asi smutné, čo? V mojom veku ešte nevedieť, čo by som chcela v živote robiť. Ale apokalypsa to za mňa vyriešila."

Becca prechádzala pohľadom od jedného člena skupiny k druhému, až sa zastavila na Carol. „Carol? A čo ty?"

Trochu ju prekvapilo, keď oslovená žena sklopila pohľad akoby v zahanbení. Pozrela sa na ostatných, ale ani jeden jej neopätoval pohľad. Vôbec sa na ňu nepozreli. „Bola som doma," povedala po chvíli ticha. „Ed, môj manžel, nechcel, aby som pracovala. Občas som predávala susedkám kozmetiku z katalógu, aby som si zarobila nejaké peniaze navyšše, ale to sa asi nepovažuje za prácu. Starala som sa o domácnosť a o... o Sophiu."

Becca sa zamračila. „Kto je Sophia?" vyhŕkla, ale odpoveď jej došla skôr, než jej Carol odpovedala.

„Moja dcéra."

Nebolo treba pýtať sa, čo sa stalo s jej rodinou. Odpoveď videla v jej smutných očiach a zrazu jej dávalo zmysel, prečo Carol vyzerala vždy tak zronene. Prísť o muža a podľa všetkého svoju jedinú dcéru muselo byť pre každého zničujúce. Becca si v duchu vynadala. Prečo nedržala radšej zobák? Ale škoda bola už napáchaná a na ich skupinu dopadlo ťaživé ticho.

Po chvíli začali ostatní diskutovať o tom, ktorým smerom sa vydajú zajtra, ale Carol sa do rozhovoru nezapojila. Ani Becca nie. Namiesto toho vstala a zamierila do lesnej húštiny.

„Hej, Becca!" zvolal za ňou Rick a ona sa zvrtla. „Kam ideš?"

„Ehm... na vécko," hlesla a keď uvidela, ako sa Carl zachichotal, prevrátila oči. „Človek sa tu snaží byť diskrétny a takto to dopadne."

Rick sa na ňu uškrnul, pokrčil plecami a ona to zobrala ako povolenie na opustenie táboriska. Zvrtla sa a ponorila sa do tmavého lesa. Klamala. Nepotrebovala ísť na toaletu, iba potrebovala vypadnúť od Carolinho prázdneho pohľadu a nepríjemného ticha. Prešla zopár metrov, oprela sa o kmeň stromu a zaklonila hlavu. Hoci bola nevýslovne rada, že už nebola odkázaná putovať sama, občas si od skupiny potrebovala oddýchnuť. Keď niekoľko dní žijete, jete, spíte a trávite každú jednu minútu dňa s ďalšími desiatimi ľuďmi, po istom čase potrebujete aspoň pár minút samoty.

Povzdychla si, zviezla sa po kmeni do drepu a oprela si lakte o kolená. Zostala tak sotva pár sekúnd, keď sa za ňou ozvalo zašušťanie a kroky. Okamžite sa napla, ale potlačila prvotný popud vyskočiť na nohy, pretože na seba nechcela rýchlym pohybom pritiahnuť pozornosť. Zostala čupieť a načúvala. Keď k nej aj so šuchotom doľahli tlmené nadávky a ona spoznala hlboký chrapľavý hlas, odľahlo jej. Pomaly sa vyštverala na nohy a vykukla spoza stromu. Blížil sa k nej s kušou opretou o plece a v druhej ruke niesol niečo, čo vyzeralo ako vrece. Celý čas do niečoho kopal, rozhadzoval jednou rukou a z úst sa mu valila záplava nadávok. Páni, ten mal ale rozmanitý slovník!

Vyšla spoza stromu. Bola prekvapená, že lovec si ju s tým svojim vytrénovaným sluchom doteraz nevšimol. Zrejme bol príliš nahnevaný. Zaregistroval ju až vtedy, keď ho sama ohlásila.

„Daryl?" váhavo zvolala.

Strhol sa, zvrtol sa jej smerom a vrhol na ňu nahnevaný pohľad.

„Stalo sa niečo? Si zranený?" spýtala sa. Možno ho zatiaľ dobre nepoznala, pretože sa s ňou veľmi nerozprával a niekedy jej dokonca pripadalo, ako keby sa jej vyhýbal, ale vedela si predstaviť, že ak by bol zranený, vyvolalo by to v ňom skôr hnev.

„Čo tu, dopekla, robíš?" vyštekol na ňu tak prudko, až mimovoľne o krok cúvla.

„Len som bola... prejsť sa," váhavo dokončila, keď sa rozhodla, že jemu tú rozprávku o toalete rozhodne nepovie. Hlavou kývla na zviera, ktoré z diaľky považovala za vrece, ale ktoré bolo v skutočnosti líškou. „Vidím, že sa ti darilo."

„Darilo?" zlostne zvolal. „Toto je len zasraná jednohubka. Už som takmer mal jeleňa. Sledoval som jeho stopy a trafil som ho, ale ešte niekoľko metrov bežal a kým som sa k nemu dostal, dvaja z tých vyjebancov sa ním už kŕmili. Kurva!"

„Hej," pokúsila sa o upokojujúci tón, „ale chytil si líšku a aj to je viac než nič. Nemusíš sa kvôli tomu tak rozčuľovať."

„Čo ty o tom vieš?" vykríkol a priblížil sa k nej. „Ty si ho nestopovala celé hodiny, len aby ti ho vyfúkli tí vyjebanci!"

Becca znova zaspätkovala. Rozvírila sa v nej zmes hnevu, ale aj obáv nad jeho správaním. Na obavy však nebol dôvod, pretože Daryl sa s ňou viac nemienil baviť. Bez slova s rozšírenými nozdrami a výrazom nazúreného pitbula prešiel okolo nej a namieril si to k táboru. Becca tam ešte chvíľu zostala zarazene stáť a zízať do prázdna, než sa zvrtla a nasledovala ho.

Keď si sadla pri ohni na svoje miesto medzi Glennom a T-dogom, hádzala po Darylovi pohľadom dýky rovno do srdca, kým sa snažil zvliecť líšku z kožuchu. Jeho blankytné oči sa jej však vyhýbali a jej snahu dať mu najavo, ako veľmi je na neho naštvaná, úplne ignoroval. Ale aspoň sa jej potvrdilo, že by sa asi nemala pokúšať byť k nemu priateľská a rozprávať sa s ním. Nebolo to prvýkrát, čo k nej bol protivný a to jasne hovorilo o tom, že ju jednoducho nemá rád. A Becca nemala ani dostatok energie, ani chuti pokúsiť sa to zmeniť.

 **ooOoo**

Išli už asi dve hodiny, keď sa pristavili pri ďalšom z radu opustených domov. Becca nasledovala Carol z auta, zabuchla za sebou dvere a vytiahla nôž pripravená na útok chodcov, ak by sa tam nejakí zjavili.

Postup bol vždy rovnaký. Rick, T-dog a Daryl šli do poschodového domu prví. Jediný rozdiel oproti predchádzajúcim dňom bol ten, že tentokrát ich nasledoval aj Carl. Hoci Becca už bola svedkom toho, že Carl vedel narábať so zbraňou tak dobre ako Maggie alebo Glenn, mala o takomto postupe svoje pochybnosti. Tie si však nechala pre seba. Ona predsa nebola jeho rodič. Keď bol dom bezpečný, Rick na nich krátko zapískal a celá skupina ovešaná batohmi a spacákmi sa presunula dnu. Keď Becca prechádzala okolo Daryla, ktorý stál naspodku schodiska na prvé poschodie, zarazene sa zadívala na zastrelenú sovu, ktorý zvieral v rukách a šklbal z nej operenie. Ten chlap bol očividne schopný zjesť čokoľvek. Ale... to už boli asi všetci. Tento raz Becca dokázala ovládnuť výraz tváre, nie ako vtedy pri tej vačici, no keď sa stretla s lovcovými modrými očami, aj tak mala pocit, že dobre vedel, čo si myslí. Odvrátila od neho pohľad a mlčky prešla popri ňom. Od toho incidentu v lese, keď na ňu bezdôvodne nakričal, s ním neprehovorila ani jedno slovo. Niežeby sa o to Daryl snažil.

Zložila sa s ostatnými v jednej z miestností. Sadla si na zložený spacák vedľa Beth a natiahla pred seba nohy. Bola zničená, ale nie fyzicky. Oprela sa chrbtom o stenu, keď sa zrazu vedľa nej odkiaľsi z domu vynoril Carl s dvomi plechovkami niečoho, čo Becca o chvíľu neskôr podľa etikety identifikovala ako žrádlo pre psov. Vybral vreckový nôž a otvoril konzervu. Becca na neho vyvalila oči a ostatní nemo zízali na brečku, ktorý sa chystal zjesť. Ani nevedela, čo bolo nechutnejšie. Žrádlo pre psov alebo Dary, ktorý teraz sedel na opierke pohovky rovno oproti nej a pokračoval v šklbaní sovy, ktorú mal v pláne upiecť.

Nikto Carlovi nič nepovedal. Všetci len zarazene a snáď i chápavo zízali. Becca sa už-už chystal vykríknuť, nech to neje, keď mu Rick vytrhol konzervu z ruky a šmaril ju do vyprahnutého kozuba. Becca kútikom oka zachytila, ako pri tom ostrom zvuku Daryl nadskočil a pozrela sa na neho.

Povzdychla si a počochrala koreň nosa. Boli na tom biedne. Tých málo potravín, ktoré sa im podarilo pred pár dňami uchmatnúť z obchodu, bolo nenávratne preč a teraz prakticky hladovali. Daryl sa snažil loviť, kedykoľvek na to bola možnosť, ale zdalo sa, že tí prekliati chodci si začali pochutnávať nielen na ľuďoch, ale žrali už aj ich potravu. Boli hladní, oslabení a unavení. Všetci z toho už boli vyčerpaní a keď sa Becca okolo seba poobzerala, videla len prázdne pohľady a povädnuté kútiky úst.

T-dog, ktorý sedel na stoličke pri okne, zrazu zasyčal do mŕtvolného ticha, ktoré sa medzi nimi rozhostilo, a Rick vykukol von. Valilo sa na nich niekoľko desiatok chodcov. Všetci sa ako na povel vyškriabali na nohy, pobrali si veci a utiekli cez zadné dvere do záhrady. Bežali k autám zaparkovaným neďaleko na ceste. Keď boli pri nich, Rick chytil Beccu za lakeť. Otočila sa k nemu a prekvapene pozerala na pištoľ, ktorú držal v načiahnutej ruke a podával jej ju. Nadvihla na neho obočie.

„Teraz je tvoja šanca," povedal iba a ona ihneď pochopila. Znamenalo to, že jej dôveroval dostatočne na to, aby jej vrátil zbraň, ak mu dokáže, že s ňou vie narábať a netárala len tak dovetra.

Vzala si od neho pištoľ, otočila sa a zamierila na chodca, čo najďalej od nich, ale nie zas tak ďaleko, aby si nebola istá, že trafí. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, vydýchla a strelila. Keď nemŕtveho trafila rovno do čela, usmiala sa sama pre seba. Ešte to nezabudla. Pete by bol na ňu hrdý, keby videl, ako dobre strieľala. Zasiahla ešte ďalších dvoch, aby bolo Rickovi jasné, že to nebola náhoda a potom odistila zbraň. S očakávaním sa k nemu otočila.

„Môžem si ju nechať?"

Rick súhlasne trhol hlavou a keď sa k nim chodci priblížili, doslova ju strčil do auta. Prešli niekoľko kilometrov, keď zastavili na ceste, aby sa dohodli, ako budú ďalej postupovať. Glenn rozložil na kapotu zeleného Hyundaia mapu a všetci okrem Beth a Carla, ktorí boli na stráži, a Lori, ktorá zostala sedieť v aute, sa zhŕkli okolo. Becca stála trochu opodiaľ, pretože ona tú krajinu aj tak nepoznala, a počúvala ich rozhovor. Bolo ťažké vyhýbať sa stádam nemŕtvych, ktorí ako keby ich prenasledovali, a začali im dochádzať možnosti. Vyzeralo to tak, že už ani nemali kam ísť. Nakoniec sa však rozhodlo, že pôjdu do Newnanu a odtiaľ na západ. Všetci súhlasili, hoci iba vlažne. Nikto nebol ďalším pochodom nadšený, ale nemali inú možnosť.

Kým T-dog s Beth šli k potoku nabrať vodu a Rick s Darylom odišli na lov, Becca sa oprela o auto a nastavila tvár slnku. Snívala o tom, že konečne narazia na miesto, ktoré by bolo dostatočne bezpečné na to, aby sa tam usadili. Aby konečne prestali utekať, zastavili sa a začali konečne žiť.

Nevedela, ako dlho si užívala teplo slnečných lúčov a sladkotrpkú príchuť svojich predstáv, keď ju zo zamyslenia prebrali rýchle kroky a Rickov vzrušený hlas.

„Našli sme niečo!" zvolal na nich, len čo sa vynoril aj s Darylom po boku spoza krovia. „Konečne sme niečo našli!"

 **ooOoo**

Keď Rick povedal, že konečne niečo našli, rozhodne si nepredstavovala, že to bude väznica, hoci rozumela, prečo sa mu to miesto zdalo bezpečné. Väzenie bolo ohradené dvomi radmi plotov s ostnatými drôtmi, ktoré tvorili akýsi tunel so štrkovou cestičkou. Bolo tam niekoľko strážnych veží, veľká lúka, ktorá bola od betónového dvora oddelená drôteným plotom s veľkou bránou. Bolo celkom logické usadiť sa tam. Predtým fungovalo väzenie tak, aby sa odtiaľ nikto nemohol dostať von a teraz by pokojne mohlo fungovať na opačnom princípe. Vyzeralo to sľubne, no Becca aj tak skepticky nadvihla obočie. Problém bol totiž v tom, že to miesto bolo zamorené chodcami. Aj na lúke, aj na dvore sa ich potulovalo viac než dosť a bohviekoľko ich čakalo vo vnútri v rozsiahlej budove.

Rick rozstrihal plot a celá skupina sa nahrnula do priestoru medzi dvoma plotmi, ktorý lemoval pozemok väzenia. Oplotene ich z jednej strany chránilo pred vonkajším svetom a z druhej pred chodcami v areáli väznice. Glenn zabezpečil dieru v oplotení, aby sa cez ňu nedostali nemŕtvi a všetci utekali po škrtovej cestičke k bráne na lúku, pri ktorej bol z vnútorenej strany prevrátený autobus. Buď sa odtiaľ snažili dozorcovia dostať a nepodarilo sa im to alebo ho tam prevrátili kvôli tomu, aby sa chodci cez bránu nedostali dnu. Druhá brána, ktorá oddeľovala lúku a dvor pri budove, bola dokorán roztvorená a všade sa to hemžilo tými chodiacimi mŕtvolami.

„Je to dokonalé. Ak sa nám podarí zavrieť bránu, aby sa tam nedostali ďalší, tak do večera zlikvidujeme všetkých chodcov a lúka je naša."

Glenn sa ihneď ponúkol, že pobeží naprieč lúkou k bráne a zavrie ju, aby cez ňu neprúdilo viac chodcov, ale zasiahla Maggie.

„Nie, je to samovražda."

„Som najrýchlejší," trval na svojom, ale ani Rick s jeho rozhodnutím nesúhlasil. Poslal ho spolu s Maggie, Beth, T-dogom a Lori na jednu stranu plotu, aby cez diery prepichovali chodcov. Daryl s Carol išli do jednej veže, odkiaľ mali strieľať na chodcov na lúke a dláždiť tak Rickovi cestu, a Hershela s Carlom zasa k druhej veži. Všetci sa pobrali na svoje stanovištia a Becca zostala zarazene stáť namieste, lebo jej nepridelil žiadnu úlohu. Pozrela sa na neho so zamračením na tvári.

„So mnou nerátaš?" opýtala sa.

„Na také niečo som ani nepomyslel," uistil ju. „Ty zostaneš tu a budeš strieľať odtiaľto. Z veže by si to mala s pištoľou príliš ďaleko, ale si dobrá, budeš mi spoza brány kryť chrbát."

Becca prikývla a vytiahla spoza džínsov pištoľ. Rick podišiel k bráne a stretol sa s jej pohľadom. „Veľa šťastia," popriala mu a on prikývol. Otvoril bránu, Becca ju za ním rýchlo zatvorila a vošiel do jamy levovej. Okamžite sa postavila do pozície a začala páliť. Na malú chvíľu, keď sa všetci zo skupiny rozpŕchli a ona tam zostala s Rickom, ju prepadlo podozrenie, že jej nepridelil žiadnu úlohu preto, že ju nemali v úmysle nechať s nimi. Uľavilo sa jej, keď zistila, že to tak nie je a o to viac sa sústredila, aby ani jeden náboj vypálený z jej zbrane nevyšiel nazmar.

Rick zatiaľ šprintoval naprieč lúkou až k bráne na betónový dvor. Zatiaľčo Daryl s Carol sa ho snažili chrániť z veže, Becca strieľala všetko, čo sa k Rickovi priblížilo zozadu. Iba jedenkrát mal Rick na mále a druhý raz ho takmer odkrágľovala sama Carol, ale podarilo sa mu zatvoriť bránu a dostať sa do strážnej veže na lúke relatívne ľahko. Zatresol dvere, vyšiel na vežu a tiež začal strieľať na chodcov. Trávnatým priestranstvom sa ešte dlho ozývali výstrely a keď stíchli, lúka bola bezpečná.

Carol s Darylom zišli zo svojej strážnej veže a s úsmevmi od ucha k uchu sa blížili k Becce a ostatným. Jemný úškrn, ktorý zdobil lovcovu tvár, bol prvý náznak úsmevu, ktorý na ňom za tie tri týždne videla. Niekedy si až myslela, že ten človek ani nie je schopný niečoho takého jednoduchého, ako je úsmev.

„Strieľala si dobre," pochválil Carol a ona sa na neho hrdo zaškerila. Obaja prešli cez bránu na voľné priestranstvo a Becca ich mlčky nasledovala.

„Odkedy sme odišli z farmy, nemali sme toľko priestoru," nadšene vyhŕkla Carol a zasmiala sa.

Zabezpečili bránu, utáborili sa v strede lúky a zapálili oheň. Zanedlho sa zotmelo. Rick išiel už asi po šiestykrát obhliadnuť oplotenie, aby sa znova uistil, že nikde nie je diera a že ich žiadny chodec neprekvapí, kým budú spať. Daryl si zatiaľ vzal hliadku pri plote. Vyštveral sa na prevrátený väzenský autobus pri bráne a s kušou v ruke sa rozhliadal po okolí.

Maggie s Glennom sa pri ohni usadili vedľa Hershela a Becca si sadla z Glennovej druhej strany. Keď si naplno uvedomila, že všade okolo nej sú dva rady pevného oplotenia a že nemusí ísť spať s jedným okom otvoreným, pomaly sa aj z nej začalo vyplavovať napätie. Lori s Carol pripravili skromnú včeru a kým všetci jedli, Carol naložila jednu porciu do misky a šla s ňou k autobusu. Becca sledovala, ako jej Daryl pomohol vyliezť hore a ona mu podala jedlo. Chvíľu sa rozprávali, keď sa zrazu Carol otočila k nemu chrbtom a on jej začal masírovať plece. Becca nadvihla obočie a odvrátila od nich tvár. Vyzeralo to síce ako nevinné gesto, ale jej sa to z nejakého dôvodu zdalo príliš intímne na to, aby ich pri tom sledovala. Uvedomila si, že to bol prvý fyzický náznak náklonnosti, ktorý u nich spozorovala a iba ju to utvrdilo v domnienke, že medzi nimi niečo bolo.

„Hneď zajtra dáme všetky tie telá na hromadu," povedal T-dog a vyrušil ju z premýšľania. „Keby sme si pod plotom prekopali kanál, mohli by sme mať z toho potoku vedľa stály prísun vody."

„Pôda je dobrá," pridal sa Hershel a poobzeral sa okolo seba, hoci kvôli tme toho nemohol vidieť veľa. „Mohli by sme začať pestovať zeleninu – uhorky, rajčiny, sóju."

Becca ich počúvala, ako si robia plány do budúcnosti a nerozhodne si zahryzla do pery. Ešte sa nedostali ani na dvor a Hershel už hovoril o tom, čo všetko by tam zasadili. Nebola síce poverčivá, ale ona bola, čo sa týkalo dlhodobého plánovania, oveľa opatrnejšia. Pripadalo jej hlúpe robiť si nádeje vo svete, v ktorom sa všetko tak veľmi rýchlo mohlo zmeniť na sračky.

Keď Hershel vyzval Beth, aby im zaspievala, Becca zodvihla pohľad a uprela ho na malú chudú blondínku. „Ty spievaš?" opýtala sa jej a usmiala sa, keď si všimla, že Beth sa začervenala.

„Iba trochu," priznala. „Ale nie som ani zďaleka taká dobrá ako ty."

„Zaspievaj nám Penny Riley," presviedčal ju otec. „Nepočul som ju od doby, čo zomrela mamička."

„Túto nie, oci, prosím," zaprosila Maggie a jej otec mlčky prikývol.

„A čo tak Pripime si na rozlúčku?" navrhol Hershel.

Beth sa poobzerala po ostatných. „Oci, nikoho to nezaujíma."

„Prečo nie?" opýtal sa Glenn v tej istej chvíli, ako Becca povedala: „Ja by som si to rada vypočula."

Beth po chvíli váhania predsa len začala spievať. Maggie sa k nej pridala pri druhej slohe a Becce sa objavil na tvári ďalší úsmev. Poznala tú pieseň, veď to bola stará írska barová odrhovačka, ale nechcela sa do toho sestrám pliesť. Niečo jej hovorilo, že toto bol rodinný moment, do ktorého nemala právo zasahovať. Kým sa Beth z hrdla ozýval anjelský hlások, prišiel k ohňu Daryl s Carol a napokon aj Rick.

„Teraz niečo zaspievaj ty," vyzvala ju Beth a Becce zamrzol úsmev na perách. Odkedy spievala naposledy, prešlo už veľa času. Porozhliadla sa okolo seba a stretla sa s tvárami plnými očakávania. Becca sa nikdy nehanbila spievať pred publikom; ani by nemohla, keďže to bolo jej živobytie. No zrazu medzi týmito ľuďmi, ktorých sotva poznala a na ktorých záviselo jej prežitie, pocítila zvláštny ostych. Pozrela sa za Beth, kde stáli Daryl s Carol a jej oči sa stretli s modrým oceánom. Zacítila, ako jej zahoreli líca a rýchlo odvrátila pohľad.

Zrazu jej došlo, že to nebola skupina, pred ktorými sa hanbila. Bol to Daryl. A ani za ten svet si nedokázala vysvetliť, prečo tak reagovala.

„Myslím, že by sme si už mali ísť ľahnúť. Je neskoro a všetci sú unavení," snažila sa z toho vyvliecť. T-dog však začal prostestovať, pridala sa k nemu Beth, Maggie, Glenn a napokon aj Rick, ktorý si sadol vedľa Lori a dojedal zvyšky.

Becca po chvíli zdráhavo súhlasila. „Dobre teda. Jednu pieseň." Naprázdno prehltla. „Pre Maggie a Glenna," dodala ešte, keď sa rozhodla, čo im zaspieva. Prvé slová z nej vychádzali váhavo a ona sa tvrdohlavo dívala do plameňov, aby jej pohľad náhodou neskĺzol k Darylovi. Say you won't let go nebola jej pieseň a po toľkom čase si nebola úplne istá textom, takže musela párkrát zaimprovizovať. Keď zmĺkla, lúka sa ponorila do absolútneho ticha.

„Váu," vyjachtal T-dog a ona na neho nadvihla jeden kútik úst.

„Bolo to nádherné," nečakane ju pochválila Lori.

„Ďakujem," zamrmlala Becca, pritiahla si kolená k hrudi a položila si na ne bradu. Odvážila sa vzhliadnuť a stretla sa s Darylovým pohľadom, o ktorom vedela, že na ňu upieral, odkedy začala spievať.

„Je to tvoja pieseň?" ozvala sa do ticha Maggie.

Becca sa k nej otočila vďačná za rozpýtlenie, a uvidela jej v očiach slzy. Pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, naspieval ju môj kamarát."

„Mali by sme si pospať," ozval sa zrazu Rick a prerušil tak dojímavý moment. „Zajtra budeme mať ťažký deň." Vysvetlil im, že chce vyčistiť dvor od chodcov a dostať sa do budovy. Keďže nemŕtvi v areáli boli prevažne väzni alebo dozorcovia, predpokladal, že to tam vypuklo dosť skoro a to by znamenalo, že vo vnútri zostalo veľa zásob jedla, zdravodníckych potrieb, oblečenia a možno aj munície.

Becca si povzdychla a zvalila sa na chrbát. Všetci sa uložili do svojich spacákov a ona s privretými očami sledovala, ako Daryl odložil svoju kušu a ľahol si na miesto vedľa Carol. Becca sa k nim otočila chrbtom a zatvorila oči. Zajtra ich naozaj čakal ťažký deň.

 **ooOoo**

Rick rozhodol, že on, Daryl, T-dog, Glenn, Maggie a Becca pôjdu na nádvorie, kým zvyšok skupiny bude lákať chodcov k plotu a prepichovať ich dýkami alebo čímkoľvek, čo mali poruke. Dohodli sa, že nebudú používať pištole, pretože nábojov mali po včerajšku povážilo málo, a tak sa museli spoliehať iba na svoje ruky. Hoci z toho mala Becca trochu obavy - predsa len sa nepovažovala za nejakú extra bojovníčku - bola celkom rada, že ju Rick začal považovať za právoplatnú členku skupiny a že nebola zaradená medzi tých, ktorí iba stáli za plotom a z bezpečia chodcom prepichovali hlavy.

Keď vošli na dvor preplnený pohybujúcimi sa hnijúcimi telami, vytvorili kruh, aby ich zo žiadnej strany nemohli chodci prekvapiť. Postupovali pomaly, ale úspešne a Becca si pomyslela, že to ide ľahšie, než si predstavovala. Možno to však bolo aj preto, že o väčšinu chodcov sa postarali chlapi a k nej a Maggie sa ich dostalo iba minimum. Zrazu sa však T-dog oddelil od skupiny.

„Aha, to sa bude hodiť," vyhŕkol a utekal o pár metrov ďalej po štít z nepriestreľného materiálu, ktorý zjavne patril niektorému z dozorcov.

„T-dog!" vykríkli Rick s Beccou naraz. T-dog schmatol štít, odrazil ním jedného chodca, ktorý sa na neho vrhol a bežal ku skupine. Chodec však nebol mŕtvy. Becca, pretože bola pri ňom najbližšie, sa k nemu rozbehla a vrazila mu dýku rovno do hlavy.

„Becca, vráť sa!" zakričal na ňu Rick, ale vtedy už bežala späť. Srdce jej bilo námahou a adrenalínom. Uškrnula sa na Ricka, ktorý sa na ňu na chvíľu nechápavo zahľadel, a postupovali ďalej. Vedela, že nerozumel, prečo sa usmieva, ale on nemohol vedieť, aká vydesená bola. A aká hrdá na seba bola, že nabrala dostatok odvahy a urobila, čo bolo treba urobiť. Nuž a, samozrejme, bola rada, že pri tom svojom prekonávaní strachu nezomrela. Prešli popod oplotený most, ktorý spájal dve časti budovy, ale Rick ich zrazu hamoval naspäť. Valili sa na nich nemŕtvi dozorcovia oblečení do nepriestreľných viest a ochranných heliem. Daryl na jedného vystrelil, no šíp sa odrazil od vesty a chodec kráčal ďalej k nim. Jeden z nich sa vrhol na Beccu a ona ho od seba rýchlo odtlačila. Pozrela sa na Glenna a Maggie, ktorí do nich mlátili mačetami, ale cez nepriestreľný materiál sa nedostali. A potom Maggie zarazila jednému nôž zospodu do brady a on sa sklátil na zem.

„Videl si to?!" rozjarene vyhŕkla na Glenna s úsmevom na tvári.

Kým oni bojovali s chodcami, Rick s Darylom zatvorili jednu časť nádvoria, z ktorého sa na nich začala hrnúť ďalšia skupina nemŕtvych.

Glenn schmatol nemŕtveho za helmu, nastavil T-dogovi jeho krk a ten mu jedným rýchlym pohybom prepichol hlavu. Keď už vedela, ako na to, aj Becca sa vrhla na svojho nemŕtveho protivníka v dozorcovskej uniforme. Zatlačila ho k stene, zranenou rukou mu vyvrátila hlavu a rovnako ako Maggie aj ona mu vrazila nôž zospodu do hlavy. Keď ochabol, odskočila od neho a on sa zošuchol po stene. Pozrela sa na ostatných a vrhla sa im na pomoc. Pribehla k ďalšiemu nemŕtvemu, znova ho schmatla za helmu a chystala sa mu vraziť nôž do hlavy, keď sa zrazu z ničoho nič zložil k zemi. Becca prekvapene vzhliadla. Rovno pred ňou stál Daryl s kušou na chrbte a ubabraným loveckým nožom v ruke. Kývol na ňu hlavou a ona sa trochu zháčene zamračila. Mala tú situáciu pod kontrolou, nechápala, prečo si myslel, že potrebuje pomoc.

Keď bol dvor vyčistený, Becca si založila ruky v bok a chvíľu zhlboka dýchala. Stáli pod spojovacou chodbou a zvažovali ďalšie kroky.

„Vyzerá to tu bezpečne," povedal Glenn, ktorý tiež sťažka oddychoval.

„To áno, lenže toto je civilista," ozval sa Daryl a ukázal na ženu s prerazenou lebkou ležiacu neďaleko nich na zemi.

„No jasné, takže vnútri to môže byť plné zombíkov," zhodnotil T-dog.

Becca takou myšlienkou vôbec nebola nadšená, ale čo sa dalo robiť? Povzdychla si a kým sa ostatní ešte rozprávali, vnútorne sa pripravovala na ďalší boj. Bola unavená, ruky ju od námahy boleli, ale nemali na výber. Ak dnes nechceli znova spať pod holým nebom, museli vojsť do väznice.

Bola chrbtom otočená k dverám, z ktorých sa po schodoch dalo dostať na spojovací most nad ich hlavami, a ani si nevšimla, že dvere nie sú zatvorené. Došlo jej to až vtedy, keď ju niekto alebo niečo chytilo zozadu za plecia a oprela sa o ňu váha ľudského tela. Becca vykríkla a pod nečakanou tiahou zavrávorala. Zvrtla sa a ocitla sa zoči voči prázdnym zakaleným očiam. Keď však chcela cúvnuť, potkla sa o jedno z nehybných tiel a spadla. Jej poranené plece narazilo na tvrdý betón, oči sa jej zaliali slzami a ona v duchu zanadávala. Našťastie, chodec na nej nepristál, čo by jej bolesť iba zhoršilo. T-dog ho stihol schmatnúť za vestu, odtiahol ho z nej a spacifikoval ho. Becca zvraštila tvár. Prečo to musí zakaždým schytať jej hojace sa plece? Takýmto tempom bude trvať mesiace, kým bude znova v úplnom poriadku.

„Hej, si v poriadku?" spýtal sa jej nad hlavou Rick a ona mu opätovala pohľad. Prikývla a chytila ho za podávanú ruku. Keď jej pomohol postaviť sa, Becca skúsila pohnúť rukou.

„Narazila si si to plece, že?" opýtala sa Maggie.

„Je mi fajn," odvetila a začula, ako si Daryl nie veľmi nenápadne odfrkol. Zazrela na neho.

„Ideme dnu," informoval ju Rick. „Mala by si sa vrátiť k ostatným. Ak je to tam zamorené chodcami, zranená budeš pre nich ľahká korisť."

„Nič to nie je, Rick, budem v poriadku."

Daryl pristúpil vedľa Ricka. „Rick má pravdu, ak sa vnútri niečo zomelie, nebudeme mať čas zachraňovať ťa."

Becca na neho znova zazrela. Čo mal za problém? To bolo už druhý raz, čo niečo podobné naznačil. Dobre, prvýkrát sa naozaj dostala v tom obchode do problémov a zachránil jej zadok, ale aj tak. „To ani nebudete musieť," odvrkla urazene. „Len som sa trochu udrela, to je všetko. Idem s vami."

Rick na chvíľu zaváhal, ale napokon prikývol a oni sa vybrali k dverám do budovy. Vyšli po železných schodoch lemovaných oplotením. Daryl chytil kľučku dverí a pozrel sa na Ricka, ktorý už čakal s pripravenou dýkou. Rick prikývol, Daryl odtisol dvere a Becca zadržala dych. Tlupa chodcov, ktorých čakali, že na nich zaútočia, však nikde nebola. Všetci si vymenili začudované pohľady a vošli do prázdnej budovy. Prešli cez miestnosť so okrúhlym stolom a lavicami do časti s celami. Všade bol hrozný neporiadok a v pár celách ležali chodci, ale inak to tam bolo celkom prázdne. A nie úplne najhoršie. Becca napoly očakávala, že v miesnosti nebudú žiadne okná a keďže o elektrine nemohlo byť ani reči, pripravovala sa na život v tme. Príjemne ju prekvapilo, že do vysokých pevných múrov bolo osadených niekoľko veľkých okien, cez ktoré prúdilo slnečné svetlo.

Keď sa uistili, že blok C je úplne bezpečný, Maggie s Beccou sa vybrali po zvyšok skupiny. Rick, T-dog, Glenn a Daryl zatiaľ vypratávali telá z ciel a nosili ich von, aby ich neskôr mohli spáliť. T-dog už odnášal posledné telo, keď sa vo dverách zjavila Lori s Hershelom a v tesnom závese bola Beth s Carol a Carlom. Becca videla na ich tvárach zmes úľavy a pochybností. Ona sama si nebola celkom istá, ako sa má cítiť, keďže bude odteraz spávať vo väzenskej cele, ale nemohli si vyberať.

„Je to tu bezpečné?" opýtala sa Lori. V jednej ruke ťahala spacák a cez plece mala prehodený veľký ruksak.

Rick prikývol. „Táto časť áno."

„A čo zvyšok väznice?" ozval sa Hershel.

„Zajtra ráno nájdeme jedáleň a ošetrovňu," povedal Rick. „Daryl a ja máme kľúče od mreží, takže budeme oddelení od zvyšku budovy."

Beth sa porozhliadla okolo seba. Na jemnej, takmer ešte detskej tvári mala nerozhodný výraz. „To budeme spať v celách?"

„Ja v žiadnej klietke spať nebudem," zahundral Daryl a prehodil si kušu cez plece.

Keď sa všetci rozpŕchli, aby si každý našiel miesto na spanie, Becca zostala nerozhodne stáť v strede miestnosti. Videla, ako Glenn s Maggie zamierili do jednej z ciel na prízemí. Povzdychla si a vybehla hore železným schodiskom, ktoré viedlo na oceľovú konštrukciu a k ďalšiemu radu ciel. Predsa len, Maggie s Glennom bol mladý párik a hoci si nemyslela, že si to tam začnú pred všetkými rozdávať, nepotrebovala sa každý deň pozerať na ich cukrovanie.

Prešla na koniec konštrukcie a vybrala sa doprava. Vošla do prvej cely, ku ktorej sa dostala a hodila sa na posteľ. Svoj spacák aj s ruksakom šmarila na zem. Bola celá zašpinená od chodcov, ale vyplavenie adrenalínu z tela spôsobilo, že bola príliš unavená na to, aby s tým niečo urobila. Okrem toho hľadať miestnosť so sprchami nemienila ísť sama a vedela, že aj ostatní si potrebujú odpočinúť. Chytila sa za plece a zatvorila oči. Hoci bolesť bola iba mierna, trochu ju znepokojovalo, že jej rana neustále dostávala zabrať.

Keď začula na schodoch kroky, vstala a vykukla von. Uvidela Carol s Lori, ako vyšli hore a na rázcestí železnej konštrukcie sa vybrali vľavo. Keď zmizli v jednej z ciel, Becca sa chystala znova zvaliť na posteľ, no zastavili ju ďalšie kroky. Do jej zorného uhla sa zrazu dostal Daryl. Vyšiel hore, hodil svoje veci hneď vedľa schodov a ľahol si do uličky. Keď si strčil pod hlavu batoh, jeho pohľad dopadol rovno na Beccu.

Zahanbila sa, že ju pristihol, ako ho pozoruje, ale našťastie sa nezačervenala. „Ty nebudeš spať v cele?" povedala, hoci v duchu sa pýtala sama seba, prečo sa s ním vôbec vybavuje, keď doteraz k nej bol vždy iba protivný. Vysvetlila si to tak, že len chcela nejako zahovoriť, že ju nachytal, keď sa na neho dívala.

„Už som povedal, v klietke spať nebudem."

Becca prikývla. Zvrtla sa a chystala sa odtiaľ okamžite vypariť, no zastavil ju jeho hlas. „Nemal by ti tú ranu na pleci prezrieť Hershel?"

Becca zamrkala. To boli tuším prvé milé slová, ktoré sa jej od neho dostali, odkedy jej prederavil telo. Pokrútila však hlavou. „Nie, je mi fajn."

Čakala, že jej na to niečo povie, že jej bude oponovať, no on si ju iba mlčky prezeral a hrýzol si necht na palci pravej ruky. Becce to bolo až smiešne, pretože zakaždým, keď to robil, a on si hrýzol nechty dosť často, jej pripomenul malého hanblivého školáčika a Becca si slovo hanblivý s Darylom jednoducho nedokázala spojiť. Chvíľku mu opätovala pohľad, no keď sa jej začali zapaľovať líca, rýchlo zmizla vo svojej cele. Ľahla si na posteľ, ktorá bola o niečo pohodlnejšia, než vyzerala, a premýšľala, prečo Daryl nespí v miestnosti s Carol.

 **ooOoo**

Rick vyložil všetku muníciu, čo mali, na stôl. „Celkom to ujde. Zábleskové granáty, aj slzné tu sú. Neviem, ako na nich budú fungovať, ale vezmeme ich so sebou," povedal.

Daryl vzal jednu z dozorských heliem a vylial z nej zvyšok brečky, ktorá zrejme pozostávala z krvi a moku. Becca, ktorá stála opodiaľ a opierala sa o stenu, nakrčila nos. „Dofrasa, to na seba rozhodne nedám," povedal a tú nechutnú helmu odhodil. Becca s ním v tichosti súhlasila.

„Becca," oslovil ju Rick. Becca na neho vrhla spýtavý pohľad. „Nechcem, aby si si to zle vysvetlila, ale ty s nami nepôjdeš."

„Čože?" vyhŕkla, odrazila sa od steny a narovnala sa. Hodila veľmi rýchly pohľad na Daryla, ktorý ju sledoval ich výmenu. Mala taký pocit, že práve odtiaľ fúka vietor, aj keď mu deň predtým povedala, že je v poriadku. „To kvôli tomu včerajšku?"

„Ja viem, že si myslíš, že si v poriadku," začal Rick, „ale nechcem nič riskovať. Nevieme, koľko ich tam je a ak sa stane niečo podobné ako vtedy v potravinách-"

„No veď práve!" skočila mu Becca do reči. „Rick, potrebujete pomoc každého, kto s nimi vie bojovať, pretože by ich tam mohlo byť veľa."

„Nie, ak si zranená."

„Vyzerám, že som zranená? Iba som sa udrela!" naliehala, no Rick bol neoblomný.

Pokrútil hlavou. „Nebudem o tom s tebou diskutovať. Je to moje posledné slovo."

Becca sa pozrela na T-doga, o ktorom dúfala, že ju podporí, no ani on nebol na jej strane. „Súhlasím s Rickom. Ak budeš oslabená, nikomu nepomôžeš a okrem toho, potrebuješ si to poriadne vyliečiť."

Zvesila plecia a povzdychla si. „Fajn," zašomrala a zahryzla si do pery. „Ale keby bol na mojom mieste jeden z vás, ani by sa neuvažovalo o tom, že by ste nešli." Nechcela to povedať nahlas, ale vedela, že ju tam nechceli len preto, že bola žena. Zranená žena, aby bola presná. A zranená žena bola zjavne slabšia ako zranený muž.

Ukázalo sa, že Becca nebola jediná, koho tam nechali. Carl sa nadul ako papuča, keď mu otec povedal, že zostane so ženami a bude na ne dávať pozor. Keby sa niečo pokašľalo, vraj bude na ňom, aby sa o ne postaral a ochránil ich. Becca si nebola istá, či mu na tú báchorku skočil, ale jeho nafúkaný výraz po chvíli spľasol. Určite to tak vyzeralo, keď s vážnou tvárou otcovi prikývol.

Keď Rick, Maggie, Glenn, T-dog a Daryl odchádzali, zapriala im veľa šťastia a išla si sadnúť na schody rovno oproti mrežovým dverám. Tie sa za nimi zatvorili, Carl ich zamkol, a oni sa jej stratili z dohľadu. Chlapec sa otočil a Becca sa na neho usmiala. Na jej prekvapenie k nej podišiel a sadol si vedľa nej na schody.

„Koľko máš vlastne rokov?" opýtala sa, keď si uvedomila, že to nevie.

Carl k nej otočil hlavu a usmial sa od ucha k uchu. „Trinásť," povedal, zjavne hrdý na svoj vek.

„Trinásť," nahlas zopakovala Becca a na tvári sa jej zjavil diabolský úškrn. „Nie je to vek, v ktorom sa už chlapci začínajú zaujímať o dievčatá?" opýtala sa a takmer vybuchla smiechom, keď uvidela, ako zrazu jeho tvár vzbĺkla.

„Čo?" vykoktal a odvrátil sa od nej. „Dievčatá? Fúj!"

Becca sa rozosmiala. „Prosím ťa, koho chceš oklamať? Že fúj! Myslíš si, že som si nevšimla, ako často sa obšmietaš okolo Beth?"

„Lebo sme kamaráti!" ihneď vykríkol, ale potom sa zarazil. „Teda... neviem, o čom hovoríš."

„A ja si myslím, že vieš," podpichla ho. „Ale ak chceš, aby to zostalo tajomstvo, z mojich úst to nevyjde," sľúbila mu. „Tešíš sa na bratčeka alebo sestričku?" opýtala sa, aby toho chudáka ďalej netrápila. Mala pocit, že ak sa začervená ešte viac, jeho líca tento raz vzbĺknu doslova. Myslela si, že ho tou témou trochu rozveselí, ale on iba trhol plecami. Možno si ani vôbec nevedel predstaviť, ako to vôbec bude, keď sa to malé narodí. A ktovie, či vôbec niekedy bol pri takom malom dieťati, a tak ani nevie, na čo sa pripraviť.

„Už ste si premysleli, ako sa bude volať?"

Carl pokrútil hlavou. „Mama mu nechce dať meno, kým sa nenarodí."

Becca prikývla. To bolo celkom logické. „Ani si nad tým nepremýšľal?" Keď Carl znova pokrútil hlavou, Becca si zahryzla do pery. Nevedela, či by mala v tej téme pokračovať a či mu to nie je nepríjemné. Hoci nevedela, aké problémy boli medzi Rickom a Lori, musel to vidieť aj Carl a mohol si myslieť, že to bolo kvôli dieťaťu. Alebo aj nie. Becca naozaj nevedela, čo si má myslieť.

„Mne sa vždy páčilo meno Sebastian," povedala po chvíli ticha. Usmiala sa. „Dievčenských mien sa mi páči priveľa na to, aby som si vybrala len jedno."

„Hm," vlažne zareagoval Carl.

Povzdychla si. Nechápala, prečo ten chlapec tak zrazu zosmutnel. „Vieš čo?" vyhŕkla, keď si na niečo spomenula. „Niečo pre teba mám. Počkaj tu." Vystrelila na nohy, utekala hore po schodoch a vošla do svojej cely. Chvíľu sa musela prehrabávať vo vaku, ktorý sa ešte neodvážila vybaliť, kým našla, čo hľadala. Keď si znova prisadla ku Carlovi na schody, strčila mu do ruky svoju poslednú čokoládovú energetickú tyčinku. „Daj si. Schovávala som si ju celé týždne, ale myslím, že ty sa jej potešíš viac ako ja."

Keď sa na ňu Carl pozrel, jeho oči žiarili. „To naozaj? Môžem ju zjesť?" nemohol tomu uveriť.

Becca sa usmiala a prikývla. „Ale mohol by si sa podeliť s mamou. Vieš, ona a bábätko teraz potrebujú veľa energie, aby boli obaja zdraví."

Ako na zavolanie sa práve vtedy pri nich zjavila Lori a pýtala sa, čo robia. Carl jej nadšene ukázal sladkosť, ktorú dostal, a rozšklbol obal. Vstal, rozlomil tyčinku napoly a jednu časť podal Lori.

Jeho mama sa na neho usmiala. „Nie, Carl, tá tyčinka je tvoja."

„Becca povedala, že polovicu mám dať tebe a bábätku a má pravdu. Mala by si viac jesť, aby bolo to malé zdravé."

Lori zostala na chvíľu na Carla zarazene civieť, než si od neho vzala polovicu tyčinky. Carl potom kamsi odbehol a jeho mama k Becce načiahla ruku. Tá sa na ňu pozrela s nechápavým výrazom na tvári. „Zjedz ju, je pre teba," potvrdila svoje slová a sledovala, ako sa Lorine hnedé oči naplnili slzami.

Sťažka dosadla na schod vedľa Becci. „Ďakujem. Po tom, ako som sa k tebe správala, si to vôbec nezaslúžim."

Becca iba pokrčila plecami. Nemala k tomu čo povedať.

„Ja len... nechcela som, aby si s nami zostala, pretože už tak bolo ťažké zohnať jedlo pre toľko ľudí. Bola som sebecká," posledné slová zašepkala. „A potom, keď som videla, ako si rozumieš s Carlom a ako ťa obdivuje, zatiaľ čo ja s ním mám veľmi... komplikovaný vťah, asi... asi som žiarlila."

„Žiarlila?" prekvapene po nej zopakovala Becca. „Lori, Carl je tvoj syn a miluje ťa viac, než ti práve dáva najavo. Ale je v puberte a ešte k tomu musí vyrastať v takomto svete. Nemôžeš sa čudovať, že má občas výkyvy nálad, ale nikdy nepochybuj o tom, že ťa má rád tak veľmi, ako len syn môže mať svoju mamu rád."

Lori si povzdychla. „Ja viem, je toho naňho veľa."

„Na teba tiež. Vyzeráš unavene," povedala Becca. „Zjedz tú tyčinku a choď si ľahnúť. Aj tak nemáme čo robiť."

Lori jej návrh chvíľu zvažovala, potom prikývla a odišla do svojej cely. Becca si oprela hlavu o studené železné zábradlie. Nezostalo jej nič iné len čakať. A Becca neznášala čakanie.


	4. Chapter 4

Po tom zvláštnom rozhovore s Lori, v ktorom si pred Beccou vyliala srdce, ešte chvíľu zostala sedieť na schodoch, no po chvíli vstala a vrátila sa do svojej cely. Ležala na posteli a práve rátala krvavé škvrny na stene, keď zdola začula krik.

„Carl, otvor dvere!" jačal hlas, o ktorom vedela, že patril Rickovi. „Vezieme Hershela."

„Oci!" počula vykríknuť Beth.

Becca okamžite vyskočila z postele, vybehla zo svojej cely a bežala dolu schodmi. Rick už s ostatnými prechádzal cez otvor v mrežiach a na akomsi vozíku tlačil Hershela. Nevidela, čo s ním bolo, ale nehýbal sa a ona iba dúfala, že nebol mŕtvy, pretože všade bola krv.

Dotlačili ho do jednej z ciel na prízemí. „Položte ho na posteľ," počula povedať Ricka. „Uhryzli ho."

„Preboha, premení sa!" zvískla Beth a Becca, ktorá zostala stáť pri schodisku rovno pri dverách do cely, kam ho uložili, zatvorila oči. Nie, toto sa nemalo stať.

„Takže si mu ju odsekol?" opýtal sa Lori. „Dúfam, že včas."

Becca vyvalila oči. Odsekol čo? Keď ho prevážali, všetci sa zhŕkli okolo vozíka a ona nevidela, čo presne s ním bolo. Priblížila sa k cele a sledovala, ako Hershela presunuli na posteľ. Nachvíľu sa jej na neho odkryl výhľad aj napriek tomu, koľko ľudí bolo natlačených v malej miestnosti. Keď jej zrak padol na kýpeť, z ktorého trčalo zakrvavené mäso, takmer sa povracala. Prišiel o nohu. Hershela pohrýzli a Rick mu odsekol nohu, aby ho zachránil. Becca zaspätkovala, sadla si na schody a snažila sa zhlboka dýchať, aby sa zbavila nevoľnosti, ktorá sa jej zrazu zmocnila. Nikdy nemala problémy s pohľadom na krv, ale mäso vytŕčajúce z otvorenej rany bol zjavne iný príbeh.

„Potrebujeme obväzy," počula z cely Carol, ale Becca vedela, že obväzy už nemali a bodol ju osteň vyčítiek. Tie posledné, čo mali, totiž spotrebovali na preväzovanie jej postreleného pleca.

„Už žiadne nemáme," potvrdil Glenn.

„Tak mi prineste niečo iné. Čokoľvek!" kričala Carol zúfalým hlasom.

Lori poslala Carla do cely po uteráky a zatiaľ utešovala roztrasenú Beth. Becca sa postavila zo schodov. Nemohla tam dlhšie zostať. Nie iba preto, že ten krik a zúfalý nárek viac nechcela počúvať a že cítila veľmi ostrý osteň viny, lebo posledné obväzy, ktoré skupina mala, spotrebovali na ňu. Bolo to aj kvôli tomu, že ona im nemala ako pomôcť.

Prešla cez roztvorené dvere a vošla do miestnosti s jedálenským stolom, pri ktorom uvidela stáť Daryla. Až keď ho zbadala, uvedomila si, že ho v skupine, ktorá priviezla zraneného Hershela, nevidela. Jednu nohu mal vyloženú na lavici pri stole, zatiaľčo kušou mieril na otvorené dvere na druhej strane miestnosti.

„Čo robíš?" opatrne sa opýtala, pretože okamžite, ako ho uvidela v takej pozícii, ju prepadla nervozita. Daryl nikdy na nikoho alebo nič nemieril len tak. Pre istotu siahla po svojej zbrani, ktorú vždy nosila pri sebe, a zovrela v ruke jej pažbu.

„Vráť sa späť, dievča," prikázal jej, oči nespúšťal od tmavého otvoru vo dverách.

Becca sa už-už chystala opýtať, prečo tam tak uprene hľadí a prečo ju posiela preč, keď sa vo dverách zjavil vysoký svalnatý hispánec s dlhšími čiernymi vlasmi. Becca okamžite vytiahla pištoľ a namierila ju na neho. Hispánca nasledovali ďalší štyria muži, všetci oblečení v šedomodrých mundúroch, ktoré boli neomylne väzenské uniformy. Dvaja z nich boli vysokí statní černosi, ktorí vyzerali, že by mohli Beccu zdvihnúť jedinou rukou a ani by sa nezapotili. Ďalší dvaja boli nižší a chudí. Jeden bol mladý černoch, taký dílerský typ, a ten druhý starší chudý beloch so šedivými fúzmi, ktorý na kriminálnika vôbec nevyzeral. No ako sa hovorí, nesúď knihu podľa obalu.

Pri pohľade na nich sa Becca necítila veľmi bezpečne. Naprázdno preglgla a keď si všimla, že hispánec má vpredu za lemom nohavíc zakasanú zbraň, srdce sa jej rozbúšilo strachom.

„Zostaňte tam," povedal Daryl a Becca riskla rýchly pohľad na neho. Úprimne, ona bola pripravená začať panikáriť, ale lovec bol úplne pokojný a tak sa pokúsila upokojiť aj ona. Ani nevedela, či sa vlastne bála viac toho, že by po nej mohol ten väzeň vystreliť, alebo toho, že by musela strieľať ona.

„Blok C. Cela štyri je moja, gringo," povedal statný hispánec a jeho pohľad zrazu preskočil na Beccu, ako keby si ju všimol len teraz. Uškrnul sa na ňu. „Pusti ma tam, kráska. My dvaja sa o ňu môžeme podeliť."

Becce po jeho slovách a nepríjemnom úsmeve prebehli po tele zimomriavky. Priala si, aby mala na jazyku nejakú drsniacku odpoveď, ale pravda bola taká, že jeho pohľad ju tak vydesil, až ju obral o slová. Stisla zbraň pevnejšie a zamračila sa na neho.

„Hej!" skríkol Daryl a pritiahol tak svalnáčovu pozornosť. Becce odľahlo, keď na ňu prestal civieť. „Ani sa na ňu nepozeraj!" povedal varovným hlasom. „Dnes máte šťastný deň. Štát Georgia vám udelil milosť, môžete ísť."

Svalnáč sa ani nepohol a úplne ignoroval lovcove slová. Chvíľu mu opätoval pohľad, kým z miestnosti za Becciným a Darylovým chrbtom k nim doliehal plač a tlmené hlasy. „Čo tam robia?" opýtal sa.

„Do toho ťa nič nie je."

„Tak to mi radšej nehovor," vybehol zrazu hispánec na Daryla, vytiahol zbraň a namieril ju na neho. Becce sa zasekol dych v hrdle, keď sa lovec odrazil od lavičky, na ktorej mal vyloženú nohu, priblížil sa ku skupinke väzňov a kušu stisol o niečo pevnejšie.

„Len pokoj," ozval sa jeden z tých vysokých černochov. „Ten borec má odfaklenú nohu a my sme voľní. Tak čo tu ešte robíme?"

Daryl hodil rýchly pohľad na černocha, ale ihneď sa znova sústredil na hispánca. „Hovorí celkom rozumne," povedal.

Černoch prikývol. „Pôjdem sa mrknúť na starú."

„No tak počkať," zabrzdil ho hispánec. Preskočil pohľadom z Becci na Daryla a prižmúril oči. „Partia civilistov sa len tak vláme do basy? Je dosť možné, že ani nemáme kam ísť."

„Tak si to choď overiť," odvrkol Daryl a Becca zaťala zuby. Nechcela, aby toho svalnáča len tak pre nič za nič provokoval a vyvolal tam prestrelku.

„Myslím, že by sme mali vyraziť," poprvýkrát sa ozval malý vychudnutý starec upokojujúcim hlasom. Zdalo sa, že bol zvyšujúcim sa napätím a možnosťou strieľania asi taký nadšený ako Becca. Keď sa však pozrela na hispáncov výraz, mala silný pocit, že spoluväzňov návrh ho vôbec neoslovil.

„My nikam nejdeme," povedal akoby na potvrdenie Becciných myšlienok.

„Ale tu nebudete!" vykríkol zrazu spoza Becci T-dog a ona sa strhla. So zbraňou namierenou na hispánca a v dozorcovskej nepriestreľnej veste sa zjavil vedľa nej a mračil sa na väzňov. Keď mala teraz po jednom boku Daryl a po druhom T-doga, predsa len sa začala cítiť bezpečnejšie a bola oveľa menej nervózna.

T-dogov príchod však mohutného väzňa vôbec neuzemnil práve naopak. „Hej, je to môj dom a moje pravidlá. Pôjdem, kam budem chcieť!" vykríkol, otočil sa k nemu a namienil na neho svoju zbraň. „Mne tu nikto rozkazovať nebude. Ja som tu šéf, to vy ste sem vliezli, tak choďte do riti!"

„Ste voľní, tak vypadnite," povedal T-dog a mával zbraňou sem a tam, až z toho mala Becca obavy. „Na čo čakáte?"

„Je to môj barák. My nikam nepôjdeme!"

„Tu na vás nič nečaká," povedal Daryl. „Nechcete sa vrátiť-"

„Hej, hej, hej!" zaznelo im zrazu od chrbta, keď vbehol Rick do miestnosti a postavil sa tesne vedľa Becci. V jednej ruke držal dozorcovský obušok a druhú mal naoko nedbanlivo položenú na pažbe zbrane zastrčenej v púzdre na opasku. „Upokojte sa. Toto snáď nebude nutné."

Hispánec chvíľu preskakoval svojimi čiernymi očami z jednej tváre na druhú, než sa opýtal: „Koľko vás je tam?"

„Viac než dokážete zvládnuť," pokojne odvetil Rick.

„Vylúpili ste banku, alebo čo? Prečo s ním nejdete do nemocnice?" nechápal svalnatý hispánec.

Becca sa zarazila a všetci štyria sa na seba začudovane pozreli. Vedeli tí väzni vôbec, čo sa tam vonku deje? Čo sa stalo so svetom, ktorý poznali?

„Ako dlho ste boli zavretí v tej jedálni?" opýtal sa Rick.

„Asi tak desať mesiacov."

 **ooOoo**

„To nie je možné," zašomral hispánec, keď mu vysvetlili, čo všetko sa za tie mesiace stalo. Hoci vyzeral ako poriadny drsniak, bolo jasné, že to, čo sa práve dozvedel, ho poriadne vzalo. Ale koho by nevzalo, že?

„Presvedč sa o tom sám," povedal Rick a vyrazil smerom k dverám na nádvorie. Po chvíli váhania sa hispánec pohol za ním a cestou si zakasal zbraň späť za okraj nohavíc. Ostatní väzni ho nasledovali, potom išiel T-dog, Daryl a napokon aj Becca. Svoju berretu síce sklonila, ale podobne ako T-dog, ju aj ona držala v ruke a nezastrčila si ju za opasok. Len tak pre istotu.

Vyšli na nádvorie zapratané telami nemŕtvych, ktorých doteraz ešte nestihli spáliť. Väzni si na jej počudovanie najprv všimli slnečné lúče a mŕtvoly až potom. Kým si vychutnávali čerstvý vzduch, Becca pomaly zišla po schodoch, ale nepriblížila sa k nim, držala si odstup. Dynamika tej skupiny bola ihneď jasná. Hispánec bol boss a ten fúzatý starec bol odsunutý na koniec potravinového reťazca. O ostatných si zatiaľ nemala možnosť utvoriť mienku, keďže toho veľa nenahovorili, ale ten, z toho by mali mať rozhodne obavy a na ktorého by si mali dávať pozor, bol jednoznačne hispánec. Aspoň Becca bola dosť nesvoja už len z toho, ako sa na ňu pozeral.

„Ako ste sa sem dostali?" opýtal sa malý černoch.

„Vystrihli sme si v plote dieru," vysvetlil Daryl a väzeň nadvihol obočie.

„To bolo také jednoduché?"

Daryl trhol plecami. „Keď sa chce, všetko sa dá."

Fúzatý starec sa obzeral okolo seba a očami sa zastavoval na mŕtvolách pohodených na betóne. Pokrútil hlavou. „Dostali nejakú chorobu?"

Rick prikývol. „Áno, všetci sme nakazení."

Becca stuhla a uprela na neho pohľad. Čo, dopekla, myslel tým, že sú všetci nakazení? O čom to hovoril?

„Ako nakazení? Ako AIDS alebo tak?" pýtal sa starec.

„Keby som ťa zabil, strelil ti šíp do srdca, tak sa z teba stane tamto," povedal Daryl a ukázal na jednu z mŕtvol pohodenú neďaleko od nich. „Z nás všetkých," dodal.

Bolo jasné, že to bolo pre nich veľké sústo na prehltnutie, to však bolo aj pre Rebeccu. Ako vôbec mohli vedieť, že to majú všetci? Ona o takom niečom nikdy nepočula. Bola však pravda, že ak nejaký člen jej bývalej skupiny zomrel prirodzenou smrťou, nečakali, aby zistili, či sa premení.

Zo zamyslenia ju zrazu vytrhli zvyšujúce sa hlasy. Hispánec chcel ich skupinu vyhodiť z budovy a presunúť na lúku. Rick s tým, samozrejme, nesúhlasil a situácia sa začala vyostrovať. Keď T-dog s Darylom varovne namierili svoje zbrane na skupinku väzňov, Becca okamžite urobila to isté.

„Buď sa presuniete do iného krídla alebo odídte a skúste šťastie na ceste," povedal Daryl s kušou stále namierenou na vysokého hispánca. Ten vyzeral, že jeho návrh seriózne zvažuje. Zrazu sa jeho postoj z ničoho nič uvoľnil a na tvári sa mu zjavil falošný úsmev.

„Ak to dokázali títo chudáci, tak aj my dokážeme dobyť svoje krídlo," povedal.

Rick, ktorý stále vyzeral až neprirodzene pokojne na to, v akej situácii sa nachádzali, si ho chvíľu prezeral. „Ako dobre je tá jedáleň zásobená?" opýtal sa. „Boli ste tam skoro rok, takže musela byť zásobená dobre."

Daryl prikývol. „Ani jeden sa mi nezdá byť podvýživený."

Hispánec do Ricka zavŕtla svoje čierne oči. „Zostalo tam iba trochu."

„Vezmeme si polovicu a za to vám pomôžeme vyčistiť iné krídlo," navrhol Rick, ale malý černoch, ktorý stál vedľa hispánca, sa narovnal a vrhol naňho arogantný pohľad.

„Nepočul si?" naparoval sa. „Zostala iba trocha."

Rick sa neveselo uškrnul. „Podľa mňa máte viac jedla ako možností. Dáte nám jedlo a my vám pomôžeme. Vyčistíme spolu s vami blok a vy tam zostanete."

Hispánec po chvíli prikývol. „Dobre."

Rick k nim zrazu pristúpil o krok bližšie. „Ale by bolo jasné," povedal nízkym, ale o to mrazivejším a výhražnejším hlasom, „ak vás potom uvidím niekde v blízkosti našich ľudí alebo ak vás iba zacítim, tak vás zabijem."

Becca nemala o tom, že naozaj splní svoje hrozby, žiadne pochybnosti a predpokladala, že ani väzni nie.

„Platí."

„Dobre, poďme do kuchyne."

 **ooOoo**

Becce skoro oči vypadli z jamiek, keď vošli do miestnosti s potravinami a uvidela, aké poklady sa tam nachádzali. Regále boli plné konzerv, vriec s jedlom, bandasiek s omáčkami. Bol to hotový raj. Daryl prešiel okolo väzňov a prezeral si prepchaté poličky.

„Tomu hovoríte trocha?" opýtal sa a vrhol škaredý pohľad na hispánca, keď v malom priestore prechádzal tesne okolo neho. Becca, ktorá stála v úzadí a ktorá celú situáciu pozorovala z bezpečnej vzdialenosti, sa nemohla ubrániť obdivu voči Darylovi. Hneď bolo jasné, že z impozantne stavaného väzňa vôbec nemal strach a to ju ohromilo. Donútilo ju to premýšľať nad tým, či lovec mal vôbec z niečoho strach.

„Môžete si vziať vrece s kukuricou, pár tuniakov..."

„Povedali sme polovicu!" skočil hispáncovi do reči Rick a otočil sa k dverám za svojím chrbtom. „Čo je tam?"

„To neotváraj!" varoval ho hispánec, ale už bolo neskoro. Rick roztvoril dvere a v tom momente ich ovanul odporný zápach výkalov. Bolo to, ako keby im niekto vrazil jednu rovno do nosa. Beccu tak naplo na vracanie, až sa musela prehnúť v páse a rukou si zakryť ústa a nos. Väzni sa na ich výrazoch rehotali ako šialení a Rick rozzúrene zatresol dvere. Vrhol na hispánca rozčúlený pohľad a ten sa škodoradostne zaškeril. „Povedal som ti, aby si ich neotváral."

Keď si začali brať z políc svoj podiel jedla, Becca si musela zastrčiť pištoľ do nohavíc a to jej na pocite bezpečnosti príliš nepridávalo. Potrebovala však mať voľné obe ruky, takže nemala veľmi na výber. Daryl jej podal veľkú škatuľu s konzervami.

„Hej," zastavil ju malý černoch, keď sa zvrtla, aby konzervy zaniesla do ich bloku. „Nepoznám ťa odniekiaľ?"

Becca stuhla a zastala. Skôr, než mu však stihla odpovedať, ozval sa z druhej strany miestnosti Rick. „Nie, nepoznáš," odsekol a pozrel sa na Beccu. „Choď už," dôrazne jej prikázal a ona pridala do kroku.

Všetko jedlo neodniesli do ich bloku naraz, a tak sa Becca musela do skladu aj s ostatnými vrátiť. Už len pri myšlienke, že by sa mala znova ocitnúť v skupinke väzňov, jej nepríjemne zovrelo žalúdok, ale snažila sa svoju nervozitu nedať príliš najavo. Mala pri sebe predsa pištoľ a v sklade s nimi zostal Daryl. Nemala sa čoho báť, nie?

Keď vošla dnu, lovec sa zvrtol od potravín a pokojné modré oči sa stretli s rozrušenými zelenými. Nerozumela tomu, že mohol byť taký pokojný, keď bol obklopený štyrmi väzňami, o ktorých ani nevedel, akých hnusných činov sa dopustili, že skončili v base. Pristúpila k nemu, Daryl jej mlčky podal ďalšiu škatuľu s jedlom a ona sa zvrtla. Po celý čas cítila, ako ju prenasledovali pohľady väžňov, a bolo jej to čoraz nepríjemnejšie. Naprázdno prehltla a pokračovala v chôdzi s pohľadom upretým rovno pred seba akoby nič. V duchu sa však modlila, aby bola čím skôr pri dverách a preč z ich spoločnosti.

Nestihla sa dostať veľmi ďaleko, keď sa v miestnosti ozval mužský hlas. „Pôjdeš vyčistiť to krídlo s nami, kráska?" opýtal sa jej hispánec a pristúpil k nej. „Môžeš tam s nami zostať. Čo na to povieš? Sľubujem, že sa o teba postaráme."

Becca sa zvrtla a keď zbadala výraz, ktorým jej pomaly putoval po tele, o krok od neho odstúpila. Nechcela pred ním vyzerať, že má z neho strach, ale nedokázala ten popud potlačiť.

„Vďaka, ale asi si to nechám ujsť," podarilo sa jej povedať. Jej hlas znel istejšie, než dúfala, ale aj tak si bola istá, že hispánec dobre vedel, aká bola z neho nesvoja. Určite to na nej bolo vidieť.

Skôr než jej stihol odpovedať, sa pred ňu však z ničoho nič natlačil Daryl a zablokoval jej výhľad. V jej v zornom poli sa zrazu ocitli šedé anjelské krídla prišité na chrbte koženej vesty, ktorú neustále nosil. Stisol čeľusť a zazrel na hispánca. „Nepovedal som ti, aby si sa na ňu ani nepozrel?"

Becca nakukla ponad Darylovo plece. Hispánec ho prepichoval vražedným pohľadom a ona sa v duchu pripravila na problémy. Už-už čakala, že medzi nimi dvomi príde k potýčke a mlčky preklínala škatuľu, vďaka ktorej nemala voľné ruky, aby mohla rýchlo vytiahnuť zbrať, ak by bolo treba. Vtedy sa vo dverách do skladu zjavil Rick, ktorý sa vrátil po ďalšiu várku. „Čo sa deje?" opýtal sa, len čo uvidel, v akých bojových pozíciách stoja obaja muži.

„Nič, gringo," odvetil hispánec a zodvihol ruky na znak, že nemá v úmysle vyrábať žiadne problémy. „Len tu tak kecáme." Uškrnul sa cez Darylovo plece na Beccu a odstúpil od nich.

Daryl sa k nej zvrtol, chytil ju za lakeť a odviedol ju až k dverám a k Rickovi.

„Zanes to do nášho krídla, ale viac sa nevracaj," prikázal jej potichu.

Becca prikývla, na chvíľu sa stretla s Rickovým pohľadom, a potom rýchlo trielila zo skladu. Nemusela sa pýtať, prečo ju tam viac nechceli. Ani ona sa tam netúžila vrátiť.

 **ooOoo**

Keď bola späť v bloku C, zašla sa pozrieť na Hershela. Keď však vošla do jeho cely, zistila, že je stále v bezvedomí a podľa Loriných slov sa jeho stav zatiaľ vôbec nezmenil. Iba čakali, či to prežije. Nič iné im nezostávalo.

Becca s ťažkým povzdychom vyšla z cely a prešla do druhej miestnosti. Sťažka dosadla na lavicu a zložila si tvár do dlaní. Stále zo seba nedokázala striasť šok z toho, čo sa stalo tomu starému dobrákovi. Chuderky Maggie a Beth! Nevedela si ani predstaviť, ako sa museli cítiť, keď uvideli ranu po jeho chýbajúcej nohe.

„Hej," pozdravil ju Glenn, ktorý si sadol k nej a ona zodvihla hlavu.

Kývla na neho. „Nie si s Maggie a Beth?" prekvapene sa opýtala.

Glenn pokrčil plecami. „Maggie s ním chcela zostať sama," povedal a zmĺkol. Bol spotený, bledý a vyzeral vystrašene. „Potrebujú tam pomoc?"

Chvíľu jej trvalo, kým jej došlo, že hovorí o sťahovaní potravín zo skladu. Potom pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, myslím, že to zvládajú."

„Poslali ťa sem?"

Prikývla. „Podľa Daryla a Ricka tam nie som v bezpečí," sucho povedala, stále znechutená hispáncovými nepríjemnými rečami, no najmä jeho pohľadmi. „Úprimne povedané, aj tak by som sa späť veľmi nehrnula."

Zdalo sa, že Glenn ihneď pochopil, prečo mala radšej zostať tu a nepýtal sa jej na to. „Ako to bude s nimi fungovať? Navrhol už Rick niečo?" opýtal sa jej.

„Dohodli sa, že si vezmeme polovicu jedla a za to im pomôžeme vypratať jeden z blokov. Tam budú žiť a k nám sa ani nepriblížia," vysvetlila.

„Myslíš si, že to bude fungovať?"

Najprv chcela pokrčiť plecami, ale potom si to rozmyslela a pokrútila hlavou. „Nedávam tomu veľké šance. Jeden z nich, ten, čo vyzerá, že je ich vodca, je naozaj nebezpečný. Neverím, že sa skôr či neskôr o niečo nepokúsi." Povzdychla si a rukou pri prešla po tvári. „Je to nahovno. Konečne sme našli niečo bezpečné a aj tak musíme spať s jedným okom otvoreným."

Glenn prikývol. Oprel sa lakťami o kolená a zvesil hlavu. Becce ho prišlo ľúto. Vyzeral vyčerpane, a to sa deň ešte ani nechýlil ku koncu. Muselo to byť kvôli strachu o Hershela a o Maggie.

„Glenn," potichu ho oslovila. „Keď sme boli s tými väzňami vonku, Rick povedal niečo, čo... Povedal, že tým vírusom, ktorý toto všetko spôsobil, sme nakazení všetci. Je to pravda?" opýtala sa s tlčúcim srdcom. Ani nevedela, prečo sa obávala jeho odpovede. Záležalo vôbec na tom? Aj tak podľa Darylových slov premena nastane až po smrti a čo sa stane po tom, čo zomrie, by jej malo byť ukradnuté.

„Je," znela jeho stručná odpoveď.

Becca na neho zízala s otvorenými ústami. „Ale... ale... nikde som o tom nepočula," chabo protestovala.

„Dozvedeli sme sa to pred pár mesiacmi v CDC v Atlante. Predpokladali sme, že ak ešte niekde budú ľudia, bude to centrum pre kontrolu chorôb, a nemýlii sme sa. Nebolo to však také ružové, ako sme si predstavovali. Bol tam jeden doktor, jediný, ktorý zostal nažive, a ten nám to povedal. Stále sa snažil pracovať na lieku, ale budova už nemala dostatok energie na fungovanie. Potom mu úplne preskočilo a chcel nás aj s celou budovou vyhodiť do povetria. Dostali sme sa odtiaľ len tak-tak."

Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla a pomaly vydychovala. Nemalo by to na situácii nič meniť, ale tá správa v jej mysli aj tak spravila zo sveta ešte o niečo ponurejšie miesto. Znamenalo to, že sú oveľa viac v riti, než si myslela.

Nevedela, čo má na to Glennovi povedať, ale než sa vôbec začala snažiť nad tým premýšľať, vošiel do miestnoti Rick a za ním T-dog. Obaja niesli vrecia a kývli Glennovi na pozdrav. Ten bol ihneď na nohách a nasledoval ich, aby im pomohol, alebo aby zistil, aká je situácia s väzňami. Becca zostala sedieť na svojom mieste otočená tvárou k dverám, odkiaľ prišli. V prstoch pocítila mravenčenie od túžby vytiahnuť pištoľ a položiť ju pred seba na stôl. Zostala tam však nepohnuto sedieť a v duchu sa pýtala, kde je Daryl. Nechali ho, aby strážil väzňov niekde mimo ich ciel?

Z druhej miestnosti k nej doľahol Rickov príkaz, aby Hershela pripútali k posteli. Beccino obočie nadskočilo. Samozrejme, bol to logický krok, čo jej došlo, keď si to nechala uležať v hlave. Zrejme si ešte stále nezvykla na to, že v tomto svete sa museli robiť pre bezpečnosť ľudí aj veci, ktoré hraničili s extrémami.

Keď začula, ako Lori vysvetlil, že pomôžu väzňom vyčistiť iné krídlo, aby sa tam mohli nasťahovať, zbystrila pozornosť. Vstala od stola a keď sa vo dverách znova objavil Rick s T-dogom, pristúpila k nim.

„Idete vyčistiť blok pre väzňov?" opýtala sa, hoci už poznala odpoveď. Museli to urobiť čo najrýchlejšie, aby dostali basistov čo najskôr z ich blízkosti. Nemohli ich nechať len tak sa tam potulovať samých. To bol zrejme aj dôvod, prečo s nimi Daryl zostal.

Rick namiesto odpovede trhol hlavou.

„Potrebuješ, aby som-"

„Nie," povedal skôr, než stihla dokončiť vetu. „Sú nevyspytateľní, najmä ten hispánec. A podľa Daryla si sa mu akosi príliš zapáčila, takže bude lepšie, keď tu zostaneš."

Becca vrhla rýchly pohľad na T-doga, než sa znova pozrela Rickovi do očí. „Si si istý? Nemusíš si robiť starosti, dám si na nich pozor." Maggie bola úplne vyradená z prevádzky a Glenn dostal príkaz zostať pri Hershelovi pre prípad, keby sa premenil. To znamenalo, že už dostali iba Rick, T-dog, Daryl a ona. Bez nej to boli iba traja ľudia, čo bolo na boj s nemŕtvymi a potenciálne aj s väzňami žalostne málo.

„Som," odpovedal Rick pevným hlasom a pristúpil k nej bližšie. „Viem, čo robíš, Becca, ale nie je to nutné. Patríš k nám. Nemusíš nám už nič viac dokazovať, nevyženieme ťa odtiaľto."

 **ooOoo**

Becca nervózne pochodovala pred Hershelovou celou. Neznášala, keď musela iba čakať. Čakať, či sa Hershel preberie alebo sa premení. Čakať, či sa Rickovi, T-dogovi a Darylovi podarí bezpečne vyčistiť krídlo pre basistov. Neznášala, keď nemohla nič robiť a musela iba nečinne sedieť. Frustrovane si povzdychla, vybehla hore po schodoch a vošla do svojej cely. Ľahla si na posteľ a zízala na šedý plafón. Jej nervozita na chvíľu ustúpila hrejivému pocitu, ktorý sa jej zmocnil, keď si spomenula na Rickove slová. Neplánujú sa jej zbaviť a berú ju za svoju. To bol dobrý pocit. Ani si nepamätala, kedy naposledy sa cítila takto bezpečne a spokojne.

Nevenovala pozornosť tlmeným rozhovorom z prízemia do tej chvíle, než sa zdola ozval Lorin výkrik.

„Úplne si sa zbláznil?!" ozývalo sa miesnosťou a odrážalo od chladných stien.

„V pohode. Zabil som dvoch chodcov," odvetil jej Carl a Lori išla do vývrtky.

„Vidíš toto? To sa stalo, keď sme boli spolu."

„Potrebovali sme to! Tak som to priniesol," začal zvyšovať hlas aj Carl.

„To som rada, ale nema- "

Vtedy Carlovi praskli nervy a zrúkol na svoju mamu. „Láskavo ma prestaň buzerovať!"

Becca, ktorá už neležala na posteli, nadvihla obočie a vyšla z cely. Kráčala po schodoch, keď sa do hádky vložila aj Beth a zahriakla napáleného Carla. Jej výčitka očividne zabrala, pretože Carl sa bez slova zvrtol a vybehol z cely. Prefrčal okolo Becci a stratil sa kdesi za dverami na opačnej strane miestnosti. Becca nakukla do cely, v ktorej sa rozhostilo napäté ticho. Lori vyzerala vyčerpane a utrápene.

„Idem za ním," povedala do ticha a Lori sa pokúsila o vďačný úsmev, no bohužiaľ jej to nevyšlo.

Carla našla sedieť v jednej z miestností neďaleko ich ciel. Vošla dnu a do očí jej ihneď udreli police pripevnené na steny, ktoré boli odhora až dole naplnené knihami. Zažiarili jej oči. Takmer nemohla uveriť tomu, čo vidí. V strede miestnosti stála veľká vyšúchaná pohovka, ktorá toho mala už očividne veľa za sebou, a na nej bol učupený Carl s knihou v lone. Becca odtlačila svoje obrovské nadšenie do úzadia a sústredila sa na Carla. Ani nezodvihol hlavu, keď si k nemu prisadla.

„Ty si našiel knižnicu?" zbytočne sa opýtala, ale musela nejako prelomiť ľady.

„Hm," zabručal Carl s očami stále prilepenými na stránke knihy, ktorú mal položenú v lone.

„A vraj si zohnal obväzy a dezinfekciu pre Hershela. Dobrá práca," pochválila ho.

„Pche!" odfrkol si. „Mama si nemyslí, že to bola dobrá práca."

Becca prikývla hlavou, hoci sa na ňu nepozeral a nemohol to vidieť. „Ale myslí. Tiež si však myslí, že si tam nemal ísť sám. Viem, že to nechceš počuť, ale má pravdu. Možno sa tu cítiš viac v bezpečí ako vonku, ale nie je to tu bezpečné, Carl."

Carl zrazu prudko zabuchol knihu a vyskočil z pohovky. „Vedel som, že aj ty mi za to vynadáš!"

„Ja ti nenadávam," snažila sa ho uchlácholiť. „Pozri, čo sa stalo, stalo sa. S tým sa už nedá nič robiť. Len chcem, aby si mi sľúbil, že sa viac nebudeš po väznici potulovať sám. Ak budeš chcieť niekam ísť, len mi to povedz a pôjdem s tebou."

Spoza širokého kovbojského klobúka sa na ňu díval pár modrých nahnevaných očí. Vyzeralo to, že po nej hodí knihu, ktorú držal v ruke, a odíde preč, taký vytočený výraz mal. Namiesto toho z ničoho nič zvesil plecia, sklopil zrak a mlčky prikývol.

„Dobre," povedala. „Chceš sa vrátiť späť alebo si tu so mnou zostaneš čítať? Teraz aj tak nemôžeme robiť nič iné iba čakať." Carol rýchlo prikývol, skočil späť na pohovku a Becca si išla nájsť nejakú knihu na čítanie.

Z knihy, ktorú si vybrala, prečítala skoro tridsať strán, keď jej napadlo, že by sa mali vrátiť späť a zistiť, či sa Rick s ostatnými nevrátili alebo či sa náhodou konečne neprebral Hershel. Hoci chodba, na ktorej bola knižnica, sa zdala prázdna, Becca neupustila zo svojej ostražitosti. S rukou na rúčke noža, ktorý mala strčený za opaskom, kráčala aj s Carlom späť k ich celám. Všade bolo hrobové ticho, ale to zanedlho preťal Bethin vystrašený výkrik.

„Pomôžte mu! Pomôžte mu niekto! Prosím!"

Becca sa s Carlom za pätami rozbehla a hnala sa do Hershelovej cely. Keď sa tam dostali, Lori mu už dávala masáž srdca a Maggie aj s Beth nariekali v kúte cely. Becca sa zvrtla ku Carlovi, ktorý zostal stáť medzi dverami a vyvalenými očami pozoroval umierajúceho starca.

„Carl, čo keby si-"

„Lori! Nie!" zajačala zrazu Maggie, Becca sa otočila a uvidela, ako ju Hershel schmatol za vlasy, keď sa mu snažila dať umelé dýchanie, a ťahal ju k sebe. Maggie s Beccou sa naraz vrhli na brunetku a odtiahli ju od neho. Hershel takmer okamžite znova upadol do bezvedomia.

Všetky štyri ženy v cele sa na neho vystrašene dívali a hrude sa im od návalu adrenalínu a strachu rýchlo dvíhali a klesali. Becca vrhla jeden rýchly pohľad na Carla. Nepohol sa zo svojho miesta pri vchode do cely a neprestal sa na Hershela dívať rozšírenými očami. Teraz však na neho mieril svojou zbraňou.

„Carl," jemne ho oslovila. Nechcela, aby sa zľakol a nechtiac ho zastrelil. „Odlož zbraň. Už je to v poriadku."

Vrhol na ňu jeden rýchly pohľad a poslúchol ju. Becca sa zvrtla k vystrašeným sestrám a Lori, ktorá vyzerala, že ďalší podobný incident ju pošle na druhý svet. Zložila si ruky na hrudi a oprela sa o stenu. „Mali by ste si oddýchnuť. Zostanem tu s ním," ponúkla sa, ale všetky tri svorne pokrútili hlavou. Becca pokrčila plecami. „Fajn, tak tu zostaneme všetci."

 **ooOoo**

Netrvalo dlho a Glenn, ktorého si Becca vlastne ani nevšimal, že sa niekam vyparil, sa vrátil späť. Pridal sa k ich malej skupinke v Hershelovej cele a so založenými rukami sa oprel o zárubňu. Čakali v tichosti, pretože v takej situácii nebolo čo povedať.

Becca bola usadená na zemi s chrbtom opretým o stenu. V ruke držala svoj nôž a z nudy si ním čistila priestor za nechtami. Už prešiel skoro rok, odkedy mala manikúru. V duchu sa začudovala, že jej také niečo napadlo v tak napätej situácii. Sedela tam ako na ihlách a nohy sa jej takmer chveli túžby vyskočiť hore a ísť zistiť, aká je situácia s väzňami. Alebo aspoň vypadnúť von na čerstvý vzduch a vytratiť sa z tej dusivej pohrebnej nálady.

Keď sa Rick, Daryl a T-dog konečne vrátili späť, Carl ich okamžite informoval o tom, že Hershel prestal dýchať a Lori ho zachránila. Už tak dosť naprataná cela bola zrazu úplne preplnená, keď sa tam natlačil aj T-dog s Rickom. Becca vstala z podlahy, zasunula si dýku za opasok a s rukami prekríženými na hrudi sa oprela o stenu. Vrhla rýchly pohľad na Daryla, ktorý zostal stáť vonku a jednou rukou sa opieral stenu vedľa otvoru do cely. Chcela sa spýtať, ako to dopadlo s väzňami, ale vedela, že teraz nebola tá správna chvíľa. Keď sa zrazu začal Hershel preberať z bezvedomia a obe sestry zvýskli od radosti, Becca to už nevydržala a vyšla z cely. Cítila, že by mala nechať Hershela s jeho rodinou samého a ona sa ako súčasť ich rodiny ešte necítila.

Prekĺzla cez otvor okolo usmiateho Carla a Daryla, ktorý na ňu uprel svoj záhadný pohľad. Sklopila oči a pokračovala v ceste až von na nádvorie. Sadla si na stôl, nohy vyložila na lavicu a mlčky sledovala zapadajúce slnko. Hershel sa prebral a Rick s T-dogom a Darylom sa vrátili späť nezranení. Napriek tomu, aký katastrofálny sa ten deň spočiatku zdal, nedopadlo to pre nich všetko najhoršie.


	5. Chapter 5

Becca vošla strieborným pickupom do väzenského areálu a Rick za ňou zatvoril bránu. Nacúvala na miesto pri plote neďaleko východu, vyskočila z auta a pridala sa ku Carol, T-dogovi a Darylovi. Oprela sa o prevrátený autobus pri bráne a čakala spolu s nimi na inštrukcie. Našťastie, zima už bola nenávratne preč, a tak bola práca vonku nebola taká nepríjemná, ako by bola pred pár týždňami.

„Dáme dovnútra aj to druhé auto. Zaparkujte ho na dvore na západnej strane väznice," povedal Rick.

Daryl súhlasne prikývol. „Tam vonku príliš priťahovali pozornosť."

„Potom naložíme tie mŕtvoly, aby sme ich mohli spáliť."

„To bude náročný deň," podotkol T-dog a Becca si povzdychla. Práca jej neprekážala, ale ak sa tá práca týkala smradľavých rozkladajúcich sa mŕtvol, jej nadšenie značne ochabovalo. Narovnala sa a pomaly nasledovala skupinku, ktorá si to namierila k betónovému nádvoriu pri budove.

„Kde je Glenn a Maggie?" spýtala sa zrazu Carol. „Budeme potrebovať ich pomoc."

„Hore v strážnej veži," odpovedal jej Daryl a rukou ukázal na vežu.

„V strážnej veži? Veď tam boli včera večer," začudoval sa Rick a Becca za jeho chrbtom prevrátila oči. Bol to mladý zamilovaný párik. Čo si asi tak myslel, že tam každý večer robia? Preukazovať si náklonnosť v cele, ktorá nemala žiadne dvere a vedľa ktorej spal Maggin otec, by asi nebol práve najlepší nápad.

„Glenn! Maggie!" zajačal na nich Daryl a Becca si musela zahryznúť do jazyka, aby na neho nevyštekla, nech ich nechá na pokoji. Po tom všetkom strese s Hershelom si Maggie zaslúžila chvíľu pokoja.

Chvíľu trvalo, než sa dvere na veži otvorili. Najskôr vykukla Glennova hlava a potom aj jeho nahá hruď. Za pochodu si zapínal nohavice. Becca sa sama pre seba uškrnula a pocítila na lícach červeň.

„Nó?" zakričal Glenn. „Čo je?"

„Už budeš?" opýtal sa ho Daryl a Becca skoro vybuchla od smiechu. Rick sa uškŕňal a na Carolinej tvári taktiež ihral úsmev.

„Čo?" nechápal Glenn.

„Pýtam sa, či už budeš," zopakoval lovec. Becca sa k nemu otočila a do očí jej udrel šibalský úsmev, ktorý menil jeho ostré črty tváre a zjemňoval jeho drsný výraz. Ešte nikdy ho nevidela takto sa usmievať a zarazene si uvedomila, že s tým úsmevom sa jej zdal ešte krajší. V hrudi pocítila zovretie, ktoré sa jej vôbec nepáčilo a ktoré v ich situácii vôbec nebolo vhodné. Radšej sa od neho odvrátila.

Chudák Glenn sa na nich iba díval so zaskočeným výrazom na tvári a spýtavo sa pozrel na Maggie, ktorá sa vynorila spoza neho. _Asi sa mu krv ešte nenahrnula späť do hlavy_ , pobavene si pomyslela Becca.

„Potrebujeme pomoc!"

„Dobre, hneď sme dole," odpovedal Darylovi a aj s Maggie zmizol vo veži.

Ich dobrá nálada spôsobená Darylovým prekáraním však netrvala dlho. Z druhej strany väznice sa k nim blížili jediní dvaja väzni, ktorí prežili čistenie ďalšieho väzenského krídla. Hispánca zabil Rick a jedného z vysokéch černochov pohrýzol chodec. Malý černošský díler utiekol z väznice nevedno kam, takže zostali už iba Axel a Oscar, ako sa im predstavili.

Rick s ostatnými sa k nim ihneď vybral, nevôľa bola na jeho tvári hneď viditeľná. Glenn s Maggie vybehli z veže a zazerali na príchodzích väzňov, zatiaľčo Becca stála na okraji ich malej skupiny a prezerala si ich z bezpečnej vzdialenosti. Nevyzerali veľmi dobre. Najmä Alex, ten malý sivovlasý, vyzeral úplne zničene a na pokraji síl. Nedokázali už v ich časti vydržať, pretože ich gniavili rozpadávajúce sa mŕtvoly, ktorých sa nevedeli zbaviť. Ukázalo sa, že na druhej strane je spadnutá časť plotu a keď vytiahnu nejaké telo von, ihneď sa tam nahrnú chodci. Axel prosil a prosil Ricka, aby ich prijali medzi seba, presviedčal ho, že s hispáncom nemali nič spoločné, ale Rick neustúpil. Becce ho bolo ľúto. Vedela, že by mohli byť nebezpeční a vlastne o nich nič nevedeli okrem toho, že sa dostali do väzenia, ale nepripadali jej ako vrahovia. Minimálne neboli určite takí ako hispánec.

Oscar prehodil, že po týždni v tej diere radšej odídu, než by tam zostali a Rick sa zvrtol po radu k Darylovi, ktorý stál za ním. Ten záporne pokrútil hlavou a Becca na neho zostala zízať. Musel to vycítiť, pretože sa k nej zvrtol a stretli sa im pohľady. Nevedela, či z jej tváre vyčítal, čo si o tom všetkom myslí, ale zostal sa na ňu dívať dlhšie, než sa jej zdalo prirodzené a až potom sa otočil k väzňom.

Keď sa Oscar aj s Axelom nie veľmi ochotne vrátili späť do svojej časti väznice, Daryl za nimi zamkol bránu a vrátil sa späť. T-dog sa medzitým snažil presvedčiť Ricka, aby prehodnotil svoje rozhodnutie.

„To myslíš vážne?" nemohol tomu uveriť Rick. „Naozaj chceš, aby bývali vo vedľajšej cele? Len budú čakať na príležitosť, kedy nám zobrať zbrane. To chceš zase spať s jedným okom otvoreným?"

T-dog pokrútil hlavou. „Ja som nikdy neprestal. No tak, zoberme ich do partie. Ak ich teraz pošleme preč, to ich môžeme rovno zabiť."

Nikto s ním však nesúhlasil. Glennovi sa zdal Axel labilný a Carol sa bála, že by ich o všetko obrali.

„Dlho sme boli sami," povedala Maggie s rukami založenými na hrudi. Opierala sa o jedno z áut a žmúrila oči proti slnku. „Sú to cudzinci. Zdá sa mi čudné mať tu zrazu ľudí, ktorých vôbec nepoznáme."

Becce sa rozbúšilo srdce a pozrela sa na staršiu s dcér Greenových.

„Nás ste k sebe zobrali," oponoval T-dog, narážajúc na obdobie pred Becciným príchodom.

„Prišli ste s postreleným chlapcom. Nemali sme na výber."

Odvrátila od nej pohľad, otočila sa k nim chrbtom a iba na pol ucha vnímala rozhovor, ktorý naďalej pokračoval. Glenn sa zmienil o tom, že nevedia bojovať s nemŕtvymi a Carol neprestala prízvukovať, že majú kriminálnu minulosť. Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby sa upokojila. Nemala chuť ďalej počúvať ich kecy, mala príliš veľa práce zvládnuť vlnu hnevu, ktorá sa jej pri Magginých slovách zmocnila. Zahryzla si do spodnej pery a zaťala ruky v päsť. Vedela, že by mala držať jazyk za zubami, ale nemohla si pomôcť.

„Tak to by som mala ísť aj ja, nie?" opýtala sa stále chrbtom otočená k nim, a netaktne tak prerušila Daryla, ktorý práve niečo hovoril. Jej slová ho umlčali.

„Čo?" Ako prvý reagoval Glenn.

„Ja len, že," začala a konečne sa k nim otočila tvárou, „aj ja som cudzinka presne ako Axel s Oscarom. Možno by som mala ísť aj ja, keďže sa medzi cudzincami necítite dobre."

„Ale ja som to tak nemy-" začala Maggie, no Becca jej nedovolila dokončiť vetu.

„Ale áno, myslela si to presne tak, ako si to povedala," zasyčala. Vtedy sa jej v hlave vynorili Rickove slová spred pár týždňov. Väčšina bola za, keď hlasovali, či môže zostať s ich skupinou. _Väčšina_. Vtedy si myslela, že bola proti nej iba Lori, čo bolo jasné hneď od začiatku, a tipovala aj Daryla. No teraz jej došlo, že to bola možno aj Maggie. „Keď ste hlasovali, či s vami zostanem, bola si proti, že?" opýtala sa, no v skutočnosti od nej nečakala odpoveď. A Maggie jej ju ani nedala, iba sa na ňu mlčky dívala s previnilým výrazom na tvári. To jej ako odpoveď úplne stačilo. „Myslela som si, že to boli iba Lori a Daryl, ale teraz viem, že aj ty."

„Becca-"

Zvrtla sa k Rickovi, ktorý ju oslovil, a pokrútila hlavou. „Pred pár dňami si mi povedal, že k vám patrím. Možno si jediný, kto si to myslí. A možno to bolo klamstvo," zaprskala, cítiac na špičke jazyka trpkú príchuť. Otočila sa a kráčala cez nádvorie do budovy. Nikto na ňu nezavolal a za chrbtom sa jej ozývalo iba ticho.

 **ooOoo**

Becca už po piatykrát čítala tú istú vetu, ale ani tento raz sa na ňu nevedela sústrediť dostatočne na to, aby jej do hlavy prenikol jej význam. Frustrovane knihu zaklapla a odhodila ju na pohovku vedľa seba. Vedela, že nebola voči Maggie a Rickovi úplne fér. Odkedy sa k nim pridala, správali sa k nej, ako keby bola jedna z nich a okrem Lori a občas Daryla k nej nikto z nich nebol nepríjemný. No myšlienka, že tak rýchlo a chladnokrvne rozhodli o osude dvoch ľudí a ako blízko bola takému osudu ona sama, ju nahnevala a sklamala. Axel vyzeral naozaj zúfalo, keď ich prosil, aby ich prijali k sebe, a aj keď si bola Becca vedomá toho, kto sú, na rozdiel od ostatných ona nemala žalúdok vyhnať ich. No sklamalo ju najmä to, že Maggie o nej pred pár týždňami premýšľala rovnako ako teraz o Axelovi a Oscarovi.

Tiché zaklopanie na dvere, ktoré nechala otvorené, ju vytrhlo zo zamyslenia. Strhla sa, otočila sa ku vchodu a stretla sa s T-dogovými tmavými očami.

„Hej, Carl mi povedal, že si išla do knižnice," povedal, keď vošiel dnu. Poobzeral sa okolo seba so spokojným výrazom na tvári. „Stále nemôžem uveriť, že tu je aj knižnica. Je to tu skoro ako doma," pokúsil sa zažartovať, ale Becca sa nezasmiala. Prisadol si k nej a mračil sa na police s knihami. Bolo vidieť, že nie je vo svojej koži.

„Naozaj sa mi to nepáči," hlesol, znejúc skôr sklamane než nahnevane. „Nepáči sa mi, že sa na nich len tak vykašleme. Aj keď sú to väzni, sú stále ľudia."

„Som na tvojej strane," povedala Becca. „Rozumiem, že sa ich boja, rozhodne to nie je ideálna situácia, lenže dalo by sa to zariadiť. Mohli by sme ich na noc zamykať v inej miestnosti a cez deň by sme ich ustrážili. Mňa štve to, že to nikto ani nezvážil a že ja som sa veľmi ľahko mohla ocitnúť v takej istej situácii. Všetci sa tvária, akí sú dobrí ľudia, ale v skutočnosti nemajú najmenší problém poslať niekoho na smrť."

„Ja viem," povedal T-dog a povzdychol si. „Aj mňa to štve. Tí dvaja majú na rukách možno menej krvi než my. Ale Rick je vodca, takže s tým nič nenarobíme."

„Hm," zašomrala Becca, nemala na to viac čo povedať. Od vypuknutia vírusu sa stretla s kadejakými ľuďmi – zlými aj dobrými. Myslela si, že Rick a jeho skupina patria k tým dobrým. Bola sklamaná, že to vypálilo inak. Neočakávala, že k sebe priberú hocikoho, pretože ľudia boli teraz nebezpečnejší ako predtým, ale tých dvoch väzňov by zvládli. Ak by sa ukázalo, že to s nimi nefunguje, nemala by najmenšie námietky poslať ich preč. Ibaže Rick to nebol ani ochotný vyskúšať.

„V jednej veci si ale nemala pravdu."

Becca zodvihla hlavu a tázavo sa na neho pozrela. „V akej?"

„V ich situácii by si sa neocitla. Daryl by nedovolil, aby sme ťa niekde len tak nechali," vysvetlil.

Nechápavo sa zamračila. Nemohla jeho slovám tak celkom uveriť. „Čo?" bolo jediné, čo jej na to napadlo odpovedať.

T-dog pokrčil plecami. „Cítil sa za tvoje zranenie zodpovedný. Koniec-koncov, to on ťa postrelil. Nehlasoval proti tebe, hlasoval, aby si s nami zostala a myslím, že aj keby hlasovanie dopadlo inak, nakoniec by si presadil svoje."

Becca sa znova zamračila a v duchu spracovávala jeho slová. To bol rozhodne úplne iný príbeh, ako jej povedal samotný Daryl, keď sa jej odmietol ospravedlniť, pretože to, že ju zasiahol šípom, bola podľa neho jej vlastná vina. Okrem toho, všetko, čo sa jej od neho od príchodu k ich skupine dostalo, bolo prevažné mlčanie, pár podráždených viet a zachmúrené pohľady. T-dogova verzia jej prišla veľmi nepravdepodobná, ale vedela, že nemal dôvod klamať jej.

„Prepáč, ale to mi k nemu vôbec nepasuje. Alebo si si nevšimol, ako na mňa neustále zazerá? Sleduje ma, ako keby som mala každú chvíľu vytiahnuť pištoľ a všetkých vás postrieľať," povedala. „Myslím si, že mi stále nedôveruje."

„Na začiatku sme si všetci na teba dávali pozor – len pre istotu," dodal, keď zachytil jej pohľad. „Ale už si nám dokázala, že nám od teba nič nehrozí. Nemyslím si, že by ťa Daryl z niečoho podozrieval... aj keď človek pri ňom nikdy nevie. Ťažko povedať, čo si myslí."

„Tak ako potom vysvetlíš jeho správanie? Viem, že ma pozoruje, nezdá sa mi to."

T-dog pokrčil plecami. „Fakt neviem," odpovedal jej a postavil sa z pohovky. „Ale vlastne som ťa prišiel zavolať von. Potrebujeme pomoc s tými mŕtvolami. Ideš?"

Becca nemala najmenšiu chuť ísť von a stretnúť sa s Maggie, ale vedela, čo je jej povinnosť. S tlmeným povzdychom vstala aj ona a kráčala za T-dogom von z miestnosti.

Keď vyšli na nádvorie, už z diaľky uvidela Glenna. Bol pri vonkajšej ohrade a práve zamykal bránu, ktorá oddeľovala Axela s Oscarom od ich skupiny. Ak správne videla, Axel držal v rukách krabicu s jedlom. Aspoň že to.

Glenn sa potom vydal za Rickom a Darylom von z ich oploteného areálu nazberať drevo, aby mohli spáliť mŕtvoly a Maggie s Carol zatiaľ preparkovali autá. Becca sa zadívala na hnijúce, páchnuce telá a nakrčila nos. Zachytila T-dogov pohľad a pokrčila plecami. „Ideme na to?" spýtala sa a on prikývol. Stihli však dať na hromadu iba tri mŕtvoly, keď Maggie vyskočila z auta a pristúpila k nej.

„Hej, Becca," oslovila ju s neistým výrazom na tvári.

Becca, ktorá sa práve zohýnala a chystala sa uchopiť za ruky ďalšiu z dlhého radu mŕtvol čakajúcich na presun, sa obzrela a povzdychla si. Naozaj na to nemala náladu. Telá boli ťažké a už teraz mala na čele kropaje potu a to posledné, čo chcela, bolo vybavovať sa s Maggie a počúvať jej falošné ospravedlňovanie. Chcela si len spraviť svoju robotu a mať pokoj.

„Teraz nie," odvrkla a zvrtla sa jej chrtom.

„Ale ja som len chcela-"

„Nie teraz," dôraznejšie odvetila, zodvihla s T-dogovou pomocou páchnuce telo a ťažkými krokmi ho preniesli na kopu. Keď sa narovnala, utrela si čelo a založila si ruky v bok. Keby tak nepálilo slnko, asi by to nebolo také náročné, a to nielen preto, že sa v takom teple rýchlo spotila. Páliace slnečné lúče spôsobili, že z mŕtvol vanul ten najhorší smrad, aký Becca kedy zacítila.

„Hej, pozri," zvolal zrazu T-dog a rukou ukazoval k vchodu do bloku C.

Becca sa zvrtla a na tvári sa jej zjavil úsmev. Hershel s Bethinou pomocou pomaly krivkal po železných schodoch na nádvorie. Podopieral sa barlami, ktoré našli v ošetrovni, a Lori, hoci bola tehotná, išla pred ním a istila ho. Carl sa vynoril spoza nich s klobúkom narafičeným na hlave a úsmevom na tvári. Prešli cez dvor bližšie k oploteniu a vtedy si ich všimla aj Maggie a ostatní.

„Hej, Hershel! Si borec!" zajačal na neho Glenn z druhej strany pozemku. On aj s Darylom a Rickom sa práve prešmykli cez otvor v pletive s plnými náručami dreva.

„Nemôžem uveriť, že sa z toho tak rýchlo dostal," povedala Becca T-dogovi a uškrnula sa na neho. Aspoň jedna dobrá správa.

Statný svalovec prikývol. „Ten starec je húževnatý. Ale nepovedz mu, že som mu povedal starec."

Becca sa zaškerila a prikývla. Zvrtla sa, aby sa s T-dogom znova pustili do práce, ale neprešla ani dva kroky, keď sa za jej chrbtom ozval Carlov výkrik.

„Pozor, chodci!"

Streľba z jeho revolvera sa ozývala širokým priestranstvom a Becca okamžite vytiahla svoju pištoľ. Keď sa zvrtla, Maggie aj s Carol im už bežali na pomoc. Z ľavej strany od väznice sa na nich valila skupina chodcov, ktorí sa k nim rýchlo približovali a rozliezali sa po dvore. Beth s Hershelom prešli k oploteným schodom vedúcim do budovy, kde sa zatvorili, a Maggie s Carlom a Lori bežali do obývanej časti väznice. Carol s Beccou sa snažili zastreliť čo najviac nemŕtvych, kým T-dog sa ponáhľal zavrieť bránu, cez ktorú sa k nim dostali nemŕtvi.

Beccino srdce sa prudko rozbúšilo, keď trafila jedného z chodcov do pleca a on ďalej pokračoval potkývanou chôdzou. Nahlas šťavnato zanadávala. V pištoli mala pätnásť nábojov, chodcov bolo veľa a dvor bol príliš malý, takže sa k nim rýchlo približovali. Nemohla si dovoliť netrafiť a to si v duchu neustále pripomínala. Bola taká sústredená, že si iba matne uvedomovala Rickove výkriky spoza brány.

Znova stisla spúšť, aby zasiahla chodca, ktorý sa zozadu zakrádal k T-dogovi, zatiaľčo on zamykal bránu. Kuhútik však skočil naprázdno.

„Kurva!" vykríkla, od hnevu šmarila zbraň na zem a vytiahla spoza opaska na rifliach dýku. Kým však stihla spraviť druhý krok, T-dog vykríkol a Becca očami plnými hrôzy sledovala, ako sa mu chodec zahryzol do krku.

„T-dog!" zajačala. Z Caroliných úst unikol výkrik a Becca úplne zamrzla. Nemohla tomu uveriť. Ešte pred pár minútami sa s ním rozprávala a teraz mu po ruke a pleci tiekla hustá horúca krv. Bol už prakticky mŕtvy. Ako sa to mohlo stať? A prečo? Prečo práve on?

„Becca!" zavolal na ňu ženský hlas. „Becca, pozor!"

Pri Bethinom výkriku sa strhla a vydesene zaspätkovala. Iba niekoľko metrov pred ňou bolo aspoň šesť nemŕtvych a všetci to mali namierené rovno k nej. Z úst sa jej vydral tlmený výkrik, napriahla ruku a tomu, čo bol najbližšie k nej, vrazila dýku rovno do oka. Znova ustúpila a spacifikovala aj druhého. Cez skupinu približujúcich sa mŕtvol videla, ako sa Carol aj s T-dogom stratili v jedných z dvier vedúcich do budovy, ale oddeľovali ju od nich tie hnijúce beštie, takže sa k nim nemohla dostať. Zrazu si uvedomila, že zostala na dvore sama. Snažila sa na to však nemyslieť a sústrediť sa na prežitie. Musela vydržať, kým sa k nej cez niekoľko zamknutých brán konečne dostanú Rick, Glenn a Daryl.

Znova dva kroky ustúpila, prepichla mozog ďalším trom a sťažka dýchala od námahy a strachu. Zo šiestich chodcov piatich už zabila, ale valili sa na ňu ďalší a ďalší a Becca vedela, že je ich príliš veľa na to, aby ich zvládla sama. Modlila sa, aby si Rick s ostatnými pohol.

Prestala spätkovať, pretože vedela, že čoskoro bude pri oplotení a ona nemohla dovoliť, aby ju tam uväznili. Bol by to jej koniec. Celou váhou sa zaprela do nemŕtveho rovno pred sebou a snažila sa ho aj s ostatnými od seba odtlačiť, ale bolo to zložitejšie, než si myslela. Miesto toho, aby ich od seba dostala čo najďalej, sa pod tlakom ich tiel zrútila na zem a oni ako domino dopadli na ňu. Prvý jej úplne vyrazil dych a keď sa na ňu nahrnul aj zvyšok, bolo to, ako keby sa na ňu zrútil mrakodrap.

Becca sa zúfalo snažila dostať z dosahu cvakajúcich zubov, iba nejasne si uvedomujúc, že pod náporom tiel sotva dýcha. Vtedy sa jej v ušiach rozozvučali strely, ktoré jej začali lietať tesne nad hlavou. Telá na nej ochabovali a na jej tvár dopadol tieň. Do prehnitej lebky presne nad jej hlavou sa z ničoho nič zabodol veľký lovecký nôž. Keby Becca mohla, hruď by sa jej zbesilo dvíhala a klesala, ale keďže bola primačknutá niekoľkými telami, nebolo to možné. Tiaha sa z nej postupne odvaľovala a ona hľadela rozšírenými očami dohora. Znova na ňu dopadol tieň. Skláňal sa k nej Daryl a pátravo jej hľadel do očí.

„Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa. „Pohrýzli ťa?" Sklopil oči, putoval nimi po jej tele, hľadajúc uhryznutie, a Becca sa ani nepohla. Ani nemrkla. Bola úplne otrasená. Nechápala, ako to mohla prežiť. Nechápala, že sa ani jednému z nich nepodarilo zahryznúť sa jej do tela.

Daryl ňou zatriasol. „No tak, dievča, si v poriadku?"

Konečne sa mu pozrela do modrých očí a prebrala sa zo šoku. Prikývla. „A-áno. Som v poriadku," potvrdila.

Chytil ju pod pazuchy, Becca sa zavesila do jeho pliec, a pomohol jej vstať.

„T-dog," povedala priškrteným hlasom, ale viac zo seba nedostala. Cítila sa zvláštne prázdna, dokonca ani plakať sa jej nechcelo. Vedela však, že to príde neskôr. Teraz bola ešte v šoku, pretože sa všetko zomlelo tak rýchlo.

„T-dog s Carol šli tadiaľ a Lori, Carl a Maggie bežali do bloku C," počula povedať Beth. Daryl od nej odstúpil a ona zodvihla hlavu. Stretla sa s Rickovým divokým pohľadom. Vtedy k nim pribehol Glenn.

„Reťaze sa samé nepretrhli. Niekto ich musel preťať sekerou alebo kliešťami," povedal. Všetci zachytili Rickov pohľad, ktorý sa obviňujúco zaboril do Axela a Oscara, stojacich neďaleko nich. „Myslíš si, že to boli oni?"

„Kto iný?" temne preniesol Rick a Becca vrhla jeden pohľad na väzňov. Rozhodne nebola v stave vynášať súdy, ale prečo by tam s nimi zostali, keby to spravili oni? Utiekli by alebo by na nich už dávno zaútočili, keďže teraz by mali výhodu. Svoj názor si však nechala pre seba.

Ako keby toho nebolo málo, cez reproduktory umiestnené na budove a na stĺpoch sa zrazu rozozvučal poplašný signál. Niekto ich tu zjavne sabotoval.

„Čo je to?" vykríkol Glenn, aby prekričal ten otravný hluk.

„To má byť vtip?" naštvane vyhŕkol Rick, namieril revolver na reproduktor a odstrelil ho. Glenn urobil to isté, ale poplach neutíchol. Becca medzitým zbadala svoju zbraň a bežala si ju vziať. Vedela, že zásobník je prázdny, ale aj tak ju chcela mať pri sebe.

„Hej!" zajačal Rick na Oscara a Axela celý bez seba od hnevu. „Čo je to? Ako je to možné?"

„Hej, hej!" snažil sa ho upokojiť Oscar a zdvihol obe ruky pred seba dlaňami k Rickovi. „To sú asi záložné agregáty. Sú napojené na nádrž s naftou, každý agregát riadi inú časť väznice."

„Vieš to vypnúť?"

„Robil som tam iba pár dní, ale asi hej."

Rick ďalej nečakal. „Ideme!" vyštekol, schmatol Oscara za väzenskú uniformu a ťahal ho za sebou. „Poďte," zvolal na ostatných a bežal k budove. Keď však za sebou zbadal Beccu, zarazil sa a zastal. „Ty zostaneš tu."

„Čo? Prečo?"

„Zostaň s Hershelom a Beth," prikázal jej.

„Ale-"

„Rick má pravdu," ozval sa vedľa nej Glenn, „zostaň s nimi."

Becca vedela, že nemalo cenu hádať sa s nimi, pretože ich tlačil čas a dohadovanie sa by ich iba zdržiavalo. Bez slova teda prikývla a sledovala, ako sa stratili vo vchode do väznice. Zvesila plecia a zosunula sa na špinavú zem. Oplotené dvere na schodoch do budovy sa so zaškrípaním otvorili a Hershel s Beth sa k nej priblížili.

„Budú v poriadku?" opýtala sa trasľavým hlasom Beth.

Becca zaklonila hlavu a stretla sa s vystrašenými modrými očami. Vrhla jeden veľavravný pohľad na Hershela a odvrátila sa. „Musia byť," zachmúrene zamrmlala. Pred očami zrazu videla, ako sa na T-doga vrhol chodec a svoje prehnité zuby zaboril do jeho pleca. Zatvorila oči, oprela sa lakťami o pokrčené kolená a zaborila tvár do dlaní. „Musia byť," zopakovala pridusene. Teraz im nezostalo iné, iba čakať, kým sa vrátia ostatní. Nenávidela čakanie.

 **ooOoo**

„Ten hluk priťahuje strašne veľa chodcov."

Becca zdvihla hlavu a pozrela sa na vonkajšie oplotenie. Po obvode sa už zhŕkla malá hŕstka nemŕtvych a ďalší sa k nim pomaly potácali zo všetkých možných strán. Otočila hlavu k Hershelovi, ktorý sedel na schodoch neďaleko od nej. Pokrčila plecami.

„Kým nenájdu spôsob, ako to vypnúť, nič s tým nenarobíme."

„Ako sa to mohlo stať?" opýtala sa Beth. „Ako sa sem mohli dostať?"

„Glenn povedal, že tie reťaze na bráne musel niekto preťať," odpovedal jej Hershel.

„Myslíte si, že to urobili tí väzni?" váhavo sa opýtala.

Becca vrhla jeden rýchly pohľad na Hershela. Starec si povzdychol, stískal v ruke svoje barly. „Ťažko povedať. Ale nikto iný tu nie je."

Becca pokrútila hlavou. „Nechcem sa ich zastávať, ale ak by to urobili, prečo by zostali len tak nečinne stáť a nenapadli nás, keď sme sa rozdelili?"

Hershel na to nemal odpoveď. „Neviem. Nedáva to zmysel."

Ohlušujúci randál, ktorý sa rinul z reproduktorov, zrazu stíchol a Becce zostalo od toľkého hluku zvoniť v ušiach. Bolo to, ako keď sa po koncerte konečne vrátila domov alebo do svojej hotelovej izby, a zrazu si po takom dlhom čase v hluku nevedela zvyknúť na ticho.

„Nemali by tu už byť? Sú preč nejako dlho," ozval sa do ticha Bethin jemný hlások.

Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla, aby upokojila svoje podráždené nervy. Mala chuť zhúknuť na tínedžerku, aby konečne sklapla, ale radšej si zahryzla do jazyka a zaťala ruky do pästí. Vtedy začula rýchly dupot a približujúce sa kroky. Zodvihla hlavu a keď uvidela, ako k nim bežia Rick, Glenn, Daryl a Oscar, vstala zo zeme.

„Hershel!" zvolal Glenn

Starec sa s Bethinou pomocou postavil na nohu. „Nenašli ste ich?"

„Mysleli sme, že sa vrátili," odpovedal mu Glenn.

Všetci traja pokrútili hlavami.

„A čo T-dog? A Carol?" chcel vedieť.

Becca sa zamračila. „T-doga pohrýzli. Videla som to," povedala s pohľadom upreným do zeme. Nebola schopná pozrieť sa im do očí.

„Neprežili to," pochmúrne povedal Daryl a Becca na neho zazrela.

„Ako to môžeš vedieť?" osopila sa na neho v tej istej chvíli, ako na neho zhúkol aj Rick.

„To ešte neznamená, že neprežil nikto. Vrátime sa tam. Daryl, Glenn, poďte-" Rick zmĺkol, keď jeho slová prerušil ten najzvláštnejší, najnepravdepodobnejší zvuk, aký si len vedeli predstaviť. Becca vyvalila oči a naprázdno otvorila ústa. Dych sa jej zasekol v hrdle, keď si uvedomila, že to, čo počuje, je detský plač. Plač novorodenca.

Rick sa zvrtol a pohľady ich všetkých smerovali naprieč nádvorím ku vchodu vedúcemu do časti C. Viditeľne otrasená a uplakaná Maggie sa k nim pomaly blížila s Carlom za pätami a v zakrvavenách rukách niesla dieťa zabalené do malej džínsovej bundy. Beccine oči zaleteli ku dverám, ale nikto ďalší z nich nevyšiel.

„Och, bože," zašepkala a pritisla si ruku na ústa.

Maggie vyzerala ako troska. Celá sa chvela a len tak-tak dokázala udržať dieťa na rukách. Glenn jej ihneď bežal na pomoc a Rick sa úplne zrútil. Beccine oči sa naplnili horúcimi slzami. Keď sa odvrátila od toho srdcervúceho výjavu, stretla sa s Darylovými smutnými modrými očami. Zacítila, ako jej dve osamelé slzy skĺzli po lícach.

„Nie! Bože, nie, nie," neprestával opakovať Rick cez vzlyky.

Becca odtrhla pohľad od Daryla a zvrtla sa k Rickovi. Vtedy si tam všimla stáť Carla. S meravým výrazom na tvári sa uprene díval do zeme a v ruke pevne zvieral svoj revolver. Triasol sa po celom tele a Becce sa pri tom pohľade zlomilo srdce na dve polovice.

Pristúpila k nemu, kľakla si pred neho a, ignorujúc jeho vyhýbavý pohľad, ho objala. V tej chvíli úplne stŕpol. Jedna jej časť čakala na chvíľu, kedy ju od seba odstrčí, no odrazu pustil zbraň z ruky a tá z treskotom dopadla na betón. Ruky jej obtočil okolo krku a objal ju tak silno, ako keby na tom závisel jeho život. Hlasno zúfalo sa rozvzlykal a neprestajne jej do ucha šepkal slová, pri ktorých ju mrazilo na celom tele. „Zabil som ju. Zastrelil som mamu."

Nevedela, ako dlho ho objímala, ale kolená jej za ten čas úplne zmeraveli a boleli ako čert. Keď sa od nej Carl odtiahol, jeho tvár už bola suchá, no nemenej smutná. Becca sa pomaly postavila. Keď jej nohy zaprotestovali, zavrávorala a Carl ju okamžite chytil.

„V poriadku?"

Vyslala k nemu malý neveselý úsmev a prikývla. Carl sa zohol, zastrčil si svoju zbraň späť do púzdra, kam patrila, a pristúpil k Maggie. Daryl sa zatiaľ snažil vzkriesiť Ricka, ktorý bol úplne mimo, a vyzeralo to tak, že nevníma nič, čo mu hovorí. Dosiaľ sa ani nepostavil zo zeme, kde kľačal a nariekal. Maggie priniesla dieťa k svojmu otcovi, aby ho prezrel. Bolo to dievčatko.

„Ako ho budeme kŕmiť?" opýtal sa Daryl, keď to vzdal s Rickom a pristúpil k nim. „Máme niečo, čo by mohlo jesť?"

„Dobrá správa je, že vyzerá zdravo," podotkol Hershel. „Zlá je, že potrebuje sunar, a to veľmi rýchlo. Inak neprežije."

Daryl rázne pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, to sa nestane. Musí žiť!" oduševnene povedal a prehodil si kušu cez plece. „Je nás iba pár. Hneď idem niečo zohnať."

„Idem s tebou," okamžite sa ponúkla Maggie a dieťa podala Carlovi. Glenn však pokrútil hlavou.

„Si si istá? Po tom, čo si práve prežila... možno by si nemala ísť."

Mladá brunetka pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, musím ísť. Už kvôli Lori."

Keď Glenn uvidel jej odhodlaný výraz, rezignoval a viac sa ju nesnažil presvedčiť. „Tak fajn."

„Ja idem tiež!" rýchlo vyhŕkla Becca a pristúpila k Darylovi, aby bolo jasné, že to myslela vážne. Na jej údiv však Daryl záporne pokrútil hlavou. Zrazu ju chytil za lakeť a odviedol ju pár krokov od skupiny.

Stíšil hlas. „Niekto sa musí postarať o to malé," povedal jej. „Rick je úplne mimo, ten to nezvládne."

Becca prekvapene zamrkala, keď jej došlo, že má úplnú pravdu. Rýchlo súhlasila a on krátko trhol hlavou. To, čo ju však naozaj šokovalo, bolo, že to bol práve on, kto si to ako prvý uvedomil a kto myslel predovšetkým a výlučne na dieťa.

„Hej, vy ostatní choďte k plotu," povedal tento raz nahlas. „Keby sa ich tu nahromadilo viac, máme problém."

Všetci súhlasne kývali hlavami, ale v tej chvíli ich pozornosť upútal Rick. Z ničoho nič sa zrazu vyšvihol na nohy, vrhol sa po sekere, ktorá ležala na zemi neďaleko od neho a bežal do vnútra.

„Rick!" zavolala na neho Maggie, ale už bol preč. Odvrátila sa od neho a keď ich začal Daryl naháňať, aby vyrazili, kým je ešte svetlo, bežala za ním. Nakoniec sa však ukázalo, že keby išli autom, trvalo by to oveľa dlhšie. Darylova motorka bola praktickejšia než auto, ale zmestil sa na ňu iba jeden pasažier, a tak sa Glenn vrátil späť k nim.

„Vezmem ju? Nie je ti ťažká?" opýtala sa Carla Becca, keď sa všetci pomaly vracali späť do budovy. Carl jej pomoc odmietol a tak vedľa neho poslušne kráčala dnu.

 **ooOoo**

Bola si istá, že Daryl s Maggie sa snažili vrátiť späť čo najskôr, ale po niekoľkých hodinách vytrvalého hysterického plaču, sa pristihla, ako v duchu nadáva ako pohan. Keď malé dieťa pestovala na rukách a snažila sa ho utíšiť, hoci vedela, že sa jej to nepodarí, pomaly skĺzala do stavu zúfalstva. Všetci už boli z toho jačania unavení, ale najviac to doliehalo na to malé. Skrčenú tváričku malo až fialovú od plaču a každú chvíľu vzlykalo a lapalo po dychu, až sa Becca obávala, že si naozaj ublíži.

„No tak, prosím," dohovárala jej, kým sa s ňou prechádzala z jednej strany miestnosti na druhú. „Ja viem, že si hladná, robíme všetko, čo sa dá. Ale, prosím, prosím, prestaň aspoň nachvíľu plakať."

Samozrejme, nepomohlo to. Becca sa porozhliadla po miestnosti. Carl, Beth a Hershel sedeli za okrúhlym stolom a všetci vyzerali vyčerpane. Ona sama už bola unavená na smrť a keby to dieťa tak vytrvalo neplakalo, určite by zaspala v tej sekunde, ako by si sadla. Glenn, ktorý sa z čakania išiel zblázniť, sa vybral von vykopať hroby a Axel s Oscarom ho takmer okamžite nasledovali. Na druhej strane Rick... ten sa dosiaľ neukázal. Becca chápala, že bol rozzúrený, veď práve stratil ženu! Lenže teraz mal dve deti, o ktoré sa musel postarať a ona jeho správanie musela odsudzovať. Nemohla si pomôcť.

Deň sa prehupol do večera a Becca si s tým malým rozzúreným stvorením sadla na lavičku pri stôl. Už ju prestalo baviť pochodovať od jednej steny k druhej nehovoriac o tom, že po celom dni na nohách ich už mala ako z olova. Po očku sa pozrela na Carla, ktorý neprehovoril, odkedy sa jej priznal, že zastrelil Lori. Bála sa oňho, ale nebola si istá, či bola teraz tá správna chvíľa na rozhovor, ak by vôbec o nejaký stál. Možno potreboval viac času, veď všetko sa udialo tak strašne rýchlo. Jeho mama je mŕtva sotva pár hodín a on už sa musí starať o svoju malú sestru. Namiesto svojho otca, ktorý sa vybral na nejakú šialenú misiu.

„Hej, niečo som počula!" vyhŕkla zrazu Beth a všetci okamžite spozorneli. A mala pravdu. Netrvalo dlho, dvere sa rozleteli a dnu vbehol Daryl s Maggie a Glennom za pätami. Becca s plačúcim dievčatkom v náručí vstala z lavice.

„Beth," zavolala Maggie svoju sestru.

Kým Maggie rýchlo zarábala sunar, Daryl sa dlhými krokmi prihnal k nej. Odhodil kušu aj s pončom, ktoré mal na sebe a natiahol k nej ruky. Becca nadvihla obočie, ale keď sa k nej priblížil natoľko, že jej do nosa vrazila vôňa jeho tela, a stretla sa s jeho pohľadom, poslušne mu dieťa podala.

„Chyť jej hlavičku," inštruovala ho, kým sa snažila ignorovať fakt, že pri ňom ešte nikdy nebola takto blízko, keď práve nebola v bezvedomí. A že jeho ruky sa obtreli o jej prsia, keď si od nej s veľkou opatrnosťou prevzal dieťa. Hoci ten dotyk nemal so sexuálym absolútne nič spoločné, nezabránilo jej to, aby sa začervenala. Cítila, ako jej zahoreli líca, ale Daryl našťastie venoval svoju plnú pozornosť malému človiečiku vo svojich rukách, a nevšimol si to.

Kým ho Becca mlčky sledovala, uvedomila si, že vyzeral, ako keby mal s držaním dieťaťa skúsenosti. V duchu uvažovala, či to bolo preto, že kedysi mal vlastné dieťa alebo možno niekto z jeho rodiny, alebo to bol obyčajný základný inštinkt. Či to bolo tak alebo onak, zarazene sledovala, ako si ju k sebe privinul a pestoval ju. Maggie o chvíľu pribehla s fľaškou plnou sunaru a keď jej ju Daryl priložil k malým ústočkám, miestnosť sa konečne ponorila domilosrdného ticha.

„No tak, len si daj," prihovoril sa jej a keď dieťa začalo poslušne ťahať mlieko z fľaše, Daryl zodvihol pohľad a s nadšeným výrazom sa na nich zadíval. Šťastne, s úľavou sa usmial.

Becca si založila ruky na prsiach. Nemohla sa na neho prestať pozerať. Z nejakého dôvodu považovala to, ako vo svojich silných, svalnatých rukách držal to malé bezbranné dievčatko, za neskutočne zvodné a dojímavé zároveň. A ten roztomilý úsmev, ktorý pritom mal na tvári, bolo niečo, čo na ňom dosiaľ nevidela. Sklopila pohľad a zahabila sa, že jej v takej situácii vôbec zišlo na um, že Daryl s dieťaťom v náručí vyzerá tak neuveriteľne príťažlivo. Možno to bol ten kontrast medzi drsným lovcom s hlbokým chrapľavým hlasom a bezbranným nežným dievčatkom, ktorý ju tak dostal dovaru. Ani za milión rokov by si nebola pomyslela, že sa z neho vykľuje niekto, kto sa bude tak veľmi starať o novorodeňa.

„Už má nejaké meno?" opýtal sa, keď malé zmĺklo a vytrvalo ťahalo z fľašky.

Otázka bola zjavne namierená na Carla, ktorý pokrútil hlavou. „Ešte nie. Ale hovoril som si, že možno Sofia alebo Carol. A Andrea, Amy, Jackie, Patricia... alebo Lori."

„Hm, áno," zarazene zašomral Daryl. „No? Čo sa ti páči? Hm? Malá bojovníčka?" prihovoril sa jej. Keď ostatní počuli jeho prezývku, každému na tvári vylúdil úsmev. „To sa ti páči, že?" opýtal sa jej s úsmevom. Zodvihol hlavu a váhavo, takmer zahanbene sa pozrel na ostatných. „Malá bojovníčka. To je dobré nie?"

Maggie, Beth, Glenn a Hershel sa zasmiali. Všetkých to rozosmialo okrem Becci, ktorá sa zmohla iba na dojatý úsmev, pretože v hlave jej to úplne šrotovalo. Ako blesk z jasného neba ju do hlavy udrela myšlienka, či jej momentálna náklonnosť k Darylovi je naozaj iba momentálna. Nebola si totižto úplne istá, že to bolo iba tým malým balíčkom šťastia, návalom adrenalínu a faktom, že ju v ten deň znova zachránil pred veľmi škaredou a bolestivou smrťou.

„Malá bojovníčka. To sa ti páči," neprestal sa jej nežne prihovárať. „Páči sa ti to, chrobáčik?"

Becca si prešla rukou po tvári a odvrátila sa od neho. Ak by to nebola urobila, mala podozrenie, že sa jej začne roztápať srdce.

Keď sa novorodenec najedol, všetci boli nasmrť vyčerpaní a každý sa mlčky pobral do svojej cely. Becca s obavou sledovala Carla. Lori bola mŕtva a Rick bol na stále na svojej vražednej misii niekde v budove väznice. Vedela, že by chlapec nemal zostať sám, no len čo sa objavila vo dverách jeho cely, povedal jej, aby ho nechala samého, a to ešte ani neotvorila ústa.

„Si si istý?" nedala sa len tak ľahko odbiť. „Nemusíš sa ta zo han-"

„Som," prerušil ju. „Chcem byť sám."

Becca si nerozhodne zahryzla do spodnej pery a prezerala si ho. Sedel na kovovej väzenskej posteli s tenkým matracom, otcov klobúk mal stále nasadený na hlave a pohľad upieral na svoje špinavé, opotrebované topánky. Nechať ho tam samého sa jej nezdalo ako ten najlepší nápad, ale ani si nebola istá, či by mala na neho tlačiť. Napokon sa rozhodla, že mu dopraje čas a samotu, presne ako si želá.

„Tak fajn. Ale keby niečo, vieš, kde ma nájdeš."

Carl mlčky prikývol, ale asi sa na ňu nepozrel. Becca si povzdychla a pomaly sa vybrala hore kovovými schodmi do svojej cely. Rozhodlo sa, že dieťa zostane s Beth a Hershelom, ktorý sa oň najlepšie dokázal postarať, keby sa niečo zvrtlo. Bola rada, že šichta s novorodencom nepadla na ňu, pretože bola taká unavená, že sa ledva doplazila do svojej cely. Mlčky prešla okolo Daryla, ktorý bol uložený na podlahe hneď pri zábradlí, a ktorý nespal. Dávala si dobrý pozor na to, aby sa im náhodou nestretli pohľady a keď konečne vošla do svojho skromného kráľovstva, zvliekla zo seba špinavé oblečenie a iba v spodnom prádle sa schúlila pod prikrývku. Zatvorila oči a snažila sa vypustiť z hlavy všetky myšlienky a spomienky na dnešný hororový deň, dúfajúc v pokojný spánok a aspoň trochu oddychu.


	6. Chapter 6

Keď sa Becca s trhnutím prebrala, prekvapilo ju, že si ani nepamätala, kedy zaspala, ale vedela, že to muselo byť krátko po tom, čo si ľahla do postele. Po tom všetkom, čo sa v predchádzajúci deň odohralo, nepredpokladala, že ihneď zaspí. Zamrkala na stenu oproti. V miestnosti bolo ešte šero, iba pár nepatrných lúčov sa dostalo cez veľké špinavé okná dnu a preklenuli čiernočiernu tmu v miestnosti. Muselo byť tesne pred svitaním a ona sa čudovala, čo ju prebralo zo spánku, pretože sa vôbec necítila oddýchnutá. Musel to byť nejaký zlý sen, ale po tom, čo všetko sa stalo, sa ani nečudovala, že sa jej nesnívalo o dúhach a jednorožcoch.

Zatvorila oči v snahe dopriať si ešte aspoň pár hodín oddychu, ale spomienky, ktoré sa jej začali vynárať v hlave, boli príliš nemilosrdné. Keď už viac nevydržala ležať so zatvorenými očami, za ktorými sa jej premietal jeden hororový výjav za druhým, tlmene zanadávala a posadila sa. Striasla sa od zimy. Hoci sa začalo otepľovať, rána bývali chladné a ona spala iba v podprsenke a nohavičkách. Postavila sa, vzala všetky hygienické potreby, veci na prezlečenie a vybrala sa do umyvárne. Keď vyšla zo svojej cely, okamžite zbadala, že Darylovo miesto na železnej konštrukcii je prázdne. Zarazila sa a rozhliadla sa po tmavej miestnosti. Netúžila, aby ju prichytil špacírovať sa tam iba v spodnom prádle, ale našťastie ho nikde nevidela.

Vošla do umyvárne, zhodila zo seba veci a vošla pod tečúcu vodu. Neznášala sa sprchovať v studenej vode, ale vlastne mohla byť rada, že nejakú vodu vôbec mali. Rýchlo sa poumývala a keď sa konečne zbavila potu a hnilobného zápachu nemŕtvych, skoro sa cítila dobre. Obliekla sa, špinavé veci hodila na kopu, ktorú neskôr operú a vošla do obytnej časti väznice. Nebola si istá, čo robiť ďalej. Chvíľu sedela pri stole v druhej miestnosti, aby náhodou niekoho nezobudila, ale veľmi rýchlo ju to omrzelo. Rada by išla do knižnice, ale ešte nebolo dostatok svetla na čítanie. Skočila si po mikinu do svojej cely, všimla si, že Daryl sa ešte nevrátil, a vyšla von na čerstvý vzduch. Nehybné telá chodcov boli stále roztrúsené po dvore. Vyzeralo to tam ako na jatkách.

Vedela, že budú musieť všetkých mŕtvych odpratať a taktiež vedela, koľko práce im to dá. A vôbec sa na to netešila. S nosom nakrčeným od znechutenia sa odvrátila od mŕtvol a zahľadela sa do diaľky na vychádzajúce slnko. Vtedy uvidela Daryla. Bol oblečený vo svojej typickej košeli bez rukávov a koženej veste s anjelskými krídlami prišitými na chrbte. Kušu mal prehodenú cez plece a pomaly kráčal k hrobom, ktoré deň predtým vykopal Glenn spolu s Oscarom a Axelom. Z ničoho nič jej prebleslo hlavou, či mu nebola zima, keď mal holé ramená. Zamračila sa. Nechápala, odkiaľ sa tá myšlienka vzala.

Chvíľu váhala, kým sa vybrala za ním. Hovorila si, že to robila iba preto, aby nevyzerala, že ho špehuje, keby sa zrazu otočil a pristihol ju. Ale ani nevedela, do akej miery tomu verila ona sama. Nemohla to už viac popierať, niečo ju k nemu jednoducho ťahalo.

Blížila sa k nemu cez lúku pomalým, ležérnym krokom a sledovala, ako niečo vytiahol spod vesty, čupol si a položil to na jeden z troch hrobov. Jeden pre Lori, jeden pre Carol a jeden pre T-doga. Stratili troch ľudí za menej než dve hodiny.

Musel vedieť, že sa k nemu blížila. Bol lovec a bolo úplne jasné, že ju so svojím vytrénovaným sluchom počul, ale vôbec na ňu nereagoval. Keď k nemu pristúpila, postavil sa a Becca konečne zbadala, čo položil na hrob. Bol to veľký biely kvet. Bol veľmi jednoduchý a hoci ho Becca nepoznala, pripomenul jej vlčí mak.

„To je pre Carol?" potichu sa spýtala a zodvihla hlavu, aby sa na neho pozrela. Daryl trhol hlavou na znak súhlasu, pohľad mal stále upretý na jednoduchý drevený kríž. cpoznal, či nepotrebuje a jej prehnitými al yť on. Ako to, že úbohá bezbr nná Carol prežila útok a odvážny Z profilu sa zdali jeho črty ešte ostrejšie a Becca si s prázdnym pocitom v hrudi uvedomila, ako smutne vyzerá.

„Je mi to ľúto," hlesla. Vedela, že sú to preňho asi iba prázdne slová od človeka, ktorého sotva poznal, ale nevedela, čo iné mu povedať. „Viem, že ste si boli s Carol veľmi blízki... asi najbližší, tak... len som ti chcela povedať, že ma to mrzí."

Neodpovedal jej. Nevedela, či od neho nejakú reakciu vôbec čakala, ale aj tak ju to trochu sklamalo, hoci rozumela, že možno iba chcel byť chvíľu so svojím smútkom sám. Rozhodne ho nechcela obťažovať, a tak po chvíli prestupovania z jednej nohy na druhú si založila ruky na hrudi, zvrtla sa a bez slova začala kráčať k väznici.

„Nehlasoval som proti tebe," zastavili ju Darylove slová. Becca sa zvrtla a zvedavo sa na neho pozrela. Tentokrát jej pohľad opätoval. „Keď sa rozhodovalo, či s nami zostaneš, hlasoval som za."

Zaujímalo by ju, prečo jej to povedal, prečo považoval za dôležité, aby to vedela. Pokiaľ to mohla posúdiť, zvyčajne ho netrápilo, čo si o ňom mysleli ostatní. Aspoň tak na ňu vždy pôsobil. „Viem," odvetila a stretla sa s jeho zarazeným pohľadom. „T-dog mi to povedal," vysvetlila. Sklopila oči a zrak jej padol na Carolin hrob. Kývla na neho hlavou. „Ten kvet je veľmi pekný."

„Je to ruža cherokee."

Nadvihla obočie. „Ruža cherokee? Nemyslím, že som o nej niekedy počula. V Anglicku asi nerastie, čo?"

„Nie, je typická pre teplejšiu klímu. Je jedným zo symbolov Georgie," vysvetlil. „Viaže sa k nej príbeh, ktorý som kedysi povedal Carol. Páčil sa jej, tak som..." Trhol plecami, koniec vety nechal visieť vo vzduchu.

„Och, aha," hlesla. Nervózne prestúpila z nohy na nohu. Cítila sa trochu trápne kvôli tomu, že bola pri ňom taká neistá. „Je to od teba pekné."

Darylova reakcia bola tento raz jeho zvyčajné strohé prikývnutie. Potom sa zvrtol od čerstvo vykopaných hrobov a vydal sa smerom k budove. Prešiel okolo Becci, ktorá ho zamyslene sledovala, a po chvíli sa vydala za ním.

Keď sa rozvidnelo, Becca sa utiahla do malej knižnice a pustila sa do rozčítanej knihy. Prečítala pár desiatok strán, kým začula detský plač, ktorý sa doniesol až k nej. Vrátila sa do miestnosti, ktorá slúžila ako kuchyňa a zároveň aj jedáleň. Po rýchlych raňajkách sa vybrali do strojovne, aby ju vyčistili od mŕtvol a zbytku nemŕtvych, ktorí sa tam stále potulovali. Hoci ich na tú prácu bolo dosť, aj tak im to dalo zabrať a trvalo im to celé dopoludnie. Keď sa vrátili späť do obytnej časti na obed, Becca si skoro necítila ruky a bola lepkavá od potu. Prahla po sprche, ale vedela, že toho ešte majú na práci veľa, takže ísť sa osprchovať by bolo zbytočné.

Beth s malou na rukách, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel a Carl boli usadení v ich provizórnej jedálni pri stole. Daryl bol rozvalený na schodoch pri dverách, ktoré viedli von z budovy a Alex s Oscarom postávali pri ňom. Keď sa všetci dozvedeli, že ten, kto vpustil chodcov do väznice, bol malý černošský väzeň, ktorého nechal Rick ujsť, a že Oscar ho zastrelil, aby zachránil Ricka, skupina sa rozhodla, že ich predsa len prijme k sebe. Becce bolo smutno z toho, že museli zomrieť traja ľudia, aby prišli na to, že by im mali dať šancu.

Celá skupina sa pustila do skromého obeda. Len čo Becca vošla dnu do napätého ticha, pohltila ju pochmúrna atmosféra, ktorá vládla v miestnosti. Stisla Carlovi plece, keď okolo neho prechádzala a nabrala si do misky jedlo. Vidiac, že tam už nie je žiadne voľné miesto na sedenie, oprela sa o stenu na opačnej strane. Pustila sa do jedla, ale keď na sebe po chvíli zacítila niečí pohľad, zodvihla hlavu. Stretla sa s Darylovými očami, ktoré od však takmer okamžite uhli. Beccine obočie vyletelo dohora. Daryl nebol človek, ktorý uhýbal pohľadom. Ten chlap by dokázal bez myhnutia oka zízať do tváre aj samotnému diablovi.

Nemala však čas príliš nad tým premýšľať, pretože sa v tej chvíli rozleteli dvere a do miestnosti vošiel Rick. Nikto ho nevidel, odkedy sa dozvedel, že Lori je mŕtva, a to bolo v predchádzajúci deň.

„Ste všetci v poriadku?" opýtal sa, keď vošiel dnu. Všetky hlavy sa otočili k nemu.

„Áno, sme," odvetila Maggie.

Hershel si ho prezeral s ustarosteným výrazom na strhanej tvári. „A čo ty?"

Rick pristúpil k jedálenskému stolu a na krátku chvíľu zavadil pohľadom o Carla. „Vyčistil som kotolňu."

„Koľko ich tam bolo?" chcel vedieť Daryl.

„Neviem. Tucet? Dva tucty?"

Daryl ho sledoval s nečitateľným výrazom na tvári. Nevedela, či jeho vyčíňanie schvaľoval alebo nie, ale ona s tým určite nesúhlasila. V prvom rade sa mal postarať o svoje dve deti. _To_ bola jeho povinnosť, a nie naháňať sa za démonmi, ktorých smrť mu Lori aj tak nevrátia.

„Musím sa vrátiť. Len som chcel vidieť Carla," povedal Rick, potľapkal syna po chrbte, ale ten iba sklamane zvesil hlavu. Rick, ktorý nad ním stál, možno cez veľký kovbojský klobúk jeho výraz nevidel, ale Becca áno. Všimla si tiež, že na svoju dcéru, ktorú držala Beth v náručí a ktorá sedela rovno oproti nemu, sa ani len nepozrel.

„Hej, Rick, povynášať telá zvládneme. Ty nemusíš-" začal Glenn.

„Nie, musím," prerušil ho, keď sa jeho tvár zvraštila náhlymi emóciami. Becca od neho odvrátila pohľad. Zrazu jej ho prišlo neskutočne ľúto, hoci na neho bola stále nahnevaná. Sledovala, ako prešiel k Darylovi sediacemu na schodoch. „Majú všetci pištoľ a nôž?" opýtal sa ho.

Prikývol. „Hej. Ale dochádza nám munícia."

„Zajtra chceme ísť s Maggie von. Podľa telefónneho zoznamu budeme hľadať náboje a sunar," povedal Glenn, keď sa postavil od stola.

„Tiež sme vyčistili strojovňu," znova sa ozval Daryl. „Axel by ju chcel pre prípad, že by sme ju potrebovali, opraviť. Potom vyčistíme aj nižšie poschodia."

Rick nesústredene prikývol a začal cúvať. „Dobre, fajn," odvetil nesústredene, očividne bol myšlienkami už niekde inde. Zvrtol sa a bez slova sa náhlil z jedálne. Mrežované dvere sa za ním zavreli a nezastavilo ho ani Hershelovo zvolanie. Ak bola predtým v miestnosti zlá atmosféra, dusno, ktoré nastalo po jeho odchode, bolo takmer na nevydržanie.

Becca rýchlo spratala zvyšok jedla a išla sa poumývať do umyvárne. Skôr to bol však úhybný manéver, aby odtiaľ vypadla. Podišla k umývadlu, nadýchla sa a pozrela sa rovno pred seba do zrkadla. Vyzerala ako troska. Síce sa jej zdalo, že konečne trochu pribrala, ale vyzerala unavene a vlasy mala vypnuté do chaotického drdola. Umyla si tvár studenou vodou a párkrát si štipla do líc, aby nabrali trochu farby. Vlasy si rozpustila a prstami ich vyčesala do úhladného vrkoča. Síce bola stále iba tieňom svojho niekdajšieho ja, ale bolo to o poznanie lepšie.

„Hm, Becca?" ozvalo sa za ňou. „Môžem s tebou hovoriť?"

Oči v zrkadle sa zastavili na vchodových dverách, kde neisto postávala Maggie. „Iste," odvetila a otočila sa, aby jej bola tvárou v tvár.

„Len som ti chcela povedať, že ma mrzí, že som proti tebe hlasovala. Keby... keby som ťa vtedy poznala tak, ako ťa poznám teraz, tak by som to neurobila. Dúfam, že to vieš," povedala. „Nič proti tebe nemám, práve naopak."

Becca od nej odvrátila pohľad a pokrčila plecami. „Nechaj to tak, Maggie. Teraz je to už jedno, nie?" odvetila. Povzdychla si. „A aj tak to nie je hlavný dôvod, prečo som bola nahnevaná. Pozri sa, ako nám Axel s Oscarom pomohli, a to ste ich chceli len včera poslať na smrť. Mali by ste dať ľuďom šancu skôr, než niekoho odsúdite."

Maggie prikývla. „Ja viem, ale... je to ťažké. Teraz už nikto ľuďom neverí. Aspoň nie tak ako kedysi. Ale máš pravdu, bola chyba chceť ich vyhnať."

Becca prikývla a obe sa vrátili späť. Ešte na nich ešte čakalo upratovanie strojovne. Keď sa však vošli do jedálne, Glenn s Darylom, Oscarom, Axelom a Carlom boli už preč. V miestnosti zostala iba Beth s dieťaťom a Hershel.

„Už išli do strojovne," reagoval Hershel na ich prekvapené výrazy.

„Prečo na nás nepočkali?" čudovala sa Maggie.

„Povedali, že aj tak ich je dosť, tak vraj nemusíte ísť aj vy," povedala Beth, ktorá stále držala na rukách novorodenca. Becca iba trhla plecami. Ak ich nepotrebovali, ona sa určite nebude sťažovať. Podišla k Beth a odbremenila ju od dieťaťa. Sadla si na lavičku pri stole a zaspávajúcemu dieťaťu začala potichu spievať.

 **ooOoo**

„Nemala by si tam ísť," varovala ju už asi piatykrát Maggie, ale Becca pokrútila hlavou.

„Niekto ho musí priviesť k rozumu," nahnevane vyštekla, hoci jej hnev vôbec nebol namierený na krátkovlasú brunetku. „Nemôže sa _znova_ len tak stratiť na pol dňa a vôbec sa nestarať o to, čo je s Carlom alebo s malou. Musí sa dať dohromady."

„Becca," Maggie ju chytila za ruku, „keď za ním bol včera Glenn, aby ho priviedol naspäť, povedal mi, že Rick bol k nemu agresívny. Si si istá, že je to dobrý nápad?"

„Keď sa vrátil dnes na obed, nevyzeral agresívne."

Z Magginých úst unikol povzdych. „Tak fajn, ako chceš. Ale daj si pozor. Keď je v takom stave, nemôžeš si byť istá, ako bude reagovať."

Becca prikývla, ale, samozrejme, nezastavilo ju to. Vydala sa hlbšie do väznice. Nájsť Ricka nebolo také ťažké. Maggie jej povedala, v ktorej časti Lori rodila, a odtiaľ išla za krikom, ktorý ju neomylne doviedol k Rickovi.

Snažila sa nevšímať si steny špinavé od rozkladajúcich sa vnútorností, no najhorší bol zápach, ktorý jej prevracal žalúdok naruby a ktorý nemohla len tak odignorovať. Opatrne kráčala za hlasom. Slová, ktoré k nej doliehali, jej vôbec nedávali zmysel a vylúdili jej na tvári zmätený výraz.

„Mám tu syna a práve sa mi narodilo ďalšie dieťa. Neprijali by ste ďalších ľudí? Dokážeme pracovať. ... Tak mi ich dajte k telefónu, vysvetlím im to!"

Becca sa zarazila a zastala. K telefónu?

„Prosím, nie! Počkajte!" znova sa ozval Rickov hlas plný zúfalstva. „Prosím! Sme slušní ľudia. Potrebujeme iba pomoc a my pomôžeme vám. ... Prosím! Vy to nechápete," kričal na plné hrdlo. „Nič neviete! Umierame. Umierame tu!"

Becca vtedy už stála v miestnosti a rozšírenými očami zízala na Ricka, ktorý držal pri uchu slúchadlo od telefónu a rozprával doň. Nepočul ju prísť a keď ho oslovila, strhol sa.

„Čo tu robíš?" vyštekol na ňu nahnevane, ale ona si všimla, že mal v očiach slzy.

„Rick, čo robíš?" opatrne sa opýtala. Mala pocit, že sa pozerala na človeka, ktorý sa práve topil v nervovom kolabse. Maggie mala asi pravdu. V takomto stave by mohol byť naozaj nebezpečný.

„Snažím sa nás zachrániť!"

„Ako?"

„Nevidíš?" Nadvihol starý čierny telefón. „Niekto sa mi ozval – ľudia. Sú v bezpečí v nejakej komunite. Snažím sa ich presvedčiť, aby nás prijali k sebe."

Becca prikývla a zahryzla si do pery. „Môžem s nimi hovoriť? Možno by som ich vedela presvedčiť."

„Nie!" rázne ju zahriakol.

„Ale..."

„Povedal som nie!" vykríkol a ona sa mykla. Pohľadom prešla po telefóne a putovala po šnúre až k jej koncu – ktorý nebol zapojený do zásuvky. Niežeby mu uverila čo i len jedno slovo, ale toto bol pre ňu hmatateľný dôkaz, že sa Rick úplne zrútil.

„Ten telefón nie je zapojený," opatrne povedala a pristúpila k nemu. „Čo keby si sa so mnou vrátil? Carl a malá ťa potrebujú. Máš dve deti, musíš sa o ne postarať."

Rick pokrútil hlavou. „Nie. Nie, musím tu zostať. Čo ak znova zavolajú? Takúto šancu si nemôžeme nechať usť."

„Rick, ty si nepočul, čo som ti povedala?" opýtala sa, snažiac sa postupovať obozretne. „Pozri sa na šnúru od telefónu. Nie je zapojený, nemôžeš sa cezeň s nikým rozprávať. Čo keby si ho položil?"

Becca sa k nemu načiahla, ale on trhol telefónom z jej dosahu. „Rick, prosím!" vyhŕkla, pristúpila k nemu, ale on ju od seba odstrčil. Becca ani nevedela ako, a zrazu sa s ním začala naťahovala o telefón, ale krátka roztržka sa skončila veľmi rýchlo. Pretože v jednej chvíli ju od seba Rick odstrčil tak silno, až vrazila do potrubia za ňou. Hlavou vrazila do veľkého otočného kohútika a z lícnej kosti tesne vedľa oka jej vystrelila do hlavy bolesť. Okamžite vedela, že ju v najbližších dňoch bude zdobiť monokel.

Chytila sa za oko a keď sa narovnala, stretla sa s Rickovým divokým pohľadom. „Ja, ja... nechcel som," koktal.

Becca skúsila zamrkať a opatrne sa dotkla poraneného miesta. Pravá časť tváre jej horela, ale krv na prstoch nemala, čo bola veľmi dobrá správa. „Daj sa, dopekla, dokopy!" vyštekla na neho, ale viac sa s ním nehádala. Bez ďalšieho slova sa zvrtla a kráčala preč.

Hershel si všimol, že s ňou nie je niečo v poriadku hneď, ako vošla do jedálenskej časti. Prinútil ju sadnúť si a prezrel jej ranu, ale ukázalo sa, že Becca mala pravdu. Už jej to začalo opúchať a pár týždňov bude mať zrejme solídny monokel, ale nič vážnejšie to nebolo.

„Myslíš, že sa z toho dostane po čase sám alebo mu úplne preplo?" opýtala sa ho. „To, že trúchli, je jasné, ale tá vec s telefónom ma desí."

Hershel si nahlas povzdychol. „Kiežby sme mali niečo studené, aby si si to mohla priložiť na oko," povedal. „A čo sa týka Ricka, asi je to len obranný mechanizmus. Po tom všetkom, čo sa stalo... ako vodca určite cíti zodpovednosť a Lorina smrť ho úplne dorazila. Potrebuje nejakú nádej a myslím si, že tie hlasy v telefóne je spôsob, ako mu tú nádej dodáva vlastná myseľ."

„Otázkou je, či to tak zostane, alebo sa dá do normálu," zašomrala Becca. Bez Ricka by boli stratení. Nie kvôli tomu, že by inak neprežili, mali predsa Glenna a najmä Daryla, ktorí by ich nepochybne udržali nažive, ale vždy sa jej zdalo, že práve Rick bol ten človek, ktorý ich stmeľoval a udržiaval pohromade.

„Nie že by ma tešilo, že som mala pravdu," povedala Maggie, ktorá sedela vedľa nej z druhej strany, „ale nehovorila som ti, aby si tam nešla? Glenn povedal, že by sme ho mali teraz nechať na pokoji."

Becca si povzdychla a zvesila plecia. „Neurobila som to kvôli nám alebo kvôli nemu. Išla som tam kvôli Carlovi a malej. Tomu chlapcovi práve zomrela mama. Potrebuje otca, aby ho utešil, ale on je miesto toho na všetko sám iba preto, že Rick sa teraz rozhodol byť sebecký."

„O Carla sa postaráme," namietla Maggie, ale Becca pokrútila hlavou.

„Tak som to nemyslela. Potrebuje niekoho blízkeho, kto mu poskytne útechu. Potrebuje svojho otca."

Malá sa v Bethinom náručí nepokojne pomrvila a do miestnosti doľahli zvuky približujúcich sa krokov. Zanedlho sa ukázal vo dverách Carl s Glennom, Alexom a Oscarom za pätami.

„Hej," zvolal Carl, „našli sme Carolinin nôž."

Glenn podišiel k Maggie, zohol sa a krátko ju pobozkal na pery. „Kde je Daryl?" spýtala sa ho.

„Zostal tam. Chce nájsť Carol," odvetil Glenn. „Neviem, či je to kvôli tomu, aby ju pochoval alebo dúfa, že bude ešte nažive."

Becca mlčky sledovala ich rozhovor, kým k nej nepristúpil Carl a nezamračil sa na ňu. „Čo sa ti stalo na tvári?"

„Och," vydýchla a horúčkovito premýšľala nad dostatočne hodnovernou výhovorkou. To, že jej to spôsobil jeho otec, mu určite nemienila vešať na nos. „Pošmykla som sa v umyvárke," povedala a sklopila oči. „Nevšimla som si, že bolo na zemi spadnuté mydlo."

Nevedela, či jej Carl uveril alebo nie, ale viac sa jej našťastie nevypytoval. Maggie s Glennom sa rozhovorili o ich pláne ísť zajtra vyhľadať sunar a muníciu, Carl s Hershelom zatiaľ zabávali dieťa a Becca sa rozhodla pomôcť Beth s večerou. Niežeby uvariť ryžu a omáčku z prášku bolo zložité, ale potrebovala sa niečím zamestnať, pretože keď nič nerobila, nedokázala sa ubrániť myšlienkam na to, či Daryl nájde Carol a či sa mu niečo nestalo, keď tam zostal sám. Potom začala premýšľať nad tým, že sa o Daryla nikdy takto veľmi nezaujímala, čo bola presne tá cesta, ktorou sa nechcela uberať.

Beth práve miešala uvarenú ryžu vo veľkom hrnci, keď sa mrežové dvere odchýlili a škripot nenaolejovaných pántov prerušil vravu v miestnosti. Becca zodvihla hlavu. Do miestnosti vošiel Rick. Jeho oči dopadli na Carla a potom na ňu. Uhla pohľadom, ale podísť k nej mu nezabránila. Prezrel si jej opuchnuté oko.

„Becca, ja... je mi to naozaj veľmi-"

„Nechaj to tak," rýchlo povedala a hodila jeden bleskový pohľad na Carla. Dúfala, že mu dôjde, že pred ním by sa o tom nemali baviť. „Ak je ti už lepšie, tak na tom nezáleží."

Rick prikývol. „Mala si pravdu. Carl ma potrebuje, mal som byť tu."

Becca sa na neho po tých slovách usmiala. „Som rada, že si ako predtým."

Venoval jej ešte jeden vďačný a ospravedlňujúci pohľad, a potom sa otočil k Hershelovi, ktorý držal na rukách jeho dcéru. Podišiel k nemu. „Vezmem si ju," potichu povedal a vzal dieťa do náručia. „Hej, ahoj," prihovoril sa jej. Nadvihol ju a držal rovno pred svojou tvárou. Oči sa mu leskli. „Bože môj," zašepkal, privinul si ju na hruď a pobozkal na čelo.

 **ooOoo**

„Hej, Rick," oslovila ho Becca. Bolo krátko po večeri a dieťa mu práve začalo zaspávať v náručí. Daryl sa dosiaľ nevrátil a všetci už začínali byť poriadne nervózni. „Ja viem, že Daryl je niečo ako váš superhrdina, ale nie je tam už pridlho? Čo ak sa niečo stalo? Nemali by sme ho ísť hľadať?"

„ _Náš_ superhrdina," zdôraznil s pohľadom upretým na svoje dieťa. „Ale už aj ja som na to myslel," povedal a zodvihol k nej hlavu. „Zavolám Glenna a Oscara a pôjd-"

„Hej!" zvolal niekto. „Hej, pozrite, koho som našiel."

Hlavy všetkých sa otočili za hlasom a uvideli na schodoch stáť Daryla s Carol v náručí. Vysilená žena nakrátko zodvihla hlavu a venovala im vyčerpaný úsmev. Rick vyskočil od stola, podal dieťa Beth a bežal za Darylom, ktorý mieril k celám, aby Carol uložil do postele.

„Ale ako...?" opýtal sa Rick, kým ju objímal.

„Na samotke," odvetila Carol.

„Och, vďakabohu."

„Prestrčila sa do cely, chúďa," vysvetlil Dary. „Asi tam omdlela od dehydratácie."

Len čo ju Rick pustil, vrhli sa na ňu Hershel, Carl a Beth. Becca si držala odstup a postavila sa až ku schodom vedúcich na poschodie a odtiaľ pozorovala celú scénu odohrávajúcu sa v malej cele. Riskla jeden krátky pohľad na Daryla stojaceho pri dverách. Aj keď videla iba jeho profil, vedela, že mal na tvári šťastný výraz a vôbec sa jej nepáčilo, aké zmiešané pocity pri tom mala.

Akonáhle dostala možnosť krátko sa pozdraviť so vzkriesenou ženou, vybrala sa preč. Vonku pri vchode do strážnej veže narazila na Glenna s Maggie a keď im povedala, že Daryl našiel Carol živú a zdravú, bežali dnu a ona osamela. Becce to však vyhovovalo. Carolin návrat jej pripomenul, že keď ju videla naposledy, T-dog ich všetkých zachraňoval a len kvôli tomu zomrel. Pevne stisla zuby. Nie že by nebola rada, že Carol prežila, ale Becca chcela, aby žil aj T-dog. Ak už mal niekto zomrieť, rozhodne to nemal byť on. Ako to, že úbohá bezbranná Carol prežila útok a odvážny dobrosrdečný T-dog je mŕtvy? Nebolo to fér. Okrem toho z celej skupiny mala k nemu najbližšie a boli si v mnohom podobní. Jednoducho si rozumeli a ona teraz stratila jediného človeka, ktorý sa približoval ku skutočnému priateľovi. Znova sa cítila sama.

Prešla cez betónové nádvorie na lúku. Keď kráčala okolo troch skromných hrobov, pohľad jej padol na bielu ružu, ktorú tam položil Daryl. Do Becci vošiel hnev, aký už dávno nezakúsila. Mala chuť šliapnuť na ten kvet a rozmliaždiť ho podrážkou svojej topánky. Ovládla sa však a pokračovala až k vonkajšiemu oploteniu, ku ktorému sa ihneď začali približovať chodci. Vytiahla spoza opaska dýku a keď zacítila, že jej začali po lícach kĺzať slzy, zabodla ju do jednej z hláv. Potom do ďalšej a ďalšej, až sa pristihla pri tom, ako zúrivo bodá dýkou hlava nehlava a z úst sa jej derú srdcervúce vzlyky. Vedela, že skôr či neskôr sa to stane, iba nevedela, že to spustí Carolin návrat.

 **ooOoo**

Stmievalo sa. Za plotom pred Beccou sa vytvoril malý kopec z mŕtvol. Presunula sa o pár metrov ďalej. Pravú ruku už mala takú vysilenú, že si musela dýku prehodiť do ľavej. Bolo to pre ňu ťažšie, lebo pohyby nemala také koordinované, ale nezastavilo ju to. Stále mala pred očami T-doga s prehnitými zubami zarytými do pleca, svoj prázdny zásobník a zbraň, ktorá vypálila naprázdno.

„Ak budeš takto pokračovať, nakoniec si ublížiš."

Becca sa strhla a zvrtla sa. Daryl. Než sa znova otočila k plotu, stihla si všimnúť, že so sebou nemal svoju kušu. Pevnejšie stisla dýku v ruke a trochu nemotorne ju zabodla do ďalšieho z radu nemŕtvych, ktorí na ňu syčali a vrčali spoza plotu. Dúfala, že keď si ho nebude všímať, odíde. Nemala chuť sa s niekým vybavovať, a s ním už vôbec nie. Keby však nebola taká zaujatá vlastným hnevom a smútkom, čudovala by sa, prečo za ňou prišiel práve on - človek, ktorý s ňou aj za ideálnych okolností sotva prehovoril.

„Čo sa ti stalo s okom?" opýtal sa zrazu.

Becca zarazila dýku do ďalšej z hnijúcich hláv. „Nič," povedala odťažito.

„Máš na tvári monokel."

„Bola to nehoda. Pochytila som sa s Rickom a omylom som vrazila do kohútika na potrubí."

„Pochytila si sa s Rickom?" opýtal sa neveriacky.

„Počul si, nie?" odvrkla.

„Prečo ste sa pohádali?"

Stisla zuby. „Lebo sa správal ako kretén a niekto mu to už musel povedať," zasyčala.

Na to jej Daryl nič neodpovedal. Dlho bolo ticho a jediné, čo napĺňalo priestor okolo nej, boli zvuky nemŕtvych a pravidelné prenikanie jej dýky do tiel za plotom.

„T-doga je mi ľúto. Bol to dobrý chlap," povedal po chvíli. Becca sa zarazila. Prekvapilo ju, že tam ešte stále stál a že vedel, čo jej vlastne je, aj keď mu nič nepovedala. „Možno... možno si si myslela, že keď Carol prežila, tak..."

V okamihu sa k nemu otočila s rozzúreným výrazom na tvári. „Myslíš si, že som úplná hlupaňa?" vyštekla. „Na vlastné oči som videla, ako T-doga pohrýzli, viem, že je mŕtvy."

Neodpovedal jej. Začal si obhrýzať pokožku okolo nechtu na palci a len si ju prezeral. Rýchlo sa od neho odvrátila, keď pocítila, ako ju začali znova štípať oči. Nechcela sa pred ním rozplakať, ale vyzeralo to tak, že tomu dokáže zabrániť. Prudko zarazila nôžu do ďalšej hlavy a pokračovala, ako keby tam nebol.

„Nemyslím si, že si hlúpa," hlesol Daryl, „len že ste boli priatelia."

„Nemal zomrieť," zahundrala cez slzy otočená chrbtom k nemu. „Vedel si o tom, že keď to vypuklo a začali evakuovať, zašiel za každým dôchodcom, ktorého poznal, či nepotrebuje zviesť? Povedal mi to Glenn." Povzdychla si. Zvesila hlavu a ruky spustila pozdĺž tela. Otočila sa k Darylovi a už sa nesnažila skrývať svoju uplakanú tvár. Aj tak musel vedieť, že rumázgala. „Bol to ten najlepší človek, akého som od začiatku týchto sračiek stretla. Zatváral bránu... chcel... chcel nás všetkých zachrániť a... zomrel," zajakávala sa. „Nemal to byť on... "

A z ničoho nič to viac nedokázala dusiť v sebe, ani keď stál rovno pred ňou a pozoroval ju. Daryl bol pre ňu synonymom sily a nezlomnosti. Čo si asi tak musel o nej myslieť, keď sa pred ním takto zložila? Keď sa úplne bez zábran zovzlykala a nariekala ako malé dieťa?

Pustila dýku na zem a zaborila si hlavu do dlaní, aby sa nemusel dívať na jej plačom skrivenú tvár. Stála tam, až kým sa jej plecia neprestali natriasať a keď zodvihla pohľad, tiché slzy jej ešte stále padali z očí. Daryl ju sledoval neistým pohľadom a ju to z nejakého dôvodu rozčúlilo.

„To sa na mňa budeš naozaj iba pozerať?" opýtala sa nevrlo.

Chvíľu mlčal a vyzeral jej výbuchom zaskočený. „Čo iné by som mal urobiť?"

Becca neveriacky pokrútila hlavou. „Ježiši!" frustrovane vyhŕkla a rozhodila rukami. „Vieš čo? Nič! Neurob nič," odvrkla a zohla sa po svoj nôž. Zastrčila si ho za opasok. „Aj tak nechápem, prečo si vôbec prišiel." Nahnevaným gestom si zotrela z tváre slzy, obišla ho a rýchlo kráčala k väznici.

Hoci vonku sa ešte úplne nezotmelo, vo vnútri bolo ticho a všetci okrem nej a Daryla boli všetci vo svojich celách. Bol to dlhý deň a oni oddych potrebovali viac než čokoľvek iné. Prešla cez jedáleň a aj v šere uvidela na stole položenú misku s jedlom. Nevšímavo prešla okolo nej, vôbec nemala chuť večerať. Vybehla po schodoch hore do svojej cely, vzala si čisté veci a namierila si to do umyvární. Osprchovala sa a zmyla si z tváre aj posledné zvyšky sĺz. Obliekla sa a v odraze v zrkadle si všimla hlboké kruhy pod očami a rašiaci monokel. Vyzeral horšie, než to v skutočnosti bolo. Povzdychla si. Bola unavená ako fyzicky tak psychicky. Keď sa vrátila späť, vrhla ustarostený pohľad na železnú konštrukciu na poschodí, ale s úľavou zistila, že Daryl na svojom provizórnom lôžku neležal. Vybehla hore. Uložila si veci na otvorený batoh a sadla si na posteľ. Keď sa chystala konečne si ľahnúť, na schodoch sa ozvali tiché kroky, ktoré sa nečakane začali pomaly približovali k jej cele. Stuhla.

Nerozumela, prečo mal potrebu ísť za ňou, ale zrazu stál vo dverách s miskou s jedlom v ruke. Jeho výraz neprezrádzal absolútne nič. „Nechala si to dole," povedal.

„Nie som hladná."

„Aj tak by si to mala zjesť. Jedla je málo a tvoje telo ho potrebuje."

Najprv mu chcela odseknúť, aby sa staral o seba, ale potom si to rozmyslela. Mal pravdu. Žalúdok sa jej skrúcal hladom, ona iba nemala chuť jesť, ale iba kvôli svojej blbej nálade by nemala plytvať jedlom, ktoré by mohlo byť v takom teple na druhý deň pokazené. Vstala a vzala si od neho misku s ryžou.

„Vďaka," hlesla. Napoly čakala, že ihneď odíde, ale zostal stáť pred jej celou, a nejako ju to neprekvapilo. Vyzeral neisto a skoro... hanblivo. Becca sa pre seba zamračila. Hanblivosť jej s Darylom vôbec nešla dokopy.

„Tam vonku pri ohrade... Pozri, ja nie som na takéto veci..." sťažka zo seba súkal každé jedno slovo a uhýbal pohľadom. „Nikdy som... nikdy som také niečo nerobil. Neviem, čo robiť v takej situácii."

Becca na neho dobrých pár sekúnd iba zízala, kým jej došlo, o čom asi hovoril. A keď na to prišla, bola jednoducho ohromená. „Myslíš tým, že nevieš, ako sa chovať, keď niekto plače?" spýtala sa. Keď sa nad tým však zamyslela, nebolo to až také prekvapivé. Daryl rozhodne nevyzeral, že by pochádzal z obrovskej milujúcej rodiny. Možno naozaj nemal skúsenosti s utešovaním.

Trhol plecami a znova si začal obhrýzať nechty. Všimla si, že to robil často, keď sa cítil neisto.

„Je to jednoduché. Ak niekto plače, tak väčšinou potrebuje iba objať. Nič iné," povedala. Zadívala sa na misku, ktorú držala v ruke. Zrazu pre ňu bolo ťažké vydržať pohľad jeho modrých očí, hoci boli sčasti ukryté za tieňom šera, ktoré vládlo v miestnosti. Otočila sa, aby sa posadila na posteľ a zjedla večeru, ktorú jej tak prekvapivo priniesol, ale zastavila ju ruka na jej zápästí. Tázavo sa na neho pozrela. Nestihla ani otvoriť ústa, aby sa ho pýtala, čo od nej ešte chce, pretože rýchlo podišiel k nej a svoje pevné ramená obtočil okolo jej tela. Becca od prekvapenia zmeravela. Cítila, aký je nesvoj, jeho telo bolo úplne stuhnuté a neprirodzené. Nevedela, či mu to bolo vyložene nepríjemné, ale rozhodne sa necítil uvoľnene.

Keď sa prebrala zo šoku, jednu ruku mu položila na chrbát a váhavo oprela hlavu o jeho plece. V duchu nadávala na misku, ktorá jej znemožnila poriadne ho objať. Zotrvali tak iba pár sekúnd. Sotva si naňho začala zvykať a vnímať jeho vôňu, keď sa od nej rýchlo odtiahol, ako keby ho bola popálila. Bez slova a bez jediného pohľadu vyšiel z jej cely a uložil sa na svoje miesto pri schodoch.

„Ďakujem," zašepkala do ticha obarená Becca, ale akosi vedela, že to počul. Posadila sa na svoju posteľ, v rekordnom čase zhltla všetku ryžu a uložila sa na spánok. Zatvorila oči a za jej viečkami sa zhmotnila jeho tvár. Sťažka si povzdychla, prevalila sa na bok a dúfala, že po tom záhadnom incidente bude môcť dnes v noci zaspať.


	7. Chapter 7

Na druhý deň ráno sa Glenn s Maggie vybrali na rabovačku, presne ako si naplánovali. Vzali si mapu a podľa nej chceli vyhľadať miesta, kde by sa dalo nájsť jedlo pre dieťa a munícia. Ostatní sa zatiaľ rozhodlí ísť vyčistiť zvyšok budovy od nemŕtvych. Znova. Musela byť niekde na druhej strane diera, cez ktorú sa dostávali dnu, inak si Becca nevedela ten neprestávajúci príval vysvetliť.

Becca si pri raňajkách sadla vedľa Carla a po očku nenápadne sledovala Daryla, ktorý znova sedel na schodoch a tam jedol. Predtým mala pocit, že ju neustále sleduje, pretože jej nedôveruje, teraz sa jej však úplne vyhýbal pohľadom. Premýšľala nad tým, či ľutuje, že ju včera objal a tak jej prejavil kúsok súcitu a možno aj náklonnosti.

„Ako sa má naša malá bojovníčka?" opýtala sa Carla, aby sa rozptýlila a prestal konečne uvažovať o tom mĺkvom lovcovi.

Carl pokrčil plecami. „Stále len spí," posťažoval sa. Novorodenec ho zjavne nijako neohúril.

Uškrnula sa. „No, zatiaľ toho nemôže robiť veľa. Už si premýšľal nad jej menom?"

„Hm," prikývol. „Ešte som sa nerozhodol."

Becca ho potľapkala po pleci a vstala od stola. „Zatiaľ máš čas." Prešla k Rickovi, ktorý už s Darylom a Oscarom pripravoval zbrane. Keďže Glenn s Maggie boli preč a po včerajšku bolo jasné, že Axel bol v boji skôr na príťaž nez na osoh, zostali bojaschopní už iba štyria. Rick ich rozdelil na dve skupiny. On sa pridal k Oscarovi a Darylovi prischla Becca. Nedokázala rozlúštiť, čo si o takomto rozdelení myslel Daryl, pretože jeho výraz bol ako obvykle úplne nečitateľný, ale ona z toho nebola veľmi nadšená. Znervózňoval ju a ak sa mala plížiť budovou plnou nástrah ohrozjúcich život, nebola to práve tá najsprávnejšia voľba. Pred ostatnými však nenamietala, aby si to náhodou nevyložil on aj ostatní zle.

Väčšinu času prechádzali chodbami mlčky, čo ju ani v najmenšom neprekvapilo a hoci za iných okolností by jej to vyhovovalo, teraz ju to znepokojovalo. Snažila sa však sústrediť na okolité zvuky a nie na to, že sa cítila v takom tichu nepríjemne. Daryl však ju príliš rozptyľoval a ona sa cítila, ako keby v tom tichu medzi nimi niečo viselo. Niečo, čo jej zo žalúdka urobilo kameň.

Lovec šiel napred a ona za ním poslušne cupitala. Obaja mali pripravené svoje zbrane, on kušu a ona dýku. Pištoľ mala pre istotu zastrčenú za opaskom, ale zatiaľ ju nebola nútená použiť a dúfala, že ani nebude musieť. Dosiaľ narazili iba na štyroch chodcov, ktorých Daryl bez ťažkostí spacifikoval. Becca s nakrčeným nosom a vykrivenými ústami preskakovala mŕtvoly, ktoré boli roztrúsené po úzkej pochodbe. Odvrátila pohľad od masy rozdrvených vnútorností a potlačila blen, ktorý jej razil hore krkom.

„Takže, Carol bude v poriadku?" opýtala sa, keď viac nemohla vydržať ich mlčanie.

Daryl sa obzrel cez plece a prekvapene sa na ňu zadíval. „Hm," pritakal a znova sa sústredil na ich úlohu.

„Je skoro zázrak, že to prežila," skonštatovala. Ani nevedela, prečo začala práve s touto témou. Carol nebola zrovna jej oblúbenkyňa a okrem toho, dnes ráno bola natoľko v poriadku, že si k nim na chvíľu prisadla na raňajky. To jej aspoň povedal Hershel. Keď zišla dole Becca, už tam nebola.

„Hm."

Zamračila sa na krídla na jeho chrbte a zahryzla si do pery. Fajn, ak sa nechcel rozprávať, tak bude mlčať. Bez slova kontrolovali jednu celu za druhou asi hodinu a Becca začala pomaly peniť. Ani nevedela, prečo ju to tak vytáčalo. Avšak čím hlbšie do budovy šli, tým viac chodcov stretli a nakoniec ani nebolo možné udržiavať rozhovor, aj keby snáď nejaký chceli viesť. Becca mala dokonca zopárkrát na mále a keď sa rozhodli vrátiť späť, obaja boli zadychčaní a unavení.

„Ešte stále cítiš to plece?" z ničoho nič ju prekvapil Darylov hlas.

Zodvihla pohľad od podlahy a uprela ho na jeho chrbát. Nadvihla obočie. „Nie."

„Hm."

Zamračila sa. Predtým jej veľmi neprekážalo, keď reagoval iba citoslovcami, ale teraz jej to úplne pilo krv.

„A čo oko? Bolí ťa?"

Trhla plecami, ale potom si uvedomila, že ju nemôže vidieť. „Asi tak, ako sa dá očakávať," odvetila. „Myslíš si, že sa Maggie a Glennovi podarí nájsť nejaké náboje? Už začíname načierať do železných zásob," pokračovala dúfajúc, že sa jej podarí udržať s ním rozhovor.

„Ak nenarazia na nejakú nedotknutú policajnú stanicu, pochybujem. Možno nájdu pár krabičiek v domoch, ale to nebude stačiť."

Povzdychla si, no potom sa uškrnula. „Možno by sme si všetci mali zaobstarať kuše. Vyzerá to tak, že si s ňou vedel narábať už aj predtým."

„Hm," pritakal.

„Neviem si predstaviť, prečo by niekto vedel narábať v dvadsiatomprvom storočí s kušou. Neuraz sa, ale nie je to práve normálne. Bol to iba koníček alebo si bol inštruktorom stredovekých bojových umení?" opýtala sa s úsmevom.

„Koníček... sčasti. Otec bol do lovenia zvery celý zažratý a naučil to aj mňa a Merla, môjho brata."

„Čo si teda predtým robil?"

„Prečo ťa to zaujíma?"

Becca sa zamračila a pokrčila plecami. Nechápavo sa zadívala na jeho chrbát. „Čo som robila predtým ja, už vieš, je iba fér, aby som vedela, čím si bol."

„Keby Beth nezistila, kto si, nepýtal by som sa ťa."

„Prečo nie?"

„Pretože na tom nezáleží."

Zahryzla si zvnútra do líca a na malú chvíľu zmĺkla. „Takže mi to nepovieš?"

„Ako som povedal, teraz je to už jedno."

Becca mala neuveriteľnú chuť viac na neho zatlačiť, ale neurobila to. Možno ho nepoznala veľmi dobre, ale vedela o ňom už dosť na to, aby si uvedomila, že ak na neho bude príliš naliehať, buď sa úplne uzavrie, alebo na ňu najprv vyletí a až potom sa uzavrie. Skúsila teda niečo iné. „A tú kušu si dostal aj s vestou? Je tvoja alebo si ju našiel až potom?"

„Už je moja," povedal. „Prečo sa pýtaš?"

„Len tak," odvetila s malým potmehútskym úsmevom. „Pasuje k tebe."

Jej slová ho museli veľmi prekvapiť, pretože zrazu prestal kráčať a otočil sa k nej s nadvihnutým obočím. „Pasuje?"

„Hm," prikývla. „Myslím tie krídla. Si ako náš neoficiálny ochranca, náš strážny anjel, takže áno, hodí sa k tebe."

Ak by mala jediným slovom definovať výraz, ktorý sa v tej chvíli usadil na jeho tvári, bol by to šok. Pozeral sa na ňu, ako keby totálne prišla o rozum. „Ja som pravým opakom anjela," zachrapčal, zvrtol sa na päte a pokračoval k obytnej časti.

„O tom pochybujem a ty si zrejme jediný, kto si to myslí," zavolala za ním. Daryl sa zastavil a prestúpil z nohy na nohu. Chvíľu to vyzeralo, že jej na to niečo odvetí, ale nakoniec sa znova pohol a ona sa mlčky vydala za ním.

Keď sa vrátili späť, Becca si šla okamžite umyť ruky špinavé od krvi a užiť si aspoň malú chvíľku samoty. Napätie, ktoré v ten deň cítila v Darylovej prítomnosti, bolo unavujúce a ona bola rada, že si od neho na pár minút oddýchla. Keď sa vrátila do jedálne, Rick s Oscarom sedeli za stolom a jedli. Daryl sedel na schodoch, ktoré sa už stali jeho stálym miestom, a keď vošla do miestnosti, zodvihol k nej hlavu.

„Ako to išlo?" opýtala sa Ricka s Oscarom. Išla si nabrať cestoviny a prisadla si k nim.

„Horšie, než som čakal," zachmúrene odvetil. „Je ich tam viac ako minule. Musíme zistiť, odkiaľ sa berú."

„Hm," prikývla. Pustila sa do jedla. Ďalej debatu nerozvádzala, pretože preferovala aspoň pri jedle nehovoriť o rozpadávajúcich sa chodiacich mŕtvolách. Keď dojedala skromný obed, vošiel dnu Hershel a sadol si z Rickovej druhej strany.

„Kde je Beth?" spýtal sa ho.

„Išla na chvíľu s Carlom a malou von. Stále sú zavretí vo vnútri, čerstvý vzduch im všetkým prospeje."

Hershel súhlasne prikývol. Becca vstala od stola, umyla po sebe riad a začala sa obzerať po pohári na vodu.

„Hej, dievča," ozvalo sa jej za chrbtom a ona sa prekvapene otočila. Na poslednú chvíľu chytila malú fľašu, ktorá letela rovno na ňu. Pozrela na minerálku v ruke. Ani nevedela, že ich ešte stále majú. „Vďaka." Otvorila štupeľ, poriadne si odpila a dala si ruky v bok.

„Prečo ma voláš dievča?" udivene sa opýtala. Pokiaľ ju pamäť neklamala, dosiaľ ju nikdy neoslovil jej menom. „Koľko rokov si myslíš, že mám?"

Daryl pokrčil plecami, spod prižmúrených viečok si ju prezrel od hlavy po päty a potom sa pozrel po ostatných. „Devätnásť? Dvadsať?"

„Čo?!" vyprskla, vyvalila na neho oči a nahlas sa rozosmiala. „To mi fakt lichotí, ale si úplne vedľa. Mám dvadsaťsedem. Teda, aspoň myslím, že už by som mohla mať."

Hneď bolo vidieť, že ho jej odpoveď zaskočila. A vyzeralo to tak, že nielen jeho. „To nie je možné," prekvapene vyjachtal Oscar.

Ani Rickovi sa to úplne nezdalo. „Nevyzeráš na dvadsaťsedem."

Becca sa na ich prekvapených výrazoch dobre bavila. Rozhodne to nebolo prvýkrát, čo sa niekomu videla omnoho mladšia, než v skutočnosti bola. „Prečo by som si pridávala roky? To by nedávalo zmysel." Pokrčila plecami. „Asi mám dobré gény."

Rick, ktorý sa chystal odpovedať, už nestihol reagovať. Dvere na miestnosti sa z ničoho nič rozleteli a dnu vbehol rozrušený Carl. „Niekto je pri bráne!" zvolal. Všetkých tým postavil do pozoru.

„Čože?" vyhŕkol Rick a vyskočil od stola.

„Pri bráne je nejaká žena," zopakoval Carl, zvrtol sa a bežal späť von. Rick sa za ním rozbehol a ostatní ho okamžite nasledovali.

Keď vyšli von, Carl ukázal prstom do diaľky. Becca prižmúrila oči. Najprv sa jej zdalo, že všade naokolo sú iba samí chodci, ale potom ju zbadala. Bola obklopená nemŕtvymi a v tom špinavom oblečení medzi nich skoro zapadla. Bola vysoká a štíhla, mala tmavú pokožku a na hlave dlhé dredy. Jednou rukou sa opierala o oplotenie a v druhej držala červený nákupný košík. Vzadu na chrbte mala pripevnenú nejakú palicu.

Rick s Carlom, Darylom a Beccou prešli cez lúku a ráznymi krokmi sa blížili k bráne.

„Prečo na ňu nezaútočia?" spýtala sa udivená Becca a začudovane si ženu prehliadala. Uvidela, ako si zrazu priložila ruku na stehno a zamračila sa. Až vtedy Becca zbadala, že nohavice má zašpinené od krvi a chodci si to tiež začínali všímať. Zrazu sa k nej začali otáčať a priňuchávať k nej a keď sa jeden z nich priblížil s vycerenými zubami, siahla za chrbát a vytiahla impozantnú katanu, ktorú Becca predtým považovala za palicu. Kým sa zatackala a zložila sa na zem, stihla rozrezať hrdlo trom blížiacim sa nemŕtvym.

„Pomôžeme jej?" opýtal sa Ricka Carl.

„Pozri," zvolala Becca a ukázala na nákupný košík, ktorý žena v boji pustila na zem. „Je tam sunar." Vymenila si veľavravný pohľad s Rickom, ktorý ihneď kývol Darylovi hlavou k bráne. Becca vytiahla pištoľ a začala strieľať na nemŕtvych, ktorí už začali obklopovať nevládne telo zo všetkých strán. Rick odomkol bránu, vytiahol pištoľ a spolu s Darylom bežali k žene na zemi.

„Je pohrýznutá?" zvolala Becca. Keď ju Rick rýchlo prezrel, zistil, že rana na jej stehne je od guľky. Becca vybehla von a kým Daryl s Rickom zodvihli neznámu ženu a dotiahli ju za oplotenie, ona rýchlo pozbierala všetko, čo vypadlo z koša a utekal za nimi. Carl za ňou bezpečne zamkol.

Odniesli ju do väznice a položili na podlahu v jedálni. Rick ju oblial vodou, aby sa prebrala a keď sa Becca priblížila, zistila, že oblečenie má špinavé od krvi a kúskov vnútorností. Prevrátil sa jej žalúdok. Možno zabila chodca a jeho tekutiny na oblečení spôsobili, že na ňu nemŕtvi sprvu neútočili.

Keď sa žena prebrala a uvedomila si, že na ňu zíza úplne cudzí muž, strhla sa a siahla po katane, ktorú Rick položil vedľa nej na zem.

„Hej, hej, ste v bezpečí," povedal jej. Nohou rýchlo odkopol meč z jej dosahu. „Len pokoj, nič vám neurobíme... ak sa nepokúsite o nejakú hlúposť." Žena sa začala metať na zemi a pokúsila sa dostať od Ricka preč, ale ten ju schmatol za ruky a donútil ju upokojiť sa.

„Kto ste?" opýtal sa. „Ako sa voláte?"

Nič.

„Poviete nám vaše meno?"

Žena znova mlčala. Rick vrhol pohľad na Daryla a potom kývol hlavou ku košíku. „Carl, odnes to do cely," povedal a znova sa sústredil na ženu. Vstal z podlahy, katanu podal Becce. Vzala si ju od neho a rozpačito na ňu hľadela. „Toto si zatiaľ necháme a tú ranu vám vyliečime."

Cudzinka sa s ťažkosťami posadila a oprela sa chrbtom o stenu. Jednou rukou si držala strelnú ranu na stehne a zazerala na Ricka. „O vašu pomoc som sa neprosila," odvrkla.

„To je jedno, aj tak ju dostanete. Ošetríme vám ranu, môžeme vám dať nejaké jedlo a potom vás nechať odísť," povedal jej a ona ho pozorne sledovala veľkými tmavými očami. Hodil jej uterák, aby si ho mohla priložiť na stehno. „Ale najskôr nám poviete, ako ste nás našli a prečo ste sem niesli ten sunar."

Najskôr to vyzeralo, že vôbec nemieni odpovedať na Rickove otázky, pretože dlho iba tvrdohlavo mlčala. Potom sa však pomaly postavila z podlahy, dokrivkala ku stolu a sadla si naň. „Tie veci tam nechal mladý Aziat s takým pekným dievčaťom."

Becca trhla hlavou k cudzinke a vyvalila na ňu oči. Naprázdno otvorila ústa. Hershel, ktorý bol dosiaľ v druhej miestosti aj s Beth, Carlom a dieťaťom, sa pri tej vete objavil vo dverách a vošiel dnu. Vrhol na ženu pátravý pohľad.

„Čo sa stalo?" opýtal sa jej Rick.

„Napadli ich?" chcel vedieť Hershel a Becca sa v duchu modlila, aby to tak nebolo. Už stratili dvoch ľudí vrátane T-doga a ona si ani len nevedela predstaviť, že by Maggie s Glennom mohli byť zrazu tiež mŕtvi. Vôbec sa jej to nezdalo reálne. Toľko zlých vecí v takom krátkom období sa jednoducho nemohlo stať.

„Uniesol ich," znela jej krátka odpoveď.

Rick sa k nej priblížil. „Uniesol? Kto ich uniesol?"

„Ten istý hajzel, čo ma postrelil."

„Tí ľudia patria k nám. Povedzte nám, čo sa stalo," tlačil na ňu Rick. Načiahol k nej ruku a dotkol sa jej stehna. Zraneného stehna. Ženskú to vydráždilo, čomu sa Becca ani veľmi nečudovala, vyskočila zo stola a strčila do neho.

„Nedotýkaj sa ma!" vybehla na neho. „Už nikdy sa ma nedotýkaj!"

Jej prudký pohyb zalarmoval Daryla. Okamžite na ňu namieril kušu a prst položil vedľa spúšte. „Začni hovoriť, lebo inak budeš mať väčší problém ako iba postrelenie!" vyhrážal sa jej.

Zranená žena na neho vrhla odmeraný a naštvaný pohľad. „Nájdite si ich sami."

Becca na neho pozrela s obavami v očiach. Nemyslela si, že to bolo nutné a jeho reakciu považovala za trocha prehnanú. Akoby sama od seba jej ruka vystrelila dohora a položila ju na Darylove napnuté svaly na ramene. „Hej, upokoj sa," povedala zastretým hlasom, mlčky ho presviedčajúc, aby sklonil kušu.

Až vtedy jej došlo, čo urobila. Nikdy predtým by ani nepomyslela na to, že by sa ho odvážila dotknúť, hoci aj takýmto úplne nevinným spôsobom. Rýchlo odtiahla ruku, ako keby sa popálila a cítila, že jej na líca vystúpila červeň. Modlila sa, aby bol taký sústredený na cudzinku, že si to nevšimol.

Aby sa vyhla Darylovým očiam a aby konečne dal tú kušu preč, postavila sa pred neho a pozrela sa žene do očí. „Prosím, povedzte nám, kde sú, ak to viete. Patria k nám, sú naša rodina, musíme ich dostať späť," žiadala ju zmierlivým prosebným hlasom. Niekedy to bol lepší prístup ako agresivita. „Ak nám to poviete, postaráme sa o vás a ak budete chcieť, pustíme vás. _Ste_ tu z nejakého dôvodu, nie? Inak by ste sem neprišla."

Videla jej na tvári, ako zaváhala. „Je tam mesto – Woodbury. Asi sedemdesiatpäť živých. Tam ich odviedol."

„Celé mesto?" vyjachtala Becca a otočila sa k Rickovi.

„Presne," odvetila žena a tiež sa obrátila na Ricka. „Riadi ho chlap, čo si hovorí Guvernér. Na prvý pohľad je fešák a šarmantný– ako vodca sekty."

„Má nejaké posily?" opýtal sa Daryl.

Prikývla. „Domobranu – polovojenských dobrovoľníkov. Na každej hradbe je ozbrojená hliadka."

Rick si založil ruky na hrudi. „Dá sa tam dostať?"

„Majú to dobre zaistené pred chodcami, ale dá sa tam prekĺznuť."

„A ako si vedela, že sme tu?" opýtal sa jej s prižmúrenými očami a zjavnou nedôverou v hlase.

„Tí dvaja, ten Aziat a to dievča, hovorili o väzení neďaleko odtiaľ. Povedali, ktorým smerom, nebolo to zas také ťažké."

Rick prikývol, odvrátil sa od nej a na chvíľu sa zadíval do prázdna. Bolo jasné, že mu to v hlave šrotuje a premýšľa, či jej má veriť alebo nie. Becca nevidela jediný dôvod, prečo by im nemala vravieť pravdu. Zlé ale bolo, že pravda nebola pre nich práve dobrá.

„Fajn," povedal po chvíli. Mykol hlavou k Hershelovi. „To je Hershel, on sa postará o tú ranu. Je to otec toho dievčaťa, čo uniesli," dodal. S týmito slovami sa vybral do

miestnosti, kde mali cely. Daryl a Becca ho ihneď nasledovali.

 **ooOoo**

„Ako vôbec vieme, či jej môžeme veriť?" opýtal sa Oscar, ktorý sa opieral o zábradlie na schodoch vedúcich k jej cele. Becca sedela hneď pri ňom na predposlednom schode. Vzhliadla k nemu.

„Prečo by klamala?" opýtala sa. „Nič by tým nezískala."

„Ide o Maggie a Glenna," zvolala Beth, ktorá stála vedľa nej na schodoch. „Nie sú tu a ona vie, kam ich odviedli. Tak o čom ešte diskutujeme?"

„Nediskutujeme, privediem ich," povedal Daryl.

„Majú to tam zabezpečené, sám ísť nemôžeš," oponoval Rick.

„Ja idem!" rýchlo povedala Beth.

Becca v tej chvíli vyskočila zo schodu, na ktorom sedela, a pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, nejdeš. Ja idem."

„Aj ja," pridal sa Axel a veľavraným pohľadom sa zadíval na Oscara. Ten chvíľu vyzeral nerozhodne, bolo jasné, že sa mu do toho vôbec nechce, no napokon prikývol.

Rick sa na nich všetkých zadíval. „Tak teda dobre," povedal. „Hneď vyrazíme, choďte sa nachystať."

 **ooOoo**

Rick zaparkoval zelený Huynday na krajnici a strieborný pickup zastal rovno za ním. Najskôr chceli ísť iba jedným autom, ale rýchlo im došlo, že Glenn s Maggie by sa už do SUV-čka nezmestili. Rozdelili sa teda na dve skupiny. Rick šoféroval Hyunday, Becca sedela vedľa neho a dozadu posadili Michonne, ich navigátorku. Daryl, ktorý riadil pickup, si vzal do auta Oscara. Axel, hoci bola jeho snaha o pomoc šľachetná, zostal vo väznici. Rick tak rozhodol vo chvíli, keď sa dozvedel, že Alex ani nevie, ako funguje zbraň.

„Ako ďaleko to je?" opýtal sa Rick Michonne, keď vystúpili z auta a chystali sa povyberať všetku muníciu.

„Dva kilometre, možno tri. Majú stráže, je bezpečnejšie ísť pešo," povedala, vytiahla z kufra auta svoj meč a prehodila si ho na chrbát. Rick jej vrátil katanu, a hoci Becca nemohla prísť na jediný dôvod, prečo by im od nej malo hroziť nebezpečenstvo, nebola si úplne istá, či to bolo najrozumenejšie. Niežeby ju Becca z niečoho podozrievala, ale cítila sa pri nej akási nesvoja.

Keď pobrali z áut všetky veci, vošli medzi stromy. Iba chvíľu kráčali tichým lesom, než si uvedomili, že ten pokoj je len zdanlivý. Najprv sa tam objavilo iba pár chodov, ktorých si ako prvý všimol Daryl, čo nebolo vôbec prekvapivé. Hravo ich zvládli, ale ani sa nenazdali a odvšadiaľ sa na nich začali valiť desiatky a desiatky ďalších. Zrazu nimi boli obklopení. Becca rýchlo vytiahla dýku a zabila dvoch nemŕtvych, ktorí boli najbližšie k nej. Pištole, samozrejme, použiť nemohli, pretože by ich mohli začuť až do Woodbury a to by pre nich znamenalo obrovské problémy. Okrem toho, taký hluk by iba prilákal viac tých monštier. Oscar vedľa nej sa zahnal sekerou a tá sa prudko zabodla do lebky.

„Je ich tu príliš veľa," začula za sebou Daryla. „Musíme ísť."

„Poďte. Bežte!" prikázal im Rick. Becca sa rýchlo zvrtla a utekala za skupinou. Bežali riedkym lesom niekoľko minút, až narazili na malú ošarpanú chatrč stojacu na malej čistinke. Vleteli dnu a zamkli dvere. Len čo vošli, Becca sa skoro povracala. Pritisla si ruku na nos a ústa a naprádzno prehltla.

„Ježiš, to je smrad," počula Daryla. A to už bolo čo povedať, keď sa on sťažoval. Vo vnútri bolo šero a strašný neporiadok, ale aj tak si všimli zdroj toho zápachu.

„Čo je to?" opýtala sa Becca, neskrývajúc znechutenie.

Rick pokrčil plecami. „Asi líška," hádal, no potom ho zaujalo niečo na druhej strane malej miestnosti. Na starej posteli zahádzanej vecami bola prikrývka, ktorá niečo ukrývala. Alebo niekoho. Naznačil Darylovi, aby sa pripravil. Pomaly sa približoval k posteli s pripravenou pištoľou. Becca zatajila dych. Keď prudko odhodil prikrývku, z postele niekto vyskočil. Zízal na nich špinavý, zanedbaný starec s hustou prešedivenou bradou a červenou čiapkou na hlave. A brokovnicou v ruke, ktorou mieril na Ricka.

„Čo tu robíte? To je môj dom!" začal na nich vrešťať. „Vypadnite! To je môj dom! Môj dom!" neustále opakoval.

Becca sa s obavami obzrela na dvere, na ktoré už začali trieskať nemŕtvi. Ich mŕtvolné vzdychy a syčanie bolo počuť aj cez hrubé drevené steny. Chatrč síce nebola v takom zlom stave, ale ak by bolo chodcov dostatočne veľa, mohli by vyvaliť dvere. „Priťahuje ich sem!" zvolala.

„Vypadnite! Vypadnite! Hneď!"

„Nejako ho umlčte," ozvala sa Michonne, ktorá sa tiež každú chvíľu pozerala na vchodové dvere.

„Všade vonku sú chodci!" povedal Rick. „Len pokoj, prestaňte na nás mieriť a neurobte nič unáhlené." Becca, ktorá stála v rohu miestnosti za Darylom, napäto sledovala, ako sa Rick zohol a pomaly položil svoju mačetu na zem.

„Všetko je v poriadku," dohováral mu upokojujúcim hlasom, ktorý sa zdal v porovnaní s hlukom zvonka, úplne absurdný. „Som policajt, všetko je v poriadku," povedal, no chlap, ktorý vyzeral úplne ako bezdomovec, nabil brokovnicu a oči mu preskakovali od jedného k druhému. Vôbec sa nezdal mentálne v poriadku.

„Chcem vidieť odznak!" vykríkol.

„Dobre, dobre," rýchlo súhlasil Rick. „Len sa upokojte. Odznak mám vo vrecku, tak tam teraz pomaly siahnem. Dobre?"

Chlap prikývol, v očiach mal divoký výraz. Alebo skôr šialený. Rick pomaly skláňal ruky, keď zrazu rýchlym pohybom odvrátil hlaveň brokovnice, a tá vypálila presne na miesto, kde stál Daryl. A kde bola aj Becca, ktorá stála hneď za ním. Daryl sa vrhol do strany, aby sa vyhol guľke, ale Becca nemala také reflexy. Zacítila okolo seba horúci vánok, začula zasvišťanie a než si vôbec uvedomila, čo sa deje, vedľa jej hlavy bola v drevenej stene diera veľkosti päste. Stuhla, v úplnom šoku vyvalila oči do prázdna. Stačili by dva centimetre a tá diera by bola v jej hlave. Striasla sa a zhlboka dýchala, aby ovládla svoje rýchlo tlčúce srdce.

Kým ona sa snažila spamätať sa z toho, že opäť raz o vlások unikla smrti, chlap sa vymanil z Rickovho zovretia a pobehoval po miestnosti ako kura s odrezanou hlavou. Až kým ho Michonne neprepichla katanou. Chlap sa zložil na zem a miestnosť sa ponorila do ticha. Becca presunula svoj vyvalený pohľad na černošku. O krok ustúpila a pätami narazila do steny. Rick, Oscar aj Daryl sa na ňu tiež zarazene zadívali.

Becca si nemohla prestať v hlave opakovať: ‚Naozaj ho práve zabila? Len tak? Úplne chladnokrvne, ako keby o nič nešlo? S kým to vôbec stála v jednej miestnosti?'

Daryl pribehol k vchodovým dverám, cez ktoré sa neprestávali dobíjať chodci a nakukol von cez škáru v nedbanlivo zatlčených doskách. „To bude hrdinská smrť," sucho preniesol a otočil sa k telu na zemi. „Otvoríš mi dvere," povedal Michonne, keď sa zohol a schmatol mŕtvolu pod pazuchy.

„To nemyslíte vážne!" zvolal Oscar a vyslovil tak presne to, čo preblesklo hlavou aj Becce. Lenže chlap bol už mŕtvy a bolo treba myslieť prakticky. Bolo treba prežiť.

„Už je aj tak mŕtvy," sťažka zo seba dostal Rick, ktorý pomáhal Darylovi zdvihnúť mŕtvolu. „Pozri sa cez zadné dvere, či je tam čistý vzduch."

Michonne otvorila dvere a Daryl s Rickom rýchlo vyhodili von ešte teplé telo. „Poďme, rýchlo," súril ich Rick, v behu sa zohol po mačetu a ponáhľal sa cez zadný východ von z chatrče.

 **ooOoo**

Becca zastala a snažila sa lapiť dych. Krvilačnej tlupe chodcov síce unikli, no ona bola stále dosť otrasená na to, aby asi to na nej všimli aj ostatní. Cítila na sebe Michonnin pohľad, ale neopätovala jej ho. Miesto toho sa od nej odvrátila. Nechcela, aby svalnatej černoške došlo, že nie je zase až tak nad vecou.

„Hej, Becca," oslovil ju Rick a chytil ju za plece. Sklonil sa k nej, aby sa jej pozrel do tváre. Stíšil hlas. „Si okej?"

Becca mu pohľad opätovala. Naprázdno prehltla. „Skoro mi odstrelil hlavu."

Rick ihneď pochopil, že fyzicky bola v poriadku. Len sa nevedela spamätať z toho, že jej ten šialený magor takmer vypálil desaťcentrimentrovú dieru rovno do hlavy.

„Ja viem. Prepáč," rozpačito odvetil. Asi nevedel, čo by jej mal na to povedať. Ona sama nemala potuchy, čo by ju upokojilo, ale zrejme iba potrebovala čas na to, aby prekonala to obrovské preľaknutie.

Bolo to skoro absurdné. Po tom všetkom, čo prežila, čo všetci prežili, by ju takáto situácia predsa nemala až tak vydesiť. Veď koľkokrát za posledný rok sa ocitla blízko smrti? A ona sa aj tak takmer zloží ako nejaká chudera. Najhoršie na tom ale bolo, že tá guľka skoro trafila aj Daryla a keby sa nebol uhol, teraz by si na jeho tele pochutnávali tie hnilobné monštrá. Ibaže on bol na rozdiel od nej úplne v pohode. A to ju neskutočne štvalo nehovoriac o tom, že tomu nerozumela. Vedela, že Daryl bol ako... superman. Nikdy nevidela nikoho, kto by si vedel lepšie poradiť v takých ťažkých podmienkach ako on, ale vytáčalo ju, že bol taký strašne pokojný v situáciách, kedy ona šalela od strachu. Existovalo vôbec na svete niečo, čoho by sa bál? Existovalo niečo, s čím by si nevedel poradiť?

Namrzene nakrčila pery a keď sa ostatní pohli ďalej, začala kráčať za nimi. Viedla ich Michonne s Rickom, potom šiel Daryl s Oscarom a Becca uzatvárala ich malú skupinu. Celkom jej to vyhovovalo, pretože potrebovala chvíľku osamote, aby predýchala svoj hororový zážitok.

K Woodbury dorazili tesne pred zotmením. Mestečko vyzeralo presne, ako im opísala Michonne. Bolo zabezpečené provizórnymi hradbami, na ktorých stáli hliadky a striehli na chodcov. Vedeli, že za denného svetla by cez hradby neprekĺzli, takže museli počkať, kým sa zotmie. Presunuli sa ďalej od mesta a zložili si veci za hustým krovým, aby sa ustili, že sú krytí. Becca si sadla na trávu a skontrolovala zásobník. Vedela, že je plný, ale potrebovala niečo robiť. Zložila si z pliec ruksak, kde mala ďalšie zásobníky, vodu, trochu jedla a svoju autolekárničku, ktorú doplnila zásobami z väzenskej ošetrovne.

„Vyzeráš povedomo," ozvalo sa zrazu tlmene a Becca zodvihla hlavu. Michonne, ktorá sedela o pár metrov od nej, sa na ňu uprene dívala svojimi tmavými očami.

„Nie, nevyzerám," odvrkla, aby jej dala jasne najavo, že teraz nemá náladu na priateľský rozhovor. Bola nervózna a bála sa toho, čo sa udeje v nasledujúcich hodinách. Napriek tomu, že vedela dobre strieľať, a to bol zrejme aj dôvod, prečo ju so sebou Rick vzal, ešte nikdy nestrieľala na ľudí. Živých ľudí. A ani po nej ešte nikto nestrieľal.

„Carl vybral meno pre malú," z ničoho nič povedal Rick a upútal tak jej pozornosť. Becca nevedela, či na to v tej chvíli naozaj myslel alebo s tým prišiel iba preto, aby od nej odvrátil Michonninu pozornosť. Za čo mu bola, samozrejme, vďačná.

„Naozaj?" opýtala sa. „Aké?"

Usmial sa, čo bolo v poslednej dobe veľmi zriedkavé. „Judith. Mal učiteľku, ktorá sa tak volala. Mal ju rád."

„Je to pekné meno," odvetila, vďačná aspoň za takéto malé rozptýlenie. Daryl s Oscarom mlčali a Michonne, ako outsider, k tomu nemala čo povedať. Rozhovor úplne utíchol a všetci napäto čakali, kým zapadne slnko. Sedeli skrčení za kríkmi aspoň hodinu, než černoška rozhodla, že bolo bezpečné vyliezť.

Potichu sa priblížili k Woodbury, ukryli sa za pár starých nepojazdných áut zaparkovaných po obvode mestečka a sledovali stráže na hradbách. Jediný zvuk, ktorý k nim doliehal, boli cikády a škŕkanie žiab. Vyzeralo to tak, že mesto už spalo, čo im nahrávalo do kariet.

Becca sa strhla, keď sa za ňou ozvalo zašuchotanie a kroky. Všetci sa zvrtli a zízali na Michonnin chrbát.

„Hej, čo je?" nahnevane zašepkal Rick. „Počkaj!"

Michonne však už bola preč. Rick nahnevane zaťal čeľusť. „Došľaka!" zanadával, ale ani jeden sa za ňou nerozbehol. „Keď budeme dnu, budeme sa musieť rozdeliť."

„Len ťažko môžeme skontrolovať všetky domy, keď tam majú toľko stráží," podotkol Daryl a Becca s ním mlčky súhlasila. Michonne povedala, že vo Woodbury žilo viac než sedemdesiat ľudí, takže bolo jasné, že to miesto musí byť veľké. Pozostávalo z viacerých blokov a to znamenalo, že tam bolo príliš veľa budov na to, aby ich stihli prezrieť.

Rick prikývol, no vtedy sa za ich chrbtami z ničoho nič z húštia niekto vynoril. Všetci štyria sa zvrtli s pripravenými zbraňami a nechápavo zízali na Michonne.

„Idem prvá," oznámila im, zvrtla sa a znova sa stratila v tme. Becca zarazene zízala na miesto, kde iba pred chvíľou stála a úporne sa snažila upokojiť svoje rozbesnené srdce. Hodila očkom po Rickovi, ktorý vyzeral nadmieru vytočene. Ani sa mu veľmi nečudovala. Daryl si s ním vymenil veľavýznamený pohľad a Rick sa iba viac zachmúril. Becca vedela, čo to znamenalo. Michonne nebola spohľahlivá, mohli od nej očakávať iba problémy a mali by si na ňu dávať pozor. Ten pohľad tiež znamenal, že jej ani jeden z nich nedôveruje.

Či jej už verili alebo nie, vedela, ako sa dostať za hradby a to bolo teraz ich prioritou. Rýchlo ju nasledovali do temnoty k neveľkej štrbine v plechovom oplotení, cez ktoré sa celkom poľahky dostali dnu. Becce to prišlo až príliš jednoduché, ale nevyslovila svoje obavy nahlas. Zaviedla ich cez zadné dvere do jednej z prázdnych budov.

„Tu ťa väznili?" opýtal sa Rick s pripravenou pištoľou, zatiaľčo Daryl pristúpil k vchodovým dverám, odhrnul záves a vykukol dnu.

„Vypočúvali ma tu," odvetila Michonne.

„Nevieš, kde inde by mohli byť?"

„Hej," zvolal Daryl, „nehovorila si, že je tu zákaz vychádzania?" spýtal sa. Rick priskočil k oknu a tiež vyzrel na ulicu. Becca s Oscarom zatiaľ zostali strážiť Michonne.

„Cez deň sú ulice plné ľudí. Musia to byť oneskorenci."

Rick pokrútil hlavou. „Ak sem niekto príde, budeme mu rovno na rane. Musíme odtiaľto vypadnúť."

„Mohli by byť u neho v byte," navrhla.

Daryl sa k nej otočil od okna dverí. Vyzeral nahnevane. „Ano? A čo ak nie?"

„Tak sa pozrieme niekde inde," zdôraznila.

Rick na ňu zazrel a obišiel ju s pohľadom prilepeným na jej tvári. „Povedala si, že nám pomôžeš."

„Robím, čo môžem."

„Tak kde teda, dočerta, sú?" po prvýkrát sa ozval Oscar.

Ani jeden nebol s tou situáciou spokojný. Michonne ich zaviedla do nepriateľského hniezda a oni si mysleli, že vie, kde držia Glenna a Maggie. Ukázalo sa, že nevedela ani hovno a oni boli teraz v naozaj ťažkej situácii. Rick ich zavolal do druhej miestnosti. Michonne na nich zazrela, keď sa od nej vzďaľovali a Becca mlčky pokrútila hlavou. Čo ak ich zaviedla do pasce?

„Hej, ak sa to poserie, vykašleme sa na ňu," boli prvé slové, ktoré im Rick povedal. Zjavne s ňou už stratil trpezlivosť.

„Myslíš si, že by nás zaviedla do pasce?" vyslovil Oscar jej obavy a Becca si od nervozity a, čo si budeme nahovárať, aj strachu zahrýzla do pery. Vyslala letmý pohľad k černoške. Neverila jej, ale nechcela veriť tomu, že to bola iba pasca, pretože v tom prípade by boli naozaj v riti. Nemali by žiadnu šancu dostať sa odtiaľ živí.

„Toto je ako keď slepec naviguje slepca," znechutene povedal Daryl. „Rozdelíme sa," navrhol.

Rick prikývol, no skôr než im dal rozkazy, prednými dverami otriaslo zaklopanie a v zámku zašramotili kľúče. Becca skoro dostala infarkt. Stuhla na mieste a s hrôzou zostala zízať na vchodové dvere. Rick ju stiahol za stenu a priložil si prst na pery, aby jej dal najavo, že má byť ticho. Mlčky prikývla. Na chvíľku zapremýšľala nad tým, či už neoľutoval, že ju vzal so sebou, keď sa dosiaľ ukázala ako úplne neschopná a nepotrebná. A veľmi ľahko vystrašená.

„Hej, viem, že ste tu!" ozval sa mužský hlas. „No tak, vylezte. Dobre viete, že tu nemáte čo robiť. Kto je tu?"

Kroky sa blížili k ich skrýši a keď bol muž už celkom pri nich, Rick na neho vyskočil pritisol ho k stene a namieril mu pištoľ na hlavu. Daryl s Oscarom na neho tiež namierili svoje zbrane, takže Becca to už nepovažovala za potrebné. Objala sa rukami a sledovala, ako Rick prinútil muža kľaknúť si.

„Daj ruky za chrbát," prikázal mu. Daryl ho spútal. „Kde sú všetci?"

„Ja neviem," vyjachtal muž v šiltovke, otrhanej kockovanej košeli a obnosenom tričku. Vyzeral vydesene, čo Becce neuniklo.

„Držíte tu našich ľudí, tak mi povedz, kde, doriti, sú!" naliehal Rick a neustále mieril mužovi na hlavu.

Postarší muž sa pri pohľade na jeho zbraň skoro zložil. „Ja fakt neviem," vystrašene zakňučal. Keď bolo jasné, že naozaj nemá o ničom ani potuchy, Rick mu natlačil do úst kus handry a Daryl ho zozadu udrel pažbou svojej kuše do hlavy. Becca sa strhla, keď muž padol k zemi, a vrhla vyčítavý pohľad na lovca. Mohli ho k niečomu pripútať. Bolo to naozaj nutné?


	8. Chapter 8

Glenna a Maggie našli v jednej z veľkých plechových garáží. Podarilo sa im vyslobodiť ich, ale neobišlo sa to bez strieľania a celé Woodbury bolo razom na nohách a v pohotovosti. Bežali cez mestečko, snažiac sa uniknúť z chaosu výkrikov a lietajúcich guliek, ktoré na nich pálila domobrana. A potom sa to stalo. Michonne sa zrazu od nich odpojila a Becca, ktorá bola na konci skupiny, zarazene zastala a sledovala černošku. To bola jej chyba. Do uličky pred ňou sa nahrnuli ľudia so zbraňami. Becca sa musela rýchlo ukryť, vedomá si toho, že ju oddelili od ostatných. Stála vo výklenku pritisnutá k vchodovým dverám do nejakého obchodu, srdce jej zbesilo búšilo do hrudnej kosti a nemala potuchy, čo má robiť. Mesto nepoznala a nebola si istá, či si pamätá cestu späť k oploteniu, cez ktoré sa dostali dnu, a či to tam vôbec bolo ešte prechodné. Zostala úplne sama. Jediná rozumná vec, ktorá jej zišla na um, bolo pokúsiť sa nájsť Michonne. Ak to bude potrebné, bola pripravená donútiť ju dostať ju odtiaľ.

Michonne bolo ťažké v tom chaose sledovať. Na chvíľu ju úplne stratila z dohľadu, ale než prepadla úplnej panike, zbadala v diaľke, ako štíhla postava s mečom na chrbte vošla do jedného z panelákových domov. Musela chvíľu počkať, aby sa uistila, že je ulica prázdna, a potom sa rozbehla rovno k vchodovým dverám. S pripravenou pištoľou vybehla schody na prvé poschodie. Iba jediné dvere na tom poschodí boli otvorené. Pevnejšie zovrela rukoväť zbrane a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Nenávidela strach, ktorý sa niekedy zdal byť taký silný, že ju úplne paralizuje.

Opatrne nakukla dnu. Vyzeralo to, že je to tam prázdne, a tak váhavo vstúpila. Prešla cez miestonosť, ktorá slúžila ako obývačka, k dokorán roztvoreným dverám. Nastražila uši, ale všade vládlo desivé ticho. Bola pripravená na viacero scenárov, ale pohľad, ktorý sa jej naskytol, jej vyrazil dych. Michonne stála uprostred miestnosti, ktorej celá jedna stena bola pokrytá akváriami naplnenými nazelenalou tekutinou a odrezanými ľudskými hlavami. Becca naprázdno otvorila ústa a vyvalila oči na vitríny.

„Čo je to, doriti?" opýtala sa Becca Michonne, keď sa k nej otočila. Čierna samurajka bola však vždy skúpa na slovo a aj tentokrát iba pokrčila plecami s kamenným výrazom na tvári. „Čo tu vôbec robíš? Kto tu býva?" chcela vedieť. Nevedela, či sa jej Michonne chystala odpovedať, ale ak to aj mala v úmysle, nestihla to. Spoza dvier za samurajkiným chrbtom, ktoré si dozeraz Becca vôbec nemala čas všimnúť, sa z ničoho nič ozval šuchot.

Becca zatajila dych a vrhla spýtavý pohľad na černošku. Tá podišla k zatvoreným dverám a s pripraveným mečom potočila kľučkou. Jediným prudkým trhnutím otvorila dvere a z tmavej miestnosti pomaly vyšlo malé dievčatko v ružových šatách s vrecom na hlave. Keď si Becca všimla, že spod vreca vedie do miestnosti hrubá železná reťaz, úplne jej vrástli od šoku nohy do podlahy. Už len pri pomyslení na to úbohé dieťa, ktoré nemohlo mať viac než možno desať rokov, zatvorené v tmavej miestnosti s obojkom na krku, jej prišlo zle.

Kým ona šokovane vyvaľovala oči na scénu pred sebou, Michonne rýchlo položila katanu na zem a odopla dievčaťu z krku ťažkú reťaz.

„Šššš, neboj sa," prihovárala sa jej tichým hlasom, kým ju zbavovala železa. „Nič ti neurobím."

„Michonne," vyjachtala Becca so slzami na krajíčku, „čo sa to tu, dopekla, deje?" Nielenže tí ľudia uniesli Maggie a Glenna, ale podľa všetkého boli aj úplne vyšinutí. Kto, preboha, skladuje ľudské hlavy v akváriách a priviaže malé dieťa na obojok v miestnosti bez okien? Niečo také mohol urobiť iba psychopat. Becca odtiaľ chcela čo najrýchlejšie vypadnúť, pretože čím viac sa o Woodbury dozvedala, tým vydesenejšia bola.

„Neviem," odvetila Michonne chrbtom k nej, stále učupená pred malým dievčatkom.

„Švihni si. Musíme odtiaľto zmiznúť," prikázala jej so stiahnutým hrdlom a znepokojene sa obzrela cez plece do obývacej izby. Strhla sa, keď Michonne zalapala po dychu a doľahlo k nej až príliš známe mŕtvolné chrčanie. Rýchlo sa zvrtla. Vrece bolo preč a rozpadávajúca sa pokožka a zakalené oči prezrádzali hroznú pravdu. Michonne zvierala plecia malého dievčatka a držala ju od seba v bezpečnej vzdialenosti, aby ju nepohrýzla.

„Ježiši," zašepkala Becca a oprela sa o stenu vedľa dvier. To dieťa bol chodec. Zapraskanie dverevenej podlahy a odistenie zbrane začula iba o stotinu sekundy skôr, než sa bytom rozniesol mužský hlas.

„Nie!" vykríkol niekto, keď sa Michonne napriahla a chcela ukončiť trápenie toho malého dievčaťa. Becca sa okamžite napla. Ten muž musel stáť v obývačke neďaleko dvier do miestnosti, kde stála Becca s Michonne, čo znamenalo, že ju ešte nezbadal.

„Neubližuj jej. Ide predsa o mňa. Ona kvôli tomu nemusí trpieť," hovoril vystrašený hlas, ktorý sa k nej približoval.

Začula jemné buchnutie a strhla sa. Dýchala tak zbesilo, až sa bála, že ju ten muž začuje a odhalí ju. V spotených dlaniach pevne zovrela pištoľ a urputne sa snažila zastaviť chvenie v rukách. Viac sa pritisla ku stene.

„Ona už nič necíti," odvetila Michonne.

„Prosím. Neubližuj mojej dcére," naliehal na ňu, ale Michonne zrazu stvrdli črty tváre a Becca pokrútila hlavou. Černoška jej však nevenovala pozornosť, napriahla ruku a jediným hladkým ťahom prepichla dievčaťu hlavu.

Výkrik, ktorý jej naplnil ušné bubienky, ju tak vydesil, až nadskočila, a to najmä preto, že to vôbec nečakala. Statná postava sa zrazu prehnala okolo nej, nevšímajúc si nikoho a nič okrem jej úhlavného nepriateľa – Michonne. S jačaním sa vrhol na samurajku. Udrel ju do tváre a obaja sa zvalili na zem. Becca sa prebrala zo šoku a snažila sa zamieriť na toho chlapa, ale riskovala, že trafí aj Michonne. Vedela, že jej nezostalo nič iné, iba sa pokúsiť dostať ho od nej.

Rozbehla sa a vrazila do neho celou silou. Keď si uvedomil, že má proti sebe dve protivníčky namiesto jednej, schmatol Beccu za vlasy a šmaril ju rovno do nádrží s odrezanými hlavami. Becca zajačala, keď ju chytil vzadu za hlavu a prerazil ňou jedno z akvárií. Vyvalila sa ňu odporne páchnuca tekutina, ale než jej stihol tvár pritlačiť k odrezanej hlave v nádrži, ktorá zbesilo cvakala zubami, Michonne mu priložila púzdro od katany na krk. Obmedzený prívod vzduchu ho donútil pustiť Beccu a ona a zviezla na zem. V hlave jej hučalo, svet okolo nej sa vlnil a cítila sa úplne dezorientovaná. Zacítila, že jej niečo tečie po tvári, ale nemala čas preskúmať to. Niečo nad jej hlavou tresklo. Vzhliadla a uvidela, ako Michonne vletela do ďalšej nádrže a celý jeden rad sa s ňou zrútil na zem. Becca sa stihla na poslednú chvíľu uhnúť, ale Michonne skončila pod kovovou konštrukciou a spŕškou skla.

Keď si uvedomila, že teraz sa v jeho hľadáčiku ocitla ona, zúrivo sa začala obzerať okolo seba, aby našla svoju zbraň. Uvidela ju pohodenú na podlahe iba neďaleko od nej. Vedela, že išlo o sekundy a hneď sa po nej vrhla, ale nedostala sa ďaleko. Zrazu jej niekto podrazil nohy a ona tvrdo dopadla na zem. Zvalilo sa na ňu ťažké telo, silná ruka sa jej obtočila okolo krku a priškrtila ju. Snažila sa ho zo seba zhodiť, odtlačiť jeho telo zo svojho, metala so sebou, chcela mu lakťom vraziť do tváre, ale pod jeho váhou bola úplne bezmocná. Kútikom oka zazrela veľký kus skla trčiaci zo železnej konštrukcie, do ktorej boli vsadené vitríny, a uvedomila si svoju šancu. Vedela, že ak niečo rýchlo neurobí a ak sa Michonne ihneď nedá dohromady, ten chlap ju zadusí.

Načiahla sa a zovrela v dlani ostrý kus skla. Snažila sa ignorovať prenikavú bolesť v dlani, keď sa jej sklo zarylo do mäsa a sťažkosťami sa jej ho podarilo vytiahnuť zo železného rámu. Natočila hlavu a sklo, ostré ako žiletka, mu zapichla do hlavy. Rovno do oka. Strašný zvierací rev sa jej rozozvučal v ušiach a jeho tiaha bola zrazu preč. Vyškriabala sa na nohy. S hrôzou zízala raz na zraneného muža a raz na svoje doráňané, zakrvavené ruky. Ako sa to mohlo takto posrať? Ako to mohla urobiť?

Do očí sa jej natlačili slzy, keď zhrozene odstúpila od muža, ktorý sa na zemi zmietal v bolestiach s obrovským kusom skla trčiacim z oka. Okolie začala vnímať až vo chvíli, keď sa Michonne s ťažkosťami vymanila spod konštrukcie a vyštverala sa na nohy. Rýchlo našla svoju katanu a so zúrivým výkrikom sa zahnala na muža.

„Nie!" skríkol zrazu ktosi odo dvier a ony sa okamžite zvrtli ku vchodu. Stála tam žena so zvlnenými blond vlasmi a pištoľou namierenou na Michonne. Jej výraz prezrádzal absolútny šok.

„Čo si to urobila?" zhrozene zašepkala.

Michonne sa na ňu mlčky dívala. „Becca, vezmi svoju zbraň," prikázala jej zrazu.

Becca najprv zaváhala. Nemienila riskovať, že ju tá ženská na mieste odbachne, ale vyzeralo to, ako keby sa tie dve poznali. Okrem toho, keby ich chcela zabiť, urobila by to hneď. Pomaly, aby náhodou blondínu nepopudila, prešla k svojej zbrani a zodvihla ju. Potom sa postavila vedľa Michonne, ktorá sa sústredene dívala blondíne do očí. Pomaly ju obišli a na Beccinu úľavu ich žena nechala odísť.

Ani nevedela, ako sa dostali z mestečka. Všade pobehovali ozbrojení polovojaci, nočnou oblohou sa neustále ozývali zlovestné výstrely, ale Becca s Michonne sa dostali do ohrozenia iba párkrát a vždy ich z toho vysekala zručná samurajka. Keby nebolo jej, Becca by bola už dávno mŕtva. Stále jej trešťalo v hlave, sotva dokázala kráčať rovno a šok z toho, čo vykonala, jej ochromoval svalstvo a zdravý úsudok. Nedokázala by ani dostatočne rýchlo zareagovať, keby k niečomu došlo. Keď konečne našli za múrmi Woodbury zvyšok Beccinej skupiny, ich privítanie nebolo také vrelé, ako očakávala.

„Kde si, sakra, bola?" začula Ricka zavrčať na Michonne. „Ruky hore!"

Becca sa vysúkala spopod vagóna a sťažka sa postavila.

„Becca!" zvolal Rick, keď ju zbadal. Pozrel sa na jej doráňané telo a nechápavo na ňu vyvalil oči. „Čo sa ti stalo? A kde si zmizla? Nemohli sme ťa nájsť."

Na odpoveď nemala čas, pretože v tej chvíli bola úplne zaujatá vlnou úľavy, ktorá sa ňou prehnala, keď po jeho boku uvidela stratenú zamilovanú dvojicu. „Maggie, Glenn," vydýchla a rýchlo objala Maggie, pretože bola pri nej najbližšie. Aj ona mierila zbraňou na Michonne, ale Becca to zatiaľ nekomentovala. Potom si všimla, že Glenn sa predkláňal a skrúcal v bolestiach. Jeho tvár vyzerala, že si na nej zatrénoval skúsený boxerista. „Glenn, preboha!" zhrozene zvolala.

„Becca, čo sa ti stalo?" znova sa jej opýtal Rick. Namiesto nej však odpovedala Michonne.

„Mali sme malý stret s guvernérom."

Becca na ňu vrhla prekvapený pohľad. To bol Guvernér? Takže Michonne zabila Guvernérovu nemŕtvu dcéra a ona ho pripravila o oko? To bolo naozaj úžasné.

Unavene si povzdychla. A teraz, keď sa konečne na chvíľu zastavila, si uvedomila, že jej stále niečo steká po tvári. Dotkla sa líca a keď odtiahla prsty, zistila, že sú krvavé. Už jej bolo jasné, prečo Rick vyzeral tak zhrozene, keď ju zbadal. Rýchlo sa porozhliadla okolo seba a snažila sa preklenúť tmu naokolo. „Kde sú Oscar a Daryl?"

„Oscara dostali," zachmúrene povedal Glenn.

„A kde je Daryl, nevieme," doplnila ho Maggie.

Becca sa k nej prudko zvrtla, hruď jej stisla neviditeľná ľadová ruka. Nečakala, že v nej tá jediná veta vyvolá niečo také silné. Prešlo veľa času, odkedy jej naposledy na niekom záležalo viac než ako na členovi skupiny a spolubojovníkovi. Skoro zabudla, aký dokázal byť strach ochromujúci a bolestivý. Ak mala dosiaľ pochybnosti, či k Darylovi začínala cítiť sympatie, teraz jej bolo jasné, že to bola holá pravda.

„Nevideli ste ho?"

Becca s prázdnym pohľadom pokrútila hlavou a Michonne urobila to isté. Rickove črty stvrdli v prívale hnevu. Pristúpil k Michonne a uprel na ňu svoj rozzúrený pohľad. „Už máš čo si chcela, hm? Ak sa Darylovi niečo stalo, tak prisahám, že-"

„Priviedla som vás sem, aby ste zachránili svojich priateľov," skočila mu Michonne do reči. „A to ste aj urobili."

Rick vyzeral, že každú chvíľu vybuchne, ale nakoniec sa od nej odtiahol. „Dík za pomoc," sarkasticky zo seba vypľuľ.

„Musíme ho dostať späť," hlesal Becca, keď sa na chvíľu ocitli v úplnom tichu. Pozrela sa Rickovi do očí a vedela, že vyzerala nielen hrozne dobito, ale s tým vystrašeným výrazom na tvári, musela pôsobiť ako úplná chudera. Bolo jej to ale jedno. „Musíme sa pre neho vrátiť," povedal pevnejším hlasom a vrhla jeden chladný pohľad na Michonne. Keby sa od nich neoddelila, keby zostali všetci spolu, možno by tam Daryl nezostal. Tá možnosť ju nehorázne rozčúlila. „Pomôžeš nám nájsť ho," precedila pomedzi zaťaté zuby. Musela sa veľmi snažiť, aby dokázala skrotiť svoj hnev a aby na ňu nezvreskla.

Becca bola, samozrejme, prvá, ktorá sa zastrájala na záchrannú misiu, ale Rick jej veľmi rýchlo skrížil plány.

„Ty s nami nejdeš," pokojne, ale nekompromisne jej povedal.

„Čo?!" vybehla na neho neveriacky. „Čo myslíš tým, že nejdem?"

Rick na ňu vrhol jediný pohľad, zastavil sa na každej jej rane a pokrútil hlavou. „Si zranená. Zavedieš Glenna k autám a počkáte nás tam. Privedieme ho späť."

„Nie som na tom tak zle, aby som nemohla ísť," protestovala.

„Nie si na tom tak dobre, aby si mohla bojovať."

„Michonne je tiež zranená."

„Ona nevyzerá tak zle ako ty. A nemám dôvod brať na ňu ohľad," povedal a zazrel na samurajku.

Zachmúrila sa. „Rick-"

„Nebudem o tom viac diskutovať, Becca. Urobíš, čo som ti povedal. Pôjdeš s Glennom k autám a tam ma počkáte. Ak by si s nami išla, mohla by si byť iba na príťaž a všetko iba skomplikovať. To by si chcela?"

Becca zahanbením sklopila pohľad k zemi. Samozrejme, že to posledné, čo chcela, bolo prekážať v Darylovej záchrane, ale nepáčilo sa jej, keď musela len tak nečinne sedieť a čakať. Rick mal pravdu, ale ona neznášala, keď bola bezmocná. No musela si pripustiť, že bola zranená a mohla by nechtiac urobiť nejakú hlúposť. Možno keby jej Guvernér hlavu neprehnal cez sklenenú stenu akvária, bola by v oveľa lepšom stave. Zranenia hlavy sú však ošemetné a aj sama si priznala, že sa na podobnú akciu veľmi necítila.

„Ale ak nepôjdem, budete na to iba traja," pripomenula mu. Nie že by v neverila v ich schopnosti, ale traja proti celému osadenstvu Woodbury bolo predsa len príliš málo.

Rick prikývol. „To síce áno, ale využijeme moment prekvapenia. Guvernér určite nepočíta s tým, že sa vrátime." Becca si povzdychla a prikývla.

„Vezmi si so sebou vak, kde je lekárnička. Aspoň Glennovi ošetríš zranenia a sebe tiež," dodal Rick.

„Dobre teda," rezignovala. Skontrolovala zásobník na zbrani a zo zadného vreca na rifliach vybrala rezervný, ktorý bol ešte plný. Podala mu zbraň aj so zásobníkom. „Sú tam tri náboje a tento je plný."

„Becca, zbraň potrebuješ."

Kývla hlavou na Glenna. „Glenn jednu má a ja mám zas toto," ukázala na dýku pripevnenú k opasku. „Vonku sú iba chodci a tých zvládnem aj bez zbrane. Vy ju potrebujete viac." Rick viac neprotestoval a vzal si ju od nej. „Veľa šťastia," hlesla.

Počkala, kým sa Glenn rozlúči s Maggie, a obaja sa vydali smerom k miestu, kde nechali svoje autá. Cesta vôbec nebola jednoduchá. Absencia akéhokoľvek osvetlenia spôsobila, že všade bola tma ako v rohu a oni mali iba jednu, jedinú baterku. Becca si vôbec nebola istá, či je schopná doviesť Glenna do bezpečia, ale on mal našťastie oveľa lepší zmysel pre orientáciu ako ona. Keď mu vysvetlila, kde nechali autá, do cieľa doviedol skôr on ju než naopak.

Dostať sa tam im trvalo dlhšie, než predpokladala a mala podozrenie, že kvôli tme si poriadne nadišli. Niekoľkokrát sa museli kvôli Glennovi zastaviť, aby si mohol odpočinúť, ale aj jej padli občasné prestávky vhod. Nebolo to ani tak kvôli krvácajúcej dlani a dobitému telu, ako kvôli závratom, ktoré sa jej niekoľkokrát zmocnili.

Keď sa konečne dostali k zaparkovaným autám, nasadli dnu a Becca vytiahla z vaku lekárničku. Pokúsila sa ošetriť Glennovi rany, ale ten sa od nej odtiahol a zízal von oknom do nepreniknuteľnej tmy. Becca si povzdychla a aspoň ona si poutierala zakrvavenú tvár. Pritlačila si kúsok obväzu k rane na hlave, z ktorej tieklo najviac krvi, a obviazala si dlaň.

„Čo sa stalo?" opatrne sa opýtala do ticha v aute.

„Uniesli nás," hlesol.

Becca skoro prevrátila oči v stĺp, ale ovládla sa, hoci k nej bol otočený chrbtom a nevidel jej do tváre. „Ako? A prečo?"

Glenn trhol plecami, potom sa k nej otočil. „Možno kvôli pomste," povedal. Keď uvidel jej nechápavý výraz, dodal: „Bol to Merle."

Vôbec jej to neobjasnil. „Kto je Merle?" opýtala sa ho.

„Darylov starší brat."

Vytreštila na neho oči. „Čo?" vyhŕkla. „Myslela som... Carol povedala, že je mŕtvy."

Glenn prižmúril oči a zaťal zuby, čeľusť mu len tak podskočila. „Keď sme ho nechali pripútaného k potrubiu na streche obchodného domu v Atlante, nebol mŕtvy. Ale potom sme sa poňho vrátili a on tam nebol. Zostali po ňom iba putá a ruka. Odrezal si ju. Mysleli sme si, že s takým zranením sám neprežije. Zjavne sme sa mýlili."

Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla. „Preboha," zašomrala. „A Daryl ani nevie, že jeho brat je nažive."

„Dozvie sa to."

Obrátila sa k nemu a zadívala sa na neho so spýtavým výrazom na tvári. „Naozaj si myslíš, že vás odvliekol, lebo sa chce pomstiť?"

„Ktovie. Pracuje pre Guvernéra a vytiahol z nás, kde je väznica. Je dosť veľké hovädo na to, aby zlikvidoval celú skupinu a ani okom nemihol."

„Ale jeho brat je s nami!" protestovala. Jednoduchu tomu nemohla uveriť.

Glenn trhol plecami. „Daryla by ušetril a ostatných naservíroval Guvernérovi na striebornom podnose."

Pokrútila hlavou a zadívala sa rovno pred seba do tmavej noci. „Kriste, to je vážne zvrátené."

„No hej, ale od Merla sa nedá očakávať nič iné. Daryl zvykne byť nevrlý, ale aj keď má výnimočne zlú náladu, k Merlovi sa ani nepriblíži. Je to psychopat."

„Myslíš si... myslíš si, že sa k nim Daryl pridá? Ku Guvernérovi? Kvôli bratovi?"

Pokrútil hlavou a ani nezaváhal. Zjavne si bol poriadne istý svojím presvedčením. „On nie je taký ako Merle alebo Guvernér, to vieš, nie? A ani by nedovolil, aby nás pozabíjali."

Becca síce prikývla, ale vo vnútri ju zamrazilo. Týmto sa všetko menilo a ju to desilo. „Tiež si to myslím," povedala po chvíli, „ale nezabúdaj, že krv nie je voda."

 **ooOoo**

Čakanie bolo dlhé a ubíjajúce. Becca bola nasmrť unavená a hoci vedela, že so zranením hlavy by nemala zaspať, nadránom to nevydržala. Hlava jej odvisla na stranu a plávala v nevedomí, až kým ju neprebralo Glennovo drgnutie.

„Nesmieš-"

„Ja viem," povedala a ospalo si povzdychla. „Ale ty by si mal, spánok ti prospeje. Zobudím ťa, keď sa vrátia," ponúkla sa. Glenn najskôr protestoval, ale napokon aj jeho zmohla únava. Becca zostala sedieť na mieste spolujazdca a zízala na rozvidnievajúcu sa krajinu. Potichu si začala pospevovať, aby sa udržala v stave bdelosti.

Vrátili sa, keď už bolo slnko vysoko a Beccu prestalo baviť počúvať v aute Glennovo chrápanie. Vystúpila von, privrela dvere, aby ho nezobudila a nadýchala sa čerstvého vzduchu. Ponaťahovala si stuhnuté ubolené svalstvo, oprela sa o auto a založila si ruky na hrudi. Vtedy začula z lesa šuchot a tiché hlasy. Okamžite sa narovnala a siahla po dýke. Opatrne prešla pár krokov a cez húštie zazrela niekoľko postáv. Keď uvidela tmavú ženu so samurajským mečom, vdýchla úľavou a dvakrát buchla po aute, aby zobudila Glenna. Potom sa s tlčúcim srdcom rozbehla k vracajúcej sa skupine. Ihneď jej bolo jasné, že sa vrátili vo väčšom počte, než odchádzali a keď jej zrak padol na Daryla, ktorý mal síce malý rez na líci, ale inak vyzeral úplne v poriadku, skoro sa od úľavy rozplakala.

„Rick! Och, vďakabohu!" vykríkla.

Pribehla k nim, ale svoj prvý popud, ktorý ju nútil skočiť na lovca a vystískať z neho dušu, silou vôle potlačila. Musela vynaložiť značné úsilie, aby skrotila svoje rozbúrené emócie. Nebola si istá, ako by niekto ako Daryl zareagoval na takýto nečakaný prejav sympatií. A to najmä pred toľkými svedkami. Preto keď k nim dorazila, podišla k Rickovi a so šťastným úsmevom ho objala. Potom sa vrhla na Maggie.

„Ste všetci v poriadku?" opýtala sa, keď sa od nej odtiahla a pohľadom prechádzala po celej skupinke. Zastavila sa na Darylovi, ktorý si od nich držal odstup, a stál ďalej od nich. Prikývol na znak, že je v poriadku, ale zamračene si prezeral jej tvár. Becca si za ním ihneď všimla vysokého statného chlapa s výzorom motorkárskeho obra, ktorý mu vykúkal cez plece. Putovala po ňom pohľadom, až jej zrak padol na jeho ľavú ruku. Alebo skôr na to, čo nahrádzalo jeho ľavú ruku. Namiesto nej mal totiž k lakťu pripevnenú železnú náhradu, ktorá mala na konci dlhý nôž. Vyzeralo to tak, že o triedu prevýšil aj kapitána Hooka. Skôr než sa stihla opýtať, kto to je, hoci to vytušila z Glennovho rozprávania, ozvala sa Maggie.

„A čo Glenn?" chcela vedieť.

„Je v pohode," odvetila Becca, ale v tej chvíli k nim pribehol už aj on. A rozpútalo sa peklo.

Hneď ako Glenn zbadal chlapa, ktorý stál za Darylom, namieril na neho pištoľ a začal kričať, že to on je ten, kto ich zajal a keby nebolo jeho, nikto z nich by tu teraz nebol. Daryl na neho zasa začal kričať, aby na nich prestal mieriť, ale Maggie sa pridala k svojmu priateľovi spolu s Michonne, ktorá napriahra svoj meč, a zrazu kričal každý na každého a Becca tam len ohromene stála nevediac, čo robiť.

„Hej, pomohol nám dostať sa odtiaľ," bránil Daryl svojho brata.

Rick zrazu tiež vytiahol zbraň a začal sa ňou oháňať na Michonne. „Daj ten meč preč!" prikázal jej.

„A ty na mňa láskavo prestaň mieriť!" zrúkol Daryl na Glenna a zahnal sa po jeho pištoli.

Becca, ktorá dala svoju pištoľ Rickovi, bola jediná neozbrojená, a tak len stála a vyvaľovala na všetkých oči. Zrazu sa z pre Beccu úplne nepochopiteľných dôvodov začal Merle uchechtávať.

„Ale, ale, bratček, z teba sa stal, tuším, úplný domorodec!"

„No hlavne že ty si sa dal dokopy s tým magorom."

Merle trhol plecami. „Je to borec, to sa musí nechať. A teraz si to pekne krásne rozdáva s tvojou kamarátkou Andreou," povedal smerom k Michonne, otvoril ústa a zakmytal jazykom v sexuálnej narážke. Becca sa od neho odvrátila so znechuteným výrazom na tvári. Už začala chápať, prečo všetci hovorili, že Merlovo zmiznutie bolo to najlepšie, čo sa mohlo Darylovi stať. Bola v jeho prítomnosti sotva pár minút, ale už vedela, že to bol hulvát.

„Čo? Andrea je vo Woodbury?" zarazene vyhŕkol Glenn.

„Hej, hneď vedľa Guvernéra," potvrdil Daryl.

Becca sa k nim opäť otočila tvárou. „Kto je Andrea?"

Rick k nej rýchlo zaletel pohľadom. „Kedysi patrila k nám. Keď sme utekali z Hershelovej farmy, stratila sa nám. Mysleli sme si, že to nezvládla," povedal. Potom uprel svoj pohľad na Michonne. „Ty poznáš Andreu?"

„To teda pozná," pobavene odvetil namiesto nej Merle. „Celú zima sa s tou blonckou k sebe túlili. Táto núbijská kráľovná mala dvoch tulákov bez rúk, s odseknutými čeľusťami... Vodila ich na reťaziach. Je to celkom ironické, keď si tak teraz-"

„Drž hubu, Merle!" zahriakol ho Daryl.

„Je to tak!" bránil sa Merle s drzým úškrnom. „Vytiahli sme ich z lesa a zachránili. Andrea mala už na mále, skoro zomrela."

„Preto je teraz s ním?" opýtala sa Maggie Michonne.

Lenže Michonne tvrdohlavo mlčala a neprestala nenávistne zazerať po Merlovi. Ten odpovedal za ňu. „No áno, sú ako dve hrdličky. Čo s tým už narobíš, že, šerifko? Máš okolo seba iba samých klamárov," zasmial sa. Ten chlap zjavne nevedel, kedy zatiahnuť spiatočku a zmĺknuť.

„Drž hubu!" okríkol ho Rick, očividne vytočený z jeho sprostých zádrapčivých poznámok.

„Ale no, pozrime sa na to. Fakt dojímavé! Toľko zbraní a žiadny náboj-"

„Drž hubu, Merle!" vykríkli Daryl a Glenn, ale Merle sa nedal len tak ľahko umlčať.

„Trhni si!" zrúkol na svojho brata. „Ste obyčajná banda sráčov-"

Jeho začínajúcu tirádu ukončil Rick, ktorý ho tresol pažbou zbrane do zátylku. Merlovo veľké telo sa zviezlo na zem a Daryl na neho zostal pozerať s niečím, čo Becce veľmi pripomínalo opovrhnutie, v tvári. Potom sa pozrel na Ricka a Becca stuhla v obave, či nebude svojho brata brániť, ale o nič sa nepokúsil. Dobre vedel, že si to Merle zaslúžil.

„Debil," zamumlal si popod nos.

Becca si povzdychla a nasledovala ostatných späť k autám. V autolekárničke pohľadala čistú gázu a navlhčila ju ho trochou vody. Počkala, kým Daryl podíde bližšie a vybrala sa k nemu.

„Vyčistím ti to," ukázala na jeho ranu na líci. Bola si vedomá toho, aký zarazený pohľad po nej hodil, ale nevšímala si to. Nerozumela, prečo ho to prekvapilo. Zaklonila hlavu a párkrát opatrne prešla vlhkým obväzom po reze. „Alkohol ani dezinfekciu sme nevzali, toto musí stačiť," povedala mu. Keď od neho odtiahla ruku, pozrela sa mu do očí. Na chvíľu ju znepokojilo, ako blízko seba stoja, ale odolala nutkaniu odstúpiť od neho, pretože vedela, že by si to mohol zle vysvetliť. „Si v poriadku? Myslím okrem tej rany."

Prikývol, nespúšťal z nej oči. Niekedy Beccu až znepokojovalo, aký prenikavý pohľad mal. Vysielal po jej tele zimomriavky, ktoré v tejto situácii vôbec neboli žiadúce. Na krátku sekundu jej skrslo v hlave, či z neho mala iba ona taký pocit alebo bol jeden z tých ľudí, ktorí mali jednoducho takú silnú charizmu, že pri ich intenzívnom pohľade mal človek pocit, že mu vidí až na dno duše.

„Čo sa ti, dopekla, stalo?" opýtal sa jej zrazu chrapľavým hlasom a očami prechádzal po jej dobitej tvári. „Nemala by si ošetrovať mňa, ale seba. Vieš vôbec, ako vyzeráš?"

„Viem," odvetila a pokrčila plecami. „S Michonne sme sa stretli s Guvernérom. Ako vidíš, neprebehlo to veľmi dobre."

Daryl na chvíľu uprel pohľad na zem. Videla, ako si žužle spodnú peru, a potom k nej znova vzhliadol. „Tú ranu na hlave treba ošetriť."

Becca prikývla. „Už som sa ju pokúšala vyčistiť, ale kým sa nevrátime, nič iné s tým nenarobím."

Daryl trhol hlavou na znak, že ju počul a zahľadel sa jej ponad plece do diaľky. Videla, ako jednou rukou silno zvieral popruh na kuši.

„Takže... tvoj brat je nažive," hlesla.

„Hm." Očividne mu nebolo do reči, ale v rozhovore ani nemohli pokračovať, pretože v tej chvíli k nim prišiel zvyšok skupiny.

„Musíme si to prebrať, Daryl," začal Rick a lovec od nej okamžite o dva kroky odstúpil. Pozrel sa na ich vodcu. „Všetci vieme, aký je Merle. A po tom, čo urobil... nebude to s ním fungovať."

„Musí!" namietol Daryl. „Pozri, Guvernér teraz už s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou mieri k väznici. Merle vie, ako uvažuje, to sa nám môže hodiť."

„To on mučil Glenna! Nechcem s ním byť vo väznici!" ozvala sa Maggie.

Glenn pokrútil hlavou. „To naozaj chceš, aby spal v tej istej budove ako Carol alebo Beth?"

„Hej, Merle nikoho neznásilnil!"

„Jeho kamoš áno!" zvolal Glenn a Maggie na neho vyvalila oči. Rovnako ako Becca, ktorá sa ihneď s obavami a bolesťou v hrudi zadívala na Maggie. Nevyzerala, že by si prešla niečím takým traumatickým, ale čo ona o tom mohla vedieť? Možno to vie veľmi dobre skrývať.

„Tí už kamoši nie sú. Nie po dnešku."

Rick pokrútil hlavou. „Je nemožné, aby tam Merle býval a nešiel si hneď so všetkými po krku."

„Takže ho vykopneš a poslednú samurajku si vezmeš domov?!"

„Tá s nami nepôjde," povedal Rick.

Tento raz to bola Becca, ktorá protestovala. „Sama to nezvládne. A priviedla nás za Glennom a Maggie."

„A potom sa na nás vykašľala."

„Tak ju aspoň otec ošetrí," naliehala Maggie.

Rick si povzdychol. „Je nevypočítateľná."

„To je pravda," pritakal Daryl, „nevieme, čo je zač."

„Lenže mne zachránila život," ozvala sa znova Becca a Rick s ostatnými sa na ňu zarazene pozreli. „Uvidela som, ako sa od nás vtedy oddelila. Zastavila som, lebo som nevedela, čo sa deje, a keď som vás chcela dobehnúť, zistila som, že mám odrezanú cestu. Nezostalo mi nič iné, len ju sledovať. Išla do Guvernérovho bytu a tam... mal tam miestnosť, ktorá bola plná nádrží s nejakou tekutinou a odrezanými hlavami chodcov aj ľudí. Držal tam na reťazi svoju dcéru - nemŕtvu dcéru. Vtedy tam prišiel Guvernér a Michonne jej pred ním prepichla hlavu. Bol by nás obe zabil, keby nebolo jej."

„To ona mu vypichla oko?" opýtal sa Daryl.

Becca do seba prudko nasala vzduch a sklonila hlavu, aby sa na nich nemusela dívať. Pozrela na svoje ruky, ktoré stále niesli stopy krvi. Jej aj jeho. „Nie. To som bola ja," zašepkala. „A keby mi nepomohla, Guvernér by ma bol zabil. Zachránila ma."

Na chvíľu sa medzi nimi rozhostilo ticho. Potom sa ozval lovec. „Lenže my ju nepoznáme a Merle je rodina."

„Je to tvoja rodina," povedal Glenn. „Ale moja rodina, moji príbuzní... tí stoja tu a čakajú, až sa vrátime do väznice."

Rick prikývol a pozrel sa na lovca. „Ty do tej rodiny patríš, ale on nie."

Daryl sa na neho zadíval, sklonil hlavu a pokrútil ňou. „Nič nechápete," zamrmlal. Od lesa sa k ním doniesli Merlove stony a nadávky. Začal sa preberať. Daryl sa narovnal a prikývol. „Dobre, fajn. Postaráme sa o seba sami."

Becca stuhla a vrhla po ňom neveriaci pohľad. Srdce v hrudi sa jej na malú chvíľku zastavilo a potom začalo bolestivo búšiť strachom.

„Ale tak som to nemyslel!" dušoval sa Glenn.

„Keď nie on, tak ani ja."

„To predsa nemyslíš vážne!" vyhŕkli Maggie s Glennom naraz. „Nemusíš to robiť," naliehala Maggie.

Daryl trhol plecom. „Predtým sme boli tiež iba my dvaja."

„Zostaň," hlesla brunetka.

Až doteraz v sebe Becca nenašla silu prehovoriť, ale konečne našla stratený hlas. „To naozaj len tak odídeš?" potichu sa opýtala.

„Ty by si urobila to isté!" prudko sa bránil a ona na neho zostala zaskočene zízať. Aj Becca mala kedysi staršieho brata a musela priznať, že keby sa tam v tej chvíli objavil, neváhala by ani na jedinú sekundu. Ale ona tú skupinu nepoznala tak dlho ako Daryl a jej brat nebol skazený dement, ktorý mal na svojho mladšieho brata zjavne vždy zlý vplyv.

„A čo Carol? Čo jej máme povedať?" opýtal sa Glenn.

„Ona to pochopí."

Becca pokrútila hlavou a naštvane vydýchla. Zrazu akoby mávnutím prútika sa jej strach premenil na hnev. A hnev bol pre ňu rozhodne oveľa produktívnejšia emócia. „Ale ja nie!" vypľula zo seba, ako keby ju tie slová pálili na jazyku. „Máš pravdu, Guvernér teraz už určite spriada plány, ako nás napadnúť a ty chceš len tak odísť? Ich je celé mesto, majú zbrane a výcvik. Nás je iba hŕstka, nemáme proti nemu šancu! Chceš mi povedať, že naozaj môžeš odísť s čistým svedomím? S vedomím, že nás zabije?"

Daryla jej výbuch očividne prekvapil a keby mala súdiť podľa pohľadov na tvárach ostatných, ani oni to nečakali. „Ja som to s nimi nezačal a ani Merle nie," bránil sa.

Vyvalila na neho oči. „On to nezačal?" neveriacky po ňom zopakovala. „Veď on uniesol Magie a Glenna a dotiahol ich do Woodbury. Keby ich nechal na pokoji, nič z toho by sa nestalo! Pozri, ja tvojho brata vôbec nepoznám, ale stačilo mi byť v jeho prítomnosti iba pár minút na to, aby som vedela, čo je to za človeka. Nie je taký ako my a ty nie si ako on. Naozaj chceš nechať v sračkách ľudí, ktorí ti kryli chrbát, ktorí sa o teba starali a ktorým na tebe záleží, kvôli nemu? Kvôli niekomu, kto si za túto situáciu môže sám? Chceš nás len tak opustiť?"

Teraz vyzeral lovec ešte zarazenejšie. Zdalo sa, že vôbec nedokáže nájsť tie správne slová alebo argumenty a iba sa na ňu díval. Pohľadom prešiel všetkých naokolo, otočil sa k okraju lesa, kde sa jeho brat už zviechal zo zeme, a potom sa znova zaboril do Becciných oči. „Je moja rodina."

Tá jediná veta oslabila jej ohnivý, pálčivý hnev a dala priechod pocitu krivdy a zrady. Nemohla si pomôcť, cítila to od neho ako zradu. Objala sa rukami a úporne bojovala so slzami, ktoré sa jej chceli natlačiť do očí. „Myslela som si, že my sme tvoja rodina," hlesla, „ale možno pre teba nič neznamenáme."

Daryl, ktorý asi nevedel, čo jej na to odpovedať, od nej odtrhol pohľad a obišiel ju. Rick s Glennom sa za ním vybrali, ale Becca s Maggie ostali stáť na mieste. Počuli, ako mu dohovárali, snažili sa ho presvedčiť, aby si to ešte rozmyslel, ale lovec bol tvrdohlavý a na bratovi mu záležalo.

„Carol z toho bude na prášky," tupo vyhŕkla Becca, vlastne ani nevedela, prečo to povedala.

Maggie k nej pristúpila a položila jej ruku na plece. „Nie iba ona."

Becca nadvihla obočie a otočila sa k nej. „On a Carol si boli najbližší."

„K tebe má blízko tiež."

Odvrátila sa od brunetky a zahľadela sa na Ricka, ako stojí pri Darylovi a rozpráva sa s ním. V hrudi jej zrazu vytryskol slabý pramneň šťastia, ale ona ho rýchlo zadupala. Ani nevedela, či to bola pravda a či na tom vôbec záležalo, keď odchádzal. Aj tak ho zrejme už nikdy neuvidí.

Keď sa ho opýtala, či ich chce opustiť, v skutočnosti naňho celé jej vnútro jačalo inú otázku. _Chceš opustiť mňa?_ Ale nepovedala to nahlas, pretože vedela, že na to nemá právo. Čokoľvek sa medzi nimi dvomi začalo rozvíjať, rozhodne to nebolo v štádiu, kedy by si naňho mohla nárokovať. Bola tu však aj možnosť, že si ich sotva patrné zblíženie zle vysvetlila. Možno si to iba nahovárala a vôbec mu na nej nezáležalo.

Podruhýkrát v ten deň sa jej z ničoho nič zmocnila silná túžba rozbehnúť sa za ním a vrhnúť sa mu do náručia. Bolesť a tvrdohlavosť jej v tom však zabránila. Ak mienil odísť a opustiť ich – opustiť ju -, tak ona mu nemieni ukázať, ako jej na ňom záleží.

Odišiel a oni nasadli do áut. Becca s Michonne do pickapu a Rick, Maggie a Glenn do zeleného Hyundaia. Kým Becca šoférovala, v hlave sa jej predháňali jedna myšlienka za druhou, ale bola príliš unavená a ubolená, aby sa pokúsila nejakú z nich uchopiť. Nakoniec sa v nej však usídlila jedna jediná. Daryl odišiel a v jej duši zostalo prázdno a ľútosť. Ktovie, aký vzťah by sa bol medzi nimi rozvinul. Vedela, že teraz sa už nikdy nedozvie, čo všetko by pre ňu mohol znamenať.

Išli iba desať minúť, keď museli zastať, pretože im v ceste bránil spadnutý strom a auto. Becca odparkovala a vyskočila z auta, ale Michonne povedala, nech zostane dnu. Rick, Maggie a Glenn už boli pri aute a chystali sa ho otlačiť do priekopy, aby tadiaľ mohli prejsť. Keď k nim prišla Becca, Glenn práve otváral dvere auta, aby ho odbrzdil, ale zvnútra sa na neho vyrútil tulák. Glenn s ním tresol na zem a nohou mu rozkopal hlavu. Zúrivo po ňom stúpal, až kým sa bolestivo nechytil za rebrá.

„Nezabili ste ho," zasyčal na Ricka a odhalil im skutočný dôvod svojej zúrivosti.

„Kvôli tomu sme sa tam predsa nevrátili," pokojne odvetil Rick.

„Och, áno, máš pravdu," vyštekol Glenn. „Išli ste tam po Daryla a ten sa na náš vykašľal a zdrhol! A Guvernér stále žije!"

„Daryl mal predsa prednosť."

„Mal som tam byť!"

Rick pokrútil hlavou. „Nebol si v stave, aby si tam išiel."

„A Maggie áno?!" vykríkol.

Becca pokrútila hlavou a obrátila sa k nim chrbtom. Nechcelo sa jej počúvať, ako na seba jačia. Oprela sa o bok auta a zviezla sa na zem. Ruky si oprela o kolená a zvesila hlavu. Bola unavená.

„Po všetkej tej námahe, po všetkom, čo sme pre neho urobili, si Daryl len tak odíde?"

„Mal na to svoje dôvody," povedal Rick, ale keď sa na neho Becca pozrela, videla, že ani jemu sa to nepáčilo. Alebo lepšie povedané, aj on tým bol rovnako sklamaný ako všetci ostatní, ale nebol nahnevaný. Glenn a Becca áno.

„No jasné, pokojne si to aj ďalej nahováraj," odvrkol. „Ale nič to nemení na tom, že sme až po krk v sračkách."

„A to chceš, aby som išiel za ním a žobral ho, aby sa vrátili? Urobil Merlovi uvítací ceremoniál?! To chceš?" zajačal na neho Rick, ktorý už tiež stratil nervy. „Daryl odišiel, tak sa s tým zmier!"

„No a čo ona?!" zahulákal a rukou pohodil k Maggie.

„Čo ja?"

Glenn nespustil zrak z Ricka, ju si vôbec nevšímal. „Vieš vôbec, čo jej, doriti, urobil?"

„Prečo to tu vyťahuješ?!" naštvane vyhŕkla Maggie. Oprela sa rukami o korbu auta a odvrátila od nich pohľad. „Toto môžeme prebrať aj vo väznici, teraz musíme odtlačiť to auto."

Becca si povzdychla a išla jej pomôcť, ale Glenn zavrtel hlavou. „Vy si preberajte, čo chcete. Ja končím." Zvrtol sa a išiel si sadnúť do auta. Nikto to viac nekomentoval a radšej rýchlo odtlačili auto a uvoľnili cestu.

Keď sa vrátili do väznice, Becca vošla do brány prvá. Sledovala, ako pri vchode Rick vystúpil z auta a objal Carla, ktorý ich spolu s Carol pustili cez bránu. Rozprával sa s Carol, chytil ju za plece a ona sklonila hlavu. Objal ju. Becca zaparkovala pri budove a zostala chvíľu sedieť v aute. Carolin zronený výraz rozoznala aj v spätnom zrkadle.


	9. Chapter 9

Keď Becca vystúpila z auta, pribehol k nej Carl a prekvapil ju pevným objatím. Mala toho malého skrčka rada, ale netušila, že jej city boli z jeho strany až natoľko opätované. Sňala mu stále príliš veľký kovbojský klobúk, postrapatila mu vlasy a znova mu ho narafičila na hlavu. Podarilo sa jej vylúdiť na tvári aspoň polovičný úsmev, ale aj to bol úspech.

„Ako ste sa tu mali?" opýtala sa ho.

„Fajn," odvetil. „Do väznice prišli noví ľudia."

Becca stuhla. Vrhla naňho zarazený pohľad. „Noví ľudia?"

Carl prikývol, ale Becca nemala šancu sa ďalej vypytovať, pretože sa zvnútra väznice vyrútila Beth a za ňou krivkal Hershel. Keď sa Beth zvítala s Maggie, vrhla sa na Beccu a objala ju.

„Máme novinky," oznámil im Hershel a naznačil, aby išli dovnútra.

Tyrees, Sasha, Allen a Ben. To boli mená ich návštevníkov. Hershel im v rýchlosti vysvetlil, ako sa tam skupina dostala, ale nezašiel do podrobností. Skupina bola zatiaľ oddelená v jedálenskej časti, než sa rozhodne, čo s nimi budú robiť.

Nechal Ricka, nech sa zvíta s Judith a ostatných, nech si aspoň na chvíľu oddýchnu. Hershel išiel prezrieť Glenna a Maggie, a potom sa pristavil pri Becce. Vydezinfikoval a ošetril jej rany a potľapkal ju po pleci. Becca sa na neho vďačne usmiala.

„Vieš, vždy, keď začalo Thomasovi preskakovať, Oscar sa za mňa postavil," ozvalo sa z druhej strany miestnosti. „Bol to môj kamarát," povedal Axel Carol a ona smutne prikývla.

„Zomrel v boji," hlesol Rick v snahe aspoň trochu ho utešiť. Becca si nebola istá, či to malo nejaký význam.

„A čo teraz?" opýtala sa Beth, ktorá stála s Judith na rukách na schodoch. Zišla na prízemie a podišla k Rickovi a svojmu otcovi. „Myslíte, že nám to Guvernér vráti?"

„Áno," odvetila Maggie.

„Len nech to skúsi!" zasyčal Glenn a Becca na neho zazrela. Rozumela jeho túžbe po pomste, ale hnev ho úplne zaslepoval. Nechápal, že ich bolo málo a takmer už nemali náboje? Čím by bojovali? Príbormi a taniermi?

„Majú celé mesto," pripomenula mu Becca. „Majú viac ľudí a zbraní."

„Hodili by sa nejaké posily," nadhodil Hershel a hlavou kývol k druhej miestnosti, kde boli zavretí štyria cudzinci. Rick sa na neho zadíval, a potom vrhol jeden skúmavý pohľad na dvere. Rozhodol sa ich privítať.

Keď ich Hershel všetkých predstavil, Rick ich nie veľmi prívetivo vypočúval. Tyrees, snedý statný chlap, Becce veľmi pripomínal T-doga. Postavil sa Rickovi a bez strachu, ale s rešpektom odpovedal na všetky jeho otázky, čím si okamžite vyslúžil jej rešpekt. Očividne nechceli nič iné, iba zostať v bezpečí väznice, nežiadajúc ani o jedlo, ani o vodu. Všetko si boli ochotní zohnať sami, netúžili byť pre nich bremeno. Chceli pomôcť akokoľvek, ako mohli, len aby ich nevyhnali do divočiny.

„Nie," znela však Rickova odpoveď.

„Prosím," hlesla žena, ktorú Hershel predstavil ako Sashu. Mala rovnako tmavú pokožku ako Tyreese. Becca uvažovala nad tým, či sú pár, príbuzní alebo iba pocestní, ktorí spolu putujú. „Tam vonku je to hrozné a je nás iba pár," naliehala.

Pokrútil hlavou. „Nie."

Hershel a Carol sa snažili presvedčiť ho, aby zmenil názor, aby si o tom pohovorili, Rick však trval na svojom. Nechcel si zobrať na svedomie ďalšie životy, ďalších mŕtvych. Hershel však neprestal naliehať. Becce sa dokonca zdalo, že ho začína presviedčať, ale potom išlo všetko do hája. Úplne mu preplo.

Podobne ako keď ho Becca prichytila rozprávať do slúchadla od starého telefónu, teraz začal jačať na niečo, čo nevidel nikto iný iba on. Vytiahol pištoľ a zaháňal sa okolo seba.

„Čo tu robíš?!" jačal. „Čo odo mňa chceš? Prečo si tu?"

„Oci?" zaskočene ho oslovil Carl. Pozoroval jeho besnenie vypleštenými očami a s nechápavým výrazom na tvári.

„Nemôžem ti pomôcť! Choď preč!" neprestal vykrikovať.

Becca na neho vyvalila oči, odstúpila od neho ďalej a stiahla za seba Carla. Nečudovala sa, keď sa nová skupinka spakovala a radšej vytrielila z miestnosti. Ostatní zostali, sledovali Rickovo besnenie a snažili sa ho upokojiť. Becca sa pozrela cez plece na Carla. Zachytil jej pohľad. Vyzeral vystrašene. Myslela si, že po tom incidente s telefónom sa dal Rick dohromady, že jeho psychické zrútenie bola ojedinelá záležitosť. Možno to však bolo iba akési prechodné obdobie a on znova upadne do šialenstva. Daryl bol preč a ak sa Rick zrúti, kto ich bude viesť? Bez vodcu nebudú mať proti Guvernérovi ani tú najmenšiu šancu.

 **ooOoo**

Keďže Rick bol minimálne dočasne vyradený z prevádzky, velenia sa ujal Glenn. Na podlahu v jedálni nakreslil mapu a Carl mu ukázal, kde našiel Tyreesa a jeho skupinu a kadiaľ sa dostali dnu.

„Ak tadiaľ prešli oni, môžu aj Guvernérovi ozbrojenci," povedal Glenn, kým na kolenách študoval mapu.

„Ale prečo ste si takí istí, že nás napadne? Možno ste ho zastrašili."

Becca vrhla jeden rýchly pohľad na Beth. Sladká mladá Beth! To dievča vôbec nebolo stavané pre tento svet, čo dokazovala aj jej naivná otázka.

„Ten psychopat mal v akváriách hlavy chodcov a ľudí, jeho trofeje. Ver mi, príde," ozvala sa Michonne.

Becca prikývla. „A prišiel o oko. Neverím, že sa za to nebude chcieť pomstiť," zachmúrene povedala, v žalúdku sa jej už len pri tej myšlienke začal tvoriť uzol strachu. Vymenila si s Michonne pohľad. Vedela, že obe mysleli na noc, keď ich Guvernér skoro zabil.

Glenn sa odvrátil od mapy a nadvihol hlavu. Porozhliadol sa po ostatných. „Zabijeme ho hneď," dychtivo povedal. „Teraz to nebude čakať. Prikradneme sa tam a strelíme ho do hlavy."

„Naozaj si myslíš, že to nebude čakať?" neveriacky vyhŕkla Becca. „Pozri sa, ako sme dopadli, keď nevedel, že prídeme. Teraz vie, že tu taká možnosť je."

Carol pokrútila hlavou. „Nie sme predsa vrahovia."

Glenn ju vôbec nepočúval. Vyskočil na nohy a podišiel k Michonne. „Ty vieš, kde býva. Môžeme to skončiť ešte dnes!" naliehal. Michonne však vyzerala nerozhodne. „Tak to urobím ja sám!" dušoval sa, ale černoška napokon súhlasila.

„Becca má pravdu," ozval sa konečne Hershel. „Naposledy nevedel, že prídete, a pozri, čo sa stalo. Skoro vás zabili. Zajali Daryla, Beccu s Michonne poriadne zriadili a teba s Maggie skoro popravili."

Na Glennovej tvári sa zjavil zúrivý výraz. Pristúpil k Hershelovi. „V tomto mi nezabrániš," vypľul zo seba agresívne.

„Rick by to nikdy nedovolil."

„Rick nie je v stave o niečom rozhodovať," zaprskal. Becca iba oči vyvaľovala na to, ako sa z vždy veselého a optimistického Glenna stal tento agresívny, popudlivý chlap.

„Dobre si to premysli," poradil mu Hershel. „T-dog a Lory tu prišli o život. Aj tí ľudia, čo tu boli predtým. Nestojí to za ďalšie zabíjanie. Ak je Guvernér na ceste sem, mali by sme odtiaľto odísť."

„Och, áno? A kam by sme asi tak išli?!"

„Veď sme prežili na ceste celú zimu."

Glenn sa nepríjemne uškrnul. „To si mal ale ešte obe nohy a nemali sme kojenca, ktorý stále jačí a privoláva chodcov."

Hershel pokrútil hlavou. „Nemôžeme tu zostať."

„Nemôžeme utiecť!" zvýšil Glenn hlas. Toto bola pre Maggie posledná kvapka. Odtiahla sa od mreží, o ktoré sa dosiaľ opierala, a vyšla z miestnosti. Becca mlčky pokrútila hlavou nad jeho správaním. Glenn sa chvíľu díval na odchádzajúcu Maggie a potom sa poobzeral po ostatných. Vedel, že to prehnal, ale nemienil ustúpiť.

„Zostaneme tu," povedal napokon, tento raz však omnoho pokojnejším a tichším hlasom. „Ubránime to tu," snažil sa ich presvedčiť.

Glenn sa znova vrátil k študovaniu mapy. Becca ho mala na to ráno už dosť. Vyšla z miestnosti a vydala sa nájsť Maggie. Sedela vo svojej cele na posteli a zízala na šedú stenu naproti. Po krátkom zaváhaní vošla dnu a sadla si vedľa nej.

„Si v poriadku?"

Maggie jej neodpovedala ani nijako nereagovala.

„Maggie, on... Guvernér ťa...?"

„Znásilnil?" dopovedala za ňu dutým hlasom.

Becca sa zamračila a zahrýzla si do pery. Prikývla.

„Nie," odvetila Maggie. „Donútil ma vyzliecť sa pred ním, ale nedotkol sa ma."

„Och, to som rada," vydýchla Becca, pohladila ju po chrbte a položila bradu na jej plece. „Som rada, že ti neublížil." Maggie naklonila hlavu na stranu a oprela líce o Beccinu hlavu. „Budeš v poriadku. A Glenn tiež."

„Ja neviem," hlesla Maggie. „Je taký..."

„Nahnevaný? Zúrivý?" dokončila za ňu. „Miluje ťa, samozrejme, že je nahnevaný, ale prejde ho to."

Maggie pokrútil hlavou. „Zdá sa, že to je to jediné, čo ho zaujíma - či ma znásilnil. O nič iné sa nestará."

„To nie je pravda."

„Ale je! Nechcem, aby sa na mňa tak díval, aby okolo mňa chodil po špičkách a išiel na nejakú krížiacku výpravu iba kvôli tomu, že si myslí, že ma znásilnil. Chcem, aby ma videl takú ako predtým."

„Uvidí," uistila ju Becca. „Potrebuje iba čas. Potrebuje sa schladiť."

Maggie prikývla a Becca ju nechala v cele samú. Vrátila sa späť do jedálne. Beth práve otvárala mreže, aby dnu vpustila Carla a Glenna, ktorý mal na sebe nepriestrelnú vestu a celý bol od krvi.

„Ako to išlo?" opýtala sa ich Beth.

„Chodby pred kotolňou sú zase plné," povedal Glenn.

„Ale ten úsek sme už vyčistili!" vyhŕkla Beth a zatvorili za nimi mreže.

„Je to nepretržitý prúd chodcov," povedal Carl a sadol si na lavicu pri stole.

Hershel, ktorý tiež sedel pri stole, pokrútil hlavou a zadíval sa na Glenna. „Iba strácame čas. Guvernér je už iste na ceste sem a my sa zaoberáme chodcami."

„Je to ako z dažďa pod odkvap," povzdychla si Carol.

Glenn ich pozoroval prižmúrenými očami, až vybuchol. „Tak naposledy," povedal dôrazným hlasom hraničiacim s krikom, „útek prichádza do úvahy."

„Lenže ak sú chodby znova plné chodcov, je iba otázka času, kým sa dostanú aj sem," namietla Carol.

„A čo ak tadiaľto prechádza stádo?" opýtal sa Axel. „Alebo sa tu usadili."

„Máme proti sebe chodby plné nemŕtvych a ešte aj Guvernéra. Je nás iba pár, Glenn, toto nezvládneme," pridala sa k nim Becca. „Chápem, že odtiaľto nechceš odísť, ale čo chceš, aby sme robili?"

„Tak fajn. Preskúmame druhý koniec väznice a zistíme, kadiaľ sa sem dostali," navrhol Glenn.

„Vážne tam chceš ísť?" opýtal sa ho Hershel.

Glenn prikývol. „Pôjdem autom, budem rýchly."

„Budem šoférovať," ponúkol sa Axel, ale Glenn ho odmietol.

„Pomôž radšej s opevnením. Vezmem si Maggie."

Becca nadvihla obočie. Pochybovala, že Maggie má na jeho spoločnosť zrovna teraz chuť. Hershel mal ten istý názor.

„Si si istý, že s tebou pôjde?" opýtal sa ho. Glenn vyzeral tou otázkou trochu zaskočene, ale neodpovedal na ňu. Zvrtol sa a namieril si to k celám.

Becca si povzdychla a keď sa Carol s Axelom vybrali von stavať provizórne opevnenie, išla za nimi. Ešte ani nebol obed a ona už bola úplne grogy. Vlastne bola vyčerpaná už od rána. Nebola si istá, či spala v noci viac než hodinu či dve. Nemohla zaspať, pretože nedokázala prestať myslieť na Daryla. V hlave si tisíckrát prehrala ich rozhovor, neustále analyzovala jeho aj svoje slová a snažila sa prísť na to, čo mohla povedať inak alebo čo ďalšie mohla povedať, čo by ho presvedčilo, aby zostal. Nakoniec ju z toho rozbolela hlava a keď sa to pridalo k jej dobitému telu, tá noc rozhodne nepatrila k najlepším. Najradšej by sa teraz zvalila na pohovku v ich malej knižnici a zdriemla si, ale vedela, že si nemohla dovoliť oddych, nech už prebdela noc z akéhokoľvek dôvodu.

Mlčky sa šuchtala za Axelom a po očku sledovala Carol. Becca si nemohla pomôcť, ale predpokladala, že ju Darylov odchod viac zasiahne. Okrem tých pár sĺz, ktoré deň predtým vyronila, na nej vôbec nebolo poznať, že sa niečo stalo. Ale zase ani Becca nepreplakala noc - hoci ju prebdela - tak by ju možno nemala súdiť príliš skoro. Spomenula si na rozhovor medzi Carol a Beth, ktorý si nechtiac vypočula vo svojej cele. Beth bola nahnevaná, že Daryl odišiel, ale Carol ju prosila, nech nie je. Vraj má Daryl svoje zásady, preto odišiel. Nuž, ak boli tie jeho zásady to, že opustí skupinu, s ktorou bol skoro rok, keď ho najviac potrebujú, tak potom bolo asi len dobre, že odišiel. Takých ľudí tu nepotrebovali. Len si priala, aby necítila takú hlbokú ľútosť a sklamanie.

Zvyšok poobedia pomáhala stavať zábrany, za ktoré by sa mohli v prípade paľby skryť. Keď boli hotové a ona si neochotne vypočula dojímavý príbeh o tom, ako sa Axel vlastnou hlúposťou dostal do basy, vytratila sa z nádvoria a vošla do budovy. V jedálni našla sedieť pri stole Hershela s utrápeným výrazom na tvári. Prisadla si k nemu.

„Ako ti je?" privítal ju otázkou.

Becca trhla plecami a na dobitej tvári sa jej objavila znechutená grimasa. „Všetko ma bolí," popravde povedala.

„Máš šťastie, ešte si z toho vyviazla celkom dobre."

„Hm," neochotne pritakala. „Videl si Ricka?"

„Nie. Ešte pred obedom išiel niekam von a odvtedy sa nevrátil."

„Teraz by sa nám hodil psychiater," zašomrala, ale potom sa nakrátko uškrnula. „Jeden čas som si myslela, že by zo mňa mohla byť psychiatrička. Potom som ale zistila, že by som musela absolvovať medicínu, a to sa mi zas až tak nepáčilo."

Hershel si povzdychol. Zdalo sa, že dnes nemal náladu na žarty.

„Dá sa dohromady?" opýtala sa po chvíli. „Daryl je preč a Glenn je síce bystrý, ale je tiež prchký a plný hnevu. Nedokáže teraz myslieť s chladnou hlavou. Potrebujeme ho."

„Ja viem." Postavil sa a siahol po barlách. „Pôjdem ho nájsť a skúsim si s ním pohovoriť."

Becca chvíľu sledovala jeho odchod, ale potom vstala a prešla do druhej miestnosti. Vzala Judith z Bethinho náručia a nakŕmila ju, kým malá blondínka chystala večeru. Krátko potom zaspala, Becca ju uložila na posteľ a chvíľu sa na ňu túžobne dívala. Keby tak aj ona mohla zaliezť do postele a spať. Asi tak rok.

„Ideš von?" ozval sa jej za chrbtom Bethin hlas. „Možno ešte s niečím potrebujú pomôcť."

„Iste," neochotne zašomrala a vydala sa za tínedžerkou.

Keď vyšli von, Becca prižmúrila oči proti slnku a zatienila si rukou výhľad. Na druhej strane pozemku pri plote stále Hershel, opieral sa o barle a cez plot sa rozprával s Rickom. Aj na takú diaľku sa jej Rick videl netypicky roztržitý. Dúfala, že sa Hershelovi podarí presvedčiť ho, aby sa konečne vrátil dnu a vzchopil sa. Vedela, že to pre neho nebolo ľahké, ale toto bol ten najmenej vhodný čas na nervové zrútenie.

Becca pokrútila hlavou. V tej chvíli sa okolo nej prehnal Glenn oblečený do nepriestrelnej vesty s pištoľou v ruke. Mieril k striebornému pickupu.

„Hej, Glenn!" zvolala naňho a pobehla, aby ho dohnala. „Dúfam, že nejdeš do Woodbury."

„Nie," odvetil, „idem iba na pochôdzku, skontrolovať okolie."

Tažko sa jej tomu verilo. „Môžem ísť s tebou?"

„Nie je treba. Zvládnem to."

„Chceš ísť sám? Ako si môžeš myslieť, že je to dobrý nápad?" vyletela na neho, nahnevaná, že chce takto riskovať, keď sa každú minútu môžu objaviť pred ich bránami ozbrojenci z Woodbury.

Glenn, očividne frustrovaný, rozhodil rukami. „Nemôžem tu len tak sedieť. Musím niečo urobiť!"

„Ježiši, včera si išiel iba po poondený sunar a pozri sa, ako si dopadol!" vyhŕkla a ukázala na obrovský monokel, ktorý mu svietil na tvári ako maják.

„Hovoríš, že je to moja vina?"

„Nie-"

„Robil som, čo som mohol!" skočil jej prudko do reči.

„Glenn," oslovila ho tento raz upokojujúcim hlasom. „Nikdy som nepovedla, že je to tvoja vina. Obaja dobre vieme, čia je to vina, ale to je teraz jedno. Ten hnev, čo v sebe máš, chápem to, ale nie je dobré poddávať sa mu. Si ako zmyslov zbavený, odháňaš od seba Maggie a nekonáš rozumne."

Zazrel na ňu. „Keď je Daryl preč a Rickovi straší vo veži, zodpovednosť prechádza na mňa. Musím niečo urobiť."

„Máš pravdu. Daryl odišiel a Rick je momentálne nepoužiteľný, ale čo s nami bude, ak sa stane niečo aj tebe? To si rovno môžeme začať kopať vlastné hroby."

Ani jej na to neodpovedal, iba po nej vrhol posledný pohľad plný hnevu, zvrtol sa a naskočil do auta. Zdalo sa jej, že sa úplne rozpadajú a najzvláštnejšie bolo, že si nemyslela, že to bolo kvôli Rickovi. Hoci predtým ho vždy považovala za tmel skupiny, za časť, bez ktorej by nevedeli fungovať, zmenila názor. Rozklad skupiny sa začal Darylovým odchodom. Možno keby vedel, ako veľmi dôležitý pre nich bol, neopustil by ich. Nuž, a možno to vedel, ale bolo mu to jedno.

Sledovala, ako pickup prešiel cez bránu a opustil nádvorie. Vôbec z toho nemala dobrý pocit. Pohľadom preletela cez lúku. Hershel stále stál pri plote a zhováral sa s Rickom. Náhle sa Rick však zvrtol a kráčal preč od väznice. Povzdychla si a otočila sa k budove. Naozaj nevedela, čo s nimi bude. Vykročila ku Carol a Axelovi, ktorí postávali neďaleko nej a zhovárali sa. Carol sa smiala na niečom, čo jej povedal, a Becce prišlo veľmi zvláštne, že si dokázala v ich situácii zachovať dobrú náladu. Podráždilo ju to. Nestila sa k nim však priblížiť, keď sa priestranstvom ozval ohlušujúci výstrel a Axel sa priamo pred jej zrakom zrútil s prevŕtaným čelom. A potom ďalší a ďalší, až nebodo počuť nič iné, iba zlovestné výbuchy z hlavní zbraní.

Becca na tú najmenšiu chvíľu vytreštila na mŕtveho oči, a potom sa okamžite hodila na zem a doplazila sa za plechovú skriňu na dokumenty, ktorú tam dovliekli z jednej z kancelárií vo väznici. Carol tiež reagovala rýchlo. Išla k zemi aj s Axelom, a teraz ležala na voľnom priestranstve a pred výstrelmi ju chránilo iba nehybné telo, ktoré na seba pohotovo prevalila. Becca sa obzrela. Neďaleko od vchodu do väznice zbadala čupieť Beth a Carla. Rýchlo vytiahla pištoľ, ktorú si zvykla nosiť neustále pri sebe, a vykukla spoza skrine. Nemala potuchy, odkiaľ na nich strieľali, mala pocit, že guľky lietajú odvšadiaľ.

Na druhej strane presne pred vchodom do areálu stálo terénne auto, z ktorého sa vykláňal Guvernér so samopaľom v ruke. Aj na tú diaľku videla, že cez poranené oko má previazanú pirátsku pásku. Vedela, odtiaľto ho nemala šancu trafiť, to by musela mať pušku. S tlčúcim srdcom si tiež uvedomila, že Rick je vonku, na druhej strane plotu a je úplne sám. Nikde ho nevidela a úprimne dúfala, že sa iba kdesi v tráve skrýva a že tam neleží s prestrelenou hlavou ako Axel.

Zrazu streľba ustala. Počula za sebou vykríknuť Maggie, ktorá k nej bežala z väznice a v náručí niesla samopaly. Vymenili si vydesené pohľady a podala jej jeden samopal. Becca svoju zbraň zaistila.

„Beth!" zakričala na ňu. Vedela, že blondínka je neozbrojená. Čupla si a čo najopatrnejšie jej hodila svoju pištoľ. Carl stál po Bethinom boku s pripraveným koltom a Becca sa vôbec nepáčilo, že bol tam vonku, ale nebolo bezpečné ho poslať cez nádvorie dovnútra. Nehovoriac o tom, že by ju pravdepodobne ani neposlúchol.

Vtom sa vonkajšia brána do areálu rozletela na obe strany a na lúku sa vrútilo malé nákladné auto. Dvere na korbe sa otvorili a zvnútra sa začali valiť haldy nemŕtvych.

„Doriti! Hershel je na lúke!" vyhŕkla Becca, ale v tej chvíli s tým nemohli urobiť nič, pretože streľba sa opäť naplno rozprúdila.

Becca tento raz presne vedela, odkiaľ im hrozilo najväčšie nebezpečenstvo. Vykukla spoza plechovej skrine na jednu zo strážnych veží. Obsadil ju Guvernérov človek a ostreľoval ich puškou. Becca s Maggie sa ho snažili zostreliť, ale nikdy im nedovoliť vystrčiť sa von na dosť dlhú dobu na to, aby mohli poriadne zamieriť a zasiahnuť ho. Becca sa už po niekoľkýkrát na poslednú chvíľu stiahla za skriňu a strhla sa, keď salva guliek narazila do skrine a tá sa povážlivo zatriasla. Ak by sa zrútila, ona aj Maggie by zostali pred strelcom úplne nekryté, a to znamenalo iba jedno. Bolo by po nich.

„Carol, bež!" vykríkla Maggie a kým oni dve strieľali na vežu, Carol zo seba zhodila Axelovu mŕtvolu a bežala do bezpečia k Beth a Carlovi.

Becca sa obzrela na Maggie. „ _Musíme_ ho dostať," zbytočne povedala, ale nedokázala si pomôcť. „Čo keby si ho rozptýlila a ja sa ho pokúsim zostreliť?" kričala, aby prehlušila streľbu.

Maggie mlčky prikývla a začala hlava-nehlava strieľať do veže. Becca sa pokúsila zamieriť, ale okamžite sa musela stiahnuť. Jedna zo striel preletela tesne okolo jej hlavy a ona nahlas šťavnato zanadávala. Srdce jej ešte nikdy nebúšilo tak rýchlo.

„Nefunguje to!" vykríkla Becca. „Čo keby som sa viac vyklonila a skúsiš ho trafiť ty?"

„Zbláznila si sa? Chceš, aby ťa zabil?"

„Tak čo chceš robiť?"

Maggie sa poobzerala okolo seba a znova sa otočila na Beccu. „Neviem."

„Musíme ho dostať. Tak... ja neviem, vystrčme sa obe a snáď ho jedna z nás trafí." Bol to mizerný plán, ak sa to tak vôbec dalo nazvať, ale to bolo to jediné, na čo sa Becca zmohla. Ona nebola zrovna vojnový stratég.

V duchu napočítala do troch, dala Maggie signál, každá sa vystrčila z jednej strany a začali páliť na strážnu vežu. Becca cítila, ako jej od tepla a strachu tečie pot po čele. Zaštípali ju oči, ale nemohla si dovoliť pustiť pušku a utrieť ho. Viac sa naklonila vľavo. Keďže bola praváčka, nebola to pre ňu práve ideálna pozícia a musela sa vystrčiť spoza skrine oveľa viac než Maggie. Pokúsila sa zamieriť, ale bez úspechu. Frustrovaná sa znova prikrčila za úkryt, počkala, kým doznejú strely a skúsila to znova rovnako ako Maggie. Vykukla von, zhlboka sa nadýchla, odstúpila od skrine a čo najrýchlejšie zamierila. Vypálila pár striel a zrazu uvidela vojaka na strážnej veži padnúť ako podťatého. Ani sa jej nestihol na tvári vyformovať úškrn a sklátila sa na zem aj ona. Prekvapene zamrkala na nebesky modrú oblohu. Nedokázala pochopiť, čo sa stalo. Pocítila, ako ju niekto schmatol za ruky a vliekol ju po zemi do bezpečia.

Objavila sa nad ňou Maggina hlava. „Preboha!" vyhŕkla, ale Becca na ňu iba nechápavo civela. Zodvihla sa na lakte a vtedy to uvidela. Obrovskú krvavú škvrnu na ľavom stehne. Ten strelec zo strážnej veže ju predsa len trafil. Zvláštne, vôbec necítila bolesť.

„Som v poriadku," povedala dutým, prekvapeným hlasom. „Nič to nie je."

„Postrelil ťa, to nie je nič," povedala Carol, ktorá sa zrazu ocitla vedľa nej. Becca si okrajovo uvedomovala, že streľba ustala a väznica sa ponorila do ticha. Vrhla pohľad na lúku hemžiacu sa chodcami.

„Choďte pomôcť Hershelovi!" vyhŕkla, ale medzitým sa už na lúku vrútil Glenn na pickupe, naložil krivkajúceho veterinára a Michonne do auta a viezol ich na nádvorie. Beth a Maggie sa rozbehli otvoriť im bránu a pustiť ich dnu, ale Carol s Carlom zostali pri nej.

„Musíme to rýchlo ošetriť," vystrašene povedal Carl a Becca sa na neho upokojujúco usmiala. Nechcela, aby bol vystrašený.

„Nie je to vážne, ani to necítim."

„To kvôli návalu adrenalínu," povedala Carol. „Keď sem príde Glenn, odnesieme ťa dovnútra a Hershel ťa ošetrí, inak si koleduješ o otravu krvi."

Carl ju chytil za ruku a stisol jej ju. Becca mu videla v očiach strach a natisli sa jej pri tom pohľade do očí slzy. Nerozumela, prečo si ju Carl tak obľúbil, ale vyzeralo to, že mu prirástla k srdcu.

„Hej, budem okej," snažila sa ho presvedčiť, hoci keď sa posadila, zasyčala od bolesti, prekvapená, že sa rana ozvala tak nečakane a intenzívne. Rukou prikryla miesto, z ktorého jej vytekala horúca krv a zaťala zuby, keď zistila, že to bolí oveľa viac, než čakala. Obzrela sa k bráne a sledovala, ako Maggie pomohla Hershelovi z auta.

„A čo Rick?" zakričala na nich.

„Je v poriadku," odvetil Hershel, objal svoje dcéry a vybral sa k nej. Zastal rovno nad ňou. „Je vonku za plotom na druhej strane. Ešte šťastie, že sa tam ukázal Daryl s Merlom, inak neviem, ako by to dopadlo."

„Daryl?!" zalapala po dychu a neverila, že naozaj počula z Hershelových úst Darylovo meno. V tej sekunde boli bolesť aj postrelené stehno úplne zabudnuté. Pokúsila sa postaviť, nepočúvajúc protesty ostatných, ale zrútila sa rovno na zadok. Zamračila sa od bolesti, ktorá jej vystrelila do nohy. „Povedal si Daryl? On je tu?"

Hershel prikývol. Privolal Glenna, aby jej aj s Maggie pomoholi postaviť sa. „Vynorili sa z lesa a pomohli Rickovi."

Keď sa dostala na nohy, vulgárne zanadávala, aj keď sa snažila ovládať, keďže pri nej stál Carl. _V čom to bolo, že to vždy schytala ona?_ pýtala sa sama seba. Zaletela pohľadom k miestu, kde naposledy videla Ricka a mala pocit, že jej na pol sekundy prestalo tĺcť srdce. Možno aj na dlhšie.

Bol tam. Pri plote stáli tri postavy a keď uvidela, že jedna z nich držala v rukách kušu, srdce sa jej roztĺklo tak rýchlo, až si myslela, že jej vyskočí z hrude.

 **ooOoo**

„Máš šťastie. Tá guľka sa iba ošuchla, ale aj tak to je dosť škaredé zranenie. Asi ti tam zostane jazva."

Becca zazrela na previazané stehno a zaksichtila sa. Pozrela sa na Hershela a pokrčila plecami. „Nechystám sa v najbližšej dobe zaradiť do svojho šatníka minisukne."

Oči jej neustále behali von z cely. Ostatní boli ešte na nádvorí a čakali, kým sa Rick s Darylom a Merlom dostanú cez lúku k väznici. Čakala, že sa vo vnútri objavia každú chvíľu a bola z toho nervózna.

„Mala by si si ísť ľahnúť, na jeden deň toho bolo na teba dosť. Najprv tá nakladačka vo Woodbury a teraz ešte aj postrelené stehno. Tuším ti dávame poriadne zabrať," zavtipkoval, ale Becca sa nezasmiala. Mal pravdu.

„Tiež som si kládla otázku, prečo to schytám vždy ja. Skoro to vyzerá, že ste pre mňa nebezpeční," zašomrala, iba spoly sarkasticky.

Hershel ju potľapkal po ruke. „Ale teraz vážne, Becca, choď si ľahnúť. Dnes už aj tak nič nespravíš."

Hoci chcela počkať, kým príde dnu Daryl, napokon ho predsa len poslúchla a pomaly dokrivkala k schodom k horným celám. Vyteperila sa hore a vošla do svojej cely. Aj tak si nebola istá, či sa s Darylom chcela práve teraz stretnúť. Stále bola rozzúrená, že sa na nich vykašľal a ešte bola aj podráždená kvôli prostrelenému stehnu. Pravdepodobne by mu nepovedala nič pekné. Nebol preč dosť dlho na to, aby túžba vidieť ho bola väčšia ako jej hnev nad tým, že ich opustil.

Tak pohodlne, ako sa len dalo, sa usalašila na úzkej posteli a už po chvíli cítila, ako sa jej začínajú zatvárať viečka. Keď Hershel prišiel o nohu, spotrebovali takmer všetky analgetiká, ale vo väzení a na rabovačkách ich pár ešte našli. Starec ju donútil vziať si jednu tabletku a zdalo sa, že úľava od bolesti, vyčerpanie z boja a úbytok adrenalínu spôsobili, že onedlho bola úplne tuhá. Kedysi by nebola schopná tak rýchlo zaspať, ale tento svet prevrátený naruby ju naučil vážiť si odpočinok.

Po prebdenej prechádzajúcej noci musela byť naozaj grogy, pretože, hoci sa párkrát v noci zobudila, úplne sa prebrala až na druhý deň ráno. A aj to nie dobrovoľne, zobudila ju hádka.

„Neodídeme!" začula rázne povedať Ricka. Bol to jeho hlas, ktorý ju vytrhol zo spánku. A bolesť v stehne, ak mala byť úprimná. Nebolo to však nič, čo by sa nedalo prežiť a rozhodne to nebolelo tak, ako keď ju postrelil Daryl. Naozaj to bolo iba škrabnutie.

Odpoveď na Rickove slová bola spŕška protestov od Maggie, Hershela a dokonca aj od Beth. „Keď Rick povedal, že neutečieme, tak neutečieme," povedal Glenn, ktorého Rickov názor určite potešil, pretože on bol prvý, kto odmietol odísť z väznice.

A potom začula iný hlas. Ten jej však nebol taký známy ako ostatné, musel to byť teda Merle. „Budeme žiť ako potkany."

„Máš snáď lepší nápad?" opýtal sa ho Rick. V jeho hlase bolo jasne počuť podráždenie.

„Mali sme sa odtiaľto včera v noci vytratiť a prehraný boj nechať tak. Lenže teraz je to už bezpredmetné. Už má určite zvedy na všetkých cestách. Keď vám tým autom prerazil bránu, to vám ešte len zazvonil pri dverách. Môžeme sa síce schovať tu, ale on má zbrane a prevahu. Ak rozmiestni okolo dosť strelcov, pokojne nás môže nechať vyhladovať."

„Dáme ho do iného krídla," povedala naštvane Maggie.

„Nie, má pravdu."

Becca stuhla. Cítila, ako sa jej stiahol žalúdok, keď počula Darylov hlas. Posadila sa na posteli a rukami pevne stisla okraj matraca, kým ďalej načúvala. Maggie Merla obvinila, že je to jeho vina, čo bola úplná pravda, ale Beth ju zahriakla a pýtala sa, čo vlastne spravia.

„Hovoril som, že máme odísť. A teraz je Axel mŕtvy a Becca zranená," povedal Hershel. „Nemôžeme tu len tak sedieť."

Čakala, čo mu na to odvetí Rick, ako rozhodne, ale miestnosť naplnilo ticho. To však iba do chvíle, keď ho preťal Hershelov výkrik.

„VRÁŤ SA!" zahučal. Beccu jeho výbuch tak prekvapil, že sa postavila a pomaly vykrivkala z cely. Každý krok bol bolestivý. Len čo sa vynorila na železnej konštrukcii, všimla si Daryla opretého o zábradlie iba o pár metrov od nej. Pozeral sa na dianie dole, ale keď si všimol vedľa seba pohyb, zvrtol sa k nej. Ona sa však na neho nepozrela. Tvrdohlavo odmietala vôbec pripustiť jeho prítomnosť, keď vedela, že je v úplnom poriadku a vrátil sa k nim.

„Ide to s tebou z kopca. Všetci vieme prečo, ale teraz nie je tá správna chvíľa. Kedysi si povedal, že toto nie je demokracia, tak sa podľa toho chovaj! Zveril som ti do rúk osud svojej rodiny, tak už sa konečne daj dokopy a niečo rob!"

Becca ešte nikdy nepočula niekoho takto hovoriť s Rickom. So zatajeným dychom čakala, ako na to zareaguje. Nevybuchol, čo ju prekvapilo, iba sklonil hlavu a odkráčal preč z miestnosti. Po jeho odchode zostalo visieť vo vzduchu napäté ticho. Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla, stisla zábradlie, na ktorom mala položené ruky a odhodlala sa zvrtnúť k Darylovi. Sledoval ju. Nevedela, ako dlho mu opätovala pohľad, kým bola konečne schopná odtrhnúť oči od jeho modrých studníc. Vyzeralo to, že odkedy vyšla zo svojej cely, nepohol sa ani o milimeter a celý čas na ňu zízal. Pohľadom pomaly skĺzol po jej tele k obviazanému stehnu. Nepovedal však jediné slovo, ani ju nepozdravil, ani sa jej neopýtal, ako jej je. Vôbec nič. Stisla pery, zvrtla sa a vošla do svojej cely. Vzala si čisté oblečenie a namierila si to do umyvární. Potrebovala zo seba zmyť krv a pot. A tiež potrebovala súrne cikať.

Daryl sledoval každý jej pohyb celou útrpnou cestou po konštrukcii a dolu schodmi. Nechcela viac znášať jeho uprený pohľad, ale s postreleným stehnom sa nemohla pohybovať tak rýchlo, ako chcela. Keď bola konečne preč z jeho dohľadu, uľahčene si vydýchla.

 **ooOoo**

Sprcha jej padla dobre, hoci zariadiť, aby si nenamočila obväz, bola skoro heroická úloha. Prečistila si myseľ a očistila telo, čo bolo presne to, čo potrebovala. Búrku v jej vnútri, ktorú vyvolal Darylov návrat, však nezažehnala. Bilo sa v nej príliš veľa protichodných pocitov na to, aby sa mohla len tak ľahko upokojiť. Keď ich opustil, zažila to najväčšie sklamanie, odkedy sa svet, tak ako ho všetci poznali, skončil a nebolo pre ňu jednoduché sa z toho spamätať, hoci sa k nim vrátil a zachránil Rickovi život. A malý zákerný hlások v tom najhlbšom vnútri jej šepkal do ucha, že keby zostal, možno by neskončila s postreleným stehnom.

Po ceste naspäť v duchu dúfala, že keď sa vráti, lovec bude niekde vonku na stráži a ona sa s ním nebude musieť znova stretnúť. Možno bolo zbabelé odďaľovať to, ale jednoducho sa na rozhovor s ním necítila - ak by sa teda s ňou chcel rozprávať, čo tak zatiaľ vôbec nevyzeralo. Odľahlo jej, že keď vošla do mietnosti s ich celami, bola skoro prázdna. Vyskackala po schodoch, vošla do svojho malého kráľovstva a hodila zubnú pastu a kefku do batohu pri posteli. Sadla si a chvíľu jemne masírovala pokožku na poranenom stehne. Bolelo ju, ale na bolesť si začala pomaly privykať.

Jej pokoj narušili zvuky zdola. Začula kroky niekoľkých ľudí a ihneď na to hlasy. Vyzeralo to tak, že zastali rovno pri schodoch a Rick niekomu povedal, aby išiel na hliadku. Keď to Becca počula, postavila sa z postele. Ak mal ísť niekto na hliadku, bola to ona. Sedieť vo veži a čakať bol presne ten typ práce, ktorý bol pre človeka v jej stave ako stvorený. Zarazila sa však a cúvla naspäť dovnútra, keď sa k nej doniesol Darylov hlas.

„Pôjdem do veže. Postrieľam polovicu chodcov, nech sa ten plot dá opraviť."

„Alebo môžeme bránu zatarasiť autobusom," navrhla Michonne.

„Než sa vôbec dostaneme na lúku, vystrieľame všetky náboje," oponoval Hershel.

Nie veľmi prekvapivo to bol práve Glenn, ktorý nahnevane vyštekol, že sú tam v podstate uväznení a dochádza im jedlo a munícia.

„To už sme raz zažili alebo nie?" povedal Daryl.

„Ale to bolo ešte predtým, než sa k nám dostal votrelec," zasyčal Glenn. Zjavne ešte nestihol prehltnúť fakt, že Merle bol teraz s nimi. Nečudovala sa mu, muselo to byť pre neho ťažké. Podľa toho čo povedal, to bol práve Merle, kto ho vo Woodbury tak parádne zmlátil.

Tento raz patril nahnevaný hlas Darylovi: „Musíme to zase preberať? Merle tu zostane, je teraz s nami. Zvykni si na to! Vy všetci."

Ťažké kroky dopadli na železné schody a niekto rýchlo vyšiel po schodoch. Becca zatajila dych a natlačila sa k stene, čo najďalej od vchodu do cely, aby ju nebolo vidieť. Vedela totiž veľmi dobre, kto vyšiel hore.

Keď sa všetci rozišli a išli po svojom, Becca skúšobne vykukla z cely, ale miesto pri schodoch, kde predtým spával Daryl, bolo prázdne. Zamračila sa a uvažovala nad tým, kam išiel. Keby išiel dole, musela by ho počuť. Rozhodol sa snáď presťahovať do cely?

Uvedomovala si, aké hlúpe a zbabelé jej správanie bolo, ale bola hore uväznená. Bola hladná a rada by si išla spraviť raňajky, ale stále sa zdráhala čo i len pohnúť. Po pätnástich minútach, kedy si v duchu plynule a farbisto nadávala do zbabelcov a do všeličoho iného, začula na schodoch ľahké kroky.

„Ani som ti nestihla povedať, že som rada, že si sa vrátil," počula Carolin jemný hlas.

„Kam?" posmešne sa spýtal Daryl a Becca skoro dostala zástavu srdca, keď jej došlo, že jeho hlas je oveľa bližšie, než by čakala. Musel byť iba pár metrov od nej. Možno o jednu celu ďalej od tej jej. „Do tohoto?"

„Je to náš domov," odvetila Carol.

„Je to hrobka."

„Tak tomu hovoril T-dog. Vlastne to tak bolo, kým si ma nenašiel," povedala a na chvíľu zmĺkla. „Je to síce tvoj brat, ale nehodí sa k tebe. Nenechaj sa od neho kaziť. Pozri, kam si sa až dostal," jemne mu dohovárala. Na chvíľu stíchla, a potom sa miestnosťou rozľahol ich tichý smiech.

Becca zovrela dlane v päsť. Vstala a došuchtala sa k vchodu do cely. Kašľala na to, že nechcela, aby vedel, že tam bola, pretože rozhodne nemienila počúvať ich cukrovanie. Vyšla na konštrukciu a čo najrýchlejšie, ako to bolo možné, sa dovliekla ku schodom. Dívala sa rovno pred seba a to jediné, na čo sa sústredila, boli schody, ktoré si vybrala za svoj cieľ. Nedovolila si obzrieť sa za seba, aby videla, v ktorej cele sú a aby sa stretla s ich pohľadmi. A hoci si urputne hrýzla do jazyka a v duchu si prikazovala, aby mlčala, napokon to nevydržala.

„Keď sa ti tu tak nepáči, nemal si sa vrátiť," vyštekla bez obzretia, ale dosť nahlas na to, aby ju obaja počuli. Ani nezastala a relatívne rýchlo zoskackala zo schodov. Prešla cez miestnosť, cez jedáleň a namierila si to von na nádvorie. Keď prešla okolo políc so zásobami jedla, ani sa tam nepristavila. Úplne ju prešla chuť.


	10. Chapter 10

Bolo skoro neuveriteľné, aký nádherný deň bol. Po tom, čo ich iba včera takmer postrieľali, sa skoro vyžadovalo, aby sa k nim dohnala búrka a silný vietor, čo by zodpovedalo všeobecnej nálade vo väznici. Miesto toho svietilo slnko, hoci sa už začalo pomaly ochladzovať. Počasie bolo zjavne úplne ľahostajné k ich problémom a všetkému, čo sa vo väznici dialo.

Vyšla von na slnkom zaliate nádvorie, ale držala sa pri budove. Zhlboka sa nadýchla, v hlave sa jej stále prehrával rozhovor medzi Darylom a Carol, ktorý si nechtiac vypočula, spolu s jej možno trochu neprimeranou reakciou. A tiež s neprimerane silnými pocitmi nesympatie ku Carol, ktorých sa nemohla zbaviť už... ani nevedela ako dlho. Možno nastal čas, aby začala čeliť realite. Nechcela si priznať, čo znamenal ten osteň, ktorý ju bodol, keď počula ich rozhovor, ale asi by mala. Žiarlila. Nemalo zmysel klamať si a interpretovať to ako niečo úplne iné. Žiarlila na Carol, pretože mala taký blízky vzťah s Darylom. Žiarlila na to, ako starostlivo sa k nej správal a závidela jej, že sa s ním dokázala tak pokojne rozprávať a že dokázala odsunúť nabok hnev, aby mohla vyjadriť radosť z toho, že sa vrátil. Závidela jej toto všetko, pretože ona sa k tomu nedokázala prinútiť a nevedela prečo.

Daryl ju pred pár týždňami jediný raz objal a ona začínala mať absurdný pocit, že jeho vzťah k nej bol niečim výnimočný. Že by mal najprv ísť za ňou, a až potom sa vybavovať s Carol. Pripadala si kvôli tomu ako idiot, pretože vedela, že nemala právo očakávať, že pre neho bude prvoradá. Bolo to od nej hlúpe.

Povzdychla si a pohľad jej zaletel k Maggie, ktorá sa s puškou v ruke krčila za drevenými paletami na oplotenom spojovacom moste. Neskôr ju pôjde vymeniť, aj tak nič iné nemohla robiť. Otočila sa a zvažovala, či sa vrátiť späť dnu alebo nie. Zrazu pocítila nutkanie vyhľadať Beth a oslobodiť ju od stráženia Judith. Z nejakého dôvodu zatúžila byť v prítomnosti niekoho tak nevinného a čistého, privinúť si ju k hrudi a nechať sa obklopiť nežnosťou malého dieťaťa. Vedela však, že keby vošla dnu, nevyhla by sa Darylovi.

„Becca!"

Zvrtla sa a uvidela, ako k nej kráča Rick. Kývla na neho hlavou. „Ahoj," hlesla. Ani jeden z nich nemal dobrú náladu.

„Ako ti je? Čo stehno?"

Pokrčila plecami. „Bolí, ale mala som šťastie. Je to iba škrabnutie."

„Áno, Hershel to spomínal," povedal a sťažka sa nadýchol. „Je mi to ľúto. Nielen že ťa Daryl omylom postrelil a Guvernér si ťa pekne podal, ale ešte ťa aj postrelili."

Neveselo sa usmiala. „Lepí sa mi smola na päty."

Rick prikývol a na chvíľu od nej odvrátil pohľad, akoby váhal niečo jej povedať. „Bola to dobrá práca, Becca. Doteraz som nemal možnosť povedať ti to, ale keby si nezlikvidovala toho strelca, neviem, ako by to dopadlo."

Becca sa silene usmiala a jeho uznanie prijala s vďačným prikývnutím. „Čo teraz? Čo budeme robiť? Akosi si nemyslím, že to bude Guvernérovi stačiť."

„Vráti sa, to je isté."

„Tak čo teda? Čo urobíme?"

Rick si povzdychol a počochral si koreň nosa. Beccu ihneď zamrzelo, že to na neho tak vyhŕkla. Ten tlak na neho musel byť obrovský. Okamžite ju pichol osteň výčitiek a prešla si rukou po tvári. „Prepáč, nemala som na teba tak vyletieť. Počula som Hershela, ako na teba kričal, aby si niečo začal robiť-"

„Mal pravdu," prerušil ju.

„Možno. Sčasti. Treba niečo robiť, ale to neznamená, že musí byť všetko na tvojich pleciach. Bol si policajt, si na určité veci zvyknutý a vycvičený, ale toto by bolo príliš na kohokoľvek. Nemôžeš neustále rozhodovať ty a byť za všetko zodpovedný, to sa predsa nedá ustáť. Nie, ak má človek svedomie."

Pozrel sa jej do očí. „Vždy to bolo na mne a Hershel mal pravdu. Ja som povedal, že toto nie je demokracia. Ty si s nami vtedy ešte nebola," vysvetlil.

„Ale musí to tak byť? Je to najlepšie?" opýtala sa ho. „Iste, predtým, keď bol tento život pre všetkých nový a všetci boli vystrašení, to musel viesť niekto, kto vedel, čo robí. Ale, Rick, už vieme, ako to teraz chodí, vieme robiť aj ťažké rozhodnutia. Nemusíš na to byť sám."

Nepovedala mu to iba preto, že len prednedávnom sa nervovo zrútil a podľa Hershela naháňal po pozemku väznice svoju mŕtvu ženu. Povedala mu to aj kvôli tomu, že si naozaj myslela, že by to bol príliš veľký tlak pre hocikoho. Už nemal ani Lori, s ktorou by sa mohol poradiť a ktorá by mu pomohla niesť také ťažké bremeno. Jednoducho povedané, bolo jej ho ľúto.

„Čo teda navrhuješ?"

Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla a rýchlo premýšľala. Možno s tým mala začať, až keď by mala skutočný plán. „Čo takto poňať to ako vládu? Zvolíme si niekoľko ľudí, ktorí budú rozhodovať, aby to nebolo iba na jednom človeku. O všetkom sa poradia a nakoniec prídu s riešením. Spoločne."

„Neznie to zle," povedal po chvíli, „ale teraz na to tak či tak nie je čas, teraz musíme konať. Glenn mal pravdu, nemáme muníciu a za chvíľu už ani jedlo. Musíme ich zohnať."

Becca nadvihla obočie. „Plánuješ záťah? Teraz? Nie je to nebezpečné? Čo ak sa Guvernér vráti práve vtedy, keď budeš preč?"

„Ešte som sa nerozhodol, ale asi to budeme musieť risknúť. Nemáme veľmi na výber."

„Asi máš pravdu." Pohľad jej zaletel k Maggie za paletami. „Potom Maggie vymením ja. S tým stehnom toho aj tak veľa nezmôžem," oznámila mu.

Rick si ale nebol úplne istý, že je to dobrý nápad. „Si si istá? Mala by si si oddýchnuť. Keď sem príde Guvernér, budeme ťa potrebovať."

Nadvihla jeden kútik úst v niečom, čo sa skoro podobalo na úprimný úsmev. „Veď tam aj tak nebudem robiť nič iné, iba sedieť a sledovať okolie. Zvládnem to."

„Dobre teda."

Prikývla a rozhodla sa predsa len vrátiť do väznice. Znova sa ozval jej prázdny žalúdok a ona sa chcela najesť skôr, než pôjde miesto Maggie na hliadku. Rick ju však zastavil.

„Becca, ešte som niečo chcel."

Zvrtla sa. „O čo ide?"

„Nemal som možnosť opýtať sa ťa na to, čo sa stalo vo Woodbury s Guvernérom," nadhodil.

Nechápavo sa zamračila. „Veď vieš, čo sa stalo."

Pokrútil hlavou. „To som nemyslel. Povedala si, že to ty si mu vrazila sklo do oka."

Odvrátila od neho pohľad a stisla pery. Toto naozaj nebolo niečo, o čom by sa chcela rozprávať. Najradšej by na to bola úplne zabudla.

„Nemala som na výber."

„Nie, ja viem, isteže to viem," rýchlo ju uisťoval, aby si snáď nemyslela, že jej niečo vyčíta. „To som nemyslel. Myslel som... Viem, že na niečo takéto nie si zvyknutá. Jedna vec je na niekoho strieľať a niečo úplne iné je zraniť ho holými rukami. Je to ťažšie nielen fyzicky, ale aj psychicky."

Spomenula si na ten pocit, ktorý ju zaplavil, keď uvidela Guvernéra skrúcať sa na zemi v bolestiach a z oka sa mu rynula záplava horúcej krvi a bieleho moku. Rick mal pravdu, bolo to ťažké. Bola zhrozená z toho, čo urobila, a bolo úplne jedno, že sa iba bránila. Občas, keď v noci ležala na posteli a zatvorila oči, videla pred sebou slepú krvavú masu, ktorá bola kedysi oko. Strašilo ju to a občas bola vystrašená zo seba, z toho, že to dokázala urobiť. Predtým by nikomu ani nevylepila facku a nikdy by si ani nepomyslela, že by niekomu mohla takto ublížiť. Skutočnosť, že to v sebe mala, ju desila.

„Urobila som, čo som musela urobiť, ale niekedy nie je ľahké zmieriť sa s tým," priznala. „Občas nemôžem uveriť, že som dokázala spraviť niečo také strašné," povedala a zvesila hlavu. Znova mala pred očami tú hroznú noc. Nikto sa jej dosiaľ na to nepýtal. Nebol na to čas a vo svete, kde sa zabíjali chodiace mŕtvoly, sa sotva niekto pozastaví nad tým, čo urobila. Ale ju to trápilo a Rick to zjavne vycítil. Zamrkala, keď sa jej oči naplnili slzami a zrazu zacítila na pleciach ruky.

„Viem, že je možno ťažké necítiť vinu, aj keď ide o Guvernéra, pretože máš dobré srdce, ale skús to. Nechcem, aby si sa kvôli tomu zožierala."

Becca prikývla, hlavu mala stále zvesenú a snažila sa neplakať. Nielen kvôli tomu, ale kvôli všetkému, čo sa stalo. Keď k nej Rick pristúpil a krátko ju objal, prekvapilo ju to, ale jeho objatie vďačne prijala. Dojalo ju, že sa ju snažil utešiť.

Odtiahol sa od nej, ešte raz jej stisol plece a vošiel do väznice. Becca tam ešte chvíľu postávala a užívala si teplé slnečné lúče na pokožke, než sa aj ona rozhodla vojsť dnu a konečne sa ísť najesť. Okrem toho ju už začalo pobolievať stehno a potrebovala si sadnúť.

Zotrela si zvyšky sĺz, zvrtla sa, ale okamžite sa zarazila, keď vo dverách do budovy uvidela stáť Daryla. Pozoroval ju a obhrýzal si nechty. Zdalo sa jej, ako keby sa k niečomu odhodlával. Možno jej chcel niečo povedať, ale v tej chvíli k nim pribehol Carl a čokoľvek sa Daryl chystal urobiť, bolo zatlačené do úzadia.

„Je tu Andrea!" vyhŕkol a bežal do väznice.

Becca na chlapca vyvalila oči, a potom preniesla pohľad na Daryla, ktorý si okamžite zvesil z pleca kušu a bežal k oploteniu. Myslel tú Andreu, ktorú spomínali po vyslobodení Daryla z Woodbury? Tú, ktorá kedysi patrila k nim, ale teraz bola s Guvernérom? Hoci Becca nebola v stave bežať, keď okolo nej rýchlo preletel Rick s pripravenou pištoľou, Michonne a Glenn, aj ona vytiahla svoju zbraň a vybrala sa k plotu. Keď sa k nim pridal aj Darylov brat, Becca ho chvíľu uprene pozorovala, než sa znova sústredila na ich návštevu. Nevedela, kde bol zašitý, ale dosiaľ sa s ním vo väzení nestretla.

Cez lúku plnú nemŕtvych sa k bráne blížila štíhla blondína. Becca najprv nechápala, prečo ju chodci ešte nenapadli, zdalo sa, že si ju vôbec nevšímali. Potom uvidela, že jedného z nich mala pripevneného na kovovej tyči. Pravdepodobne pach rozkladu a zhnitého mäsa, ktorý sa z neho šíril, oklamal ostatných chodcov a ochránil ju pred ich útokmi.

Skupina ju neprivítala príliš vrelo a vyzeralo to tak, že to blondínku prekvapivo. Becca nerozumela prečo. Nevedela o tom, aké to medzi nimi bolo pred tým, než sa k nim pridala ona, ale teraz bola Andrea vo Woodbury po boku Guvernéra, ktorý sa ich už raz snažil zabiť. Nemohla sa čudovať, že boli voči nej skeptickí.

Kým sa Andrea bavila s ostatnými a pýtala sa na ľudí, ktorých Becca nepoznala, ona vyskackala po schodoch a vošla do svojej cely. Ak sa od nej dozvedia niečo podstatné, bola si istá, že jej to niekto povie, takže necítila potrebu byť pri rozhovore s ňou. Ľahla si na posteľ a s úľavou si vyložila zranenú nohu na matrac. Stehno ju začínalo bolieť viac, než dokázala dlhodobo znášať. Hoci bola stále hladná, nemienila sa vrátiť dole, keď tam teraz prebiehalo Andreino vypočúvanie. Namiesto toho zatvorila oči a snažila sa ignorovať bolestivé pulzovanie v stehne.

 **ooOoo**

Zobudil ju Judithin plač. Zaspala tak tvrdo, že keď sa prebrala, zmätene zízala von z cely a premýšľala nad tým, aký je vôbec deň a ako dlho bola mimo. Cez veľké okná videla, že začína zapadať slnko. Jej žalúdok sa hlasno dožadoval jedla, a tak vstala z postele a zišla dole. Prekvapene sa okolo seba obzerala, keď zistila, že väznica je úplne prázdna. Vo veľkom hrnci našla zvyšky večere a keď ich spratala v rekordnom čase, vybrala sa von, aby zistila, kde všetci sú. Našla ich pri bráne vyprevádzať jedno z áut, ktoré boli zaparkované na nádvorí. Becca v ňom uvidela záblesk svetlých vlasov. To musela byť Andrea.

Keď auto vyšlo z areálu a zamierilo do lesa, všetci sa zvrtli od brány a vracali sa k svojej práci. Priskočila k nej Beth.

„Nechala som ti vo vnútri včeru," oznámila jej s úsmevom na tvári.

Becca jej úsmev opätovala, hoci do toho nedala tak úplne srdce. „Viem, ďakujem. Udialo sa niečo dôležité, kým som spala?"

Beth pokrútila hlavou. „Ani nie. Ako si na tom s nohou? Otec povedal, že zajtra ti previaže ranu."

„Je to fajn. Síce to trochu bolí, ale nie je to strašné," odvetila jej s povzbudivým úsmevom. Vedela, že to krehké stvorenie sa o ňu bálo. „Tá Andrea," povedala Becca a hlavou kývla na vzďaľujúce sa auto, „sa len tak vracia späť? Je na Guvernérovej strane?"

„Nie. Teda, povedala, že nie je. Snažila sa Ricka presvedčiť, aby sa s Guvernérom stretol a nejako to spolu vyriešili. Aby nedošlo ku konfliktu."

„Ku konfliktu už došlo," odfrkla si. „Zvažuje Rick, že by sa s ním stretol?" opýtala sa jej, ale Beth jej nevedela odpovedať a neskôr sa vrátila dnu.

Keď Becca uvidela ísť do väznice Daryla, rýchlo od neho odvrátila pohľad, zmenila smer a vydala sa k Maggie, ktorá kráčala na svoje stanovište na hliadku. „Hej, vymením ťa," ponúkla sa jej, ale Maggie pokrútila hlavou.

„Iba tam idem dať brokovnicu. Rick povedal, že dnes sa Guvernér už nevráti."

„Kvôli tomu, že tu bola Andrea?"

Maggie prikývla. „Rozhodla sa, že z nej bude akýsi mierotvorca či čo. Chce robiť vyjednávača."

Becca skepticky nadvihla obočie. „Myslíš si, že Guvernér túži po mieri?"

Brunetka pokrútila hlavou.

„Hej, ja tiež nie," zašomrala Becca.

Maggie ju chytila sa plecia a ťahala do budovy. „Tak poď, dnes už aj tak nič nebudeme robiť."

Keď vošli dnu, v miestnosti vládol zvláštny pokoj, ktorý sa k situácii, v akej sa nachádzali, vôbec nehodil. Maggie si išla sadnúť vedľa Glenna a Becca si prisadla k Beth. Odbremenila ju od Judith, ktorú si posadila na zdravé stehno. Vtisla jej na malú hlávku bozk a usmiala sa do jej jemených voňavých vláskov.

Beth vedľa nej spustila nejakú country pieseň, ktorú Becca nepoznala, a jej jemný anjelský hlas sa odrážal od holých väzenských stien. Zdalo sa, že Judith sa to páčilo, pretože sa viac pritisla na jej hruď a spokojne načúvala. Keď Beth skončila, jemne drgla do Becci.

„Si na rade," povedala. Keď Becca nadvihla obočie a záporne pokrútila hlavou, pokračovala: „Judith rada počúva spev."

„Tak zaspievaj ešte jednu."

„No ták," zaprosila útla blondínka. „Nepočula som ťa spievať, odkedy sme našli väznicu. Prosím."

Becca si povzdychla a pozrela sa na dieťatko. Niekedy bolo pre ňu ťažké spievať, pretože to patrilo k jej minulému životu. Nerada si pripomínala, aké to bolo kedysi. Aký ľahký a úžasný život mala predtým. Lenže pre Judith by urobila čokoľvek.

Sklonila hlavu a venovala Judith ďalší bozk na čelo. „Chceš, aby som ti zaspievala, maličká?" prihovorila sa jej. „Hm? Bude sa ti to páčiť?"

Zodvihla hlavu a zahľadela sa na Beth. Povzdychla si. „Tak fajn. Čo chceš počuť?"

Rozžiarili sa jej oči. „Čokoľvek, mne je to jedno."

Becca prikývla a chvíľu premýšľala. Nakoniec sa rozhodla pre Wind of Change, ktorá bola skoro taká stará ako ona. Keď videla, že Judith svojím hlasom skoro uspala, zaspievala ešte jednu pomalú pieseň. Znova si vybrala európsku kapelu a zaspievala im Linger od the Cranberries, jeden z najväčších hitov deväťdesiatych rokov.

Keď jej hlas doznel a miestnosť sa ponorila do ticha, Judith už spokojne spala v jej náručí. Beth ju vzala a išla ju uložiť do cely. Becca ju mlčky sledovala a keď sa od nich odvrátila, stretla sa s Caroliným pohľadom. Hoci sa na ňu usmievala, Becca pocítila vo svojom vnútri príval nepriateľstva.

„Nevedela som, že poznáš aj takúto klasiku."

Pravdepodobne to Carol myslela dobre, ale Beccu jej slová podráždili. „Myslela si si, že som rovnaká ako niektoré vypatlané popové hviezdičky? Viem rozoznať dobrú muziku."

„Bol to kompliment, Becca," potichu povedala, vyvedená z rovnováhy jej nepriateľským správaním.

Becca od nej odvrátila pohľad a vstala. „Tie nepotrebujem," zašomrala, keď okolo nej prechádzala. Vyštverala sa po schodoch a zamierila do svojej cely, no zacítila na sebe Darylov pohľad. Vedela, že celý čas bol s Rickom hore a opieral sa o zábradlie. Ignorovala ho a vošla dnu. Prezliekla sa, hodila sa na posteľ a zatvorila oči. Keď zaspávala, snažila sa nemyslieť na zvuk smiechu istého lovca a krátkovlasej ženskej, ktoré ju dnes dostali do zlej nálady.

 **ooOoo**

Rick sa rozhodol, že je nevyhnutné získať ďalšie zbrane a muníciu. Bolo nad slnko jasnejšie, že Guvernér s nimi ešte neskončil, a ak niečo čoskoro nenájdu, nedopadne to s nimi dobre. Bývalý šerif mal zálusk na zbrojnicu na policajnej stanici, v ktorej kedysi slúžil. Vzal so sebou Carla a na prekvapenie celého osadenstva väznice aj Michonne. Kým oni boli preč, ostatní nemali veľmi čo robiť a Becce to tentokrát celkom vyhovovalo. Jej noha si potrebovala oddýchnuť a úplne sa uzdraviť, aby bola pripravená, keď si budú musieť poradiť s Woodbury.

Rozhodla sa, že namiesto ničnerobenia pôjde do knižnice, ktorú nenavštívila už niekoľko dní a nakŕmi aspoň svoju dušu. Kniha, ktorú začala čítať krátko po tom, čo sa dostali do väznice, bola stále pohodená na jedinej pohovke v miestnosti so záložkou označujúcou, kde skončila. Pohodlne sa usadila a pustila sa do čítania, ale nesedela tam ani hodinu a dnu vošla Beth s tým, že jej prišla vymeniť obväz.

Becca odložila knihu nabok a prekvapene nadvihla obočie. „Ty? Prečo nie Hershel?" opýtala sa.

„Chcem sa to naučiť," odvetila Beth. „Nemôže byť naškodu vedieť, ako sa postarať o rany, keby... vieš, keby s nami niekedy otec nebol."

Becca prikývla. Rozumela, čo tým blondínka myslela a chápala, že nedokázala tie slová vysloviť nahlas. „Tak fajn," povzdychla si, postavila sa a stiahla si rifle.

Beth bola o poznanie pomalšia ako Hershel, ale Becca trpezlivo čakala, kým ranu preventívne očistila a previazala čistým obväzom.

„Všimla som si niečo."

„Čo?" opýtala sa Becca.

„Nerozprávaš sa s Darylom. Si na neho nahnevaná," povedala jej. Krčila sa pri jej stehne a keď k nej vzhliadla, Becca sa stretla s jej neuveriteľne modrými očami. „Je medzi vami také napätie, že sa pri vás skoro nedá normálne dýchať."

Zamračila sa na blondínku. „Ty sa tiež na neho hneváš kvôli tomu, že od nás odišiel. Že nás opustil."

„Hnevala som sa, ale už nie."

„Prečo nie?"

Beth pokrčila útlymi plecami. „Lebo sa vrátil a chce pomôcť. A preto, že je živý a zdravý. Na tom predsa záleží."

Becca sa mykla, keď jej Beth pritlačila gázu s dezinfečným prostriedkom na ranu silnejšie, než bolo nutné. Povzdychla si. „Kiežby som to tiež tak videla. Teda, som rada, že sa mu nič nestalo, kým bol preč, ale, úprimne, čo sa už len jemu mohlo stať? Je to Daryl, on nás ešte všetkých prežije!" vyhlásila. Potom zvesila hlavu a chvíľu sledovala Bethine prsty, ako pracujú. „Nedokážem to len tak hodiť za hlavu," povedala potichu.

Beth prikývla. „To je predsa jasné, rozumiem tomu."

Naozaj? Lebo Becca tomu nerozumela, tak ako by mohla Beth? Nadvihla na ňu obočie. „Fakt?"

„Hm," prikývla, opätovala jej pohľad a jej ruky sa prestali pohybovať. „Máš ho rada a on ťa opustil. Keby ti na ňom tak veľmi nezáležalo, nezasiahlo by ťa to tak."

Becca na ňu vyvalila oči a Beth sa usmiala. Sklonila pohľad, pokračovala v obväznovaní, ale Becca neprestala civieť na jej hlavu. Záležalo jej na Darylovi, to bolo úplne jasné. Lenže záležalo jej aj na zvyšku skupiny. Ale že by ho mala rada? Na pomenovanie vzťahu medzi nimi sa jej tie slová zdali až príliš silné. Vedela, že mala rada Carla, Glenna a T-doga. Mala rada aj Beth a Maggie. Ale Daryla? Priťahoval ju, to bolo nesporné, ale nebola si istá, či patril do tej istej kategórie ako ostatní. Najmä v tejto chvíli nie. Cítila sa ako idiot, že nad tým toľko premýšľala. Vo chvíli, keď Beth skončila, vo dverách do knižnice sa zjavil Merle. Plecom sa opieral o zárubňu a zízal na ne.

„Ale, ale, Angličanka" zatiahol s úškrnom na tvári, „čo to tu vidím? Pekné nohy, to musím uznať."

Becca skoro dostala infarkt, keď ho tam uvidela stáť a zízať na ňu. Okamžite vyskočila na nohy a nasúkala sa do nohavíc, ale kým sa obliekla, poriadne si ju poprezeral. Beth na neho vyvaľovala oči a Becca sčervenela hnevom a zahanbením.

Zazrela na neho. „Čo chceš?"

„No tak, Angličnka, nie je nutné takto sa vytáčať, veď som ti zložil kompliment," povedal jej s úlisným úsmevom na tvári. Z nejakého dôvodu sa rozhodol nevolať ju jej menom, ale prezývkou, ktorú jej dal, neustále narážal na jej pôvod.

„Čo chceš, Merle?" zopakovala nahnevaným tónom.

Vysoký motorkár trhol plecami. „Nič, len som išiel okolo a uvidel vás. Prečo si neužiť malú peep show, keď sa mi sama ponúka na striebornom podnose?"

Becca stisla pery. „Si nechutný," vyštekla.

„Ale no tak, nebuď taká nedotklivá. A nerob zo seba neviniatko. V Hollywoode ste si to určite rozdávali s kadekým."

„Nežila som v Amerike, ty hlupák!" Otočila sa k Beth, ktorá vedľa nej stále nerozhodne postávala a v rukách zvierala použité, trochu zakrvavené obväzy. „Môžeš ísť, Beth," povedala jej. Nechcela, aby musela počúvať Merlove chlipné reči.

„Si si istá?"

Becca prikývla. „Jasné, choď."

„Ty sa tiež strať," zavrčala smerom k Merlovi, keď Beth vyšla z miestnosti. „A viac ma neotravuj."

Merle bol k jej príkazom zjavne hluchý. Alebo ho bavilo dráždiť ju. „To vystúpenie včera celkom ušlo. Dúfal som, že by si mohla zaspievať niečo iba pre mňa. Vieš, taká súkromná seansa."

Jej obočie vystrelilo dohora. „To si uhádol! Vyzerám na to, že túžim byť v tvojej prítomnosti dlhšie, než je nevyhnutné?"

Pokrútil hlavou. „Ts, ts, ts, to nie je veľmi slušné. Čo takto starému dobrému Merlovi preukázať trochu lásky?"

Zamračila sa na neho. „Správaš sa, ako keby si si myslel, že ťa odtiaľto nevyhodíme, ak prekročíš hranice. A podľa mňa si už veľmi blízko tých hraníc. Lenže tentokrát s tebou Daryl nepôjde, to dobre vieš," povedala. „Tak čo keby si zavrel ústa a nechal ma na pokoji?"

Videla, že to, čo povedala, sa ho dotklo. Predpokladala, že to spôsobila tá časť o Darylovi, že druhýkrát by ich kvôli bratovi neopustil. Čakala od neho nejakú urážku alebo že na ňu niečo vykríkne, ale on sa len silene usmial. „Nie je s tebou žiadna zábava, Angličanka. Vôbec," dodal, zvrtol sa a kráčal preč.

Becca chvíľu zazerala na miesto, kde predtým stál, ale napokon sa znova pohodlne usadila a vrátila sa ku knihe. Nenechá si predsa zničiť dopoludnie kvôli niekomu, ako je Merle.

 **ooOoo**

Skôr ho vycítila, než by ho bola počula prísť. Sedela na pohovke, oči jej putovali po malých písmenách a bola úplne sústredená na dej v knihe, keď zrazu zacítila, že nie je v miestnosti sama. Zdvihla hlavu a pozrela sa k dverám očakávajúc tam Merla. Vôbec by sa nečudovala, keby si zmyslel, že ju znova príde trochu pootravovať. Vo dverách však nestál on, ale Daryl. Nepotešilo ju, že jej srdce začalo byť rýchlejšie.

„Beth povedala, že tu bol Merle a mal nejaké blbé reči."

Becca nadvihla obočie. „Merle má _iba_ blbé reči," odvetila, odvrátila od neho hlavu a pozornosť opäť preniesla na knihu v rukách.

„Ak s ním budeš mať nejaké problémy, povedz-"

Becca si odfrkla s očami prilepenými na stránke knihy a skočila mu do reči: „Tvojho brata zvládnem, nepotrebujem, aby si mu kvôli mne čistil žalúdok."

Očakávala, že odíde, no on tam mlčky stál a jeho prítomnosť jej nedovoľovala sústrediť sa na čítanie. Tupo zízala na knihu, ktorú zvierala v rukách a cítila, že každý sval v tele má napnutý na prasknutie.

Vošiel dnu a oprel sa o stenu vedľa otvorených dvier. Becca podráždene stisla pery, zaklapla knihu a otočila sa k nemu.

„Čo chceš?"

Ak niečo o Darylovi vedela, tak to bolo to, že nikdy neokolkoval. Nezačínal slovami ‚potrebujeme sa porozprávať', jednoducho začal hovoriť a išiel hneď k veci. Preto od neho nečakala nič menej.

„Musel som odísť."

Naprázdno prehltla, odložila knihu a pritiahla si kolená k sebe. Možno bola stále nahnevaná, ale bola ochotná počúvať.

„Nebolo to ľahké rozhodnutie."

Odfrkla si. „Vtedy v tom lese sa mi vôbec nezdalo, že by sa ti ťažko rozhodovalo či ostať alebo odísť."

„Raz som ho už opustil, nemohol som to urobiť znova. Nemohol by som so sebou žiť."

„A s vedomím, že si pre nás Guvernér ide a pozabíja nás, si žiť mohol?"

Sklopil oči. „Viem, že som nemal odísť," potichu zachrapčal.

Zamračila sa, keď jej pri jeho slovách zovrelo hruď. Nechcela, aby jej ho bolo ľúto a nechcela, aby ju jeho slová dojali. Nechcela, aby ju pohľad na jeho tvár plnú ľútosti obmäkčil. Chcela byť nahnevaná, pretože hnev zvládala oveľa ľahšie než tie ostatné emócie, ktoré pri ňom zvyčajne cítila.

„Čo odo mňa teraz chceš?" vyštekla. Jej ostrý tón ho asi prekvapil, pretože zodvihol hlavu a zaboril do nej svoje modré oči. „Aby som ti zatlieskala, že si sa uráčil vrátiť? Nemám ti náhodou aj prestrieť červený koberec? Čo odo mňa očakávaš?"

Čakala, že sa nahnevá. Chcela, aby sa na ňu nahneval, pretože to by zodpovedalo človeku, ktorý ju pred pár dňami opustil. Nechcela, aby vyzeral, ako keby mu tými slovami dala facku. Zdalo sa jej, akoby jej chcel na to niečo odvetiť, ale miesto toho iba zvesil hlavu a pokrútil ňou. Vyzeral porazene, keď sa zvrtol a odišiel z knižnice. Becca však nepocítia zadosťučinenie, ktoré potrebovala a očakávala. Namiesto toho sa cítila otrasne.

 **ooOoo**

Rick sa vrátiť späť so zbraňami. S množstvom zbraní. Becca ich nikdy toľko pokope nevidela. Nikdy ani nevidela na vlastné oči granáty, ale všetko v živote bolo raz po prvýkrát. Ich výlet sa ukázal byť nadmieru úspešný a priniesol viac ovocia, než očakávali, ale stále mali jeden problém. Voči osadenstvu vo Woodbury ich bolo žalostne málo a to nevyváži ani fakt, že sú teraz dobre ozbrojení. A Becca bola ešte aj zranená.

Hershel jej na druhý deň prezrel ranu. Bola škaredá a bolela, ale najviac ju trápilo, že ešte stále krívala a že v prípade boja nebude môcť fungovať na sto percent. Keď prišla do väznice znova Andrea s návrhom na stretnutie Ricka a Guvernéra, Becca sa utiahla do Bethinej cely a odbremenila ju od Judith, aby sa aj ona mohla ísť pozdraviť so starou známou. Sadla si na úzku posteľ a položila si dieťa na zdravú nohu. Niekedy sa jej zdalo až neskutočné, že v takom svete môže existovať niekto taký nevinný a bezbranný. Oprela sa o stenu, privinula si Judith k sebe a potichu začala spievať.

„Celkom ti to s ňou svedčí."

Becca zodvihla hlavu a uvidela stáť v otvore do cely Ricka. Usmiala sa a zľahka pobozkala Judith na hlavu. „Zbožňujem ju, je to taký malý zázrak, ale neviem si predstaviť, že by som teraz mala dieťa. Našťastie je to veľmi málo pravdepodobné."

Rick k nej podišiel a vzal si od nej Judith, pretože ona by sa s dieťaťom na rukách s tou zranenou nohou nepostavila. „To nikdy nevieš."

Becca prevátila oči. „Čo povedala Andrea?"

Ich vodca si sťažka povzdychol a vrásky na čele sa mu prehĺbili. „Zajtra sa stretneme s Guvernérom."

Mlčky prikývla. Čakala to. Bolo treba sa aspoň pokúsiť o mier, hoci si nerobila veľkú nádej. „Kde?"

„Na pol ceste medzi väznicou a Woodbury je nejaká stará fabrika. Vyrážame hneď ráno."

„Kto s tebou pôjde?"

„Daryl a Hershel."

Becca nadvihla obočie. „Hershel? Nie je to trochu riskantné?"

Rick pokrútil hlavou. „Zajtra sa o nič nepokúsi, nedávalo by to zmysel."

„Si si istý?"

„Nie," hlesol a povzdychol si. Judith potichu zamrnčala. „Ale bude tam aj Andrea a naozaj si nemyslím, že sa o niečo pokúsi v jej prítomnosti. Podľa toho, čo povedala, sa stále snaží zachovať si pred ňou tvár."

„Aké šance tomu dávaš?"

„Nie veľké," odvetil a Becca sklonila hlavu. Nie že by tú odpoveď neočakávala, ale rozhodne to nebolo to, čo chcela počuť. „Becca, ešte niečo som chcel," oslovil ju tlmeným hlasom. Jeho tón si vyslúžil jej úplnú pozornosť.

„O čo ide?" opýtala sa a vstala.

„Daryla to mrzí," povedal z ničoho nič. „Nie je to moja vec, ale mala by si vedieť, že mu je ľúto, že odišiel, aj keď to možno nepovedal."

„Prečo mi to hovoríš?"

„Pretože sa tým zožiera a myslím si, že potrebuje, aby si mu odpustila."

 **ooOoo**

Becca stála pri dvoch spojených stoloch a spolu s ostatnými kontrolovali a nabíjali zbrane, ktoré priniesli Rick, Michonne a Carl. Potrebovali sa ustiť, že sú pripravené, nabité a spolu s rezervnými nábojmi rozmiestnené po väznici tak, ako im nakázal Rick. Aspoň sa niečím zabavili, kým čakali na Ricka, Daryla a Hershela, až sa vrátia zo stretnutia s Guvernérom.

Nevedela, ako ostatní, ale Becca bola taká nervózna, že mala žalúdok ako na vode a nebola schopná premýšľať o ničom inom ako o tom, čo sa tam teraz asi tak deje. Keď ráno odchádzali, rozlúčila sa s Rickom a Hershelom, ale nedokázala sa prinútiť ísť aj za Darylom. Ani nevedela, čo by mu povedala po tom, ako sa k nemu zachovala v knižnici, ale teraz si vyčítala, že bola taká zbabelá.

„Skôr by sme mali časť tých zbraní naložiť na nákladiak a navštíviť Guvernéra. Veď vieme, kde je, nie?" ozval sa zrazu do ticha Merle. Celý čas stál vo dverách a pozoroval ich.

Glenn, ktorý sa práve chystal ísť von, zastal a zvrtol sa k nemu. „Navrhuješ, aby sme tam išli a zabili Guvernéra?"

„Presne."

Michonne položila pušku, ktorú držala v ruke a založila si ruky v bok. „Povedali sme Rickovi a Darylovi, že tu zostaneme."

„Zmena plánu. Sedieť na striedačke, keď je môj brat tam vonku? To mi príliš nevonia."

Glenn pokrútil hlavou. „Naši by nevedeli, že prídeme. Mohli by ich vziať ako rukojemníkov alebo ich zabiť. S najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou by sa to posralo."

„A aj sa to poserie," zdôraznil Merle.

Carl sa otočil k Merlovi a zazrel na neho spoza veľkého šiltu na svojom kovbojskom klobúku. „Otec sa o seba dokáže postarať."

„Prepáč, chlapče, ale tvoj otec môže byť veľmi skoro o hlavu kratší."

Becca sa zamračila. Carl vybehol z miestnosti a ona svoj hnev namierila na pôvodcu Carlovho rozrušenia. „Čo je to, dopekla, s tebou? To sa naozaj musíš za každú cenu správať ako kretén?"

Hodila pištoľ na stôl k ostatným zbraniam a vykrivkala z miestnosti. Carla našla vonku na nádvorí. Sedel na jednom zo stolov a pichal do neho svojím loveckým nožom. Podišla k nemu a sadla si vedľa neho.

„Merla nepočúvaj, je to idiot."

„Ja viem," ozvalo sa spod klobúka.

„Nebudem ti klamať, to, čo robí tvoj otec, je nebezpečné, ale svet je taký, odkedy sa začala apokalypsa. A on sa o seba vie postarať, v tom máš pravdu. Nuž, a je s ním Daryl," dodala ešte, „on nedovolí, aby sa mu niečo stalo."

Carl zodvihol hlavu a zažmúril oči do slnka. „Viem, že otec sa vráti, nebojím sa. Len... Merla neznášam. Nechcem, aby tu bol."

Becca si povzdychla. „Tak to sme dvaja."

„Lenže je to Darylov brat, aj keď sa už nepodobajú."

„Čo myslíš tým, že sa už nepodobajú?" opýtala sa prekvapene.

Carl pokrčil plecami. „Boli s nami v kempe pri Atlante, keď to všetko vypuklo. Vtedy bol Daryl rovnaký ako Merle. Ľahko sa nahneval a kričal. A púšťal sa do bitiek. Niekedy som sa ho bál," priznal.

„Tak to sa potom veľmi zmenil."

„Hm," pritakal chlapec a zoskočil zo stola. Vzal dve krabičky s nábojmi, ktoré mal vedľa seba a ktoré si Becca doteraz ani nevšimla. „Idem to dať na most," povedal a odbehol preč.

Vtedy sa z väznice ozval výstrel. Becca sa strhla a zvrtla sa. Najrýchlejšie, ako to bolo možné, krivkala k budove. Keď sa dostala dnu, preletela pohľadom vytočeného Merla, zadychčaného Glenna, ktorý ležal na zemi, a Beth s pištoľou v ruke.

„Čo sa stalo?"

Ticho, ktoré panovalo po jej otázke, sa jej vôbec nepáčilo. Merle zavrčal, kopol do stola a odišiel kamsi preč. Becca ho sledovala, kým sa jej nestratil z dohľadu, a potom sa opýtala znova.

„Merle chcel ísť silou mocou za Guvernérom. Nesúhlasili sme," odvetil Glenn.

„Možno by sme ho mali zamknúť v cele," zašomrala len tak napoly úst, ale vedela, že kým pre nich Merle nebude predstavovať skutočnú hrozbu, neurobia to. Kvôli Darylovi.

Keď boli so zbraňami hotoví, Becca zašla do knižnice po rozčítanú knihu a vrátila sa do svojej cely. Nechcela sa zahrabať v knižnici, pretože chcela byť pri tom, keď sa Rick s Darylom a Hershelom konečne vrátia. Keď však prišli, nemali pre nich dobré správy.

„Stretol som sa s Guvernérom a sedeli sme spolu dosť dlho," povedal Rick. „Chce väznicu a chce sa nás zbaviť. Chce nás zabiť za to, čo sme urobili vo Woodbury. Ideme do vojny."


	11. Chapter 11

Zo slova vojna jej behal mráz po chrbte. Nielen preto, že oni boli tí slabší alebo že bude musieť zabíjať ľudí. Alebo kvôli tomu, že by mohla zomrieť. Bolo to preto, že pripravila Guvernéra o oko a bola si istá, že bude mať na chrbte nakreslený väčší terč ako ostatní. Videla tie odrezané hlavy v akváriách, vedela, že ak ju dostane, nečaká ju rýchla bezbolestná smrť.

Po Rickových slovách sa miestnosť ponorila do ticha. Nerobili si veľké nádeje, ale aj tak to prišlo ako šok. Aspoň pre ňu. Daryl si vymenil pohľad s bratom, a potom sa zvrtol k nej. Na jeho tvári nevidela strach, ale on sa ničoho nebál, takže ju to neprekvapilo. Ona bola na rozdiel od neho absolútne vydesená. Odvrátila sa a sledovala, ako Maggie objala Glenna a svoju sestru. Závidela im, že ich mal kto utešiť.

Zvrtla sa, aby sa utiahla do svojej cely. Kým bol stále svetlo, pokúsila sa rozptýliť čítaním, ale jej roztrasené nervy to neupokojilo. Bála sa nasledujúcich dní a v noci ju mátali predstavy všetkých strašných vecí, ktoré na nich čakajú. Hneď na druhý deň začali s prípravami, ale Becca nejako výrazne nemohla priložiť ruku k dielu, a tak väčšinu času strážila Judith. Nevýhoda ale bola, že ju to nezamestnávalo natoľko, aby zabránila svojim myšlienkam rozutekať sa do nesprávnych končín. A tak sedela v jedálni pri Judithinej postieľke, vkladala náboje do zásobníkov a čistila zbrane a snažila sa radšej vôbec nepremýšľať.

Keď do miestnosti vošiel Merle, Becca v duchu prevrátila očami a natočila sa chrbtom k nemu. Dúfala, že mu dôjde, že sa s ním nemieni vybavovať. Bol to jediný človek zo skupiny, ktorý by jej tam vôbec nechýbal, keby sa mu niečo stalo. Becca s ním skoro vôbec neprichádzala do kontaktu a tých párkrát, čo mala tú česť vypočuť si ten hnoj, čo sa mu zvykne rinúť z úst, jej úplne stačilo.

Vyšiel na železnú konštrukciu v ich provizórnej jedálni a zízal z obrovského okna dolu na nádvorie.

„Ten to nedá," zašomral si popod nos a Becca sa k nemu prekvapene otočila.

„Prosím?"

Odvrátil sa od okna a z výšky sa na ňu zamračil. „Nič!" odvrkol. „Nemáme tu whiskey? Dočerta, vypil by som dokonca aj vodku," zjapal

Becca na neho znechutene zazrela. „Trhni si!" zavrčala a odvrátila sa od neho. Našťastie v tej chvíli prišla zvonka Carol a vystriedala ju. Becca sa vstala a rýchlo trielila von. Bola v tej šedej depresívnej miestnosti zavretá celé dopoludnie, takže bola vďačná, že môže ísť donečne aspoň na chvíľu na čerstvý vzduch. A že sa zbaví Merlovej prítomnosti.

Vyšla von, pozdravila sa s Rickom a Carlom a pomaly sa šmatlala po nádvorí. Prešla okolo budovy, ale keď začula Darylov hlas, okamžite zastala. Vykukla spoza rohu a uvidela ho pomáhať Glennovi zatarasiť jeden z otvorov do neobývanej časti väznice.

„Už sa ti ospravedlnil?" opýtal sa Glenna. Becca iba hádala, že hovoril o Merlovi, ale kto iný by sa mu mal ospravedlniť?

Glenn mu neodpovedal a Daryl sa k nemu zvrtol, keď bezpečne pripevnili mreže, aby sa cez ne nikto nedostal. „Ospravedlní sa."

Aziat sa zohol po bedničku plnú prázdnych fliaš a preniesol ju na stôl o kúsok ďalej od nich. Položil ju s o niečo väčším dôrazom, než bolo nutné.

„Všetko napraví, dohliadnem na to," naliehal lovec. „Musí to nejako ísť. Chce to len trochu odpustenia, vieš?"

Aj z tej diaľky Becca uvidela, ako Glenn nahnevane stisol pery. Hodil späť látku, ktorú trhal na kusy na molotovov koktail, a podišiel k Darylovi. „Priviazal ma k stoličke, zmlátil ma, a potom ku mne hodil tuláka. To by som mohol prehltnúť, ale dal Maggie chlapovi, ktorý ju tyranizoval. Ponižoval ju! O ňu mi ide o mnoho viac ako o seba," povedal Glenn. „Ako by si sa cítil ty, keby to urobil Becce?"

Becce sa zrýchlil tep, ale nepohla sa ani o milimeter. Napäto čakala na Darylovu reakciu, no tá, bohužiaľ, neprišla. Chvíľu sa na Glenna iba pozeral, potom si vzal zo stola svoju kušu a bez slova odišiel. Našťastie, nešiel tadiaľ, kde sa schovávala Becca, pretože s tou jej boľavou nohou by sa pred ním nestihla ukryť. Zamieril do časti väznice, kde bola strojovňa.

Počkala, kým Glenn aj s bedničkou odíde a pustila sa za Darylom. Dúfala, že ho zastihne osamote a bude sa s ním môcť porozprávať. Už ju nebavilo to, ako okolo seba chodili po špičkách a snažili sa ignorovať jeden druhého. Teda, ona sa snažila ignorovať jeho a ten zlý pocit, ktorý mala zakaždým, keď sa na neho pozrela. Chcela to vyriešiť, udobriť sa s ním a povedať mu pravdu. Nielen preto, že sa možno blížili posledné dni jej života, ale najmä preto, že to jednoducho potrebovala. Keď však vošla do chodby, ktorá viedla do strojovne, doľahol k nej Merlov hlas.

„Hľadal som tu nejaký pervitín," počula ho povedať. „Hej, ja viem. Tie stračky mi ničia život, a pritom je všetko také ružové, čo?" uchechtol sa.

Becca stisla pery. Neznášala ten jeho arogantný rehot.

„Hovoril si s Rickom?" opýtal sa ho Daryl.

„Áno, jasné, idem do toho, lenže on na to nemá žalúdok. Cukne, to vieš, nie?"

„Keď cukne, tak cukne."

„A ty to chceš?"

„Čo povie, to budem rešpektovať."

Znova k nej doľahol Merlov výsmešný rehot. „Ty vole!" odfrkol si. „Hej, bratček, máš ty vôbec nejaké gule? A ak áno, sú vôbec tvoje? Predtým si takým ľuďom hovoril ovce. Čo sa s tebou stalo?"

Becca mala chuť za tie urážlivé a posmešné reči Merlovi vyškriabať oči. Počula ho štekať na každého vo väznici, ale na Daryla dosiaľ nie. Myslela si, že jeho brat je asi jediný človek, ku ktorému cíti aspoň trochu rešpektu. Veľmi sa mýlila. Oprela sa plecom o stenu, aby trochu uvoľnila tlak na postrelenú nohu.

„Čo sa stalo s tebou a Glenom? A s Maggie?" opýtal sa ho Daryl po chvíli a Becca nechápavo pokrútila hlavou. Ak by ho takto urážal ktokoľvek iný, bola si istá, že by mu okamžite išiel po krku. No on Merla len tak nechal, aby doňho kopal a ani mu na to nič nepovedal. Nerozumela tomu.

„Robil som už aj horšie veci," odvetil Merle. „Musíš už dospieť. Teraz je všetko iné. Pozeráte sa na mňa, ako keby som bol Satanáš, že som tých holúbkov odviezol. A teraz chce odo mňa Rick to isté!" vyhŕkol. „Chce, aby som niekoho odviezol Guvernérovi tak ako predtým. No, ľudia robia, čo musia, aby prežili."

„Lenže ja už to bez tých ľudí robiť nemôžem."

Merle si odfrkol. „Asi potrebujú mať niekoho, ako som ja, nie? Na špinavú prácu. Toho zlého. Asi to tak bude, čo povieš?"

„Že chcem mať znova brata," preniesol Daryl potichu.

„Choď niekam."

Becca sa odlepila od steny a narovnala sa. Počula kroky a vedela, že nestihne vyjsť z budovy skôr, ako ju tá osoba uvidí a v úzkej chodbe sa nemala kam schovať. Keď vyšiel spoza rohu Daryl, zarazil sa a zastal. Stretli sa im pohľady, a ten jeho sa veľmi rýchlo zmenil z prekvapeného na zahanbený. A potom na nahnevaný.

„Načúvala si?" opýtal sa svojím typickým tichým chrapľavým hlasom, ktorý Becce rozoslal po chrbte zimomriavky. Tentokrát bol však ten hlas nahnevaný.

„Nie!" rýchlo vyhŕkla, ale skoro okamžite si uvedomila, akú hlúposť povedala. „Teda, počula som niečo, ale nebolo to naschvál. Nečakala som, že tu bude aj Merle."

Vyrazil k nej a Becce sa rozbúchalo srdce. Naozaj si myslela, že k nej podíde a... nevedela čo, ale mala z toho roztrasený žalúdok. Vyvaľovala naňho oči a on do nej zabáral tie svoje prižmúrené modré studnice, ale na jej prekvapenie ju bez slova obišiel a kráčal po chodbe k východu. Keď sa Becca konečne spamätala, bol už vonku. Zvrtla sa a vybrala sa za ním. Keď konečne vyšla von, bol už v polovici nádvoria.

„Daryl, počkaj!" zvolala za ním a na jej úľavu zastal a zvrtol sa k nej, kuša prehodená cez plece. „O čom to hovoril Merle?" opýtala sa, keď sa k nemu priblížila.

„Počula si, nie?"

Zamračila sa na neho, ale zrejme si od neho také chladné správania naozaj zaslúžila. „Počula, ale nechcem tomu uveriť. Koho chcete poslať za Guvernérom? A prečo?"

Daryl si zrazu povzdychol a odvrátil od nej pohľad. „Guvernér Rickovi ponúkol dohodu. Ak mu vydáme Michonne, nechá nás na pokoji."

„A on s tým súhlasil?" vyhŕkla neveriacky. Toto sa na Ricka vôbec nepodobalo. On nebol taký.

„Najskôr nie, ale potom si to rozmyslel."

„To je...," zmĺkla, hľadajúc vhodné slová, „choré. Kto je Rick, aby rozhodoval o Michonninom živote? Ako ju vôbec môže poslať na istú smrť ako nejakého obetného baránka? Je možno outsider, nebola s nami tak dlho, ale odkedy tu je, pomáha nám. Dokonca teraz nám pomáha pripraviť sa na Guvernéra!"

Daryl sa na ňu dokonca ani nepozrel pri jej ohnivom príhovore. Zvesil hlavu a študoval svoje obnosené topánky. Becca naprázdno otvorila ústa a zízala na jeho tmavé vlasy.

„Nemôžem uveriť, že s tým súhlasíš," zašepkala cez stisnuté hrdlo. Jej tón ho donútil k reakcii. Zodvihol hlavu a pozrel sa jej do očí.

„Nepovedal som, že s tým súhlasím."

„A povedal si mu to? Snažil si sa ho presvedčiť?"

Zavrtel hlavou. „Je to jeho rozhodnutie. On je vodca."

„To nemôžeš myslieť vážne! Keď ti povie, aby si ma hneď teraz zabil, urobíš to?" rozčuľovala sa a rozhodila rukami. „Aj vodcovia robia chyby, ale na to nás predsa Rick má, aby sme mu pomohli vidieť veci jasnejšie."

Daryl krátko prikývol. „Ak chceš, tak za ním choď a povedz mu to."

„Pôjdem, a ty by si mal ísť tiež," povedala rozhodne. „Vieš si vôbec predstaviť, čo jej Guvernér urobí? Ty si nevidel odrazané hlavy, ktoré skladoval v akváriách, ale ja áno. Je to psychopat. Naozaj budeš mať čisté svedomie, keď budeš mlčať?" zatlačila na neho.

Odpoveď sa však od neho nedozvedela. Dvere na väznici sa zrazu rozleteli a Rick zbehol po schodoch. Náhlil sa k nim cez nádvorie s puškou prehodenou cez plece a odhodlaným výrazom na tvári.

„Ruším to!" vyhŕkol, keď k nim podišiel a zadíval sa na Daryla. „Budeme bojovať!"

Daryl prikývol. „Síce som mlčal, ale to rozhodnutie je správne."

Rick trhol hlavou a otočil sa k Becce, očakávajúc od nej otázky.

„Už o tom vie," vysvetlil Daryl, skôr než mu to stihla prezradiť ona. „Počula ma rozprávať sa o tom s Merlom."

Keď sa Becca stretla s Rickovým zaskočeným pohľadom, pokúsila sa o malý povzbudzujúci úsmev. „Som rada, že si zmenil názor."

Rick prikývol, mlčky príjmajúc jej podporu, a otočil sa na Daryla. „Kde je Merle? Musím mu povedať, že sa to ruší."

Daryl kývol hlavou k budove za Becciným chrbtom. „Pred chvíľou bol v strojovni. Ešte by tam mal byť."

Rick odbehol a Daryl sa po chvíli nerozhodného postávania vybral za ním, ale Becca ho na poslednú chvíľu zastavila. Keď už s ním prelomila ľady a mlčanie, povie mu, čo mu pôvodne išla povedať do strojovne. Musela si iba dodať odvahy.

„Nechceš vedieť, prečo som ťa hľadala v strojovni?" opýtala sa a on zastavil tesne pred dverami do budovy. Otočil sa k nej, pokrčil plecami a mlčal.

Čakala, že sa k nej vráti, ale keď si uvedomila, že to nemá v úmysle, povzdychla si a začala. „Išla som za tebou, pretože som sa ti chcela ospravedlniť," priznala sa s tlčúcim srdcom. „Bola som k tebe neférová. Priznal si svoju chybu, chcel si mi to vysvetliť a ja som sa k tebe správala hnusne. Nemala som sa tak zachovať. Prepáč."

Čas medzi tým, keď dopovedala a tým, keď na jej slová konečne zareagoval, sa zdali ako väčnosť. Mlčky si ju prehliadal prižmúrenými očami, ako keby sa snažil prísť na to, či mu hovorí pravdu alebo je to všetko iba klamstvo. A potom sa konečne pohol a prešiel tých niekoľko krokov k nej.

„Musel som odísť."

Becca rýchlo prikývla. „Ja viem-"

„Nie, nevieš," drsne odvetil a ona sa pri jeho tóne trochu mykla. Asi si to všimol, pretože keď pokračoval, jeho hlas bol jemnejší. „Veľmi dobre viem, čo je Merle zač. Viem, že je to hovädo, no rozhodol som sa pre neho, aj keď som vedel, že asi robím chybu. Lenže musel som sa o tom presvedčiť na vlastnej koži, inak by som si to neodpustil, nech už ostatní o ňom hovoria hocičo," vysvetlil. „Chápeš to? Musel som sa sám presvedčiť, že to bola chyba."

„Chápem, ale to neznamená, že som menej sklamaná." A že ju to menej bolí.

Daryl trhol hlavou a vyhol sa jej pohľadu. „Je mi to ľúto," vysúkal zo seba. Jeho oči vyhľadali jej poranené stehno. „A je mi ľúto, že ťa postrelili."

Becca pokrčila plecami. Nemala na to čo povedať.

„Možno keby som..." jeho hlas sa vytratil a Becca sa na neho zamračila, pretože jej došlo, čo jej chcel povedať.

„Počkaj," povedala, „snáď si nemyslíš, že je to postrelenie tvoja chyba. Za to predsa nemôžeš!"

„Keby som nebol odišiel, možno by sa to vôbec nestalo."

Pokrútila hlavou. „Lenže to nemôžeš vedieť. Premýšľať nad tým nemá zmysel, tak ako nemá zmysel viniť sa za niečo, čo si nezapríčinil."

Keď sa mu Becca bližšie prizrela a uvidela výraz jeho tváre, aj keď sa všemožne snažil odvrátiť ju od nej, užasnuto zistila, že svoje slová myslel úplne vážne. Naozaj si jej zranenie kládol za vinu.

„Ja ťa za to neviním a ani ty by si sa nemal," dodala dojato. Váhavo načiahla k nemu ruku a dotkla sa jeho svalnatého pleca. Jemne ho stisla. „Myslím to vážne. Prestaň sa obviňovať."

Po jej slovách konečne zodvihol hlavu a zadíval sa jej do očí. Tak ako mnohokrát predtým, aj teraz jej ich oceľovo modrá farba vyrazila dych. Prikývol a, možno sa jej to iba zdalo alebo si to možno iba vyfantazírovala, no vyzeralo to, že aspoň časť z napätia, ktoré sa držalo v jeho postoji, zmizla.

 **ooOoo**

Beth s Carol pripravili jedlo a oni si v jedálni dali neskorý obed. Becca síce namala hodinky, ale predpokladala to podľa polohy slnka a podľa toho, ako veľmi bola hladná. S miskou kukuričnej kaše a pár kúskami sušeného mäsa sa išla posadiť. Odkedy tam dotiahli aj druhý stôl, miesta bolo dosť pre každého, ale Daryl aj tak zvyčajne sedával na schodoch pri dverách. Preto ju prekvapilo, že zamieril k nej, keď si nabral svoju porciu. Sadol si vedľa a ona automaticky stuhla. Už si tuším začala pomaly zvykať na to, že sa jej srdce rozbúchalo o niečo silnejšie zakaždým, keď bola v jeho blízkosti. Zároveň ju ale k nemu niečo ťahalo ako magnet a aj napriek nervozite jej bola jeho blízkosť príjemná.

Keď dojedli, väčšina zo skupiny išla von pokračovať v obranných opatreniach a Becca zostala do vnútri strážiť Judith, ktorá veľmi rýchlo zaspala. Uložila ju v cele na posteľ, obložila vankúšmi a zvrtla sa na dochod, no vo dverách stál Rick.

„Ach," zaskočene vydýchla. Vôbec ho nepočula. „Deje sa niečo?"

Zavrtel hlavou. „Som rád, že ste si to s Darylom vysvetlili."

Prekvapene zamrkala. „Ako to vieš?"

„Aj slepý vidí, že sa ti už viac nevyhýba."

Becca pokrčila plecami a povzdychla si. „Chápem, prečo odišiel, ale to neznamená, že sa stále trochu nehnevám a že ma nesklamal. Ale bojujem s tým, len... je to ťažké."

Rick prikývol. „Merle je jediná rodina, ktorá mu zostala."

„Je to s ním vybavené?" opýtala sa. „Myslím na to s Michonne," upresnila, aj keď vedela, že Rick presne vie, o čo jej ide.

„Hej."

„Ako to zobral?"

Trhol plecami. „Ako Merle. Mal plnú hubu sťažností a sarkastických poznámok."

„Myslíš si, že to s ním bude fungovať?"

„Bude sa musieť správať normálne, inak pôjde preč, a tento raz s ním Daryl rozhodne nepôjde. Merle to veľmi dobre vie, takže si myslím, že bude sekať dobrotu."

„Pre Darylovo dobro dúfam, že máš pravdu," povedala Becca.

Videla na Rickovi, že jej chce ešte niečo povedať, ale v tej chvíli sa dnu vrátila Beth a on si to rozmyslel. Išiel von pomáhať Glennovi a Darylovi a Beth si sadla s knihou v ruke k spiacej Judith. Becca tiež premýšľala, že by si išla hore do cely ľahnúť a niečo prečítať, ale cítila sa hlúpo, že ostatní vonku pracujú a ona by mala polihovať - aj keď mala postrelené stehno, ktoré ju začínalo poriadne bolieť. Išla si aspoň sadnúť do jedálne, aby trochu uľavila namáhanej nohe, a tam ju po pár minútach našiel Merle.

„Hej, Angličanka, nemáš čo robiť?"

Becca prevrátila očami. „Vieš, že mám meno, nie?"

„Potrebujem parťáka. Čo povieš?" povedal Merle a jej otázku ignoroval.

Nadvihla obočie. „Na čo?"

„Idem vyčistiť ďalšiu časť väznice, aby sa mohla uzavrieť a Guvernér sa tadiaľ nedostal dnu," vysvetlil a oprel sa o zárubňu mrežovaných dvier. Založil si ruky na hrudi. „Ideš do toho?"

„Nie som práve v stave bojovať s chodcami," pripomenula mu.

Merle si odfrkol. „Myslíš to škrabnutie?" výsmešne sa opýtal. „Zvládnem ich aj sám, ty tam budeš len pre prípad, že by sa niečo zvrtlo. Iba záloha. A samozrejme, budeš mi robiť spoločnosť," uškrnul sa. Pravdepodobne predpokladal, že to bol zvodný úsmev, ale podľa nej vyzeral oplzlo.

Podozrievavo na neho prižmúrila oči. „Prečo ja? To nemôžeš zavolať niekoho iného?"

„Všetci sú vonku," odvetil jednoducho. „Ostala si iba ty. Tak ideš či nie?"

Becca si povzdychla a neochotne vstala. Naozaj s ním nechcela ísť, ale ak to bolo pre dobro skupiny, zatne zuby a vydrží jeho sprosté reči. Nasledovala ho tmavými chodbami väznice a hoci jej povedal, že jej pomoc zrejme nebude potrebovať, pre istotu vytiahla pištoľ.

„Tak kde to je?" spýtala sa netrpezlivo. Zdalo sa jej, že idú až príliš hlboko do budovy.

„Hneď za rohom. Vyčistíme to, ostatní to potom zahladia a vrátime sa späť."

Prešli okolo cely, v ktorej bol zavretý nemŕtvy, a ten sa okamžite vrhol na mreže a naťahoval k nim hnijúce ruky. Becca sa mu vyhla so znechuteným výrazom na tvári.

Uprela pohľad na Merlov chrbát. „Naozaj si myslíš, že by sa tadiaľto dostal Guvernér? Akosi o tom pochybujem."

„Takže na to kašleme?" opýtal sa. Priblížil sa k dvom chodcom, ktorí sa vynorili z druhého rohu chodby a jedným rýchlym pohybom im prepichol hlavy nožom na protéze. Potom sa k nej otočil. „Vidíš? Nemusela si pohnúť ani prstom."

Becca prevrátila oči a vydala sa k nemu. Nechcela, aby si myslel, že je zbabelá. Prešla okolo neho, prekročila chodca na zemi a snažila sa ignorovať čoraz nástojčivejšiu bolesť v stehne. Nemienila mu to vešať na nos, aby sa jej potom mohol vysmievať, že je mäkkýš a nič nevydrží. Spoza rohu sa k nej donieslo chrčanie mŕtvol. Pištoľ dala späť do púzdra a radšej vytiahla nôž. Nesmeli plytvať nábojmi. Lenže skôr, než sa chodci vynorili na chodbu, Becca začula tupé zadunenie a hlavu jej preťala bolesť a zmätok. Spadla do prázdna.

 **ooOoo**

Becca bola nešetrne prebraná za jediným účelom – aby kráčala po vlastných nohách. Zistila, že ruky má zviazané pred sebou káblom a v hlave jej stále dunelo. Do zorného uhla sa jej dostal Merlov vyškerený ksicht. Zastonala, keď ju schmatol za zviazané ruky a vytiahol na nohy, ako keby nevážila viac než pierko.

„Vstávaj, princezná, nemysli si, že ťa budem niesť celú cestu do Woodbury."

Neochotne ho poslúchla, lebo v podstate nemala na výber a keď zatiahol za lano, ktoré bolo pripevnené k jej rukám, potkýnala sa za ním. Viedol si ju ako psa na vôdzke. Becca sa zmätene rozhliadala okolo seba. Les a jediná asfaltová cestu, ktorá sa tiahla do diaľky za obzor, jej prišla známa. Ciest navlas rovnakých ako táto bolo v okolí niekoľko desiatok, no keď jej zrazu došiel význam jeho slov, spoznala ju.

„Do Woodbury?" pomaly, tažkopádne zo seba dostala. „O čom to hovoríš? A prečo si ma zviazal?"

„Ty, moja malá Angličanka," zaškeril sa na ňu, „si vyhrala jednosmerný lístok do zasľúbeného mestečka. Škoda, že si to veľmi neužiješ."

Potrebovala pár desiatok sekúnd, než jej došlo, čo sa deje - mozog mala ešte stále zahmlený od rany, čo od neho utŕžila. Darylov brat alebo nie, keby mohla, najradšej by ho poriadne nakopala.

„Michonne mali vydať Guvernérovi," povedala prázdnym hlasom. „Rick si to však rozmyslel."

Merle prikývol. Zaťahal za lano, keď spomalila. V hlave jej trešťalo a bolela ju noha, ale nedal jej na výber. „Hej," potvrdil, „Rick cukol ako taká zbabelá malá kunda. Ale prečo neobetovať jedného pre dobro všetkých?"

Becca zavrtela hlavou. „Guvernér chcel Michonne nie mňa."

Krátko nepríjemne sa zarehotal. „Och, Guvernér bude celý bez seba, keď sa mu dostaneš do rúk. Michonne možno zabila jeho dcéru, ale ty si ho pripravila o oko. Povedal by som, že by sa s tebou rád vyrovnal rovnako ako s našou Nubíjskou kráľovnou. Nuž, máš smolu. Keby ju Rick tak nestrážil, dostal by som sa k nej a teraz by bola na tvojom mieste."

„Prečo?"

„Prečo sa s tebou chce vyrovnať? To snáď uhádneš aj sama."

„Nie. Prečo to robíš? Rick rozhodol, že budeme bojovať."

„Rick je idiot. Prečo plytvať nábojmi a riskovať porážku, keď nás môže zachrániť obetovanie jedného človeka? Iba jedného."

„Naozaj si myslíš, že to bude Guvernérovi stačiť?" opýtala sa s nadvihnutým obočím. Merle Guvernéra poznal, žil s ním vo Woodbury niekoľko mesiacov, musel predsa vedieť, čo je to za psychopata.

Pokrčil plecami. „Neviem, ale za pokus to stojí."

Becca zvesila hlavu a potriasla ňou zo strany na stranu. Namiesto strachu či rezignácie, či dokonca snahy presvedčiť ho, aby ju nevydal Guvernérovi, v nej vzkypel hnev. Nedokázala si takúto reakciu odôvodniť. Prečo plytvala čas na hnev namiesto toho, aby sa aspoň pokúsila zmeniť jeho názor? Možno si podvedome myslela, že si to nakoniec rozmyslí.

„Nebude to fungovať," vypľula zo seba nečakane a Merle sa obzrel cez plece.

„Pravdepodobne."

Nahnevane stisla zuby. „Takže ty si ochotný obetovať môj život za ‚pravdepodobne'? Čo je to, kurva, s tebou? Ak nesúhlasíš s tým, ako rozhodol Rick a nechceš bojovať s Guvernérom, mal si odpáliť do riti a nechať nás na pokoji."

Bolo jej jasné, že ho prekvapila. Výbuch hnevu a nadávok od niekoho, kto ide na popravu, istotone nečakal. Nereagoval však hnevom. Na jej počudovanie sa jej to pokúsil vysvetliť. Alebo si to možno len potreboval odôvodniť sám pred sebou.

„Nie, chcem byť s bratom a môj brat chce byť vo väznici. Tento výlet možno pomôže, aby tam zostal. A ak sa to podarí, možno mi odpustí."

Vytreštila na neho oči. „To si robíš srandu!"

Trhol plecami. „Musíš hrať s tým, čo dostaneš. Ja nič viac nemám."

„Takto chceš dosiahnuť, aby ti brat odpustil? Tým, že odvedieš na smrť jedného člena jeho skupiny?" Buď Daryla vôbec nepoznal alebo bol väčší idiot, než si prvotne myslela.

Merle jej neodpovedal. Odvrátil od nej pohľad a kráčal ďalej po ceste. Becca sa pozrela na svoje ruky, aby preskúmala kábel, ktorým bola zviazaná, ale vedela, že nemá šancu dostať sa z provizórnych pút. A aj keby sa jej to podarilo, s postrelenou nohou by mu nedokázala utiecť.

Išli už dobrú pol hodinu, keď zaťahala za povraz. „Bolí ma noha. Nezabudol si náhodou, že pri prestrelke som to schytala?"

„Podľa toho starca to bolo len škrabnutie," prehodil cez plece. „Kráčaj ďalej."

„Neviem, ako dlho budem môcť ešte ísť," zagánila na neho. Nevymýšľala si, iba aby ho naštvala alebo aby oddialila príchod do Woodbury, naozaj pochybovala, že to vydrží oveľa dlhšie.

Keď o niekoľko minút neskôr narazili na ošarpaný dom s ešte staršie vyzerajúcim autom pri ceste, Becca sa skoro potešila aj napriek tomu, čo by to pre ňu znamenalo skorší príchod do mestečka. Ukázalo sa však, že auto je nefunkčné. Merle zabuchol dvere a pozrel sa na Beccu.

„Sorry, Angličanka, budeš to musieť vydržať."

Becca na neho zazrela, na jazyku mala niečo uštipačné, ale rozhodla sa tento raz prehltnúť svoj komentár. Nahnevane pochodovala za ním a zatínala zuby zakaždým, keď sa ozvalo poranené stehno – čo bolo stále. Na čele sa jej začal perliť pot a ona bola čím ďalej tým podráždenejšia a nahenvanejšia. Keď prišli k malej usadlosti s niekoľkými domami na prenájom, Merle si to ihneď namieril k jednému z viacerých áut odstavených na parkovisku. Najskôr však Beccu priviazal o stĺp na dome neďaleko auta, aby sa nepokúsila utiecť.

To, že vedel naštartovať auto iba pomocou drôtov, ju vôbec neprekvapilo. Čo ju prekvapilo, bolo, že starý čierny mercedes skutočne naštartoval. A potom začal húkať alarm. Becca sa okamžite začala rozhliadať po okolí na prichádzajúcich chodcov. Lákal ich k nim hluk, ktorý narobilo auto a Becca, privizana k stĺpu s nepoužiteľnými rukami, nemala veľa možností, ako sa im ubrániť.

„Merle, chodci!" vykríkla, keď sa dvaja z nich dostali až príliš blízko k nej. „Poď sem!"

Keď sa na ňu vrhli, bolo jasné, že sa im nebude môcť vyhýbať donekonečna. Uhla sa páchnucim rozkladajúcim sa rukám a podarilo sa jej jedného kopnúť do brucha. Ten druhý sa však na ňu natlačil a ona sa mu nemala ako vyslobodiť. Už takmer cítila jeho zuby na svojej pokožke. Pomyslela si, že možno radšej zomrie takto ako rukou Guvernéra. Potom sa ozval výstrel a chodec ju zrazu pustil. Spadol k jej nohám s prestrelenou hlavou. Druhý výstrel a aj druhý nemŕtvy sa prestal hýbať. Blížili sa k nim však ďalší. Merle k nej rýchlo priskočil, odviazal lano a popohnal ju do naštartovaného auta. Keď bola dnu, naskočil aj on a prudko dupol na plyn.

Možno Beccu doteraz ovládal hnev. Možno v kútiku duše chovala nádej, že nakoniec všetko dopadne dobre. Čím dlhšie išli a čím bližšie boli Woodbury, tým rýchlejšie ju hnev opúšťal a konečne sa dostavil strach a panika. Ak ju vydá Guvernérovi, zomrie. A nadôvažok k tomu čokoľvek ju tam čakalo, vedela, že rýchla smrť to nebude a nemohla s tým nič urobiť. Nemohla utiecť a nemohla Merla premôcť. Vedela, že slzy jej pri ňom nepomôžu, nezdal sa byť ten typ. Jediné, čo teraz mohla robiť, bolo rozprávať.

„Takže, toto je tvoja práca? Vyvážaš smeti?"

Uškrnul sa. „Nebuď na seba taká prísna, chrobáčik."

„Guvernér, Rick... hneď ako niekto potrebuje vyniesť nočník, naklušeš ty." Merle sa z pre ňu nepochopiteľných dôvodov zarehotal. „V tom je tvoj brat iný," dodala.

„Áno, to je. Rick povie skoč a on sa opýta ako vysoko."

Becca pokrútila hlavou. „Nie. Rick ho potrebuje. Rešpektuje ho. Preto nežiadal od neho, aby zaviedol Michonne Guvernérovi."

„Nie, chcel, aby to klaplo."

„Pche!" odfrkla si. „Pokojne si to nahováraj. Toto mohla byť tvoja šanca - nový začiatok, ale ty si sa rozhodol podraziť ich. Za toto ťa vyženú a nikto ťa nebude oplakávať ani Daryl nie. Má novú rodinu."

Tento raz zabrnkala na citlivú strunu. „Keď sa do mňa budeš ďalej navážať, ten jazyk ti vyrežem," odsekol. Becca vedela, že je to planá vyhrážka, ale mohol jej zaviazať ústa, čo by jej nehralo veľmi do kariet. Rozhodla sa, že na chvíľu radšej zmĺkne, ale nehodlala sa vzdať.

„Takže, ak tomu správne rozumiem, robíš to kvôli bratovi," skúsila to znova po pár minútach. „Chceš, aby ti odpustil a myslíš si, že ak ho udržíš pri ľuďoch, na ktorých mu záleží, podarí sa to. Ale to, že jedného z tých ľudí zabiješ, ti nejako uniklo, nie? Ako sa bude tváriť Daryl, keď to zistí?"

Merle trhol plecami. „Je praktický, pochopí to."

„Mýliš sa. Možno je praktický, ale niečo takéto ti nikdy neodpustí. Povedal mi, že nesúhlasí s tým, aby Rick vydal Michonne a to ju ani dobre nepozná. Ja a Daryl – sme priatelia, a, brat alebo nie, toto ti neodpustí," zopakovala.

„Trochu preceňuješ jeho city k tebe, nie? Alebo to ty si si ho postavila na ten piedestál? Mňa neoklameš, videl som tie zamilované pohľady, ktoré si na neho stále vrhala. On to možno nevidí, lebo je aspoň taký slepý ako teraz Guvernér, ale ja nie. Ja som si to dobre všimol," uškrnul sa a prikyvoval hlavou. „Ale čo chce taká slečinka ako ty s mojím bratom? S obyčajným lúzrom? Povedala si si, že pridáš trochu korenia do svojho zaužívaného milostného života? Že teraz, keď je svet v riti, skúsiš aj takého sedliaka ako Daryl?"

Becca skoro nemohla uveriť vlastným ušiam. Skoro. „Prečo o ňom takto hovoríš? Je to tvoj brat, prekristovérany!"

„Lebo je to pravda. Je to obyčajný povaľač – nula. Vieš, čo robil predtým? Nič! Behal mi za zadkom a robil, čo som mu prikázal. Čo by na ňom mohla vidieť taká bohatá hviezdička na hollywoodskom nebi?"

„Daryl nie je nula a je mi úplne jedno, čo robil predtým. Takisto ako je jedno, čo som robila predtým ja. Ako môže záležať na tom, či som bola bohatá alebo nie? Ak už niečo, tak sme všetci oproti Darylovi v nevýhode. On sa týmto životom dokáže pretĺkať aj sám. Nepotrebuje nikoho, ničiu pomoc, ale my ostatní by sme skôr či neskôr zhebli."

„To síce áno, ale ja nehovorím o tom. On je obyčajný buran a ty si distingvovaná princeznička, ktorá hovorí ako postraná anglická kráľovná. Nemôžete byť odlišnejší."

„Čo to má spoločný s tým, o čom sme sa bavili? Spriatelili sme sa. Ak ma vydáš Guvernérovi, skončil si uňho a ak ťa Rick za to nezastrelí, určite ťa vyhodia z väznice. A, ako som povedala, pochybujem, že tentokrát pôjde Daryl s tebou."

Videla, že na neho majú tie slová účinok. Ruku, ktorú mal položenú na volante, stisol tak pevne, až mu vystúpili žili. Rozhodla sa ešte viac zatlačiť.

„Ak si chceš brata získať, pomôž mu ochrániť ľudí, na ktorých mu záleží. Nestavaj sa proti nemu, aby si ho ochránil, pretože sa ti za to nepoďakuje, práve naopak. Zachráň jeho ľudí. Bojuj s ním, nie proti nemu," povedala. „Môžeme sa spolu vrátiť. Otoč auto, vráťme sa späť a budeme bojovať spolu."

Odfrkol si. „Na to zabudni."

„Prečo nie?!" frustrovane vyhŕkla. Už sa jej zdalo, že ho začínala presviedčať.

„Nemôžem sa vrátiť! Čo to fakt nechápeš? Nemôžem!"

Becca sa zamračila. „Prečo?"

Zrazu z ničoho nič stupil na brzdu a auto zatalo v strede cesty. Naklonil sa k nej a rozrezal kábel. Becca si uvoľnila ruky a počochrala si dotlačené zápästia. Vrhla na Merla nechápavý pohľad.

„Vráť sa k nim ty. Pripravte sa na to, čo príde. Mňa čaká niečo na vlastnú päsť."

Strčil jej do ruky jej nôž a ona tupo zízala najprv na nôž a potom na neho. „Čo chceš robiť?" opýtala sa, ale Merle jej nemienil odpovedať. Doslova ju vystrčil z auta, zatresol dvere a so šrípaním pneumatík sa odrazil od asfaltu.

Úľava, ktorá sa rozliala celým jej telom, netrvala dlho. Nevedela, čo Merle plánoval, ale mala tušenie, že to malo niečo spoločné s Guvernérom. Zvrtla sa a začala kráčať. Vedela, že ostatných nestihne varovať včas na to, aby mu zabránili urobiť čokoľvek, čo sa rozhodol urobiť, ale kvôli Darylovi sa chcela dostať do väznice čo najrýchlejšie, aby mal aspoň nejakú šancu. Veľmi rýchlo jej však došlo, že precenila svoje sily. Postrelené stehno, v ten deň už aj tak dosť namáhané, bolestivo protestovalo čím ďalej tým nástojčivejšie. Nakoniec pomaly krivkala po ceste a v duchu kvetnato nadávala.

Situácia sa iba zhoršila, keď natrafila na chodcov z mestečka, kde Merle ukradol auto. Nasledovali zvuk motora, takže ju nemalo prekvapiť, že sa s nimi stretla. Porozhliadla sa po okolí a zhodnotila situáciu. Bolo ich viac, než dokázala zvládnuť, aj keby bola úplne zdravá a mala by pri sebe okrem jediného noža aj svoju pištoľ.

Rozhodla sa, že najbezpečnejšie bude zísť z cesty a obísť tlupu cez les, ktorý lemoval cestu z oboch strán. Nebola nadšená z toho, že si bude musieť nadísť a ešte aj cez nerovný lestný terén, ale naozaj nemala na výber. Bojovať s nimi by bola samovražda. Vytiahla nôž, zišla na krátku trávnatú plochu a vošla medzi stromy. Musela zájsť do lesa hlbšie, než plánovala, ale snažila sa udržať smer aj napriek tomu, že už nevidela hlavnú cestu. To posledné, čo potrebovala, bolo, aby sa teraz stratila.

Keď sa ich konečne striasla, vyšla z lesa a narazila na asfaltku. Chvíľu sa rozhliadala okolo seba a premýšľala, kde vlastne je, keď sa zrazu zo vzdialenej zákruty vyrútil strieborný pickup. Becca stuhla a vbehla medzi stromy. Ak to bol niekto z Woodbury a zbadal ju, v podstate bola už mŕtva. Keď sa však auto priblížilo, zistila, že pickup sa nápadne podobá na ten, ktorý majú vo väznici. Becca si odfukla úľavou a na chvíľu zložila hlavu do dlaní. Takže ju našli.

„Vďakabohu," zašomrala. Odrazila sa od stromu, za ktorým sa skrývala a vyšla na cestu. So širokým úsmevom zamávala na rýchlo sa približujúce auto. Zahrialo ju pri srdci, že sa ju vybrali hľadať, ale tento pocit rýchlo vystriedal ľadový chlad, ktorý sa jej usadil hlboko v žalúdku. Keď bolo auto dostatočne blízko na to, aby rozoznala jeho značku, zistila, že to nie je ich pickup. Obostrela ju hrôza.

Zvrtla sa, zbehla po malom trávnatom briežku a potkýnavo bežala medzi stromy. Auto so škripotom zastalo. Becca už bola skoro v lese, keď za sebou počula otváranie dverí a zasvišťanie, ktoré nevedela identifikovať. Zrazu sa okolo nej obmotalo lano, stiahlo jej ruky a hrudník a trhlo jej celým telom. S výkrikom sa zrútila na zem a lano ju vlieklo po zemi späť k ceste. Nezáležalo na tom, ako veľmi bojovala a snažila sa z neho vyvliecť, bolo to márne, čo jej potvrdil aj rehot, ktorý počula za sebou. Keď konečne zastala, sklonili sa nad ňou štyria muži. Jeden z nich, ten, ktorý si ju pritiahol lanom, mal na hlave kovbojský klobúk. Zaškeril sa na ňu a ukázal jej svoje špinavé zuby.

„Ale, ale, koho to tu máme?"


	12. Chapter 12

Nevzdala sa len tak bez boja. Udierala, kopala, škriabala, kričala, až napokon akoby odnikiaľ prišla poriadna rana a ona o sebe viac nevedela. Prebral ju zvuk motoru a mužské hlasy a ona sa už druhýkrát v ten deň ocitla so zaviazanými rukami, tentokrát však za chrbtom. Bola natlačená medzi dvoma chlapmi na zadnom sedadle auta a hlava, ktorá jej bolestivo pulzovala, jej padala z jednej strany na druhú. Ako druhé si všimla zápach potu a špiny, ktorý sa okolo nej šíril a ktorý neomylne pochádzal od jej únoscov. Prevrátil sa jej žalúdok od toho hrozného smradu a pokúsila sa nenápadne pozrieť cez predné sklo. Tma, ktorá sa rozprestierala ako vo vnútri auta tak vonku, jej znemožnila určiť, kde je alebo kam idú. Ako dlho bola vlastne mimo? Ako dlho už išli a ako ďaleko ju odvliekli od väznice?

Zápästia mala stiahnuté tak silno, že sa ani nepokúsila oslobodiť sa. Vedela, že jej vzali nôž, pretože už ho necítila pripevnený na boku a bez neho by sa jej to nikdy nepodarilo. Okrem toho keby sa o to pokúsila, zistili by, že sa už prebrala. Snažila sa dýchať pomaly a pravidelne a neurobiť žiadny rýchly pohyb. Čím dlhšie si budú myslieť, že je ešte v bezvedomí, tým lepšie. Cez hustý závoj vlasov sa pokúsila vykuknúť na svojich únoscov a zistiť, či sú ozbrojení. Videla jednu zbraň položenú na palubovke. Predpokladala, že bola vodičova a ostatní mali svoje zbrane pri sebe. Optimistickejšie bolo myslieť si, že mali jednoducho iba jednu pištoľ, ale Becca sa na to nemienila spoliehať, pretože vedela, aké nepravdepodobné to bolo.

Keď ju konečne plne zasiahlo uvedomenie, v akej situácii sa ocitla, nevyhnutne ju zachvátila panika. Nielen že nevedela, kde je, ale chytili ju štyria nebezpečne vyzerajúci muži, ktorí ju odvádzajú bohvie kam a nikto vo väznici o tom nemá ani len potuchy. Je zviazaná a bezmocná a z toho, čo jej cudzinci mohli všetko urobiť, a prečo ju zrejme aj chytili, jej bolo fyzicky zle.

Horúčkovito premýšľala, ako sa z tej situácie dostane, ale nič jej nezišlo na um. Kým nebude mať voľné aspoň ruky, nemá proti nim ani tú najmenšiu šancu. Keď sa pozrela na svoju situáciu s odstupom, bola to jedna obrovská irónia. Keď konečne našla skupinu, ktorých členov pokladala za priateľov, takmer za rodinu, keď sa konečne cítila bezpečne a vedela, že si navzájom kryjú chrbát, práve vtedy sa muselo všetko posrať. Bolo to skoro, ako keby musela zaplatiť za tých niekoľko mesiacov strávených v bezpečí s ľuďmi, ktorých si obľúbila.

„Kurva, Dave, môžeme už konečne zastať? Potrebujem sa vyšťať."

Becca sa skoro strhla, keď sa ozval hromovým hlasom jeden z chlapov, ktorí sedeli vedľa nej.

„Si ako sopľavé decko. Nemôžeš to vydržať?" ozval sa iný hlas.

„Aj tak do tábora nedorazíme. Mali by sme zastať a prečkať noc niekde v lese. Takto iba priťahujeme pozornosť," počula tretí hlas.

„Nechce sa mi zostať spať tam vonku."

„No len sa nám tu neposer od strachu. Padavka!"

„Len preto, že nechcem zostať v noci trčať tam vonku, nie som padavka, kretén."

Chlapi v aute sa zasmiali a ten, čo sedel po jej ľavici, iba niečo urazene zamrmlal.

Prešlo niekoľko minút, keď auto začalo pozvoľna brzdiť a Becca cítila, že zišli z asfaltky. Chvíľu sa predierali po hrboľatej lesnej ceste, auto nebezpečne nadskakovalo a Becca s ním. Keď konečne zastali, počula otváranie dvier. Niekto ju schmatol za lakeť skôr, než vôbec stihla v hlave zosnovať aspoň nejaký plán na útek.

„Ach, takže slečinka sa už prebrala! Ako dlho si načúvala?"

Neodpovedala. Miesto toho sa mlčky nechala vytiahnuť z auta. Ako jastrab striehla na vhodnú príležitosť, kedy by sa mu mohla vytrhnúť. Bola tma a boli uprostred lesa, čo v danej situácii hralo v jej prospech. Pod rúškom tmy by sa jej možno podarilo aspoň sa pred nimi schovať, keďže vedela, že zranená by im neušla. Príležitosť však neprišla. Ďalší chlap ju chytil za druhý lakeť a vliekli ju k jednému zo stromov. Becca sa vzpierala a kopala, ale obaja boli od nej oveľa vyšší, ťažší a silnejší. Nemala šancu. Priviazali ju k stromu tým istým lanom, ktorým ju doslova ulovili. Žiadna príležitosť na útek na ňu nečakala položená na striebornom podnose.

Začula kroky. Niekto si pred ňou čupol. Schmatol ju za vlasy a vyvrátil jej hlavu dohora, aby jej mohol pozrieť do tváre. Chytil ju za bradu a prezeral si ju. Tmavé husté fúzy mu zakrývali takmer polovicu tváre, ale aj tak videla jeho výraz. Sťažka prehltla a začala sa chvieť.

„Hm, naozaj si pekný úlovok," povedal s úškrnom. Otočil sa k svojim spoločníkom. „Dnes sa zabavíme," vykríkol a zasmial sa. Zvrtol sa späť k nej, ten odporný úškrn mu nezmizol z tváre. „Uvidíš, bude sa ti to páčiť."

Žalúdok sa jej prevrátil naruby. Nepochybovala o tom, že jeho slová znamenali presne to, čoho sa obávala. Hrôza ju obrala o slová, ale podarilo sa jej prehltnúť hrču, ktorá sa jej urobila v krku. Chlap sa rýchlo postavil a išiel pomôcť založiť oheň. Otvorili pár staro vyzerajúcich plechoviek s jedlom, posadali si okolo ohňa a hneď ho do seba začali hádzať, ako keby nejedli minimálne týždeň. Jej jedlo neponúkli, ale to od nich nečakala. Okrem toho si bola istá, že keby sa jej aj podarilo dostať do seba nejaké jedlo, okamžite by ho vyvrátila. Sústredene počúvala, o čom sa rozprávali, ale nič z toho neboli informácie, ktoré by jej nejako pomohli.

Pokúsila sa vyslobodiť zo smrteľného zovretia lana, ktorým bola priviazaná k stromu, hoci vedela, že to bola iba strata času. Aj keby sa jej ho podarilo uvoľniť, nebola by sa vyslobodila bez toho, aby na seba upútala pozornosť. Keď si ju jeden z nich všimol, zaškeril sa na ňu svojimi špinavými zubami a zarehotal sa.

„Ale, ale, žubrienka sa nám snaží utiecť."

Jeho slová k nej pritiahli pozornosť aj ostatných. Zízali na ňu ako supy na svoju korisť.

„Ešte sme sa ani poriadne nezoznámili a ty už chceš z našej spoločnosti odísť? A ešte k tomu bez rozlúčenia? Ts, ts, ts," ozval sa ďalší a žmurkol na ňu.

Zacítila v krku kyslú pachuť a musela nasilu prehltnúť. Celé jej vnútro sa zovrelo strachom a do očí sa jej natlačili slzy. Nechcela plakať. Nechcela vyzerať presne tak zraniteľne a bezbranne, ako sa cítila, ale nevedela sa viac ovládať.

Zrazu si spomenula na Michonne. Na silnú nebojácnu Michonne. Čo by urobila ona? Ako by sa zachovala, keby bola teraz na jej mieste? Určite by sa nezložila a nevyronila by ani jedinú slzu. Pozrela by sa tým chlapom do tváre a povedala by im, aby sa pojebali. Možno dokonca aj Maggie by to zvládala lepšie než ona. Po tom čo ju Guvernér obťažoval, držala sa veľmi statočne a vlastne to bol Glenn, ktorý to ťažko znášal. Lenže Becca nebola Michonne a nebola ani Maggie. Nebola ani silná, ani odvážna. Bola slabá a vydesená ako malé dieťa. Vedela, čo sa stane a vedela, že ak sa niečo nestane, nebude im v tom môcť zabrániť.

Zatvorila oči a urobila niečo, čo doteraz nespravila veľakrát. Začala sa modliť. Becca nikdy nebola veriaca, nebola tak vychovaná. Teraz však v duchu prosila Boha alebo kohokoľvek, kto bol ochotný ju vypočuť, aby ich nenechal ublížiť jej. Aby sa stal zázrak a našiel ju Rick s ostatnými. Alebo aby ju tu jednoducho nechali a ona by sa už nejako vrátila späť do väznice. Nebola taká naivná, aby verila, že jej to pomôže, ale bolo to to posledné, čo jej zostalo.

Samozrejme, nijaký zázrak sa nestal. Nikto im v ničom nezabránil. Ten z hustou bradou sa zrazu postavil a prežúvajúc posledné sústa jedla k nej pristúpil. Strach, ktorý sa jej zmocnil, keď bol blízko pri nej, bol skoro neznesiteľný.

„Budeš dobré dievča, však?" opýtal sa milým hlasom, ako keby hovoril s dieťaťom. „Chceme, aby si nás len trošku potešila." Načiahol k nej ruku. Všemožne sa snažila vyhnúť jeho dotyku, ale nemala šancu. Chytil ju za bradu tak ako predtým.

„Naozaj pekná tvárička." Zrazu sa odnikiaľ vynoril pred jej očami veľký lovecký nôž. Cítila, že sa jej vytratila všetka farba z tváre. Keď ho zbadala, nemohla z neho pustiť zrak, priťahoval ju ako magnet. „Nechceli by sme ju znetvoriť, všakže?"

Prvé slzy jej už stekali po tvári a ani sa ich nesnažila zastaviť. Načo aj? Vedeli, že sa bála, nemalo zmysel pokúsiť sa obalamutiť ich. Keď sa načiahol, aby ju odviazal, zrazu sa rozhodla. Nevzdá sa bez boja. Radšej nech ju zmlátia do bezvedomia než to, na čo sa chystali. Radšej nech ju rovno zabijú, aj tak ich to všetkých skôr či neskôr čakalo. Nech jej podrežú hrdlo a nechajú ju vykrvácať.

Laná okolo jej tela povolili. Pokúsila sa z nich rýchlo vymaniť, ale ani sa nestihla postaviť a už ju držal zozadu za obe lakte. Vzpierala sa, bojovala, odrážala sa od zeme v snahe zhodiť ho na zem, ale ani to s ním nehlo a ostatní traja chrapúni sa na tom divadle dobre zabávali. Sotil ju na zem a ona dopadla na štyri. Začínala byť unavená a noha ju neuveriteľne bolela. Rýchlo dychčala. Cítila, že ju opúšťajú sily na ďalší boj. Začala nekontrolovateľne vzlykať. Ako sa má pripraviť na to, čo ju čakalo?

Cítila na sebe tiahu mužského tela, ktorá ju zatlačila k zemi. Obostrel ju zápach potu a špiny. Z vlhkého horúceho dychu, ktorý jej ovanul líce, sa jej zdvihol žalúdok. Keď jej stiahol nohavice spolu so spodným prádlom, počula nad sebou rehot a povzbudzovanie. Znásilnia ju. Všetci štyria. Zrazu sa v nej niečo zlomilo a myšlienka, že radšej zomrie, sa stala reálnejšia. Kašľala na to, že už nevládze a ešte zúrivejšie než predtým sa začala mykať. Bol však príliš ťažký a keď sa na ňu zvalil celým telom, bolo to, ako keby ju privalilo auto. Zacítila jeho surový príraz a vykríkla ako ranené zviera. Potom nasledoval druhý príraz, tretí a štvrtý, piaty... Prestala počítať. V pästiach zvierala kusy hliny a suchej trávy.

Skrz zaťaté zuby sa predierali jej srdcervúce, zadúšajúce vzlyky. Keď sa váha z jej tela stratila a vystriedala ju ďalšia, jej telo ochablo. Nič, čo doteraz urobila, ju nezachránilo, nemalo zmysel pokúsiť sa brániť. Zatvorila oči a snažila sa niekam ujsť. Niekam, kde sa jej toto nedialo, ale jej myseľ k nej nebola milosrdná. Realita bola príliš brutálna, aby jej dovolila prestať ju vnímať. A potom sa to stalo.

V jednej chvíli v sebe cítila bolestivé prírazy a v druhej sa nocou ozval výstrel, ktorý jej zostal zvoniť v ušiach a prehlušal jej plač. Zrazu ju pridusila nehybná váha mužského tela. Začula krik, rýchle kroky, odistenie poistiek a ďalšie výstrely, ďalší krik, motor auta a nakoniec zapišťanie pneumatík. Potom už len ohlušujúce ticho. Niekto z nej sňal bremeno nehybného tela a obrátil ju tvárou k sebe.

Pozrela sa na ňu krátkovlasá žena. Polovicu jej tela osvetľovali plamene z ohniska a druhá polovica bola skrytá v temnote noci. Načiahla k nej ruku. „Poďme."

 **ooOoo**

Vrazila do kúpeľne a potkýnavo vošla do sprchy. Voda bola studená – ľadová -, ale bolo jej to úplne jedno. Načiahla sa po hubke a zúrivo sa začala drhnúť. Zvesila hlavu. Na bielu dlažbu dopadala voda zmiešaná so špinou a krvou a pomaly odtekala cez odtok. Podlomili sa jej kolená a ona sa zviezla po vykachličkovanej stene na zem. Nevedela, ako dlho tam sedela a snažila sa očistiť sa od ich dotykov, ale nakoniec do miestnosti vtrhla krátkovlasá žena a zastavila vodu.

„Ježiši," vydýchal, „krvácaš."

Pomohla jej postaviť sa. Becca zachytila svoje telo v malom zrkadle nad umývadlom a rýchlo sa odvrátila. Keby jej na tom čo i len trochu záležalo, zhrozila by sa nad tým, že si hubkou na niekoľkých miestach predrala kožu až do krvi.

 **ooOoo**

Jo pred ňu položila na malý kuchynský stôl misku s polievkou. „Jedz."

Becca si k sebe pritiahla nohy a objala kolená. Stúlila sa do klbka na tvrdej stoličke a zízala z okna. Nebola hladná. Nebola jej ani zima, ani teplo, necítila smäd. Necítila vôbec nič, ale dávalo to zmysel, pretože v nej nezostalo nič, čo by ešte mohlo mať nejaké pocity. Bola prázdna.

„Jedz!"

Pri Joinom ostrom hlase sa k nej Becca otočila. Chvíľu sa dívala do jej nekompromisných očí, ale nakoniec sa neochotne načiahla po lyžici položenej na stole. Zložila nohy na zem a pustila sa do polievky. Bola prekvapivo dobrá, ale to bolo to posledné, o čo sa starala. Či jedla zeleninovú polievku alebo nechutnú brečku z ovsených vločiek, pre ňu v tom nebol žiadny rozdiel.

Jo cinkala lyžicou do taniera a nahlas sŕkala. Podľa Becci to robila preto, aby ju vyprovokovala, než že by mala skutočne také sedliacke spôsoby. Tmavohnedé vlasy sem-tam popretkávané striebornými prameňmi jej siahali tesne pod bradu a dnes ich mala pevne uviazané do malého vrkoča. Na kútikoch tmavohnedých očí jej bolo vidieť vejáre vrások a jemné ryhy sa jej začínali črtať aj okolo úst. Jo jej trochu pripomínala Carol. Mohli byť zhruba rovnako staré, ale okrem veku, krátkych vlasov a chudej postavy sa nepodobali v ničom. Carol bola krehká vystrašená domáca puťka a Jo bola bývalá vojačka. Podľa arzenálu, ktorý mala schovaný v chate a bohvie kde ešte v okolitých lesoch, a podľa jej celkového správania Becca nemala dôvod neveriť tomu.

Keď dojedla, schúlila sa na malom gauči, nad ktorým bol na stene kriedou nakreslený provizórny kalendár. To bola jedna z prvých vecí, ktoré si Becca všimla, keď konečne prišla k sebe. Obývačka vlastne slúžila aj ako kuchyňa a jedáleň, pretože chata mala iba tri miestnosti. Obývačku, jednu spálňu a jednu kúpeľňu. Bolo to však viac než dosť. Bolo to lepšie ako spať vonku opretá o strom, hoci v prvé dni jej to bolo úplne jedno. Možno jej na tom stále nezáležalo.

Jo umyla riad a vyšla z chaty. Vonku tesne pred schodmi na prednú verandu bolo políčko, kde bola nasadená zelenina a Jo sa neustále piplala v zemi, okopávala a vytrhávala burinu. Becca zasa väčšinou zostávala vo vnútri. Neustále bojovala so spomienkami. Bola to nikdy nekončiaca snaha vypudiť z hlavy noc, keď ju Jo zachránila. Išla sa z toho zblázniť.

Prvé dni nebola schopná myslieť na nič iné iba na to, čo sa stalo. Jej život sa zmenil na jeden obrovský kolotoč nočných môr. Sotva dokázala prespať pokojne pár hodín, keď sa konečne s krikom prebudila do noci, kde na ňu číhali potláčané spomienky. Nemala pokoj ani vo dne, ani v noci a stala sa z nej troska. Vedela to, vnímala to, ale nemala dostatok síl zmeniť to. Apatické zízanie do steny a tvrdohlavé mlčanie zmenila až Jo, ktorej metódy boli... no, nie príliš citlivé.

„Myslíš si, že si jediná ženská na svete, ktorú znásilnili?" hovorila jej chladným hlasom. „Máš šťastie, že si ťa nestihli podať všetci a že ťa poriadne nezmlátili alebo dokonca zabili."

Becca na jej kruté slová nereagovala. Bola zakuklená vo svojej vlastnej bubline, kde neexistovalo nič iba bolesť a sebaľútosť. Bolo jej tam dobre, bolo to pohodlné. Ale Jo ju prinútila čeliť realite a keď jej podobné slová opakovala stále dokola, zrazu sa jej z ničoho nič zmocnil hnev a prinútil ju vystrčiť hlavu zo svojho útočiska. Nasledovala obrovská hádka plná tvrdých slov, obvinení a plaču. Becca, pobúrená Joiným bezohľadným správaním, sa rozhodla odísť z tej prekliatej chaty, no Jo ju zastavila.

„Ako si myslíš, že tam vonku sama prežiješ?" zvýšila na ňu hlas a zahatala jej cestu.

„Už som bola vonku sama!" kričala na ňu Becca a snažila sa ju obísť, aby sa dostala k dverám. Jo sa jej znova postavila do cesty.

„V takomto stave? Ešte pred dvoma dňami som do teba musela doslova nanútiť jedlo, lebo si sa rozhodla, že sa radšej vyhladuješ, ako keby si mala čeliť tomu, čo sa ti stalo, a teraz si zrazu myslíš, že to tam zvládneš?"

„Prečo sa vôbec staráš?" zajačala na ňu.

„Lebo nás je už aj tak dosť málo," odvetila pokojným, ba až chladným hlasom Jo. „Pozri, nebudem predstierať, že viem, čím prechádzaš. Keby som mohla, s radosťou by som ti zohnala nejakého psychológa, aby ti pomohol, ale toto už nie je svet, v ktorom môžeš chodiť roky na terapiu, aby si sa zmierila so svojou traumou. Buď to prekonáš alebo zomrieš, toto sú tvoje možnosti. Vyber si."

Vtedy sa úplne zrútila. Prvýkrát sa naozaj, naozaj rozplakala a dlhé hodiny sa nedokázala zastaviť. Ani keď ju Jo priviedla k sebe domov a Becca sa dlhé hodiny hubkou na riad drhla v kúpeľni, až kým si rozodrala kožu, neplakala. A teraz, keď to konečne prišlo, necítila sa lepšie, ale cítila sa ľahšie. Predostrela si v hlave tie dve možnosti, ktoré jej zostali. Buď sa tomu poddá, prestane o seba dbať a zničí ju to, alebo sa tomu postaví zoči-voči, zmieri sa s tým, čo sa stalo a snáď z toho vyjde silnejšia. Bolo to ťažké rozhodovanie.

Jo vošla do domu, zmyla si vo vedre z rúk hlinu a prezliekla sa do teplákov. „Poďme."

Becca protestne zamraučala, ale Jo nebola zvedavá na jej sťažnosti.

„No tak, zdvihni ten svoj rozkysnutý zadok. Najprv si zacvičíme, a potom budeme trénovať."

„Som unavená. Ráno si ma donútila odbehnúť tri kilometre!"

Jo nadvihla obočie. „Odbehnúť? Tak tomu hovoríš? Lebo podľa toho, čo som videla ja, to bola rekreačná prechádzka a nie beh. Vstávaj!"

„Tyranka!" zašomrala popod nos, ale vstala zo starej pohovky a nasledovala ju von.

Začať trénovať rozhodne nebol jej nápad. Becca bola rozhodnutá utopiť sa v sebaľútosti a ničnerobení, ale po pár dňoch Jo došli nervy. Povedala jej, že ak nechce, aby sa jej niečo podobné v budúcnosti stalo znova, musí sa vedieť o seba postarať a Jo ju to môže naučiť. Becca ju poslala do čerta, ale veľmi skoro si uvedomila, že nechce byť slabá bezbranná troska, hoci ju to bude stáť veľa úsilia.

Neprešlo však ani dvanásť hodín a ona svoje rozhodnutie začínala ľutovať. Jo bola neúprosná a brala veľmi málo ohľadu na jej hojace sa postrelené stehno. Každé ráno musela zabehnúť minimálne dva kilometre a poobede ju učila bojovať. A keď ju v nejaký deň netrénovala, nedovolila jej ani trochu voľna, miesto toho ju prinútila cvičiť. Prvé dni boli pre ňu brutálne, čo veľmi rada vyvážila množstvom sťažností a nadávok, ktorými počastovala nielen Jo, ale aj celý posraný svet.

„Do pozície," prikázala jej Jo, ktorá sa postavila oproti Becce. Tá prevrátila oči.

„Och, vážne? Ako keby sme nemali tú istú rutinu každý jeden deň."

Zmĺkla, akonáhle na ňu Jo zaútočila a ona sa musela brániť. Nikdy na ňu nešla zľahka, vždy jej bolestivo pripomenula, že je ešte len na začiatku dlhej cesty k tomu, aby vedela aspoň obstojne bojovať a nenakopala jej zakaždým zadok. Nemala čas na nič okrem rôznych farbistých nadávok, ale to jej úplne stačilo, aby vyventilovala svoju frustráciu.

Uhla sa Joinej pravačke a pokúsila sa o výpad, ale Jo jej schmatla palec na ruke a vyvrátila ho dozadu. Becca zajačala a Jo jej odstrčila ruku. Vyzerala nahnevane.

„Koľkokrát som ti povedala, aby si palce vždy strčila dovnútra pästí?" skritizovala ju. „A čo tvoj postoj? Nohy musíš mať pevné! Keby som do teba silnejšie strčila, zložíš sa na zem ako hnilá hruška."

Becca si držala ubolený palec a zazrela na vojačku. „Ja viem!"

„Vieš, ale nerobíš to! Znova!"

Povzdychla si. Bolelo ju telo nielen od Joiných úderov, ale aj z ranného behu, na ktorý si jej svaly ešte nezvykli, ale vedela, že protestovať nemalo zmysel. Keď sa raz do toho pustila, Jo jej nedovolí vzdať sa.

„Vieš čo?" zadychčane povedala, keď sa prekvapivo úspešne vyhla Joinej rane. „Občas si myslím, že si užívaš, že ma môžeš dennodenne mlátiť."

Jo sa uškrnula. „Ak sa budeš snažiť, zanedlho mi to vrátiš."

Becce to neprišlo veľmi vtipné a to nielen preto, že o pol sekundy neskôr dostala do žalúdka poriadnu ranu. Prehla sa a lapala po dychu. Mala pocit, že sa každú chvíľu povracia.

„Neznášam ťa!" zasyčala.

 **ooOoo**

Boli dni, ktoré boli pre Beccu horšie než tie ostatné. Vždy to prišlo nečakane a prepadlo ju to úplne nepripravenú. Potláčané spomienky sa jej vynorili v hlave a zahalili ju svojimi temnými mrakmi. Vtiahli ju do víru potupy, bolesti a pocitu zbytočnosti.

Jo ju zrazila na zem už asi stýkrát v ten deň. A potom znova a znova a znova. Keď sa postavila, rozzúrene kopla do kameňa neďaleko nej. „Seriem na to!" frustrovane vykríkla. Už začiatok dňa sa začal pre ňu veľmi zle. Znova na ňu za každým rohom číhali staré rozjatrené rany a ona prestávala mať dostatok síl potlačiť ich. A potom ju Jo ešte aj hodinu poriadne mlátila.

„Nie," chladne odvetila Jo. „Ty nie si typ, čo sa vzdáva."

Vrhla po nej ostrý pohľad. „Och, fakt?! Ako to môžeš vedieť? Nevieš o mne nič!"

„Viem, že nie si taká. Keby si bola, nestáli by sme tu teraz. Rozhodla si sa bojovať, tak bojuj."

Becca sa sarkasticky uškrnula. „Načo vlastne? Vieš, čo sa mi stalo. Nič horšie mi už urobiť nemôžu, tak načo sa snažím? Škoda je už napáchaná."

„Áno? A čo tvoj život?"

„Čo s ním?"

Jo k nej pristúpila bližšie a narušila tak jej osobnú zónu. „Ak ti je to naozaj jedno, tak, kurva, nemrhaj mojím časom. Alebo si myslíš, že toto považujem za príjemne strávený deň?"

Beccine črty sa skrútili v nahnevanej grimase. „Choď do čerta!" vykríkla. „Nemáš potuchy, ako mi je, ako sa cítim. Nemáš potuchy, aké to je, keď ťa niekto znásilní. Nevieš, aké to je, keď sa na teba niekto natlačí a jazdí na tebe, až kým nezačneš krvácať!" Posledné slová zanikli v hroznom vzlyku, za ktorým nasledovala prietrž sĺz. Už dávno neplakala, no v ten deň sa jej v nej niečo zlomilo.

Jo mala pre ňu však málo pochopenia. „Ale znamená to, že chceš zomrieť? Že sa chceš vzdať?" Z ničoho nič do nej strčila a Becca potkýnavo ustúpila. Nechápavo sa na ňu cez slzy zadívala. „Chceš byť slabá?" Ďalšie strčenie. „Chceš sa nechať poraziť?" Ďalšie a ďalšie a ďalšie, až kým Becca nepadla na zadok a zostala sedieť na zemi.

„Už s tým nevládzem bojovať!" zúfalo vykríkla a päsťou bezmocne buchla do zeme.

„To je hovadina!" rázne jej oponovala Jo. „Si silnejšia, než si myslíš. Keď ťa zrazia na kolená, vstaň a pokračuj! Nepremýšľaj nad tým a urob, čo musíš. Tak prežiješ."

„Čo ak nechcem prežiť?" potichu sa opýtala.

„Obe vieme, že to nie je pravda." Čupla si pred ňu a donútila ju pozrieť sa jej do očí. „Prežiješ a neskôr sa všetko zahojí, len musíš prejsť cez to najhoršie. Takto funguje život."

 **ooOoo**

Prvé dni po znásilnení si na väznicu a jej bývalú skupinu vôbec nespomenula. Bola zakonzervovaná vo svojom vlastnom svete, kde bolo miesto iba na tú hroznú udalosť. Nič nebolo dôležitejšie, nič iné pre ňu neexistovalo. Keď sa však začala preberať z apatie, uvedomila si, že bolo pre ňu ťažké myslieť na nich, pretože ju to napĺňalo emóciami, ktorým zatiaľ nedokázala čeliť. Samozrejme, chýbali jej, ale zároveň cítila zášť takú silnú, že to sotva mohla prehltnúť. Vedela, že viniť ich z toho, čo sa stalo, nebolo racionálne, ale nedokázala si pomôcť. Bola ubolená, nahnevaná, zničená a ponížená a potrebovala z toho niekoho obviniť. Povedať, že sa to jednoducho iba stalo, jej nestačilo. Prečo Merla nezastavili? Prečo ju nehľadali a nezachránili ju? Hľadali ju vôbec? Snažili sa ju nájsť alebo sa na ňu vykašľali a pripravovali sa na útok z Woodbury? Naozaj sa z nej napokon stal obetný baránok?

V duchu sa pýtala sa všetky tieto otázky, ale zrazu si uvedomila, že namiesto oni používa on.

Daryl.

Zakaždým, keď na neho myslela, zovrelo sa jej vnútro. Bolelo ju premýšľať nad ním. Pokúsil sa ju nájsť? Ako zareagoval, keď zistil, že ju Merle odvliekol ku Guvernérovi? Záležalo mu na tom vôbec?

Tá najdôležitejšia otázka však bola, čo sa stalo po tom, čo na väznicu zaútočili ľudia z Woodbury? Vyhrali? Prehrali? Prežili? Prežil Daryl?

 **ooOoo**

V polovici druhého mesiaca sa Becca naozaj začala dostávať do formy. Ranný beh už pociťovala ako ľahké cvičenie a príležitosť na relax a meditáciu. Bol to jediný úsek dňa, kedy si dovolila myslieť na Daryla a ostatných. Čokoľvek k nim v ten deň cítila, či už to bol hnev, smútok alebo jej jednoducho chýbali, vybehala a poháňalo ju to dopredu. Dokonca aj pocit prázdnoty, ktorý bol vždy prítomný, počas tých niekoľkých minút behu zmizol.

Trvalo jej celé štyri týždne, kým jej konečne došlo, že Jo jej nenavrhla, že ju bude trénovať iba kvôli tomu, aby sa vedela ubrániť. Dala Becce cieľ, ktorý chcela dosiahnuť a to ju držalo nad vodou. Nebolo ľahké sa toho cieľa držať a neprepadnúť depresii, ale s občasnými výnimkami sa naozaj snažila.

Pomaly sa do krajiny prikrádala zima a namiesto behu Becca každodenne absolvovala niečo úplne iné. Ak nechceli počas najbližších mesiacov pomrznúť, museli nachystať dostatok dreva, aby im vydržalo až do jari. A vôbec to nebola ľahká práca. Jo sa pokúsila vtipkovať, že Becca aspoň konečne naberie nejaké svaly na rukách, keď sa musela neustále zaháňať sekerou a rúbať drevo, ale keď každý večer sotva dokázala udržať v ruke pohár vody, vôbec jej to neprišlo smiešne. Joina reakcia na jej neutíchajúce sťažnosti a nadávky bola vždy rovnaká. Bolo to buď „zvykneš si" alebo „aspoň konečne niečo zacítim, keď mi dáš päsťou do nosa".

„Koľko toho ešte potrebujeme?" opýtala sa Becca a rukávom flanelovej košele si utrela pot z čela. Prehodila si sekeru do ľavej ruky, pretože pravou ju už ani nedokázala zdvihnúť. Vedela, že riskuje, že si odsekne prst, ale naozaj nemala na výber.

„Musíme minimálne naplniť kôlňu," odvetila Jo a Becca zamrnčala od zúfalstva. Hoci Georgia bola južný štát a väčšinu roka mala teplé podnebie, v zimných mesiacoch bolo stále chladno a občas aj zasnežilo.

„Ešte sme len v polovici!"

„Áno a preto by si mala sklapnúť a pokračovať."

Zvyčajne bývala takáto milá, ale Becca jej to oplácala rovnako príjemným správaním. Povzdychla si. Hoci bola unavená, napriahla sa so sekerou v ruke a zaťala ju do hrubého dreva. Chvíľu pracovali mlčky, až kým Becca nezacítila na sebe Join pohľad. Zodvihla hlavu a stretla sa s jej tmavohnedými očami.

Nadvihla obočie. „Čo je?"

„Viem, že si povedala, že o tom nechceš hovoriť, ale-"

„Tak o tom nehovor."

Jo na ňu zazrela, ale inak sa tvárila, že ju vôbec neprerušila. „Prichádza zima a čoskoro bude zložité presúvať sa z miesta na miesto."

„A?"

„Máš poslednú možnosť vrátiť sa pred zimou do väznice."

Becca stuhla. Chvíľu Jo opätovala pohľad, ale potom stisla pery a pokračovala v rúbaní dreva. „Povedala som ti, že sa nemôžem vrátiť."

„A ja som sa ťa opýtala prečo a neodpovedala si mi."

„Možno preto, že ťa do toho nič nie je."

Becca jej nepovedala celú pravdu o tom, ako sa vôbec dostala do lesa na miesto, kde ju našla. Iba hmlisto ju informovala o tom, že kedysi bola v skupine, ktorá sa usídlila vo väznici, ale potom sa od nich oddelila. To bolo všetko. Neprezradila jej, že odtiaľ bola odvlečená proti svojej vôli alebo že existoval nejaký Guvernér, ktorý sa ich snažil všetkých pozabíjať, a Jo na ňu doteraz nikdy netlačila.

„Urobili ti niečo?" opatrne sa opýtala. „Preto sa nechceš vrátiť? Sú to zlí ľudia?"

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nie. Jednoducho sa tam nevrátim. Prečo sa do toho zrazu staráš?"

Krátkovlasá žena zaťala sekeru do veľkého kusu dreva a založila si ruky v bok. „Lebo ak je niekde v blízkosti väčšia skupina ľudí, ktorí žijú v relatívnom bezpečí, nevidím jediný dôvod na to, aby sme sa k nim nepridali." Porozhliadla sa okolo seba a rozhodila rukami. „Obzri sa okolo seba! Toto síce nie je zlé, ale podľa toho, čo si mi povedala, je to tam bezpečné. Oveľa bezpečnejšie ako tu."

Becca pokrčila plecami a odvrátila od nej pohľad. „Možno už sú všetci mŕtvi," zašepkala a jedna z jej najväčších obáv bola konečne vonku. Než ju Merle odvliekol, celá ich skupina čelila hrozbe boja s Woodbury, ktoré bolo niekoľkonásobne väčšie, malo viac bojaschopných obyvateľov a predovšetkým boli munične lepšie vybavení. Desila sa predstavy, že by boli všetci jednoducho preč. Mŕtvi.

„Prečo to hovoríš?"

„Lebo boli v maléri a ten malér bol väčší ako oni."

Skoro cítila, ako Jo nadvihla obočie. „A teba to netrápi?"

Becca sa prudko zvrtla, v hlave videla tváre všetkých z väznice a potom... potom uvidela Daryla a nahrnuli sa jej slzy do očí. „Samozrejme, že ma to trápi!" vyhŕkla bojovne. „Lenže s tým už nič neurobím a ak sú v poriadku..." sťažka prehltla. „Ak sú v poriadku, tak som rada, ale to na mojom názore nič nemení."

Jo pokrútila hlavou. „Nedáva to zmysel."

„Mne to dáva perfektný zmysel." A naozaj dávalo. Nevedela prekonať to množstvo hnevu a hanby, ktoré voči nim cítila. Ešte nie. Ale snáď najhoršie zo všetkého bolo, že sa cítila, ako keby ju boli všetci zradili. Jednoducho sa nemohla a nechcela vrátiť.

 **ooOoo**

Stý deň, ktorý Becca strávila s Jo, označila na stene červenou farbou. Nemohla uveriť, že už prešlo tak veľa času a že jej tie týždne nepripadali ako celé večnosť. Mohla to pripísať jedine množstvu práce, ktorým ju Jo dennodenne zavaľovala. Ukázalo sa, že zohnať zásoby jedla bolo omnoho ťažšie než rúbanie dreva, a to si Becca myslela, že takú ťažkú prácu nemôže nič prekonať.

Kým bolo teplo, žili na zelenine z Joinej záhrady, ale tá im, samozrejme, nevydrží až do zimy. Potrebovali potraviny, ktoré sa nepokazia a ktoré sa dajú ľahko skladovať, a také sa hocikde nedajú nájsť, keďže každý jeden dom v okolí bol už vyrabovaný. Nezostávalo im nič iné, iba sa vydať na cestu a nájsť nejaký supermarket. Našťastie Jo mala stále k dispozícii svoj malý trojdverový džíp, ktorý bol pojazdný a mal zatiaľ aj dostatok benzínu. Horšie bolo, že zima už začala a napadol prvý sneh, čo im celú situáciu sťažovalo.

„Hej, kam vedie táto cesta?" opýtala sa jej Jo a pomaly zastavila na zasneženej ceste.

Becca zmätene zízala na mapu na kolenách. „Kde sme to vlastne?"

Ani sa nenazdala a za podráždeného zavrčania jej Jo vytrhla mapu z rúk. „Tu," povedala a prstom ukázala na jednu z neprehľadnej sietí ciest. „A tu máme chatu. To naozaj nevieš čítať z mapy?"

Becca prevrátila oči a zobrala si mapu späť. Prižmúrila oči. „Tá cesta vedie do... Clarkesville. Vyzerá to ako dosť veľké mesto. Pôjdeme tým smerom?"

Jo chvíľu premýšľala a rozhliadala sa po okolí. „Mám pocit, že niekde tu nedávno postavili nákupné centrum." Pokrčila plecami, pohla sa s autom a odbočila. „Za pokus to stojí."

Ukázalo sa, že Jo mala pravdu. Po niekoľkých kilometroch odbočili z hlavnej cesty a pomedzi malý les sa doviezli až k malému nákupnému mestečku. Bolo také nové, že cesta ešte ani nebola označená, čo Jo a Becce dodalo nádej, že by nemuseli byť obchody vyrabované.

„Walmart!" vyhŕkla Becca, keď sa približovali k moderným budovám. „A vyzerá to tak, že je nedotknutý!"

„Pozeraj sa po nemŕtvych. Zatiaľ to vyzerá dobre, ale ak sa ich odniekiaľ vynorí príliš veľa, budeme mať problém."

Jo zašla autom až tesne k skleneným dverám supermarketu a obe vyskočili z malého auta. Po chodcoch nebolo ani stopy, a to sa im obom zdalo podozrivé. Vyzeralo to až príliš dobre na to, aby to bola pravda. Becca zachytila Join pohľad. „Niečo mi tu nesedí," povedala a Jo pokrčila plecami. Nebolo to tak, že mali veľmi na výber a keď už tam boli, neotočia sa predsa na päte a neodídu s prázdnymi rukami len kvôli zlým pocitom.

Jo zabúchala na sklenené dvere, aby zistili, či tie kreatúry nie sú vo vnútri. Po pár minútach rozbila sklo na jednom z veľkých okien a obe preliezli dnu. Bolo tam šero a zdalo sa, že boli prvé osoby, ktoré tam vôbec vstúpili.

Becca sa zaškerila. „Vyhrali sme jackpot."

„Len sa neteš príliš skoro," pochmúrne odvetila Jo a sústredene sa rozhliadala okolo seba. „Musíme si švihnúť a vypadnúť odtiaľto skôr, než sa niečo poserie."

Becca prikývla a chmatla jeden z košíkov. „Ide sa nakupovať."

To, čo potrebovali, zohnali v rekordnom čase, pretože ani Becca sa tam netúžila zdržať príliš dlho. Všetko tam bolo príliš pokojné na to, aby jej to dodávalo pocit istoty, čo bola naozaj irónia. Napriek tomu, že mali naponáhlo, podarilo sa jej uchmatnúť si niekoľko kusov oblečenia a obuvy. Dokonca jej bol dopriaty luxus vybrať si veľkosť, ktorá jej sadla. Jo ju aj s naplnenými vozíkmi popoháňala k východu.

„Pohni si," hlasno zašepkala. „Nepáči sa mi to tu." Nervózne sa obzerala cez plece a rýchlou chôdzou prechádzala uličkou smerom k ich odparkovanému autu. Rýchlo hádzali veci do kufra a na zadné sedadlá, no potom si Becca všimla veľké nákladné auto zaparkované za supermarketom.

„Hej," vykríkla a ukázala na nákladiak. „V nádrži by mohol byť ešte benzín. Pôjdem sa tam pozrieť."

Jo nevyzerala na to, že by to považovala za dobrý nápad, ale napriek tomu prikývla. „Okej, ale švihni si. Je tu príliš ticho. Nepáči sa mi to tu."

Becca sa na ňu zamračila cez plece. „Môžeš prestať opakovať, že sa ti to tu nepáči? Ešte niečo privoláš," zašomrala, hoci to chápala. Dosiaľ sa nestalo, že by nenarazili na žiadneho nemŕtveho, keď bolo treba opustiť bezpečie chaty. To, že poslednú trištvrte hodinu žiadneho nestretli, bolo veľmi podozrivé. Ak by to znamenalo, že sa chodci presunuli na nejaké iné miesto alebo že sa ich počet jednoducho nejakým zázrakom zmenšil, bola by nadšená, ale mohlo to aj znamenať, že ich niekto vyzabíjal. A Becca mala s cudzími ľuďmi svoje skúsenosti.

Obišla rozsiahlu budovu a podišla k nákladnému autu, ktoré bolo pristavené hneď na rohu pri štyroch obrovských plechových bránach, ktoré museli predtým fungovať ako vchod pre autá so zásobami. Keď sa k nemu však približovala, aby zistila, či by sa z neho dal vytiahnuť benzín, uvedomila si dve veci. Prvá bola, že ak by aj bola nádrž plná, nemala palivo do čoho preliať, pretože ako taký idiot zabudla zohnať prázdnu bandasku.

Tá druhá vec však úplne pritiahla jej pozornosť. Čím bližšie bola k nákladiaku, tým výraznejšie počula zvláštne zvuky. Bolo to niečo medzi mľaskaním a vrčaním a bolo to zvuk, ktorý veľmi dobre poznala. Vytiahla z puzdra zbraň, nabila ju a opatrne vykukla spoza auta. Za budovou uvidela stavenisko, ktoré bolo obohnané plným plechovým plotom. Zrejme tam plánovali postaviť ďalší obchod alebo možno čerpaciu stanicu, ale apokalypsa im prekazila plány. Teraz sa odtiaľ namiesto ruchu stavbárov a miešačiek nieslo zlovestné chrčanie a škriabanie na plech. Becca sa rýchlo vyškriabala na kapotu nákladiaka a vyvalila oči. Ohradený priestor bol na prasknutie zaplnený chodcami, ktorí sa jeden cez druhého siapali na plot a snažili sa dostať von. A plot sa začínal pod náporom toľkých tiel nakláňať.

Rýchlo zoskočila z nákladiaka, zaistila zbraň a v behu si ju zastrčila do puzdra. Keď Jo uvidela, ako k nej beží, okamžite vytiahla svoju zbraň. „Rýchlo nahádž ten zvyšok do auta, musíme vypadnúť," vykríkla Becca.

Keď k nej dobehla, v chvate jej pomohla vysypať posledný vozík do kufra a obe nasadli. „Za budovou je stavenisko plné chodcov a plot už veľmi dlho nevydrží," vysvetlila.

Jo naštartovala. „Čo panikáriš, keď sú tam zavretí?"

„Lebo je ich veľa a ak sa teraz ten plot zrúti, budú nasledovať zvuk nášho auta. Mohli by sme ich doviesť až do chaty."

„Och," vydýchla Jo, keď pochopila, o čo jej ide, a prudko šliapla na plyn.


	13. Chapter 13

Zima mala svoje temné, ale aj svetlé stránky. Počasie bolo občas naozaj zlé, ale aspoň chladný vzduch spomalil chodcov a keď bolo mimoriadne mrazivo, niektorí dokonca zamrzli. To, že mali Jo a Becca pauzu od chodcov, však neznamenalo, že si žili ako v rozprávke. Museli šetriť ako drevom na kúrenie tak aj jedlom, ktoré si krvopotne nahrabali. A keď sa im začali zásoby míňať, znamenalo to ísť na rabovačku v snehu a mrazivom počasí.

Becca si zastrčila pištoľ do puzdra a skúmala ostrosť čepele svojho loveckého noža. Stála na malej verande pred chatou a keď zodvihla hlavu, zamračila sa do diaľky. Začula, ako sa za ňou otvorili dvere.

„Naozaj musíme ísť dnes?" zakvílila. „Nemôžeme ísť, keď nebude snežiť?"

„Snežilo včera a predvčerom a aj deň predtým," odvetila Jo. Prešla okolo nej a hodila tašku s rezervnými zbraňami na zadné sedadlo malého džípu. Otočila sa k Becce. „Môže to takto pokračovať ešte týždne a čo potom? Nemôžeme to riskovať."

Becca si povzdychla, zastrčila nôž do puzdra a zišla po schodoch. „A nehodu riskovať môžeme? Pochybujem, že ten džíp má zimné gumy," zavolala za ňou.

Jo prevrátila oči a zapla si tmavohnedú zimnú bundu, ktorú sa im podarilo ukoristiť pred niekoľkými týždňami vo Wallmarte. „Pôjdem opatrne. Prestaň sa už sťažovať a pohni zadkom."

Poslúchla ju. Sneh jej pod nohami ticho vŕzgal, kým kráčala k autu a následne nastúpila. „Nechápem, že nám tie zásoby nevydržali dlhšie. Myslela som si, že s nimi prečkáme zimu," posťažovala sa. „Pôjdeme do toho Wallmartu čo naposledy? Ten plot už pravdepodobne spadol. Mohlo by sa to tam hmýriť chodcami."

„Pochybujem. Bolo to už dávno a ak aj plot spadol, určite sa všetci rozpŕchli. Možno ich tam niekoľko zostalo, ale myslím, že to nebude nič, čo by sme nezvládli, veď zima ich spomalí. A aj keby áno, porozhliadneme sa po nejakom inom mieste."

Becca prikývla a pre istotu si zapla bezpečnostný pás. Netúžila sa stať obeťou dopravnej nehody. „Vzala si prázdne bandasky? Ak ešte nikto nevypumpoval benzín z toho nákladného auta, čo bol odstavený za supermarketom, konečne by sme sa k tomu mohli dostať my."

Jo prikývla a naštartovala. „Hodila som dve prázdne dozadu."

Auto sa pohlo a pomaly sa pustilo po lesnej neupravenej cestičke. Beccu na sedadle nadhadzovalo, keď sa borili vysokým snehom a ona pevne zvierala opierku na dverách auta. Keď sa pomaly, ale bezpečne dostali na asfaltku, Becce sa uľavilo, hoci cesta nebola upravená a iba o niečo bezpečnejšia. Rozložila si na kolenách mapu a v tichosti ju študovala. Jo tam perom zaznačila miesta, ktoré doteraz prehľadala. Becca sa chvíľu dívala na malú bodku, ktorá označovala areál s obchodmi, kam mali namierené, a potom očami prešla na opačnú stranu. Samozrejme, väznica na mape nebola zaznačená a ona už asi po tisícikrát odolala pokušeniu požiadať Jo, aby jej ukázala, kde je. Ani nevedela, či to Jo vie, pretože nebola z tej oblasti. S námahou sa odtrhla pohľad od mapy a zadívala sa von oknom. Na ceste neboli stopy po koľajach, čo bolo dobré znamenie. Becca sa nebála chodcov tak veľmi, ako sa bála živých ľudí. O niečo horšie bolo, že takto iba hádali, kde sa asi nachádza cesta.

„Myslíš si, že to tam našli aj iní ľudia alebo to bude stál nedotknuté?"

Jo pokrčila plecami. Ani sa na ňu nepozrela, taká bola sústredená na šoférovanie. „Neviem. Nie sú tam síce žiadne reklamy ani tabule, ale ľudia sa nimi práve teraz neriadia, nie? Prehľadávajú, čo sa dá."

„Aké máme možnosti, ak to tam bude prázdne?"

„Ty držíš mapu, nie ja."

Becca prevrátila oči, ale do mapy sa viac nepozrela. Namiesto toho ju poskladala a hodila na palubovku.

Cesta prebehla napodiv bez väčších ťažkostí. Becca sa najviac bála dvoch vecí. Že zapadnú v snehu, alebo narazia na skupinku ľudí, ktorí budú menej než priateľskí. Z toho druhého mala obavy neustále.

Blížili k obchodnému centru. Prístupovú cestu bolo pod nánosom snehu ledva vidieť, ale podarilo sa im dostať na parkovisko pred Wallmart. Všade bolo ticho a prázdno. Jo vyskočila z auta, ale Becca zostala sedieť a rozhliadala sa okolo seba. Presne ako keď tu bola prvý raz, ani tentokrát nemala z toho miesta dobrý pocit.

So zaváhaním vystúpila, vytiahla pištoľ a hodila znepokojený pohľad na Jo. Tá už stála pri rozbitom okne.

„Je tu pusto," hlesla Becca. „Znova." Obzerala sa okolo seba a hrýzla si pritom spodnú peru. „Nepáči sa mi to."

„Vyzerá to tak, že ak aj oplotenie za budovou spadlo, chodci sú už dávno preč."

Becca pokrčila plecami. „Možno. Mám sa ísť pozrieť dozadu?" opýtala sa, ale Jo záporne pokrútila hlavou.

„To je zbytočné."

Keď sa aj ona priblížila k budove, Jo sa chystala zabúchať na okno, ale Becca jej položila ruku na plece. „Počkaj! Myslela si na to, že by mohli byť vo vnútri ľudia?"

„To riziko je tu stále. Čo, chceš tam ísť bez toho, aby sme zistili, či nie sú dnu tuláci?" vyštekla na ňu podráždene. „Zbláznila si sa?"

„Tí sú teraz v zime pomalí. Ľudia nie," pripomenula jej.

Jo jej odrazila ruka z pleca a zagánila na ňu. „Poviem ti novinku, slečinka. Ak aj vo vnútri nejakí ľudia sú, určite počuli naše auto. A ak by ho aj nepočuli, _počuli by nás_ , ty idiot."

Becca sa tak zahanbila, že na niečo také primitívne ani nepomyslela, až sa začervenala. Sklonila hlavu a mlčky čakala, kým Jo zabúcha na okno a uistí sa, že je čistý vzduch. Najskôr prehľadali celú budovu, a potom to už šlo rýchlo. Vzali si niekoľko vozíkov a v rekordnom čase ich naplnili. Keď sa s nimi blížili ku vchodu, kde mali zaparkovaný džíp, Becce skrslo v hlave, aký jackpot by to pre nich bol, keby toto miesto našli, keď ešte bola vo väznici. Rýchlo potriasla hlavou, aby sa tej myšlienky zbavila. Teraz nebol vhodný čas premýšľať nad nimi.

„Idem ešte do časti s doplnkami výživy," informovala Becca Jo. Keď nemali prístup k ovociu a takmer už ani k žiadnej zelenine, tak sa uchýlili k výživovým doplnkom. To posledné, čo potrebovali, bolo prechladnúť alebo nebodaj dostať chrípku.

Keď naplnila igelitovú tašku, ktorú po ceste vytrhla zo stojana pri pokladniach, vracala sa späť k Jo. Vynorila sa spoza regálov, ale nenašla ju nakladať zásoby do auta. Stála v bojovej póze s namierenou pištoľou a ostražitým výrazom na tvári. Becca okamžite hodila tašku na zem a v behu vytiahla svoju zbraň.

Pribehla k Jo. Muž a žena stáli s rukami nad hlavou a batohmi na chrbte a sledovali ich vystrašeným pohľadom. Vyzerali zúbožene. Boli špinaví, šaty mali na niekoľkých miestach roztrhnuté a obaja vyzerali aj napriek bundám veľmi vyziabnuto.

„Kto ste?" opýtala sa ich, keď Jo mlčala.

Slova sa ujal muž. Mal bledú špinavú pokožku a dlhšie hrdzavé vlasy. Oči mal prenikavo modré. Skrútilo jej žalúdok, keď jej pripomenuli Daryla. „Ahoj," pozdravil ich prehnane nadšene, jeho hlas však v sebe niesol aj obrovskú dávku znepokojenia. „Volám sa Nate a toto je Kate. Nate a Kate - dokonca sa rýmujeme," nervózne sa zasmial. Keď videl Join výraz tváre, okamžite sa prestal prihlúplo vyškierať.

„Prehľadaj ich," prikázala Jo a Becca na ňu vrhla jeden rýchly pohľad. Prikývla. Pištoľ si zastrčila do puzdra a strčila pod vetrovku, aby sa k nej nemohli ľahko dostať, keby sa rozhodli obrať ju oň, keď ich bude prehľadávať. Na niečo takéto by predtým nikdy ani nepomyslela. Jo ju naučila viac než iba bojovať.

„Ste tu sami?"

„Áno, iba my dvaja."

Becca k nim podišla a prikázala im, aby od seba odstúpili. Najprv prezrela chlapa a potom drobnú blondínku, ktorá na ňu pôsobila možno až prehnane zraniteľne. „Sú čistí. Iba dva nože a jeden kutáč. Žiadne strelné zbrane." To však ešte neznamenalo, že ich nemohli mať v batohoch.

„Čo chcete?" opýtala sa Jo.

Becca sa vrátila k nej. Nenápadne sa pozrela do vnútra džípu. Našťastie taška s rezervnými zbraňami bola stále na svojom mieste. Ani jedna z nich sa neobťažovala auto zamknúť, keď boli v obchode. Kto už by len myslel na niečo také?

„Len sme tadiaľto prechádzali, keď sme zazreli budovy a rozhodli sme sa ich preskúmať," povedal muž. „Je kurevská zima, potrebovali sme si nájsť prístrešie. Hocijaké. Doteraz sme nemali šťastie a teraz... vyzerá to tak, že to tam ešte nie je vyrabované a to je hotový zázrak."

„Takže hľadáte jedlo a nejaké miesto, kde by ste zostali," povedala Becca. „Toto," ukázala na supermarket, „ale nie je bezpečné. Nie na dlhšiu dobu. Chodci sa sem ľahko dostanú."

Muž si so ženou vymenili pohľady.

„Vy máte nejaké miesto, kde bývate?" opýtala sa tenkým hlasom blondínka.

Becca mlčala. Chata patrila Jo, alebo skôr Joinmu exmanželovi, a ona nemala právo niečo prezrádzať.

„Možno."

Muž si ich obe prezrel od hlavy po päty. „Nevyzeráte, že hladujete. A ste čisté, upravené..."

Niečo v jeho hlase, v tom, ako to povedal, sa Becce vôbec nepáčilo. „Vy tiež nemusíte. Je tam toho ešte viac než dosť. Naberte si jedlo a choďte."

„Ak nenájdeme nejaký poriadny úkryt, zamrzneme!" vykríkla žena zúfalo. Vyzerala, že má slzy na krajíčku.

Becca sa pozrela na Jo. Chata bola malá a stačila tak akurát pre ne. Nevedela si ani predstaviť, ako by tam žili, keby boli štyria. Okrem toho, vôbec tých ľudí nepoznali a nezdala sa jej myšlienka, že si len tak niekoho pustia k sebe. Nepotrebovali niekoho, kto by ich mohol ohroziť. Lenže zároveň sa v nej ozvala aj jej ľudská stránka. Jo nemusela poskytnúť útočisko ani jej. Nemusela jej vtedy v lese pomôcť a Becca ani nechcela pomyslieť na to, čo by s ňou bolo, keby sa tam neobjavila a nezachránila jej život.

Ticho sa predlžovalo. Jo pomaly sklonila zbraň a zastrčila ju do puzdra. „Iba pár kilometrov odtiaľto je Clarkesville."

„Boli sme tam," povedal jej muž.

„Nenašli ste tam nič, v čom by sa dala bezpečne prečkať zima?" opýtala sa Becca a nadvihla obočie. Niečo jej na tom nehralo. Ak boli v meste, prečo odtiaľ odišli? Tam mali teraz predsa väčšiu šancu na prežitie.

„Nebolo to tam bezpečné. Všade boli tie príšery," odvetila jej žena.

Príšery, ktoré pre nich nemohli byť veľkou hrozbou, pretože zima ich spomalila.

„Prosím, sľubujeme, že vám nebudeme na ťarchu. Čokoľvek nám poviete, aby sme urobili, urobíme. Nebudeme robiť problémy!"

Becca odvrátila zrak od blondínky a pozrela sa na Jo. Pokrčila plecami. „Je to na tebe."

„Najskôr nám ukážte, čo máte v tých batohoch," rozhodla vojačka. Zostala stáť na svojom mieste a pravú ruku mala položenú na pažbe zbrane. Pre Beccu to bol signál, že im má vaky prekutrať ona.

Muž si svoj ruksak zhodil z pliec, položil ho na zem a kľakol s k nemu. Keď ho začal, otvárať, Becca sa k nemu naklonila a vtedy využil muž chvíľku jej nepozornosti. Lakťom jej vrazil rovno do nosa a ona začula nepríjemné a najmä veľmi bolestivé prasknutie. Stratila rovnováhu, zviezla sa na zadok, ale ten chlap očividne precenil rýchlosť Joiných reakcií. Priestorom sa ozvala jediná rana a on padol mŕtvy do snehu. Jeho komplicka sa vydala na útek, ale Becca, ktorá sa už medzitým spamätala, jej podrazila nohy. Ženská sa sklátila na zem ako podťatá a Becca bola okamžite na nej. Vykrútila jej dozadu obe ruky a kolenom ju pritlačila k zemi.

„Ja som to nechcela, ja som to nechcela!" vykrikovala. „To všetko on! On v tom išiel sám!"

„No to určite," zasyčala Becca a obzrela sa za seba. Jo k nej vzápätí podišla a neprestala mieriť na ženu.

„Nechaj ju ísť," povedala jej.

Becca na ňu neveriacky vyvalila oči. „To myslíš vážne?"

Jo pokrčila plecami. „Pozri sa na ňu, aj tak dlho nevydrží."

Hoci sa jej vôbec nechcelo, pustila jej ruky a zliezla z nej. Blondína sa vyškriabala na nohy, obzrela sa na ne a začala rýchlo utekať. Becca počkala, kým sa žena stratí v lese, až potom vrhla pohľad na mŕtvolu pri svojich nohách. Z rany po guľke vytekala horúca krv a okolo jeho hlavy sfarbovala sneh dočervena.

„Prepáč," zašomrala Becca, „posrala som to. Nemala som sa k nemu zohýbať. Nemyslela som si, že zaútočí."

„Vždy očakávaj, že zaútočia. Vždy očakávaj to najhoršie, lebo tak ťa nemôže nič prekvapiť." Jo k nej podišla chytila ju za bradu a prezerala si jej poranený nos. Krvácal a bol mierne nakrivo, čo bol znak toho, že bol zlomený. Pozrela sa jej do očí. „Vždy buď pripravená."

Becca prikývla, Jo ju bez varovania chytila za nos a napravila jej ho. Beccin výkrik sa niesol po celom parkovisku. „Doriti!" zakvílila. „Bolí to ako hovädo. Došľaka! To si ma nemohla upozorniť?!" zjapala po nej.

„Nepovedala som ti práve, že máš vždy očakávať to najhoršie?" Zohla sa a zodvihla ruksak, ktorý zostal ležať na zemi. „Poďme to naložiť a vypadnime. Na vyprázdnenie toho nákladiaka sa vykašlime. Ak patrili k nejakej skupine, nebola by som rada, keby nás tu s ním našli."

„Tak si tej ženskej nemala dovoliť odísť," odvrkla, ale poslúchla ju a kráčala za ňou k džípu. „A je po mojom peknom nose," zašomrala.

 **ooOoo**

Becca sedela na zemi pri starej pohovke, nohy mala natiahnuté pred sebou a vyškrabovala zvyšky mäsovej konzervy. S pôžitkom si vložila lyžicu do úst a usmiala sa pre seba. Už dávno sa zotmelo, v kozube plápolal oheň a v chate bolo príjemne teplo.

„Čo nos?" opýtala sa jej zrazu Jo, vstala z pohovky a vzala jej z ruky prázdnu konzervu aj s lyžicou.

Becca sa zamračila a končekmi prstov sa dotkla zlomeného nosa. Jo jej ho po príchode do chaty zafixovala náplasťou, ale to bolo jediné, čo mohla urobiť. „Bolí."

„Chceš tabletku?"

„Nie," odvetila jej, jej hlas lemovalo prekvapenie. Ani pri tých najhorších zraneniach, ktoré sa jej pošťastili pri tréningu, jej nikdy neponúkla nič proti bolesti. „Bola by si ich sem vzala?" spýtala sa potichu. „Myslím, keby ma nenapadli."

Jo sa vrátila späť, hodila sa na pohovku a pritiahla si nohy pod seba. „Pravdepodobne nie."

„Prečo nie?"

„Pretože klamali. Neverím, že by v meste ako je Clarkesville nenašli jediný dom, v ktorom by sa mohli aspoň načas usadiť. A to, že sa to tam hemžilo chodcami, je tiež hovadina. Je zima, nemohlo ich tam byť až toľko aktívnych, aby ich to ohrozilo."

Becca prikývla. Jej skrslo v hlave to isté podozrenie. „Dúfala som v to. Možno je to odo mňa sebecké, ale je to tu príliš malé pre skupinu štyroch ľudí. A okrem toho nemala som z nich dobrý pocit."

„Áno, no, rozhodli to za nás."

„Hm. Myslíš, že tá blondína prežila?"

Jo si odfrkla. „Pochybujem. Ak ju nezabije nejaký neškodný nemŕtvy, tak ju určite zabije zima."

„Hm," zašomrala na odpoveď. „Zoberiem si prvú hliadku, nie som unavená."

„Fajn. Vieš, premýšľala som a keď sa zima skonči, mali by sme sa ísť pozrieť do tej väznice."

Becca stuhla a rýchlo sa k nej otočila. Oči mala rozšírené prekvapením. Odkiaľ sa to, dopekla, vzalo? „Do väznice? Myslím, že toto sme už spolu prebrali."

Jo si povzdychla. „Áno, ale situácia sa zmenila. Keď sme nemuseli kúriť, nepotrebovali sme ani toľko hliadkovať. Ktokoľvek môže zacítiť alebo uvidieť dym, preto musíme byť neustále v strehu. Sotva sa poriadne vyspíme, Becca, takto to ďalej nemôže pokračovať."

Becca zaťala zuby. Odvrátila sa od nej a zízala do ohňa. „Tak prečo teda nejdeme hneď?" nahnevane sa opýtala.

„Je to príliš ďaleko a my nemáme dostatok benzínu, aby sme sa tam dostali. Zvyšok cesty by sme museli ísť pešo a predpokladám, že by sme skôr zamrzli, ako sa tam dostali."

„Takže ty vieš, kde to je?" šokovane zvolala Becca. „Nikdy si sa mi o tom nezmienila!"

„A ty si sa ma nikdy neopýtala, či to viem."

„Súhlasíš, teda?" ozvala sa po chvíli ticha Jo a Becca prevrátila oči, hoci bola otočená chrbtom k nej, a Jo ju nemohla vidieť.

„Naozaj potrebuješ môj súhlas?" opýtala sa s nadvihnutým obočím. „Obe dobre vieme, že to urobíš, či už budem súhlasiť alebo nie."

„To je síce pravda," priznala, „ale nerada by som ťa tam vliekla nasilu. Okrem toho viem, že tam chceš ísť. Hovoríš síce, že nie, ale v kútiku duše to chceš, iba sa bojíš."

Becca na chvíľu zmeravela prekvapením, že ju Jo tak dobre odhadla, ale potom sa prinútila uvoľniť. „Bojím?! A čoho?"

„Že tvoje obavy sa naplnia a všetci sú mŕtvi. Že ich ten chlapík z toho mesta pozabíjal."

„Čo je viac než pravdepodobné. A ak sa to stalo, tak sa buď sám nasťahoval do väznice, alebo ju zničil. Takže nechápem, prečo trváš na tom, aby sme tam išli."

„A ja zase nechápem, prečo na tom ty netrváš. Strachu treba čeliť, utekať pred ním nie je riešenie! Pozri, neviem, ako si sa odtiaľ dostala preč, ale viem, že na tých ľuďoch tam ti záleží. Vidím to na tebe zakaždým, keď sa mi podarí prinútiť ťa hovoriť o nich, takže to asi neboli zlí ľudia. A ak si ich mala naozaj rada, nechceš vedieť, čo sa s nimi stalo? Možno to prežili. Možno sú stále tam."

„Ak prežili, prečo ma ešte nenašli? Prečo ma nešli hľadať?"

„Naozaj dúfam, že nie si taká naivná, Becca."

Nechápavo sa na ňu pozrela.

„Aká je šanca, že by ťa našli, keď si od nich tak ďaleko? Ak nevedia, kam si mala namierené, tak je to ako hľadať ihlu v kope sena. Alebo to vedeli?"

„Áno. Teda nie... je to komplikované."

„A to má čo znamenať?"

„Myslíš si, že si tu pred tebou teraz vylejem srdce?" vyštekla.

„Musíš to zo seba dostať. Myslíš si, že nevidím, že ťa to trápi?"

„Nevieš nič."

„Tak mi o tom povedz."

Becca si sťažka povzdychla. Vedela byť tvrdohlavá, keď chcela, Jo bola stokrát tvrdohlavejšia. A začala premýšľať nad tým, či možno nemá pravdu. Možno o tom naozaj potrebuje hovoriť a dostať zo seba všetky svoje pochybnosti.

„Dostala som sa k tej skupine pred pár mesiacmi. Bola to náhoda, jeden z nich – Daryl – ma pri love omylom postrelil. Šípom, nie guľkou. Mal kušu," vysvetlila, nedokázala sa ubrániť letmému úsmevu. Jo nadvihla obočie. „Ošetrili ma a dovolili mi s nimi zostať. Najprv sme sa len tak pretĺkali, až sme konečne našli niečo, čo by mohlo byť dlhodobé – väznicu. Vyčistili sme ju a hoci sme utŕžili nejaké straty, vyzeralo to, že sa veci obracajú k lepšiemu."

„Koľko vás bolo v skupine?"

„Na začiatku... jedenásť. No a potom sa na scéne ukázal Guvernér, už som ti o ňom a o Woodbury hovorila. Zajal Maggie a Glenna. Išli sme ich vyslobodiť a vrátili sme sa aj s Darylovým starším bratom, ktorého už všetci považovali za strateného alebo mŕtveho. Merle bol... bol hovädo. Mal nevymáchanú papuľu a spôsoby barového ožrana. Neštítil sa skoro ničoho a bol Guvernérovou pravou rukou. Lenže svojho brata mal rád a Guvernér mu už aj tak neveril. Keď sa Rick – náš vodca – pokúsil vyjednať mier, Guvernér mu dal ponuku. Mal mu dať Michonne, to je žena, ktorá bola kedysi vo Woodbury, ale potom utiekla a pomohla nám nájsť Glenna s Maggie. Zabila Guvernérovu dcéru. On by nás na oplátku nechal na pokoji. Rick to zvažoval, ale napokon si to rozmyslel," zhlboka si povzdychla. „Lenže Merle s tým nesúhlasil. Vedel, že my sme Darylova nová rodina a on to tam preňho chcel zachrániť. Vieš, oni dvaja na tom vtedy neboli veľmi dobre, a v podstate sa tak chcel u neho vykúpiť. Chcel, aby mu Daryl odpustil a myslel si, že keď udrží ľudí vo väznici nažive, tak to dosiahne. Lenže svoj nesúhlas s vojnou si nenechal pre seba, a tak keď si to Rick rozmyslel, dával na Michonne pozor."

„A tu sa všetko zvrtlo a išlo do riti. Keď zistil, že ju nezíska, uniesol mňa, pretože so mnou mal Guvernér tiež nevybavené účty. Išiel ma zaviesť do Woodbury namiesto Michonne, ale presvedčila som ho, že sme s Darylom kamaráti a toto by mu neodpustil. Pustil ma a sám sa vybral do mestečka. Bola som vtedy zranená a nemala som okrem jedného noža žiadnu zbraň. Keď som narazila na skupinu mŕtvych, musela som si to obísť cez les a tak ma chytili tí bastardi. Ostatné už vieš."

„Takže preto sa tam nechceš vrátiť? Lebo ťa obetovali?"

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nikto o tom nevedel, Merle to urobil na vlastnú päsť. Nie som na nich kvôli tomu nahnevaná, ale... nenašli ma. Viem, že im hrozila vojna, že sa pripravovali na Guvernéra, ale... Hľadali ma vôbec? Alebo som im nestála ani za pokus?" vyslovila svoje skryté obavy.

„Nechcela si náhodou povedať, či ťa hľadal Daryl?"

Becca sa strhla a vrhla na ňu prekvapený pohľad. Ako to mohla vedieť?

„Ani si si neuvedomila, ako často si ho spomenula," odvetila na jej nevyslovenú otázku. „A keď si dokázala jeho brata presvedčiť, aby ťa kvôli nemu pustil, tak asi medzi vami muselo niečo byť. Okrem toho, prihlúplo sa usmievaš, keď o ňom hovoríš."

„Neusmievam a nebolo," zašomrala. „Možno mohlo byť... ja neviem. Daryl je komplikovaná povaha, človek nikdy nevie, čo si myslí alebo cíti. Najintímnejší moment, ktorý som s ním zažila, bol, keď ma objal, lebo jeden z našej skupiny zomrel. To je všetko. Takže vidíš, že o nejakej romantike medzi nami nemôže byť ani reč."

Keď to hovorila nahlas, cítila sa ešte hlúpejšie, ako keď v duchu lipla na tom jedinom objatí. Ako mohla vedieť, že to urobil, lebo k nej niečo začínal cítiť? Lebo mu na nej záležalo viac ako na zvyšku skupiny? Možno to urobil iba preto, lebo mu jej bolo ľúto.

„Becca," oslovila ju necharakteristicky jemným hlasom, „kým si bola preč, vo väznici sa mohlo udiať čokoľvek. Možno ťa nemohli hľadať. Možno ťa hľadali, ale jednoducho ťa nenašli," dohovárala jej.

„Ja viem. To je to najhoršie, vieš? Že neviem, čo sa stalo," povedala a pokrútila hlavou. „Ale nemôžem si pomôcť. Som nahnevaná, že ma nenašli, že tomu nezabránili."

„To, čo sa ti stalo, nie je ich vina. Nie je to ničia vina, okrem tých bastardov, čo ti to urobili. Jednoducho sa to stalo."

„Ja viem!" zvýšila hlas. „Ale... nedokážem zmeniť, čo cítim. Viem, že to je iracionálne a že je nesprávne viniť ich z toho, ale..." Zhlboka, trasľavo sa nadýchla. Cítila, ako sa jej oči zapĺňajú slzami. „Prajem si, aby som to dokázala ovládať. Ako sa toho zbavím? Ako prestanem byť nahnevaná?"

„Neviem, ale viem, že musíš zistiť, čo sa s nimi stalo. Po zime sa tam pôjdeme pozrieť," povedala rozhodným hlasom nepochybne preto, aby ju odradila od ďalšej argumentácie. Becca to však nemala v úmysle. V žalúdku síce pocítila tiahu, ale zároveň ju zaplavila úľava, že to niekto rozhodol za ňu.

„Chceš počuť pravý dôvod, prečo sa tam nechcem vrátiť?" z ničoho nič vyhŕkla. Prekvapila tým dokonca aj sama seba.

„Hm?" ozvala sa Jo s potláčaným zívnutím.

„Myslím si, že sú všetci mŕtvi. Že ich Guvernér pozabíjal. Ale kým to neviem naisto, môžu byť stále živí. Kým nemám dôkaz, stále _sú_ živí." _Daryl je živý_. Nahnevaným gestom si zotrela jednu zradnú slzu, ktorá jej vykĺzla z oka a poslala Jo do postele. Poobliekala sa a išla hliadkovať na verandu.

V hlave si prehrávala rozhovor s Jo. Cítila sa ako idiot, že tak často myslela práve na Darylovo objatie. Nebolo smutné, že to bolo to najlepšie, čo sa jej stalo za posledného pol roka? Bol to jediný svetlý bod v jej živote a to bolo patetické. Najmä keď si nebola istá, či to pre neho znamenalo tak veľa ako pre ňu. Lenže podľa toho, čo vedela o Darylovi, objatie pre neho musel byť veľký krok. Verila tomu, ale zároveň sa bála, že sa mýli. Záležalo na tom však vôbec? Pravdepodobnosť, že prežili Guvernérov útok bola v jej očiach príliš malá, aby na niečo takéto tak intenzívne myslela. Ako keby bolo možné, že sa s ním ešte niekedy stretne. Neverila, že ak v tomto svete niekoho stratíš, ešte niekedy ho nájdeš.

 **ooOoo**

Becca mala k dispozícii celú škálu nočných môr. Snažila sa pred Jo pôsobiť, že je v poriadku, že to znásilnenie už prekonala, ale v noci na ňu neustále striehli zlé sny, ktoré jej iba zriedkakedy dali pokoj. Veď ako sa dá také niečo hodiť za hlavu? Nevedela, ako na to zabudnúť, ako prestať cítiť pach potu a špiny, ich pokožku na svojej a svoje telo úplne zneuctené.

Strhla sa, prudko otvorila oči a zízala do tmy. Rýchlo dýchala a srdce jej bilo ešte rýchlejšie aj napriek tomu, že sa snažila upokojiť. Zovrela prikrývku, posadila sa a prešla si rukou po čele, aby utrela zvyšky potu. Hoci si bola istá, že spala niekoľko hodín, cítila sa príšerne unavená. Zlé sny ju vyšťavovali psychicky aj fyzicky.

„Znova?" ozvalo sa jej za chrbtom a ona podskočila. Zvrtla sa. Jo sedela na stoličke pri okne a dívala sa von.

„Nemala si ma už zobudiť, aby sme sa vymenili?" opýtala sa jej Becca, len aby nemusela reagovať na jej otázku.

Jo pokrčila plecami. „Vedela som, že sa zobudíš sama."

„Dobre," hlesla a vstala z pohovky, ktorá sa za posledné mesiace stala jej posteľou. „Hneď sa vrátim. Len sa osprchujem, a potom ťa vymením."

Vzala si z police čisté oblečenie, no tesne pred dverami kúpeľne ju zastavil Join hlas. „Zlepší sa to, uvidíš. Len to potrebuje čas."

Becca sa smutne usmiala. „Je viac ako pravdepodobné, že skôr zomriem, než sa to stane."

„Vycvičila som ťa dobre, len tak ľahko ťa niečo nepoloží," odvetila jej. „Preto chcem, aby sme išli do väznice. Nielen kvôli bezpečiu, ale aj preto, že tí ľudia ti môžu pomôcť zabudnúť. Uzdravia ťa."

Odfrkla si. „A čo si zrazu taká starostlivá?" sarkasticky sa spýtala.

„Vždy som taká bola."

„Fakt? Nevyzeralo to tak."

„To preto, že to na teba nefungovalo. Nepamätáš sa? Najskôr som to skúsila podobrotky, ale neviem, či si to vôbec vnímala. Tak som stavila na iný prístup."

„Áno, chladnokrvné správanie a kruté slová," posmešne zo seba vypľula.

„Ale fungovalo to, nie?"

Becca jej odmietla pritakať. Nemala v úmysle ďakovať jej za to. Namiesto toho vošla do kúpeľne, strhla zo seba prepotené veci a vošla do sprchy. Potrebovala zo seba zmyť aj tie posledné zvyšky potu a zlého sna.

 **ooOoo**

Becca sa sklonila a vyhla sa tak Joinej bolestivej pravačke. Ani cez zimu jej s tréningom nedala pokoj. Urobili v obývacej časti miesto, aby nezničili aj to málo nábytku, ktoré tam mali.

„Takže, ako to je s tým tvojím manželom?" dychčiac sa jej opýtala.

„Exmanželom," opravila ju Jo a znova na ňu zaútočila. Becca však odskočila dozadu a vyhla sa jej.

„Tak exmanželom," prevrátila oči.

„Radšej by si sa mala sústrediť na boj," poradila jej a vzápätí dostala Becca poriadnu ranu do rebier. Zaspätkovala, zalapala po dychu a poriadne zanadávala. „Vidíš?"

Jo jej nedala vydýchnuť, ale zaútočila ešte urputnejšie. Netrvalo dlho a Becca ležala na chrbte pokrytá budúcimi modrinami. Civela na strop a rukou naštvane treskla do podlahy.

„Dočerta! Ešte stále mi dokážeš nakopať zadok!"

Jo sa na ňu uškrnula. „Hovorila som ti, že sa máš sústrediť," povedala, načiahla k nej ruku a pomohla jej vstať. Becca sa hodila na pohovku odtlačenú ku stene a oprela sa.

„Ešte si mi neodpovedala."

Jo si odfrkla. „Načo chceš vôbec vedieť o mojom mužovi?"

„Ja som ti povedala o väznici. Je iba fér, aby si mi to vrátila. Úprimnosť za úprimnosť, nie?" vyzvala ju. „Tak ako sa stal tvojím ex?"

„Som rozvedená už sedem rokov," s povzdychom povedala. „Bola som vtedy povolaná na misiu do Iraku. Po ôsmich mesiacoch mi strelili do ruky a zlomili mi ju. Samozrejme, poslali ma domov. Chcela som Kyla prekvapiť, tak som mu nepovedala, že sa vraciam, ale namiesto toho on prekvapil mňa. Keď som vošla do nášho domu, v spálni si to rozdával s nejakou štetkou."

Becca na ňu vyvalila oči. „Páni, to je hajzel!"

„Snažil sa to ešte pár mesiacov urovnať, ale ja som ho nechcela ani vidieť. Krátko na to sme sa rozviedli. Našťastie, deti sme nemali, takže to bolo o to jednoduchšie."

„Myslíš, že by mohol byť ešte nažive?"

Jo pokrčila plecami a vzala z poličky na kuchynskej linke dve fazuľové konzervy. „Neviem, ale pochybujem o tom. Ak by prežil, určite by sa snažil dostať sem, keďže v meste spočiatku nebolo bezpečné zostať."

Becca mlčky pokrčila plecami a chvíľu ju sledovala, ako otvorila konzervy a ich obsah vyliala do malého hrnca. „Teraz ľutujem, že som sa na to pýtala," zašomrala.

Jo cez plece na ňu zaksichtila. „Je to môj _ex_. Očakávala si snáď šťastný príbeh?"

 **ooOoo**

Pomaly sa otepľovalo a Becca začínala pociťovať nervozitu. Stála pred stenou, na ktorú Jo nakreslila ich provizórny kalendár. Odkedy bola prinútená opustiť väznicu, prešlo 173 dní. Bolo to takmer šesť mesiacov. Pol roka. Pripadalo jej, ako keby odvtedy prešiel celý život.

Keď im došli zásoby, rozhodli sa skúsiť svoje šťastie po tretíkrát a zájsť do toho istého Wallmartu, ktorý presliedili už predtým. Mali vedieť, že šťastie ich jedného dňa opustí. S oteplením začali ožívať aj nemŕtvi. Vyzeralo to zle, už keď vošli na parkovisko, kde sa ich obšmietalo viac, než by oni dve mohli zvládnuť. Potom si všimli porozbíjané okná na obchode, porozhadzované potraviny na chodníku pred budovou a keď sa priblížili, zvuk džípu vylákal chodcov zo supermarketu.

Becca sa znechutene zaškľabila. „Došľaka, sú aj dnu. Je to tu ako v poondenom Resident Evil. Bolo to príliš dobré na to, aby to vydržalo donekonečna."

„Navyše to vyzerá tak, že už tu pred nami niekto bol. Pravdepodobne viac skupín," povedala a ukázala prstom na jedno rozbité okno. „Pozri dnu, takto vyrabované to tam predtým nebolo."

„Musíme ísť niekam inam. Nejaké návrhy?"

Jo sa zvrtla na parkovisku, zrazila pár zhnitých potvor a vracala sa po bočnej ceste na hlavnú. „Skúsme ten Clarkesville, je najbližšie."

„Mali by sme niekde zohnať benzín, nie? Snáď po ceste budú nejaké odstavené autá, ktoré ešte nebudú mať prázdnu nádrž."

„Uvidíme."

Keď dorazili do mesta, Jo odstavila auto na jednej z množstva ciest na predmestí. Kedysi upravené domy, ktoré realitným agentom určite parádne vynášali, boli zdevastované takmer na nepoznanie. Autá roztrúsené po ulici neboli v o nič lepšom stave. Vyzeralo to tam prázdne, iba kde-tu sa obšmietalo pár nemŕtvych. Becca vyskočila z auta a zatresla za sebou dvere. Sledovala, ako Jo vybrala prázdne bandasky a tenkú gumovú hadicu.

„Pôjdem nájsť benzín, ty sa poobzeraj po domoch, či tam nenájdeš niečo užitočné."

„Je múdre rozdeliť sa?"

Jo sa okolo seba poobzerala. „Vyzerá to tu pokojne. Keby sa niečo zvrtlo, zapískaj."

„Neviem pískať."

Jo prevrátila oči. „Tak zakrič."

Becca prikývla, vzala si z auta prázdny vak a s mačetou v ruke, ktorá bola jej najnovší úlovok, sa vybrala k najbližšiemu domu. V oblasti, ktorú nepoznali, nebolo múdre používať zbrane, ak nemali tlmiče. Nevedeli, odkiaľ sa na ne môže vynoriť skupina chodcov, ktorú prilákali výstrely. V prvých dvoch domoch nenašla nič, a tak pomaly postupovala po ulici, ale dala si záležať na tom, aby sa príliš nevzdialila od zaparkovaného džípu. Vošla do jedného z radových poschodových domov a pozorovala úpadok, ktorý tam vládol. Prechádzala po mŕtvolne tichých izbách, prekračovala rozbitý a popadaný nábytok, sledovala špinavé steny a zaprášenú podlahu. Niekedy, keď sa pozerala na to, ako veľmi sa svet zmenil, aký je zničený, bolo jej z toho neuveriteľne smutno. Vošla do obývačky a jej pohľad sa zameral na knihy, ktoré ležali porozhadzované na koberci pred krbom. Kvokla si a prezrela si pár titulov, ktoré jej nič nehovorili, až narazila na kompletnú sadu románov od Jane Austinovej. Pousmiala sa a napchala knihy do vaku. Vedela, že knihy nie sú priorita, ale dosiaľ aj tak nič nenašla.

Keď prešli celú ulicu, Becca nemala nič okrem kníh a Jo sa podarilo zohnať iba štvrť jednej bandasky. Pokračovali po okolitých uliciach, až sa začalo stmievať. Usúdili, že najrozumnejšie bude prespať v jednom z domov. Zabezpečili všetky okná a zatarasili zadné dvere, aby sa dalo dnu dostať iba jednou cestou. Na prízemí na zábradlí na schodoch pripevnili špagáty s prázdnymi plechovkami, aby ich upozornili, keby sa náhodou nejaký nemŕtvy dostal dnu, a vyšli na poschodie. Becca vliezla do postele v jednej z izieb a vytiahla z batohu Northangerské opátstvo. Čítala, kým jej to zachádzajúce slnko dovolilo, a potom sa obe uložili spať.

Na druhý deň sa im podarilo naraziť na malé potraviny, ale okrem dvoch vreciek cestovín, ktoré našli spadnuté za regálom, nemali šťastie. Becca sa sklamane vrátila do auta a zamračene sledovala okolité rodinné domy. Keďže v predchádzajúci deň skoro nič nenašli, rozhodli sa odísť z predmestia a skúsiť šťastie bližšie k centru mesta. Jazdili, až kým v diaľke neuvideli rozľahlý autobazár. Periférnym videním zachytila na Joinej tvári malý úsmev.

„Toto je lepšie."

„Mohlo by tam byť dostatok benzínu," súhlasila Becca.

Oplotený areál nebol zatvorený. Brána bola dokorán roztvorená a autá, ktoré boli kedysi navoňané a nablýskané, teraz zapadli prachom a špinou. Úhľadné rady, v ktorých boli predtým zaparkované, boli nenávratne preč.

„Máme iba jednu hadicu," pripomenula jej Becca, keď vystupovala z auta a išla vziať prázdne bandasky. „Budeme sa striedať. Jedna bude hľadať a druhá bude dávať pozor. Hm?"

Jo prikývla na súhlas, ani sa neobťažovala odpovedať jej. Vzala od nej bandasky a hadicu a ju poslala vyštverať sa na auto a sledovať okolie.

Bol to dlhý a nudný proces. Väčšina áut bola úplne prázdna alebo tam zostalo iba zanedbateľné množstvo. Po hodine sa vymenili a na Joine miesto sa postavila Becca.

„Vyzerá to, že je to tu bezpečné," povedala Jo a rozhliadal sa okolo seba. „Za poslednú hodinu sme nevideli ani jedného tuláka."

Becca k nej spýtavo vzhliadla.

„Pôjdem sa pozrieť do budovy. V kancelárskych priestoroch by mohol byť aspoň zásobník vody a v tej druhej časti je asi dielňa. Mohlo by tam byť niečo užitočné."

Nečakala na jej odpoveď, jednoducho sa rozbehla naprieč areálom pomedzi autá a stratila sa v presklenej časti budovy. Nevedela, koľko času prešlo medzi tým, kedy Jo odišla a príšerným výkrikom, ktorý jej trhal uši, nasledovaným ohromným treskotom. Becca okamžite pustila bandasku, schmatla mačetu, ktorá sa jej hompálala na boku a bežala za Jo. Zvnútra sa ozvali výstrely a jej zovrelo hruď. Preletela rozbitými sklenenými dverami a vošla dnu.

„Jo?" zvolala, jej hlas prezrádzal strach. „Jo!"

A potom to počula. Tlmené chrčanie a šúchanie nôh o podlahu a ďalší výstrel. Rýchlo prešla okolo vysokého recepčného pultu a vošla do dverí, ktoré viedli do zadnej miestnosti. Preskočila prevrhnutý regál a stoličku a otvorila ďalšie dvere.

„Jo!" vykríkla. Vošla do dielne a zalapala po dychu. Ležala na zemi zakliesnená pod autom a okolo nej ležali traja chodci s prestrelenými hlavami.

„Jo," zavzlykala Becca. Bežala k nej, hodila sa na kolená a rozšírenými očami zízala na Joine nohy zaseknuté pod tmavomodrým sedanom. Jej rifle už boli nasiaknuté krvou. „Dostanem ťa odtiaľ. Dostanem ťa odtiaľ!" horúčkovito opakovala, snažiac sa držať pod kontrolou nával paniky. Chystala sa vstať, ale zastavila ju Joina ruka.

„Nie," vytisla zo seba chrapľavým hlasom, „to nie je treba."

„Čo myslíš tým, že to nie je treba?!" napoly nahnevane, napoly hystericky vyhŕkla a porúčkovito sa okolo seba obzerala, hľadajúc ovládanie zdvižného mechanizmu, aby z nej to auto dostala preč.

„Becca, počúvaj!" naliehala.

Zvrtla sa k nej, oči mala naplnené nepreliatymi slzami. „Dostanem ťa odtiaľ! Nechápem, ako to môžeš len tak vzdať."

„Pozri," zašepkala, naklonila hlavu na stranu a odkryla Becce veľkú červenú masu surového mäsa vykúkajúcu spoza natrhnutej pokožky. Jo bola pohryznutá.

„Nie. Nie!" Slzy sa preliali cez okraj a boli nezastaviteľné. „Nie," opakovala stále dokola. Sedela na pätách, kývala sa dopredu-dozadu a krútila hlavou. „Všetci zomierajú. Pete, skupina vo väznici, Daryl... ty. Všetci okolo mňa zomierajú."

Pocítila na kolene dotyk. Jo ju chvíľu jemne pohládzala, no potom ju chytila za zápästie, aby si vydobyla jej pozornosť. „Musíš ma zabiť."

Becca sa jej zadívala do očí a naprázdno otvorila ústa.

„Musíš to urobiť."

„Nemôžem," naliehavo zašepkala, no napriek tomu jej hlas znel zlomene.

„Ak to neurobíš, premením sa. A ty vieš, čo si o tých sráčoch myslím. Musíš to urobiť. Pre mňa."

Beccin pohľad zaletel k jej nohám. „Ako veľmi ťa to bolí?"

Jo sa na ňu usmiala. „Skoro to necítim."

Rozhodla sa nekomentovať jej lož. Obe vedeli, že by sa k bolesti nikdy nepriznala. „Neviem, či to dokážem urobiť."

„Dokážeš," povedala rozhodným hlasom bez jedinej štipky pochybností. „A nebudeš sa kvôli tomu obviňovať. Nezabíjaš ma, pretože už som mŕtva. Iba mi zabrániš premeniť sa." Načiahla sa po svojej zbrani, ktorá ležala pri Beccinej ruke a natisla jej ju do lona. Becca si ju vzala a tupo na ňu zízala, kým jej po lícach kĺzali slzy.

„Musíš mi niečo sľúbiť. Hneď, ako to bude možné, keď sa ti podarí získať dostatok paliva, pôjdeš do väznice. Viem, že sa bojíš toho, čo tam nájdeš, ale musíš to urobiť. Nesmieš zostať sama. Nikto to v tomto svete nevydrží dlho sám." Namáhavo preglgla a navlhčila si pery. „Musíš zistiť, či sú nažive, inak ťa to bude navždy zožierať. A keby neboli, nájdi si skupinu. Nezostávaj sama, Becca."

Prikývla. Pery sa jej chveli a črty tváre sa od plaču skrútili do nepeknej masky. „Zachránila si mi život," zachrapčala cez stisnuté hrdlo. „Zachránila si mi dušu. Nikdy na teba nezabudnem, Jo." Zhlboka sa nadýchla, vzala jej zbraň a omráčene si uvedomila, že sa jej chveje ruka. Ľavačku jej položila na hlavu a pohládzala jej vlasy. „Zavri oči. Mysli na niečo pekné."

Keď ju Jo poslúchla. Becca jej priložila pištoľ k zátylku.

„Ďakujem."

Stlačila spúšť.


	14. Chapter 14

Nevedela, ako dlho sedela vedľa Jo, než konečne nabrala dostatok síl na to, aby sa postavila a začala znova fungovať. Podarilo sa jej nájsť ovládač, ale keď stlačila zelený gombík a autom to vôbec nepohlo, uvedomila si, aký idiot bola. Elektrina nefungovala už skoro rok. Od zlosti vrazila rukou do boku auta a šťavnato zanadávala, keď jej dlaňou prebleskla bolesť. Chcela ju vziať so sebou. Chcela jej pri chate vykopať hrob a pochovať ju na mieste, ktoré poznala. Zaslúžila si byť pochovaná!

Zotrela si z tváre zvyšky sĺz a vrátila sa von k bandaskám pohodeným na zemi. Naložila ich do auta, zatresla dvere a posadila sa na miesto vodiča. Nevedela, kto naštartoval a riadil auto, ale ona to byť nemohla. Prešla skoro tridsať kilometrov, keď prudko stupila na brzdu a zastavila v strede cesty. Oprela sa o operadlo, zaklonila hlavu a trasľavo vydýchla.

Nemalo sa to stať. Ako mohla ešte včera čítať Jane Austinovú a pritom počúvať z vedľajšej miestnosti Joino tiché chrápanie? Ako sa s ňou mohla iba pred niekoľkými hodina rozprávať? Ako tu mohla zrazu nebyť?

Zúrivo rozrazila dvere auta, vyletela z neho a vošla medzi neďaleké stromy. Nedokázala to v sebe udržať. Predklonila sa, zhlboka sa nadýchla a z celej sily zajačala. Neprestala kričať, kým sa k nej nezačali z niekoľkých strán približovať chodci. Vytiahla mačetu, bez rozmyslu sa na nich vrhla, ale keď ich zabila päť, zistila, že ich je príliš veľa na to, aby ich zvládla. Zvrtla sa a bežala k autu.

 **ooOoo**

Prečítala všetkých šesť kníh a skoro úplne jej došli zásoby, než vôbec začala zvažovať, že splní sľub, ktorý dala Jo a vyberie sa do väznice. Roztiahla na stole mapu a snažila sa spomenúť si, kde jej Jo ukázala, že sa nachádza väznica. Zbalila si do vaku oblečenie, vodu a všetko zvyšné jedlo hodila do džípu. Do druhej veľkej tašky nahádzala toľko munície, koľko bude schopná odniesť, keď spotrebuje všetok benzín, čo sa nevyhnutne stane, a bude musieť pokračovať pešo. Keď sa to konečne po viac než troch hodinách šoférovania stalo, bolo tesne pred západom slnka a nemalo zmysel pokračovať ďalej. Zišla z cesty a dostala sa autom čo najbližšie k stromom. Rozhodla sa tam prečkať noc a ráno vyraziť po svojich.

Uprostred noci ju zobudilo búchanie. Strhla sa, okamžite vyrazila do sedu a vytiahla nôž, ktorý mala vždy po ruke. Pozrela sa cez okno a prázdnym pohľadom zízala na pokrivenú siluetu na druhej strane. Siapala sa na auto a agresívne na ňu syčala. Becca si sťažka povzdychla, prešla si rukou po tvári, nahnevane zanadávala. Stiahla okienko a vrazila nôž tej beštii rovno do oka.

Podarilo sa jej ešte na pár hodín zaspať, ale keď začalo vychádzať slnko, prebudilo ju otravné čvirikanie vtákov. Pomaly, sústredene zjedla dve energetické tyčinky, napila sa a pobalila si veci. Vyliezla z auta a rozložila na kapote mapu. Väznica by už nemala byť ďaleko.

Kráčala bez prestávky niekoľko hodín. Bolo poludnie a slnko už mala nad hlavou, keď v diaľke zazrela zlovestný šedočierny kúdoľ dymu. Zastala. Presne tým smerom bola väznica. Cítila, ako sa jej zvýšil tep. Potlačila túžbu rozbehnúť sa tým smerom, pretože vedela, že to bolo ešte príliš ďaleko a donútila sa pokračovať v doterajšom tempe. Než sa k budove priblížila, trvalo jej to niekoľko hodín a keď ju už mala na dohľad, podvolila sa nutkaniu a napriek únave sa rozbehla v ústrety svojmu bývalému domovu. Po niekoľkých minútach prudko zastala, predklonila sa, rukami sa oprela o kolená a dychčala. Do nosa jej vrážal štipľavý pach. Brána do väznice bola roztvorená dokorán a celý areál bol zaplnený chodcami. Dve strážne veže horeli, oplotenie bolo na viacerých miestach strhnuté a na jej obrovský úžas v diaľke pri budove uvidela tank, z ktorého síce už nešľahali plamene, ale stále sa z neho dymilo.

Becca sa vyčerpane zviezla na kolená, objala sa v páse a nedokázala zadržať srdcervúce vzlyky. Nebol tam nikto iba chodci. Všetci boli preč. Všetci boli mŕtvi. Daryl bol mŕtvy.

Zostala sama.

Ani nevedela, ako alebo kedy sa konečne zodvihla a doplazila sa do lesa. Vošla do bezpečia stromov a pomaly kráčala preč. Slzy jej skresľovali videnie, párkrát sa potkla a spadla, ale zakaždým sa zdvihla a pokračovala až do doby, keď sa už nevládala postaviť. Ostala ležať schúlená pri strome a nechala slzy voľne stekať po tvári. V hrudi mala dieru, ktorá bolela viac, než čokoľvek, čo doteraz zažila. Ako sa to mohlo stať? Čo sa vlastne, dopekla, stalo? Guvernér ich plánoval napadnúť pred skoro pol rokom, tak kto spravil toto? A ako sa tí ľudia vôbec dostali k tanku? Vyzeralo to tam tak zničene, že si nedovolila dúfať, že by niekto mohol prežiť a hmýrilo sa to tam príliš veľkým množstvom tulákov, aby mohla prehľadať areál a budovu a presvedčiť sa o tom.

Ležala tam a nariekala aspoň hodinu, ak nie oveľa dlhšie, než sa prinútila znova sa postaviť a kráčala až takmer do západu slnka. Spravila si provizórne táborisko, založila malý oheň a nemo doň civela. Zvalila sa na zem, pritiahla si pod hlavu batoh a pred očami sa jej premietali tváre. Rick, Carl, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Carol... DARYL. Aký zmysel malo pokračovať? Kam mala ísť? Čo mala teraz robiť? Zhlboka, trasľavo sa nadýchla, aby ovládla ďalšiu vlnu vzlykov, ktoré sa drali von. Nezvládla to však.

Ráno ju prebralo šuchotanie. Strhla sa, vyskočila na nohy a vytasila mačetu. Keď sa spoza kríkov vynorili dvaja chodci, so zatnutými zubami sa k nim pohla, no zastavila sa, akonáhle ich nasledovali ďalší a ďalší. Rýchlo schmatla všetky svoje veci a vydala sa na útek. Bezcieľne putovala lesom, najedla sa, na chvíľu si oddýchla, potom znova kráčala a utáborila sa. A potom zase. Bol to nikdy sa nekončiaci kolotoč vedúci nikam. Najskôr zvažovala, že sa vráti naspäť do chaty, ale tá bola príliš ďaleko. Rozhodla sa preskúmať najskôr okolie a dúfať, že nájde niečo lepšie. A ak nie, mohla skúsiť vrátiť sa do chaty.

Dni boli jednotvárne a nudné, narušené iba občasnými skupinami chodcov, ktorých buď zvládla zabiť, alebo pred nimi utiekla. Zopárkrát mala na mále, ale vždy sa jej podarilo vyviaznuť. Jej zabehnutý kolobeh sa pretrhol vo chvíli, keď sa dostala k železničnej trati, ktorá sa tiahla cez les. Rozhodla sa kráčať pozdĺž nej, až narazila na amatérsky vyrobenú tabuľu.

 _Azyl pre všetkých. Komunita pre všetkých, ktorí prežili_ , mlčky čítala. Pod tabuľou bola pripevnená mapa, na ktorej bolo čiernou bodkou vyznačené jediné miesto. Terminus. Becca nemusela dlho premýšľať.

Trvalo jej ďalšie tri dni, kým sa priblížila k tomu samozvanému útočisku. Nebolo to až tak dávno, čo by s úľavou na duši a dôverčivosťou v srdci bežala rovno k hlavnej bráne a prosila o pomoc, hoci teraz sa jej to zdalo ako úplne iný život. Teraz bola múdrejšia. Nedôverovať ju naučil nielen život, ale aj Jo. Zišla z koľajníc a vnorila sa do lesa. K Terminusu sa ani nepriblíži, kým nebude vedieť, čo sú tam za ľudia a či je to tam vôbec bezpečné. Streľba, ktorú z ničoho nič začula v diaľke, jej potvrdila, že opatrnosť bola dobrá taktika. Čo najtichšie pokračovala lesom. Bolo viac ako pravdepodobné, že mali naokolo hliadky a bola by nerada, keby ju tam objavili skôr, než stihne zistiť, o čo tam šlo a prečo sa tam strieľalo.

„Ak to urobíš, si v tom sám," začula zrazu tlmený ženský hlas. Okamžite sa ukryla za stromy. Vykukla spoza kmeňa, ale zatiaľ nevidela nič okrem akejsi chajdy, ktorá bola pár metrov pred ňou. Čupla si a načúvala.

Šťuknutie. „To mi predsa nemusíš hovoriť," povedal muž. Šťuknutie.

Ten zvuk, to bola vysielačka. Becca to vedela, aj keď ho nemohla vidieť. Zatiaľ sa neodvážila priblížiť k chatrči, ale rozhodla sa ju v dostatočnej vzdialenosti obísť ku vchodu.

„Alexa to ani nenapadlo. Ja som ale vedel, že tá ženská s mečom bude malér. Vyzerá ako zbraň so zbraňou."

„Vždy bol lajdák," odvetila žena z vysielačky.

„No a chcem klobúk toho chalana, až s ním skončia."

Klobúk toho chalana? Mohol by to byť Carl? Bolo to vôbec možné? Beccino srdce poskočilo a rozbehlo sa opreteky. Pridala do kroku, hoci riskovala, že bude natoľko hlučná, aby ju ten muž počul. Potom k nej však doľahol nový hlas a ona si uvedomila, že ho pozná.

„Neskús to stlačiť. Polož to."

„Toto snáď nie je nutné. Je tu miesto, kde sú všetci vítaní."

„Drž hubu!" odvetil muž s hlbokým hlasom.

Becca ešte viac pridala do kroku a keď ich konečne uvidela, nemohla uveriť vlastným očiam. Naozaj to bola Carol. Vlasy mala dlhšie, než si Becca pamätala, a bola oblečená v dosť zúbožených šatách. Vyzerala vyčerpane, ale bola to na sto percent ona. Malým revolverom mierila na hlavu chlapíkovi v modrej šiltovke, ktorého zrejme predtým počula hovoriť do vysielačky. Po jej ľavici stál statný černoch s dieťaťom na rukách. Becce sa zaplavili oči slzami, pretože jej došlo, že by to mohla byť Judith.

V jej vnútri okamžite ožila nádej. Ak prežili tú katastrofu vo väznici Carol a Judith, a podľa všetkého aj Carl, potom mohli prežiť aj ostatní, nie? Mohol prežiť aj Daryl.

„Sme priatelia toho dievčaťa s mečom a chlapca v klobúku," povedala mu Carol.

Becca vytiahla z puzdra pištoľ a pomaly sa k nim približovala. Namierila na chlapa kľačiaceho na zemi a jemne, aby sa nezľakli, o sebe dala vedieť. „Carol?"

Jej hlava vystrelila dohora. Podľa toho, ako sa jej oči rozšírili v šoku, vedela, že ju ihneď spoznala. Chlapík na kolenách sa načiahol po vysielačke v naivnej viere, že boli natoľko rozptýlené, aby si ho buď nevšimli, alebo nestihli zareagovať.

„Ani na to nepomysli!" vyštekla Becca a prižmúrila naňho oči. Cítila, ako na ňu civí ten statný černoch a vrhla po ňom rýchly zamračený pohľad. „Čo sa tu deje?" spýtala sa.

„Len teraz sme prišli, ale počuli sme ho, ako hovoril do vysielačky o Carlovi a Michonne. Podľa všetkého ich zajali." Carol sa otočila na svojho spoločníka. „Spútaj ho."

Podal jej dieťa, vytiahol z batohu povraz a priblížil sa k chlapovi v šiltovke. Becca od nich odvrátila pohľad a skĺzla ním k dieťaťu v Carolinom náručí. „To je-"

Stroho prikývla. „Áno."

Takže to bola Judith! „A čo ostatní? Videla som väznicu..." Chcela sa toho spýtať o toľko viac, ale vedela, že na to nebola najvhodnejšia chvíľa. Preto si zahryzla do líca a krotila svoju zvedavosť.

„Neviem."

Becca na malú chvíľu sklonila hlavu a zhlboka sa nadýchla. Nesmela prepadať pesimizmu. Ak to prežili oni, mohli to prežiť aj ostatní.

Spútaného chlapa zavliekli do chatrče a kým mu Carol zväzovala nohy, Becca pristúpila k černochovi. „Môžem?" spýtala sa a hlavou kývla k Judith.

Vrhol nerozhodný pohľad na Carol a tá prikývla. „To je v poriadku, Tyreese. Bola s nami vo väznici ešte pred vami."

Keď mal jej požehnanie, podal jej dieťa a Becca si ho od neho so stiahnutým hrdlom vzala. Nemohla uveriť, že tak veľmi vyrástla. Naposledy, keď ju videla, bola ešte úplne maličká, novorodeňa. „Ahoj, drobček," prihovorila sa jej, jej hlas bol zastretý emóciami. „Ty si ale vyrástla! Starala som sa o teba s Beth, keď si sa narodila."

Pritisla si tvár k jej hlávke a na chvíľku zatvorila oči. Ani nevedela pomenovať, čo vlastne cítila, ale vháňalo jej to slzy do očí.

„Napadli nás, preto ich väzníme," začula za sebou a to ju prebralo so sladkého omámenia, ktoré jej spôsobilo dievčatko. Hoci nechcela, podala ju Tyreesovi a otočila sa k chlapovi. Sedel na zemi pri stene a opieral sa o ňu chrbtom. Prehnane žuval žuvačku, cápal ústami a jej to neskutočne liezlo na nervy.

„Napadli?" odfrkla s nadvihnutým obočím. „Prepáč, amigo, ale to ti nezhltneme."

„Koho ešte máte?" chcel vedieť Tyreese. „Poznáš ich mená?"

„Máme iba toho chlapca a samurajku. Iba sme sa bránili!"

Becca k nemu pristúpila, čupla si vedľa neho a posmešne sa uškrnula. „Iba ste sa bránili? Tých ľudí poznám už nejaký piatok a viem, že by vás nenapadli, ak by na to nemali veľmi dobrý dôvod, tak neplytvaj energiou."

„Máme všade vonku ľudí. V šiestich smeroch!"

„A tým chceš povedať čo?" vyprskla. „Len pred minútou si sa nám snažil nahovoriť, že ste nejakí dobráci, ktorých napadli a zrazu sa ideš vyhrážať? Niečo ti poviem, tí tvoji ľudia tam vonku, by sa mali báť nás."

Chlapík pokrútil hlavou. „Nie! Sú tam preto, lebo sa u nás nedávno dosť strieľalo. Na to sú tam vonku tie petardy. Chceme nimi odlákať chodcov a to pomôže aj vám."

„Nepomôže," odvrkla Carol a prehodila si cez plece tašku. Becca sa postavila, prešla okolo nej a oprela sa o zárubňu vchodových dvier. „Teraz mieri k Terminusu celé stádo a my ich vôbec nechceme odlákať. Pomôžu nám."

„Budova je strážená, hneď vás uvidia. Ani sa k nej nepriblížite."

Becca nadvihla obočie. „Chceš sa staviť?"

Obe ženy vyšli z chatrče. Becca nejako vycítila, že ich pôjdu zachrániť ony dve. Tyreese, ako ho oslovila Carol, bol síce vysoký a svalnatý, ale keď sa mu pozrela do očí, videla tam strach a odmietanie. Mohol jej byť viac platný ako Carol, ale zdalo sa, že bol napriek tomu nepoužiteľný.

Becca kývla hlavou na zelenú vojenskú tašku pohodenú vedľa pri chalupe. „Mám tam nejaké zbrane. Musíme si najskôr prezrieť celý areál a vymyslieť plán. Ak hovoril pravdu, nebude to jednoduché."

Carol prikývla na súhlas. „Aj my niečo máme," povedala a ukázala na tašku, ktorú mala prehodenú cez plece.

„Jeho tu chceš nechať?" opýtala sa pre istotu. Jej domnienka mohla byť pokojne mylná, ale ukázalo sa, že nebola, lebo Carol iba pokrútila hlavou.

Becca si povzdychla. „Tak teda poďme."

 **ooOoo**

Areál Teminusu bol veľký a práve preto im blížiaca sa horda chodcov tak veľmi hrala do kariet. Rozhodli sa, že najlepšia a najbezpečnejšia možnosť bola splynúť s nimi. Carol kľačala na zemi, rozdriapala jedného z nemŕtvych a v smradľavých zatuchnutých vnútornostiach ponamáčala dve bundy, ktoré strhli z mŕtvych tiel. Becca nakrčila nos, hnusilo sa jej to, ale nemali na výber.

„Vieš, dosť som sa zmenila," ozvala sa Carol. Becca, ktorá stála vedľa nej, sa z výšky prekvapene zadíval na jej zošedivené vlasy. Celou cestou mlčala, toto boli prvé slová, ktoré medzi nimi padli.

„Hm," zamrmlala. Nemala jej na to čo povedať.

„Naučila som sa bojovať, tak sa nemusíš báť, že by si sa tam vnútri o mňa musela starať," uistila ju.

„Fajn," hlesla Becca a vzala si od nej jednu z búnd. Neochotne si ju obliekla a striasla sa odporom nad pachom, ktorý ju zrazu obklopil. Cítila na sebe Carolin pohľad a podráždene na ňu zagánila. „Čo?" Zdalo sa, že jej niekdajšia averzia voči Carol sa naplno vrátila.

Staršia žena pokrčila plecami. „Nič, len som ťa nikdy nepočula rozprávať tak, ako si sa bavila s tým chlapom."

„Všetci sme sa zmenili nielen ty. Poďme," zavelila, ale zarazila sa, keď zrazu Carol načrela rukami do útrob nehybného tela a tým svinstvom si potrela tvár. Keď sa na ňu spýtavo zadívala, Becca so zhnuseným výrazom odmietla.

Opatrne sa zakrádali lesom. Stúpali do kopca, až sa dostali k oploteniu na vyvýšenine, z ktorej mali výhľad na celý areál Terminusu. Carol si priložila k oku hľadáčik pušky, chvíľu skúmala okolie, a potom ho podala Becce.

„Pozri," ukázala kamsi do diaľky a Becca sa snažila sledovať trasu, ktorú naznačila prstom. Dívala sa na veľkú plechovú nádrž, okolo ktorej sa obšmietalo niekoľko chodcov. Ďalší sa tam blížili z lesa.

„Propán," zamrmlala Becca a sklonila zbraň. Zvrtla sa ku Carol, ktorá vytiahla z tašky ohňostrojovú raketu.

„Streľ do tej nádrže," prikázala jej, zatiaľ čo ona hľadala vo vrecku zapaľovač.

Becca zamierila cez hľadáčik, ale nádrž bola taká veľká, že by musela byť slepá, keby ju netrafila. Okamžite odtiaľ začal unikať plyn. Ešte ani nestihla skloniť pušku a raketa už letela do areálu. Obe sa schúlili do klbka a zakryli si uši. Výbuch, ktorý nasledoval, zatriasol celým okolím. Keď doznel, obe vzali svoje zbrane a bežali dolu svahom k budove. Akonáhle sa dostali na vybetónovaný dvor, splynuli s chodcami. Celá horda sa vďaka hluku valila k budovám, a to ich prinútilo prispôsobiť sa ich pomalému kroku. Obe skrývali svoje zbrane za špinavými bundami, aby si ľudia z Terminusu nevšimli, že nie sú nemŕtve.

Chvíľu a nič nedialo, ale keď sa obyvatelia spamätali, rozpútal sa hotový chaos. Tuláci, ktorí boli blízko výbuchu, vstávali zo zeme, aj keď ich telá pohltili plamene a stali sa z nich chodiace fakle. Ľudia začali vybiehať z budov po zuby ozbrojení a Becce náhle došlo, prečo si Carol namazala ten sajrajt aj na tvár. Jej vlastná snehobiela pokožka by ju mohla veľmi ľahko prezradiť, ak by sa jej niekto prizrel bližšie. Sklonila hlavu a nechala svoje dlhé vlasy vytvoriť jej okolo tváre bezpečný závoj.

„Máš predstavu, kde by mohli byť alebo ideme len tak naslepo?" zasyčala na Carol.

Odpovedi sa jej nedostalo. Miesto toho sa Carol stiahla k jednej z budov. Za Becciným chrbtom sa ozval výstrel a chlap s puškou, ktorý stál iba niekoľko metrov pred nimi, padol mŕtvy. Ten zvuk k nim však nevyhnutne pritiahol pozornosť tulákov. Carol zacúvala k dverám vedúcim do budovy, ale Becca to už nestihla. Prikrčila sa a napriek nebezpečenstvu sa prinútila nerozbehnúť sa ako o život. Zakrádala sa popri stenách obklopená chodcami a nadávala si do idiotov, že si so sebou nevzala aj ten jediný tlmič, ktorý mala. Rozhodla sa, že mačeta bude v tomto prípade tá najlepšia voľba, a tak pištoľ zastrčila do puzdra. Zabočila za roh. Iba pár metrov pred ňou sa rozleteli bočné dvere a vybehli z nich muž a žena s puškami. Becca sa okamžite stiahla späť a vykukla spoza rohu. Boli k nej otočení chrbtom a ona si nebola istá, či by sa k nim dokázala priblížiť bez toho, že by si ju všimli.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a znova siahla po svojej zbrani. Chcela byť čo najnenápadnejšia, ale aj tak sa už všade okolo ozývala streľba. Okrem toho, desila sa toho, že by musela niekoho zabiť nožom alebo mačetou. Bolo to iné ako z diaľky do niekoho streliť. To bolo čisté a elegantné. Podrezať niekomu krk alebo doňho zapichnúť mačetu bola babračka. Nie že by to ona niekedy sama zažila, ale kedysi dávnejšie ju varovala Jo.

Vyšla spoza rohu a dvoma rýchlymi strelami im obom prederavila mozgy. V tejto situácii bola veľmi rada, že ju Jo nútila trénovať streľbu aj napriek tomu, že už predtým vedela strieľať celkom slušne. Do druhej ruky uchopila lovecký nôž, ktorý mala vždy pri sebe a postupovala ďalej. Nemala ani potuchy, v ktorej z tých budov by mohli byť. Vzduchom sa ozývalo toľko výstrelov, že aj keď zrýchlila do behu, chodci si ju príliš nevšímali.

Po chvíľke sa dostala na voľné priestranstvo obklopené budovami. Bolo tam niekoľko veľkých kontajnerov a nepojazdných áut. Bežať naprieč by bola nepochybne samovražda, ale skôr, než sa rozhodla, čo urobí ďalej, z jednej z uličiek sa ozvalo niekoľko výstrelov. Becca sa stiahla, keď zazrela štyroch ozbrojených mužov a jednu ženu, ktorí zbesilo likvidovali chodcov. Zvrtla sa a bežala späť. Obišla budovu, aby sa dostala za nich a v hlave mala iba jedinú myšlienku a to, že absolútne netušila, čo, dopekla, robí. Nemala potuchy, kde by mala Carla a ostatných hľadať a ešte k tomu všetkému sa jej stratila aj Carol.

Periférnym videním zazrela, ako sa v diaľke niekto mihol. Okamžite zastala. Bola to iba sekunda, možno ani to nie, ale vedela, že tadiaľ práve uvidela bežať Glenna. Srdce sa jej rozbehlo ako opreteky a ona sa za ním okamžite vydala, ale už po pár krokoch ju zastavil nával chodcov, ktorí si to šinuli po uličke a cez ktorých sa nemohla dostať na druhú stranu. Pár z nich si ju všimlo a zmenilo smer rovnako k nej. Otočila sa a bežala späť, v duchu nadávala, pretože Glenna nechcela spustiť z dohľadu, aby sa jej nestratil, ale nemala inú možnosť. Keď sa vynorila z druhej strany, Glenn tam už nebol. Frustrovane zavrčala a odolala túžbe poriadne do niečoho kopnúť. Postupovala smerom, ktorým si myslela, že išiel, a potom ich uvidela. Celú skupinu. Boli príliš ďaleko od nej na to, aby dokázala rozoznať konkrétnych ľudí, ale vedela, že bol medzi nimi aj Glenn, takže to museli byť oni. Jej ľudia. Bežali k oploteniu, a teda opačným smerom, ako bola ona.

„Doriti!" naštvane si uľavila, keď sa ocitla v uličke, ktorá sa priam hemžila tými skazenými netvormi. Vypálila do nich celý zásobník a ostatných sa jej podarilo zvládnuť mačetou. Keď sa vracala späť a prechádzala okolo budovy, do ktorej vošla Carol, nerozhodne zastala. Mala vojsť dnu a pokúsiť sa ju nájsť, aby jej povedala, že ostatní sú už vonku? Lenže čo ak tam už nebola? A čo ak tam boli ľudia, ktorí jej odstrelia hlavu vo chvíli, keď tam vstúpi?

Nie, nemienila to riskovať. Ak si mala vybrať medzi tým, či pôjde za skupinou, alebo sa vyberie hľadať Carol, mala v tom jasno. Rozbehla sa, tentokrát najrýchlejšie, ako vládala, pretože sa už nemusela snažiť zostať ukrytá a bežala von rovnakou cestou, akou sa sem dostala. Napätie a adrenalín z nej začal opadať až vo chvíli, keď vbehla do lesa. Strhla zo seba špinavú bundu a obzrela sa. Pohľadom našla miesto, kadiaľ sa podarilo uniknúť skupine a vybrala sa tým smerom. Mačetu si pripevnila k boku, z vrecka rifiel vytiahla nový zásobník a zbraň opäť nabila. Aj keď v tej skupine zahliadla Glenna, človek nemohol byť nikdy dosť opatrný.

Uvidela ich v diaľke medzi stromami. Zastali a jeden z nich sa zohol. Becca spomalila a pokračovala od stromu k stromu, aby ju len tak jednoducho nezahliadli. Nechcela prezradiť svoju prítomnosť, kým sa k nim nepriblíži dosť na to, aby im videla do tvárí. Keď už bola tak blízko, že ich nielen dobre videla, ale ich aj počula, stiahla sa za husté kríky a silné bodnutie v hrudi ju donútilo skrútiť sa do predklonu.

Rick, Carl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie... Daryl. Daryl!

Podlomili sa jej kolená a ona sa musela oprieť o strom. Zhlboka trhane dýchala, snažiac sa potlačiť nečakaný nával emócií. Boli nažive. To bolo to jediné, čo jej prebehlo mysľou.

„Čo tu ešte hľadáme?" začula neznámy hlas. Musel to byť jeden z tých, ktorých nepoznala.

„Zbrane," odvetil Rick. „A tiež zásoby. Vrátime sa späť. Vezmite si pušky, musíme ich zlikvidovať."

„Čo?"

„Nesmú prežiť!" vyhlásil Rick. Becca sa v tej chvíli spamätala natoľko, aby sa narovnala a zistila, čo sa deje.

Vykukla práve včas na to, aby videla, ako Daryl, na ktorého pohľad jej zvieralo srdce, z ničoho nič zodvihol hlavu, pozrel sa za seba a rozbehol sa. Natiahla krk, aby videla, kam bežal, a dostalo sa jej pohľadu, ktorý bol ako facka na líce. Netušila, že ju bude tak bolieť, keď ho uvidí vrhnúť sa na Carol a zovrieť ju v náručí, ako keby na tom závisel jeho život. Ten jedinýkrát, čo objal ju, bol taký strnulý a neohrabaný, že s týmto sa to nedalo ani porovnať. Nadvihol ju, pritisol ju k sebe a keď ju zložil na zem, zapotácali sa. Sledovala, ako sa trochu odtiahol a pritisol si čelo na jej plece.

Bolelo to. Pálilo to ako rozžeravený kutáč a ničilo jej šťastie z opätovného stretnutia. Zaťala ruky v päsť a bolestivo si zahryzla do pery. Zacítila krv.

Čo všetko sa za tie mesiace zmenilo?

„To ty?" spýtal sa jej Rick, keď sa k nej aj s Carlom, Maggie a Glennom priblížili.

„Hm," pritakala.

Becca sklopila pohľad. Svoje srdce počula tĺcť aj v ušných bubienkoch. Dvakrát sa nadýchla a vyšla z tieňa hustého krovia. Urobila pár váhavých krokov ku skupine. Nikto si ju dosiaľ nevšimol.

Rick ju objal a vtedy si ju všimla Carol, ako tam len tak bezradne postáva. Jej oči sa cez Rickovo plece zabodli rovno do tých Becciných. Odtiahla sa od neho a Becca videla, ako sa na neho usmiala. „Ale mala som pomoc."

„Pomoc?"

Carol k nej kývla hlavou, ale ešte skôr, než sa k nej stihli otočiť, sa lesom rozľahol Carlov výkrik.

„Becca!" zajačal, zrazu sa pred ňou mihol veľký kovbojský klobúk a vrazila do nej malá masa chudých rúk a nôh. Pevne ju objal okolo pása a hlavu jej zaboril do hrude. Klobúk mu zletel z hlavy a ona ho fascinovane pozorovala, kým na sebe cítila pohľady ostatných. Bol však iba jeden, ktorý ju znepokojil a ktorému sa vyhýbala. Po chvíľke zaváhania mu objatie opätovala a zacítila, ako jej začína vlhnúť tričko.

„Mysleli sme si, že si mŕtva," zahuhlal jej do pŕs.

Odtiahla ho od seba a pokúsila sa o úsmev, no nebola si istá, aká úspešná bola. „Nie som," hlesla.

Toto rozhodne nebolo zvítanie, aké plánovala, ale po tom, čo sa jej práve roztrieštilo srdce, sa nezmohla na nič viac. Zabolelo ju, keď uvidela, ako sa v Carlových očiach zablyslo sklamanie a jeho široký úsmev povädol. Zodvihla hlavu a Rick aj s Darylom sa k nej ako na povel pohli v tej istej chvíli. Becca však okamžite zaspätkovala ako ranené zviera. Ani nevedela, prečo to urobila, ale ihneď ich to oboch zastavilo. Rick mal na tvári spýtavý a trochu rozpačitý pohľad, ale na Daryla sa neodvážila pozrieť. Cítila, ako sa okolím rozľahlo napätie, ktorého príčinou bola ona. Nervózne si položila ruku na rúčku mačety a pevne ju stisla. Odvrátila od Ricka pohľad a očami rýchlo preletela šokované tváre zvyšku jej bývalej skupiny s výnimkou Daryla.

Obrátila sa a vykročila smerom k chatrči. „Musíme ísť," polohlasne zamrmlala, ale keď sa ani po jej piatom kroku nikto nepohol, zastala a obzrela sa. „Plánujete tu nocovať alebo sa konečne pohneme?" zvýšila hlas, vyslovila to možno pridrsne. Fungovalo to však a všetci ju mlčky nasledovali.

Cítila na sebe pohľady každého jedného, keď kráčali k Judith a Tyreesovi. Becca bola na čele skupiny a tvrdohlavo hľadela vpred, odmietajúc sa obzrieť na ostatných. Z ničoho nič sa jej hlavou premietla tá noc, keď bola surovo zatlačená na zem a prinútená k niečomu, z čoho sa jej stále zdvíhal žalúdok. Keď ich tam v lese videla, že boli spolu, stále spolu!, a ona po smrti Jo zostala sama ako prst, zasiahlo ju to. Nechcela to cítiť, nechcela im nič vyčítať, nechcela sa cítiť ublížene ani byť nahnevaná a bojovala s tým zubami-nechtami.

Chcela byť schopná podísť k Darylovi a objať ho, presne ako sa objímal s Carol. Potrebovala jeho objatie, ale niečo v nej jej v tom bránilo. Keď ho najviac potrebovala, nebol pri nej. Nechcela ho za to viniť, nechcela za to viniť nikoho z nich, ale nemohla to ovládnuť. Nemohla si jednoducho prikázať, aby cítila niečo iné. Sama z toho bola zmätená, pretože keď si po návšteve väznice myslela, že všetci zomreli, jej smútok bol skutočný.

Kráčali mlčky. Nikto neprehovoril, odkedy sa odtiahla od Carla. Keď za sebou počula rýchle kroky, prehnala sa ňou vlna nervozity. Nechcela sa s nikým rozprávať, ale nemohla zabrániť Rickovi, aby ju dobehol a zladil s ňou krok. Bola rada aspoň za to, že to bol práve on.

„Becca, ja... je mi to ľúto." Periférne videla, ako sa obzrel za seba. „Všetkým je nám to veľmi ľúto. My sme-"

„Radšej by si mal zavrieť ústa," prerušila ho s bolesťou v hrudi, „a pozrieť sa tamto." Hlavou kývla pred seba. Boli iba niekoľko metrov od chatrče a Tyreese práve vyšiel cez predné dvere aj s Judith v náručí.

Rick hodil pušku na zem a so zalapaním po dychu sa rozbehol k svojej dcére. Vzápätí okolo nej preletel aj Carl, nasledovaný štíhlou černoškou. Tá sa vrhla na Tyreesa, kým Rick objímal v náručí Judith. Becca si zahryzla do pery, keď zacítila, ako jej zvlhli oči. Stisla ústa pevne k sebe a prešla okolo nich dovnútra. Na zemi ležal chlapík s modrou šiltovkou s hlavou rozmlátenou na kašu. Becce skrútilo žalúdok a musela rýchlo odvrátiť pohľad. Schmatla svoj batoh, prehodila si ho cez plecia a tašku so zbraňami vzala do ruky. Keď vyšla von, všimla si, že Judith pestoval Carl a Rick sa díval do diaľky na kúdoľ dymu, ktorý sa vznášal nad Terminusom. Sklopila pohľad v snahe vyhnúť sa pohľadu modrých očí, o ktorých vedela, že ju sledovali, a pomaly kráčala k Rickovi.

„Neviem, či tam ešte horí," povedal.

„Horí," odvetila Carol.

„Dobre," prikývol a otočil sa k ostatným. „Musíme ísť."

Skôr než sa pohli, Becca k nemu pristúpila a bez ceremónií mu hodila tašku k nohám. „To sú moje zbrane. Mali by si ich porozdeľovať."

Rick sa jej prekvapene zadíval do očí a čupol si k taške. Prezrel si jej obsah, potom na ňu vrhol zarazený pohľad. „Ďakujeme," hlesol a Becca trhla plecami. „Vezmite si zbrane," prikázal ostatným, keď sa postavil.

Akonáhle boli všetci ozbrojení, vydali sa preč z toho šialeného miesta. Po dvojiciach kráčali po železničnej trati. Becca sa rozhodla ísť úplne posledná. Niekoľko metrov pred sebou videla kráčať Daryla po Carolinom boku a radšej od nich odvrátila pohľad. Možno nebolo také múdre ísť posledná. Mala ísť na čele, aby sa na nich nemusela dívať.

Keď prechádzali okolo tabule Terminusu, Rick zastal. Becca sa za ním obzrela a sledovala, ako sa zohol a niečo na ňu písal. Keď skončil, dobehol ju a pridal sa k nej. V duchu si povzdychla. Vedela, že sa bude chcieť rozprávať.

„Becca, ja... nevedel som, čo sa chystá Merle urobiť. Nikto to nevedel. Keby sme to čo i len tušili-"

„Viem," prerušila ho, „povedal mi to. Vidím, že tu nie je."

„Nie. Daryl ho našiel premeneného."

„Hm, dalo sa to čakať," hlesla, necítiac ľútosť na Merlovou smrťou. Pocítila však malé bodnutie kvôli jeho mladšiemu bratovi, a to sa snažila rýchlo zahnať.

Rick stíchol, márne hľadal vhodné slová.

„Kde je Hershel a Beth?" opýtala sa zrazu. Vlastne až teraz jej došlo, že chýbajú.

„Hershela zabil Guvernér."

Becca sa naňho úkosom pozrela. Preletela ňou vlna ľútosti. Hershela mala rada. Zakaždým, keď bola zranená, čo bolo dosť často, jej pomohol. Staral sa o ňu. On bol ten posledný človek, ktorý si zaslúžil zomrieť. „To on vypálil väznicu?" chcela vedieť. „Bola som tam, videla som, v akom je stave," vysvetlila, keď na ňu vrhol spýtavý pohľad.

Prikývol. „Podrezal mu pred všetkými hrdlo. Spravil z toho divadlo. Museli sme utiecť a to, že sme všetci mierili do Terminusu, bola skôr náhoda. Beth bola s Darylom, ale niekto ju uniesol."

„Uniesol?" zrazene sa opýtala. Ak bol ten niekto podobný tým, čo uniesli ju... nechcela na to ani pomyslieť.

„Hm," pritakal. „Snažil sa ich dobehnúť, ale mali auto." Zacítila na tvári jeho pohľad. „Becca, čo sa stalo? Kde si bola celé tie mesiace?"

Odfrkla si. „Nie vo väznici," odvrkla.

„To viem," zašomral. Chytil ju za ruku a donútil zastať. Otočil ju k sebe. „Čo sa tam vtedy stalo s Merlom? Utiekla si mu?"

Stisla zuby a pokrútila hlavou. Nedošlo mu, že o tom s ním nechce hovoriť? „Chceš vedieť, čo sa stalo?" vyštekla. „Vylákal ma do opustenej časti väznice a tresol ma niečím po hlave. Keď som sa prebrala, vliekol ma preč so slovami, že radšej obetuje jedného ako riskovať zmasakrovanie celej skupiny. Potom si to však rozmyslel, vykopol ma z auta a nechal ma na ceste. Neozbrojenú."

„Prečo si sa nevrátila?"

„Lebo som nemohla."

„Prečo-"

„Jednoducho som nemohla!" naštvane vykríkla. Odvrátila od neho pohľad a dívala sa na vzďaľujúcu sa skupinu. Pri jej výbuchu sa pár z nich otočilo a všimli si, že zaostali. Upozornili ostatných, zastali a pozorovali ich.

„Tak dobre," zmierlivo povedal Rick. „A potom? Kam si išla potom?"

Zvrtla sa k nemu. „To nie je tvoja vec," odvetila chladným hlasom. Dúfala, že bola dostatočne odmeraná na to, aby ho odradila pýtať sa ďalej. Tie spomienky by najradšej vypudila z hlavy. Nechcela na to ani myslieť, nieto o tom hovoriť.

„Rozumiem. Ak o tom nechceš hovoriť, tak to z teba nebudem ťahať," povedal. „Chápem, že si nahnevaná," dodal ešte.

Nadvihla obočie. „Naozaj? Ja si nemyslím, že to chápeš."

Pokúsila sa odísť a pokračovať v ceste, ale Rick ju znova chytil za ruku. „To, čo sa stalo, sa nikdy nemalo stať. Ani nevieš, ako veľmi mi je to ľúto."

„Určite nie tak ako mne," zašomrala so sklopeným pohľadom. Nechcela to počúvať, pretože jej jeho slová vháňali slzy do očí.

„Becca, si jedna z nás," nedal sa odradiť. „Vždy si bola jedna z nás a si súčasťou našej skupiny. S Maggie a Glennom ste boli skutoční priatelia. Hershel ťa pomaly bral ako svoju dcéru a ja zas ako mladšiu sestru. Carl ťa zbožňuje, ani si nevieš predstaviť, aký bol zničený, keď ťa Merle odvliekol. A Daryl?" povzdychol si. „Ani nechci vedieť. Myslím si, že keby Merle nezomrel, sám by ho za to zabil."

Becca úporne bojovala so slzami a sťažka prehltla guču v hrdle. „Nezabil. Bol to jeho brat."

„Nie som si tým taký istý."

Zahryzla si do pery a v duchu si nadávala do hlupáň. Jediné, čo medzi sebou doteraz mali, bolo jedno objatie. Jedno, jediné objatie, prekristovérany! Nemôže z toho robiť niečo, čím to nie je. Nemôže preháňať a nafúknuť ich „vzťah" do obludných rozmerov.

„Zakrátko na to, ako si zmizla, prišiel Guvernér. Keď sa boj skončil, začali sme ťa hneď hľadať. Daryl prezrel každého jedného tuláka na mieste, kde našiel Merla. Keď ťa nenašiel, chodil s Michonne na výjazdy loviť Guvernéra, ale ja si myslím, že tam hľadal teba. Už rozumieš? Chcem tým povedať, že k nám patríš. Videla si, aký šťastný bol Carl, že si sa vrátila. Nedovolím, aby sa niekedy niečo podobné zopakovalo. Si s nami v bezpečí."

Bol to dlhý prejav a ona nevedela, čo mu má na to odpovedať. Nemohla povedať, že by sa všetky jej negatívne emócie vytratili z jednej sekundy na druhú, ale cítila sa vo vnútri o čosi ľahšia. Napriek snahe byť tvrdá a neoblomná, jeho slová s ňou niečo urobili. Dojali ju.

„Všetci sme radi, že si tu," dodal ešte a zrazu ju objal. Becca stuhla. V poslednej dobe nebola zvyknutá na fyzický kontakt, nehovoriac o tom, že po tom, čo sa jej stalo, ho ani nechcela. Nechala ho však a na chvíľu mu objatie dokonca opetovala. Keď sa od nej odtiahol, položil jej ruku na chrbát a viedol ju k zvyšku skupiny. Mali pred sebou ešte dlhú cestu.


	15. Chapter 15

Kráčali po asfaltovej ceste tiahnucej sa lesom už niekoľko hodín, keď Rick konečne zavelil, aby zastavili a na chvíľu si oddýchli. Becce sa uľavilo a na tvárach ostatných videla, že nebola sama. Sledovala, ako si Maggie s Glennom vymenili malé úsmevy. Oni boli jediní dvaja ľudia, ktorí sa k nej za celý ten čas odvážili priblížiť. Obaja ju objali a ona sa im pokúsila opätovať úsmev, keď jej hovorili, akí sú šťastní, že je v poriadku a že je s nimi.

„Rick mi povedal o Beth a Hershelovi. Je mi to ľúto," povedala Becca a myslela to úprimne. Maggie prikývla, do očí sa jej natisli slzy. Keď dobehli ostatných, Becca zostala kráčať na konci skupiny. Rozhodla sa od všetkých si držať odstup.

Keď Rick zavelil na oddych, zišli z cesty a ona hodila ruksak k jednému zo stromov a zvalila sa naň. Napila sa z malej plastovej fľaše a oprela sa o kmeň stromu. Nebolo jej jasné, kam vlastne idú, ale asi to bolo aj tak úplne jedno. Na jednu krátku chvíľu jej skrslo v hlave, že by sa mohla vrátiť späť do chaty, pretože mať strechu nad hlavou bolo o poznanie lepšie, než bezcieľne sa túlať krajinou. Lenže pre všetkých tam nebolo miesto a ona vedela, že Jo mala pravdu. Nemohla byť sama, musela si nájsť skupinu. Byť sama bolo nebezpečné. Zošalela by skôr, než by ju niekto zabil.

Porozhliadla sa okolo seba. Pekná tmavovlasá žena, ktorú Becca nepoznala, sa rozprávala s Rickom. Z ich rozhovoru nevydedukovala, kto to bol, ale zdalo sa, že k ich skupine predtým nepatrila. Odvrátila od nich pohľad a presunula ho na Carla, ktorý sedel neďaleko od nej. V náručí držal Judith a kŕmil ju z fľaše. Becca si zahryzla do pery, vstala a podišla k nemu. Mrzelo ju, že ho vtedy v lese tak rýchlo odbila a že ho svojim správaním sklamala. Nechcela pôsobiť tak chladne, ale v tej chvíli bol Carl, bohužiaľ, ten posledný človek, na ktorého myslela.

„Hej," oslovila ho, keď si k nemu prisadla. Judith už dojedla a on odložil fľašu do vaku. Zadíval sa na ňu spoza širokého klobúka.

„Tam v lese som sa správala trochu... zvláštne. Prepáč mi to. Som naozaj, naozaj veľmi rada, že ťa znovu vidím." Placho sa usmiala. „A Judith tiež."

Carl na ňu chvíľu iba mlčky upieral svoje modré oči, než s vážnou tvárou prikývol. „Otec mi povedal, aby som ťa nechal na pokoji, lebo si bola dlho preč a musíš si na nás znova zvyknúť."

Smutne sa usmiala. „To je pravda, ale rozhodne ma nemusíš nechať na pokoji."

Prikývol. „Je mi ľúto, že ťa Merle odvliekol preč," povedal a zamračil sa. „Bol to bastard."

„Pozor na jazyk, mladý muž," pokarhala ho, ale jej tón neznel káravo. Neprekvapilo ju, že Carl vedel, čo sa stalo. V takej malej skupine sa sotva niečo utají. „Nemal by si si o ňom myslieť to najhoršie. Pustil ma skôr, než sme sa dostali do Woodbury."

„Tak prečo si sa nevrátila?"

Pokrčila plecami a sklonila hlavu. Načiahla ruku k Judith, ktorá k nej vystrela svoje malé detské rúčky a Carl jej dovolil, aby si ju vzala a posadila do lona. Pobozkala ju na jemné bledé vlásky. „Nemohla som. Niečo sa stalo, niečo veľmi zlé a jednoducho som sa nemohla vrátiť."

Samozrejme, že mu neplánovala povedať, čo sa v tú noc odohralo, ale potrebovala, aby pochopil, že sa nerozhodla len tak ich opustiť. Že jej niečo zabránilo vrátiť sa späť. Aj keď to nebola celá pravda.

Pocítila na pleci dotyk. Zodvihla hlavu a stretla sa s Carlovým smutným pohľadom. „Je mi to ľúto. Ale teraz si s nami, ochránime ťa."

Do očí sa jej natisli slzy. Stislo jej srdce, keď si uvedomila, ako dospelo vyzerali jeho oči; už to nebol pohľad dieťaťa. Samozrejme, počas toho polroka, čo bola preč, vyrástol. Vytiahol sa a nebude trvať dlho, kým bude taký vysoký ako ona. Bola si vedomá toho, že vyrástol, ale nečakala to, ako dospel. Bol tínedžer s pohľadom takmer dospelého muža. Nemalo by to tak byť.

Pokúsila sa o úsmev, pritiahla ho k sebe, pričom mu zvrhla klobúk z hlavy, a zajala ho v pevnom objatí. „Chýbal si mi," zašepkala a odtiahla sa od neho. Sklopila oči. „Skoro sme rozpučili Judith," pokúsila sa o vtip a Carl sa na ňu zaškeril. Narafičil si klobúk späť na hlavu.

„Ehm," odkašľal si zrazu niekto pri nich a ona zaklonila hlavu. Týčil sa nad ňou svalnatý ryšavec v maskáčoch, zelenom tielku a s vojenskými známkami okolo krku. Jeho fúzy boli absurdné, ale k nemu to tak nejako sedelo. Hoci podoba bola iba mizivá, z nejakého dôvodu jej pripomenul Yosemita Sama z Bugs Bunnyho.

„Doteraz som nemal možnosť predstaviť seba a svoju skupinu. Som Abraham Ford, seržant Americkej armády, madam," povedal a natiahol k nej ruku.

Becca prekvapene zamrkala a na malú chvíľu na neho zostala zarazene zízať. Rýchlo sa však spamätala, podala Judith Carlovi a postavila sa. Prijala jeho podávanú ruku.

„Rebecca Chapmanová a ešte rozhodne nie som taká stará, aby ma niekto volal madam. Každý mi hovorí Becca."

Abraham prikývol. „Teší ma, Becca." Hlavou kývol k peknej drobnej hispánke s dvomi zapletanými vrkočmi a olivovozelenou šiltovkou na hlave. Mala na sebe kratučké šortky, tričko odhaľujúce dosť solídny kus brucha a na ňom bundu. Na bokoch mala opasok s puzdrom na pištoľ. „To je Rosita Espinosová a tamto Eugene... Vlastne neviem jeho priezvisko, ale je to náš vzácny kontraband."

Becca sa zahľadela na muža s tým najabsurdnejším účesom, aký kedy videla, a že toho už v živote videla dosť. Vyzeral ako Andre Agassi v osemdesiatych rokoch. Tiež vyzeral, že by sám neprežil ani päť minút. Ten jeho priblblý vystrašený výraz ju znechucoval.

„Vzácny kontraband?" zopakovala po ňom s nadvihnutým obočím.

Abraham prikývol. „Ten chlapík je vedec, ktorý pracoval pre vládu. Je to jediný človek, ktorý dokáže vyriešiť tieto sračky."

„Čo tým myslíš?"

„Odvedieme ho do Washingtonu, kde s tým správnym vybavením vylieči nákazu."

„Je to vôbec možné?" spýtala sa.

„Eugene hovorí, že áno a ja mu verím."

„Takže mierime do Washingtonu?"

Vojak prikývol. „Ja, Rosita a Eugene určite. Akonáhle nájdeme vhodný povoz."

Becca si ho pochybovačne prezerala. Abraham jej zasalutoval a nechal ju samu. Rick tomuto naozaj veril? Zvyčajne nebola pesimista, ale toto je prišlo až príliš dobré na to, aby to bola pravda. Aká bola šanca, že stretnú práve toho jedného človeka, ktorý je schopný zvrátiť apokalypsu? Nevedela, čo si o tom myslieť, ale zatiaľ jej to neprišlo veľmi dôveryhodné.

„Dobre, ľudia. Viem, že ste unavení, ale musíme sa pohnúť," zvolal Rick a skupina sa pobrala na odchod.

Becca si prehodila vak cez plecia. Videla, že Daryl sa pridal Rickovi na čele a tak počkala, aby mohla ísť ako posledná. Pred ňou kráčalo tmavovlasé dievča, ktoré predtým videla rozprávať sa s Rickom. Po pár minútach chôdze dievča spomalilo a zladilo s ňou krok. Becca sa zamračila na skupinu pred sebou a premýšľala, čo môže od nej chcieť.

„Ahoj," ozvala sa zrazu.

Becca sa k nej otočila a ona sa usmiala. Bola pekná. Nebola oslňujúco krásna ako nejaká modelka, ale aj tak bola veľmi pekná. Tmavé vlasy, tmavé oči a mierne olivová pokožka naznačovali, že by mohla mať latinskoamerické korene rovnako ako Rosita. Mala na sebe džínsy a vyťahané tmavé tričko, ktoré zakrývalo jej pekné krivky.

„Ahoj."

„Ja som Tara," predstavila sa.

„Becca."

„Viem. Kto by ťa nepoznal? Si slávna po celom svete. Glenn vravel, že si s nimi kedysi bola v skupine? Že ste boli spolu vo väznici?" opýtala sa.

Becca prikývla. „Áno, bola. Prečo sa pýtaš?"

Tara pokrčila plecami. „Ja len, že to nevyzerá, že... no vieš, že s nimi máš dobrý vzťah," nadhodila a Beccu tým totálne podráždila.

„Do toho ťa nič nie je," odvrkla a zazrela po nej.

„Och, nie, tak som to nemyslela! Čo sa medzi vami stalo, nie je moja vec, ale... vieš, moja skupina je mŕtva, zostala som iba ja. Abraham bol predtým s Rositou a Eugenom, Tyreese a Sasha sú súrodenci a Bob je zase so Sashou. Ja som tu sama, no a ty vyzeráš, ako keby si tu tiež bola sama, aj keď si kedysi patrila k Rickovi a ostatným."

„Kam tým mieriš?"

Tara sa od nej odvrátila a uhladila si za ucho jeden tmavý prameň vlasov. Becca na nej videla, ako znervóznela. „Len som si myslela, že by sme sa mohli... hm, spriateliť."

„Ani ma nepoznáš."

„Maggie a Glenn o tebe hovorili iba v dobrom," odvetila. „Majú ťa radi," dodala ešte. „Maggie povedala, že ste si boli blízke."

Becca pokrčila plecami a povzdychla si. „To bolo už dávno."

„Ja si myslím, že sa na tom nič nezmenilo."

„Keď myslíš," zašomrala si popod nos.

Chvíľu kráčali mlčky. Becca očakávala, že sa Tara pridá k ostatným a nechá ju osamote, ale mýlila sa. Zostala kráčať vedľa nej a tvárila sa, že ticho medzi nimi vôbec nie je trápne. Ale možno bolo trápne iba pre Beccu, pretože Tara sa tvárila celkom spokojne.

„Ako si sa k nim vôbec dostala?" opýtala sa Becca, len aby zahnala mlčanie. V skutočnosti ju to málo zaujímalo.

„Och, ja... predpokladám, že vieš, kto je Guvernér."

Vôbec sa jej nepáčilo, že spomenula práve jeho. „Viem."

„Bola som v jeho skupine. Až po tom, čo padlo Woodbury."

Becca sa na ňu zmätene zamračila. „Počkaj, myslela som si, že Guvernéra zabili, keď padlo Woodbury." Možno sa mala opýtať na podrobnosti Ricka, ale predtým jej to vôbec nenapadlo.

„Nie. Podľa toho, čo mi povedali Glenn s Maggie, napadol väznicu, ale nepodarilo sa mu ju dobyť. Utiekol a oni prijali vo väznici ľudí z Woodbury. Vtedy som ho spoznala ja a moja sestra. Žili sme zabarikádované doma s chorým otcom a mojou malou neterou. Vyzeral... nevyzeral práve neškodne, ale bol v zúboženom stave a veľmi nám pomohol. Keď zomrel otec, Brian... teda Guvernér nás presvedčil, že tam nemôžeme viac zostať. Nakoniec sme sa pridali k väčšej skupine a začal nám o Rickovi tlačiť do hlavy nezmysly. Ešte pred Terminusom sme ich napadli."

„Ten tank vo väznici. To vy?"

Prikývla.

„Moja sestra tam zomrela. Aj moja neter. Zabil mi celú rodinu. Povedal nám, že Rick je šialenec, ktorý predtým napadol Woodbury a my sme mu to všetko uverili. V skutočnosti to bolo presne naopak."

Becca si zahryzla do pery a spracovávala, čo jej povedala. „Je mi ľúto tvojej sestry a netere," zašomrala.

„Vďaka," povedala so smutným úsmevom na ružových perách. „Po tom fiasku vo väznici ma tam našiel Glenn. Pomohol mi, aj keď som patrila k tým zlým, a ja som mu na oplátku pomohla nájsť Maggie. Odvtedy som s nimi."

„A čo Tyreese s tými dvomi? Oni tiež patrili do tvojej skupiny?"

Tara pokrútila hlavou. „Nie. O nich nič neviem, ale keď sme sa dostali do Terminusu, už sa s ostatnými poznali, tak si myslím, že tiež žili vo väznici," vysvetlila.

Keď Tyreese našiel neďaleko cesty malý potôčik, Rick im nariadil zastať, aby si všetci mohli nabrať vodu. Kým Carl s Rickom napĺňali svoje aj Beccinu fľašu, ona ochotne pestovala Judith a prechádzala sa neďaleko nich. Poodišla ďalej, hmkala jej nejakú melódiu a rozhliadala sa po okolí. Všimla si, že Rick podišiel k Darylovi a sledovala, ako sa rozprávali. Keď sa zrazu Daryl otočil a jeho pohľad dopadol rovno na ňu, vedela, že hovorili o nej. Znepokojene prestúpila z nohy na nohu a odvrátila sa od nich.

Judith väčšinu času niesol Rick alebo Carl, ale teraz sa im ponúkla, že ich na chvíľu odbremení a ponesie ju ona. Keď sa znova pohli ďalej, Becca kvôli Judith kráčala po Rickovom boku. Vedela, že by sa mu nepáčilo, keby ju nemal na očiach a ani by mu to nevyčítala. Trochu ju prekvapilo, že dieťa bolo ťažšie než očakávala. Netrvalo dlho a začali ju bolieť ruky.

„Vezmem si ju, ak ti je ťažká," ozval sa Rick, keď si všimol, že si ju na rukách popravovala častejšie než predtým.

Becca sa uškrnula. „Napriek všetkému to vyzerá tak, že je celkom dobre živená."

„Snažíš sa mi povedať, že moja dcéra je tučná?" opýtal sa, keď si ju od nej bral.

Carl sa zaškeril a ona naňho mrkla cez Rickovo plece. „To by som si nedovolila, šerif."

Keď sa rozhodli utáboriť, zišli z asfaltky a razili si cestu riedkym lesom. Práve si pomyslela, aké bolo čudné, že doteraz nenarazili na žiadneho tuláka, keď sa jeden vynoril spoza stromu a razil si to rovno k nim. Becca pozrela na Ricka a na Judith v jeho náručí a vytiahla spoza opaska dýku.

„Postarám sa o to," povedala, nečakajúc na jeho súhlas. Podišla k nemŕtvej žene, odrazila jej natiahnuté ruky, strčila si ich pod pazuchu a jedným rýchlym presným pohybom jej vrazila dýku do spánku.

„Si vojačka?" ozvalo sa zrazu za jej chrbtom.

Becca sa obzrela na Abrahama, ktorý zastal, keď okolo nej prechádzal a teraz na ňu prekvapene zízal.

„Nie."

„To bol vojenský chvat - Krav Maga."

Becca pokrčila plecami. Hoci Abraham vyzeral, že od nej očakáva odpoveď, nemienila mu líčiť svoju minulosť. Po chvíli pochopil, že toto bola jediná odpoveď, ktorej sa mu dostane, a tak sa zvrtol a s podozrievavým výrazom na tvári kráčal ďalej. Keď chcela to isté urobiť aj ona, prešiel popri nej Daryl. Ich pohľady sa stretli a on si ju pozorne premeral od hlavy po päty. Bolo jej jasné, čo ten pohľad znamenal. Jej počínanie ho prekvapilo, zrejme tak ako aj ostatných.

Becca sa od jeho modrých očí rýchlo odvrátila, počkala, kým okolo nej prejde zvyšok skupiny a opäť sa ocitla na chvoste. Bolo to lepšie než byť vpredu a cítiť, ako jej vypaľuje do chrbta dve diery.

Pomaly sa stmievalo a oni začali hľadať vhodné miesto na utáborenie. Pomaly kráčala so sklonenou hlavou, občas sa okolo seba poobzerala, aby sa uistila, že sa k nim nepribližuje žiadny chodec, keď začula, ako sa k nej začali spredu blížiť kroky. Zodvihla pohľad, zvedavá, či sa s ňou znova prišla porozprávať Tara, ale keď jej pohľad spočinul na Darylovi, skrútilo jej žalúdok. On však zrazu rýchlo uhol pohľadom, a Becce skrslo v hlave, že predsa len nemieri k nej. Dúfala márne. Bez jediného slova k nej podišiel a začal kráčať vedľa nej. Na chvíľu zapremýšľala nad tým, čo by si pomyslel, keby vedel, ako sa jej práve rozbúchalo srdce.

Jeho spoločnosť jej nebola príjemná. Z jeho tichej prítomnosti bola nervózna a ešte nervóznejšia bola z toho, že to bolo iba ticho pred búrkou. Vedela, že sa k niečomu odhodlával a zvieralo jej z toho všetky vnútornosti. Stisla pažbu zbrane v puzdre. Jeho mlčanie – ich mlčanie – ju privádzalo do šialenstva. Už asi stokrát si v duchu povedala, že sa ho opýta, čo od nej chce, ale nevedela sa prinútiť urobiť to.

„Je mŕtvy."

Presne v tej sekunde, keď to vyriekol, si uvedomila, že toto bol po šiestich mesiacoch prvý raz, čo počula jeho hlas. Aké úbohé bolo, že sa jej pri tom rozutekali po tele zimomriavky?

„Ja," zachrapčala a musela si odkašľať. „Viem, Rick mi povedal," odvetila. Vedela, že nemohol myslieť nikoho iného iba svojho brata. Ako keby ju chcel uistiť, že sa ho viac nemusí báť. Aj keby bol nažive, Merla by sa nebála.

„Je mi to ľúto," dodala po chvíli. Síce si to zašomrala popod nos, ale vedela, že ju počul, pretože sa k nej otočil. Neopätovala mu pohľad. Sklonila hlavu a dívala sa na svoje špinavé topánky.

„Mne je to ľúto - to, čo urobil."

Becca zodvihla hlavu a pozrela sa na neho. Hľadel pred seba a mračil sa na pomaly zapadajúce slnko. Zase si ohrýzal kožu na palci. „Ak to má byť ospravedlnenie za tvojho brata, tak ho od teba nechcem. Neospravedlňuj sa za niečo, za čo nemôžeš."

Úkosom sa na ňu pozrel, ale skoro okamžite uhol pohľadom. „Bol to môj brat. Prišli sme o teba kvôli nemu na... ani neviem, ako dlho to už je, ale vyzerá to ako večnosť."

„Šesť mesiacov. Plus mínus."

„Pol roka," zašomral popod nos. „Zdalo sa mi to dlhšie."

Becca pokrčila plecami. Pre ňu to bol ako druhý život. Život pred znásilnením a po ňom.

„Si v poriadku?"

Strelila po ňom zarazeným pohľadom. Nikto jej dosiaľ takú otázku nepoložil. Ani Rick, ani Maggie alebo Glenn. Nikto nechcel vedieť, ako jej je.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a premýšľala nad odpoveďou. Vedela, že nebola v poriadku a mala pocit, že už ani nikdy nebude.

Trhla plecami. „V rámci možností."

„Nevrátila si sa," hlesol po chvíli.

Pozrela sa na jeho profil. Zrazu ju prepadlo nevysvetliteľné nutkanie zahladiť mu vlasy, ktoré už boli také dlhé, že mu po stranách zakrývali uši, za ucho. Pri tej myšlienke sa začervenala a radšej odvrátila pohľad. „Vysvetlila som to Rickovi. Nepovedal ti?"

Tento raz to bol on, kto pokrčil plecami. „Možno si sa nechcela vrátiť. Kvôli tomu, čo urobil Merle."

„Viem, že v tom išiel sám. Povedal mi to, než ma pustil," odvetila.

Ticho, ktoré sa medzi nimi rozprestrelo, nebolo príjemné. Bolo napäté a ona vedela, že na niečo čakal. Na jej odpoveď - zrejme. „Nemohla som sa vrátiť späť," povedala napokon.

Zacítila na sebe jeho pohľad. „Chceš o tom hovoriť?"

S ním? Pokrútila hlavou. Nechcela sa rozprávať o tom, ako musela utiecť pred chodcami a chytili ju tí bastardi. Nechcela ani hovoriť o Jo, pretože jej smrť bola ešte stále príliš čerstvá. Okrem týchto dvoch vecí asi ani nebolo nič, o čom by sa mohli rozprávať. Možno tak ešte fakt, že na neho myslela celú tú dobu, kým bola preč. Že jej hrozne chýbal a že keď si myslela, že ich všetkých vo väznici zabili, skoro to zabilo ju. Nič z toho mu však povedať nemohla. Nechcela.

„Dobre," hlesol.

Rozhostilo sa medzi nimi ticho a ona predpokladala, že ich rozhovor sa skončil. Čakala, že sa od nej vzdiali a pôjde za Rickom alebo Carol, ale zostal kráčať vedľa nej. Trochu ju to rozhodilo, no snažila sa nevšímať si ho.

„Ty... hm, hneváš sa na mňa?"

Beccina hlava vystrelila dohora. Vyvalila na neho oči. „Čo?" vyhŕkla.

Šokovalo ju, že niečo také povedal, ale ani zďaleka nie tak veľmi ako fakt, že sa trafil do čierneho. Aj keď si myslel, že je to z úplne iných dôvodov. Na to, aby vedel tú pravú príčinu, by musel vedieť pravdu o tom, čo sa stalo, keď ju Merle pustil.

„Ako si na také niečo prišiel?"

Trhol ramenami a popravil si kušu prehodenú cez plece. „Tam v lese... vyzeralo to tak."

„Nikoho z vás neviním z toho, čo urobil tvoj brat. To som ti predsa už povedala," odvetila.

„Tak prečo potom...?" otázku nedokončil. Asi nevedel, ako ju dokončiť, ale ona presne vedela, čo sa pýtal. Počula v hlave jeho slová. _Prečo si sa tak správala? Prečo si nás neobjala ako Carol? Prečo si držíš odstup? Prečo sa mi vyhýbaš?_

Becca si povzdychla a pevne schmatla popruhy svojho ruksaku. „Prešiel dlhý čas," hlesla. Úporne sa snažila nájsť slová, ktoré by to aspoň trochu vysvetlili. „Zmenila som sa. Všetci sme sa za ten čas zmenili."

„Áno, asi," zašomral. Z ničoho nič boli jeho slová rýchle a plné hnevu. „Keby som vedel, čo sa chystá urobiť-"

„Viem," skočila mu do reči. Vedela presne, čo chcel povedať.

„Prepáč."

Pokrútila hlavou. „Povedala som ti, že nie ty sa máš ospravedlniť. Ak si myslíš, že ťa čo len minimálne viním za to, čo urobil Merle, mýliš sa."

„Takže môžeme začať odznova? Zabudnúť na to, čo sa stalo a začať s čistým štítom?"

Zabudnúť? Nemal potuchy, o čom hovoril. „Nemôžem zabudnúť," zamrmlala popod nos, ale nemyslela tým Merla. Ibaže on to nevedel. „Ale teraz som tu a to je hlavné."

Keď sa konečne utáborili, už sa skoro zotmelo a oni rýchlo rozložili oheň. Pousádzali si okolo neho. Becca dlho nepremýšľala nad tým, kde je jej miesto. Ihneď si to namierila ku Carlovi, ktorý v lone pestoval Judith. Zjedli biednu večeru, ktorú ulovil Daryl a väčšina z nich sa začala ukladať na spánok. Becca videla, ako sa Carol kamsi vytratila a neušlo jej ani to, že zanedlho na to ju nasledoval aj Daryl. Zovrelo jej hruď.

Odvrátila pohľad od miesta, kde sa stratili v tme a položila si bradu na skrčené kolená. Zožieralo ju, že nevedela, čo bolo medzi nimi. Ako ďaleko sa posunul ich vzťah, kým bola preč? Pol roka bolo viac než dosť času na to, aby sa priateľstvo a obyčajné sympatie vyvinuli do niečoho oveľa väčšieho.

Ľahla si a dala si pod hlavu ruksak. Bola unavenejšia, než si myslela a hoci sa niektorí pri ohni ešte rozprávali, jej sa už začali zatvárať oči. Vtedy vedľa seba počula kroky. Otvorila oči a nadvihla hlavu. Na zem vedľa nej dopadla kuša a hneď na to aj Daryl. Nedíval sa na ňu, iba si strčil vak pod hlavu a zízal na oblohu. Začal si obhrýzať necht na palci.

Becca sa prevalila na stranu chrbtom k nemu a zovrela ruky v päsť. Ľahol si vedľa nej. Síce nie nejako blízko, ale bolo to vedľa nej. Prečo nebol s Carol? Miatlo ju to.

Zodvihla zrak a v slabom oranžovom svetle plameňov sa stretla s Carlovým pohľadom. Slabo sa naňho usmiala a on jej úsmev opätoval. Potom zatvoril oči, jeho úsmev povädol a ona si povzdychla. Už nebola sama a bol to dobrý pocit.

 **ooOoo**

Na druhý deň pokračovali v ceste. Becca si nebola istá, či vôbec niekto vedel, kam idú, ale aj keby nie, jej to bolo úplne jedno. Ona nemala cieľ, kam by sa chcela dostať. Úplne jej stačilo prežiť.

Hneď ráno ju znepokojilo, keď zistila, že v predchádzajúcu noc sa zrejme niekto obšmietal okolo ich táboriska. Daryl v tú noc niekoho počul v kroví, ale nikoho tam nezbadal. Ak sa niekto dokázal úspešne zakrádať pri Darylovi, Becca vedela, že to bol dôvod na obavy.

Keď sa znova vydali na cestu, Becca sa akosi ocitla pri Sashe a Bobovi, ale veľmi rýchlo si uvedomila, že to bola chyba. Cukrovanie tých dvoch a ich debilná hra na ‚dobré v zlom' jej liezli na nervy, nehovoriac o tom, že sa okolo nich obšmietala Carol a tú naozaj nepotrebovala vidieť. Radšej sa rozhodla udržať si čo najväčší odstup a opäť sa presunula na koniec skupiny k Tare.

Nudný deň a mŕtvolné ticho zrazu narušili výkriky a volanie o pomoc. Všetci ako na povel stuhli a dívali sa jeden na druhého. Nikto sa ani nepohol, nikto sa nehrnul do nebezpečenstva kvôli niekomu cudziemu... až na Carla. Po chvíli uvažovania Rick predsa len podľahol synovmu naliehaniu a rozbehol sa smerom, odkiaľ k nim doliehal mužský hlas. Ostatní ho ihneď nasledovali. Dobehli k asi dva metre vysokej skale, na ktorej sedel muž – černoch - odetý v čiernom a snažil sa vyhnúť kostnatým rukám nemŕtvych, ktoré sa ho snažili chytil a stiahnuť na zem. Bolo ich iba pár a hravo si s nimi poradili. Muž nemotorne zliezol zo skaly a skôr, než sa prehol v páse a vyvracal pred nimi obsah svojho žalúdka, stihla si všimnúť kňazský kolárik. Becca sa znechutene odvrátila, a to nielen kvôli jeho zvracaniu. Vyzeral ako nejaké vystrašené decko, čo sa jej hnusilo.

„Ďakujem. Som Gabriel," predstavil sa.

„Máte nejakú zbraň?" spýtal sa ho Rick.

Kňaz sa zasmial. „Vyzerám na to, že mám zbraň?"

„Je nám úplne u riti, ako vyzeráte," ozval sa Abraham a Becca nadvihla kútiky úst. Tie slová jej vzal z úst, hoci ona ich neplánovala povedať nahlas.

„Nemám žiadne zbrane. Mojou ochranou je slovo božie."

Beccine obočie vyletelo až ku korienkom vlasov. To bol naozaj taký idiot?

„Hej, to sme videli," sarkasticky zašomral Daryl.

Všetci si ho nedôverčivo prezerali. Vyzeral až príliš nevinne a čisto. Doslova. Na čiernom obleku nemal jedinú škvrnu, bol oholený a čierne topánky sa mu na slnku leskli. To, čoho ale nemal nadostač, bolo zrejme jedlo, pretože sa hneď opýtal, či nemajú niečo na jedenie.

„Máte tábor?" spýtal sa, keď mu dal Carl pár pečených gaštanov.

„Nie," odvetil Rick a podozrievavo si ho prezeral. Bol rovnako vysoký ako on, štíhly a holohlavý. Becca očami ešte raz prešla po jeho obleku a pokrútila hlavou. Kto by si teraz dal na seba sako? „A vy?"

„Ja... mám kostol," odvetil a vyvaľoval na nich oči.

„Zdvihnite ruky nad hlavu!" prikázal mu a začal ho prezerať. „Koľko nemŕtvych ste zabili?"

„Ja?" prekvapene vyjachtal. „Ani jedného."

„A koľko ľudí ste zabili?" pýtal sa Rick ďalej.

Po zápornej odpovedi začal bľabotať niečo o tom, že svoje hriechy vyznáva iba Bohu a Becca prestala počúvať. Naozaj si myslel, že po tom, čo nejaký vírus takmer vyhladil ľudstvo, je vhodné tárať o Bohu? Becca prevrátila oči a pomaly sa šuchtala za Rickom, keď ich kňaz viedol do svojho kostola. Sledovala okolie a zazerala naňho. Neverila mu. Niečo jej na ňom jednoducho nesedelo. Napriek tomu však mierili do jeho príbytku, alebo do božieho príbytku, ktorý spravoval, pretože mať strechu nad hlavou prevažovalo nad podozreniami. Okrem toho bolo ich v skupine dosť a mali zbrane. Dokázali sa popasovať s problémami.

„Hej, než sa to stalo, sledovali ste nás?" opýtal sa ho Rick.

Gabriel pokrútil hlavou. „Vystačím si sám. Živí sú rovnako nebezpeční ako mŕtvi, nemyslíte?"

„Nie, živí sú horší," vyletelo Becce z úst. Bola rovnako prekvapená ako ostatní, že sa ozvala, lebo to vôbec nemala v úmysle. Stisla pery o odvrátila od kňaza pohľad. Ako magnet ju pritiahli Darylove oči, ktoré sa na ňu dívali tak uprene, až sa na chvíľu nemohla nadýchnuť. Naprázdno prehltla a prinútila sa pozrieť inam.

Keď prišli k malému drevenému kostolu natretému nabielo, bol ako oáza uprostred lesnej húštiny. Najskôr vošli dnu s pripravenými zbraňami Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn a na Beccino prekvapenie aj Carol. Keď sa uistili, že je to dnu bezpečné, Rick potichu zapískal a oni sa pomaly začali presúvať dnu.

Becca prešla pohľadom po dvoch radoch drevených lavíc a oltári. Vzhliadla a chvíľu zízala na obrovský kríž. V duchu si posmešne odfrkla a odvrátila pohľad.

„Vzadu za kostolom sme našli nepojazdný minibus. Otec Gabriel povedal, že ho nepotrebujeme. Opravíme ho a máme na čom odísť," povedal Abraham Rickovi, ale bol dosť hlučný na to, aby ho počuli všetci v miestnosti. „Chápeš, čo je v stávke," dodal ešte, keď Rick mlčal.

„Áno, chápem."

„Nechceš si oddýchnuť?" opýtala sa ho Michonne, ktorá stála neďaleko Ricka. Becca si vlastne až teraz uvedomila, že nemá na chrbte svoju katanu. Zrejme o ňu prišla v Terminuse.

„Trochu si oddýchneme, potom spomalíme a všetko sa zrazu poserie," vyštekol na ňu vysoký červenovlasý vojak.

„Nech nás už čaká čokoľvek, potrebujeme zásoby," odvetila mu Michonne.

„Presne tak," pritakal Rick. „Voda, jedlo, strelivo. To sú nateraz naše priority."

„Ten minibus počká," ozval sa zrazu za ňou Daryl a ona nadskočila. Ani nevedela, kedy sa za ňu prikradol. „Zožeň radšej fazuľu."

Abraham vyzeral sklamane. Pohľadom prechádzal po ostatných členoch skupiny, ale vyzeralo to tak, že všetci súhlasili.

„My budeme robiť to, čo Rick," povedal mu Glenn, keď na neho dopadli Abrahamove bledomodré oči. „Už sa nerozdelíme. Okrem toho má pravdu."

Ani Tara, Tyreese a jeho sestra neboli ochotní pustiť sa len tak na verímboha do Washingtonu. Keď sa Abraham otočil k nej, Becca zaskočene nadvihla obočie.

„A ty, vojačka?"

Nechápala, prečo chcel vedieť aj jej názor. Aj tak bolo jasné, že sa nikam nejde, ak teda nechcel vyraziť iba on so svojou malou trojčlennou skupinkou.

„Nevolaj ma tak," podráždene odvrkla. „Povedala som ti, že nie som vojačka."

„Naozaj nie je," ozvala sa zrazu Tara, ktorá sedela vpredu na lavici a pozorovala ich. „Len mi nehovor, že ju nepoznáš."

Becca si útrpne povzdychla a odvrátila sa, keď sa Abraham otočil k Tare s nadvihnutým obočím."

„Mal by som?"

„No jasné, že mal. Je známa po celom svete." Keď mu to stále nezapínalo, vyslovila vetu, ktorú začínala Becca naozaj nenávidieť. „Becca je speváčka."

„Bola," zašomrala si popod nos. Nevedela, či ju niekto počul.

„Poznajú ju všade vo svete. Patrí medzi najznámejšie britské speváčky," povedala a pokrútila hlavou. „Nechápem, že ju nepoznáš. Na vojenských základniach ste nemali internet alebo čo?"

Keď sa stretla s jeho prekvapeným pohľadom, stisla zuby. „Ale niekto ťa musel trénovať."

„Neviem, prečo sa pýtaš na môj názor, ale ja súhlasím s Rickom," povedala napätým hlasom a založila si ruky na hrudi. Úplne ignorovala jeho komentár. To naozaj nevedel rozoznať, keď o niečom nechcela hovoriť? „Myslím si, že je blbosť ihneď sa niekam vybrať a ani sa neuistiť, či vôbec budeš mať dostatok jedla na to, aby si tam vôbec dorazil. Okrem toho, je v tom minibuse vôbec benzín? A ak nie, kde ho chceš zohnať? Určite je už všetok preč."

„To sa dá všetko vyriešiť."

„Och, áno? Tak si to vyrieš, pretože pre mňa je prvoradý plný žalúdok."

Možno reagovala príliš prchko, ale bolo jej to jedno. Prečo by mala riskovať vlastný život kvôli niekomu koho ani nepoznala? Bolo jej úplne fuk, či Eugene vyhlasoval, že dokáže všetko zvrátiť a zničiť vírus, alebo nie. Ako mohla vedieť, či hovoril pravdu? Mala veriť iba jeho slovu? Mala nasadiť život za niečo, čo mohla byť lož? Možno mal vo Washingtone iba svoju rodinu a vedel, že sám sa tam nikdy nedostane, a rozhodol sa ich využiť.

Obišla ho, prešla k prednej časti kostola, hodila svoje veci k prvej lavici a sadla si vedľa Tary. Pohľadom prechádzala po prázdnych plechovkách s jedlom, ktoré boli rozostavené po obvodových múroch.

Z miestnosti vedľa oltára vyšla Carol. „Nie je tu voda," zvolala na Ricka.

„Bral som ju z neďalekého potoka," povedal kňaz. „V mojej pracovni sú prázdne bandasky."

„Pôjdem ich naplniť," ponúkla sa a Rick, ktorý nad tým chvíľu premýšľal, prikývol.

„Pôjdem s tebou," ozval sa za Beccou hlboký chrapľavý hlas a ona sa okamžite napla ako struna. Ignorovala pocit, ktorý to v nej vyvolalo, alebo sa o to aspoň snažila. Zaťala ruky v päsť a sledovala, ako Daryl podišiel ku Carol a spolu vošli do kancelárie.

„Odkiaľ ste vzali toľko jedla?" opýtal sa Rick, keď si prezeral plechovky pri stenách.

„Bola to náhoda," odvetil otec Gabriel. „Z každoročných potravinových darov. Začalo to práve vtedy, keď sme ich nazhromaždili. Bol som tu sám a zásoby mi vydržali dlho, ale potom sa začali míňať a musel som jedlo hľadať. Prezrel som všetky okolité objekty okrem jedného. Je tam plno tých... vecí."

„Koľko?"

„Tak desať možno viac."

Rick prikývol. „Desať ich snáď zvládneme."

Sasha sa okamžite prihlásila, že ona a ten jej frajer Bob pôjdu s ním. „Tyreese tu môže zostať a strážiť Judith," navrhla.

Becca sa pozrela na svalnatého černocha, ktorý pestoval batoľa. Nadvihla obočie. Takže ona, nízka chudá sestra, ide bojovať s tulákmi, zatiaľ čo jej veľký nabúchaný brat zostane strážiť nemluvňa? Musela si zahryznúť do jazyka, aby nepovedala niečo urážlivé a pravdivé. Tuším sa na ňu nalepilo príliš veľa z Joiných manierov a teraz sa musela sakramentsky krotiť, aby nahlas nepovedala to, čo si myslí.

„Rátaj aj so mnou," ozvala sa Michonne.

Rick prikývol. „Tak to by sme mali. Ja, Bob, Sasha, Michonne a otec Gabriel pôjdeme po zásoby."

„Ja?" okamžite sa opýtal kňaz. Prekvapenie a šok mal napísané rovno na tvári, ani sa to nesnažil skrývať. „Nebudem vám tam nič platný. Veď ste ma videli. Ja na toto nie som."

Aj napriek tomu mu Rick trval na svojom. Skôr, než sa začali pripravovať na odchod, sa ozvala Becca. „Ja idem tiež," povedala a zízala pritom na Tyreesa. Keď sa im stretli pohľady, nepríjemne sa uškrnula. Tri ženy sa dobrovoľne prihlásili, že pôjdu po zásoby a on zostáva s dieťaťom v kostole? Chcela, by sa cítil trápne, ak to človek ako on vôbec dokázal. Darylovo správanie v nej zapálil niečo agresívne, no neľutovala, že tým pohľadom dala Tyreesovi jasne najavo, čo si o ňom myslí.

„Je ich tam len desať. Nemusíš ísť aj ty."

Becca sa pozrela na Daryla, ktorý práve vyšiel s bandaskami zo sakristie a postavil sa vedľa Carol. Jeho ochranársky pud ju vôbec nepotešil. Skôr to v nej vyvolalo opačnú reakciu. „Nepotrebujem tvoje povolenie," povedala. Snažila sa, aby z jej tónu nebolo počuť, aká nahnevaná bola. Nie však na Tyreesa, ale na Daryla. Daryla a Carol. Možno však hnev nebolo úplne presne to, čo cítila.

„Daryl má pravdu, Becca, je nás dosť."

Zazrela na Ricka. Nechápala, prečo ju tam nechcel. Vedel, že vie bojovať, a to pravdepodobne lepšie než všetci ostatní. Alebo sa ju snažil chrániť? Možno v inej situácii by ju to potešilo, ale teraz ju to iba podráždilo. Posmešne si odfrkla, vstala a vyšla von z kostola. Zišla po schodoch, prešla až k drevenej nabielo natretej ohrade a oprela sa o ňu.

Keď za sebou začula kroky, neobzrela sa. „Hej, si v poriadku?" opýtal sa jej Rick. Podišiel k nej a tak ako ona sa oprel lakťami o ohradu.

Becca sa narovnala, otočila sa k nemu a založila si ruky na hrudi. „Nemáš právo niečo mi zakazovať. Rozhodujem o sebe sama."

Rick prikývol. „Áno, to je jasné. Viem, že by si to zvládla a nechcel som ti niečo prikazovať alebo zakazovať. Chcel som ťa o niečo poprosiť, no odišla si skôr, než som to stihol urobiť."

Podozrievavo si ho prezerala. „O čo?"

„My ideme do mesta, Daryl s Carol po vodu a Abraham s ostatnými opravujú minibus. V kostole zostáva iba Tyreese, Carl a Judith. Potrebujem, aby tu s nimi zostal niekto schopný. Niekto, kto bude vedieť moje deti ochrániť, keby to potrebovali."

„Ja?"

Prikývol. „Nielen preto, že ti s nimi dôverujem. Ak by sa niečo stalo mne... Carl ťa má veľmi rád. Mal by mať pri sebe niekoho, koho má rád, ak sa niečo zvrtne a nebudeme sa môcť vrátiť."

Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla a odvrátila sa od neho. Cítila sa trochu zahanbene. Sledovala, ako Michonne, Sasha, Bob a otec Gabriel vyšli z kostola a pomaly schádzali po schodoch. Čakali na Ricka.

„Nehovor to. Nehovor ‚ak sa nebudeme môcť vrátiť'. Nie som poverčivá, ale radšej také niečo nehovor." Otočila sa k nemu. „Ak odo mňa chceš, aby som tu zostala kvôli Carlovi a Judith, zostanem."

„Ďakujem."

Becca mlčky prikývla a keď sa pobral k čakajúcej skupine, zízala mu na chrbát.

„Becca," ozval sa, keď z ničoho nič zastal a zvrtol sa k nej. „Keď sa vrátime, chcem s tebou ešte hovoriť."

Prikývla. Snažila sa, aby jej na tvári nebolo vidno, ako zrazu znervóznela. O čom s ňou mohol chcieť hovoriť? Nech už to bolo čokoľvek, nemala z toho dobrý pocit.


	16. Chapter 16

Čakanie na návrat skupiny bolo nudné a nekonečné. Becca niekoľkokrát prezrela okolie kostola, išla sa pozrieť, ako sa Abrahamovi, Rosite a Eugenovi darí s minibusom a chvíľu pestovala Judith, hoci bolo ťažké dostať ju z Tyreesových spárov. Práve mu ju neochotne podávala, keď na ňu zvonka zavolal Carl.

Vyšla von, zišla zo schodov a zabočila za roh budovy. Našla ho stáť pri stene. Na niečo uprene hľadel.

„Čo sa deje?" opýtala sa, keď k nemu podišla.

„Pozri na toto. Neviem, čo sa tu stalo, ale nebolo to nič dobré."

Becca si prečítala vetu vyrytú na jednej z dosiek kostola. _Za toto sa budeš škvariť v pekle_. Okolo okeníc boli hlboké škrabance, ktoré si doteraz vôbec nevšimla. Zachmúrila sa a ich pohľady sa stretli.

„Z toho kňaza mám husiu kožu," zašomrala. „A toto moju dôveru vôbec nevzbudzuje."

Carl pokrčil plecami. „Neviem, či to znamená, že otec Gabriel je zlý človek, ale niečo to znamená."

„Hej, to teda áno," odvetila a povzdychla si. „Musíš to ukázať otcovi, keď sa vrátia."

Carl pritakal. Becca viac nemala chuť zostávať vonku. Vošla do kostola a už po niekoľkých minútach sa vrátili Daryl s Carol, ktorí niesli plné bandasky vody. Zanedlho boli späť aj ostatní s vozíkmi plnými zásob.

Množstvo jedla, ktoré sa im podarilo ukoristiť, pomohlo vylepšiť všeobecnú náladu v skupine. Uvarili večeru takú bohatú, akú Becca, a stavila sa, že aj ostatní, už dávno nemala.

Abraham predniesol prípitok, ale keď začal tárať o Washingtone a o záchrane sveta, musela potlačiť prevrátenie očí. Podľa Eugena bolo vo Washingtone solídne zázemie na prežitie aj takto veľkej pandémie. To znamenalo jedlo, palivo a úkryt. A on zatiaľ zachráni svet. Nikdy nemala rada podobné keci a teraz im verila ešte menej. Ak tam aj bolo nejaké miesto, ktoré bolo bezpečné, keby zem pohltil nejaký vírus, bola si sakramentsky istá, že sú tam nasáčkovaní všetci vysokí politickí predstavitelia, prezident, členovia vlády a armády a možno ešte nejakí boháči, ktorí si tam kúpili pobyt za poriadne veľký balík peňazí. Čo ho viedlo k tomu, aby si myslel, že sa tam dostanú oni?

Becca si však svoje pochybnosti nechala pre seba, pretože Rick s Abrahamom súhlasil a ona nemala energiu a ani chuť hádať sa s nimi. Okrem toho, asi aj falošný cieľ bol lepší ako nijaký.

Kým ostatní do seba hádzali jedlo ako vyhladované levy, Becca sa snažila jesť pomaly a vychutnávať si to. Pozorovala, ako sa ostatní bavili a uvedomila si, že prvý raz po naozaj veľmi dlhom čase videla usmiate tváre. Jej samej však nebolo do smiechu. Pohľad jej zaletel k Darylovi, ktorý sedel oproti nej v uličke, opretý o bok lavice. Carol bola usadená až o tri lavice od neho, úplne sama, a Becce to nešlo do hlavy.

Všimla si, že ani jeho neovládlo nadšenie, ktoré sa zmocnilo skupiny, keď sa rozhodlo, že pôjdu všetci do Washingtonu. Premýšľala nad tým, či s tým nesúhlasil, bolo mu to jedno alebo svoje emócie jednoducho nevedel vyjadriť. Všetky tri možnosti boli podľa jej názoru pravdepodobné. Všimla si aj to, že mu vlasy, pretože si ich zjavne nestrihal, neustále padajú do očí a keď sa tak na neho ukradomky dívala, prepadlo ju nečakané a veľmi otravné nutkanie načiahnuť sa cez uličku a uhladiť mu ich za uši. To bolo už druhýkrát za dva dni. Pokrútila nad sebou hlavou a radšej sa od neho úplne odvrátila.

„Hej, Becca," zvolal na ňu z ničoho nič Abraham a ona prekvapene zodvihla hlavu. „Keď už si tá speváčka, nechcela by si nám niečo zaspievať? Trochu tu rozprúdiť zábavu?"

 _No, to si uhádol_ , pomyslela si. „Nie."

„Prečo nie?"

„Lebo som povedala." Nespievala už veľmi dlhú dobu. Odvtedy, ako odišla z väznice. Spievanie patrilo do inej časti jej života. To, čo sa jej stalo, ju obralo o chuť spievať a niekedy si dokonca myslela, že aj o hlas.

„Ale no ták!" naliehal. „Alebo Tara iba tárala do vetra? Možno nie si taká skvelá speváčka, ako hovorila."

Becca stisla zuby. Ak si myslel, že jeho blbé keci ju k niečomu prinútia, prerátal sa. Keď na ňu niekto tlačil, vždy to malo opačný efekt. „Vyzerám, že sa starám o to, čo si o mne myslíš?" vyštekla na neho a vrava naokolo okamžite stíchla. Becca si nemyslela, že to prehnala, ale neušli jej prekvapené pohľady ostatných. Zacítila, ako jej zahoreli líca a dúfala, že si to vysvetlia ako znak jej hnevu a nie zahanbenia. Odvrátila sa od nich a sklonila hlavu. Zacítila na sebe Darylov pohľad, ale nepozrela sa na neho.

„Hej, nechaj ju na pokoji," ozvala sa do trápneho ticha Tara. „Keď nechce spievať, tak nechce. Teba do toho nič nie je."

„No, veď hej," zašomral Abraham. „Ale nechápem- au!"

Becca zodvihla hlavu a uvidela, ako sa statný vojak drží za bok a vysiela škaredé pohľady na Rositu. Jej pohľad zaletel k Tare a pokúsila sa na ňu vďačne usmiať.

Keď dojedla, poriadne si odpila z omšového vína a dúfala, že jej pomôže zmyť ten nepríjemný pocit, ktorý v nej vyvolal incident s Abrahamom. Videla, ako sa k nej z prednej časti kostola blíži Rick. Stretli sa im pohľady a ona vstala. Vedela, že ide za ňou. Nezabudla na to, čo jej povedal pre tým, než odišli po zásoby, a on očividne tiež nie.

„Môžem s tebou hovoriť?"

Stroho prikývla a poobzerala sa. „Pôjdeme von? Na čerstvý vzduch?" navrhla. Nevedela síce, čo s ňou chce prebrať, ale tušila, že to bolo niečo, čo nebolo pre cudzie uši. Rick prikývol a keď obaja vyšli z kostola, chvíľu iba stáli a nechávali oči privyknúť si na tmu. Rick sa oprel o zábradlie vpravo od vchodových dvier a Becca sa oprela o to ľavé. Stála oproti nemu a čakala, s čím začne. Keď však stále mlčal, rozhodla sa prelomiť mlčanie ona.

„Carl mi ukázal škrabance na kostole a jeden veľmi milý nápis vyrytý na obložení. Hovoril ti?"

„Hej."

Čakala, že jej k tomu ešte niečo povie, ale mlčal. Ona však byť ticho nemienila. „Ja mu neverím, Rick. Z toho jeho prihlúpleho úsmevu mám zimomriavky. Neviem, čo urobil, ale niečo vykonal a nebolo to dobré."

„Ani ja mu neverím," odvetil. „Sotva by som teraz veril komukoľvek, ale je nás veľa. Zvládneme to. Zvládneme čokoľvek, čo sa na nás chystá."

Neveselo sa zasmiala. „Večný optimista, že?"

„Aj ty si bývala, nie? Ešte si pamätám, ako si sa vo väznici zastala Oscara a Axela, keď sme ich vyhnali do inej časti väznice," pripomenul jej.

„To už bolo dávno. Odvtedy som sa zmenila."

„Všetci sme sa zmenili," povedal. „Niektorí viac a iní menej, ale nemali by sme stratiť vieru v to, že všetko nakoniec dopadne dobre. A ak nie dobre, tak aspoň nie úplne zle."

Nadvihla na neho obočie. „Ty tomu naozaj veríš? Po tom všetkom?" Hoci sa nikoho nepýtala na to, čo sa stalo v Terminuse, večer pri ohni, keď sa ostatní rozprávali, sa toho k nej dostalo dosť na to, aby si dala dva a dva dohromady. Boli to kanibali, ktorí ich vlákali do pasce, aby si ich mohli pekne krásne naservírovať na večeru. Keď sa človeku stane niečo také, ako ešte môže veriť v niečo dobré?

„Mám deti, Becca. Musím veriť, lebo keby som neveril a myslel si, že je všetko stratené, načo by som sa ich vôbec snažil udržať nažive?"

Povzdychla si. „Chápem, všetko robíš pre Carla a Judith. Ja deti nemám, ale aj keby som ich mala, môj názor by to nezmenilo. Neverím kňazovi a ťažko sa mi verí tej rozprávke, čo nám povedal Eugen. Fakt si myslíš, že na nás vo Washingtone čaká nejaká oáza?"

Trhol plecami. „Neviem. Dúfam v to. Viem, čo tým chceš povedať, ale potrebujeme nejaký cieľ. Inak sa budeme len bezcieľne potulovať po okolí a iba prežívať. Abraham má pravdu, nie je to dosť. Je to žalostne málo."

Becca mu neprotirečila. Vedela, že má pravdu, ale to ešte neznamenalo, že to v jej očiach zvýšilo Eugenovu dôveryhodnosť. „Predpokladám ale, že o tomto si so mnou nechcel hovoriť, alebo áno?" opýtala sa s nadvihnutým obočím, rozhodnutá viac to nepreberať a dostať sa k tomu, kvôli čomu si ju zobral stranou.

„Nie, nechcel."

„Tak o čo ide?"

Rick sa od nej odvrátil, povzdychol si a díval sa do noci. „Viem, že si sa zmenila. Neviem, kde si bola celé tie mesiace, s kým si bola alebo prečo si sa nemohla vrátiť, ale zmenilo ťa to."

Becca sa napla. Nie znova! Nechcela to s ním znova preberať. S _nikým_ sa o tom nechcela rozprávať. „Rick-" začala protestovať, ale on pokrútil hlavou a jednu ruku zdvihol dlaňou k nej.

„Počkaj, nechaj ma, prosím, dokončiť. Chápem to, ver mi. Držíš si od nás odstup, sotva s niekým prehovoríš, väčšinou si mĺkva a reaguješ inak než predtým. Len neviem, či je to kvôli tým šiestim mesiacom alebo preto, že nám stále nedôveruješ."

„Myslíš si, že vám nedôverujem?" prekvapene sa opýtala. „Dôverujem. Možno nie tak ako predtým – už som sa poučila-," dodala s vykriveným úsmevom, „ale verím vám viac než komukoľvek inému."

„Ale aj tak si držíš odstup."

Becca si povzdychla a pokrčila plecami. „Nie je to prirodzené?"

„Najprv áno, ale aj teraz? Poznáš nás predsa," naliehal.

Sklonila hlavu a navlhčila si pery. „Dva dni je príliš krátka doba. A keby som bola na tvojom mieste, nečakala by som, že niekedy bude všetko tak ako predtým. Ak chceš vedieť, prečo som taká, aká som..." zmĺkla. Hľadala vhodné slová, ktorými by pokračovala. „Niečo sa stalo a to ma zmenilo, ale ty nemáš právo žiadať odo mňa, aby som ti čokoľvek vysvetľovala. Poznám ťa. Možno si myslíš, že ak sa dozvieš príčinu, budeš to vedieť napraviť... že budeš vedieť napraviť _mňa_. Lenže to nejde, Rick. Takáto teraz som. Zmier sa s tým."

„Nie, nechcem ťa meniť. Ja len, že... ťažko sa mi na to pozerá. Na to, aká si bola predtým a teraz."

Becca pokrčila plecami. Čo mu na to mala povedať? _Prepáč, že ma znásilnili a zmenilo ma to? Prepáč, že sa cez tú traumu neviem úplne dostať? Že sa mi ťažko dôveruje komukoľvek a je pre mňa absolútne nemysliteľné, aby som si niekoho pripustila k telu? Že mám strach, že mi budú ľudské dotyky odporné do konca života?_

Bolo toho veľa, čo nevedel, čo nepovedala nikomu. Možno by mala a uľavilo by sa jej. Nevedela si to však ani predstaviť. Dokonca ani Maggie to nepovedala, hoci ona prežila s Guvernérom niečo podobné.

„Ja nie som jediný, kto má o teba obavy," povedal a pritiahol tým jej pohľad. „Maggie, Glenn, Carl... Daryl. Všetkých nás to trápi. A Daryl si myslí, že ho viníš z toho, čo sa stalo."

Energicky pokrútila hlavou. „Povedala som mu, že to nie je jeho vina."

„Slová sú jedna vec, ale činy druhá. Možno by viac pomohlo, keby si sa mu prestala vyhýbať."

Uhla pohľadom. „Nevyhýbam sa mu."

„Všetci to vidíme a on tiež nie je slepý. Vyčíta si to, čo sa stalo a tvoje správanie iba pridáva vodu na mlyn."

Zamračila sa. „Rozprávali sme sa a jasne som mu povedala, že to nebola jeho vina. Neviem, čo viac mám spraviť."

Rick si povzdychol. „Ako som povedal, asi by si sa mu mala prestať vyhýbať. A dnes, keď sa chystal s Carol po vodu, si na neho bezdôvodne vyštekla. Čo iné si má myslieť?"

Toto nechcela počúvať. Nie od Ricka ani nikoho iného. Aké mal vôbec právo kritizovať jej správanie? „Keď má so mnou Daryl problém, nech mi to láskavo povie sám," odvrkla. „Nemusí za seba posielať pešiaka. Alebo je natoľko zbabelý?" opýtala sa s nadvihnutým obočím a posmešným tónom. Začínala byť otvorene nepriateľská, ale nemrzelo ju to.

„Nemá s tebou problém, Becca, trápi ho to," snažil sa ju uchlácholiť. „A on ani nevie, o čom sa rozprávame. Hovorím ti to preto, lebo mi na vás oboch záleží."

Potichu si odfrkla, založila si ruky na hrudi a odvrátila od neho pohľad.

„Ak si myslíš, že si mu ľahostajná, veľmi sa mýliš. Vieš, aký je. Daryl nie je veľmi na slová, nevie svoje pocity vyjadriť, ale zabil by pre teba bez mihnutia oka, všetci to vidíme. To je jeho spôsob ako vyjadriť to, čo cíti."

Becca zaškrípala zubami, keď sa jej rozbúšilo srdce. Naznačoval jej to, čo si myslela, že je naznačoval? Zabudol snáď na Carol? Prečo sa jej snažil natlačiť kaleráby do hlavy? Rozhodla sa ignorovať jeho posledné slová.

„O čo presne ti ide? Myslíš si, že pre mňa je to ľahké? Aj ja chcem byť znova taká, ako som bola predtým, keď som vás všetkých považovala za svoju rodinu. Znova to chcem k vám cítiť, ale nemôžem. Nie po tom všetkom a hoci som povedala, že vám nič nedávam za vinu, nemôžem povedať, že ma to nijako neovplyvnilo. Bojujem s tým, Rick!"

„Prepáč. Nevedel som... kiežby bolo niečo, čo by som mohol urobiť."

„Nie je."

„Ja len... my to všetci chápeme. Aj on to chápe, ale... snaž sa nebyť k nemu zlá."

Nič nechápal. Ani on, ani Rick. Nemohli rozumieť niečomu, o čom nevedeli. A ako sa k nemu mala správať milo, keď sa zdalo, že on a Carol sú si bližší než kedykoľvek predtým? Sklamalo ju to až príliš na to, aby sa dokázala pretvarovať. Nehovoriac o tom, že to ani nechcela.

„Prečo sa do toho tak veľmi staráš?" zaujímalo ju. „Nevidím, že by si pchal nos do záležitostí ostatných."

„Pretože si myslím, že Daryl je pre teba dobrý a ty si dobrá pre neho. Netušíš, ako veľmi sa zožieral, keď si zmizla. On si ťa zaslúži. Zaslúži si byť aspoň trochu šťastný."

Becca sťažka prehltla a zahryzla si do pery. „Zdá sa mi, že prestávaš hovoriť o kamarátstve."

„Och, prosím ťa, kedy sme hovorili o kamarátstve?" povedal s potmehúdskym úškrnom, ktorý na ňom už dlho nevidela.

Rozhodla sa mu na to neodpovedať. O takejto možnosti nikdy s nikým nehovorila, ani keď s nimi bola ešte vo väznici, a nieto ešte teraz. „Potrebujem čas," povedala potichu. „Neviem, či to bude niekedy tak ako predtým, ale snažím sa."

Rick chápavo prikývol. „To je všetko, čo žiadam."

Keď sa odrazil od zábradlia a priblížil sa k nej, chvíľu si myslela, že ju bude chcieť objať a v duchu sa prikrčila, ale našťastie ju iba potľapkal po ramene a pobral sa dovnútra.

Mezdi dverami zastal a zvrtol sa k nej. „Ideš?"

Pokrútila hlavou. „Chvíľu tu ešte zostanem," povedala a hlavou kývla k otvoreným dverám. „Je nás tam akosi priveľa."

Na Rickovej tvári sa objavil chápavý výraz. „Dobre, ale nebuď dlho a zbraň maj radšej pripravenú."

Nič iné ani nemala v pláne. Jo ju učila byť vždy pripravená a očakávať najhoršie. Keď sa za ním zavreli dvere, odopla puzdro s pištoľou, aby sa k nej mohla rýchlo dostať, keby to bolo potrebné. Zišla zo schodov, prešla pár metrov a zašla za roh. Oprela sa o bočnú stenu kostola, vyvrátila hlavu dohora a zadívala sa na hviezdy. Noc bola jasná a ony sa na temnej oblohe trblietali ako diamanty. V tej chvíli si priala, aby vedela aspoň niečo o hviezdnych konšteláciách.

Zo zamyslenia ju vytrhol zvuk otvárania dverí. Jej svaly sa automaticky napli. Siahla po zbrani, ale potom si uvedomila, že jej nehrozí nebezpečenstvo. Vykukla spoza rohu a uvidela Carol, ako sa zakráda k stromom a stráca sa v tmavom lese.

Becca sa zamračila. Chvíľu tam nerozhodne postávala, ale napokon sa predsa len rozhodla nasledovať ju. Nevedela, kam mohla mať takto v noci namierené, ale určite to nebolo bezpečné. Pochybovala, že Rick vedel o tom, že sa Carol na vlastnú päsť vytratila z kostola. Keď sa dostala až na asfaltovú cestu, na ktorej bolo zaparkované nejaké neznáme auto, Becca ju ešte chvíľu sledovala, než sa rozhodla vystúpiť z tieňa a upozorniť na seba.

„Čo tu robíš?" potichu sa jej opýtala.

Carol, ktorá bola otočená chrbtom k nej a nemala ani potuchy, že má spoločnosť, nadskočila od ľaku. Zvrtla sa so zbraňou namierenou na ňu. Keď zistila, že je to Becca, sklonila hlaveň pušky. „Becca. Ty si ma sledovala?" neveriacky sa opýtala a očami rýchlo preskakovala z nej do lesa za Becciným chrbtom.

Becca pokrčila plecami a zadívala sa cez Carolino plece na auto. „Prišlo mi podozrivé, ako si odišla z kostola. Okrem toho byť tu vonku v noci je nebezpečné." Auto bolo naštartované, ale malo vypnuté svetlá. Nadvihla obočie. „Niekam sa chystáš?"

„To nie je tvoja vec."

„Máš pravdu, nie je, ale ak chceš odísť, aspoň sa s nimi rozlúč," povedala jej prísnym tónom. „Niektorí takú možnosť nemali," zamumlala si pre seba, ale ak by ju aj Carol počula, bolo by jej to jedno.

Skôr, než jej na to stihla odpovedať, kríky za Beccou zašušťali a ona sa vyplašene zvrtla. Jo ju naučila mať vždy nastražené uši, preto ju prekvapilo, že si skôr nevšimla, že sa niekto motá v ich okolí. Keď spoza krovia vyšiel Daryl, došlo jej, prečo nič nezačula skôr. Po lese sa vedel pohybovať ako duch, ale aj tak ju trochu znepokojilo, že ho vôbec nepočula zakrádať sa za nimi.

„Čo tu robíte?" spýtal sa ich, pohľadom prešiel po aute a jeho uprený pohľad sa zaboril do Carol. „Ty si chcela odísť?"

Beccu prekvapilo, kam smerovali jeho myšlienky. Nenapadlo mu, že by mohla chcieť odísť ona a nie Carol? Ale možno počul ich rozhovor. A možno tam bolo niečo, o čom nevedela.

Carol najskôr zavrtela hlavou, ale potom si akoby porazenecky povzdychla. „Neviem."

Daryl prikývol, ako keby tomu rozumel. Becca len nechápavo civela raz na jedného, raz na druhého a nemala potuchy, o čo tam šlo. „Poďte, ideme," vyzval ich a chcel sa zvrtnúť na odchod. No skôr, než sa vôbec stihli pohnúť z miesta, sa zrazu zo zákruty vynorilo auto a prehnalo sa okolo nich po hlavnej ceste ako víchor. Všetci traja po ňom chvíľu iba neveriacky zízali. Daryl bol prvý, ktorý sa spamätal. Priskočil k ich autu a začal rozbíjať zadné svetlá.

„Počkaj," vykríkla Carol, kým Becca ho nechápavo sledovala. „Čo robíš? Čo sa stalo?"

„Majú Beth," v chvate vysvetlil a už naskakoval do auta na miesto vodiča. „Rýchlo, ideme!"

Becca sa bez rozmýšľania vrhla k autu a keďže Carol už otvárala dvere na mieste spolujazdca, ona vhupla na zadné sedadlo. Daryl okamžite šliapol na plyn. Vyrazili tak prudko, až ju to hodilo do sedadla.

 **ooOoo**

Nevedela, ako dlho to auto sledovali, ale mali obrovské šťastie, že mesiac v splne im osvetľoval cestu a oni nenabúrali do najbližšej dopravnej značky. Iste by sa to skôr či neskôr stalo, keďže išli s vypnutými svetlami. Podľa toho, ako sa počas jazdy Carol vypytovala na Beth, Becce došlo, že nevedela o tom, čo sa jej stalo. Prišlo jej to zvláštne. Predpokladala, že Daryl Carol všetko povedal, keď si boli takí blízki.

„Bol si iba s Beth?"

„Hm," zamrmlal. Hm patrilo medzi jeho zvyčajné reakcie.

„Zachránil si ju?"

„Je silná, zachránila sa sama. Nejakú dobu sme sa len tak túlali. Potom nás obkľúčili a ona sa dostala von skôr než ja. Potom zmizla. Keď som vybehol von, odchádzalo odtiaľ auto s bielym krížom."

„Ako toto?" opýtala sa a hlavou kývla na auto, ktoré uháňalo pred nimi.

Prikývol. „Hej."

Vo vnútri potom zavládlo napäté ticho, ktoré sa Becca neodvážila prerušiť nehovoriac o tom, že ani nechcela. Chápala, že sa Daryl cítil za Beth zodpovedný a možno si dokonca myslel, že jej zmiznutie bola nejakým spôsobom jeho vina, a tak rozumela, prečo mu zrovna nebolo do reči. Cítila na sebe občas jeho pohľad v spätnom zrkadle a zakaždým sa jej rozhoreli líca, pretože si spomenula na rozhovor s Rickom, a musela od neho odvrátiť tvár. Ďakovala Bohu, že vďaka prítmiu v aute nemohol vidieť jej rumenec.

Premýšľala nad tým, čo sa stalo Beth. Ak ju dostali podobní ľudia ako vtedy Beccu, a ak ešte vôbec bude nažive... nechcela ani pomyslieť na to, v akom stave ju nájdu. Samozrejme v prípade, že ju naozaj nájdu.

„Rick sa bude čudovať, kam sme išli," nadhodil Daryl do ticha. „Dochádza nám benzín."

„Tak to urýchli. Vytlač ho z cesty," navrhla Carol na Beccin vkus až príliš agresívnym tónom, čo spôsobilo, že nadvihla obočie. Zažmúrila na auto pred nimi.

„Nie, ešte vydržíme."

„Ak ju niekde držia, ten šofér to povie," protestovala Carol.

„Lenže ak nie, budeme tam, kde sme boli. Teraz máme výhodu. Zistíme, kto sú, koľko ich je a čo dokážu. Potom sa ju pokúsime vyslobodiť."

Becce to prišlo ako rozumný plán a hoci to nepovedala nahlas, súhlasila s ním.

„Idú na severe po i85-tke," povedala. Carol si s Darylom vymenili pohľad, ako keby tá informácia niečo znamenala, ale Becca netušila čo. Stále bola v krajine iba cudzinka a vôbec nemala potuchy, kam idú.

Po ďalších niekoľkých minútach uvideli v diaľke obrysy mesta. Nasledovali auto po spletitých uličkách, až kým zastalo pri jednej z množstva budov. Daryl zastavil v bezpečnej vzdialenosti a oni sledovali, čo sa bude diať. Auto tam chvíľu len tak stálo, no po chvíli z neho vyšli dvaja muži.

„To je policajt?" zarazene zašomral Daryl.

Nie iba jeden, pomyslela si Becca, ale dokonca dvaja. Obaja policajti vstúpili do budovy, ale o pár minút boli späť a nasadali do auta. Daryl sa pokúsil naštartovať, aby ich mohli ďalej sledovať, ale motor iba zakašľal a auto skapalo.

„Sakra, sme na suchu," naštvane zamrmlal. „Mohli ísť na obchvat, ale nešli, takže budú niekde v meste. Musíme ísť von a niekde prečkať noc."

„O jedom mieste viem," ozvala sa Carol a Daryl prikývol.

Becca sa na zadnom sedadle cítila ako neviditeľná. Ako keby tam ani nebola. Vystúpila z auta posledná a vliekla sa za nimi nočnými uličkami. Darylovi sa podarilo na jednej z historických budov vypáčiť zámku, čo ju ani v najmenšom neprekvapilo, a oni vošli dnu. Daryl odkiaľsi vytiahol malú baterku a Carol ich viedla spletitými chodbami veľkej budovy.

„Ty si tu pracovala alebo niečo také?" opýtal sa jej Daryl.

„Alebo niečo také," vyhýbavo mu odvetila a Becca za jej chrbtom nadvihla obočie. Na to, akí si boli blízki, takúto odpoveď rozhodne nečakala.

Vošli do jednej z množstva miestností na rozľahlej chodbe na jednom z horných poschodí. Darylova baterka a mesiac v splne osvietili poschodovú posteľ, jeden písací stôl so stoličkou a skriňu na oblečenie.

„Čo tu bolo?" opýtala sa Becca, keď pohľadom putovala po izbe. Bolo to prvýkrát, čo sa ozvala, odkedy nastúpili do auta a začali prenasledovať Bethiných únoscov.

Carol sa k nej neotočila, keď jej odpovedala. „Azylový dom."

„Bývala si tu?" spýtal sa Daryl.

„Hm," pokrútila hlavou. „Nezostali sme tu."

Becca ju v prítmí skúmavo pozorovala. Vedela o tom, že mala dcéru – Sofiu. Musela tým teda myslieť seba a ju. O jej mužovi nič nevedela a vlastne ani nevedela, či nejakého mala. Možno chcela utiecť pred ním alebo pred násilným priateľom, keď sa museli uchýliť do azylového domu. Povzdychla si a pokrútila hlavou. Bolo zbytočné polemizovať nad tým. Carol nevyzerala, že by sa chystala nejako to rozviesť a ona sa jej určite nič pýtať nebude. Namiesto toho sa skepticky pozrela na poschodovú posteľ. Boli tam len dve lôžka a oni boli traja.

„Vezmem si prvú hliadku," prerušila tok jej myšlienok Carol.

Daryl stál v strede miestnosti, obzeral sa okolo seba, a teraz sa k nej otočil. „To nie je treba. Zabezpečili sme to tu."

„Viem," zašomrala.

„Sme v pohode," naliehal, ale Carol naňho zazrela.

„Mám prvú hliadku," odvrkla.

Becca napoly čakala, že jej niečo odvrkne späť... aspoň takého si ho pamätala z väznice. On si však iba povzdychol, nechápavo pokrútil hlavou a trhol plecami.

„Ako chceš."

Becca sa nad jeho reakciou zamračila. Prinútilo ju to premýšľať nad tým, ako veľmi sa za ten čas, čo ho nevidela, zmenil on. A ešte podstatnejšie bolo, čo ho k tej zmene dohnalo.

Keď Carol podišla k poschodovej posteli, vyložila vak aj s puškou na horné lôžko. „Vezmem si túto. Dolná je viac v tvojom štýle," povedala Darylovi, potom pristúpila k oknu a dívala sa na ulicu pod nimi.

Becca zatiaľ iba stála pri skrini a tupo civela najprv na Carol a potom do prázdna. Cítila sa ako posraté tretie koleso na voze alebo ešte lepšie – ako keby tam ani nebola. Presne ako v aute. A všimol si vôbec niekto, že im chýbala jedna posteľ? Strašne ju podráždilo, že Carol automaticky rozdelila lôžka medzi seba a Daryla. Možno očakávala, že Becca bude spať na zemi alebo čo. Normálne by jej to ani neprekážalo, no vadil jej Carolin prístup. Alebo sa snáď nádejala, že pôjde spať do druhej izby? Nuž, ak to bolo tak, tak vedela, čo urobí. Rozhodne nemienila zostať niekde, kde nebola vítaná.

„Pôjdem spať do vedľajšej miestnosti," zavrčala, aj keď sa snažila, aby to neznelo nahnevane.

„Nie," povedal Daryl ešte skôr, než stihla vôbec dopovedať.

„Nie je tu pre mňa miesto," chladne odvetila a hlavou kývla k posteliam.

Daryl zhodil z pliec svoj batoh a hodil ho na zem vedľa postele. „Ja budem na zemi."

Becca pokrútila hlavou. „To nie je nutné. Sám si povedal, že je to tu zabezpečené. Pôjdem spať vedľa," povedala rozhodným hlasom. Myslela si, že to nechá plávať a stiahne sa, rovnako ako pri Carol. Tentokrát si však stál za svojím.

„Je mi jedno, že to tu je zabezpečené, nepôjdeš spať vedľa!"

Becca po ňom hodila prekvapený výraz. Jeho hlas bol zmesou hnevu a podráždenia. Vedela, že prehrala, nemalo zmysel hádať sa s ním. Pokrčila plecami a po očku pozrela na Carol, aby videla, ako sa tvári. Bola k nej však otočená chrbtom. „Fajn. Idem si zobrať vankúš a prikrývku."

Zdalo sa jej, že chcel oponovať, ale ona nečakala na jeho názor. Jednoducho schmatla jeho baterku a vytratila sa z miestnosti. Všetky izby na chodbe boli jedna vedľa druhej, takže nemusela ísť ďaleko a ani hľadať príliš dlho. Prichystala si vankúš aj s prikrývkou na chodbu a využila príležitosť na to, aby išla na toaletu. V malej kúpeľni dokonca našla zubnú pastu a kefku. V nádrži na vodu na chodbe si nabrala trochu vody, aby si mohla umyť zuby a tvár a kefku s pastou potom vzala so sebou. Túžila sa osprchovať, ale keď skúšala kohútik na umývadle, žiadna voda z neho nepotiekla. Poponáhľala sa späť, po ceste vzala z chodby veci na spanie pre Daryla, no keď počula z ich izby tichý rozhovor, zastala pri dverách. Načúvať za dverami bolo detinské, ale neodolala.

„Povedal si, že môžeme začať odznova," počula Carol. „Začal si?"

„Snažím sa," tlmene odvetil Daryl. „Prečo mi nepovieš, čo si myslíš?"

„Doba šťastných návratov sa skončila."

Becca sa zamračila. Nerozumela skoro ničomu, čo hovorili. Vedela, že sa stalo niečo, čo jej niekto nepovedal, cítila to z nich, a ten rozhovor pravdepodobne nadväzoval práve na to. Počula zavŕzgať posteľ a ešte viac nastražila uši.

„Tam pri tom aute... Čo keby som neprišiel?"

Počula, ako si Carol povzdychla. „Neviem."

Keď sa rozhostilo ticho, Becca v duchu narátala do desať. Až keď bolo jasné, že v rozhovore nebudú pokračovať, odvážila sa pohnúť z miesta a vstúpila do miestnosti. Len čo bola dnu, zrak jej padol na spodnú posteľ. Obaja na nej vedľa seba ležali s nohami spustenými na zem a zízali do prázdna. Keď vošla dnu, Daryl vystrelil do sedu a jeho pohľad zaletel k nej. Tváril sa... previnilo. Inak to opísať nevedela. Nestihla však ani zareagovať, keď zrazu začula z chodby zašramotenie. Daryl schmatol baterku, ktorú ešte stále držala v ruke a aj s Carol okamžite vyštartovali z izby. Becca hodila prikrývku s vankúšom na zem a vydala sa za nimi. Za pochodu vytiahla zbraň, ale nakoniec sa ukázalo, že ani nebola treba. Ten hluk spôsobili chodci, ktorí boli zavretí v jednej z kancelárií a nemohli sa dostať von.

Becce odľahlo. Bez slova sa zvrtla a vrátila sa späť do izby. Vyzliekla si bundu, vyzula topánky a natiahla sa na matraci. Po tom, čo niekoľko dní spala na zemi, to bola vítaná zmena. Keď prišli dnu aj Carol s Darylom a on sa usalašil do stredu miestnosti iba dva metre od nej, prišlo jej ľúto, že sa mu ušla tvrdá zem namiesto mäkkého matraca. Jedna jej časť na ňu jačala, že by sa na tú posteľ zmestili obaja. Niečo malé a veľmi krehké po tom dokonca túžilo, ale tá zranená a ponížená časť v nej sa toho úprimne desila. Preto držala jazyk za zubami a počúvala, ako Carol pomaly pravidelne dýcha.

Prevrátila sa na bok a skrútila sa do klbka. Mesačný svit dopadal rovno na jej tvár a hoci by jej to za normálnych okolností vadilo, teraz jej to neprekážalo. Aj tak nemohla zaspať. Civela na okrúhly mesiac a premýšľala. Nad sebou, nad Darylom... nad všetkými.

„Prečo nespíš?" chrapľavý šepot preťal nočné ticho.

Becca sa trochu strhla. Myslela si, že aj on zaspal. Vôbec nečakala, že nebude bdieť sama. Prižmúrila oči do tmy, ale jeho mesiac neosvetľoval, a tak jediné, čo videla, boli nejasné obrysy jeho tela.

„Nemôžem zaspať," zašepkala.

Daryl mlčal tak dlho, až si začínala myslieť, že buď zaspal, alebo jej jednoducho nemá viac čo povedať. Hoci tá druhá možnosť ju trošku zamrzela, pocítila aj úľavu, pretože pre ňu nebolo ľahké rozprávať sa s ním.

Becca sa však mýlila, pretože po dobe, ktorá jej pripadala ako večnosť, sa znova ozval. „Nemusela si s nami ísť. Nikto by ti to nevyčítal."

„Čo?" tupo vyhŕkla a prekvapenie ani nemusela hrať. Na Daryla sa vždy dalo spoľahnúť, že povie niečo, čo nikto nikdy nečaká. Hlavou sa jej zrazu začala mihať jedna myšlienka za druhou. Prekážala mu tam? Nechcel ju tam snáď? Chcel byť s Carol sám? „Prečo mi to hovoríš?" takmer bojazlivo sa opýtala.

„Nevyzeráš, že... Neviem. Občas mi príde... občas vyzeráš, že s nami nechceš byť. Že by si najradšej odišla."

Zamračila sa do svetla. Zrazu jej začalo neuveriteľne vadiť, že v mesačnom svite má na jej tvár perfektný výhľad, zatiaľ čo ona nevidela nič. Nechcela sa mu však obrátiť chrbtom.

„Prečo si to myslíš?"

„Odťahuješ sa od nás. Nikdy predtým si to nerobila," vysvetlil, aj keď z neho slová šli iba ťažko, akoby nevedel, ako má sformulovať svoje myšlienky.

„Predtým som bola iná," odvetila. „Povedala som ti, že som sa zmenila. Mala som dojem, že to chápeš."

„Chápem to," hlesol. „Ibaže... neviem. Nečakal som to."

Naozaj nevedela, čo mu má na to povedať. Už-už otvárala ústa, aby sa ospravedlnila, ale potom si to rozmyslela. Prečo by mala? Ona nemohla za to, čo sa jej stalo a nemienila sa ospravedlňovať za to, že ju to zmenilo. A okrem toho sa snažila. Naozaj sa snažila, aby k nim znova zapadla, ale nešlo to len tak zo dňa na deň. Potrebovala si na nich znova navyknúť a na to bol nevyhnutný dlhší čas.

„Chýba mi to, aká si bývala," zašepkal po chvíli ticha a jej sa skoro zastavilo srdce.

Musela s ťažkosťami prehltnúť guču, čo sa jej vytvorila v hrdle. Znova zaľutovala, že on jej videl rovno do tváre, kým ona nemala takú možnosť. „Aká som bývala?"

„Teraz mi pripadáš stále taká vážna a odťažitá. Smutná," zamyslene povedal. „Predtým si bola... veselšia."

Keď sa jej z jeho slov do očí natlačili slzy, musela rýchlo zamrkať. Zrazu sa cítila tak ako predtým, keď vo väznici spával iba niekoľko metrov od jej cely a nechcela, aby sa ich rozhovor skončil. Nechcela sa však rozprávať o tom, prečo je teraz taká, aká je.

Posadila sa na posteli a chrbtom sa oprela o stenu. Takto jej aspoň nesvietil mesiac rovno do tváre. „Kde si prišiel k tomu monoklu?" opýtala sa ho, aby zmenila tému, ale aj preto, že ju to naozaj zaujímalo. Doteraz nemala odvahu sama ho osloviť, ale keď sa už rozprávali, chcela to využiť.

„Po ceste."

Nadvihla obočie. „A to znamená čo?"

Daryl sa odmlčal na tak dlho, až si myslela, že jej neodpovie. Potom však prehovoril. „Keď uniesli Beth, snažil som sa nájsť to auto. Po ceste som narazil na skupinu mužov; nie veľmi dobrých. Vedel som, čo boli zač, ale mali pevné pravidlá a tie fungovali. Hľadali chlapíka, čo zabil ich kamaráta a ja som chvíľu šiel s nimi. To, že tým chlapíkom bol Rick, som sa dozvedel až vtedy, keď ho našli aj s Michonne a Carlom. Tak som k nemu prišiel."

„Chceli ich zabiť a ty si sa ich pokúsil zastaviť," hádala.

„Zabili by nás všetkých," odvetil. „Keby som bol vedel, že šlo o Ricka, vyhol by som sa im oblúkom. V to ráno som od nich takmer odišiel."

„Ale nakoniec bolo dobre, že si zostal, nie? Ak by ich našli a ty by si tam nebol, možno by to dopadlo inak. Vieš, čo sa hovorí: Všetko zlé je na niečo dobré."

Počula, ako sa zahniezdil. Videla, ako sa obrysy jeho tela pohli, keď sa aj on posadil a oprel sa o stenu pod oknom. „Hej, možno."

Skrčené kolená si pritiahla k hrudi a objala ich rukami. Vedela, že na zemi nemá pohodlie a v duchu sa nútila, aby mu povedala, že si môže ľahnúť vedľa nej. Jej ústa ju však odmietli poslúchnuť a ona vedela, že to neskôr oľutuje.

Pocítila v bruchu nervozitu a začala si hrýzť peru. Bola na seba nahnevaná. Chcela ho pri sebe. Vedela, že on sám sa neodváži priblížiť sa k nej a ona bola príliš ustráchaná na to, aby mu niečo povedala. Odvrátila hlavu na stranu, keď sťažka preglgla a zaťala ruky v päsť. Neznášala, že bola takáto. Slabá a zbabelá. Divná.

„Dostaneš sa cez to."

Jeho hlas v tichu ju prekvapil a pritiahol jej pohľad. „Hm?"

„Nech už to je čokoľvek, dostaneš sa cez to," zachrapčal potichu.

Becca pokrútila hlavou. „Ani nevieš, o čom hovoríš."

„Možno neviem, čo sa stalo, ale poznám ťa. Si silná. Zvládneš to," povedal pevným hlasom. Bol o tom presvedčený. Kiežby mala v seba toľko viery, koľko jej mal on.

„Pomôžem ti, ak to budeš chcieť," pokračoval, keď mlčala. „Urobím hocičo, čo pomôže."

„Neviem, či je niečo, čo sa dá urobiť," zašepkala so stiahnutým hrdlom.

„Vždy sa dá niečo urobiť. A moja mama zvykla hovorievať, že čas všetko vylieči."

Čas. To bolo možno to jediné, čo by mohlo fungovať. Stále si pamätala tú bolesť, ktorú cítila, keď sa to stalo. Ešte niekoľko týždňov po tom bola tá rana čerstvá, ale postupom času a vďaka Joinej pomoci na to prestala myslieť. Vedela však, že to, ako ju to ovplyvnilo a aké to na nej zanechalo následky, sa asi nedá zmeniť. Alebo dá?

Odrazu sa rozhodla, že ak sama seba nebude nútiť do vecí, ktoré sú jej nepríjemné a ktoré jej kedysi nepríjemné neboli, nikdy sa to nezlepší. „Sadni si vedľa mňa," vyhŕkla z ničoho nič. Urobila to bez premýšľania, skôr než si to stihla rozmyslieť a vycúvať z toho. V tej rýchlosti, akou to povedala, jej žiadosť znela skôr ako príkaz, ale aj napriek tomu sa po chvíli napätého ticha Daryl postavil a podišiel k nej. Zohol sa, sadol si na prikrývku vedľa nej a podobne ako ona sa oprel o stenu.

Všetky jej svaly na tele sa napli. Nevedela, či to malo niečo spoločné s tým, čo k nemu cítila alebo to bol výsledok jej prehnaných reakcií. V každom prípade, snažila sa uvoľniť. Kedysi po jeho blízkosti dychtila, no teraz bola napätá ako struna. Chcela, aby to bolo opäť tak ako predtým.

„Po večeri bol za mnou Rick. Chcel sa rozprávať," ozvala sa po dlhom mlčaní.

„Hm."

„Hovoril o tebe," nadhodila.

Zacítila, ako vedľa nej stuhol. „Čo ti povedal?"

„Povedal mi, že si myslíš, že ťa viním z toho, čo urobil Merle," odvetila. „Povedala som ti, že ťa z toho neobviňujem a hovorím ti to znova. Nechcem, aby si si myslel niečo, čo nie je pravda."

Čakala na jeho reakciu, ale žiadna neprišla. Iba vedľa nej mlčky sedel a ani sa nepohol.

„Nechcem ani, aby si si to vyčítal. Nemohol si vedieť, čo Merle chystá a vlastne... no, myslím si, že ma pustil kvôli tebe."

Posledná veta vyvolala jeho reakciu.

„Čo tým myslíš?"

„Keď ma viedol do Woodbury, snažila som sa ho presvedčiť, aby sme sa vrátili späť. Vieš, on to vlastne robil pre teba. Myslel si, že takto zabezpečí, aby prežila skupina a on sa v tvojich očiach aspoň trochu očistí," vysvetlila. „Záležalo mu na tebe. No ja som mu nahovorila, že ak ma odovzdá Guvernérovi, nikdy mu to neodpustíš. Pustil ma, takže tomu asi nakoniec uveril."

„Neodpustil by som mu to," zašomral.

Becca sa k nemu obrátila, chvíľu sa dívala na jeho profil, a potom sa odvrátila. Zízala rovno pred seba na okno, cez ktoré do miestnosti prúdilo mesačné svetlo a žužlala si spodnú peru. Zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Prepáč, že som na teba v kostole tak vyletela. Viem, že si to nemyslel zle."

„To je v poriadku."

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, nie je. Také správanie si si nezaslúžil. Neviem, čo to do mňa vošlo," zaklamala. Presne vedela, čo do nej vtedy vošlo.

„Kašli na to," hlesol. Narovnal sa a odtiahol sa od steny. „Mali by sme ísť spať, je už neskoro."

„Hm," súhlasne zašomrala. Trochu ju to sklamalo, ale vedela, že má pravdu. Zajtra budú mať ťažký deň a potrebovali oddych.

Matrac sa prehýnal pod náporom jeho váhy, keď sa súkal z postele. Uložil sa na svoje miesto na zemi a Becca znova vkĺzla pod prikrývku a ľahla si na bok tvárou k nemu. Chvíľu žmúrila do tmy a snažila sa uvidieť mu do tváre, ale bolo to márne.

„Mne to tiež chýba," zašepkala tak potichu, až si myslela, že ju možno nezačuje. On ju však počul.

„Čo?"

„To, aká som bola predtým."


	17. Chapter 17

Ráno sa prebrala, keď Carol zoskočila z postele. Vystrelila do sedu a automaticky siahla po pištoli, no potom si uvedomila, kde je. Carol stála pri okne a čosi pozorovala. Cez jej plece uvidela tmavý kúdoľ dymu.

Keď sa zvrtla od okna, stretla sa s Becciným pohľadom. „Čo je to?" opýtala sa Becca.

Carol iba pokrčila plecami a zamierila k dverám. Becca ju nasledovala až k vchodu na obrovskú terasu. Zastala medzi dverami a sledovala, ako Carol pomaly pristúpila k Darylovi, ktorý opatrne hádzal mŕtvoly zabalené do bielych plachiet do ohňa. Došlo jej, že išlo o nemŕtvych, ktorí boli ešte deň predtým zavretí v jednej z kancelárií. Carol ich chcela zabiť, ale Daryl ju zastavil, pretože ich nijako neohrozovali. Nestálo to za to.

Dnes ráno to urobil namiesto nej. Pre ňu.

Počula, ako sa mu Carol poďakovala a cítila sa ako ten najväčší úbožiak, keď sa jej zmocnila vlna žiarlivosti a pichlo ju pri srdci. Nemalo by ju nahnevať, že spravil niečo milé pre niekoho iného, ale hnevalo ju to. V takých chvíľach si pripadala ako tá najväčšia mrcha na svete.

Keď sa vrátili dnu, išli si po veci, aby mohli pokračovať v hľadaní Beth. Becca na sebe veľmi sporadicky cítila Darylove oči, ale tentokrát sa pod náporom jeho upreného pohľadu necítila nesvoja.

„To auto mierilo do centra," povedal, keď sa balil. „Dostaneme sa do nejakého mrakodrapu, rozhliadneme sa a uvidíme."

„Môžeme sa držať pri domoch a byť ticho, ale aj tak si nás skôr či neskôr všimnú," podotkla Carol.

Becca sa odvrátila, aby nevidela, ako prevrátila oči. Bolo jasné, že sa chodcom nevyhnú, ale prečo mala potrebu komentovať očividné? A ak mala lepší návrh, tak ho mala hneď predostrieť, pretože Darylov plán bola ich najrozumnejšia možnosť. Nehovoriac o tom, že bola jediná.

Schmatla z nočného stolíka kefku a zubnú pastu, ktorú našla v jednej z kúpeľní a premýšľala, kam ju dať. Podišla k Darylovi a dotkla sa jeho odhaleného pleca. Zvrtol sa k nej a dopadol na ňu jeho prekvapený pohľad.

„Vadilo by ti, keby si si to dal do batoha?" spýtala sa a natrčila mu kefku s pastou.

Mlčky pokrútil hlavou, vzal od nej jej poklady a strčil ich do ruksaku. Doplnili si ešte vodu a potom zamierili von z budovy. Opatrne sa zakrádali prázdnymi ulicami mesta a hoci sa Becca pozorne rozhliadala a uši mala nastražené, v duchu bola ešte stále späť v budove v ich izbe. Premýšľala nad tým, ako sa ho dotkla, aby si vynútila jeho pozornosť. Nikdy predtým nič také neurobila. Vedela, že on nebol z tých, ktorí si ľahko pripúšťajú ľudí k telu a istý čas si dokonca myslela, že mu je ľudský dotyk nepríjemný. Občas mala stále taký pocit. Včera, keď pri sebe sedeli tak blízko, až sa takmer dotýkali, to však nevyzeralo, že by mu jej blízkosť prekážala.

Keď natrafili na menšiu skupinu chodcov, musela svoje úvahy hodiť za hlavu a sústrediť sa na to, čo sa dialo rovno pod jej nosom. Darylovi sa podarilo odlákať ich pozornosť a oni bežali naprieč ulicou k vchodu do garáží jednej z výškových budov. Pár sa im ich priplietlo do cesty, ale jeho rýchle reflexy a ostré šípy sa o nich postarali. Keď sa dostali do jednej z luxusných kancelárií na vyššom poschodí, Daryl podišiel k oknu a sledoval zdevastované mesto. Carol sa postavila vedľa neho, zatiaľ čo Becca si vzala jeden z plastových pohárov a napustila si vodu z dávkovača.

„Viem, čo sa stalo," dostali sa jej do uší Darylove slová. „Už tu nie sú."

Carol najskôr nereagovala, no potom sa ozvala prázdnym hlasom: „Bolo to horšie."

Daryl si prehodil kušu cez plece a pozrel sa na jej profil. „Hovoril som, že musíme začať znovu, pretože musíme. A to, čo bolo, je už za nami."

„Áno," pritakala, ale jej tón sa nezdal byť úprimný.

Becca sa dívala na ich chrbty a v duchu premýšľala, o čom hovorili a čo sa vlastne stalo. Nechcela sa však pýtať. Ona sama najlepšie vedela, že ľudia o niektorých veciach nechcú alebo nemôžu hovoriť. Štvalo ju však, že medzi ňou a Darylom bolo akési tajomstvo. Nie však preto, že by tak zúfalo túžila vedieť, o čo ide, ale preto, že tajomstvá ľudí zbližovali.

Daryl sa zrazu naklonil k oknu a zažmúril na mesto rozprestierajúce sa rovno pod nimi.

„Vidíš niečo?" opýtala sa Becca, keď si všimla, čo robí.

„Neviem, možno," odvetil. „Podaj mi tú pušku," požiadal Carol.

Pozrel sa cez hľadáčik, o chvíľu sa odtiahol a ukázal prstom na čosi v diaľke. Keď sa pozrela aj Carol, podala pušku Becce. V diaľke na moste bola odstavená nemocničná sanitka. Alebo skôr časť sanitky bola odstavená, tá druhá visela z mosta.

„Vyzerá to tak, že je tam už dlhšie," ozvala sa Carol. „Rozhodne je ich."

„Každopádne je to stopa," pritakal Daryl.

Kým Carol dopĺňala zásoby vody z dávkovača, Becca si sadla do veľkého koženého kresla za masívnym písacím stolom. Zízala na laptop pred sebou. Kedysi bolo také jednoduché iba ho zapnúť, prihlásiť sa na Skype a hovoriť so svojou rodinou. Pomyslela si, že keby bol nabitý, mohol by fungovať, ale čo z toho, keď nefungoval internet? A keď jej rodičia boli možno mŕtvi? Kým ona zízala na počítač, Daryl si prezeral pracovňu a jeho pohľad dopadol na obraz nad Beccinou hlavou. Bolo to iba pár hnedých šmúh na bielom podklade. Chvíľu sa naň díval a pokrútil hlavou.

„Čo?" opýtala sa a kútiky sa jej samy od seba nadvihli nahor. „Nepáči sa ti?"

„Stavím sa, že to nejakého pracháča stálo balík," povedal a pritiahol tým Carolinu pozornosť. „Vyzerá to, ako keby si pes sadol do farby a utrel si do toho zadok."

Becca sa ani nesnažila ovládať sa a nahlas sa rozosmiala. Muselo to prekvapiť nielen ju, ale aj Daryla s Carol, pretože obaja na ňu zostali zízať ako obarení. Keď jej úsmev povädol, trochu placho sa pozrela na Daryla, ktorý na ňu otvorene civel.

„Mne sa to celkom páči," prerušila ich zízanie Carol a Daryl sa od nej okamžite odvrátil. Zahanbene sklonil hlavu a Becca mala pocit, že videla, ako mu mierne sčervenali líca.

Odfrkol si. „Kecáš."

„Hovorím vážne. Nepoznáš ma..."

Becca sa zdvihla z kresla, dala si ruky v bok a otočila sa k obrazu. Prehliadala si ho so skeptickým výrazom na tvári. „Ja som bola pracháčka, ale za ten obraz by som nedala ani cent." Otočila sa k Darylovi a uškrnula sa na neho. „Tentokrát som na tvojej strane."

Carol si prehodila na plecia ruksak a kývla hlavou ku dverám. „Musíme ísť," zavelila a Beccin úsmev zmizol z tváre. Musela vždy všetko pokaziť?

Vybrali sa rovnakou cestou, akou vošli. Keď prišli k presklenému mostu, ktorý spájal dve budovy, Carol sa ako prvá prešmykla cez škáru v dvojkrídlových dverách zviazaných reťazou.

„Ešte že sme neraňajkovali," zašomral Daryl, hodil batoh aj s kušou do chodby a začal sa súkať cez úzky otvor. Keď už mal polovicu tela na druhej strane, Becca začula Carolin tlmený hlas.

„Daryl, nie!"

Daryl zastal a prestal sa snažiť preliezť na druhú stranu. Becca stuhla. Počula cez dvere cudzí mužský hlas... alebo skôr chlapčenský.

„Vstaňte!" prikázal a následne začula zvuk nabitia zbrane. „Ruky hore! Obaja!"

Becca okamžite vytiahla pištoľ, ale Daryl jej rukou ukázal, tak, aby to ten chalan nevidel, aby zostala tam, kde je. Preliezol cez škáru a dvere sa zabuchli. Becca zostala stáť na mieste a s tlčúcim srdcom zízala na dvere pred sebou. To, čo sa dialo na druhej strane, počula iba tlmene. Pritisla ucho k dverám a modlila sa, aby ten chalan odišiel a nechal ich na pokoji. Vedela, že ak by sa niečo zomlelo, cez na druhú stranu by sa nepretiahla dostatočne rýchlo na to, aby im pomohla. V tej chvíli bola úplne bezmocná a išlo ju z toho poraziť.

„Polož tú kušu!"

„Ty si teda trúfaš," počula cez dvere Daryla.

„Nič sa vám nestane, ale potrebujem zbrane, takže polož tú kušu. A teraz ustúpte. Je mi to ľúto, ale ste silní. Zvládnete to."

Z druhej strany sa k nej doniesol nejaký šuchot, dupot nôh a zrazu dva výstrely. Dych sa jej zasekol v hrdle a ruka, v ktorej držala pištoľ, sa jej začala potiť. Nehľadela na Darylov príkaz, aby zostala na druhej strane. Rýchlo sa vrhla na zem, strčila do dverí a pretiahla sa na druhú stranu. Kým sa dostala znova na nohy, Daryl s Carol boli už na druhej strane a bežali do druhej budovy. Becca preskočila nehybných tulákov v spacákoch povaľujúcich sa po zemi a ponáhľala sa za nimi.

„Hej, čo sa stalo?" zvolala na nich, keď ich dobiehala. Obaja stáli pri dverách k požiarnemu schodisku a snažili sa ich otvoriť. „Ste zranení?" pýtala sa.

„Nie," zašomral Daryl svojím typickým zastretým hlasom. Všimla si, ako zazrel na Carol a v hlave sa jej vyrojilo desať ďalších otázok. „Ale zobral nám zbrane a zamkol nás tu, takže budeme musieť nájsť inú cestu."

Becca prikývla a rozhodla sa nič viac sa nepýtať, pretože to vyzeralo tak, že by jej aj tak neodpovedal. Keď sa pohol, mlčky ho nasledovala. Carol trochu zaostala a Beccu až pálila na jazyku otázka, čo presne sa tam odohralo. Napätie, ktoré zrazu začalo medzi nimi dvoma panovať, bolo až hmatateľné a nešlo jej do hlavy. Oni dvaja boli zvyčajne ako dva hrášky v jednom struku. Len zriedka sa na niečom nezhodli.

„Daryl?" potichu ho oslovila. Ani nevedela, prečo šepká.

Zvrtol sa k nej a zaboril do nej svoje modré oči. Tak veľmi ju zrazu prekvapila tá sýta bledomodrá farba, že až po niekoľkých sekundách si uvedomila, že stále mlčí a on čaká na odpoveď.

„Si v poriadku?"

Prikývol. „Budeme v pohode a nejaké zbrane si nájdeme."

„Zobral ti kušu."

„Hej," odvetil s potláčaným hnevom v hlase. „Ale prežijeme to."

Becca mlčky prikývla a zahryzla si do spodnej pery. „Vieš, to som tou otázkou nemyslela," odvážila sa povedať po chvíli.

„Ja viem," odvetil jej, ale nič viac jej k tomu nepovedal. Bolo jej jasné, že nechcel hovoriť o tom, prečo zrazu tak zazeral na Carol a ona na neho nemienila tlačiť.

Keď kráčali cez jednu z obrovských nedostavaných miestností vo výškovej budove, Carol ich dobehla a zladila krok s Darylom.

„Mám tri náboje. Sme uprostred mesta a zobral nám zbrane," vyhŕkla. Becca sa na ňu začudovane pozrela. Tón, akým to povedala, vyznel, ako keby sa snažila obhájiť.

„Ja mám plný zásobník," potichu povedala Becca, ale vyzeralo to tak, že ju ani jeden nepočúval.

Carol pokračovala, akoby ani nič nepovedala: „Myslel si si, že som ho chcela zastreliť? Mierila som mu na nohu," naliehavo hovorila. „To by ho zabilo? Možno, neviem, ale vzal nám zbrane!"

Becca úkosom pozrela na Daryla, ktorý pridal do kroku a s nič nehovoriacim výrazom sa valil vpred. Ona však vedela, že bol naštvaný. Možno sa tak netváril, ale sršalo to z neho. Jeho rýchle nahnevané kroky sa konečne zastavili, keď sa dostali k dverám k druhému požiarnemu schodisku. Boli zamknuté, a tak sa zohol k zámke a pokúšal sa ju vypáčiť.

„Bol to len chlapec," zachrapčal popod fúzy.

„Takto môžeme zomrieť," povedala Carol nástojčivým hlasom. „Beth môže zomrieť."

„Nájdeme si iné zbrane."

Becca ich tak trochu bezmocne sledovala a snažila sa vydedukovať, čo sa tam stalo. Keď videla, ako Daryl bojuje s odstránením zámky, chcela pomôcť, ale nechcela im skákať do rozhovoru. Zostala teda stáť opodiaľ a iba ich sledovala.

„Nechcem, aby si zomrel. Nechcem, aby zomrela Beth alebo ktokoľvek iný zo skupiny, ale nemôžem iba stáť a pozerať sa," naliehala.

Daryl striasol z pleca tašku a kľakol si k dverám.

„To nemôžem. Preto som odišla. Chcela som byť niekde inde."

Becca sa nedokázala ovládnuť a vyvalila oči na Carol. Ona odišla? Z väznice? Prečo? A prečo jej to doteraz nikto nepovedal?

Daryl konečne stratil trpezlivosť, postavil sa a zvrtol sa k nej. „Ale teraz nie si inde!" prudko vyhŕkol. „Si tu a snažíš sa!"

„Už nie si taký, aký si bol a ani ja nie," povedala Carol a Becce tak pripomenula jej vlastné slová, keď sa snažila Darylovi vysvetliť svoje správanie. Povedala mu vtedy, že sa zmenila, že všetci sa zmenili. „Pozri, neviem, či verím v Boha, ale ak mám ísť do pekla, vynasnažím sa, aby som tam nešla ešte hodne dlhú dobu."

V tej chvíli sa mu konečne podarilo vypáčiť zámku a otvoriť dvere. Becca vydýchla úľavou, ako keby to malo zmierniť napätie, ktoré viselo vo vzduchu a ukončiť Carolinu tirádu. Pristúpila k Darylovi a zohla sa po tašku, ktorú predtým hodil na zem.

„Môžete si to nechať na inokedy?" spýtala sa. „Musíme ísť." Vzala tašku a podala mu ju, ale ešte skôr než si ju od nej stihol vziať, vypadla z nej nejaká kniha. Nikdy by si o Darylovi nebola pomyslela, že je bohvieaký veľký knihomoľ, preto ju to prekvapilo. Zodvihla ju, ale keď jej do očí udrel jej názov, zasekla sa v pohybe. Stuhnuto zízala na písmená na obale a srdce sa jej v hrudi roztĺklo rýchlejšie. _Terapia pre deti týrané v detstve_. Zrazu jej niekto vyšklbol knihu z ruky a keď sa narovnala, Daryl ju so sklonenou hlavou strkal do svojej tašky. Keď sa narovnal, vyhol sa jej pohľadu a bez slova vyšiel na požiarne schodisko.

Od toho momentu kráčali mlčky. Mlčky zišli na prízemie, mlčky vyšli z budovy a mlčky sa zakrádali mestom k mostu, na ktorom videli odstavenú sanitku. Predpokladala, že Daryl mlčal, lebo bol nahnevaný na Carol, ale zrejme išlo aj o tú knihu, ktorú vzal z azylového domu. Carol mlčala, lebo ju hnevalo, že Daryl nerozumel jej pohľadu na zabíjanie ľudí a Becca nič nevravela preto, lebo tuho premýšľala nad knihou, ktorá vypadla z Darylovho batohu.

Kráčala asi dva kroky za ním a očami pohládzala krídla prišité na jeho koženej veste. Daryl vždy vyzeral, že asi nemal ľahký život. Už od začiatku jej bolo jasné, že žil v chudobe a v nie práve milujúcom prostredí, čo sa jej potvrdilo, keď spoznala Merla. Darylova láska k motorkám ju priviedla k myšlienke, že možno jeho otec bol motorkár, ktorý bol zapletený do nejakých pochybných aktivít alebo niečo podobné. Vedela, že si v živote od Merla a možno aj od rodičov užil veľa urážok a ponižovania. Ale týranie? Na také niečo nikdy ani nepomyslela. Daryl sa jej javil vždy taký silný a odvážny. Občas mala pocit, že nemal strach absolútne z ničoho, takže myšlienka, že by si niekto dovolil biť ho, jej jednoducho ani nezišla na um. Predtým si myslela, že jeho averzia, aj keď to možno nebolo to správne slovo, voči dotykom, voči akémukoľvek prejavu sympatií a to, ako si vždy od ľudí držal odstup, bol výsledok niekoľkých rokov Merlovho buzerovania a ponižovania. Nikdy ani len nezvážila, že by v tom mohlo byť niečo viac. Hoci Merle bol k Darylovi slovne často krutý, v skutočnosti ho mal rád a Becca to veľmi dobre vedela. Ten, kto mu ubližoval, museli byť jeho rodičia. Nemyslela si, že by išlo o nejakú šikanu zo strany rovesníkov, pretože Daryl vyzeral ako niekto, kto nezaváha ani sekundu a každú jednu facku vráti v dvojnásobnom množstve.

Trochu pridala do kroku a keď sa ocitla vedľa neho, úkosom sa pozrela na jeho profil a zamračila sa. Vedela, čo cítil. Túžila mu povedať, že na tom, čo sa mu stalo, hoci nepoznala podrobnosti, nebolo absolútne nič, za čo by sa mal hanbiť, ale rozumela, prečo sa tak cítil. Rozumela tomu viac, než by si kedy dokázal predstaviť.

Z mrakodrapu sa sanitka nezdala byť tak ďaleko, ale tipovala, že im trvalo skoro hodinu, než sa k nej dostali. A celú tú hodinu mlčali. Becca by mu aj bola čosi povedala, ale nechcela to urobiť v Carolinej prítomnosti. Túžobne si spomenula na ich nočný rozhovor. Keby s ním tak mohla byť sama, opýtala by sa ho na tú knihu. Povedala by mu, že je skvelé, že sa s tým, čo sa mu stalo, chce vyrovnať. Možno by ho dokonca objala. Lenže prítomnosť tretieho človeka jej v tom všetkom bránila.

Konečne sa dostali na most. Priblížili sa k sanitke, ktorá prerazila zábradlie a z jednej tretiny visela z mosta. Becca si ju nedôverčivo prehliadala, keď Daryl otvoril dvere a nakukol dnu. „Fajn, idem na to," zašomral.

„Preskočilo ti?!" neovládla sa a vyhŕkla nahnevane. „Chceš sa s ňou zrútiť dole a zlomiť si väz?"

„Nezrúti sa."

Než Becca vôbec stihla otvoriť ústa, aby mu povedala, čo si o tom jeho nápade myslí, ozvala sa Carol. „Pôjdem ja, som ľahšia," ponúkla sa.

Daryl sa k nej otočil, prešiel ju jediným chladným pohľadom a naskočil do sanitky. Becca mala pocit, že to urobil len preto, že bol na ňu ešte stále nahnevaný. A to nahnevalo zasa ju. „Carol má pravdu, preváži sa," zavolala za ním, ale bol už vnútri a na jej obrovské pobúrenie ho Carol nasledovala.

„To ste sa obaja zbláznili?" naštvane vykríkla a v duchu im nadávala do idiotov. Radšej zostala na ceste a strážila okolie, kým oni prehľadávali vnútro sanitky. „Hej, idú sem chodci!" zvolala, keď uvidela, ako sa k nim z oboch strán blížia nemŕtvi. Veľa nemŕtvych. Aj napriek jej varovaniu im to však trvalo pridlho.

„Daryl!" zavolala na neho naliehavejšie. Keď už bola horda tulákov príliš blízko, začala po nich strieľať, ale jej zásobník sa rýchlo vyprázdnil. Vytiahla z puzdra nôž a tej chvíli zoskočili zo sanitky aj Daryl s Carol.

Becca sa poobzerala okolo seba a zistila, že nemajú šancu prebojovať sa do bezpečia. „Nedostaneme sa cez nich!" vykríkla v panike, keď zapichla jednému nôž do hlavy.

„Choď dnu!" prikázal jej Daryl, ktorý zabíjal nemŕtvych okolo seba ako na bežiacom páse. „Obe."

Becca ho poslúchla a vyštverala sa do auta hneď za Carol. Tá preliezla dopredu a sadla si na miesto spolujazdca, ale Becca čakala, kým sa dostane dnu aj Daryl. Ešte s nimi bojoval a ona na neho netrpezlivo zvolala. Obzrel sa za seba a naskočil dnu. Keď sa za ním zatvorili dvere, tiež preliezol dopredu a sadol si za volant. Chodci im za chrbtom zúrivo búchali do dverí a lomcovali celým autom.

„Pripútaj sa a dobre sa zapri," prikázal Carol. Tá sa na neho zadívala s vystrašeným výrazom na tvári, ale prikývla a urobila, čo jej povedal.

Becca, ktorá stála za sedačkami, sa na neho neveriacky pozrela, keď jej došlo, čo sa stane v najbližších minútach. „Robíš si srandu?"

„Nemáme inú možnosť," povedal.

„Zabijeme sa!"

„Nie, ak sa pripútame a poriadne zaprieme." Obzrel sa na ňu cez plece. „Sadni si na mňa."

Trvalo jej presne dve sekundy, kým jej došlo, čo od nej chce, a potom na neho vyvalila oči. „Čo?"

„Sadni si mi do lona," zopakoval. „Alebo tam chceš stáť, keď spadneme dolu?"

Neodpovedala, ale urobila, čo jej povedal. Snažila sa ignorovať, ako sa jej zapálili líca, keď sa na neho štverala a zakliesnila sa medzi jeho hruď a volant. Nechápala, ako sa vôbec mohla cítiť trápne, keď im išlo o život, ale nedokázala s tým nič robiť.

Daryl ich oboch opásal bezpečnostným pásom a rukami sa zaprel o palubovku. „Nohami sa ma drž za boky a rukami za sedadlo," prikázal jej.

Keď to urobila, nespokojne pokrútil hlavou. „Viac. Nebudem ťa môcť držať, musím nás zaprieť oboch." Jednou rukou si ju pritiahol tak blízko, až bola celým telom pritisnutá k jeho hrudi. Rukami ho objala okolo krku a pevne schmatla opierku na hlavu. Jeho ruka jej zmizla z chrbta a auto sa čím ďalej tým viac kymácalo.

„Pevne sa drž," prikázal jej s ústami pri jej uchu.

Prikývla a telom sa jej rozutekali zimomriavky. Modlila sa, aby si to v tom chvate nevšimol a ak áno, aby to pripisoval strachu, čo nebola až taká nepravda. Bolo to totálne šialené, ale mal pravdu v tom, že inú možnosť nemali. Na chvíľu otočila hlavu a jej pohľad sa stretol s Caroliným. V jej očiach videla strach. Keď cítila, ako sa auto naklonilo dopredu, zadržala dych, potlačila výkrik a zosilnila stisk. Zatvorila oči a tisla ich k sebe tak silno, až videla za viečkami zelené kruhy. So srdcom v krku čakala na náraz a keď prišiel, aj napriek pevnému stisku ju hodilo najprv na volant a potom do dvier. V prvom momente ani nevedela, kde sa udrela a čo ju tak strašne bolí. Nedokázala ani vykríknuť, iba zalapala po dychu a zvalila sa na Daryla.

Zrazu bolo v aute mŕtvolné ticho. Keby na sebe necítila, ako sa Darylovi hruď pohybuje v pravidelnom rytme, myslela by si, že je po ňom. Po nich všetkých. Zrazu sa ozval taký ohlušujúci treskot, až sa napriek bolesti strhla. O sekundu ďalší a ďalší... Tuláci začali padať z mostu na kapotu sanitky.

„Všetci v poriadku?" opýtal sa Daryl.

Carol pritakala, ale Becca sa zmohla iba na zahmkanie a snažila sa predýchať bolesť. Daryl im odopol pás a otvoril dvere. Becca sa so stisnutými zubami snažila vymotať z auta tak, aby nespadla, ale nepodarilo sa jej to. Noha, ktorá dopadla na stupačku, neudržala jej váhu a ona sa zrútila na zem ako hnilá hruška. Daryl sa zapotácal von hneď po nej a keď sa mu podarilo nabrať znova rovnováhu, zohol sa k nej.

„Si v poriadku?"

Na chvíľu sa nemohla ani pohnúť, nemohla vydať ani hláska. Vedela, že keď dopadnú, náraz bude silný, ale nečakala, že sa jej sedadlo vyšmykne z rúk a ona aj napriek airbagu chrbtom celou silou vrazí do volantu. Ten ju potom odhodil do dvier, kde si poriadne narazila plece a hlavu. Cítila sa, ako keby po nej prešiel tank a zlomil jej každú kosť od pása hore.

„Si v poriadku?" naliehavo zopakoval. Kľakol si k nej, pomohol jej prevaliť sa na chrbát a uhladil jej vlasy z tváre. „Ježiši!"

Párkrát sa zhlboka nadýchla a otvorila oči. „Som v poriadku," hlesla.

„Nie si v poriadku," oponoval. Zalovil v zadnom vrecku džínsov, vytiahol červenú šatku a pritlačil jej ju na otvorenú ranu nad spánkom. Až vtedy si uvedomila, že jej niečo tečie po spánku. „Môžeš vstať?"

Prevrátila sa na bok a prikývla. Pokúsila sa postaviť, ale aj napriek odhodlaniu jej Carol s Darylom museli pomôcť. „Budem v poriadku," povedala trochu zadychčane, keď zachytila jeho ustarostený pohľad. „Poďme. Nemôžeme tu zostať."

„Má pravdu," ozvala sa Carol, „Musíme ísť. Tá sanitka je z Grady Memorial, Beth je určite tam."

Daryl prikývol, no aj tak sa neisto pozrel na Beccu. Podišiel k nej, mračil sa a chytil ju za plece. „Zvládneš to?"

Pousmiala sa. Jeho starostlivosť jej roztápala srdce. „Už mi bolo aj horšie, nepamätáš?" odvetila. Chytil ju okolo pása a jednu jej ruku si prehodil cez plece. Nemala potuchy, koľko času prešlo, kým sa konečne zastavili, aby si oddýchli, ale jej sa to zdalo ako večnosť. Hoci Daryl jej pomáhal, ako mohol, poudierané svaly ju boleli aj tak. Posadila sa na vyvýšený betónový výklenok a rukami sa oprela o kolená. Nechcela sa sťažovať, ale cítila na hovno.

Carol dosadla vedľa nej. „Sme už asi len dva bloky od Grady Memorial," informovala ich.

Pred Beccinou tvárou ktosi zrazu zamával fľašou s vodou. „Na, napi sa."

Vzala si od Daryla fľašu a odpila si poriadny dúšok. Cítila, ako si ju prezeral od hlavy po päty, zrejme snažiac sa zistiť, aké iné zranenia ešte má. Naliala si trochu vody na šatku a podala fľašu Carol. Keď si išla vyčistiť ranu na hlave, Daryl jej šatku vytrhol z ruky a pustil sa do toho sám. Becca zostala sedieť ako obarená, zatajila dych a ani sa nepohla. Nechápala, ako ju po tom všetkom, čím si prešli, dokázala rozhádzať iba jeho blízkosť.

„Je to veľmi zlé?" potichu sa opýtal.

Becca zodvihla pohľad a pokrčila zdravým plecom. „Prežijem to."

„Ukáž." Zohol sa k nej, odhrnul jej okraj trička a chvíľu sa díval na jej ranu na pleci. Nevedela, čo videl, ale netváril sa veľmi nadšene. „Ukáž mi chrbát."

Najskôr chcela protestovať, ale keď si uvedomila, že nemá dostatok energie na to, aby sa s ním hádala, otočila sa k nemu chrbtom a zdravou rukou si trochu vyhrnula tričko. Predpokladala, že tá rana vyzerala horšie. Keď ju hodilo do volantu, ani airbag ju bohvieako neochránil od nárazu a ona si v jednej chvíli fakt myslela, že má zlomenú chrbticu.

„Doriti!" zanadával, keď jej dal opatrne dole tričko. „To bola ale sprostosť," zašomral, keď sa k nemu otočila tvárou. Hrýzol si do spodnej pery a previnilo sa na ňu díval.

Pokrútila hlavou. „Mal si pravdu, nemali sme inú možnosť."

„Vzali sme to skratkou," pokúsila sa zažartovať Carol, ale ani jeden sa nezasmial.

Daryl si k nej na chvíľu sadol a poriadne sa napil z fľaše. „Nájdeme si nejaké miesto, ty si odpočinieš a pozrieme sa na nemocnicu ďalekohľadom," navrhol.

„Myslíš si, že všetko zistíš iba pozorovaním?" opýtal sa Carol.

Pokrčil plecami. „Na začiatok áno."

Becca ich rozhovor veľmi nepočúvala. Bola plne zamestnaná úsilím nepôsobiť tak, že má bolesti, hoci ich mala. Vedela, že Daryl sa cítil za jej rany zodpovedný a ona mu rozhodne nechcela k tej vine ešte pridávať.

Keď sa znova vydali na cestu, Carol s Darylom išli na čele a ona za nim mlčky kráčala. Nezaostala iba preto, že nevedela, kam má ísť, ale aj kvôli tomu, že nechcela, aby Daryl videl jej ubolený výraz. Zrazu však spomalil a pridal sa k nej.

„Ako sa cítiš?"

„Rovnako."

Pocítila na svojom profile jeho skúmavý pohľad. „Nezhoršilo sa to?"

Záporne pokrútila hlavou.

„Keby áno, tak mi daj vedieť a urobíme si prestávku."

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nemusíš si o mňa robiť starosti. Nie je to také zlé."

Daryl sa na ňu na chvíľu zadíval. Už-už sa jej zdalo, že jej odpovie, ale napokon iba trhol plecami. Nevedela, ako si to má vyložiť. Krčením pliec komunikoval často, ale nie vždy vedela, čo to znamená. Priala si, aby bol občas aspoň trošku výrečnejší a ona si nemusela všetko iba domýšľať. Pravda však bola aj to, že keby bol iný, nebol by to už Daryl.

Keď vošli do jednej z výškových budov, ktorá stála rovno oproti nemocnice, Darylovi sa podarilo od jedného z nemŕtvych ukoristiť mačetu. Hoci Becca mala pri sebe stále nôž, mačeta v skupine, ktorá bola takmer neozbrojená, jej dodávala o niečo viac pocitu bezpečia.

Carol pohodila hlavou smerom k obrovskému oknu, cez ktoré bolo vidieť na nemocnicu. „Pozri."

Dary, ktorý sa hrabal v nejakej igelitovej taške, zodvihol hlavu a prikývol. „Tak sa na to mrkneme."

Vytiahol malý balíček čipsov, hodil ich Carol a jeden ponúkol Becce. Keď uvidela, že niečo zostalo aj pre neho, vzala si ho. Sadla si na polstrovanú lavicu a tlačila do seba lupienky. Carol si sadla na podokenicu. Daryl k nej pristúpil, skúmal budovu pred sebou a jedol.

„Takže už nie som taký ako predtým?" z ničoho nič sa opýtal Carol, narážajúc na ich predchádzajúci rozhovor. Dojedol lupienky a papier ľahostajne odhodil na zem. V Becce sa prebudil starý zmysel pre poriadok. Musela si zahryznúť do jazyka, aby mu nepovedala, nech obal zdvihne a hodí ho do koša. Keď sa poobzerala a uvidela tú spúšť, cítila sa dosť hlúpo, že jej niečo také vôbec zišlo na um.

„Nie."

„A aký som?"

Carol sa dívala z okna. Na chvíľu sa otočila k Darylovi, ktorý stál vedľa nej, ale potom sa znova zvrtla späť. „Na začiatku, keď sme sa spoznali, si bol ako dieťa. Teraz si chlap."

„A čo ty?"

„Hm, so Sofiou sme boli v tom azylovom dome iba deň a pol. Potom sme sa vrátili, doma bol výprask a život išiel ďalej." Pohŕdavo sa zasmiala. „Neurobila som nič. Ale tá stará Carol je už preč a ja som rada. Tam vo väznici som bola taká, aká som mala byť vždy. Lenže aj tá Carol je už na popol. Človeka teraz všetko tak strašne zožiera..." povedala vzdialeným hlasom a zamyslene sa dívala von oknom.

„Ešte nie sme mŕtvi, nie sme na popol," oponoval jej.

Becca nevidela, ako sa Daryl zatváril, pretože k nej bol otočený chrbtom, ale bola by to rada vedela, lebo v jeho hlase bolo čosi jemné, nežné. Bolo to niečo, čo sa Becce vôbec nepáčilo. Vždy vedela, že medzi nimi bolo nejaké zvláštne puto. Najprv si myslela, že spolu niečo majú, no vedela, že to tak nebolo. Počas tých mesiacov, čo bola Becca preč, sa veci mohli zmeniť, ale teraz, keď s nimi dvoma strávila viac času, vedela, že v tom sa nič nezmenilo. Nestali sa z nich milenci. Mohlo mať to puto niečo spoločné s ich minulosťou? Daryl bol v detstve bitý, Carol týral jej manžel. Obaja mali za sebou minulosť plnú násilia. Rozumeli tomu, rozumeli jeden druhému. Aké zvrátené bolo, že na to žiarlila?

„Mali by sme už ísť," navrhla po chvíli ticha Carol a Becca si nehlučne povzdychla. Niežeby nechcela, ale cítila sa zo seba a svojej pokrútenej žiarlivosti mizerne a ešte k tomu ju aj poriadne boleli zranenia z toho sprostého auta.

„Ešte nie," prekvapil ju Daryl svojimi slovami. „Môžeme si dovoliť dlhšiu pauzu."

Becca nadvihla obočie na jeho chrbát a zacítila na sebe Carolin pohľad.

„Fajn, ako chceš. Pôjdem nájsť vodu," odvetila, ale jej tón vyznel nesúhlasne.

„Hm. Nechoď ďaleko," varoval ju.

Keď osameli, Becca sa oprela o stenu za sebou, zaklonila hlavu a zatvorila oči. Najradšej by si bola ľahla, ale nechcela vyzerať ako padavka.

„Stále to bolí, čo?"

Keď sa narovnala, zistila, že Daryl sa otočil chrbtom k oknu a díval sa na ňu. Pokrčila plecom. „Nie je to také zlé," zaklamala. Myslela si, že to bolo dosť zlé. Nie také, ako keď ju postrelil, ale stále to čertovsky bolelo.

„Iste," pochybovačne zašomral a sadol si na parapet. „Už viac nespievaš?" prekvapil ju tichou otázkou.

Becca ani nevedela, čo mu na to povedať, tak ju zaskočil. „Čo?" hlúpo hlesla. Nechápala, kde sa tá otázka vzala a prečo sa to vôbec pýta.

„Keď ťa o to Abraham požiadal, odmietla si," pripomenul jej incident z kostola.

„No a?"

„Vyletela si na neho."

Chvíľu zvažovala, že to poprie, ale potom si to rozmyslela. Bol tam, videl a počul to, a keby sa pokúsila nahovoriť mu, že to tak nebolo, iba by vyzerala ako idiot. „Jednoducho som na to nemala náladu."

„Nemusíš mi klamať," zašomral si popod nos, ale jeho hlas bol jemný ako páperie. Neprekvapil ju iba tónom hlasu, ale aj tým, čo povedal.

„Neklamem ti," povedala. „Ja som... nespievala som veľmi dlhú dobu. Naposledy vo väznici," priznala.

Ak čakala, že na jeho tvári uvidí prekvapenie, mýlila sa. Netváril sa nijako. Niekedy, vlastne takmer stále bolo prekliato ťažké prísť na to, čo si myslí, keď mal na tvári stále ten svoj kamenný výraz. Iba si ju skúmavo premeriaval, začal si obhrýzať necht na palci, a potom od nej odvrátil hlavu. Myslela si, že sa jej opýta na dôvod, ale on mlčal.

Nechcela, aby sa ich rozhovor skončili, a tak sa úporne snažila prísť na niečo, čím by pokračovala. Túžila sa spýtať na Carol a na to, prečo odišla z väznice a kde bola, ale bála sa začať s touto témou, keď bolo možné, že bola na dosluch. Potom jej zišlo na um čosi iné.

„Chýba ti motorka?"

Zdalo sa, že ho svojou otázkou prekvapila, pretože sa k nej otočil a chvíľu na ňu akoby neveriacky zízal. Potom ľahostajne pokrčil plecami. „Je to len motorka."

„Viem, ale mal si ju rád, nie?"

„Na tom nezáleží, je to len vec," odvetil a na chvíľu sa odmlčal. Pozrel sa na ňu a jej z toho pohľadu stislo hrdlo. „Motorka nie je to, čo mi chýbalo."

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a srdce sa jej rozbúchalo o niečo rýchlejšie. Nevedela, či si jeho slová vykladala správne, ale mala pocit, že jej tým niečo naznačoval. Chcel jej tým naozaj povedať, že mu chýbala? Nemala však čas nad tým dlho premýšľať, pretože v tej chvíli sa do miestnosti vrátila Carol a Becca mala chuť zajačať na ňu, nech vypadne. Prišla v tej najmenej vhodnej chvíli, ako keby stála za rohom a načúvala. Becca sa pomaly zdvihla z lavice, ale ešte skôr než stihol Daryl zaveliť, aby sa pohli ďalej, sa z budovy ozval nejaký šramot. Všetci traja najskôr na stotinu sekundy stuhli, vymenili si pohľady, a potom sa vybrali smerom k zvuku.

Prvý išiel Daryl, potom Carol a na konci Becca. Po ceste si vytiahla z puzdra nôž, ale musela ho držať ľavou rukou, a to nebolo dobré, keďže bola praváčka. Zakrádali sa tmavými chodbami, až narazili na tuláka prirazeného k stene šípom, ktorý mu trčal z hrdla.

„Nie je tvoj?" spýtala sa Carol.

„Je," zašomral Daryl. Pristúpil k tulákovi, najskôr mu rozťal mačetou lebku, a potom vytiahol svoj šíp.

„To musel byť on," povedala Carol, ale čokoľvek, čo ešte chcela dodať, zaniklo, keď sa budovou rozozvučala streľba. A bola veľmi blízko.

Všetci traja sa okamžite rozbehli za zvukom, ale Becce sa akoby odnikiaľ zrazu postavil do cesty tulák. Vykríkla prekvapením, keď sa na ňu vrhol a zrazil ju na zem. Jej druhý výkrik bol od bolesti. V jednej sekunde sa ho zo seba snažila zhodiť zdravou rukou, a v druhej sa do jeho hlavy prudko zaborila mačeta. Daryl ju vyslobodil a pomohol jej vstať.

„Som v poriadku," vyjachtala, „choďte za ním."

Daryl prikývol a aj s Carol bežali po chodbe. Becca ich pomaly nasledovala a keď vošla do miestnosti na konci, našla tam tmavého chlapca, ktorý nemohol mať viac ako šestnásť alebo sedemnásť rokov, zakliesneného pod obrovskou policou na knihy. Carol stála opodiaľ a neisto sa na neho dívala, kým si Daryl bral späť ich zbrane vrátane svojej kuše. Obaja mali pravdu, naozaj to bol ten chlapec, ktorý ich okradol.

„Prosím, musel som sa chrániť," zadrhával sa. Polica mu tlačila na hruď a on sa ju snažil odtlačiť, ale bola príliš ťažká a on bol príliš chudý.

„Prečo nás sleduješ?" vyštekol Daryl.

„Čo? Ja som vás nesledoval! Myslel som si, že to vy mňa!"

„Hovadina!" vyprskol. Zarazil sa, keď čosi zbadal na zemi pri polici, ktorá pod sebou kliesnila tínedžera. Položil kušu a zohol sa. V jeho rukách sa zrazu zjavil kartón cigariet. Vytiahol jeden balíček, zvyšok odhodil a zapálil si.

„Ale no tak. Prosím!" zakňučal chlapec. Civel na lovca rozšírenými prosiacimi očami, ale s ním to ani nepohlo. „Prosím!"

„Nie," precedil pomedzi zuby, ktoré stískali cigaretu. Vyfúkol dym. „Raz som ti pomohol, druhýkrát už nie."

Tínedžer neprestával škemrať o milosť, ale Daryl bol neoblomný. Becca tomu nerozumela. Bol toto ten istý človek, ktorý bol nahnevaný na Carol, pretože na toho chlapca strieľala? A teraz ho tu chce nechať napospas tulákom?

Zohol sa, vzal svoju kušu a zazrel na mladého černocha. „Pokecaj si tu s nimi," povedal, narážajúc na nemŕtvych.

„Čo? Nie! Nie, prosím, nenechávajte ma tu. Je mi to ľúto. Je mi to ľúto!"

Lovec sa narovnal a vybral sa smerom k chodbe. Becca už viac nemohla mlčať.

„Daryl, počkaj," potichu ho oslovila a pritiahla tak jeho pozornosť. „Je to len decko, sám si to povedal. Nemôžeme ho tu nechať."

„Becca má pravdu," pridala sa k nej Carol.

Daryl, ktorý už bol polovicou tela vonku z miestnosti, sa prudko zvrtol, z úst mu visela zapálená cigareta a svoje nezábudkovo modré oči zaboril do Becci. „Skoro si kvôli nemu zomrela!" vyhŕkol.

Nevedela, čo mal ten chlapec spoločné s tým, ako sa v aute spustili z mosta, ale nehádala sa s ním. „Lenže žijem. Nemôžeme ho tu nechať," zopakovala.

Vrhol na chlapca skúmavý pohľad. Pokrútil hlavou. „Nie, nechaj ho tu." Kráčal ďalej a Becca si s Carol vymenila bezmocné pohľady.

„Daryl!" vykríkla za ním staršia z dvoch žien, ale ani sa neobzrel. Bol príliš nahnevaný na to, aby ich počúval. Carol sa k nej otočila. „Musíme ho odtiaľ dostať."

Becca si povzdychla. Cez sklenené dvere, ktoré boli predtým zatarasené drevenou policou, sa dnu vtisol nemŕtvy. Zvalil sa na chlapca, plazil sa po polici a snažil sa mu rozdriapať hlavu a zahryznúť sa do neho. Becca rýchlo vytiahla nôž z puzdra a svižne k nemu vykročila. Bol to len tínedžer, nedovolí, aby ho kvôli nim pohrýzol. Keď sa k nemu priblížila a chystala sa zneškodniť nemŕtveho, presvišťal okolo nej šíp a ukončil to namiesto nej.

Prekvapene odskočila. Hodila krátky pohľad na Daryla, ktorý sa s neochotným výrazom na tvári vracal späť. Spolu s Carol chytili nemŕtveho za košeľu, aby ho stiahli z police, ktorá pod sebou drvila chlapca. Obe zaspätkovali a potiahli telo, ale Becca sa potkla o stoličku za sebou a pristála na zadku. Najprv zastonala a potom poriadne nahlas zanadávala. Z podlahy sledovala, ako sa Daryl zaprel, nadvihol policu a Carol pomohla chlapcovi vyliezť spod nej. Becca sa zatiaľ spamätávala z pádu a začala pochybovať o tom, že sa bude môcť ešte niekedy postaviť. Mohla si za to však sama a bola na seba kvôli tomu naštvaná.

„V pohode?" naklonil sa k nej Daryl stále s cigaretou stisnutou medzi perami. „Si v poriadku?" zopakoval, keď neodpovedala.

Prikývla. „Ale hej, nič mi nie je," zašomrala. Pravda bola, že už nevládala. Najradšej by si ľahla, schúlila sa do klbka a spala aspoň mesiac.

Daryl jej pomohol vstať a ona sa oprela o stenu. Neustále ďakovanie mladého zlodeja pritiahlo jej pohľad. Sledovala, ako prekrivkal až k oknu a díval sa dolu na ulicu. „Musím ísť, musím ísť," prestrašene opakoval. „Prídu sem. Počuli streľbu a keď ma nájdu-"

Becca sa na neho nechápavo zamračila. Kto príde? O čom to hovoril?

Carol okamžite podišla k oknu, aby preskúmala situáciu a Daryl si zatiaľ chlapca podozrievavo premeriaval. „Kto?"

„Tí z nemocnice."

Becce v sekunde vystrelila hlava dohora a vyvalila na neho oči. Musel hovoriť o Grady Memorial, nemohla to byť náhoda. Všetku svoju pozornosť venovala teraz im. Keď sa mladík pokúsil prejsť okolo Daryla, ten ho rýchlo zastavil a položil mu svalnatú ruku na útlu chudú hruď.

„Hej, počkaj. Moment. Povedz mi niečo. Nie je tam dievča? Taká blondínka."

Chlapec sa na neho zarazene zadíval. „Beth?" opýtal sa a Becca cítila, ako sa jej rozbúchalo srdce a do tela jej začal pumpovať adrenalín. Našli ju! „Vy ju poznáte?" Prekvapeným pohľadom preskakoval po všetkých troch, až sa napokon znova zastavil na Darylovi. „Pomohla mi utiecť. Ešte stále tam je."

„Už sú tu!" skočila mu zrazu do reči Carol, ktorá stále pohľadom strážila ulicu pod budovou.

„Musíme odísť. Rýchlo!" naliehal chlapec a oni ho poslúchli. Náhlili chodbami a po schodoch, aby sa dostali z budovy, ale keď už boli na prízemí, zranený mladík zakopol a s výkrikom sa zvalil na zem. Becca zastala, aby mu pomohla, ale Daryl ju zastavil.

„Bež, my ho zdvihneme," povedal jej a aj s Carol mu pomáhali na nohy.

Becca prikývla a utekala k otočným skleneným dverám. Preletela cez ne, vybehla na cestu a do uší sa jej okamžite dostalo zaškrípanie bŕzd. Zacítila náraz, jej vnútro ovládol zmätok, a potom ju pohltila temnota.


	18. Chapter 18

Keď sa Becca prebrala, prv než si všimla čokoľvek okolo seba, si bola vedomá iba ticha a svojho tela. Toho, ako plytko dýchala, unavené svaly, bolesť, toho, že ležala na posteli, a v neposlednom rade obrovský smäd a vyprahnuté ústa. Jazyk sa jej lepil na podnebie a cítila, že jej dych páchne po acetóne, ale bolo to istým spôsobom oslobodzujúce. Ešte aj ten zmätok, ktorý ju vzápätí zachvátil, mal sladkú príchuť. Nič nevedieť bolo oveľa príjemnejšie ako následné uvedomenie si, čo sa jej stalo. Ale jej myseľ bola nemilosrdná a spomienky na deň, keď plánovali zachrániť Beth, sa jej vrátili veľmi rýchlo.

Vytreštila oči na biely strop a otočila hlavu, hľadajúc Daryla, Carol a toho vychudnutého chlapca. Bola však sama. Očami nechápavo prechádzala po miestnosti, ktorá vyzerala ako nemocničná izba. Snažila sa ignorovať bolesť, ktorá jej vystreľovala v podstate do celej hornej časti tela a sústredila sa na tiché pípanie. Všimla si, že bola napojená na nemocničné prístroje. Do ruky mala zaborenú ihlu, prúdila do nej infúzia a nešlo jej do hlavy, ako to bolo možné.

 _Kde v pekle to bola?_ pýtala sa v duchu, ale takmer ihneď si uvedomila, že to vlastne vie. Musela byť v Grady Memorial. Ich ľudia sa blížili k budove, keď sa ona, Daryl a Carol s chlapcom snažili utiecť, takže ju museli zraziť oni.

V miestnosti bolo šero. Na stolíku na opačnej strane bola položená jediná lampa, ktorá bola zapnutá a vrhala na steny zlovestné tiene. Becca nevedela, či je noc alebo deň, pretože tam nebolo žiadne okno. Ak bola naozaj v Grady Memorial, ako si myslela, mohla by nájsť Beth. Možno dokonca aj vedela, že je tu a ona nájde Beccu. Chcela sa posadiť, ale nemala dostatok sily ani na to, aby sa nadvihla na lakte. V duchu zanadávala, skúsila to znova, ale nehľadiac na to, koľko potu sa jej perlilo na čele, nedokázala sa posadiť. Zadychčaná sa zvalila späť na vankúš. Vydesilo ju, že iba takáto minimálna námaha ju vyčerpala natoľko, že o pár minút znova zaspala.

Prebrala sa do skoro tej istej scény. Pípanie prístroja, šero, ale niečo bolo iné. Niečo ju zobudilo. Hlasy. Jeden ženský a druhý takmer ešte dievčenský. Trvalo jej niekoľko sekúnd, než si uvedomila, že jeden z tých hlasov pozná. Našla Beth.

Bola stále príliš dezorientovaná a ubolená na to, aby sa dokázala sústrediť na ich rozhovor. So zatvorenými očami však počúvala, nútila mozog vymaniť sa z omámenia a začať konečne vnímať ich slová. Pocítila, ako sa matrac pohol pod niečou váhou, a keby Becca bola schopná pohybu, určite by sa strhla od preľaknutia.

„... tak už to tu chodí. Každý každého využíva a vôbec vám na tom nezáleží," dostali sa jej do uší Bethine slová.

„Takto to bolo aj s Edwardsom a Trevisom? Využil ťa?" opýtala sa druhá žena, podľa hlasu to bola dospelá žena.

„Odídem ako Noah."

„On sa vráti."

„Nie, išiel domov," protestovala Beth.

„Vždy sa vrátia. Nedostanú sa ďaleko nie preto, že nemôžu, ale preto že nechcú."

„Hovorím, že išiel domov!" nahnevane povedala tínedžerka.

V miestnosti sa rozhostilo ticho. Becca túžila otvoriť oči a zmapovať situáciu, ale príliš sa obávala dať tej neznámej ženskej najavo, že je hore. Radšej sa aj naďalej tvárila, že ešte spí a čakala na vhodnú chvíľu.

„Keď som bola mladá, bola som ako ty. Nikto mi nič nenahovoril," povedala žena. Becca pocítila, ako sa matrac pohol, keď sa na ňom zahniezdila. „Ja nie som hlúpa, Beth. Ty tú ženu poznáš a nejakým spôsobom ste sa obe dostali sem. Možno to niečo znamená. Môžeš k nám patriť, vy obe môžete. To, čo si tu urobila... Gorman a O'Donell boli násilníci. Ich smrťou svet o nič neprišiel. A vo mne sa tiež mýliš. Nevyužila som ťa a to, čo si urobila, si zapamätám."

Trvalo ešte niekoľko sekúnd absolútneho ticha, než zacítila, ako sa váha z jej matraca stratila, počula tiché kroky a otváranie a zatváranie dverí. Pokúsila sa na malú škáročku poodchýliť viečka. Na jej prekvapenie to išlo oveľa ťažšie, než očakávala. Keď sa jej to podarilo, do zorného uhla sa jej dostala šedá stena a nízka nemocničná skrinka. Dvakrát zamrkala, a pomaly začala otáčať hlavou. Jej stuhnuté svaly protestovali. Ktovie ako dlho ležala v tej istej polohe, keď jej krčné svaly takto jačali od bolesti.

Vedľa dverí do miestnosti zbadala sedieť Beth. Na kolenách, ktoré mala pokrčené a pritiahnuté k hrudi, spočívala jej blonďavá hlava. Nohy si objímala rukami a Becca zbadala, že pravé zápästie má v sadre.

„Beth," oslovila ju chrapľavým hlasom. Znela, ako keby jej niekto poriadne ošmirgľoval hlasivky. Keď ju mladé dievča začulo, jej hlava vystrelila dohora tak rýchlo, až sa Becca obávala, či si neublíži.

Vyskočila na nohy, pribehla k nej a sadla si na okraj postele. „Becca," vydýchla s úľavou v hlase aj v tvári a chytila ju za ruku.

Becca sa snažila usmiať napriek tomu, že ju pomaly ale iste začali ovládať emócie a oči sa jej naplnili slzami. Všimla si, že na ľavom bledom líci kúsok pod okom sa jej vyníma veľká zašitá rana. Vyzeralo to, ako keby ju niekto porezal. „Ahoj," zašepkala a pokúsila sa dostať na lakte.

„Počkaj, pomaly, si slabá," ihneď ju hamovala Beth. „Máš... alebo mala si vnútorné krvácanie. Povedal to doktor. Dala som ti epinefrin, ale... nie si ešte v poriadku."

Prikývla a hlavu opäť spustila na vankúš. Pozrela sa do Bethinej bledej tváre a pokrútila hlavou. Ani nevedela, čo jej má povedať. „Nemôžem tomu uveriť," zašepkala. „Si v poriadku? Neublížili ti? Myslela som si, že ťa už nikdy neuvidím."

Bethine kútiky úst sa pomaly nadvihli. „ _Ja_ som si myslela, že ťa už nikdy neuvidím," povedala. „A neublížili mi. Som v úplnom v poriadku."

„Si si istá?" naliehala. Beth však prikývla, a tak na ňu viac netlačila. „Mohla by si mi dať trochu vody?" požiadala ju, keď sa Sahara v jej ústach už nedala vydržať.

Beth okamžite vyskočila z postele. „Prepáč, iste." Podišla k umývadlu v rohu miestnosti pri dverách a do prázdneho plastového pohára napustila vodu. Becca ju mlčky pozorovala. Svetlé vlasy mala vyčesané do nedbalého vrkoča a na sebe mala sesterskú uniformu. Bola to obyčajná neforemná a príliš veľká súprava modrého trička a nohavíc. „Určite si aj hladná. Hneď ti niečo prinesiem," povedala, keď jej podala pohár. Becca po ňom siahla a až vtedy si uvedomila, že má holé ruky. Pozrela sa na seba. Jej oblečenie bolo preč a namiesto neho mala na sebe nemocničné pyžamo.

„Tvoje oblečenie som vyprala," povedala Beth, keď uvidela jej pohľad. Becca prikývla na znak, že ju počula, a na jeden raz vyprázdnila celý obsah poháru. Poprosila ju ešte o jednu dávku a keď vypila aj tú, podala jej prázdny pohár.

„Idem po to jedlo," oznámila jej Beth.

Becca pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, počkaj," začala namietať, ale Beth už otvárala dvere a vykĺzla z miestnosti bez toho, aby ju zobrala na vedomie. Keď sa vrátila, o bok mala opretý plastový podnos. Pomohla jej posadiť sa na posteli, opatrne jej položila podnos s jedlom na stehná a znova jej naplnila pohár vodou.

„Jedz," prikázala jej, keď iba zízala na jedlo pred sebou. „Čokoľvek mi chceš povedať, tých pár minút to môže počkať."

Potrebovala, aby vedela, že v tom nie sú samé, že ich vyslobodia, ale možno mala pravdu. Možno to mohlo počkať tú chvíľu, kým sa naje. To jedlo vyzeralo pre niekoho, kto poriadne nejedol už takmer dvadsaťštyri hodín, až príliš lákavo. Bola však jedna vec, ktorá bola neodkladná. Nabrala si na vidličku trochu niečoho, čo vyzeralo ako zemiaková kaša, a tesne predtým, než si ju vložila do úst, jej povedala: „Maggie je na žive a v poriadku. Aj Glenn."

Bolo pochopiteľné, že Beth túžila vedieť v prvom rade o svojej sestre a Becca si nemienila nechať túto informáciu pre seba, až kým sa dosýta naje. Bethine modré oči sa okamžite rozžiarili a jej štíhle prsty dopadli na ruku, ktorou držala podnos, a stisli jej ju. „Naozaj? A ostatní?"

„Aj oni sú v poriadku."

Beth sa na tvári rozžiaril úsmev. „Vedela som to! Vždy som Darylovi hovorila, že sú nažive," výťahoslávne zvolala. Potom ju už nechala v pokoji jesť, no dlho nevydržala mlčať. Becca však zjedla svoju porciu v rekordnom čase a keď na ňu Beth vypálila svoju otázku, práve si vkladala do úst posledné sústo.

„Kde si bola?"

Becca k nej prekvapene vzhliadla. Nečakala otázku, ktorá sa bude týkať jej.

„Preč," odvetila, odtlačila prázdny podnos a Beth ho odložila. „Pozri, na toto bude čas neskôr, dobre? Ostatní nás prídu vyslobodiť a my musíme byť pripravené," naliehavo povedala. „V meste sme narazili na chlapca, takého vysokého a chudého, ktorý vravel, že si mu pomohla dostať sa z nemocnice. Povedal, že nám pomôže vyslobodiť ťa. Dostanú nás odtiaľto, uvidíš."

„Noah?" neveriacky vyhŕkla. „Je s vami?" Becca prikývla a Beth sa usmiala. „To je dobre," povedala. „Priniesli ťa sem dnes ráno a už je poobede. Ak sa nás chystajú zachrániť, tak si to zrejme nechajú na zajtra, takže máme kopu času. Mala by si si ešte pospať."

Hoci pociťovala únavu a oči držala otvorené iba silou vôle, pokrútila hlavou. „Spala som doteraz." Očami prebehla po jej tvári s reznou ranou a až teraz si všimla, že hore na čele sa vyníma ďalšia zašitá rana. Položila ruku na jej zápästie v sadre. „Čo sa ti stalo?"

„Vieš, čo sa stalo s väznicou?" nečakane sa opýtala Beth a Becca prikývla. „Keď nás napadol Guvernér a museli sme odtiaľ odísť, utiekla som s Darylom. Celý ten čas po útoku som bola s ním, až sme jedného dňa narazili na cintoríne na pohrebníctvo. Boli sme tam dva alebo tri dni, keď nás tam napadli nemŕtvi. Daryl mi povedal, aby som vyšla von, že on ma dobehne, no keď som vybehla na cestu, zachytilo ma auto a zrazilo na zem. Pamätám si, ako ma naložili dnu, ale potom už nič. Zobudila som sa tu."

„To mi znie až podozrivo povedome," zachmúrene zašomrala Becca a prešla si prstami po čele. „Majú vo zvyku zrážať ľudí autami?"

„Neviem. Tvária sa ako dobrí ľudia a niektorí z nich možno aj sú, ale..."

„Ak ťa tu držia proti tvojej vôli, nie sú to dobrí ľudia. Ale ostatní nás odtiaľto dostanú."

Beth sa na ňu usmiala. „Teraz, keď si tu ty, tak som si tým istá."

„Keď som tu ja?" nechápavo zopakovala. „Maggie by spravila aj nemožné, aby ťa dostala späť. Teba, nie mňa."

„Áno, ale nie Maggie je tá, ktorá je schopná to urobiť. Myslela som na Daryla a Ricka."

Becca sa na ňu zamračila. Stále nerozumela, kam tým smerovala. „Keď Daryl uvidel v lese auto s krížom namaľovaným na okne, neváhal sa za ním vydať a ani nepočkal na ostatných. A Rick tvojmu otcovi sľúbil, že sa o teba a Maggie postará. Naozaj si si myslela, že by sa na teba vykašľali?" neveriacky sa opýtala.

„To som tým nemyslela. Chcela som tým povedať, že teraz, keď si tu ty, viem, že nás zachránia, pretože Daryl by prehľadal samotné peklo, keby musel, aby ťa našiel. Som si istá, že ide teraz vyskočiť z kože."

Bethine slová mali na ňu silný, ale nie nečakaný účinok. Pocítila, ako sa jej líca zapálili a srdce jej poskočilo. Pozrela na prístroj, ktorý zaznamenal jej zvýšený tep a tvár sa jej úplne rozblčala. „Pre teba by urobil to isté. On aj Rick."

Beth sa dobrosrdečne usmiala. „To je iné a obe to vieme." Chvíľu obidve mlčali a Becca sa znova poriadne napila vody. „Povieš mi, čo sa stalo, keď ťa Merle uniesol?"

Jej ruka s pohárom zastala v polovici cesty k nočnému stolíku. Vedela, že sa jej to nakoniec aj tak opýta a nemohla ju viniť za to, že to chcela vedieť. Povzdychla si a položila pohár. „Asi vieš, prečo ma Merle odvliekol z väznice," povedala, zadívala sa na Beth a tá mlčky prikývla. „Bol presvedčený, že ak ma vydá Guvernérovi namiesto Michonne a Guvernér vás nechá na pokoji, zlepší sa jeho vzťah s Darylom. Než sme vôbec dorazili do Woodbury, podarilo sa mi ho presvedčiť o opaku a on ma nakoniec pustil. Nechal ma samú uprostred lesa s jediným nožom a to na skupinu chodcov, na ktorých som narazila po ceste naspäť, nestačilo. Musela som ich obísť, ale nakoniec som sa stratila v lese. Keď som sa konečne dostala na cestu, uvidela som prichádzať auto a myslela som si, že je to niekto z väznice, ale mýlila som sa."

„Čo sa stalo potom?" váhavo sa opýtala.

Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla a odvrátila od nej zrak. Zízala na šedú stenu po svojej ľavici. „Nemohla som sa vrátiť späť. Stali sa veci, kvôli ktorým som nemohla ísť späť do väznice," zašepkala a odkašľala si. „Narazila som na jednu ženu, Jo, ktorá mi pomohla a prichýlila ma. Bola som s ňou takmer pol roka. Kým nezomrela," povedala so vzdialeným výrazom na tvári a musela zamrkať, aby zahnala slzy, ktoré sa jej natlačili do očí. Joina smrť bola v jej mysli stále veľmi čerstvá. V skutočnosti odvtedy neprešlo veľa času, iba to tak pociťovala, hoci ľútosť nad jej stratou to nijako neoslabilo.

Zacítila na ruke dotyk. „Je mi to ľúto."

Otočila sa k Beth a pokúsila sa usmiať. „Keď zomrela, vrátila som sa do väznice, ale našla som ju vyhorenú. Pár dní som sa len tak potulovala okolím, až som narazila na Carol a Tyreesa, a potom sme našli aj ostatných," vysvetlila. Podrobnosti o Terminuse si nechala pre seba. Nemalo zmysel zaťažovať ju niečím, o čom nemusela vedieť.

„Som rada, že si sa k nám vrátila. To, čo sa stalo s Merlom... nikto z nás o tom nevedel. Nedovolili by sme mu to, keby sme-"

„Ja viem, Beth," skočila jej do reči, „ja viem. Merle konal na vlastnú päsť, sám mi to povedal."

„Je mi veľmi ľúto, že to takto dopadlo. Kiežby bolo všetko úplne inak a ty si s nami zostala," povzdychla si. „Chýbala si nám."

Becca naozaj nechcela plakať, ale Bethine slová spôsobili, že jej predsa len vykĺzla jedna slza, ktorá sa pomaly kotúľala po jej bledom líci. „Aj vy mne," odvetila. „Viac, než si vieš predstaviť."

Rozhostilo sa medzi nimi pochmúrne ticho. Keď sa Becca už nevedela ovládnuť a začala zívať, Beth ju nekompromisne prinútila ľahnúť si a nechala ju oddychovať. Päť minút po tom, ako sa za ňou zatvorili dvere, zaspala.

 **ooOoo**

Zobudili ju zvuky v miestnosti. Otvorila oči dokorán, zízala na prístroj vedľa postele a niekoľko stotín sekundy absolútne nechápala, kde sa nachádza. Vzápätí sa jej v hlave vynorili všetky spomienky, pohla hlavou v domnienke, že nájde vo svojej izbe Beth, ale pri jej posteli stál muž stredného veku v bielom plášti so stetoskopom okolo krku. Tmavohnedé vlasy na čele už pomaly začali ustupovať plešine, polovicu tváre mu zakrývali krátke fúzy a na nose mal dioptrické okuliare s hrubým čiernym rámom. Pozeral sa do nejakých papierov pripevnených na tvrdej doske a keď zodvihol hlavu, jeho oči sa stretli s jej.

„Och, ste hore," povedal. „Ste pekne doriadená. Mal som podozrenie na vnútorné krvácanie, ale prebrali ste sa tak rýchlo, že to bol asi len planý poplach. Ste ale poriadne dotlčená. Takmer ste skončili s vykĺbeným ramenom. Máte pomliaždené plece a chrbticu a niekoľko škrabancov, ale nie sú to smrteľné zranenia, hoci sú bolestivé."

„Kto ste?" zachrapčala, neprestala na neho vyvaľovať oči. Mala suché hrdlo a zatúžila po pohári s vodou, ale ten, čo bol postavený na nočnom stolíku, bol prázdny. Potrebovala ísť aj na záchod.

„Doktor Steven Edwards," predstavil sa jej a načiahol k nej ruku, ale Becca mu ňou nepotriasla. Pokrčil plecami a stiahol ju. „Som jediný doktor v Grady Memorial. Nebojte sa, tu sa o vás postaráme."

Becca o tom v tichosti pochybovala. Nepochybovala o tom, že sú schopní postarať sa o zranenia, ale to bolo asi tak všetko. „Vaši ľudia ma zrazili autom. Máte povinnosť napraviť, čo ste posrali," zagánila na neho.

Priblížil sa k nej a ona sa strhla. Keď uvidel jej reakciu, nadvihol ruky dlaňami k nej. „Nechcem vám ublížiť, iba vás odpojiť od prístrojov. Už nie sú potrebné."

Beccino celé telo bolo napäté ako struna, svojím temenom vytláčala do vankúša dieru a ruky po oboch bokoch mala zaťaté v päsť. Obozretne ho sledovala svojimi zelenomodrými očami a bola pripravená rozbiť mu svojou zdravou rukou nos, ak sa o niečo pokúsi.

Pomaly sa priblížil k prístroju, ktorý sledoval jej životné funkcie, a ruky mal stále v tom istom geste. „Môžem?" opýtal sa jej a čakal na jej súhlas.

Becca krátko trhane prikývla. „Ak niečo skúsite, budete to ľutovať," varovala ho a sledovala, ako pomaly začal odpájať prístroje. Keď skončil, odstúpil od nej o dva kroky.

„Nikto vám tu nechce ublížiť," povedal jej. „Toto je nemocnica. Ak by sme vám chceli niečo urobiť, nemyslíte si, že už by sme to dávno spravili?"

Než mu stihla odpovedať, dvere do miestnosti sa otvorili a zjavila sa v nich Beth s ďalším podnosom. Keď tam uvidela stáť doktora, zarazila sa a civela na neho svojimi bledomodrými očami. „Priniesla som raňajky," povedala mu a hodila jeden rýchly pohľad na Beccu.

Doktor prikývol. „Bude v poriadku," povedal, „len potrebuje odpočinok." S týmito slovami sa vytratil z miestnosti a nechal ich samé.

„Čo od teba chcel?" ihneď sa opýtala Beth, podišla k nej a pomohla jej posadiť sa. Potom jej položila podnos na stehná.

Becca ju najskôr poprosila o vodu a keď sa poriadne napila, trhla plecami a siahla po lyžici. „Odpojil ma od prístrojov. Povedal, že ich viac nepotrebujem."

„Bastard!" potichu zasyčala Beth a Becca na ňu prekvapene vzhliadla. „Keď ťa sem priviezli, povedal, že si na tom príliš zle na to, aby na teba míňali lieky a elektrinu. Nemysli si, že je nejaký dobrák. Stará sa iba o seba."

Becca trhla plecami a a mlčky jedla. Neplánovala tam byť dosť dlho na to, aby ju to zaujímalo.

„Počula som Dawn, to je policajtka, ktorá tu tomu velí, ako poslala dvoch policajtov nájsť Licariho, Amandu a Boba."

„Hm?" zamračene vyhŕkla Becca a prehltla.

„V nemocnici sú pacienti, doktor, pár ľudí, ktorí vypomáhajú, lebo dlhujú nemocnici za ošetrenie – podobne ako ja. Oni tých ľudí nepustia, pretože si musia odpracovať prostriedky, ktoré na nich nemocnica vynaloží, keď ich vylieči. Takto to tu funguje, no a na všetko dozerá skupina policajtov na čele s Dawn."

„A kto sú tí traja?"

„Licari, Amanda a Bob?"

Becca prikývla.

„Tiež policajti. Včera išli na výjazd, lebo počuli streľbu a nevrátili sa," vysvetlila Beth.

Becca položila lyžicu, keď zjedla svoj skromný prídel, a položila podnos na stolík vedľa postele. „Počuli v meste streľbu, išli to preveriť a nevrátili sa?"

„To povedala Dawn," pritakala Beth. „Prečo?" opýtala sa, keď uvidela jej výraz.

„Myslím, že by to mohol byť Rick s ostatnými. Možno sa snažia vylákať von čo najviac policajtov, aby nás mohli vyslobodiť," povedala a cítila, ako sa jej zvyšuje hladina adrenalínu. „Musíš mi priniesť moje oblečenie. Musíme byť obe pripravené. Dostaneš sa aj k mojím zbraniam?"

„Nie, Dawn má všetky zbrane zamknuté."

„No tak si budeme musieť poradiť bez nich," povzdychla si Becca a súkala sa z postele. „Aj tak som už nemala žiadne náboje, ale mačetu a nôž by som rada dostala späť."

„Čo robíš? Kam chceš ísť?" ihneď sa jej opýtala Beth a pomohla jej postaviť sa na nohy, hoci na tvári mala nesúhlasný výraz. „Nemala by si ešte vstávať."

„Či by som mala alebo nemala, musím ísť na záchod."

Izba, v ktorej sa nachádzala, nemala svoju kúpeľňu s toaletou, a tak jej Beth navrhla, že môžu ísť do jej izby. Cestou na nikoho nenarazili. Becca sa s bolestivou grimasou na tvári a s Bethinou pomocou pomaly šuchtala chodbami. V tom prítmí a tichu, ktoré tam panovalo, vyzerala nemocnica pochmúrne, až takmer hrôzostrašne.

„Môžeš si dať aj sprchu, ak chceš," ponúkla jej Beth, keď vošli do jej izby. Bola to iba ďalšia z radu nemocničných izieb s nabielo natretými stenami, polohovateľnou posteľou, jedným nočným stolíkom, stolom a stoličkou.

„Teraz?" neveriacky vyhŕkla brunetka a vyvalila na ňu oči. „Na to nemáme čas. Rick tu môže byť každú chvíľu."

„Pozri, nemyslím si, že sa za desať minút niečo radikálne zmení. Choď," popohnala ju a z vešiaka za dverami zložila jednu bielu osušku. Vtlačila jej ju do ruky, a potom zo skrinky na nočnom stolíku vytiahla jej opraté veci. Becca si ich vzala a zízala na ne.

Zápasila v nej túžba po intímnej hygiene s nutnosťou nestrácať čas zbytočnosťami a byť pripravená na ich vyslobodenie. Beth však viac nečakala na to, kým sa rozhodne, čo robiť. Potiahla ju za ruku, strčila do kúpeľne a zatvorila za ňou dvere skôr, než mohla protestovať. Keď Becca vybavila tie najnutnejšie potreby, v okamihu zo seba zhodila nemocničný plášť a vošla pod sprchu. Dopadli na ňu prvé kvapky teplej vody a ona sa skoro rozplakala. Akokoľvek ju však lákalo zostať stáť pod vodopádom horúcej vody, nemohla si to dovoliť. Prinútila sa čo najrýchlejšie vykonať všetky hygienické úkony a do desiatich minút si už sušila vlasy a súkala sa do svojho oblečenia.

„Je to oveľa lepšie, že?" opýtala sa jej Beth, keď vyšla z kúpeľne. „A nič sa za tú dobu nestalo."

Becca sa na ňu iba kyslo zatvárila, ale Beth ju už hamovala späť do jej nemocničnej izby. Nechceli dať ostatným najavo príliš skoro, že už na tom nie je až tak zle, hoci doktor o tom už vedel.

„Nemáš potuchy, aká som rada, že si nažive a že si nás našla," z ničoho nič vyhŕkla Beth.

Becca, ktorá si práve sadala na posteľ, sa na ňu prekvapene pozrela. Nadvihli sa jej kútiky úst. „A ja som rada, že si v poriadku. Mohlo sa ti stať niečo oveľa horšie než toto," odvetila Becca zrazu smrteľne vážne. Ona sama najlepšie vedela, aké nástrahy tam na nich vonku číhajú a to, čo sa stalo jej, by nepriala ani tomu najväčšiemu nepriateľovi, nieto ešte aby si niečím takým prešla krehká Beth.

Z chodby k nim zrazu doľahli hlasy. Beth sa obzrela a hodila nervózny pohľad na dvere. Becca okamžite spozornela a načúvala.

„Musím ísť," s povzdychom jej povedala Beth a presunula sa k dverám. „Mám službu."

„Počkaj! Čo ak prídu naši?"

„Ak prídu, tak sa k nám určite dostanú. Dawn nevie, že sa nás niekto chystá zachrániť, tak sa nemôžem správať príliš nápadne, aby ma nezačala podozrievať."

„Máš pravdu," pripustila Becca a zhlboka si povzdychla.

„Vrátim sa hneď, ako to bude možné, dobre?" uistila ju. „Včera som Dawn s niečím pomohla, tak si nemyslím, že bude veľký problém, ak neurobím zopár svojich povinností. Ty zatiaľ zostaň v izbe, nech si myslia, že ešte nemôžeš poriadne chodiť."

Becca prikývla. „Daj si pozor."

„Nič mi tu nehrozí."

 **ooOoo**

Vrátila sa, keď už bol čas na obed. Opäť so sebou priniesla podnos s jedlom a Becca si ho od nej mlčky vzala. Bola nesvoja a strašne nervózna. Väčšinu času, kým sa Beth vrátila späť, šacovala miestnosť a hľadala niečo, čo by sa dalo použiť ako zbraň. Potom pochodovala z jednej strany na druhú, sadla si na päť minúť, vstala a začala všetko odznova. Nemyslela si, že na záchrannú akciu bude čakať takto dlho, hoci v nemocnici bola iba druhý deň. Predpokladala, že to pôjde oveľa rýchlejšie, keď mali Noaha, ktorý im poskytol všetky informácie, ktoré potrebovali. Čím dlhšie čakala, tým znepokojenejšia bola a tým častejšie jej myseľ zachádzala niekam, kam nemala. _Stalo sa im snáď niečo? Niečo im zabránilo vrátiť sa do mesta? Zajali ich snáď? Čo ak v tom s Beth napokon zostali samy?_ Mala iba veľa otázok a žiadne odpovede.

„Si nezvyčajne ticho."

Becca odvrátila hlavu od jedla. „Len som nervózna," pripustila.

„Nebuď. Všetko dobre dopadne."

Z úst jej unikol krátky smiech. „Mať tak tvoj optimizmus! Veľa vecí sa môže pokaziť, Beth. Zlé veci sa nedejú iba zlým ľuďom. Čím skôr to pochopíš, tým ľahšie to budeš mať."

„To veľmi dobre viem," odvetila slabým hlasom.

Becca svoje slová okamžite oľutovala. Nepochybovala o tom, že dievčaťu svojimi rečami pripomenula jej otca, ktorému pred očami jeho dcér Guvernér odrezal hlavu. „Samozrejme, že vieš. Prepáč."

Beth prikývla a zadívala sa kamsi do diaľky. „Otcova smrť bola... bolo to zlé. Najhoršie na tom bolo, že sme hneď po tom museli ujsť z väznice a ja som stratila Maggie. Zostala som s Darylom a pri ňom bolo trochu ťažké veriť, že ostatní sú nažive a že sa raz opäť stretneme."

„To si viem predstaviť," zašomrala Becca.

„On tomu vôbec neveril, vieš? Vinil sa z jeho smrti. Myslel si, že keby neprestal hľadať Guvernéra, tak sa možno nič z toho nemuselo stať," povedala so zamysleným výrazom na tvári. Zrazu sa k nej otočila a usmiala sa. „Som rada, že ste sa našli. Vina zo smrti môjho otca ho neťažila tak veľmi ako vina z tvojho zmiznutia."

„To, čo urobil Merle, nebola jeho vina."

„Viem a on to určite niekde v kútiku duše vedel tiež, ale čím dlhšie ťa nemohol nájsť, tým viac prepadal zúfalstvu a tým viac sa obviňoval. Postupom času si začal myslieť, že si zomrela, aj keď to nikdy nepovedal nahlas. Nebolo ľahké pozerať sa na to, ako sa tým zožiera," zašepkala.

Becca sa nezmohla na odpoveď. Zostala mlčky sedieť na posteli a zízala na zašednuté obliečky.

„Nehovorím to preto, aby si sa cítila zle," rýchlo povedala Beth, keď uvidela, ako pochmúrne sa Becca tvári. „Len som chcela, aby si vedela, že mu na tebe naozaj záleží. Vieš, po tom útoku na väznicu, keď sme spolu utiekli a narazili sme na to pohrebníctvo, o ktorom som ti hovorila, vo vnútri som našla klavír. V jednu noc som začala hrať a spievať a Daryl ma požiadal, aby som zaspievala pieseň, ktorú si vo väznici spievala pre Maggie a Glenna. Povedal, že tam nie je žiadne rádio ani prehrávač, tak mu postačím aj ja, ale ja si myslím, že ma o to požiadal preto, že mu tá pieseň pripomínala teba."

Becca naprázdno prehltla.

„Keď som mu to povedala, vieš, čo urobil?" Beth nečakala na jej odpoveď, ale hneď pokračovala. „Pokrčil plecami. Nepoprel to."

„Ale ani s tým nesúhlasil."

„A ty si myslíš, že by sa mi s niečím takým priznal?" neveriacky zvolala a pokrútila hlavou. „Pokrčenie pliec bolo v tomto prípade jasné áno. A teraz, keď to vieš, a ja veľmi dobre viem, čo k nemu cítiš, dúfam, že nebude trvať celú večnosť, kým si to obaja pripustíte a dáte sa dohromady."

Becca si povzdychla a zvesila hlavu. „Ty si predstavuješ veci príliš jednoducho."

„Čo je na tom zložité?"

„Veci sa zmenili, kým som bola preč. A ľudia tiež."

Keď Becca zdvihla hlavu, videla, ako Beth nesúhlasne krúti hlavou. „Becca, to, čo k tebe cíti, sa nezmenilo, ver mi, a pochybujem, že sa niečo zmenilo u teba."

„Ale áno, zmenilo. Ja som sa zmenila," vyhŕkla trochu drsnejšie, než mala v úmysle. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pomaly vydýchla. „Pozri, je to komplikované. Stali sa veci, ktoré... ktoré ma zmenili v mnohých ohľadoch. Neviem, či..."

„Či ho stále miluješ?"

Becca na ňu vytreštila oči. „Ja ho-"

„Nemiluješ?" skočila jej do reči a prevrátila oči. „To hovor niekomu inému. Pozri, čokoľvek sa stalo... naozaj na tom tak veľmi záleží? Je to také dôležité, aby ti to zabránilo byť s ním? Ak si dostala v tomto svete šancu niekoho milovať, nemala by si sa jej tak rýchlo vzdávať, lebo druhú už možno nedostaneš."

Jej slová boli pochmúrne, drsné, ale pravdivé. Becca nad tým začala premýšľať, prstami sa pohrávala s okrajom prikrývky, ale v tej chvíli sa bez varovania otvorili dvere a dnu bez pozvania vošla žena v policajnej uniforme s tmavými vlasmi vyčesanými do prísneho drdola. Jednu ruku mala položenú na zárubni a druhú na zbrani, ako keby sa každú chvíľu chystala vytiahnuť ju a postrieľať ich.

Beth vyskočila z postele a nervózne postávala vedľa Becci. „Dawn," oslovila ju.

Policajtka ich obe prebehla chladným pohľadom. „Choď sa prezliecť," vyštekla na Beth, „a pripravte sa. Odchádzate."

Obe stuhli v šoku. Vymenili si zarazené pohľady, ale Dawn im nedala čas stráviť tú informáciu. „Nepočula si?" adresovala Beth podráždene. Tínedžerka rýchlo prikývla, dovolila si vrhnúť na Beccu jeden šťastný malý úsmev a už kráčala preč z miestnosti. Dawn naposledy prešla Beccu chladným pohľadom a zatresla za sebou dvere.

Kým pre ňu prišli aj s Beth, ktorá sa zbavila nemocničnej uniformy a namiesto toho mala na sebe džínsy a žltý sveter na gombíky, pripadalo jej to, ako keby prešla celá večnosť. Celý ten čas pochodovala po miestnosti z jedného rohu do druhého a v hlave sa jej prehrávali rôzne scenáre toho, čo sa môže v najbližších minútach stať, a bili sa s vlnami eufórie nad tým, že budú obe voľné a ona bude znova so svojou skupinou a s Darylom. Nechcela sa však tešiť dopredu. Dawn nepovedala nič o tom, ako to bude prebiehať a čo sa vlastne deje a Becca akosi pochybovala, že by sa jej a Beth vzdali len tak pre nič za nič, ak si myslia, že sú im obe dlžné za ošetrenie.

Keď sa konečne otvorili dvere, stál v nich doktor Edwards a tváril sa tak vážne, až vyzeral zachmúrene. Beccu zaplavila úľava, ale aj vlna nervozity. Srdce jej začalo biť oveľa rýchlejšie a v hrdle sa jej spravila guča, ktorú horko-ťažko prehltla. Musela sa dať dohromady. Nemohla sa nechať ovládať strachom, keď sa ony obe hnali do situácie, ktorá môže rozhodnúť o ich živote. Musela byť v strehu a pripravená na všetko.

Bez slova vyšla na chodbu, kde ju už čakala Beth, ale chodba bola inak prázdna. Doktor Edwards ju prinútil sadnúť si na invalidný vozík, hoci trvala na tom, že je schopná chodiť aj sama. Keď si sadla a Beth ju začala tlačiť po chodbe, obzrela sa, položila dlaň na jej ruku a na chvíľu ju stisla. Nebola si istá, či to gesto povzbudenia nepotrebovala viac ako Beth, ale tvárila sa, že to urobila kvôli nej. Ich cesta trvala iba pár krátkych minút. Nakoniec vyšli spoza rohu a prešli cez otvorené dvojkrídlové dvere k skupine mužov a žien v policajných uniformách. Keď uvidela, že všetci mali v rukách pripravené zbrane, stisla ruky v päsť a priala si, aby mala aj ona pri sebe aspoň niečo, s čím by mohla bojovať. Takto sa cítila úplne bezbranne a absolútne zbytočne.

Na čele skupinky policajtov stála Dawn. Pozerala sa na zatvorené dvere na druhej strane úzkej chodby, kývla hlavou a jej ľudia okamžite sklonili zbrane a zastrčili ich do puzdier. Becca sa snažila natiahnuť krk, aby videla, čo sa deje. Zdalo sa jej, že cez úzky zasklený otvor dvier uvidela nejakú postavu.

Dawn naklonila hlavu k vysielačke pripevnenej k jej plecu. „Žiadne zbrane," povedala.

Čakali iba pár sekúnd, a potom sa dvere konečne otvorili. Uvidela dvoch policajtov - jedného muža a jednu ženu - z nemocnice s rukami zviazanými za chrbtom a hneď za nimi Ricka. Tá vlna úľavy a šťastia, ktorá sa prehnala jej telom, ju skoro dorazila. Jej pohľad sa vzápätí zavŕtal do páru nezábudkovo modrých očí a ona v tej chvíli vedela, že sú zachránené. Nemohlo to dopadnúť inak. Nepripúšťala si, že teraz, keď sú tu Rick a Daryl, by to mohlo dopadnúť inak.

Dawn aj ostatní strážnici sa rozostúpili a uhli im z cesty, keď dala ich veliteľka Beth pokyn, aby podišla aj s Beccou na vozíčku bližšie. Becca očami rýchlo preletela ostatných z ich skupiny, ktorí stáli za Rickom a Darylom. Videla tam Noaha, na ktorého narazili v meste, Tyreesa a jeho sestru Sashu a Carol.

„Nič sa im nestalo," povedal Rick a vyslúžil si tak Beccinu plnú pozornosť.

„Kde je Lamson?" opýtala sa Dawn so zamračením.

„To chodci," vysvetlila policajtka, ktorú držal Rick pred sebou.

„Videli sme to," potvrdil druhý rukojemník, ktorého mal na starosti Daryl a pevne ho držal za uniformu.

„Aha," hlesla Dawn, „tak to je škoda. Bol jeden z tých slušných," povedala a zhlboka sa nadýchla. „Jeden z vašich a jeden z mojich."

Rick prikývol a Daryl sa aj so svojím policajtom pohol dopredu.

„Najprv tá zranená," vydala pokyn Dawn cez plece. Jeden z jej ľudí ju dotlačil až do stredu chodby, kde si ju prevzal Daryl, keď im prenechal ich kolegu. Jej oči boli prilepené na lovcovi, ale ten sa na ňu pozrel až vtedy, keď boli policajti z nemocnice ďalej a nič im od nich nehrozilo. Chcela sa postaviť a dokráčať na druhú stranu chodby po svojich, ale Daryl sa k nej nahol a urobil niečo, čo bolo medzi objatím a zatlačením ju späť do vozíka. To nečakané gesto ju tak prekvapilo, že sa ani nepokúsila vzdorovať mu. Jeho ruka prešla po jej paži k ramenu a napokon uchopil rúčky na vozíku a rýchlo ju odtlačil k ich skupine. Pomohol jej vstať z vozíka a zatlačil ju za seba.

Druhá výmena prebehla podobne hladko. Pustili Dawninu policajtku a na oplátku oni dovolili Beth odísť. Becca sa k nej okamžite vrhla, zovrela ju v náručí a keď sa všetci otočili na odchod, ťahala ju preč odtiaľ. Zastavili ich však Dawnine slová.

„Ešte chcem Noaha."

Všetci ako na povel zastali. Becca cítila, ako keby jej do žalúdka spadol kameň. Vedela, že budú problémy. Cítila to. Otočili sa k Dawn, ktorá k nim pomaly kráčala, ale zastala pár metrov od nich.

„Nie," pevne odvetil Rick. „Takto dohoda neznela."

„Noah robil pre mňa. Nahradila ho Beth, ale o tú som prišla, takže ho potrebujem."

„Dawn, prosím vás-" zaprotestovala policajtka, ktorá bola ich rukojemníčkou.

Dawn ani okom nemihla. „Shepardová!" okríkla ju a policajtka zmĺkla. „Vynaložili sme prostriedky na to, aby sme ho našli a jeden policajt pri tom zomrel."

„Nie, nezostane!" vyštekol na ňu Daryl s ťažko potláčaným hnevom.

„Je to môj človek, nemáte na neho nárok."

„Chce sa vrátiť domov, takže nárok nemáte vy," precedil cez zaťaté zuby Rick. Becca k nemu pomaly pristúpila a bez zbrane sa cítila čím ďalej tým viac nesvoja.

„Vy ho nevlastníte," povedala Becca Dawn a zadívala sa jej priamo do očí. „Nemôžete ho tu držať, ak tu nechce byť. Na to nemáte právo."

„Ale v takom prípade sa nedohodneme."

„Už sme sa dohodli!" vykríkol Rick. Videla na ňom, že pomaly začína strácať nervy.

Zrazu sa spoza nich ozval Naohov hlas. „Hej, to je v pohode," povedal.

Becce sa vôbec nepáčilo, ako rezignovane znel. Počula za sebou jeho kroky. Chcel sa dobrovoľne vydať Dawn a ona sa nedokázala prestať diviť nad tým, aká bola celá tá situácia absurdná a pokrútená. „Nie!" povedali ona a Rick naraz a obom im jedna ruka vyletela do vzduchu, aby Noahovi zabránili prejsť okolo nich a priblížiť sa k Dawn.

Noah k nim však podišiel, vytiahol spoza opaska zbraň a podal ju Rickovi. „Musím zostať," povedal mu.

Becca ho chytila za lakeť a pokrútila hlavou. „Nie, nemusíš," naliehavo povedala. „Kto si myslí, že je, aby ti bránila odísť," zasyčala tak, aby ju Dawn počula. Nedovolí, aby sa to stalo. Vedela, že za to, ako rýchlo sa k nej a Beth ich skupina dostala, vďačila jemu. Ak on bol ochotný pomôcť zachrániť im obom krky, tak ona nedovolí, aby ho tu držali proti jeho vôli. „Ak má nedostatok personálu, nech si podá inzerát."

Noah sa na ňu uškrnul. „Vďaka." Začal kráčať k Dawn, ale Becca ho nasledovala.

„Ja som to myslela vážne," povedala mu s očami upretými na Dawn.

Z ničoho nič okolo nej preletela Beth a vrhla sa Noahovi do náručia. „Nechoď," zafňukala a Becca videla, ako sa smutne usmial.

„To nič, vážne," snažil sa ju utešiť.

Ona sama bojovala so slzami, hoci Noaha ani poriadne nepoznala. S nenávisťou v očiach sa otočila k Dawn.

„Každý sa vráti," povedala policajtka, no neadresovala to Becce, ale Beth. Tá sa zrazu odtiahla od Noaha a pristúpila k nej. Becca jej bola za pätami, poháňaná hnevom a pobúrením.

„Nie, on nie!" prudko vyhŕkla Beth a vypľula to Dawn do tváre. Vôbec sa jej nebála. So stisnutými perami a tvrdým výrazom na tvári pozrela policajtke rovno do očí. „Už to chápem," povedala a to, čo nasledovalo potom, sa stalo tak rýchlo, že kým si Becca stihla uvedomiť, čo sa deje, bolo po všetkom a ona sedela na zemi v kaluži krvi.


	19. Chapter 19

Bethina hlava jej spočívala na stehnách a z diery v hlave jej vytekala krv, ktorá sa Becce vsakovala do nohavíc. Jej vlasy už neboli svetlé, ale sýtočervené. Becca civela na tú farbu a nechápala to. Nerozumela, čo sa dialo. Beth predsa nemohla byť mŕtva. Tak sa to nemalo skončiť. Mali ich obe zachrániť a ony by boli konečne so svojou skupinou.

Strhla sa, keď počula ďalší výstrel. Uchopila Bethinu hlavu a nahla sa nad ňu, ako keby sa ju snažila uchrániť pred prestrelkou, ku ktorej napokon ani nedošlo. Cítila na líci vlhko, keď pritisla svoju hlavu k jej. Nedýchala, ani sa nepohla. Počula niekoho rozprávať, slová sa jej zlievali v hlave do jednej veľkej masy nezrozumiteľnej hatlaniny. Niekto ju chytil za plece a ona takmer vyskočila z kože. Zdvihla hlavu a snažila sa cez uslzené oči rozoznať postavu pred sebou. Bol to Rick. Schmatol ju za rameno a začal ju ťahať hore.

„Musíme ísť," povedal jej. Hlas mal prázdny, ale možno iba jej sa zdalo, že bol úplne bez života.

Zacítila, ako jej zmizla váha Bethinho tela zo stehien. Zmätene sa obzrela a prvé, na čo jej dopadol pohľad, bola Darylova tvár. V hrdle sa jej zasekol vzlyk. Ak bolo niečo, na čo nikdy nezabudne, bola si istá, že to bude jeho tvár práve v tejto chvíli. Jeho výraz nikdy nevyjadroval príliš veľa emócií, ak vôbec nejaké. Vždy vyzeral, ako keby sa ho nikdy nič nemohlo dotknúť, takže keď uvidela, ako mu po lícach tečú dva potôčiky sĺz, keď videla jeho ubolený výraz, bolo to, ako keby jej niekto vrazil päsťou rovno do brucha. Pery sa mu chveli od náporu emócií. Musela sa odvrátiť. Nezniesla sa dívať do tých dvoch modrých studníc a vidieť v nich toľko bolesti.

Rick jej pomohol postaviť sa na nohy. Až vtedy zbadala na zemi pred sebou ležať Dawn s prestrelenou hlavou. Niečo jej hovorilo, že to urobil Daryl, hoci to nevidela na vlastné oči. Rick ju viedol chodbami nemocnice k východu. Vedela, že Daryl je hneď za ňou aj s Beth v náručí a vzlykala celou cestou von. Keď sa zrazu pred vchodom do nemocnice zjavil zvyšok ich skupiny a rovno pred nimi sa vynorila Maggie, Becce sa naskytol pohľad, ktoré jej trhal srdce. Najskôr sa na brunetkinej tvári usídlil úsmev, ale keď uvidela Daryla, ako nesie jej mŕtvu sestru, jej črty sa vykrivili bolesťou a ona pred nimi padla na kolená. Daryl jej položil sestru k nohám a ani Glenn nedokázal utíšiť hlasné, srdcervúce vzlyky, ktoré sa všetkým zarývali do duše.

Beth bola mŕtva a oni neboli. Becca nebola. Život mal ísť aj napriek tomu ďalej a ona si bola istá, že pôjde, ale nerozumela tomu, ako môže byť smrť človeka taká bezvýznamná. Beth bola ten posledný človek, ktorý si zaslúžil zomrieť a nezdalo sa fér, že sa život nezastavil aspoň na päť minút, aby si ju uctil a trúchlil spolu s nimi.

Becca sa zložila na zem neďaleko Bethinho tela, neschopná dlhšie sa udržať na nohách. Ignorovala bolesť, ktorá jej v dôsledku pádu vystrelila do tela, iba plakala a cítila, ako sa jej pri pohľade na Maggie začína zmocňovať aj niečo iné okrem smútku – vina.

Nepamätala si, po akom dlhom čase sa pobrali preč a ani to, kto ju prinútil postaviť sa a kráčať. Dokonca ani nevedela, ako sa dostali z mesta alebo kam išli. Nemohla sa na to sústrediť. Jedna jej časť bola stále v šoku a tá druhá si prehrávala tú scénu znova a znova. Nezostalo v nej dostatok priestoru na to, aby si všímala, čo sa okolo nej deje.

Keď vyšli z betónovej džungle a dostali sa na lúku na okraji lesa, začali kopať hrob. Maggie sedela na suchej tráve a plakala. Becca urobila to isté. Prešla neďaleko ku stromu, oprela sa oň a pomaly sa zviezla na zem. Už nevzlykala, ale nechala horúce slzy, nech jej pomaly stekajú po tvári. Prázdnym pohľadom civela do diaľky a snažila sa nepozerať na Ricka a Daryla, ako hĺbia jamu. Pravidelný monotónny zvuk, ktoré vydávali rýle narážajúce na zem, sa však nedali zablokovať a tie ju udržiavali v prítomnosti. Oprela si ruky o kolená a zvesila hlavu. Cítila sa ako vtedy, keď zomrela Jo. Bolo to také nečakané, že tomu sotva mohla uveriť presne ako vtedy.

Začula, ako sa k nej približujú niečie kroky. Niekto si vedľa nej sadol, ale nezdvihla hlavu, aby zistila, kto to je.

„Je mi to ľúto," počula Taru. „Nepoznala som ju, ale je mi ľúto, že ste ju stratili."

Becca neodpovedala. Nemala na to čo povedať. Sedeli tam niekoľko minút... pravdepodobne niekoľko desiatok minút, keď sa Tara postavila a načiahla k nej ruku.

„Poď, musíme ísť."

Zodvihla hlavu, najprv sa pozrela na jej podávanú ruku, a potom uprela zrak za ňu. Jama bola vykopaná a oni sa chystali pochovať Beth. Dovolila Tare, aby jej pomohla vstať a spolu kráčali cez lúku k zatiaľ prázdnemu hrobu. Otec Gabriel sa začal nahlas modliť, ale Becca ho sotva počúvala. Rick s Darylom a Glennom opatrne položili útle telo do hrobu a začali ho zakopávať. Cez záplavu hustých hnedých vlasov, ktoré jej sčasti zakrývali tvár, sa pozrela na Carla. Mal sklonenú hlavu a ona mu nevidela do tváre, ale vedela, že plače, podľa toho, ako sa nepatrne chvel. Rick stál s Judith v náručí vedľa neho a jednu ruku mal prehodenú cez chlapcove chudé plecia. Carol pri nich ticho plakala. Jej bledomodré oči boli naplnené slzami a zrazu vyzerala ako tá Carol, ktorú si Becca pamätala z väznice. Bezmocná a bezbranná.

Nebol to však Carolin a Carlov tlmený plač, ktorý napĺňal priestranstvo okolo nich. Boli to Maggine hlasné vzlyky do Glennovej hrude. Keď otec Gabriel skončil a oni zaplnili hrob zemou, všetci sa vzdialili a nechali tam Maggie s Glennom samých.

Becca podišla k stromu, pri ktorom sedela pred pohrebom a uložila sa na zem. Z diaľky pozorovala, ako Abraham založil oheň a z dodávky vybral tašku so zásobami jedla z kostola. Ani nevedela, prečo sa vlastne nevrátili späť, ale predpokladala, že ako všetko v poslednej dobe, aj situácia v kostole sa zvrtla a všetko šlo do riti. Možno je už zamorený tulákmi. Nie že by ju to priveľmi zaujímalo.

Pomaly sa začalo stmievať, keď sa konečne z lesa vynoril Daryl. Videla ho stratiť sa v húštine krátko po Bethinom pohrebe a neukázal sa celé hodiny. Vrátil sa s prázdnymi rukami a pochmúrnym výrazom na tvári. Prešiel všetkých, ktorí sedeli pri ohni, pohľadom, až jeho oči zaleteli do diaľky rovno k nej. Becca okamžite sklonila hlavu a trasľavo sa nadýchla. Keď nabrala odvahu znova vzhliadnuť, sedel s ostatnými pri ohni a mlčky zízal do ohniska. Odľahlo jej, že si ju nevšímal, no zároveň ju to zabolelo viac, než čakala. Nečudovala sa však, že s ňou nechcel mať nič spoločné. Ona sama by sa na seba ani nepozrela po tom, čo sa stalo... po Bethinej smrti. Vyhýbal sa jej, ona sa vyhýbala jemu a celkom jej to vyhovovalo, pretože vôbec nebola schopná pozrieť sa mu do očí. Rovnako ako Maggie. Vedela, čo v nich uvidí, a bála sa toho. Vina, ktorú cítila, bola dostatočne silná na to, aby ju stiahla ku dnu. Nevedela, či by ju zvládla vidieť ešte aj v ich očiach.

Sledovala, ako sa Tara zrazu postavila a zamierila k nej. „Začína byť zima a musíš aj niečo zjesť," povedala, keď k nej podišla. „Poď si sadnúť k ohňu."

„Je mi fajn."

„Nie, nie je." Čupla si pred ňu. „Pozri, všetci sme zdrvení, ale musíme ísť ďalej."

Becca pokrútila hlavou. „To nie preto... ja, nemôžem tam ísť."

„Prečo?"

„Lebo nemôžem!"

Tara nevyzerala, že by jej rozumela, ale to ani nemohla. Nevedela, že Becca mohla zabrániť Bethinej smrti. _Mala_ jej zabrániť. Mala vedieť, že Beth si skryla tie nožnice. Mala vedieť, že sa niečo chystá urobiť, keď pristúpila k Dawn. Mala jej v tom zabrániť, mala niečo urobiť, ale neurobila. Iba tam stála a nechala Dawn, nech jej vystrelí mozog z hlavy.

Nemohla len tak prísť k ostatným a tváriť sa, že sa to nestalo. Nemohla sa pozrieť Maggie do očí, pretože krv jej sestry bola rovnako tak na jej rukách ako na rukách Dawn. A už vôbec sa nemohla pozrieť na Daryla. Nikdy predtým ho nevidela plakať, dokonca ani keď si mysleli, že Carol zomrela. Ibaže teraz plakal kvôli Beth a ona bola za jej smrť čiastočne zodpovedná. Ako by sa k nim vôbec mohla priblížiť?

„Nemôžeš tu sedieť celú noc," naliehala Tara, lenže Becca mohla a mala to v pláne. Ešte nenabrala dostatok odvahy na to, aby im čelila.

Keď Tara videla, že jej neodpovie, povzdychla si a vstala. „Neviem, čo ti behá po rozume, ale rozmysli si to, prosím ťa."

Zvrtla sa a kráčala späť k ohnisku. Becca videla, ako podišla k Rickovi, niečo mu vravela a on sa potom otočil a jeho pohľad spočinul na nej. Prikývol a Tara si išla sadnúť vedľa Maggie.

Becca vedela, že bolo len otázkou času, kedy sa k nej Rick vyberie a nemýlila sa. Prešlo desať, možno dvadsať minút, keď vzal jednu z konzerv a zamieril k nej. Mlčky si vedľa nej sadol, otvoril konzervu a zapichol do nej plastovú lyžičku. Podal jej ju, no Becca pokrútila hlavou.

„Už je otvorená a nebudem ju brať späť," povedal a strčil jej ju do ruky. Nemala inú možnosť, než si ju vziať. Chvíľu zízala na neurčitý obsah, a potom si vložila jedno sústo do úst. Bolo to bravčové s hráškom a bolo oveľa lepšie, než vyzeralo.

„Ako ti je?"

Namiesto odpovede iba trhla plecami.

„Daryl mi povedal, ako ste spadli so sanitkou z mosta, a potom ťa ešte aj zrazilo auto."

„V tej nemocnici ma dali dohromady," odvetila. „Ironické, nie?"

„Prečo tu sedíš sama?"

Pretože sa nemohla pozrieť Maggie a Darylovi do očí, ale to mu nemienila hovoriť.

„Keď to doješ, vrátiš sa so mnou a nie neberiem ako odpoveď. Vieš, že je nebezpečné byť tu sama. Kedykoľvek by sa mohol z lesa vynoriť tulák."

„Pochybujem, že budem môcť zaspať," zašomrala a v tichosti prežúvala mäso s hráškom, „takže nemŕtvy by ma neprekvapil."

„Tak si aspoň budeš môcť zobrať prvú šichtu," odvetil a chytil ju za predlaktie. Keď sa na neho pozrela, pokračoval: „Neodídem odtiaľto bez teba."

„Si tvrdohlavý. Už ti to niekto povedal?"

Rick sa usmial, ale trvalo iba pár sekúnd, kým mu kútiky znova povädli. „Lori mi to zvykla hovoriť."

„Mala pravdu."

Keď dojedla, Rick od nej vzal prázdnu plechovku a odhodil ju do krovia. Vstal a vytiahol na nohy aj ju. „Všetci si želáme, aby tu bola Beth s nami, ale nie je. Viem, že stratiť ju, keď sme ju práve našli, bolí, ale musíme sa s tým zmieriť."

„Viem," hlesla. Zmierila sa s tým, že už nikdy neuvidí svoju rodinu. Zmierila sa aj so smrťou svojho bodyguarda a Jo, takže si bola istá, že sa zmieri aj s Bethinou smrťou. To však nebol dôvod, prečo sa stránila zvyšku skupiny.

„Tak poď."

Založila si ruky na hrudi a nahrbila chrbát, ako keby sa snažila objať sama seba. Sklonila hlavu a kráčala za Rickom ako jeho tieň. Lúku už takmer pohltila tma a ostatní sa pomaly začali chystať na spánok. Keď sa k nim priblížili, dala si záležať na tom, aby jej zrak ani jeden raz nepadol na Daryla alebo Maggie. Zadné dvere dodávky boli otvorené a ona si sadla na jej okraj vedľa Noaha. Keď k nej Rick znova pristúpil, v rukách mal jej mačetu, dýku a pištoľ. Chňapla po nich a keď boli všetky zbrane na svojom mieste, zodvihla hlavu a spýtavo sa na neho zadívala.

„Kde si ich vzal?"

„Michonne ich zobrala z kostola, keď odtiaľ utiekli. Myslel som si, že ich asi budeš chcieť naspäť."

Becca prikývla a takmer sa jej podarilo vďačne sa usmiať. „Ďakujem." Keď ju za opaskom ťažila známa váha zbraní, hneď sa cítila oveľa bezpečnejšie.

„Pozri, ak chceš, môžeš mať prvú šichtu, ale myslím si, že by si si mala oddýchnuť. Abraham a Rosita sa už ponúkli."

„Nie," pokrútila hlavou, „aj tak pochybujem, že budem môcť zaspať. Vezmem si prvú hliadku."

Rick nevyzeral, že s tým súhlasí. Čakala jeho protesty, ale nakoniec iba prikývol a pobral sa ku Carlovi a Judith, ktorí už boli uložení pri ohni a ľahol si k nim. Riskla jeden pohľad na Daryla, ale aj ten už ležal s kušou položenou vedľa seba. Nevedela, či už spal alebo mal otvorené oči, pretože mu dobre nevidela do tváre.

Úplne zabudla, že vedľa nej sedí Noah, takže keď prehovoril, strhla sa. „Je mi ľúto to, čo sa stalo s Beth," povedal, jeho hlas prešiel do šepotu. „Bolo to správne dievča."

„Bola oveľa viac," hlesla Becca a počochrala si oči. Od sĺz ich mala unavené a vyštípané. „Choď si ľahnúť."

„Vyzeráš, že sa čochvíľa zložíš," povedal namiesto toho, aby ju poslúchol. „Si si istá, že chceš mať hliadku? Ja ešte nie som unavený."

„Som v pohode. Ak chceš tak veľmi pomôcť, môžeš ma potom vystriedať. Zobudím ťa," navrhla mu a on súhlasil. Potom vstal, išiel si ľahnúť k ostatným a Becca osamela. Prázdnym pohľadom sa dívala pred seba na telá roztrúsené okolo ohniska. Prirodzene sa zamerala na Daryla. Len čo sa na neho pozrela, znova jej oči zvlhli. Od nešťastia v nemocnici sa na ňu vôbec nepozrel. Ani raz. Nemalo by to až tak veľmi bolieť, ale bolelo.

S povzdychom od neho odvrátila pohľad a zamrkala, aby zahnala slzy. Bola unavená z plaču, ale vedela, že by pravdepodobne nezaspala. Vytiahla zbraň z puzdra a išla si sadnúť o pár metrov ďalej pri strom, aby jej dodávka nezastierala výhľad na okolie. Položila si pištoľ na stehná, oprela sa o kmeň stromu a sledovala lúku a les.

Vedela, že to bude dlhá noc. Neznášala hliadky, pretože neznášala, keď bola v noci sama iba so svojimi myšlienkami. Nebolo veľa pekných vecí, na ktoré by mohla myslieť a v poslednej dobe sa jej schopnosti udržať si dobrú náladu kamsi vytratili, takže málokedy bola schopná ubrániť sa čiernym myšlienkam.

 **ooOoo**

Musela zaspať tesne nad ránom, pretože sa zrazu strhla zo spánku a do jej vedomia prenikli hlasy jej skupiny. Rozlepila opuchnuté unavené oči a zažmúrila do slnka. Najradšej by ich bola znova zavrela, pretože sa cítila, ako keby ju prešiel parný valec a potrebovala by ešte aspoň desať hodín spánku, ale to nebolo veľmi reálne. Sadla si, prešla si rukou po tvári a oprela si lakte o pokrčené kolená.

Maggie sedela neďaleko v Glennovom náručí a zízala od prázdna, zatiaľ čo Glenn sa ju snažil prehovoriť, aby sa naraňajkovala. Becca vstala, prešla cez kemp k taškám so zásobami a vylovila odtiaľ fľašu s vodou. Poriadne sa napila a počochrala si opuchnuté oči, keď zacítila, akoby ju niekto sledoval. Odtiahla ruku a obzerala sa okolo seba, až sa jej pohľad stretol s párom modrých očí. Daryl sa však okamžite odvrátil a tváril sa nezaujato.

Becca sa zhlboka nadýchla. Z hrdla sa jej dral vzlyk, ale rýchlo sťažka prehltla, odhodila fľašu a ponáhľala sa k okraju lesa. Až keď sa stratila v húštine, dovolila si naplno sa rozplakať. Prehla sa v páse, oprela sa rukami o kolená a nedokázala zastaviť prúd sĺz, ktoré sa jej rinuli z očí. Neverila, že jej ešte zostali nejaké slzy, ale očividne sa mýlila.

Nevedela, ako dlho tam nariekala, ale ostatní si museli všimnúť, že je preč, pretože za sebou zrazu začula kroky. Rýchlo sa zvrtla v hlúpej nádeji, že by to možno mohol byť Daryl, ale nebol to on. Bol to Carl. Stál tam s klobúkom narafičeným na hlave a smutne sa na ňu díval.

„Čo tu robíš?" spýtala sa a potiahla nosom.

Carl pokrčil chudými plecami. „Videl som ťa sem ísť a nevracala si sa," odvetil. „Nemusíš sa hanbiť za to, že plačeš kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo Beth."

Becca pokrútila hlavou a pokúsila sa usmiať, ale skončilo to tak, že sa jej podarila iba hlúpa grimasa. „Nehanbím sa," odpovedala. „Ja len..." Nedokončila a pokrútila hlavou. Odvrátila sa od tínedžera, ktorý ju sledoval jastrabím pohľadom. Pravda bola taká, že po jeho slovách sa skutočne hanbila. Nie však preto, že plakala, ale kvôli tomu prečo plakala. Hanbila sa za to, že jej slzy nepatrili zosnulej Beth, ale Darylovi. Plakala kvôli jeho správaniu, kvôli tomu, že priepasť medzi nimi sa stále zväčšovala. Kvôli tomu, že sa cítila tak sama. Plakala kvôli sebe a to ju zrazu napĺňalo nekonečnou hanbou a znechutením. Ako mohla byť taká sebecká, keď Beth len včera zomrela? Ako sa mohla starať iba o seba?

„Otec sa chce o niečom porozprávať. Hľadal ťa."

Becca prikývla so sklonenou hlavou a vybrala sa do kempu. Keď prechádzala okolo neho, pocítila na ruke dotyk a zastala.

„Aj mne chýba," povedal potichu vyrovnaným hlasom. Hlasom oveľa pokojnejším, než by sa od chlapca jeho veku očakávalo.

Stisla mu ruku. „Ja viem." Najprv zaváhala, ale potom sa vymanila ruku, strhla mu klobúk z hlavy a pevne ho objala. Keď ho pustila, pobozkala ho na čelo a klobúk mu nasadila späť na hlavu.

Rick stál pri dodávke spolu s Michonne, Glennom a tým divným chlapíkom s otrasným účesom. Tým, čo vyhlasoval, že je nejaký vedec, ktorý mieri do Washingtonu, aby zachránil svet. Podľa Rosity a Abrahama to celé bola jedna veľká sračka, presne tak, ako predpokladala. To hovädo všetkých oklamalo, aby ho Abraham ochraňoval. Becca nemala vôbec chuť byť v jeho prítomnosti, ale rozhodla sa prehltnúť svoju zášť.

Keď kráčala smerom k nim, ihneď si všimla, že tam nebol Daryl, čo jej prišlo zvláštne. Ak sa o niečom rozhodovalo, Rick mal Daryla vždy po ruke, ale tento raz tam chýbal. Becca ho nevidela ani nikde v kempe. Premýšľala nad tým, či nešiel náhodou na lov. Pri tej myšlienke ju však nečakane prepadol nepríjemný pocit, ale tak trochu aj úľava.

„Noah práve hovoril o mieste, ktoré by mohlo byť bezpečne. Má tam rodinu a je to tam ohradené," povedal Rick. „Býva tam zhruba dvadsať ľudí. Beth tam chcela ísť s ním."

Pri Bethinom mene Becca sklonila hlavu a uprela pohľad na svoje topánky.

„Kde je to?" opýtal sa Glenn.

„Richmond vo Virgínii."

Ako niekto, kto bol v Amerike iba na návštevu, nemala potuchy, kde to bolo. Glenn to však zjavne vedel. „Je to dosť ďaleko," povedal.

Rick prikývol. „Áno, bude to dlhá cesta, ale ak to vyjde, bude posledná, ktorú budeme musieť absolvovať."

„Čo ak to tam nebude bezpečné?"

„Tak pôjdeme ďalej."

„A nájdeme niečo nové," pridala sa Michonne. Glenn však ani po ich slovách nevyzeral povzbudenejšie.

Rick tiež videl jeho nerozhodnosť. „Nemôžeme sa len tak naslepo potulovať. Musíme mať nejaký cieľ," povedal.

Becca sama pre seba prikývla, mlčky s ním súhlasiac. Práve v takejto chvíli, keď jedného z nich stratili a boli všetci smutní a deprimovaní, potrebovali mať nejaký cieľ. Potrebovali mať nejaký dôvod každý deň normálne fungovať. Ona teda určite.

„Pôjdeme ja, Michonne a Noah. Tyreese tiež povedal, že by išiel. Nemusíme tam ťahať celú skupinu, ak by to náhodou nevyšlo," vysvetlil Rick. „Ideš s nami?"

Tá otázka bola adresovaná Glennovi, ale váhal. Keď okamžite neodpovedal, chopila sa slova Becca.

„Ja pôjdem," ponúkla sa, a potom sa otočila ku Glennovi. „Asi by si mal radšej zostať s Maggie. Teraz ťa potrebuje." Rozhodla sa, že radšej pôjde naverímboha do Richmondu, ako byť teraz v Magginej prítomnosti. Vedela, že to bolo zbabelé, ale ak sa jej mohla vyhnúť, tak určite skočí po takej príležitosti. Potom si však s hrôzou uvedomila, že bolo viac než pravdepodobné, že sa výpravy zúčastní aj Daryl. To posledné, čo potrebovala, bolo vtesnať sa do malého auta a presedieť tam s ním niekoľko hodín. Lenže Daryl tam nebol a možno s nimi ani nepôjde.

„Becca, len nedávno ťa zrazilo auto. Nemyslím si, že si v takej kondícii, aby si mohla ísť s nami," protestoval Rick.

„Som v poriadku."

„Rick má pravdu," ozvala sa Michonne. „Nevieme, do čoho ideme. Mohlo by to byť zlé."

„Zvládnem to," tvrdohlavo trvala na svojom.

„Becca-"

„Nie, Rick," skočila mu do reči, „naozaj to zvládnem. Idem s vami." Skúmavo si ju premeriaval a ona mu odvážne opätovala pohľad mračiac sa, ale potom jej zmäkli črty tváre. „Prosím."

„Ak si si naozaj istá, že budeš v poriadku, tak dobre."

Rick potom rozpustil ich malé stretnutie, ale keď sa chystala odísť aj Becca, zastavil ju.

„Nechcel som, aby si zostala iba kvôli tvojim zraneniam. Povedal som to aj preto, lebo si myslím, že si potrebuješ oddýchnuť. Kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo."

Pokrútila hlavou. Asi tomu vôbec nerozumel. „To je práve dôvod, prečo chcem ísť. Nemôžem tu zostať a len sedieť. Nemôžem."

Tento raz ju nezastavil, keď sa od neho vzdialila. Pálila ju na jazyku otázka, kam sa vytratil Daryl, ale radšej ju prehltla. Rick im nakázal, aby si vzali potrebné veci a boli prichystaní každú chvíľu vyraziť. Becca narýchlo zjedla malú konzervu s fazuľami a keďže mala zbrane už dávno pripravené, iba čakala, kým sa zavelí na odchod.

Tyreese už prešľapoval pri dodávke a rozprával sa Noahom, keď sa k nim priblížila aj Michonne. Becca sa k nim vybrala, no práve v tej chvíli uvidela neďaleko od nich vyjsť z prítmia lesa Daryla. Zastala a sledovala ho. Svoju kušu mal prehodenú cez plece, ale neniesol žiadny úlovok. Mal sklonenú hlavu a plecia zhrbené. Podišiel k Rickovi, chvíľu sa rozprávali, Daryl na chvíľu zaletel pohľadom k nej a záporne pokrútil hlavou. Rick prikývol, zvrtol sa a kráčal k dodávke. Becca od nich odvrátila pohľad a pocítila obdobný pocit sklamania, ale aj úľavy, ako keď sa zobudila. Otázka zostávala, či s nimi Daryl odmietol ísť predtým alebo až potom, čo sa dozvedel, že ide aj ona.

 **ooOoo**

Bolo teplo a sparno. Dusili sa v dodávke piati a nevyspatá Becca sa miestami prichytila, ako jej hlavá padá nabok a pomaly zaspáva. Keď konečne zastali, dodávkou mierne trhlo a ona sa strhla. Trochu zmätene pozrela z okna a zízala na okolitý les. Vystúpili z auta a Noah ich viedol riedkym lesom k ich komunite. Keď sa k nej priblížili, narazili na ostnaté drôty, ktoré chránili jej okolie. Obozretne sa približovali k obrovskej vstupnej bráne, ale po ostreľovačoch, ktorí tam podľa Noaha mali byť, nebolo ani stopy. Z druhej strany brány bolo počuť iba ticho a Beccino srdce skleslo až kamsi do žalúdka. Nebolo to dobré znamenie a ak mala súdiť podľa výrazoch na tvárach ostatných, mysleli si to isté, čo ona. Michonne sa vyšplhala na bránu. Nemusela ani nič hovoriť, stačil jeden pohľad na jej tvár a vedeli, že vo vnútri nie sú živí ľudia.

Noah rýchlo preskočil bránu a oni ho nasledovali.

Mestečko, ktoré malo byť ich záchranou, bolo prázdne. Niektoré domy boli vypálené a všetky boli zdevastované. Po širokých uliciach sa potulovalo pár tulákov. Noah sa zrútil, klesol na asfalt a rozplakal sa. Becca od neho odvrátila pohľad. Oči sa jej naplnili slzami už iba pri pohľade na neho, ale jeho vzlyky boli to, čo ju dorazilo. Otočila sa chrbtom k ostatným a zotrela si z líc dve slzy. Kriste, veď ho ani nepoznala! Nechápala, ako sa v takom krátkom čase mohla zmeniť na také klbko nervov.

Rick s Michonne rozhodli, že keď už tam boli, spravia rýchly prieskum a vezmú veci, ktoré by sa im hodili. Tyreese sa ponúkol, že zostane so vzlykajúcim Noahom a Becca za to bola vďačná. Ona s ním rozhodne nechcela zostať.

Prechádzali uličkami s kedysi peknými poschodovými domami a prehľadávali ich. Každý z nich mal cez plece prehodené vrece na odpadky so svojim úlovkom.

„To miesto nie je vôbec zlé," povedala Michonne, keď sa stretli na križovatke aj s Rickom. „Sú tu veľké garážové brány. Mohli by sme ich použiť ako zátarasu, kým by sme opravili spadnutú ohradu."

Už aj Becce napadlo, že na tomto mieste by sa mohli usadiť. Vyzeralo to tam pekne, bolo to naozaj ako malé mestečko. Rozhodne to bolo oveľa komfortnejšie ako väznica.

Rick však záporne pokrútil hlavou. „Sme priamo v lese a nemáme žiadny výhľad. Ktokoľvek by nás mohol vidieť, ale my by sme nevideli nikoho. Práve to sa tu pravdepodobne stalo."

„Stromy by sme mohli vyrúbať a postaviť z nich ohradenie," nedala sa odradiť Michonne.

Podľa Beccinho názoru to bolo príliš veľa práce a zrejme by to aj tak nestačilo. Čo chcela? Vyrúbať celý les kolom dokola? Vrhla spýtavý pohľad na Ricka, ale z jeho výrazu tváre nevedela posúdiť, aký mal na to názor.

Michonne jeho mlčanie vzala ako dobrý signál. „No tak! Pôjdeme sa pozrieť?" Vybrala sa k časti ohrady, ktorá bola zrútená, ale keď sa cez ňu dostala von, zrazu stála na poli plnom mŕtvol. Becca sa znechutene pozerala na kusy tiel roztrúsených po zemi.

„Čo sa tu, dočerta, stalo?" zamumlala a odvrátila od toho hororového výjavu zrak. Pri bližšom skúmaní zistili, že ohrada bola úplne zničená na viac než iba jednom mieste.

„Washington," ozvala sa zrazu Michonne.

„Hm?" nechápala Becca.

„Eugene o liečbe klamal, ale jeho nápad mal logiku."

Becca na ňu vrhla neveriaci pohľad. „Ja nejdem nikam, kam by ma mala poviesť tá zmija. Je to klamár!"

„Klamal o tom, že to vylieči, ale došlo mu, že iba vo Washingtone budeme mať šancu," oponovala jej Michonne. „Sme blízko. Čo ak sú tam ľudia? Čo ak sa tam žije bezpečne?"

„To nemyslíš vážne!" vyhŕkla Becca. „Pozri sa okolo seba! Nikde nie je bezpečne a nikto na nás nečaká s otvoreným náručím. Nie sú žiadne tábory ani kempy. Ani vo Washingtone, ani inde. Toto je všetko, čo máme a ak si nevytvoríme nejaké útočisko my, tak žiadne mať nebudeme," odvrkla možno trochu ostrejšie, než bolo nutné.

„To chceš zostať tu vonku?" pustila sa do nej černoška. „Žijeme tu ako zvieratá. Washington je aspoň nejaká šanca, nádej. Je to lepšie, než iba prežívať, pretože to je to, čo robíme."

„Či sa budeme pretĺkať tu alebo v hlavnom meste je úplne jedno."

Michonne vrhla pohľad na Ricka, ktorý bol dosiaľ necharakteristicky ticho. Iba mlčal a zamyslene si ju prehliadal. „Je to sto kilákov, ale je to naša nádej. Vy nechcete mať ešte aspoň jednu šancu? Ešte jednu možnosť?" opýtala sa ho.

„Hm, hej," prikývol. V tej chvíli ich vyrušil povedomý zvuk, ktorý sa približoval z lesa. Tulák. Všetci traja sa k nemu otočili, ale ani jeden z nich sa nepohol, aby ho zabil. „Mali by sme ísť," rozhodol Rick. „Je to sto kilometrov."

Becca aj Michonne sa k nemu prekvapene pozreli. Michonne sa usmiala.

„To nemôžeš myslieť vážne," hlesla Becca, teraz skôr užasnutá, než nahnevaná.

„Pôvodne sme tam aj tak chceli ísť."

„Pretože sme si mysleli, že ten idiot pozná liek."

„Myslím si, že to stojí za tú námahu."

Odfrkla si. „Možno ty..."

„RICK! RICK!"

Všetci traja otočili hlavy smerom, odkiaľ prichádzal Noahov krik. Na tú najkratšiu chvíľu úplne zamrzli v pohybe, a potom sa rozbehli za hlasom. Našli ho na verande jedného z poschodových domov, ako sa snaží dostať zo spárov dvoch nemŕtvych. Keď ich spacifikovali, dychčiaci Noah sa postavil na nohy a oprel sa o biele drevené zábradlie.

„Rick, Tyreese!"

„Kde je?"

„U nás doma. Pohrýzli ho."

 **ooOoo**

Tyreese bol mŕtvy. Becca si želala, aby zabudla na to, čo všetko tomu predchádzalo. Bohužiaľ, bola si istá, že už nikdy to nebude môcť dostať z hlavy.

Keď ho našli v jednej z miestností v Noahovom dome, bol už takmer v bezvedomí. Jediná možnosť, ako sa ho pokúsiť zachrániť, bolo amputovať mu ruku, podobne ako to urobili s Hershelovou nohou.

„Becca, poriadne ho chyť, nech sa nehýbe," kričal na ňu Rick, zatiaľ čo on mu schmatol ruku a ťahal ju smerom od tela.

Michonne sa napriahla, Becca jej uvidela na tvári výraz plný hrôzy, ale nezaváhala a ohromnou silou sa zahnala. Tyreesom trhlo a vykríkol. Becca, ktorá pri ňom čupela a držala ho za plecia, spadla na zadok a na jej tvár dopadlo pár kvapiek jeho krvi. Nemali čas ani mu ošetriť ranu, pretože sa k ním začali dobíjať ďalší tuláci. Rick s Noahom ho zdvihli na nohy a všetci odtiaľ bežali preč. Okolo vstupnej brány sa nazbieralo niekoľko nemŕtvych a Tyreesa zrazu Rick sotil do jej náručia.

„Zvládneš ho podržať?" opýtal sa, ale nečakal na jej odpoveď, pretože Michonne sa už podarilo otvoriť bránu a na nich sa začala valiť skupina nemŕtvych.

Becca sa snažila uniesť Tyreesovu váhu, ale už po pár sekundách sa s ním zviezla na zem. Cítila, ako jej tričko nasakuje jeho krvou.

Keď spacifikovali tulákov, bežali. Bežali po ceste, potom do lesa, až narazili na ostnaté drôty. Horko ťažko ho cez ne prevliekli a utekali k autu. Natlačili ho doňho a Rick vyrazil do ich kempu. Tyreese medzitým omdlel a neboli ešte ani v polovici cesty, keď museli zastaviť. Zomrel opretý o dvere auta z jednej strany a o Beccino plece z druhej. Vytiahli ho z auta na cestu a Michonne sa postarala o to, aby sa nepremenil.

 **ooOoo**

Vykopali hrob. Ďalší. Dva hroby za dva dni.

Becca si z tváre zmyla jeho krv, ale tričko, ktoré ňou bolo nasiaknuté, si nemohla vymeniť za druhé. Škvrna zaschla a zmenila sa z červenej na hnedú. Nedokázala prestať zízať na ten fľak počas celého pohrebu.

Večer sa uložili okolo ohňa. Dlhú dobu nikto neprehovoril, až kým sa Rick neodhodlal oboznámiť ich s ich nový plánom – ísť o Washingtonu. Nikto neprotestoval. Vzhľadom na to, aké boli ich posledné dni, na to ani nikto nemal náladu alebo energiu. Becca jeho slová púšťala jedným uchom dnu a druhým von. Občas sa odvážila zdvihnúť pohľad, aby našla Daryla, ale ten si ju vôbec nevšímal. Viac než hocičo iné túžila, aby k nej prišiel a ako vtedy vo väznici ju objal. Túžila po tom, aby sa necítila tak nekonečne sama a cítila jeho blízkosť. On však podobne ako ostatní mlčky zízal do ohňa a jediný indikátor toho, že vnímal, čo sa okolo neho deje, bolo nepatrné zdvihnutie hlavy, keď sa dozvedel o ich novom cieli.

Rick potom rozdelil hliadky na noc a všetci sa uložili na spánok. Na druhý deň hneď ráno vyrazia do Washingtonu.


	20. Chapter 20

Teplo ich ničilo a nedostatok vody pomaly zabíjal. Keď im konečne došiel benzín, putovali po vyľudnených cestách v objatí pustých lesov pešo a Becca mala zrazu silný pocit déjà vu. Už raz sa ocitli v podobnej situácii - tesne pred tým, než našli väznicu, ale teraz bolo všetko oveľa horšie. Vtedy im nezomreli dvaja zo skupiny rovno pred očami. Nemali nedostatok vody a nálada nebola síce najlepšia, ale rozhodne nie taká zúfalá ako teraz. Maggie vtedy ešte mala aspoň časť svojej rodiny.

Ani nevedela, ako dlho už kráčali, ale ešte stále im zostávalo do Washingtonu deväťdesiat kilometrov. Nech sa snažili akokoľvek, vodu nenachádzali. Okolité lesy boli vyprahnuté a bažili po aspoň troche vlahy rovnako ako oni. Všetci boli hladní, smädní a vyčerpaní. V poslednej dobe si bola Becca istá veľmi málo vecami, ale vedela, že ak sa nestane nejaký zázrak, nezvládnu to.

Snažila sa ignorovať sucho v ústach a mučivý smäd a radšej sa sústredila na to, aby neprestala dávať jednu nohu pred druhú. Kráčala po Carlovom boku. Striedala sa s ním a Rickom pri pestovaní Judith, ktorá neprestávala kvôli smädu mrnčať. Ona bola tá, ktorú Becca najviac ľutovala. Sucho bolo rovnako neúprosné ako slnko, ktoré na nich nemilosrdne svietilo celý deň a Judithina jemná pokožka bola najháklivejšia. A ako keby toho nebolo málo už nejakú dobu za nimi kráčala skupina tulákov a pomaly sa zväčšovala. Zatiaľ nebolo potrebné s tým niečo urobiť, ale bola to len otázka času. Museli sa o nich postarať skôr, než sa ich počet zväčší natoľko, že ich v takomto oslabenom stave nezvládnu.

Rick vzal Carlovi z náručia Judith a posadil si ju do provizórneho vaku na nosenie. Carl trochu zaostal, Becca sa po ňom obzrela a uvidela, ako sa k nim zozadu skupiny blíži Daryl. Pozeral si pod nohy a ani raz nezdvihol hlavu.

„Nie sme na tom najlepšie," povedal Rick Darylovi, keď s ním zladil krok. Pozrel sa za seba na ostatných. Ledva sa vliekli a pomaly sa začínali podobať skôr na tulákov než na živých ľudí. Na tvárach mali vyčerpané výrazy. „O tamtých sa postaráme niekde na vyvýšenine," pokračoval, mysliac na nemŕtvych, ktorí ich neprestali prenasledovať.

Na chvíľu sa odmlčal a keď znova pokračoval, Becca v duchu premýšľala nad tým, či náhodou nezabudol, že kráča rovno vedľa neho a všetko počuje.

„Viem, že tá strata bolí..." nadhodil práve vo chvíli, keď sa Judith pomrvila a znova zamrnčala.

Daryl sa k nej zvrtol, veľmi očividne sa vyhol Baccinmu pohľadu, a zadíval sa na batoľa.

„Je hladná," zamrmlal, ignorujúc Rickovu snahu o útechu.

„Bude v poriadku."

„Musíme nájsť vodu a jedlo."

„Na niečo narazíme," uisťoval ho Rick, „a niekedy musí aj pršať."

Daryl sotva postrehnuteľne prikývol. „Idem do lesa," oznámil Rickovi a podal mu pušku. Svoju kušu si, samozrejme, nechal. „Snáď niečo nájdem."

Rick prikývol. „Ale nebuď tam dlho."

Keď sa zvrtol na odchod, Beccino srdce búšilo ako o závod. Prepaľovala pohľadom vestu s anjelskými krídlami a odhodlávala sa vyraziť za ním. Možno by sa mohla pokúsiť porozprávať sa s ním osamote a v pokoji. Ospravedlniť sa mu a povedať mu, že je jej Beth ľúto a že ľutuje, ako sa to stalo. Že tomu nedokázala zabrániť. Daryl s ňou od nemocnice neprehovoril ani jediné slovo a ju to ničilo.

Už-už sa chystala vykročiť za ním, keď jej plán zhatila Carol. „Idem s tebou," oznámila mu.

„To je v pohode," zašomral Daryl, ani sa za ňou neobzrel.

„Chceš mi v tom brániť?" opýtala sa a on mlčal, len si povzdychol. Oddelila sa od ich skupiny a nasledovala ho do lesnej húštiny.

Becca sa za nimi dívala do tej doby, než bola nútená kráčať ďalej. Netrvalo to dlhšie než pár sekúnd, ale za tú dobu sa jej stihli natisnúť do očí slzy hnevu a bezmocnosti. Nevraživosť ku Carol sa v okamihu zmenila na nenávisť. Prečo mu bola neustále za zadkom? Prečo mu nedala pokoj? Zabránila jej, aj keď možno nevedomky, pokúsiť sa s ním porozprávať, keď na to konečne nabrala odvahu, a ona ju za to nenávidela. Tak veľmi sa o neho starala, až z toho bolo Becce zle.

Najradšej by od zlosti do niečoho poriadne kopla. Trieskala, udierala a kopala by dovtedy, až kým by to zo seba nedostala. V závese mali dosť túlakov na to, aby si na nich vyliala zlosť. Problém bol v tom, že bola taká vyčerpaná, že nemohla urobiť ani toto, aby sa jej uľavilo.

„Potrebujem ísť na vécko," prekvapila samu seba, keď to zašomrala popod nos.

Rick ju počul a s pochopením prikývol. „Nechoď ďaleko."

Vošla do lesa a automaticky zamierila smerom, ktorým videla ísť Daryla. Ani nevedela, prečo to robila. Správala sa ako žiarlivá tínedžerka, ktorá špehuje chlapca, ktorý sa jej páči. Bolo to od nej úbohé, ale nezáležalo jej na tom dosť na to, aby jej to zabránilo ísť za nimi. Predierala sa krovinami a ani si nebola istá, či vôbec ide správnym smerom. Kedykoľvek mohli zmeniť smer a ona by to vôbec nezistila. Nevedela stopovať ako Daryl a ak sa príliš vzdiali od cesty, nemusela by ju znova nájsť.

Keď už to začínala vzdávať mysliac si, že na nich nenarazí, niečo pritiahlo jej pozornosť. V diaľke na malej čistine zarastenej suchou vysokou trávou sa črtali dve postavy. Jedna z nich mala cez plece prehodenú kušu. Bola príliš ďaleko na to, aby počula, čo hovoria, ale neodvážila sa k nim priblížiť, pretože vedela, že by ju Daryl začul. Len ťažko by sa jej vysvetľovalo, čo tam robí, ak by ju prichytili.

Stáli tam, asi sa rozprávali a Carol mu potom niečo podala. Pristúpila k nemu, naklonila sa a pobozkala ho na čelo. Potom mu postrapatila vlasy. Becca o krok ustúpila a zvrtla sa chrbtom k nim. Nechcela vidieť viac. Nemohla vidieť viac. Na chvíľu privrela oči, ktoré sa jej začínali napĺňať slzami, v snahe ovládnuť sa, a potom sa pobrala späť. Vynorila sa z lesa na asfaltku a našla ostatných, ako zápasia so skupinou nemŕtvych, ktorá ich už hodnú chvíľu prenasledovala. Pribehla im na pomoc, ale situáciu už mali pod kontrolou. Čo však nebolo pod kontrolou, bola Sasha, ktorá sa okolo seba zúrivo zaháňala mačetou a omylom porezala Abrahama na ramene. Michonne jej nahnevane dohovárala, ale ona nebola ochotná počúvať ju.

Becca sa jediným pohľadom presvedčila, že sú všetci v poriadku, kým ostatní stáli v napätom tichu a pozorovali, ako sa Sasha nahnevane otočila a začala kráčať ďalej. Jeden po druhom ju nasledovali a vtedy sa z lesa vynorila Carol s Darylom v tesnom závese. Becca od nich odvrátila pohľad. Nedokázala sa na nich ani pozrieť.

Išli ďalších niekoľko desiatok minút. Alebo hodín. Bolo ťažké uvedomovať si čas pri monotónnom kráčaní v krajine, ktorá sa vôbec nemenila. Narazili na pár áut zaparkovaných rovno uprostred cesty, ale ani v jednom nebola voda či jedlo a ani jedno z nich nefungovalo. Iba Abraham mal šťastie, pretože sa mu podarilo ukoristiť si malú fľašu domácej pálenky. Po čase, ktorý jej pripadal ako večnosť, im Rick prikázal zastaviť a oddýchnuť si. Becca sa zvalila na zem pri ceste a oprela si ruky o pokrčené kolená. Bola absolútne deprimovaná a nevedela, ako sa s tým vyrovnať. Priala si, aby tam s ňou bola Jo, pretože tá by jej určite vedela poradiť. Alebo by jej aspoň povedala, aby konečne skončila so sebaľútosťou, pretože na práci mala aj dôležitejšie veci ako fňukať nad zlomeným srdcom.

Teraz však bola sama. Sama sa musela popasovať s mučivým smädom a hladom, s miznúcou nádejou na prežitie, so vzťahom medzi Carol a Darylom, s pocitom viny, ktorý ju gniavil tak veľmi, až sa jej niekedy zdalo, že ani nemôže dýchať. S vedomím, že Daryl s ňou po Bethinej smrti už nechce mať nič spoločné. Ako sa s tým mala vyrovnať a jednoducho to radšej nevzdať?

Abraham si sadol vedľa nej a ponúkol jej glg z pálenky. Pokrútila hlavou. „To ti nepomôže," zašomrala. Pozerala sa pred seba na Carla, ktorý sedel na ceste, chrbtom sa opieral o Rickov chrbát a pestoval v lone Judith.

„Viem."

Obzrela sa na vysokého statného vojaka, ktorý si práve odpil z ploskačky. „Iba to zhoršíš."

„Viem."

Neveriacky pokrútila hlavou a odvrátila sa od neho. Keď rovno oproti nim na druhej strane cesty zašušťalo niečo v kroví, všetci sa strhli a okamžite spozorneli. Becca siahla po mačete a vytiahla ju spoza opaska. Z prerastenej trávy a kríkov sa k nim za výhražného vrčania pomaly blížili štyri veľké psy. Štekali, cerili na nich zuby a z otvorených papúľ im tiekli sliny. Podľa ich postoja sa na nich chystali zaútočiť. Becca zatajila dych a so strachom sledovala beštie, ktoré ich chceli roztrhať na márne kúsky. Keď sa z jej ľavej strany ozvali výstrely tlmené tlmičom, nadskočila. Sashe trvalo iba pár stotín sekundy, než eliminovala hrozbu a psy zrazu ležali mŕtve na ceste.

Rick sa sťažka postavil, chvíľu hľadel na nehybné telá, a potom sa pustil do lámania vetiev na oheň. Mali večeru.

 **ooOoo**

Keď sa znova pohli ďalej, rozhodla sa, že tento raz si vyberie radšej miesto na úplnom konci skupiny. Rick bol ako vždy na čele aj s Carlom a Darylom. Za ním kráčala Carol, jeho všadeprítomný tieň. Bolo úplne vylúčené, aby sa k nim priblížila a pridať sa k Tare, Glennovi a Maggie tiež neprichádzalo do úvahy. Nedokázala sa pozerať na jej zronený výraz. Nie, keď mala možnosť vypočuť si pred pár minútami časť ich rozhovoru.

Glenn podal Maggie malú plastovú fľašu dopoly naplnenú vodou. Pozrela sa na neho prázdnym pohľadom a záporne pokrútila hlavou.

„Maggie, musíš piť," naliehal, ale ona ani nereagovala. Becca uvidela v Glennovom výraze bezradnosť a v žalúdku pocítila kameň.

„Neverila som, že je nažive. Naozaj nie," povedala po chvíli. „Keď sa vrátil Daryl, znova som mala nádej, ale ešte v ten istý deň, ako som zistila, kde je, mi zomrela. Predtým som mohla aspoň dúfať. Neviem, či s tým chcem ešte bojovať-" hlas sa jej zlomil, po lícach jej začali stekať slzy a razili si cestičky v nánose potu a špiny.

„Ale chceš. Chceš! Si jednoducho taká. Prebojovali sme sa až sem a musíme bojovať ďalej." Glenn ju objal okolo pliec a pritisol k boku.

Becca nechcela počuť viac, a tak sa presunula až na úplný koniec a kráčala sama za Abrahamom a Sashou. Dívala sa pod nohy, príležitostne sa obzrela, aby sa uistila, že ich nesleduje žiadny tulák a mlčky postupovala ďalej. Keď zrazu Daryl začal spomaľovať a dostal sa ku koncu skupiny, nervozitou sa jej stiahol žalúdok. On však nezaostal kvôli nej. Nie že by si to bola myslela, ale jedna časť nej v to dúfala. Odmietol Glennovu fľašu s vodou a z ničoho nič odbočil z cesty do lesa.

„Povedz im, že idem hľadať vodu," zašomral cez plece na Abrahama, nečakal na odpoveď a zmizol v kríkoch.

Beccine nohy sa odmietli pohnúť. Zostala stáť a dívala sa na miesto, kde sa Daryl vnoril do húštiny lesa. Vrhla jeden krátky pohľad na ostatných, ale nikto z nich, dokonca ani Abraham, si nevšimol, že nepokračuje ďalej. Váhala ešte niekoľko sekúnd a nervózne si hrýzla do pery, než sa odvážila nasledovať svojho lovca. Nechávala si dostatočný odstup, aby si nevšimol, že ide za ním. Niekoľkokrát ho stratila z dohľadu, ale vždy sa jej však podarilo nájsť ho.

Zastal až pri stodole, ktorá stála na malej čistinke uprostred lesa. Sadol si na zem, oprel sa o kmeň stromu a odniekiaľ vytiahol cigaretu. Zapálil ju, párkrát z nej potiahol, a potom si priložil jej rozžeravený koniec na ruku. Musela si prikryť ústa rukou, aby potlačila vzlyk, ktorý sa dral von. Urobila k nemu pár váhavých krokov. Nespustila ho z očí, takže jej nemohol ujsť moment, keď sa mu roztriasli plecia. Zastala a zarazene sa dívala. Plakal.

Sťažka sa nadýchla, snažila sa prehltnúť guču, ktorá sa jej vytvorila v hrdle, ale nepomohlo to. Spravila niekoľko ďalších váhavých krokov, no Daryl vôbec nereagoval. Nevedela, či ju iba ignoroval alebo bol taký rozrušený, že ju ani nepočul. Kým sa k nemu priblížila, aj jej stekali po tvári slzy.

„Daryl," oslovila ho trasúcim sa hlasom. Jej pery takmer odmietali prerušiť mŕtvolné ticho okolo nich. „Je mi to ľúto," zamrmlala zlomeným, sotva počuteľným hlasom. Počul ju však. Videla, ako stuhol a plecia sa mu prestali natriasať.

Neodpovedal, ani sa k nej neotočil. Chcela mu povedať, že je v poriadku žialiť nad Bethinou stratou, ale, samozrejme, neodvážila sa. Túžila pristúpiť k nemu a objať ho, poskytnúť mu aspoň nejakú útechu, ale obávala sa, že by to nebolo vítané. Zahryzla si do pery v snahe ovládať svoje vlastné slzy. Myslela si, dúfala, že nejako zareaguje, že sa na ňu aspoň pozrie. Zostal však sedieť chrbtom k nej a cigaretu ľahostajne odhodil do suchej trávy.

Keď ho tam tak videla sedieť samého a zničeného, keď videla, ako ho Bethina smrť zasiahla, jej vina sa zdvojnásobila. Zniesť ju bolo takmer nemožné. Napadlo jej, že stačilo málo a guľka mohla zasiahnuť namiesto Beth ju. Keby mala Dawn pištoľ v inom uhle, keby Beth inak stála, keby stála na inom mieste Becca... mohlo sa to stať.

Možno ju mala zasiahnuť.

Keď sa jej táto myšlienka usadila v hlave, vyklíčila rýchlejšie než ktorákoľvek burina. Beth mala budúcnosť. Mala rodinu – sestru a švagra, ale Becca nemala nikoho a nič. Nemala pre čo žiť. Bethin život by bol hodnotnejší.

„Je mi to naozaj ľúto," zopakovala a zadúšala sa plačom. Cez slzy ho takmer nevidela. Trasľavo sa nadýchla a potiahla nosom. „Nemala zomrieť. Ja som... ja...," hľadala tie správne slová, ale čo mu mohla povedať v takej chvíli? „Prepáč, že som to nebola ja."

Jej šepot dopadol do mŕtvolného ticha a vztýčil medzi nimi múr taký vysoký, že bolo nemožné vôbec pomyslieť na pokus preliezť ho. Dúfala, že z jej slov pochopil, ako ju tá ľútosť ničila a že to myslela úprimne. Naozaj to myslela úprimne. Otočila sa a vykročila späť ku skupine. Neustále si utierala nepretržitý vodopád sĺz, ale keď už mala cestu na dohľad, niečo sa v nej zlomilo a ona zastala.

Premýšľala nad tým, ako sa tam môže vrátiť. Ako môže byť znova v Magginej prítomnosti. Nedokázala zabrániť vražde jej sestry a ona ju za to určite nenávidí. Daryl sa ňu ani len nepozrie a Carol ho bozkáva na čelo. Načo by sa vracala? Mala tam vôbec miesto?

Srdce jej búšilo tak rýchlo ako ešte nikdy. Oprela sa rukou o kmeň stromu a keď sa jej zrýchlil dych natoľko, že začala hyperventilovať, pritisla si ruky na hruď a zaplavila ju hrôza. Pokúšala sa nadýchnuť, ale nedokázala to. Začala sa dusiť. Ruky sa jej roztriasli a zrazu mala pocit, ako keby nad ňou les uzatváral svoje košaté stromy a chcel ju v sebe pochovať. Oblial ju studený pot. Vyplašene sa obzerala okolo seba, ale nevidela, kde by sa mohla schovať, ako by mohla uniknúť.

Odrazila sa od stromu a naslepo sa rozbehla. Bežala a bežala, slzy jej zmáčali tvár a panika jej napĺňala vnútro. Vetvy ju šľahali do tváre, zadúšala sa snahou lapiť dych, ale nič ju nezatavilo, pretože niečo sa ju snažilo stiahnuť ku dnu a ona sa musela pokúsiť uniknúť. Jej zbesilý útek zatavil až strom, do ktorého narazila a ktorý sa pred ňou zjavil akoby odnikiaľ. Plecom doň vrazila plnou silou, pretočila sa a zrútila sa na zem. Prekvapenie a šok z nárazu a následného pádu ju donútili prebrať sa zo stavu totálnej hystérie.

Zamrkala na bledomodrú oblohu a zdvihla ruky pred tvár. Chvíľu na ne zízala. Ešte stále sa triasli, ale bolesť v hrudi zmizla a prestala sa dusiť. Prevalila sa na stranu. Nechápala, čo sa práve udialo. Jej telo sa úplne vymklo spod kontroly. Nikdy sa nesprávalo takto nezmyselne a to, že jej úplne preskočilo z čista jasna, bolo desivé. Jediné vysvetlenie, na ktoré prišla, kým ležala schúlená pri strome, bol nával paniky. Nikdy sa jej nič podobné nestalo, hoci o ňom už počula.

Kým iba pred pár sekundami ju zaplavilo toľko emócií, že to nedokázala zvládnuť, teraz sa cítila úplne prázdna. Stále zrýchlene dýchala a cítila sa unavená. Nie, nie unavená, ale na smrť vyčerpaná. Nevedela, ako dlho naslepo bežala lesom, ale jej svaly jačali od bolesti, takže to muselo byť dlhšie než iba pár krátkych desiatok sekúnd. Zostala ležať na zemi, kým nezačula nad hlavou zlovestné hrmenie a obloha sa z nezábudkovej zmenila na nahnevanú šedú. Prinútila sa postaviť sa. Sťažka sa vyškriabala na nohy a skúšobne pomrvila plecom, ktorý zažil nepríjemný stret so stromom. Trochu to bolelo, ale nič, čo by neprežila. Horšie na tom boli zranenia z jej zrážky s autom, ale mohla si za to sama.

Keď bola konečne na nohách, poobzerala sa okolo seba. Nemala tušenia, kde bola. Keď v panike bežala lesom, vedieť, kam ide, bolo to posledné, na čo myslela, ak vôbec na niečo myslela. Mala svoje pochybnosti aj o tom, z ktorej strany vôbec prišla. Prvé kvapky jej dopadli na rozhorúčené telo, ale ľahké mrholenie sa v okamihu zmenilo na poriadnu prietrž. Obloha potemnela tak rýchlo, že kým si to stihla uvedomiť, stála uprostred lesa v hrozivej tme. Základné pudy prevýšili nad všetkým ostatným a ona zaklonila hlavu. Snažila sa chytať vodu v ústach a pahltne pila studené kvapky. Vzala svoju prázdnu fľašu pripevnenú k opasku a zlievala do nej dážď zachytený na listoch. Len čo sa nazberalo aspoň pár mililitrov, nenásytne ju vyprázdnila.

Chvíľu trvalo, než zahnala ten najhorší smäd a pomýšľala nad návratom ku skupine. Nechcela sa k nim vrátiť a nechcela sa stretnúť s Darylom, ale kam inam by šla? Musela sa vrátiť, no keď prišlo na to, aby urobila prvý krok, znova zostala nerozhodne stáť na mieste. Nevedela, ktorým smerom sa vybrať, nehovoriac o tom, že takmer nulová viditeľnosť spôsobila, že bude putovať naslepo. Nemohla tam však zostať stáť, a to nielen kvôli tomu, že oblohu začínali pretínať blesky. Čím dlhšie bola pod stromami, tým nebezpečnejšie to pre ňu bolo a tým menšiu šancu mala opäť ich nájsť.

Jej rýchla chôdza po chvíli nabrala na tempe. Teplota sa znížila v rekordnom čase a studený lejak, ktorý ju už premočil na kosť, roztriasol jej telo chladom. Potrebovala sa nejako zahriať, a tak prešla do klusu, aj keď jej hrozilo, že v tej tme o niečo zakopne a znova sa skláti na zem. Uhýbala sa stromom a vetvám, preskakovala korene, ak ich včas zahliadla a pomaly sa jej vo vnútri začínal rozliehať nepríjemný pocit. Strach. Ako ich nájde v tme a v takom lejaku? Zostali vôbec na ceste, alebo sa išli niekam ukryť? Ak by aj zostali na ceste, aká bola šanca, že na ňu znova natrafí? Išla už niekoľko minút a myslela si, že by na asfaltku už mala natrafiť. Všade však bola čoraz väčšia a väčšia tma a bolo takisto možné, že sa točila v kruhu alebo sa vybrala úplne nesprávnym smerom a v skutočnosti ide hlbšie a hlbšie do lesa. Už-už sa chystala znova zastať a prehodnotiť svoje rozhodnutie pokračovať, keď jej noha prepadla do prázdna. Zrazu nemala pred očami temný les, ale tmavošedú oblohu. Po chrbte sa šmýkala nadol tak rýchlo, ako keby sa pustila strmým tobogánom. Rozhodila rukami a snažila sa niečoho zachytiť, aby sa zastavila, ale trsy trávy jej zostávali v rukách a nijako jej nepomohli. Kĺzala sa po blate, kamienkoch a malých skalách. Párkrát sa ošuchla o nejaký strom, ale nič z toho ju nezastavilo. Celá dotlčená sa valila dolu zrázom, prekoprcla sa a stratila pojem o tom, kde je hore a kde dole. Prudký náraz, keď konečne dopadla do rokliny, jej vyrazil dych a poslal ju do bezvedomia.

 **ooOoo**

Cítila pohyb. A bolesť.

 **ooOoo**

Bolo jej zima. Triasla sa, jej telo sa snažilo nejako zahriať, ale nebolo jej to nič platné. Chlad sa jej zahryzol do tela, dostal sa jej pod kožu a ona mala pocit, že sa ho nikdy nezbaví. Že sa stal jej súčasťou.

Už sa nehýbala, ale bolesť zostala. Keď sa však pokúsila otvoriť oči, jej viečka sa ani nepohli a ona sa krátko na to znova ponorila do temnoty.

 **ooOoo**

Zobudil ju šuchot a praskanie. Opuchnuté viečka jej dovolili otvoriť oči iba na malú škáru, ale bolo to dosť na to, aby pred sebou uvidela oheň. Vtedy jej došlo, že už jej nie je taká veľká zima ako predtým. Takisto si začala uvedomovať, že je niečím zakrytá a vôbec netúži odokryť sa a vstať. Znova sa zahľadela do ohňa a pomaly sa poobzerala aspoň tam, kam dovidela bez toho, aby sa musela pohnúť. Vyzeralo to tak, že bola sama. Kto však založil oheň a prikryl ju? Kto ju odniesol? Našla ju jej skupina alebo niekto iný?

Pri myšlienke, že by mohla byť v prítomnosti niekoho cudzieho, sa jej srdce rozbúšilo strachom. Pokúsila sa zhodiť zo seba kus látky, ktorou bola prikrytá, ale zdalo sa jej, ako keby vážila tonu. Jej ubolené svaly ju vôbec neposlúchali. Po niekoľkých pokusoch frustrovane zavzlykala a vzdala to. Z očí sa jej pomaly zažalo rinúť niekoľko horúcich sĺz. Jej plač bol krátky, ale aj napriek tomu vyčerpávajúci, a ona o niekoľko minút neskôr zaspala.

 **ooOoo**

Vyžiadalo si ešte niekoľko pokusov, kým sa konečne prebrala a cítila sa dosť silná na to, aby všetko opäť normálne vnímala a hlavne sa vedela aspoň pohnúť. Otvorila oči, zízala na vyprahnuté ohnisko a pokúsila sa sadnúť si. Svaly ju boleli, ako keby bežala niekoľkokilometrový maratón a bola úplne dezorientovaná. Bolo jej jasné, že bola ešte v lese, pretože všade naokolo boli stromy, ale znova bola úplne sama.

Zaprašťanie vetvy jej takmer privodilo mŕtvicu. Jej hlava okamžite vystrelila smerom, odkiaľ prichádzal zvuk a pohľadom žmúrila do hustého lesa. Uvidela pohyb. Siahla po svojej mačete, ale nenašla ju. Premkla ju hrôza, keď zistila, že nielenže nemá svoju mačetu, ale prišla aj o lovecký nôž a pištoľ. Niekto jej zobral všetky zbrane. V panike zo seba strhla deku a s pohľadom upreným na približujúcu sa postavu, sa vyškriabala na nohy. Keď sa spomedzi húštia konečne predral nízky holohlavý černoch, bola pripravená dať sa na útek, keby len jej nohy chceli spolupracovať.

Keď ju černoch uvidel, nadvihol obočie. Veľmi rýchlo si uvedomil, čo sa deje a okamžite zdvihol ruky do vzduchu, aby jej ukázal, že jej od neho nehrozí nebezpečenstvo.

„Hej, všetko je v poriadku. Neublížim ti."

Becca o krok ustúpila a zavrávorala na vratkých nohách. Dalo jej dosť námahy iba sa na nich udržať, nevedela si predstaviť, že by teraz mala pred týmto mužom bežať. „Kde mám zbrane?" vystrelila. „Zobral si ich? Kde sú?"

Hlavou kývol neďaleko ohniska. Keď tam Becca uvidela ležať svoj nôž a mačetu, zúfalo sa na ne vrhla. Stála niekoľko metrov pred ním na neistých nohách, cítila sa tak vyčerpane ako ešte nikdy predtým, ale v jednej ruke držala svoj nôž a v druhej mačetu a to spôsobilo, že sa cítila tisíckrát lepšie.

„Vzal som ti ich kvôli vlastnému bezpečiu. Nevedel som, čo by si urobila, keby si sa zobudila a uvidela pri sebe niekoho cudzieho," vysvetlil jej s rukami stále zdvihnutými do vzduchu. „Ľudia sú teraz nepredvídateľní," povedal. „Nechcem ti ublížiť," zopakoval. „Keby som chcel, mal som na to už niekoľko príležitostí."

„Kde mám pištoľ?" vyštekla na neho.

„Dám ti ju, keď si budem istý, že ma nezastrelíš."

Zamračila sa na neho. „Ako viem, že ma ňou nezastrelíš ty?"

Usmial sa. „Ako som povedal, na to, aby som ti ublížil, som mal niekoľko príležitostí."

Konečne jej došlo, čo tie slová znamenali, ale aj tak im nerozumela. „Čo tým myslíš?"

Muž najskôr sklonil ruky a Becca zovrela rúčky mačety a noža pevnejšie. Odviazal mŕtveho zajaca zo svojho opasku a ukázal jej ho. „Môžem to vysvetliť, kým pripravím jedlo? Drevo na oheň je už nachystané," povedal a hlavou kývol k malej kôpke nalámaných vetví.

Becca bola taká prekvapená, že ani nevedela, čo na to povedať. Keď sa však začal približovať, znova inštinktívne cúvla a on zastal.

„Asi to teda nemôžem vysvetliť, kým budem pripravovať jedlo" pokojne povedal, ale zostal na mieste. „Našiel som ťa v bezvedomí v rokline. Mala si niekoľko pomliaždenín a obrovskú hrču na hlave, ale žiadnu zlomeninu a pokiaľ som vedel posúdiť, tak ani nič vážnejšie. Mala si však horúčku a zimnicu. Snažil som sa ju zraziť niekoľko dní."

„Niekoľko dní?" zašepkala. Cítila sa, ako keby jej vrazil do žalúdka päsť.

Prikývol. „Tri. Takže ak by som mal v úmysle nejako ti ublížiť, mal som na to niekoľko príležitostí."

Becca sa snažila usporiadať si myšlienky, ktoré jej vírili v hlave v totálnom chaose. Navlhčila si suché pery, a to jej pomohlo uvedomiť si, aká hrozne smädná je. Teraz však od neho nemienila žobrať vodu. „Kde sme? Kam si ma odniesol? Pamätám si, že si ma niekam niesol."

„Iba som ťa vytiahol z rokliny."

Pokrútila hlavou a snažila sa nezačať panikáriť. „Videl si tu niekoho? Videl si nejakých ľudí?"

Chlap sa na ňu nechápavo zadíval. „Nie, nikoho som nevidel. Prečo?"

„Bola som so skupinou. Stratila som sa im," vysvetlila slabým hlasom. Ako ich teraz nájde? Pokračovali ďalej bez nej? A ak zostali v tej istej oblasti, ako bolo možné, že ju Daryl nenašiel? Veď bol lovec, stopár!

Dopadlo na ňu však aj iné uvedomenie. _Možno sa ťa nesnažil nájsť_ , šepkal jej do ucha tichý hlások.

„Som Morgan."

Becca zdvihla hlavu a zo všetkých síl sa snažila nerozplakať sa. Prežila aj horšie veci. Strata skupiny ju predsa nemôže položiť. Avšak opätovná strata Daryla... Sťažka prehltla hrču v hrdle. „Becca," hlesla.

„Teší ma, Becca. Môžem ísť pripraviť toho zajaca?"

 **ooOoo**

Jedli v tichosti. Becca sa ešte nespamätala zo situácie, do ktorej sa zobudila. Kým Morgan očistil a vypitval zajaca, stuhnuto sedela pri malom ohni s mačetou položenou na stehnách a rukou obtočenou okolo jej rúčky. Nevedela, či ho jej postoj znervózňoval, ale bolo jej to úplne jedno. Toho muža nepoznala a nedôverovala mu aj napriek tomu, že sa o ňu staral tri dni. To aspoň tvrdil.

Keď umiestnil zajaca nad oheň, hodil jej fľašu s vodou a ona sa po nej okamžite vrhla. Povedala mu, že keď sa naje, odchádza, pretože musí nájsť svoju skupinu. Morgan ju varoval, že je ešte slabá a nebol si istý, či to sama zvládne, ale bolo jej jedno, aký má na to názor. Potom sa však dozvedela, že aj on hľadá istú skupinu a navrhol jej, aby putovali spolu. Nebola si istá, čo si má o tom návrhu myslieť. Nevyzeral na prvý pohľad nebezpečne, ale človek nikdy nevedel. Dokonca nemal ani žiadnu zbraň, pokiaľ mohla vidieť... teda, okrem tej jej. Nosil so sebou iba dlhú drevenú palicu. Becca sa však čoskoro presvedčila, že palica bola v jeho rukách rovnako nebezpečná ako mačeta v tých jej.

Putovali bok po boku už druhý deň. Morgan niekoľkokrát za deň vytiahol akúsi mapu a kontroloval trasu. Nevedela, kam presne mal namierené, ale kým sa to zhodovalo s jej cieľom, až tak jej na tom nezáležalo.

„Ty nie si veľmi výrečná, však?"

Zdvihla hlavu a hodila po ňom jeden rýchly pohľad, potom sa znova sústredila na zem pod nohami. Ešte stále bola od horúčky slabá a byť neustále v strehu, keby sa jej nový spolupútnik o niečo pokúsil, jej tiež nepridávalo na energii. Stále sa cítila unavená, a tak nemala na rozhovor ani tú najmenšiu chuť.

„Ani ty nie."

„Máme kopu času. Možno by si mi mohla povedať niečo o svojom živote," navrhol jej.

„Preferujem ticho," povedala prázdnym hlasom. To posledné, čo by teraz chcela robiť, bolo začať mu vykladať avoj životný príbeh. Nepotreboval vedieť kto alebo čo bola, neplánovala s ním zostať dlhšie než bolo nutné.

„Hm," bola jeho odpoveď. „Potrebuješ si oddýchnuť? Môžeme zastať, nikam sa neponáhľame," navrhol jej, keď si všimol, že trochu zaostala.

Becca však pokrútila hlavou. „Možno ty sa nikam neponáhľaš," odvrkla. Pre ňu bol čas všetko. Čím dlhšie bola bez svojej skupiny, tým menšiu šancu mala nájsť ich. Závisel na tom jej život – alebo skôr jej zdravý rozum a srdce.

„Tvoja skupina?" zbytočne sa opýtal. „Ja verím tomu, že ak sa s niekým máš ešte v živote stretnúť, stane sa to. Pozri sa na mňa. Krátko po tom, čo sa začali ľudia premieňať, som stretol jedného chlapíka. Uprostred tejto sračky sa prebral z kómy, zobudil sa do prázdnej nemocnice a nemal potuchy o tom, čo sa deje. Pomohol som mu a keď odišiel hľadať svoju rodinu, dúfal som, že sa ešte stretneme, ale pravdepodobnosť bola malá. O takmer rok neskôr som na neho narazil na úplne inom mieste. Možno to bol osud, možno niečo iné, ale znova sme sa stretli."

Becca počúvala ten dojímavý príbeh so zväčšujúcim sa znechutením. Nechcela čakať rok, aby mohla znovu vidieť Daryla. Nechcela čakať ani deň.

„To je príliš dlhý čas," odvetila. Periférne videla, ako sa na ňu pozrel.

„Máš tam rodinu? Dieťa?" opýtal sa potichu. Vyzeral, ako keby to chápal. Ako keby takej situácii rozumel. Napadlo jej, že možno on mal niekde svoju rodinu, ku ktorej sa snažil dostať.

„Nie... teda, áno." Povzdychla si. Nemala chuť rozprávať mu o svojom živote, nehovoriac o tom, že to považovala za stratu času. No keď už začala... a čas im možno prejde rýchlejšie. „Rodinu mám v Anglicku, ale odkedy som tu, odkedy sa to všetko začalo, tá skupina bola ako moja rodina. Už raz som ich stratila, ale podarilo sa mi ich nájsť, čo bolo takmer zázrak. Neviem, či sa taký zázrak strane aj druhý raz."

„Nuž, ako som povedal, ak-"

„Počula som, čo si povedal," skočila mu do reči. „Ja na osud neverím."

Morgan jej na to nič nepovedal, a tak pokračovali v úplnom tichu. Keď sa začalo zvečerievať, v borovicovom lese narazili na vrak auta. Bol to obyčajný sedan americkej značky, ale bol prázdny a mal pohodlné sedadlá, takže sa tam rozhodli prenocovať. Becca sa uložila vzadu nielen preto, že to tam bolo pohodlnejšie, ale aj kvôli tomu, že takto mala Morgana pred sebou. Nechcela ho mať za chrbtom, kde ho nemala pod dohľadom. Išli spolu iba pár dní, stále mu neverila. Po skromnej večeri z Morganových zásob Becca zaspávala s nožom pevne zovretým v pästi.

 **ooOoo**

Keď sa na druhý deň ráno zobudila, Morgan už bol hore. Sedel na sedadle spolujazdca, zízal na nejakú chlpatú tretku zavesenú na spätnom zrkadle a priblblo sa usmieval. Nadvihla obočie a premýšľala, či mu nepreskočilo.

Po zamumlaní dobrého rána vyliezla z auta a nadýchla sa čerstvého vzduchu. Nazberali pár vetiev, založili oheň a Morgan sa podujal pripraviť im raňajky. Bolo to šialené, ale v batohu nosil ešte aj keramický hrnček, do ktorého jej zarobil bylinkový čaj. Obaja mlčky pili, Becca sa snažila prísť na spôsob, ako sa prinútiť, aby jej čaj chutnal, keď zrazu v húštine začula šuchot a zapraskanie. Povzdychla si v pomyslení, že to je ďalší chodec, a siahla po mačete. Než však stihla vstať, spomedzi stromov sa nevynoril chodec, ale človek. Becca stuhla, rýchlo sa načiahla po pištoli, ktorú jej Morgan vrátil deň predtým, ale chlap na ňu okamžite namieril svoju zbraň.

„Ts, ts, ts, na tvojom mieste by som to nerobil."

Becca zaškrípala zubami a spustila ruku. Morgan vedľa nej nepohnuto sedel, ďalej raňajkoval a tváril sa, ako keby tam ten muž vôbec nebol. Nechápavo sa na neho pozrela a miešal sa v nej úžas s hnevom. Mala vedieť, že ak sa k nej niekto na ceste pridá, môže to byť len cvok.

Chlap s pištoľou v ruke, špinavým oblečením a hnedými vlasmi siahajúcimi po plecia si sadol oproti Morgana na neďaleký kameň. Vyzeral tak na tridsaťpäť až štyridsať. Becca si všimla, že mal na ufúľanom čele napísané W. Alebo ho mal vyryté? Nebola si istá, ale znepokojovalo ju to asi viac ako jeho zbraň.

„Ahoj," pozdravil Morgana, ktorý dosiaľ ani nezobral na vedomie jeho prítomnosť. Ešte pár sekúnd pil čaj a až potom ho odzdravil pokojným hlasom.

„Zbraň nie je nutná," povedal. „Čo znamená to W?"

Chlapík spustil príbeh o lovení ľudí a indiánoch, ktorí si mysleli, že prví ľudia boli vlci premení na ľudí, a práve vlkov reprezentovalo písmeno na jeho čele. Becca naňho zízala upreným pohľadom a premýšľala, či zvládne vytiahnuť mačetu a zabiť ho rýchlejšie, než ju zastrelí.

„Netrvalo dlho a všetkých tých ľudí zabili, ale teraz sú späť," povedal s úškrnom a ukázal na svoje čelo.

Morgan sa falošne zasmial a v rukách stískal hrnček.

„Čo si o tom myslíš?" opýtal sa Morgana. Beccu si zatiaľ nevšímal, hoci sedela iba kúsok od Morgana. Možno ju nepokladal za takú veľkú hrozbu.

„Všetko sa opäť vráti," odvetil mu černoch a chlapíka tým pobavil.

„Vieš, toto mám rád – pokecať si. Na nových ľudí narazím už len zriedka, možno tak raz za dva týždne. Občas sa nám podarí nájsť tábor, ktorý vyrabujeme a máme aj pasce, ale to je iné, nie ako toto stretnutie – rovnocenné. Porozprávať sa s cudzím človekom pri ohni, to je teraz namiesto kina... Hneď to polož!"

Morgan sa zastavil s hrnčekom na pol ceste k ústam. Nadvihol obočie. „Prečo?"

„Pretože to chcem. A nielen to, chcem všetko, čo máš."

„A čo takto nechať nám aspoň niečo na prežitie?" opýtal sa ho Morgan tým istým pokojným hlasom. Becca obdivovala, ak si ľudia vedeli v napätej situácii zachovať chladnú hlavu, ale toto hraničilo s bláznovstvom. Ona nemienila iba sedieť a čakať, kým ich oboch zabije.

„Teba si tiež zoberiem. A viem určite, že nezostaneš nažive. A potom... potom si podám tvoju slečinku."

Becce sa prevrátil žalúdok, keď sa chlap prvý raz otočil k nej a pozrel jej rovno do očí. Jeho boli tmavé a plné chladu. Už-už mala na jazyku, že ak sa čo i len pokúsi dotknúť sa jej, rozreže ho na márne kúsky, ale predbehol ju Morgan.

„Môžeš si zobrať moje zásoby. Môžeš si zobrať všetko, čo máme, ale nedovolím ti zabiť nás," povedal s takou istotou a s takým pokojom v hlase, že skoro presvedčil aj Beccu. Keďže však nemala potuchy, či naozaj bol schopný bojovať s tým chlapom a vyhrať, alebo to boli iba plané reči, aby vyzeral sebavedomo, nemienila sa na neho spoliehať. Pomaly, kúsok po kúsku posúvala ruku k svojej mačete.

„Ani hnúť!"

Becca zamrzla v pohybe, no tie slová neboli adresované jej, ale Morganovi, ktorý sa pokúsil dosiahnuť na zbraň položenú na svojom batohu. Odtiahol ruku.

„Len seď, len pokojne seď," povedal chlap.

Niečo v tom, ako tie slová vyslovil, jej nesedelo. Než si stihla uvedomiť, čo sa deje, spoza Morgana sa z lesa vyrútil ďalší chlap. Morgan mal však rýchlejšie reflexy, než očakávala. Dokonca rýchlejšie než ona. Chlapovi sa uhol, prehodil ho cez seba a rýchlo vstal. V ruke už držal svoju palicu. Becca od nich odskočila a vytasila mačetu.

„Mali by ste ísť. Hneď," povedal Morgan.

„Nie," zavrčal jeden z chlapov a obaja na neho zaútočili. Becca sa cítila úplne zbytočná, pretože sa ukázalo, že Morgan nemá najmenší problém zvládnuť ich oboch. Do pár sekúnd boli na zemi v bezvedomí.

„Nemala som potuchy, že to máš v sebe," ozvala sa po prvý raz. Kráčala k chlapom, zdvihla zo zeme pištoľ a namierila ju na nich. Než stihla stisnúť spúšť, bol pri nej Morgan a vytrhol jej pištoľ z ruky.

„Nie."

Neveriacky na neho zízala. „Čo myslíš tým nie?"

„Nezabiješ ich."

„Chceli nás zabiť!" vyhŕkla skôr užasnuto než nahnevane.

„Nemusíme ich zabiť," trval na svojom.

Becca pokrútila hlavou. Nemohla tomu uveriť. „A čo chceš robiť? Nechať ich tu, aby mohli napadnúť a zabiť niekoho iného?"

„Nie, ale zabiť ich nemusíme."

Stisla pery, tento raz už nahnevaná. „Ale áno, musíme." Prehodila si mačetu do pravej ruky, ale nestihla sa ani zahnať a Morganova palica sa stretla s jej zbraňou. Mačeta letela vzduchom a dopadla na zem. Rozzúrene k nemu podišla. „To myslíš vážne?"

„Ľudský život je vzácny," povedal.

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nie ten ich. Nie, keď nás chceli zabiť."

„Každý život je vzácny."

Becca zaškrípala zubami. „Ak teraz zachrániš tieto dva životy, zabiješ tým niekoľko ďalších. To ti dáva zmysel?"

Neodvetil jej, ale ani sa nepohol a bolo jej jasné, že nemieni zmeniť názor. Zvrtla sa, vzala si mačetu a podišla k ohnisku. Vzala svoju pištoľ a zastrčila si ju za opasok. Hodila po ňom rozzúrený pohľad.

„Si šialený. Neviem, kto ti takto dosral hlavu, ale ak sa nespamätáš, zistíš, že najviac krvi máš na rukách ty. A možno nielen krvi."

Zvrtla sa a vošla do lesa. Kráčala preč od Morgana a bolo jej úplne jedno, či sa ju rozhodne nasledovať alebo nie.


	21. Chapter 21

Takmer dúfala, že bude ďalej pokračovať sama. Keď sa rozbehla preč od Morgana, jej horúca hlava jej hovorila iba to, aby pokračovala a nezastavovala sa. Poháňal ju odpor a hnev, čo neboli práve dobrí radcovia, a to sa ukázalo vo chvíli, keď si uvedomila, že ani nevie, kam vlastne ide. Doteraz ju viedol Morgan. Išli jeho cestou, pretože on mal na rozdiel od nej jasný cieľ. Vedel, kam ide. Ona chcela iba nájsť svoju skupinu, ale nemala potuchy, kde ju má vôbec začať hľadať.

Nemusela sa však nad svojou situáciou dlho trápiť, pretože Morgan ju predsa len nasledoval. Akoby na znak zmierenia ju informoval, že tých dvoch chlapov, ktorí sa ich pokúsili zabiť, zavrel do starého vraku auta a prilákal k nim chodcov. Becca ho počúvala s neutíchajúcim hnevom. Koho zaujímalo, či boli zavretí v aute obklopenom chodcami? Mali zomrieť tam na mieste. Prečo by mali dostať druhú šancu? Naozaj Morgan veril, že ak sa z toho auta dostanú živí, niečo ich osvieti a oni prestanú napádať a zabíjať ľudí?

Odmietala sa s ním o tom baviť. Odmietala mu dokonca aj odpovedať. Možno vyzerala ako naduté rozmaznané decko, ale tento raz vedela, že má stopercentnú pravdu. A Morgan aj tak nevyzeral, že by potreboval jej odobrenie.

Keď sa chýlilo k večeru, Morgan založil oheň a Becca sa rozhodla ísť nazbierať drevo. Potrebovala nejaký čas osamote. Celý deň sa premáhala, aby mu znova od pľúc nepovedala, čo si o ňom a jeho čine myslí. Keď sa vrátila k ich táboru, Morgan už na malom ohni opekal mäso, ktoré, ak sa nemýlila, malo tvar veveričky. Vykrútila nos, ale ani jeden z nich si nemohol dovoliť byť prieberčivý. Mlčky bola vďačná aj za to málo, čo sa mu podarilo ukoristiť. Jo ju toho naučila veľa, ale lovenie stále nepatrilo medzi jej prednosti, a tak pochybovala, že by niečo dokázala chytiť ona. Preto prehltla všetky výčitky, ktoré nosila v hlave, a sadla si oproti Morgana. Oddeľoval ich neveľký oheň a vo vzduchu sa vznášala vôňa pomaly sa pečúceho mäsa.

Becca zízala do oranžových plameňov a nemohla sa ubrániť myšlienke na svoju skupinu. Cez deň bolo ľahšie nemyslieť na nich, pretože musela byť neustále v strehu a nemohla si dovoliť nedávať pozor. Hnev voči Morganovi ju tiež dostatočne rozptyľoval. No teraz, keď zašlo slnko, a ona sedela pri ohni, na ňu doľahli spomienky a osamelosť. Tak veľmi túžila byť opäť s nimi, až ju to takmer fyzicky bolelo. Bola irónia, že len pred niekoľkými dňami bola taká pohltená do výčitiek kvôli Bethinej smrti, že ich prítomnosť ju ťažila, a teraz by dala hocičo za to, aby mohla byť opäť s nimi. Dokonca by sa zmierila aj s tým, že ju Daryl kvôli Beth mu nenávidel.

Do očí sa jej natisli slzy a ona musela zúrivo zamrkať, aby ich zahnala. Bola unavená z toho, že neustále strácala ľudí, na ktorých jej záležalo. Bola unavená z pocitov sklamania, samoty a bolesti. Bola unavená zo zúfalstva, ktoré v posledných mesiacoch cítila častejšie, než za celý svoj život pred apokalypsou. Bola unavená z večného kolotoča malých výhier a obrovských prehier. Niekedy sa jej zdalo, že život nestál za také veľké bremeno, akým bol.

Keď bolo mäso hotové, Morgan jej podal polovicu porcie a ona si ho bez slova vzala. Nútila sa jesť pomaly, ale bolo toho tak málo a bola taká hladná, že jedlo bolo preč do niekoľkých minút. Ľahla si, jednu ruku si dala pod hlavu a schúlila sa do klbka. Aj napriek tomu, že udalosť z rána nad nimi dvomi visel ako Damoklov meč, Morgan sa s ňou viac ani nepokúsil rozprávať a ona za to bola vďačná. Nemala mu čo povedať.

Pred tým, než zatvorila oči a zaspala, jej myšlienky sa rozutekali, ale akoby priťahované obrovským magnetom, všetky nakoniec aj tak skončili pri Darylovi. Jej telo a myseľ po ňom zúfalo túžili. Predstavovala si, aké by to bolo, keby bol v tej chvíli pri nej. Ako bezpečne a spokojne by sa cítila. Nezáležalo by jej na tom, že leží na zemi a nemá strechu nad hlavou. Nezáležalo by na tom, že by sa na ňu možno ani nedokázal pozrieť. Úplne by jej stačilo, keby tam bol.

Dosial sa úporne bránila myslieť na poslednýkrát, čo ho videla, ale tento raz bola voči spomienkam bezbranná. Jej čelo sa zvraštilo, keď si na to spomenula – ako sedel v lese pri stodole. Zhrbené plecia, cigareta v ústach, popálenina na ruke. Slzy na lícach. Pravdepodobne si želal, aby radšej prežila Beth. Becca mu niečo také naznačila a on to nepoprel. Musela to byť pravda, pretože kto mlčí, ten svedčí, že? Hľadal by ju vôbec po tom, čo sa stalo? Možno bol rád, že zmizla. Možno bol rád, že sa na ňu nemusí pozerať každý deň.

Beznádej, ktorá ju z ničoho nič zaplavila, ju prekvapila svojou silou a definitívnosťou. Nevedela, či smer jej myšlienok zapríčinila noc, osamelosť alebo v nej tieto pochybnosti boli od začiatku a iba sa snažila iba presvedčiť samú seba o opaku. Teraz to všetko vyplávalo na povrch a ona nemohla prestať plakať. Už to nebolo iba pár sĺz, ale hotový nárek. Nemalo zmysel pokúšať sa skrývať svoj plač alebo sa ho kvôli Morganovi pokúsiť zastaviť. Vedela, že by to nepomohlo a vedela, že to zo seba potrebovala dostať. Okrem toho jej bolo úplne jedno, či ju vidí plakať alebo nie.

 **ooOoo**

Nasledujúce ráno bolo zlé. Ešte stále na sebe cítila doznievajúcu chorobu. Bola slabá, rýchlo sa vyčerpala a aj neustále pochodovanie bohviekam na nej zanechalo následky. Rozhodne jej to nepomáhalo poriadne sa vyliečiť, ale to nebol jej jediný problém. A už vôbec to nebol dôvod, prečo sa zobudila s opuchnutými očami a otrasnou náladou. Najradšej by bola zostala ležať a čakala, kým sa zjaví tulák a skončí jej trápenie. Nevedela, či sa začala znova ponárať do depresie, tak ako keď začala žiť s Jo, ale rozhodne sa cítila na hovno.

Morgan zvolil opäť stratégiu mlčania. Možno na nej videl, že bude najlepšie, keď ju nechá na pokoji, takže mal dobrú intuíciu. To posledné, na čo mala chuť, bolo počúvať ho alebo mu nebodaj musieť aj odpovedať na otázky. Ak by sa pokúsil vyzvedať, prečo včera plakala, asi by bola vo veľkom pokušení ublížiť mu.

Ponoriť sa do beznádeje a sebaľútosti malo ale aspoň jedno pozitívum. Keď sa sústredila na svoj mizerný osud, zabúdala na to, ako žalostne na tom v skutočnosti boli. Nemali dostatok vody ani pre jedného, nieto ešte pre dvoch ľudí, neustále ju škŕkalo v žalúdku a už po niekoľkých hodinách chôdze jej išli nohy odpadnúť.

Mali však aj šťastie. Zdalo sa, že v oblasti, v ktorej sa nachádzali, nebolo príliš veľa tulákov, pretože sotva na nejakého narazili. Zdalo sa jej to zvláštne. Mala dve teórie, prečo to tak mohlo byť. Buď sa zoskupili do jednej obrovskej hordy alebo väčšinu niekto už vyzabíjal. Nevedela, ktorá možnosť bola pre nich horšia. Ak by natrafili na veľkú skupinu tulákov a ocitli by sa na mieste, kde sa nedá nikam ukryť, boli by v kýbli. Boli takí vyčerpaní, aspoň ona určite áno, že by im nedokázali utiecť. A ak ich niekto už vyzabíjal, znamenalo to, že tu niekde číhajú ľudia, ktorí by mohli byť potenciálna hrozba. Možno to boli práve tí vlčí ľudia, ktorí sa ich deň predtým pokúsili zabiť. A ktorých nechal Morgan žiť. Možno sa im podarilo uniknúť, vrátiť sa k svojej skupine a práve teraz na nich poľujú.

Deň sa pomaly prehupol do skorého večera a lúky a lesy okolo nich sa ponorili do šera. Morgan už ani nevidel na tú svoju vzácnu mapu, ktorú študoval niekoľkokrát za deň, a tak rozhodol, že sa konečne zastavia a utáboria sa. Becca s ním v tichosti súhlasila. Bola totálne vyčerpaná. Nevedela, ako dlho ešte dokáže takto pokračovať - neustále sa presúvať a nemať dostatok jedla a vody, aby doplnila energiu. Nehovoriac o tom, že jej nedávna choroba ju takmer úplne položila.

Zosunula sa popri strome a oprela sa jeho kmeň. Morgan sa ponúkol, že pôjde nazbierať drevo na oheň a pokúsi sa chytiť niečo na večeru. Becca mlčky prikývla. Kým na neho čakala, dívala sa na zapadajúce slnko a snažila sa nemyslieť na nič. To bolo oveľa bezpečnejšie, než pustiť opraty svojej mysle a nechať ju putovať, kamkoľvek sa jej zapáči. Keď sa Morgan vrátil, prišiel s drevom, ale bez jedla. Sklamalo ju to viac, než si myslela a akoby na potvrdenie jej hlasno zaškŕkalo v bruchu.

Keď sa úplne zotmelo, zviezla sa na chrbát a zízala na oblohu. Praskanie ohňa a jeho mäkké teplo ju nielen upokojovalo, ale aj uspávalo. Privrela oči a prinútila sa nepredstavovať si šťavnatý steak s dobre prepečenými a mastnými hranolčekmi.

„Kedysi som mal ženu a syna."

Becca sa strhla, prekvapená, že sa ozval.

„Jenny a Duane."

Nemusela sa pýtať, čo sa s nimi stalo, bolo to úplne jasné. Keby boli nažive, boli by tam teraz s nimi. Zahryzla si do pery. Z nejakého dôvodu bola zrazu napätá ako struna. Snažila sa dýchať tak potichu a plytko, ako sa len dalo.

„Jenny bola prvá, ešte na začiatku." Povzdychol si. „S Duanom sme sa ukryli v jednom dome na predmestí, ale Jenny akoby vycítila, kde sme a neustále sa tam vracala. Keď ju uvidel Duane, bol z toho... Snažil som sa ju zabiť, naozaj som sa snažil. Mŕtvi by mali zostať mŕtvi, ale... nemohol som," povedal úplne potichu.

Becca zatvorila oči a stisla ich, až ju to bolelo. Myslela na jedného človeka vo svojom živote, ktorého by možno tiež nebola schopná zabiť, aj keby sa premenil.

„Pohrýzla Duana." Prudko do seba vsala vzduch a pozrela sa na Morgana. Nedíval sa na ňu, ale kamsi do diaľky a na tvári mal výraz smútku a výčitiek. „Videl som, ako nad ním stojí, Duane mal na ňu namierenú pištoľ, ale nedokázal to urobiť. Nedokázal ju zastreliť presne ako ja."

„Morgan... je mi to naozaj, naozaj ľúto," zašepkala. Všetci si prešli niečím zlým. Nikto, kto ešte žil, sa nedostal takto ďaleko bez toho, aby sa mu stalo niečo zlé alebo aby niekoho stratil. No to, čo prežil Morgan, bolo naozaj strašné.

„A potom?" váhavo sa opýtala, keď mlčal.

„Potom som sa úplne zosypal. Niečo vo mne, v mojej hlave zrazu zapadlo na nesprávne miesto. Bolo to, ako keby som iba luskol prstami a zrazu som bol úplne iný. Nezáležalo mi na ničom okrem zabíjania. Nestaral som sa, či išlo o nemŕtveho alebo živého. Vtedy som stretol človeka, ktorého som spoznal predtým, ale teraz som ho nespoznával. Nepoznal som nikoho ani seba."

„Vtedy ma takmer zabil. Začali sme bojovať, ja som ho bodol nožom a on na mňa namieril pištoľ, ale to ma nezastavilo. Nezastrašilo ma to, pretože som chcel, aby to urobil. Konečne by ukončil môj život, moje šialenstvo, ale neurobil to. Dokonca mi ponúkol, aby som sa k nemu pridal. Rick je správny chlap."

Becca sa strhla, keď počula z jeho úst to meno, ale prinútila sa upokojiť. Bolo absurdné myslieť, si, že Rick z jej skupiny a Rick, ktorého stretol Morgan, bola tá istá osoba.

„Nešiel som s ním. Mal som svoju misiu, svoj cieľ. Chcel som vyzabíjať každého nemŕtveho, ktorého som našiel a bolo mi jedno, či sa do mojej krížovej výpravy zapletie niekto živý. Naozaj mi to bolo jedno," dodal zamyslene.

„Tak ako to, že si teraz takýto? Čo ťa zmenilo?"

„Muž. Eastman. On ma naučil, že každý život bez rozdielu je vzácny."

Becca sa zamračila. „S tým nemôžem súhlasiť a ak si to ten Eastman myslel, zjavne nenarazil na takých prehnitých ľudí ako ja."

Morgan sa smutne uškrnul. „Mýliš sa. Práve on bol jeden z tých ľudí, ktorí spoznali naozajstné zlo."

„Čo tým myslíš?"

„Pracoval ako klinický psychiater. Analyzoval väzňov a bol jedným z tých, ktorí rozhodovali o ich prepustení. Jedného dňa narazil na niekoho, kto to naozaj vedel so slovami. Dokázal sa vykrútiť z hocičoho a ľudia mu to zožrali aj s navijakom, no Eastman nie. Ten mu videl až do duše. Bol proti jeho prepusteniu, ale ten väzeň sa aj tak dostal von. Prvé čo urobil, bolo, že sa vkradol do Eastmanovho domu a zabil jeho ženu, dcéru a syna. Potom išiel na policajnú stanicu a nechal sa zatknúť." Becca na neho zhrozene zízala a Morgan sa na ňu konečne pozrel. „Dostal sa z väzenia len preto, aby mu zničil život."

„Preboha," vyjachtala. „A on ťa naučil, že každý život je vzácny? Práve on?" nemohla tomu uveriť.

„Práve tí, ktorí to mali najťažšie, sa toho o živote naučili najviac, nemyslíš?"

Povzdychla si. „Asi áno, ale aj tomu nerozumiem. Zabil predsa celú jeho rodinu."

„A ani on neprežil. Eastman ho zabil," vysvetlil. „Uniesol ho, vzal ho do svojej chaty v lesoch a nechal ho zomrieť od hladu."

„Do riti!" neodpustila sa. Ani nevedela, z čoho bola viac zhrozená. Z toho, že ten chlap vyvraždil celú rodinu, alebo že bol vyhladovaný na smrť.

Morgan sa načiahol, vzal do ruky krátku štíhlu vetvu a trochu rozhrabal pahrebu, aby sa oheň viac rozhorel. „Povedal mi, že keď ho zabil, nepocítil pokoj. Ten začal cítiť až vtedy, keď sa rozhodol nezabíjať."

Becca si ho chvíľu mlčky prehliadala a premýšľala o jeho slovách. Nech sa snažila akokoľvek, nedávalo jej to zmysel. Možno by musela zažiť niečo podobné ako on, aby pochopila. „A ty si ho našiel?" opýtala sa napokon.

Usmial sa a odvrátil sa od ohňa, aby sa na ňu pozrel. „Som na tom rozhodne lepšie než predtým," odvetil. „Už je neskoro. Pospi si prvá, ja zatiaľ zostanem na hliadke."

Neprotirečila mu. Zahniezdila sa, aby si našla tú správnu polohu a zatvorila oči. Ešte dlho premýšľala nad tým, čo jej Morgan porozprával, ale napokon konečne zaspala.

 **ooOoo**

„Do čerta!"

Morgan zastal a obzrel sa cez plece. „Hej, si v poriadku?"

Becca opatrne vytiahla nohu spomedzi koreňov stromu a cvične pohla chodidlom z jednej strany na druhú. Našťastie necítila žiadnu bolesť.

„Nič mi nie je," zašomrala, nahnevaná na seba, že sa nepozerala, kam ide. Vystrela sa, aby mohla pokračovať v ceste. Morgan ju chvíľu sledoval, ale nič nevravel a napokon sa k nej pridal.

Prestávala sa sústrediť. Z nejakého dôvodu v okolí nebolo veľa chodcov a ona pomaly prestávala dávať pozor. Vedela, že to bolo nebezpečné, ale bola už unavená. Dni sa jej zlievali dokopy, každý jeden bol presne taký istý ako predchádzajúci, každá lúka, roklina, les – všetko sa jej zdalo úplne totožné. Až jej pripadalo, že chodia v kruhu, pretože tou istou krajinou putovali už celé veky, ale zatiaľ sa nikam nedostali. Frustrovalo ju to a postupne strácala nádej, že sa jej niekedy podarí nájsť jej skupinu.

Kolobeh putovania sa v ten deň začal chýliť ku koncu. Slnko zapadalo za obzor a oni sa utáborili v lesnej húštine neďaleko širokej lúky. Oveľa radšej by ležala na posteli z trávy, ktorá by bola aspoň o trochu mäkšia ako stvrdnutá hlina v lese, ale nemohli riskovať, že ich na voľnom priestranstve niekto uvidí, aj keď taká pravdepodobnosť bola veľmi blízko nule, pretože už dávno na nikoho nenarazili.

Tento raz išla drevo nazbierať ona a Morgana nechala, aby sa pokúsil založiť oheň. Neponáhľala sa práve naopak, dávala si načas. Po celom dni ju už tak boleli nohy, že by nemohla ísť rýchlejšie, aj keby chcela. Keď sa vracala späť letargickou chôdzou s plnou náručou halúz, v diaľke zrazu zazrela svetlo a doľahli k nej zvuky motora. Srdce sa jej rozbúšilo, hodila haluze na zem a napriek únave sa dala do behu. Dostať sa späť do ich provizórneho tábora jej trvalo iba niekoľko minút. Morgan už bol učupený v kroví a z diaľky sledoval lúku. Becca si drepla vedľa neho.

„Prišli pred chvíľou," povedal jej bez toho, aby sa na ňu pozrel. Všetku svoju pozornosť sústredil na dianie pred sebou.

Na druhom konci rozsiahlej lúky bol zaparkovaný pickup a okolo neho sa ponevierali štyria chlapi. Jeden z nich sa snažil založiť oheň, ďalší bol opretý o auto a fajčil a dvaja z nich mierili smerom do lesa. Ten, čo fajčil, mal cez plece prehodenú loveckú pušku.

„Myslíš, že sú to vlci?" zašepkala, hoci to nebolo potrebné. Boli príliš ďaleko na to, aby ich začuli. Opatrnosti však nikdy nebolo dosť.

„Pochybujem," odvetil, „vlci nevyzerali ako niekto, kto používa autá, ale človek nikdy nevie."

„Ako sa sem s tým autom dostali?"

„Pravdepodobne je tam poľná cesta."

Poľná cesta znela sľubne, ale budú musieť počkať, kým to auto odíde, než sa vyberú preskúmať ju. Možno sa konečne dostanú von z tej prekliatej pustatiny.

„Mali by sme odtiaľto vypadnúť."

Tento raz sa na ňu Morgan konečne pozrel. „Prečo?"

„Čo myslíš tým prečo? Nepoznáme ich, pravdepodobne sú nebezpeční. Sú štyria a my iba dvaja, takže už teraz sme v nevýhode."

„Sama si povedala, že ich nepoznáme, takže nevieme, či sú nebezpeční," namietal.

Becca sa na neho zamračila. „Každý je teraz nebezpečný. Naozaj by sme mali ísť aspoň o niečo hlbšie do lesa. Tam s tým autom aj tak nepôjdu."

Zdalo sa, že medzitým ako sa ona dohadovala s Morganom, na druhej strane lúky sa začínal hotový bašavel. Podľa toho, čo počula, niekto menom Samuel vytiahol fľašu páleného.

Zahľadela sa na Morganov profil. „Alebo tu chceš zostať? Možno to nie sú hovädá, ktoré by nás ihneď zabili, ale nemienim to riskovať. Ja odchádzam."

Vzpriamila sa, vedomá si toho, že v tej tme a z tej vzdialenosti ju aj tak nemajú šancu zbadať. Ak nebudú príliš hluční a náhodou ich práve teraz neprekvapí tlupa tulákov, mali by sa bezpečne dostať z dosahu skupiny.

Morgan sa po krátkom zaváhaní tiež postavil. Nevedela, nad čím tak dlho premýšľal. Myslel si snáď, že za nimi pôjde a slušne sa ich opýta, či náhodou nemajú jedlo, s ktorým by sa boli ochotní rozdeliť? Jeho optimizmus a naivita ju stále udivovali a ona zlyhávala v pokusoch pochopiť ho. Počkala, kým si dal na chrbát svoj batoh, a potom vyrazila. Urobila však iba dva kroky, keď ju zastavil bujarý mužský rehot a ona sa zrazu cítila, ako keby jej niekto vrazil päsťou do žalúdka. Morgan sa zastal a otočil sa k nej. Ten smiech. Poznala ho. Počula ho iba raz, ale vedela, že si ho zapamätá na celý život. Nikto predsa nezabudne na smiech človeka, ktorý ho znásilnil.

„Nie," vydala zo seba chrapľavým hlasom. Zvrtla sa späť k lúke. Cítila, ako sa jej roztriasli ruky.

„Čo je?" spýtal sa Morgan.

Zhlboka sa nadýchla a rýchlo zamrkala, keď sa jej oči začínali napĺňať slzami. Hrôza, ktorá ju obostrela, ktorá jej sotva dala dýchať, sa však veľmi rýchlo menila na pálčivý hnev. Na zúrivosť.

„Čo sa deje?" naliehal Morgan hlasom plným obáv. Chytil ju za ruku a otočil ju k sebe. Bola príliš veľká tma na to, aby videl, ako jej po lícach kĺžu slzy. Vytrhla sa mu zo zovretia a bez slova, no najmä bez rozmyslenia sa vrhla smerom k lúke.

„Becca!" hlasným šepotom na ňu vyštekol Morgan a okamžite sa pustil za ňou. Schmatol ju a stiahol za strom, o ktorý ju oprel. „Čo robíš?"

Pokúsila sa vyslobodiť sa mu, ale držal ju pevne za plecia a pritláčal ju ku kmeňu. „Pusti ma," prikázala mu.

„Nie, kým mi nepovieš, čo sa deje."

Potichu zavzlykala. „Musíš ma pustiť!" Keby vedel. Keby len vedel!

„Čo chceš urobiť? Prečo si sa vybrala ich smerom?"

Nemohla mu to povedať. Nemohla mu povedať, že jedného z nich pozná, pretože ju pred mnohými mesiacmi znásilnil. Odvrátila od neho pohľad a otočila hlavu. Mala pocit, že si to dokáže prečítať v jej očiach, hoci vedela, že to bolo nemožné.

Vymrštila sa proti nemu, snažiac sa využiť chvíľu nepozornosti, ale Morgan mal dobré reflexy a podarilo sa mu ju zadržať. Znova ju tresol o strom, tento raz silnejšie. „Dočerta, Becca! Čo sa deje?"

„Musí zomrieť," zašepkala zlomeným hlasom, ale o svojom rozhodnutí bola presvedčená. Nemohol predsa zostať nažive. Nie, ak to mohla zmeniť. Keď si predstavila, že to, čo urobil jej, mohol urobiť desiatkam iným bezbranným ženám, chcelo sa jej vracať. Morgan sa jej pýtal ďalšie a ďalšie otázky, snažil sa ju prinútiť hovoriť, ale vôbec ho nepočúvala. Mala pred sebou cieľ a bolo jej jedno, čo si o tom myslí on. Zúrivo sa snažila dostať sa z jeho zovretia, kopala, škriabala, sácala do neho, až to prepuklo takmer do bitky. Trvalo to však iba dovtedy, kým sa jej pred očami mihla jeho palica. Počula dutý úder a na hlave zacítila bolesť. Uvedomila si, že ju tresol tou palicou, ešte predtým, než upadla do bezvedomia.

 **ooOoo**

Zobudila sa s ohromnou bolesťou hlavy. Zamrkala do slnka, zastonala a chytila sa za zátylok. _Zasraný Morgan!_ zanadávala v duchu, ale akonáhle si uvedomila, prečo ju tresol po hlave, počastovala ho oveľa horšími menami.

„Už bolo načase."

Otvorila oči a pomaly sa posadila.

„Vysvetlíš mi, čo to malo znamenať?"

V prvom rade sa okolo seba poobzerala a zistila, že sa nenachádzajú na tom istom mieste ako v noci. Ten prekliaty chlap ju musel odniesť niekam hlbšie do lesa. Zazrela na neho. „Nemal si na to právo," precedila pomedzi stisnuté zuby. Hnev a hrôza z predchádzajúcej noci sa pomaly vracali v sprievode jej traumatických spomienok. Skrútil sa jej žalúdok znechutením a nenávisťou. Mala ho zabiť. Mala perfektnú príležitosť a Morgan jej v tom nemal právo zabrániť.

„Nemal som právo na čo?" opýtal sa.

„Brániť mi!" vyprskla na neho.

„Zabrániť ti zabiť ich?" neveriacky sa spýtal. Už včera mu povedala, čo mala v úmysle, ale stále vyzeral, že tomu nemohol uveriť. „Prečo? Čo sa vlastne deje, Becca? Poznáš ich?"

Pokrútila zvesenou hlavou. Bola na neho taká nahnevaná, že nevedela, čo so sebou. „Nie je to tvoja vec."

„Ak chceš ukončiť niečí život, je to aj moja vec."

„Nie, nie je!" zvrieskla na neho nestrajúc sa, či pritiahne nejakých chodcov alebo nie. Bolo jej to úplne jedno. „Nedošlo ti, že som mohla mať dôvod? Dôvod, do ktorého ťa nič nie je?"

„Ak ide o ľudský život, tak-"

„Pojeb sa, Morgan!" skočila mu do reči. „Lezie mi už hore krkom, ako sa stále hráš na svätuškára a pletieš sa do mojich vecí. Nepoznáš tých ľudí, ale ja som jedného z nich poznala a na to, čo som chcela urobiť, som mala dobrý dôvod!"

„Áno?" tento raz zvýšil hlas aj Morgan. „A čo presne, si chcela urobiť? Nechať ich zastreliť ťa? Ak si si nevšimla, všetci boli ozbrojení. Boli štyria a ty iba sama, nehovoriac o tom, že už skoro týždeň ani jeden z nás poriadne nejedol. Ako si ich chcela premôcť?"

Vedela, že to, čo hovoril, dávalo zmysel. Čokoľvek vtedy chcela spraviť, bolo by to úplne bez premyslenia a pravdepodobne by ju to stálo život, ale teraz bola príliš nahnevaná na to, aby si to dokázala priznať a aby to zmenšilo jej hnev. Uvedomovala si totiž, že premrhala jedinečnú príležitosť. Aj keby sa pokúsila vrátiť späť na lúku, pochybovala, že tam ešte budú, pretože tadiaľ očividne iba prechádzali.

„Ak si myslíš, že sa ti uľaví, ak ho zabiješ, nech už urobil čokoľvek-"

„Nehľadám úľavu, ale spravodlivosť."

„Myslíš si, že zabiť ho je spravodlivé?"

Zaťala zuby. „Aj keby nebolo, je mi to jedno. Zomrie. Jedného dňa ho nájdem a zabijem a prisahám ti, Morgan, že ak mi v tom budeš chcieť zabrániť druhýkrát, zomrieš s ním."

Chvíľu sa na ňu díval, potom si povzdychol. „Pomsta nie je riešenie práve naopak. Ovládne tvoj život, ale aj tak ti neprinesie lepší pocit."

„Nepotrebujem sa cítiť lepšie, potrebujem, aby ten parchant zdochol."

 **ooOoo**

Pokúsila sa nájsť cestu, po ktorej sa včera dostalo to auto na lúku a jediný dôvod, prečo išiel Morgan s ňou, bol, že išla smerom, ktorým chcel ísť podľa mapy aj on. Celé dopoludnie putovali v tichosti. Trešťalo jej z jeho úderu v hlave a ešte stále na neho bola taká nazúrená, že keby otvorila ústa, nevyšlo by z nich nič príjemné. Mohol byť vlastne rád, že sa nepokúsila vybiť si na ňom svoju zúrivosť a frustráciu.

Na rozhovor aj tak nemala dosť energie. Naposledy jedli pred dňom, čo by nebolo také zlé, keby takýto stav netrval už niekoľko dní. Najhoršie bolo, že cítila, ako z nej ubúda energia a ako slabne. Bola si istá, že časť z toho mali na svedomí aj niekoľkodňové horúčky, ktoré prekonala, ale nedostatok jedla niesol hlavnú vinu.

Keď pred sebou konečne uvideli asfaltovú cestu, takmer nemohla uveriť, sa im podarilo dostať z lesa a scenéria pred nimi sa zmenila. V diaľke sa črtalo niekoľko budov. Mlčky sa vydali tým smerom. Zrejme obaja dúfali, že nech sú tie budovy čokoľvek, nájdu v nich nejaké jedlo. Po hodine chôdze začala mať Becca dojem, že tam v skutočnosti žiadne budovy nie sú a to, čo videla, bola iba fatamorgána. Pravda bola však taká, že v ich oslabenom stave kráčali oveľa pomalšie, a tak im cesta k cieľu trvala dlhšie než za normálnych okolností. Čím bližšie však boli, tým viac chodcov sa im zrazu priplietlo do cesty, až začala mať Becca obavy. Keď mali obrovskú budovu, ktorá zrejme kedysi bývala nejaká fabrika alebo sklad, pred sebou, začalo im byť obom jasné, že práve to bolo miesto, odkiaľ sa rojili tuláci.

Becca pokrútila hlavou. Nemala už energiu ani na to, aby si riadne ponadávala. Bola iba unavená. Areál okolo skladu bol oplotený, vo vnútri bolo niekoľko návesov na kamióny a všade sa hmýrili desiatky tulákov. „Poďme, toto nemá zmysel. Nezvládneme ich všetkých a aj keby áno, možno vo vnútri nič nie je."

Morgan jej neodpovedal, ale mlčky sledoval okolie budovy. Becca si povzdychla, zvrtla sa a kráčala ďalej. Spravila možno päť krokov, keď ju zastavil Morganov hlas.

„Dočerta!" zanadával. „Becca, vráť sa späť, niekto tam je!"

Zvrtla sa. „Čo?"

„Niekto je uväznený v tom aute. Videl som dvoch ľudí."

Nadvihla obočie. „V tom, ktoré je obklopené nemŕtvymi?"

Chrbtom k nej prikývol a vyrazil vpred.

Becca sa neveriacky dívala na jeho chrbát. „Kam ideš?"

„Nemôžeme ich tam nechať!"

„Zbláznil si sa? Sú už mŕtvi a zabiješ aj seba!"

Zastal a zvrtol sa k nej. „Dokážeme ich vyslobodiť," povedal pevným hlasom plným presvedčenia. Becca však pokrútila hlavou.

„Vôbec ich nepoznám. Prečo by som im mala pomáhať?"

„A tebe nikto nepomohol?" spýtal sa a pohol sa smerom k areálu budovy.

„Ty si ma nemusel vyslobodzovať z auta obklopeného chodcami!" namietla dotknuto, no on sa ani neobzrel. „Morgan nechoď tam, je ich príliš veľa!" zavolala za ním. Samozrejme, nepočúval ju. „Morgan! Morgan, dočerta!"

Mala sto chutí vykašľať sa na neho a ísť si po svojom, ale, jasné, že to neurobila. Možno niekde hlboko v nej stále driemal kúsok ľudskosti. Zanadávala si popod nos a keď videla, ako sa Morgan s vervou vrhol do priestranstva zaplneného chodcami, rozbehla sa za ním. V behu vytiahla spoza opaska mačetu. Oplotenie, na ktorom boli dokorán roztvorené vráta, od nej vôbec nebolo tak ďaleko, a predsa sa zadychčala, kým tam prišla. Len aby si ušetrila trochu energie, radšej sa chodcom vyhýbala a mačetu použila iba vtedy, ak to bolo nevyhnutné. Morgan sa medzitým dostal k dverám na strane vodiča a snažil sa poodrážať od nich toľko nemŕtvych, koľko sa len dalo. Becca pribehla k autu z opačnej strany. Predné dvere sa zrazu otvorili a ona rýchlo spacifikovala tuláka, ktorý sa okamžite vrhol na chlapa lezúceho z auta.

„Rýchlo," vyštekla na neho bez dychu, zvrtla sa a zapichla mačetu do hlavy chodcovi, ktorý sa jej už-už chystal zahryznúť do pleca. Bola taká slabá, že ju takmer nedokázala vytiahnuť z jeho lebky. Bez obzretia sa rozbehla späť k bráne, nestarajúc sa o to, či ju muž z auta nasleduje alebo nie. Kútikom oka zachytila, že ju už dobieha aj Morgan. Ešte niekoľkokrát sa ocitla až príliš blízko hnilým zubom, ktoré si chceli pochutnať na jej mäse, ale zakaždým sa jej podarilo nejako vykĺznuť. V skutočnosti mala viac šťastia, než že by si pomohla vlastnými silami, pretože tých teda veľa nemala.

Preletela otvorenou bránou a keď konečne zastala, predklonila sa, oprela sa rukami o kolená a snažila sa lapiť dych. Bola hotová. Svaly na nohách aj rukách sa jej chveli od námahy, a to zabila iba pár chodcov.

Začula za sebou, ako niekto zatvára bránu. „Poďte! Rýchlo!" kričal neznámy mužský hlas. Predpokladala, že to bol ten chlap, ktorému pomohla dostať sa z auta. Zaštrngotali reťaze.

„Teda, to bolo fakt...," muž zjavne strácal reč. „Ďakujem."

Becca však nebola na jeho dojatie či vďaku zvedavá. Keby bolo po jej, zomreli by v tom aute a nijako zvlášť ju to nemrzelo. Za posledných pár minút sa niekoľkokrát ocitla až príliš blízko pohryznutiu a presne vedela, čia vina to bola.

„Pojeb sa, Morgan!" vyštekla stále ešte v predklone, lapajúc dych. Bola k nemu otočená chrbtom, ale vôbec jej to neprekážalo. Bola taká vytočená, že sa na neho ani nechcela pozerať. „Nehovorila som ti, aby si tam neliezol?! Ani ich nepoznáš a takmer sme kvôli nim obaja zhebli!"

Konečne sa vystrela, zastrčila si mačetu za opasok a v chvate sa zvrtla k Morganovi, aby po ňom hodila vytočený pohľad a s najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou pokračovala vo svojej tiráde. Bolo jej totiž úplne jedno, či ju tí dvaja, ktorých zachránili, počujú alebo nie. Než však stihla znova otvoriť ústa, niekto ju predbehol.

„ _Becca_?"

Hlas, ktorý poznala až príliš dobre, spôsobil, že jej srdce vynechalo niekoľko úderov. Očami okamžite vyhľadala muža, ktorý ju oslovil a jednoducho tomu nemohla uveriť. Nechápala, ako bolo možné, že tam stál - z mäsa a kostí, a tak dokonale skutočný. Koľkokrát o tom snívala? Koľkokrát si povedala, že nikoho z nich už zrejme nikdy neuvidí? A teraz stál pred ňou a jej išlo srdce vyskočiť z hrude, oči sa jej zaliali slzami a nohy takmer podlomili, ale jej mozog tomu nedokázal porozumieť. Nedokázal tomu uveriť. Ako to bolo možné? Zdalo sa jej to? Prežívala snáď nejakú psychotickú epizódu? Mala halucinácie? Pretože uveriť tomu, že Daryl, ktorý stál pred ňou a díval sa na ňu s rovnakým šokom v tvári, aký mala určite aj ona, bolo nemožné. Lenže potom sa zrazu, nehľadiac na publikum, rozbehol k nej a zovrel ju v náručí. Znamenalo to, že musel byť skutočný, že sa to naozaj dialo, pretože cítila okolo seba jeho vôňu, cítila, ako ju objíma a pritíska k sebe tak silno, až sa jej ťažko dýchalo.

„Kde si, kurva, bola?" pýtal sa jej chrapľavým hlasom. O niečo chrapľavejším, než mával normálne.

Nebola schopná odpovedať na otázku, ktorá bola zašomraná do jej vlasov. Ovládal ju totálny šok. Nebola si istá, či to spôsobila iba jeho prítomnosť, alebo aj fakt, že ju objímal. Pokiaľ sa pamätala, Daryl ju objal iba jedenkrát, a to ešte vo väzení. Zdalo sa jej, ako keby to bolo pred celým storočím.

„Kde si bola?" opýtal sa a pomaly, ako keby neochotne, sa od nej odtiahol. O krok od nej odstúpil, ale rukami ju stále držal za plecia. Keď sa jej pozrel do tváre, bolo jej jasné, že od nej očakáva odpoveď, ale nebola si istá, či toho vôbec bola schopná. Jeho modré oči sa vpíjali do tých jej a všetko, na čo sa zmohla, bolo zízať na neho.

„Ja, ja som..." habkala omráčene, „stratila som sa," hlesla napokon, cítiac sa viac než trochu hlúpo. Bola to však čistá pravda, naozaj sa vtedy v tom lese stratila, no s okolnosťami, za akých sa to stalo a prečo, sa aspoň nateraz nebola ochotná podeliť.

Daryl sa zatváril, ako keby pochyboval o tom, že dobre počul, čo ju neprekvapilo. Po všetkom, čo prežili, znelo stratiť sa v lese naozaj neuveriteľne hlúpo.

„Tak si ju konečne našiel," ozvalo sa za Darylovým chrbtom skôr, než stihla Becca ešte niečo dodať.

Pozrela sa ponad Darylovo plece a spýtavo sa zahľadela na muža s hnedými zvlnenými vlasmi v tmavosivých nohaviciach, modrej kockovanej košeli a modrej bunde. Priateľsky sa na ňu usmial. Daryl ju pustil a postavil sa vedľa nej.

Muž k nej natiahol ruku. Úsmev mu z tváre stále nezmizol. „Som Aaron."

Becca si ho lepšie prehliadla. Vlasy mal ostrihané nakrátko, bol oholený a jeho šaty boli čisté. Vtedy jej došlo, že vlastne aj Daryl vyzeral čisto, čo ju zmiatlo ešte viac. Po chvíľkovom zaváhaní sa pohla a potriasla mu rukou. „Ja som Becca," predstavila sa.

Aaronov úsmev sa rozšíril. „Teší ma. Vďaka za záchranu."

Becca prikývla a jej pohľad zaletel k Morganovi, ktorý ju pozorne sledoval. Podľa toho, ako sa s Darylom zvítala, mu muselo dôjsť, že patrí k jej skupine. „To je Morgan," predstavila ho. „Putujeme spolu už niekoľko dní... možno týždňov? Ani neviem," zašomrala.

„A naše spoločné putovanie sa, tuším, skončilo," podotkol. Vytiahol z vrecka na bunde poskladanú mapu. „Ak mi ukážete, kadiaľ sa vydať, pôjdem po svojom."

„To nemusíš. Neďaleko odtiaľto je naša obec," povedal Aaron. „Celá je ohradená, máme tam domy a elektrinu. Aj tak by sme odtiaľto mali vypadnúť, lebo tí, čo sem nastražili tú pascu, sa istotne vrátia."

„Obec?" vyhŕkla prekvapene Becca a pozrela sa na Daryla, ktorý na ňu neskryto zízal. Mlčky prikývol.

„Ďakujem, ale nie," odvetil Morgan Aaronovi a pritiahol tak Beccinu pozornosť. Keď sa ich pohľady stretli, pokračoval. „Vieš, že mám niekam namierené," pripomenul jej a vytiahol z vrecka bundy poskladanú mapu. „Ty si svojich už našla, ale ja musím ísť ďalej. Ak mi ukážete, kde sa nachádzame, pôjdem si po svojom."

Podal mapu Darylovi, ktorý si ju zobral, pozrel sa na ňu, ale okamžite zdvihol hlavu a jeho pohľad sa zaboril do Becci. „Videla si tú mapu?"

Tá otázka ju tak prekvapila, že sa zmohla iba na strohé zakrútenie hlavy. Potom si odkašľala. „Nie," hlesla. „Prečo?"

Daryl jej podal mapu, na ktorej bolo niečo napísané perom.

 _Prepáč, že som sa choval ako idiot. Príďte do Washingtonu. Nový svet bude Ricka Grimesa potrebovať._

Vyvalila oči na ten kus papiera, a potom sa neveriacky zahľadela na Morgana. Hľadali tých istých ľudí a ani o tom nevedeli.


End file.
